Dragon Age: The Cousland Chronicles
by W.A.R1989
Summary: This is the story of Jenra Cousland as he takes his place as a legend in Thedas. CHAPTER 91 IS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: Fall of Highever pt1

_**Dragon Age: The Cousland Chronicles**_

 **Chapter 1: Fall of Highever pt1**

' _ **And so is the Golden City blackened. With each step you take in my Hall. Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting. You have brought Sin to Heaven and doom upon the world'-Canticle of Threnodies 8:13**_

The Chantry teaches its flock that it was the arrogance of men which brought the darkspawn into Thedas. The mages of the Imperium of old sought to take the Golden throne but had destroyed it instead. As they were casted out, the mages were twisted and cursed by their folly turning them into monsters…the first darkspawn. When they returned to the world of man they brought death and destruction, this terrible event would come to be known as The Blight, the first of many.

The dwarven kingdoms, strong and proud as the stone they worship were the first to fall. The Deep Roads, the dwarves' proudest achievement were used as tools for the darkspawn to attack Thedas again and again until the world neared ruin. In the darkest of days, the prayers of the innocent was answered, the Grey Wardens came…men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings, the Grey Warden sacrificed all to keep the darkness at bay…and prevailed.

In the four hundred years since that victory, the Grey Warden has kept watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. However in times of peace, those that once called the Wardens heroes have forgotten…

* * *

 _ **Ferelden-9:30 Dragon**_

In the forested area in Ferelden, a vicious battle had taken place...from the trees men women and children hung from the trees as trophies. Nothing was spared not even the livestock...a lone figure came across a body of a young soldier, barely out of his teens struck in the throat with a sword eyes open and dead to the world. The figure shook his head in pity, a life so young and full of potential ended in such misery. He pulled the sword out, knelt down and closed the man's eyes…it wasn't much; it was all the kindness he could afford in such a short amount of time. He heard growls and hisses behind him…darkspawn. It wasn't enough for the monsters to slaughter but they had to defile the dead also, such disgusting creatures.

One of them lunged at the man, with swiftness in his feet he went behind the monster and cut off its head. He dodged the other darkspawn blow and kicked it from behind. Before it could come back up, the man jumped forward and struck it in the head. The man sheathed his swords and continued forward across the field of death before stopping at a ledge. The sky was black and ominous as the smell of smoke filled his nose…he sighs wearily; he had hoped that this day would not come. He turned and walked away…the rest of Ferelden must know and prepare.

"Maker help us all…"

* * *

 _ **Highever**_

Situated on the north coast of Ferelden, Highever is the ancestral home of the Couslands and one of only two Teyrnirs left in Ferelden. Teyrn William Cousland served the embattled kings of Ferelden to drive back the Orlesian Empire and free their country from their occupation. Today House Cousland takes their banner in service to the Crown against the bestial darkspawn rising in the south. The castle doors flew open as several soldiers came in awaiting their lord's attention. Bryce Cousland, the one only son of William Cousland and current lord of Highever was starting into the fireplace contemplating his action.

"I trust, then, that your troops will be here shortly?" Bryce asked.

I expect they will start arriving tonight and we can march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault" The older man in black nobles clothes said. Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine and head of the Howes, one of the oldest noble families in Ferelden. Howe is an old friend of Bryce from Ferelden's war with Orlais, his bravery at the battle of White River was honored by the King of Ferelden.

Bryce sighed. "No, no…the appearance of the darkspawn has us all scrambling" he said. "I've only received the call from the king a few days ago, myself" He walked over to Howe. "I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days"

"Yes the old days…when we fought Orlesians, not monsters" Howe said.

Bryce laughed. "At least the smell will be the same" The door opened and a dark-skinned young man with silver hair tied into braids in heavy armor came in. Bryce smiled with pride at the man. "I'm sorry pup; I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my son?"

"Ah yes, young Jenra…he's grown into fine young man. Pleased to see you again, lad"

Jenra gave a smile and nodded. "And you my lord" Jenra felt an uneasiness as Howe smiled at him, since he was a young child he always felt unnerved by the Arl. Despite this he kept it to himself out of respect for his father.

"My daughter Delilah asked after you, perhaps I should bring her next time"

"I'd like that…"

"Good! She goes on about your prowess as a warrior" Howe chuckled. "I think you have an admirer, young man" Jenra groaned on the inside, just what he needed…being a noble had its advantages but one disadvantage was his parents and complete strangers trying to set him up with women he never even met before.

"At any rate, pup I summoned you for a reason." Bryce said. "While your brother and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle"

"I could come with you…give you and Fergus an extra arm against the darkspawn" Jenra said coyly.

"Jenra, we've talked about this…" he said. "I'm not willing to risk the wrath of your mother if you join the war; she's already twisted into knots about Fergus and me going" Sometimes it was amusing that despite being lord of Highever, he was very wary of his mother's fury. Then again, his mother was Rivaini and Rivaini women were quite known for their tempers.

"Let me convince her"

Bryce chuckled. "Good luck, you know your mother and she made it clear there is no debate" He then became serious "This is no needless task, I ask you to take a great responsibility" he said. "Only a token force will be here and you are to keep the peace in the region, you know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?" As much as he wanted to go, Jenra knew his father was right...the Couslands had enemies, enemies that would take advantage of their lord being away for so long.

"Yes sir…" he relented.

"Good boy, there's also someone you must meet" Bryce turned to one of his soldiers. "Please…show Duncan in"

Jenra tilted his head. "Duncan?" The door opened and Jenra looked past his father to see a man walking in with two swords, a dagger and longsword. He wore grey-silver armor of fine detail, but what caught Jenra's attention was the man's eyes…they were hard and piercing, there was no doubt that he had seen his fair share of battle.

"It is an honor to be a guest within in your hall, Teyrn Cousland" Duncan said.

Howe frowned a little. "Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present"

Bryce looked at his friend. "Duncan just arrived recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not, but a guest of his stature demands certain protocol. I am…ill-prepared"

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

"Of course, the Wardens defeated the darkspawn and stop the Blights"

"Not permanently, I fear…" Duncan said. Wardens had the uncanny ability to sense the darkspawn rising, an ability that very few could understand and the Wardens were very tight-lipped when it came to their secrets. Despite that, without that ability Ferelden…no all of Thedas would have fallen to the Blight a long time ago.

"Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore" Bryce said.

"If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your son is also an excellent candidate"

Jenra blinked, it was not every day one gets praised by a Grey Warden. "Uh…really?"

"Honor though that might be, this one of my sons we're talking about" Bryce said sternly.

"But father, the Grey Wardens are honored heroes…why wouldn't you want me to join?"

"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle" Jenra sighed, his father could be such a den mother at times. Bryce then frowned. "Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription?" The Right of Conscription, a demand that any individual from kings to criminal be drafted into the Warden's ranks. Other than their stature as heroes, this right is the reason the Grey Warden are so powerful in Thedas. However this is used sparingly, so it wouldn't be abused and bring on the wrath of the kings and queens of Thedas.

"Have no fear, good ser. While we need many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention of forcing the issue"

Happy with that answer, Bryce turned to his son. "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's request are seen to while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Father"

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me" As Duncan and Howe walked away, Bryce placed his hand on Jenra's shoulder. "Pup, I know you feel frustrated about this but I hope you know I'm not keeping you here because I think less of your abilities"

"I know but I'm not that sickly child anymore, father…I've grown up, grown stronger" Jenra said.

"I know, I know…but some things will haunt me for the rest of my days and seeing you so close to death's door is one of them"

Jenra sighed. "You worry too much, you know that my lord?"

Bryce chuckled. "I may be a lord but I'm still a father at the end of the day…you'll come to understand when you have pups of your own" Jenra smiled a little and walked out of the chamber to see to his older brother, Fergus. Since he was a child he looked up to his elder brother, unlike his parents Fergus didn't coddle him because of his sickness and Jenra was forever thankful. When he was starting to get better, Jenra would sit in and watch his brother's sword practice until he joined in started sparring with him. He never could beat him but that just made him more determined to prove himself.

"There you are!" Jenra turned and saw Ser Gilmore, a high ranking soldier in service to his family. "Your mother told me the teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want interrupt"

"Hello to you too, Ser Gilmore" Jenra said.

"Pardon my manners, my lord. It's simply that I've been looking all over the castle for you…" he said franticly. Jenra sighed, a great warrior Ser Gilmore may be but he was incredibly uptight even if it wasn't needed. "I fear your hound has the kitchens in uproar once again"

"Fenrir?" Jenra groaned. "What mischief is that mutt of mine up to this time?"

"I don't know but Nan is threating to leave" Gilmore said.

"I wouldn't take it seriously; she's just releasing some steam is all"

"Your mother disagrees, she insists you collect the dog and quickly" he said. "You know these mabari hounds, they'll only listen to their masters…anyone else risks having an arm bitten off"

"Fenrir wouldn't do that…" He thought back to that one noble that got a little too close to him and had a bite to the bottom for his trouble. Jenra went to bed without supper for that fiasco. "Then again…better to be safe than sorry" Jenra and Gilmore went to the kitchens.

 _ **Welcome to Dragon Age: The Cousland Chronicles, the first of my Dragon Age series.**_

 _ **Review and Comment!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fall of Highever pt2

**Chapter 2: Fall of Highever pt2**

 _ **Highever**_

On the way to kitchen, Jenra and Gilmore could hear yelling as they got closer. Jenra had known since he was a child the temper Nan had, she was not a woman to cross weather one was a noble or not. Jenra could swear that Nan can scare off even the fiercest darkspawn with her dreaded rolling pin, Maker knew it scared him. They came in and saw the two elven servants keeping their heads low as Nan went on her tirade. "Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!"

"But, mistress it won't let us near" The female elf said in fear.

"If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!"

Jenra was watching from the doorway and shook his head. "Oh dear, we better end this quickly…I think she's serious" They walked towards Nan, one of the elves' eyes lit up as seeing Jenra hoping the young lord would help them out. Jenra and Fergus were very popular with the servants for their kindness; Jenra would often protect the servants from the more abusive soldiers under his families command. While Fergus was the one who talked their father into letting the elves from the alienages serve in their army, which made Highever one of the few places in Ferelden to have a platoon made up of elves.

"Err…calm down, good woman. We've come to help…" Gilmore said trying to lower tempers. Nan looked back and glared at the both of them which made the two heavily armored men flinched.

"You! And you! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!"

"Nice to see you too, Nan" Jenra said trying to lift the air. "You're looking pleasant as always"

"I'm in no mood for your foolishness, boy! How am I supposed to work like this?" Nan asked.

"Oh dear, Mistress, calm down please…" The female elf said nervously.

"That's it! I'll quit, inform the teyrna. I'll go cook at some nice estate in the Bannorn"

"Nan please! We'll get the dog, calm down"

"Just get him gone! I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers!" She faced the two elves. "You two! Stop standing there like idiots! Get out of the way!" They moved from the larder so Jenra and Gilmore could get in. Once in they saw Fenrir sniffing around the floor like he was looking for something. The pantry was a mess, with barrels of lard, flour and grains all on the floor. The Mabari pointed his nose up and started barking and growling as the food bags.

Jenra whistled and caught Fenrir's attention. The mabari wagged his tail and came towards Jenra like nothing happened. Gilmore sighed. "Look at this mess…how did he even get in here?"

"I don't know…" Jenra looked at Fenrir. "You are a troublemaker, you know that?" Fenrir just wagged his tail happily.

"You need to do a better job of disciplining your hound…no wonder he keeps giving Nan fits"

Jenra rubbed his forehead. "Nan's been having fits since I was child, mabari or no" Fenrir's ears perked up and he started to bark while spinning in place. "What is going on with you? I've never seen you so hyper…"

"He does seem like he's trying to tell you something" They then heard something. "My lord, did you hear that?" Out of the crevices came six rats, big as cats from the looks of it they have been eating well. One jumped at Jenra and he swatted it away…Fenrir went after the dazed rat and tore into the vermin. Gilmore swiped at the rats, killing two at the same time while Jenra swung his greatsword and smashed the brains of the remaining rats. More rat's came out, they made quite the nest, one nipped at Fenrir but the mabari jumped away and bit into its neck. After a few minutes the rats were all dead, the floor was stained with blood as the air reeked of their corpses.

"Giant rats? It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell" Gilmore said. "Your hound must have chased them in through their holes, looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all"

"So it does…good boy, Nan will have to give you an extra treat for this" Fenrir gave a happy bark.

"Now that this is cleared, I'll be on my way" Gilmore said. "I am to prepare for more of the arl's men" Gilmore walked away as Jenra and Fenrir walked out of the pantry with a vexed Nan looking at them with crossed arms.

"There he is, as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt" she said.

"Fenrir actually saved your roast, Nan. There were rats in the pantry" Jenra said.

"W-what? Rat? Not the large gray ones?" the female elf asked.

"Straight from the Korcari Wilds"

"They'll rip you to shreds, they will!" The male elf said.

"See? Now you've gone and scared the servants!" Nan said. "Those filthy things are dead, at least?"

"My faithful hound made sure it's safe"

Nan snorted. "Hmph, I bet that dog led those vermin there to begin with" Fenrir whined. "Oh, don't even start with the sad eyes! I'm immune to your so-called charms" Fenrir whined again and Nan sighed as gave the hound leftovers from cooking. "Take these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything…bloody dog" Fenrir gave a happy bark as he consumed his treat.

"Thank you, lord. Now we can get back to work"

"I shall leave you then" Jenra and Fenrir walked out of the kitchen; behind them they could hear Nan starting to bark orders to the servants. They walked along the castle grounds playing a little game of fetch along the way, not knowing that just up the path was his mother talking to some nobles.

"And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk; I understand and mistook Bryce for the king" Eleanor saw Fenrir run up and catch the stick, almost barreling into her. The teyrna gave the hound a stern look and Fenrir's ears and tail drooped as he cowered behind his master. "Ah, here is my younger son. Can't you get that hound of yours under control?"

"Apologies mother, we were just fooling around and didn't see you" Jenra said.

"You know when your father and brother leave; you will have no time for such foolishness"

"As you keep reminding me, mother…" he said. "Oh yes, the kitchen is fine…Fenrir alerted us to some rats in the pantry. Nan shouldn't trouble you any further"

Eleanor sighed. "Ah, marvelous…rats. Just the thing for my guest to hear right before dinner" she said. "Darling, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?"

"I think we last met at your mother's spring salon"

"I remember, it's good to see you"

"You're too kind, dear boy. Er…didn't I spend half the salon shamelessly flirting with you?" Jenra remembered that embarrassing day, at his mother's party Lady Landra was very drunk and spent half the night trying to seduce him into bed with her. What was worse was that it was all in view of her family…the scene that was caused afterwards was talked about among the nobles for months much to Eleanor's chagrin. "You remembered my son, Dairren? I believe you two sparred in the last tourney"

"And beat me handily, as I recall. It's good to see you again, my lord"

"You're being too modest, Dairren…not everyone could back me into a corner like you did" he then took a look at elf next to Lady Landra. "And who is this lovely flower?" The elf blushed.

"This is my lady-in-waiting, Iona" Landra looked at the woman and smirked a little. "Do say something, dear"

"I-it is a great honor, my lord. I have hear many wonderful things about you"

"Don't look now, Eleanor, but I believe the girl has a crush on your lad"

Iona gasped and blushed. "Lady Landra!"

Eleanor chuckled. "Hush, Landra. You'll turn the poor thing scarlet"

Jenra kneeled and kissed Iona's hand as the elf blushed. "I look forward to learning more about you, my lady" Eleanor rolled her eyes; Jenra was his father's son as he had the same flair for grand romantic gestures as Bryce did. Such trite shouldn't work, but then again she ended up marrying Bryce because of his charms.

"O-Oh course, my lord"

"If you excuse me, I must see to Fergus"

"I shall join you soon, Jenra…I would like to see my eldest one more time before he leaves" Eleanor said.

"We shall take our rest now, dear Eleanor. We shall see you at supper" Landra said. "Good day, my lord" Jenra made it to the family of the castle, he stood in the doorway as he saw his older brother in his dark gray armor and sword and shield saying his goodbyes to his wife and young son. It could be possibly the last time they see each other; Jenra let them have their moment. Oren pulled on his father's pants and Fergus rubbed his head as he gave a gentle smile.

"Is there really gonna be a war, papa? Will you bring me back a sward?" Jenra pitted the child, he was still too young to know the implications of his father going to war, he hoped to the Maker that Fergus returned safely so young Oren would never find out. Fergus chuckled and knelt down to his son.

"That's 'sword', Oren and I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise." Fergus gave Oren a hug trying his best to keep control of his emotions, "I'll be back before you know it"

"I wish victory was indeed so certain" Oriana said. "My heart is…disquiet" Oriana was the daughter of a rich Antivan trading family; she was the perfect definition of a proper young lady which endeared her to their mother.

"Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth" Fergus said. Oriana was trying to be strong, but tears flowed from her eyes. Fergus went and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Dry your eye, love…I will come back to you" As they embraced, Oren saw Jenra at the doorway and his eyes lit up.

"Uncle Jenra!" Oren excitedly ran toward his uncle and Jenra picked up him up with a smile on his face.

"Ah, there's my little firebrand!" He said as he tossed him in the air. Oren laughed, Oriana bowed at Jenra.

"My lord"

Jenra chuckled. "Come now, with this 'lord' nonsense Oriana" he said. "You're family, you may call me Jenra"

"Come to see me off, little brother?"

"Yes, though I wished I could come with you and father…it's going to be terribly boring" Jenra said.

Fergus sighed. "I feel the same way, but the castle needs to be protected" he said. "And no better person I can think of protecting our home than you" He then smirked. "If its any consolation, I'm sure to freeze in the southern rains and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe"

Oriana crossed her arms. "I'm positively thrilled you will be so miserable, husband"

Jenra chuckled. "I see you've been getting lessons in wits from mother" he said. "Before I forget, Father wants you to leave ahead of him"

"Then the arl's men are delayed…you'd think his men were all walking backwards" Fergus said. "Well I better get underway, so many darkspawn to behead, so little time" He kissed his wife and son. "Off we go, then. I'll see you soon, my love" Bryce and Eleanor walked into the room, and Oren went to greet his grandparents.

"I would hope dear boy that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?" Bryce asked. Eleanor placed her hand on Fergus' cheeks.

"Be well, my son…I will pray for your safety every day you are gone"

"Fergus will be fine, mother"

"Jenra is right; no darkspawn will ever best me"

The Maker sustain and preserve us all, watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them back safely to us" Oriana prayed.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it" Fergus said. Oriana frowned at him. "Err…for the men, of course"

"Fergus! You say this in front of your mother?"

Eleanor sighed. "You learn to get used to it after a while"

Oren tilted his head. "What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

"See what you do?" Oriana asked glaring at Fergus.

"I'll explain when you're older, pup" Fergus said.

Eleanor shook her head. "Like living with a pack of rowdy children, I swear"

Fergus chuckled. "I'll miss you, Mother dear. You'll take care of her, Jenra, won't you?"

"You know I will"

"Oh good. How thrilling to know I'm so well-taken care of"

"Enough enough, Pup, you'll want to get an early night" Bryce said. "You've much to do tomorrow" They said their goodbyes, and spend their time as a family. Little did they knew that their last night together would be their last….

 _ **Review and Comment!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Fall of Highever pt3

**Chapter 3: Fall of Highever pt3**

 _ **Highever**_

Later that night, Fergus and his men went on their way to join the king's men. The rest of the Cousland was in the dining hall with their guests. Bryce was discussing old war stories with Howe; Eleanor was discussing the next banquet at the castle with Lady Landra as a way to keep her mind off of Fergus' safety. Little Oren was fussing over his food before getting a stern look from his mother. Jenra was speaking with Iona, who kept stuttering over her words due to her nervousness with speaking with the young lord.

Time passed and soon everyone retired to their quarters, Jenra was asleep in his bed with Fenrir on the floor beside him. The mabari heard something and lifted his head; Fenrir got up and bared his fangs as he growled at the door. Jenra woke up from the growling and lit a candle to see his hound at the door ready to fight. Fenrir wasn't the type to get up so late at night, something was wrong. "What is it, boy?" Fenrir just barked and growled as he faced the door. Jenra grabbed his great sword as the door opened to reveal one of the servants running.

"My lord! Help me! The castle is under attack!" The man collapsed, dead on the floor with a arrow in his back…to reveal soldiers in the colors of the Howe family. Jenra couldn't believe this…why would Howe's men attack them? Fenrir rushed one of the soldiers and tore into his throat, the other soldier ran for the hound with axe in hand. The young lord charged and ran the second soldier through the abdomen and soldier dropped the floor with eyes dead to the world. The door opened and Jenra and Fenrir prepared for the next attack, to his relief it was his mother… in full armor.

Eleanor ran to Jenra and hugged him; she checked her son for any wounds and sighed with relief. "Thank the Maker…I heard fighting and I feared the worst!" Jenra was still in shock…he had never seen his mother in armor before, but he had heard faint stories about his mother's past. Eleanor was the daughter of a pirate known as the Storm Giant that was feared from Rivain to the Storm Coast. During the Orlesian occupation, she and Bryce first meeting went terribly as they came into conflict until the Orlesians forced them to work together. Eleanor still carried the tattoo and old scars from her past... Jenra now understood why his father never dared to cross her. Jenra went to attention he went back to his room to put on his armor.

"A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall, so I barred the door" She said. "Did you see their shields? Those were Howe's men; that snake! I knew he couldn't be trusted ever since I first met the man"

"He betrayed us? But why...?" Jenra asked.

"Howe was always a bitter man, jealous of your father's accomplishments" Eleanor then gasped. "Bryce…" she said. "Jenra, have you seen your father? He never came to bed"

"No, I haven't. I've been in my room"

"We must find him!" Eleanor said. "Find Oriana and Oren, hopefully we can get away from this madness" They headed for Fergus' room, when they got there they could only look in horror. Oriana and Oren were on the floor dead, the room was ransacked…there was a struggle, Oriana tried to fight off the soldiers to protect her son. She was stabbed in the chest while little Oren had his throat slit. Eleanor fell to the floor crying, while Jenra could only clench his fist in rage. "Oriana…my little Oren…Damn him, DAMN THAT BASTARD!" she howled in sorrow. "They were innocents"

"Howe…" Jenra seethed. "I will kill him, I will make him suffer!"

"Oh, poor Fergus let us go" Eleanor said. "I-I don't want to see this!" She placed her hand on Jenra to force her son to come, they could help them but they could at least save the rest of their family. They went to castle courtyards, the smell of blood and fire filled their noses as sounds of screaming and swords clashing filled the air. One of the peasants ran, trying to escape the carnage ran past Eleanor, Jenra and Fenrir only to be met with an arrow to the neck. Howe wasn't going to leave anyone left alive, whether they were a threat or not. Eleanor quickly took out an arrow and in a blink of an eye struck two of Howe's men in the head. More soldiers came running for them, Jenra and Fenrir charged ripping through them. However the more Howe's men they killed the more came to fight them, they had to run…Jenra saw a barrel of oil and knocked it over to obstruct their pursuit. Eleanor grabbed a torch and ignited the oil burning the soldiers.

They headed for Bryce's study, the last place he was before the attacks started. The castle guards lead by Ser Gilmore were fighting Howe's men but their numbers were falling rapidly. In the back was a mage, quite possibly an apostate, casting a lightning spell against the castle's archers. Eleanor shot her arrow and struck the mage in the shoulder allowing their men to kill the mage. Jenra guarded his side and kicked one of Howe's men to the floor and sliced his head off. Fenrir mauled the next soldier as the castle guard closed in on the enemy soldiers. As the last of Howe's men fell, Gilmore rallied the men.

"Go! Man the gate! Keep those bastards out as long as you can!" The guard's went to barricade the door as Gilmore met with Jenra. "My Ladyship! My lord! Thank the Maker, you're both alive! I was certain…they had gotten through"

"They did get through…"

"They killed Oriana and my grandson…I can't..." Eleanor choked. "Are you injured?"

"Don't worry about me, your Ladyship…I'm just happy you two are unharmed" The guards at the door struggled to keep the gate closed as they could hear impacts coming from the other side. "When I realized what was happening, it was all I could to shut the gates…unfortunately, they won't keep Howe's men out long" Gilmore said. "If you've another way out of the castle, use it quickly"

"Not without my Father" Jenra said. "Do you know where he is?"

"When I last saw the teyrn, he'd been badly wounded…I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you" he said. "Go towards the kitchen, I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the larder"

"Bless you, Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you" Eleanor said.

"Maker watch over us all…" Gilmore ran to the gates as it was about to break open, Jenra and his mother head for the servant quarters. Jenra looked back as Gilmore and the rest of the guards made a final stand…it was the last time he saw the good man. Jenra's group scoured the castle avoiding the main area where the battles took place and fighting off straggler groups. On the way they came across Lady Landra, her son Dairren and Iona they were all slain trying to head for the servant's exit. Eleanor lowered her head sadness; Lady Landra was one of her closest friends and one of the few nobles who knew of her past as a pirate. She bent down and closed their eyes as she muttered a small prayer.

An arrow was shot from a distance and Jenra knocked it away with his sword. They had to go…this was not the time to mourn. They headed for kitchen; they saw Nan and the elven servants dead on the ground…they died trying to resist Howe's men and paid a heavy price. They could movement and heavy, labored breathing from the pantry…it was Bryce on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"Bryce!"

"Father!"

"Eleanor, Jenra…oh thank goodness you are safe" Bryce coughed, spilling more blood on the floor. His arm gave out and fell to the floor.

"No, no, no…Maker please, not you" Eleanor pleaded.

"Howe's men….found me first, almost did me in right there…"

"Father, save your strength please" Jenra said trying to keep his emotions in check. "We need to get you out of here"

"I…I'm afraid I won't make it, Pup"

"No, no I know you…you're the strongest man I know" Jenra pleaded. "You'll survive this and then we'll find Fergus…"

"Ah, my boy…if only that was true…" Bryce said sadly.

"Bryce, no! The servants' passage is right here…we flee together and find you a healer" Eleanor said.

"I cannot make it…I would only slow you down" A footstep was heard coming to the pantry and Duncan came in sheathing his sword. The man was amazing, enemies infested the castle and yet no speck of blood was on his armor…he didn't even show signs of fatigue.

"I'm afraid the teyrn is correct…Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit but it won't be for long" the warden said. "The castle is surrounded, getting past will be difficult"

"You are…Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?" Eleanor asked.

Duncan nodded. "Yes, your Ladyship. The teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner"

"My younger son helped me get here, Maker be praised"

Duncan looked at Jenra. "I am not surprised"

"Duncan…you are under no obligation to me, but I beg you…take my wife and son to safety" Bryce pleaded.

"I will, your Lordship….your eldest and the king will know what happened"

"So long as justice comes to Howe…"

"Darling, are you…sure?" Eleanor asked.

"I will not allow the most important thing in my life die to Howe's treachery" Bryce looked at his son, who was close to breaking down. "Pup, I was able to grab this before I came here…" He held up a black greatsword with silver and red accents, Jenra's eyes went wide…it was the family sword, Night-fang it was passed down from generation to generation from one head of the Cousland family to another.

"Father…I-I can't…that sword is Fergus' birthright, not mine"

"Take it my son…should the worst happen and Fergus' is discovered to be fallen by Howe's treachery, you must take up the family legacy" he said. "Live my son, make your mark on the world"

Eleanor placed her hand on Jenra's shoulder. "Darling, go with the Warden" She said. "You have a better chance to escape without me"

"Mother, no…" Jenra said with tears in his eyes.

"Eleanor…"

"Hush, Bryce…I'll kill every bastard that comes through the door but I won't abandon you" Eleanor said softly.

"No, I won't let you sacrifice yourself like this!"

"My place is with your father, at his side, to death and beyond" she said wiping away her son's tears. "Bryce is right; you have so much to live for"

"Go pup, warn your brother and know that we love you, you do us proud…." Bryce said. They could hear yelling, much louder than before.

"We must go, they've broken through the gates" Duncan said. He saw Jenra on the ground crying. "Honor their sacrifice, young lord…you are not meant to die here" Jenra gripped Night-fang and left with Duncan to the servants' exit. He took one last look at his home, at his family…

"Goodbye, darling…"

* * *

 _ **Outskirts of Castle Cousland**_

After hours of navigating the tunnels, Jenra and Duncan made out into the mountains surrounding the castle. Jenra ran to the peak, and his heart sank as he saw his home in flames and now under the banner of the hated Rendon Howe. The young lord looked at Night-fang, the last reminder of his proud family heritage and gripped the hilt as he looked on with determined eyes. The Cousland legacy would not die here…he swore on his family's honor and Howe would know justice.

"Duncan…"

"Yes, my young lord" Duncan said.

"You said you were looking for recruits for the Grey Wardens" He turned to Duncan. "You found one"

"Are you sure? This choice is not made lightly" he said. "Once you are on the path…there is no going back"

"The only path to go is forward, that is what my father taught me"

"Very well then, we head for Ostagar in the south" Jenra nodded as he took out his old greatsword and planted it on the peak and sheathe Night-fang. His kissed his fingers and planted it on his old sword, which represented his old life and looked back at the castle one last time.

"Until we meet again, my home…"

 _ **Out of tragedy, a legend is born! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Joining pt1

**Chapter 4: The Joining pt1**

 _Representing the furthest point of encroachment by the ancient Tevinter Imperium into the barbarian lands of the southeast, the fortress of Ostagar was once one of the most important defensive holdings south of the Waking Sea. It stood at the edge of the Korcari Wilds watching for any signs of invasion by the barbarians known today as the Chasind wilders. Straddling a narrow pass in the hills, the fortress needed to be by-passed to reach the fertile lowlands to the north and proved to be exceedingly difficult for the wilders to attack because of its naturally defensible position. Like most imperial holdings in the south, Ostagar was abandoned after Tevinter's collapse during the first Blight. It was successfully sacked by the Chasind wilders and then, as the Chasind threat dwindled following the creation of the modern Ferelden nation, fell to ruin completely._

 _It has remained unmanned for four centuries, though most of the walls still stand-as does the tall Tower of Ishal, named after the great archon that ordered its construction. Ostagar remains a testament to the magical power of the Imperium that created it._ _-From Ferelden: Folklore and History, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

 _ **Ostagar**_

After traveling for several weeks Jenra, Fenrir and Duncan finally made it the ruins of Ostagar. Even after thousands of years, Ostagar stood proud and strong…a testament of to the endurance of Tevinter architecture. They walked the bridge to the entrance of the castle grounds, where a man in gold armor walked towards the entrance along with his guards to greet Duncan. Duncan shook the man's hand although he had a confused look on his face. "King Cailan? I didn't expect…" King Cailan is the current king of Ferelden and the son of King Maric Theirin the savior of Ferelden from the Orlesian Empire. Although seen as foolish and a child playing at king by the older nobles, he is seen by the common people as a strong and just king willing to make alliance with former enemies for the good of Ferelden.

Cailan smirked. "A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun"

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty"

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit, I take this is he?" Cailan asked.

Duncan nodded. "Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty"

Cailan walked over and gave the young lord a warm smile. "No need, Duncan. You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever met"

Jenra froze a little; being in the presence of the king was overwhelming. He then remembered his manners and bowed at the king. "M-my name is Jenra, i-it's an honor to meet your majesty"

"Now, now no need for such nervousness, you are among friends here" Cailan said. "Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men but we are still awaiting your father" Jenra could only breathe a sigh of relief, Fergus was alive…but then his heart dropped, he would have to tell his brother about what happened to his wife and son, their parents and their home. How could he look his brother in the face and tell him that he failed and lost everything? "Young Cousland, is something the matter? I hope I didn't do anything to offend you"

Jenra lowered his head. "M-my father is not coming. He…died when our castle was taken" he said trying to keep his emotions under control.

Cailan's eyes went wide. "Dead?! What do you mean? Duncan, do you know anything about this?"

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and has taken control of Highever Castle" Duncan said. "Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told any story he wished"

"I…can scarcely believe it. How could he think he would get away with such treachery!" the king said angrily. He faced Jenra. "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word"

Jenra bowed. "Thank you, your Majesty. You have eased this troubled heart" he said. "Do you know where my brother is? I-I need to tell him what has happened"

"Unfortunately, your brother and his men are scouting in the Wilds" Cailan said. "They won't be back for a while"

"No…he may be in danger!" He then then remembered who he was talking to and relented. "I apologize for my outburst…"

Cailan nodded. "I understand your plight, Lord Cousland, but nothing can be done until your brother returns and that will not be until the battle is over" he said. "All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being"

"I suppose that is all I can do…"

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies"

Duncan nodded. "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces be here in less than a week"

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different"

"Are things really going that well?" Jenra asked.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight, there are plenty of darkspawn but alas no sign of an archdemon" Cailan sighed. "It's not the tales but it will have to do, I suppose" Jenra was stunned, the Blight was one of the most devastating calamities to happen to Thedas most people would be glad that such a terror never happen at all but King Cailan sounded almost disappointed. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell Grey Warden" He and his men went back to the camp leaving Jenra and Duncan.

Duncan shook his head. "His Majesty would do well to keep a handle on his confidence"

"He seems so sure of victory…"

"Yet despite the victories, the darkspawn grows in numbers with each passing day" he said. "No, there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling" Days before Duncan sent out a call of the Wardens of Orlais but it would be days before they could join the force at Ostagar. With the Wardens numbers in Ferelden too few, he'd hope Teyrn Loghain's forces would make up the difference. "To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay" Duncan said. "Every recruit must go through this ritual before becoming a Grey Warden"

"You may rest for the time being, when you are fully rested seek out at Warden named Alistair" he said. "Tell him to summon the other recruits"

Hours later, Jenra came out of an empty tent fresh from resting. Fenrir was put into a kennel with the other mabari, the young lord hoped his hound would behave in his absence. The forces built up to defeat the darkspawn were impressive…The wardens, Templars, mages and even the Chasind all together in one place to deal with the threat at hand. It wouldn't last of course…such alliances never do but for once it was nice to everyone working together. As Jenra searched the camp for the warden Alistair he could hear the Chantry sisters give a sermon for battle that was coming. The air was so tense that the young lord could sense it, it seemed not everyone was as confident as the king was but there was also a small glimmer of hope of maybe they can stop the Blight before it begins.

He headed northeast of the camp among the stone statues to see a young man in brown light armor about his age talking to a mage though from the look on the mage's face told a different story. The mage crossed his arms. "What is it now? Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?"

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence" the man said.

"What her Reverence 'desires' is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Warden…by the king's orders, I might add!"

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" the man asked coyly.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes I was harassing you by delivering a message"

"Your glibness does you no credit, Warden"

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you…the grumpy one"

The mage's patience was finally worn out. "Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must; get out of the way, fool!" He walked away with his face redder than the reddest fruit as the young man gave a slight smirk not that his fun was done.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together" he said. "It's like a party; we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about"

"You are a strange man…" Jenra said.

"So I've been told…" he said. "I saw you come in with Duncan, I'm Alistair" Jenra looked him up and down, it was kind of hard seeing him as a Grey Warden in comparison of Duncan. "I know what you're thinking…I don't look like much but then again it's hard to compare to the likes of Duncan…he's one of the best"

"Uh…I…I mean…" Jenra stuttered. "I apologize if I've offended up…please bear me no mind"

"Uh-huh…anyway as junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining" Alistair said. "So I never caught your name…"

"Oh I'm Jenra, Jenra Cousland"

"Teyrn Cousland's son…how in the Maker's name did he manage that?" he asked to himself. "So, I'm curious; have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

"No, I haven't…"

"It's not a pleasant experience…when I fought my first one; I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was…." Jenra tilted his head, wanting Alistair to explain more. "Well you see…let's head towards Duncan" Jenra and Alistair headed for Duncan who was near a bonfire setting down items that were in his hand. On the other side of the pyre were two other men, recruits just like Jenra. Duncan turned and faced the two men.

"Good, I was wondering where you were" Duncan then gave Alistair a stern look which made the man flinch. "Alistair, I've been hearing that you've been riling up the mages"

"The revered mother ambushed me, the way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army"

Duncan sighed. "So that's it…she forced you to sass the mage" he said. "We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We will need everyone in case the archdemon appears"

"You're right, Duncan. I apologize"

Duncan nodded happy with Alistair's answer and faced the recruits. "Now then, since you are all here, we can begin" he said. "You will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit"

"Why do we need…?" Jenra asked.

"For the Joining, I'll explain more once you returned" Duncan said. "The second task is to retrieve some scolls left behind from when the Wilds were a warden outpost. They are old treaties, they were once only formalities but with so many forgetting their commitments to us, I suspect it will be a good idea to have something to remind them with"

Jenra nodded. "Sounds simple enough"

"Confidence, good you will need that when you face the darkspawn" he said. "As for the scrolls, they are protected by magical seals that only a Grey Warden can break"

"But that's not the only reason I'm going with you" Alistair said. "Grey Wardens have the ability to sense darkspawn; they won't be able to ambush us when I'm with you"

"The scrolls are in an old overgrown ruin deep in the wilds, but be warned, the scrolls may be destroyed from the very long years." Duncan said. "Watch over you charges, Alistair, return quickly and safely"

"We will"

"May the Maker watch over your path, I will see you when you return" The party headed for the Korcari Wilds.

 _ **Into the unknown…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Joining pt2

**Chapter 5: The Joining pt2**

 _ **Ostagar**_

Alistair and the rest of the recruits were heading towards the gate leading for the Korcari Wilds for their trial. Alistair was talking to the guard to gain entrance into the Wilds, Jenra took the time to get to know the other recruits since after they become Grey Wardens, and they would be working closely together. To his right was a large pudgy man wielding with a simple greatsword named Ser Jory. He comes from Redcliffe, where he served as a knight for Arl Eamon. He was a jolly man and a bit of braggart as well as a family man, he had a wife back at Redcliffe who was carrying his first child. He was drafted into the Grey Wardens by Duncan after winning a tournament in Highever.

To his left was a smaller man with a bow and arrow named Davith, he was a man of very few words. What few words Jenra could get out of the man was that he was from Denerim where he was a criminal, a petty thief. He was a man who relied on his wits and luck but his luck ran out when he met Duncan. Daveth tried to cut Duncan's purse, only to be caught red-handed by the Grey Warden. He fled, but the guards caught him before Duncan could. With the guards seeking to hang him for repeated offenses, Duncan intervened with the Right of Conscription, simultaneously saving Daveth's life and recruiting him to the Grey Wardens. However it was not something he liked talking about, Jenra figured it was wounded pride. The creaking of the gate snapped Jenra to attention, the gates were opened and it was time to enter the Wilds.

* * *

 _ **The Korcari Wilds**_

 _It is said that in the midst of the Black Age, when werewolves stalked the lands of Ferelden in numbers that kept every farmholder indoors and a hound on every doorstep, a powerful arl of the Alamarri peoples stood and declared that he would put an end to the threat. His arling stood on the border of the dark forest on the southern border of the Ferelden Valley, and he claimed that the werewolves used the forest to launch their midnight assaults on humanity._ _For 20 years, this arl led an army of warriors and hounds deep into the forest. In his hunt for the werewolves, he slew not only every wolf he came upon, but also every member of the Chasind wilder folk. Any one of them, he said, could harbor a demon inside and thus be a werewolf in disguise. For 20 years, the forest rang with screams, and the rivers ran red._

 _The tales say that an old Chasind woman found her sons all dead at the arl's blades. She pulled one of those very blades from one son's heart and plunged it into her own chest, cursing the arl's name as she did so. Where her blood touched the ground, a mist began to rise. It spread and spread until it was everywhere in the forest. The arl's army became lost, and it is said that they died there. Others say they wander still. The ruins of his arling stand to this day, filled with the ghosts of women waiting eternally for their husbands to return. The forest of the legend is, of course, the Korcari Wilds. There are as many legends about the great southern forest as there are shadows, or so the saying goes. The Chasind wilder folk have made their home there since mankind first came to these lands, and the wildlands spread as far into the south as anyone has ventured. Beyond the mists are vast tracts of snow, white-capped mountains, and entire fields of ice. It is a land too cold for mankind to survive, yet the Chasind eke out an existence even there, and they tell of horrors beyond the Wilds that the lowland folk could not begin to comprehend._

 _To most, Ferelden simply ends with the Korcari Wilds: There is nothing beyond. The Wilds is a land of great trees, wet marshes and dangerous monsters. What more need be said?_ _-From Land of the Wilders, by Mother Ailis, Chantry scholar, 9:18 Dragon._

The Korcari Wilds seemed like any other forest in Ferelden, though it was hotter and wetter than the others. The sounds of insects echoed throughout the Wilds, that is when they weren't trying to feed on a person. It was also hard to see strangely even though it was the middle of the day due to mist surrounding the Wilds though according to Daveth it was not natural but the result of some curse. He may have been right as Jenra has been feeling a sense of foreboding ever since they entered the forest. It wasn't long until that foreboding became a sense of death in the air…

"Maker's breath…" Jory said in horror. Daveth and Jenra was also stunned into horror as they walked into battlefield…no not a battlefield, it was more like a slaughtering ground. Fire was everywhere and yet it did not spread any further, mystic flames from a mage. Items were ransacked and rend asunder yet nothing of value was gone just littered across the ground. Dead soldiers littered the area; some were hung up in the trees like trophies. Not even the livestock were spared. Alistair just looked on, not in fear or anger it was just expected like he wasn't surprised that they would come across something like this. As they walked, they saw as soldier crawling towards them, alive but without medical care he wouldn't be for long.

"Who…? Grey…Wardens…?"

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair said.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn…" the soldier said weakly. "They came out of the ground…please, help me! I've got to…return to camp…" Alistair crouched down and got out his pack.

"I have bandages in my pack" Alistair went to work on the man's wounds, it wasn't much but he would at least be able to make it back to camp.

"Thank you" he groaned. "I've got to get out of here"

"He was lucky…darkspawn don't usually leave survivors"

"Oh Maker, what have I gotten myself into…?" Jory said. "An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn"

"Calm yourself, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful"

"Those soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed!" he said. "There's an entire army in these forests, how many can the four of us slay?!"

"There are darkspawn about but as long as we stay away from the bulk of the horde, we'll be fine"

Jory held his head as he paced around. "This is foolish and reckless…we should go back" Alistair stayed calm despite Ser Jory's panicking, it was all part of the test…he was exactly in Jory's spot when he was first recruited. If the recruit couldn't face their fears then they wouldn't survive long against the darkspawn.

"Then we'll fight our way out of trouble" Jenra said. "I will not die to such foul creatures, not when my brother is still out there and certainly not while Rendon Howe eludes justice" Alistair gave a slight smirk, the boldness of this one…the young Cousland may have more potential than he first thought. "Your wife is with child, am I right?"

"Y-yes"

"Then you cannot give up here, look around you Ser Jory…look at this carnage, it will only spread" he said. "Who will protect your wife and child, then?"

"I'll continue I have no plans to die here especially after barely escaping the noose" Daveth said.

Jory nodded finally calming down. "You are right…thank you for reminding me what's important"

"Now that this is done, let's continue on before it gets dark…we really don't want to meet the darkspawn then" Jenra and the recruits nodded and continued on. It wasn't long until they encountered darkspawn…they were twisted creatures with a barely humanoid visage, despite how feral they were the darkspawn proved to be smarter than the party thought. They were surprisingly tactical in their approach, using traps to slow them down while their archers pinned them down with rain of arrows. Alistair's presence was invaluable, thanks to his ability to sense darkspawn the creatures could not use the ambush tactics that they were known for.

As they gotten closer to the old ruins holding the Warden treaties, the horde had gotten more vicious. They were led by a creature called an emissary, slightly smarter darkspawn that wielded magic. While the party was dealing with the darkspawn in front of them, the emissary cast a fireball spell not caring that its allies were caught in its spell. It was here that Alistair displayed another one of his abilities as a light blue aura permeated from his body, with a swipe of his sword the fire spell was disrupted. Alistair was a Templar or at least a former Templar; they were soldiers of the Chantry. Templars had the ability to disrupt and neutralize magic, due to this they kept watch over the legal mages or hunt the illegal ones. While Jenra and the other recruits dealt with the stragglers, Alistair went after the emissary…the darkspawn mage casts another spell but found that it couldn't thanks to the Warden's Templar abilities. Alistair closed in and beheaded the darkspawn, with the emissary dead the rest of the darkspawn scattered. The party took out their vials and filled it with darkspawn blood, the smell was unbearable…the darkspawn smelled like rotting corpses despite being freshly killed. After the vials were filled, Alistair called the recruits to his position.

"We should hurry…when darkspawn runs away, it not long until they come back with reinforcements" They headed for the old ruins, Alistair headed for a chest in some rubble. As he gotten closer, he stopped and frowned.

"Something the matter, Alistair?" Jenra asked.

"The chest is broken…that shouldn't be possible, the seal prevents anyone not a Grey Warden from tampering what's inside" he said. "Whoever did this must have quite the magic ability…"

"Well, well, what have we here?" The party went to attention and saw on the stairway a woman, dressed in rags with a staff behind her. As she walked down, Jenra couldn't keep his eyes off of her…she was hauntingly beautiful with skin as fine as ivory, an alluring presence that made a devout man a sinner. But it was her eyes that caught the young lord's attention, her eyes was almost catlike and was a brilliant gold…in certain lights Jenra could have sworn that they glowed. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? Scavengers poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?" she asked. "Or merely intruders, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of east prey?" Her eyes locked eyes with Jenra's eyes, such intensity like she looks in his soul. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

"Intruder? And just how are these your Wilds?" Jenra asked.

The woman chuckled. "Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same?" She walked forward; the party was on guard…she gave a slight smirk of amusement at their defensiveness. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'why are they here?" she said. "And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby" Alistair said.

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" she asked.

"Yes, swooping is bad" Daveth shook and walked back slowly with his eyes wide. "Daveth? What's gotten into you?"

"S-she's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" When archer said that, the party went on alert, the woman just laughed.

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends have you no minds of your own?" She then smirked at Jenra, which made the man wary but at the same time he couldn't help but blush. "You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine, let us be civilized"

"My name is Jenra"

"And you may call me Morrigan"

 _ **With this simple exchange, their destinies are forever intertwined…Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Joining pt3

**Chapter 6: The Joining pt3**

 _ **The Korcari Wilds**_

"Shall I guess your purpose? You sought in that chest, something that is here no longer?" Morrigan asked.

Alistair frowned. "Here no longer?' You stole them, didn't you? You're…some kind of…sneaky…witch-thief!"

"Such wit…" She said deadpan. "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them"

Morrigan crossed her arms; despite being outnumbered four to one she held no fear. Jenra had a feeling that if she wanted to she could wipe them out quickly. The Witches of the Wilds were legendarily powerful mages capable of shapeshifters and deadly curses. "I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened" Jenra spoke up hoping to avoid any unnecessary conflict.

"Milady, we mean you no threat" Jenra said with a bow. "If you could please tell us who removed them?"

"'Twas my mother, in fact"

Jenra blinked, he didn't expect that answer. "Y-your mother?"

Morrigan's brow rose. "Yes, my mother. Did you assume I spawned from a log?"

Alistair snorted. "A thieving, weird-talking log, perhaps…"

"Charming…not all in the Wilds are monsters, flowers grow as well as toads" This made Daveth and Jory flinched at her remark, Morrigan just smirked. "If you wish, I will take you to my mother. 'Tis not far from here and you may ask her for your papers, if you like"

Alistair crossed his arms. "We need those treaties, but I dislike this…Morrigan's sudden appearance, it too convenient"

Jenra looked at him. "But how would it benefit her to meet us here?"

Morrigan shrugged. "I don't really care, now do you want to see my mother or not?" she asked. "She prefers her privacy, and dislikes anyone who intrudes on that privacy"

"We will come"

"She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch" Daveth muttered nervously.

"Follow me, then, if it pleases you" The party followed the witch deeper into the forest. Morrigan truly knew the Wilds as they were able to avoid large hordes of darkspawn. They got closer to their location and Morrigan broke way and raised her hand. Her hand glowed and a barrier appeared, magical runes appeared on the ground. Magic wards were set up so Morrigan and her mother wouldn't be disturbed.

"That's impressive…" Alistair said.

"What is?" Jenra asked.

"A magic barrier that extends this far…most mages can only cast small personal versions or small area domes for a group" he explained. "Be on your guard…we're dealing with a very powerful mage…" They continued on until they reached a simple run downed cabin, in front of it was an old woman dressed in rags. Despite her appearance, there was something imposing about her Jenra looked at Alistair he felt the same thing as he.

"Greetings, Mother. I bring you four Grey Wardens who…"

"I see them, girl" the old woman said. She came close and examined them. "Mmm as I expected…"

Alistair crossed his arms. "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe…shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way one's a fool"

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth said in fear.

"Quiet, man! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?" Jory asked nervously.

"Smart lad, though sadly irrelevant in the larger scheme of things but alas it's not I who decides. Believe what you will" The party was starting to believe this was a waste of time; the old woman wasn't making any sense. But they didn't dare run the risk of upsetting her, mad old woman or not they sensed she was a powerful mage. She looked in Jenra's eyes and walked forward, closely examining the young lord. "Hmm and what of you? Do you possess a different viewpoint? Or you believe as the others do?"

"Honestly I don't know what to believe"

To Jenra's shock the old woman started to laugh, which unnerved the others. "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware…or is it oblivious? I can never remember" she said. "So much about you is uncertain…and yet I believe" The old woman tilted her head. "Do I? Why, it seems I do!"

Alistair raised his brow. "So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that" She said with a chuckle. Morrigan looked away; Jenra could have sworn she was blushing. It seems no matter the background, embarrassing parents were universal. "Such tales she fancies though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!" The old woman laughed.

Morrigan cleared her throat, hoping to change the subject. "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother"

"Ah yes, the treaties…and before you began barking, your precious seal wore off long ago" she said. "I have protected them" She went into the cabin and came out with pieces of paper, aged but no worse for wear. She gave them to Alistair. "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize"

"Err…thank you?" Alistair said. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat, or perhaps they realize nothing" The old woman said with a laugh. Jenra and Alistair looked at each other in confusion. "Oh don't mind me. You have what you came for"

"Time for you to go, then"

"Don't be ridiculous, girl…these are your guests"

Morrigan sighed in annoyance. "Oh, very well, I will show you out of the woods. Follow me" They followed Morrigan back through the forest until they saw the gate. "This is as far I can take you"

Jenra bowed. "Thank you, milady…are you sure you will alright on your way home?"

Morrigan scoffed and crossed her arms. "I am not so weak, that I cannot take care of myself"

"I-I didn't mean…I mean…well it's just so dark and well with… all the darkspawn..." Jenra stuttered while blushing. "Ah forgive me, I…I meant no offense"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "You should be more worried about yourself…" Before Jenra could talk, she walked back into the forest. Jenra turned and saw Alistair with a slight smirk.

"Someone fancies the witch…"

Jenra blushed. "I-it's not like that…I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't offer my hand to a lady" he said. "Let's us go, I'm sure Duncan is worried about us" They went inside the camp.

* * *

 _ **Ostagar**_

Duncan was waiting by the bonfire as the party approached; he turned and greeted them, "Good you have returned have you been successful?" He was shown the three vials of darkspawn blood and the treaties. Duncan nodded happy with the results. "I've had the Circle mages preparing, we can begin the Joining immediately"

"There was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls"

"Were they the wilder folk?"

"I don't think so; I thought they might be apostates hiding from the Chantry. They were both very…odd"

"I know you were once a Templar, Alistair but Chantry business is not ours. We have what we need, let us focus on the Joining"

"Ser Duncan, forgive my impetuousness but you keep talking about this ritual but you have yet to explain what it is" Jenra said.

"I will not lie; to gain the abilities we have we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price" he said. "Fate decrees that you pay your price now rather than later"

"This ritual could kill us, could it?" Jory and Daveth had a look of shock; this was not something they signed up for. Jenra himself was unnerved, he could die without seeing his brother again…without seeing Rendon Howe punished for his crimes.

"As could any darkspawn in battle. If I didn't think you could survive I wouldn't have chosen you"

"Interesting…I'm anxious to see this Joining now" Daveth said.

"I agree, let's have it done" Jory said.

"Young lord?" Duncan asked.

Jenra closed his eyes and sighed. "The only path is forward…Let's begin"

Duncan nodded. "Alistair, take them to the old temple" Alistair led the recruits to farthest point of the camp where none could disturb them. The mages were all done with whatever they were doing and left the area so the Joining could begin. Duncan left them for a moment, allowing the recruits to talk among themselves. Jory was pacing around, restless and getting on the nerves of Daveth.

"Will you cut it out man? You are giving me a headache with your pacing"

"Why aren't you more worried? This Joining, the more I hear and think about it the less I like it" Jory said. "Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

Daveth shrugged. "Maybe it's tradition or maybe they're just trying to annoy you"

"My wife is in Highever with a child on the way…if they had warned me, it doesn't seem fair" Jenra lowered his head when Highever was mentioned; his home was in the hand of that villain Howe. He couldn't die here, not while his home was in the hands of that bastard, Jenra stood up.

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? The Wardens do what they must, perhaps its just their way?" Jenra asked.

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I would brave anything if it would save my home"

"I agree, the Grey Wardens have saved the world from darkspawn before. I say we trust in them" Daveth said. "Would you risk your pretty wife on a little fear?"

"I…"

"Maybe you'll die, maybe we'll all die, but if the darkspawn aren't stopped we'll die for sure"

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade…" Jory said. They all went silent when Duncan joined them; air felt somber like it was the last day any of them would see. Alistair wasn't making any wisecracks; he was serious as he joined Duncan. Jenra felt a lump in his stomach, he put on a brave face but he very scared of what was going to happen next.

"At last we come to the Joining" Duncan said. "The Grey Warden was founded during the first Blight, when Thedas stood on the verge of annihilation" He placed a large sliver chalice on the table. "So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint" The recruits eyes went wide, they were going to drink darkspawn blood…the taint was dangerous it kills almost everything it touches and for those unlucky few to survive they become blighted like the darkspawn themselves. It could even raise bodies as the undead as the taint killed the germs responsible for decay.

"We're…going to drink the blood of those…those creatures?" Jory asked horrified.

As the first Grey Warden did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory" Duncan said. "Our gift as well as our curse"

"Those who survive the Joining are enhanced as well as immune to the taint" Alistair said. "We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon"

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair nodded. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn" he said. "And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you" Duncan went to the table and grabbed the chalice.

"Daveth, step forward" The thief hesitated at first but did as the warden said and took the chalice and drunk the blood. Daveth slumped back in pain as he could hear soft dark whispers in his head, his eyes rolled back.

"Maker's breath!" Jory said horrified. Jenra could only look on in horror as Daveth gasped and choked until slumped to the ground with eyes dead to the world.

"I am sorry, Daveth…" Duncan said regretfully. "Step forward, Jory" He turned to the scared soldier as Jory stepped back and drew his sword. "Don't do this, Ser Jory"

"But…I have a wife, a child! Had I known…"

"There is no turning back…" Jenra looked at Alistair; he just closed his eyes like he knew what was coming next.

"No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Duncan drew his dagger and came in close; his eyes had no anger, no sadness…just nothing. Jory swung for Duncan and the warden parried and stabbed Jory in chest. Jory's face before he died was of fear, and betrayal.

"I'm sorry" Duncan said as he pulled the dagger out of the dead man's body. "But the Joining is not yet complete" Jenra looked on as he saw Jory on the ground in the puddle of his own blood. There was really no turning back…he would either become a Grey Warden or die from the ritual or Duncan's blade. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good" The young lord hesitated, but then he thought about his family, his home and Rendon Howe he hoped his anger and grief would be enough to get him over the threshold. He took the chalice and drank.

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden" Jenra held his head as whispers flooded his head, his eyes rolled back and then there was darkness….

 _ **Into the Abyss…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Siege of Ostagar pt1

**Chapter 7: Siege of Ostagar pt1**

A sky of green flashed in his mind, as Jenra saw a dragon. This dragon was different, it looked blighted…it roared a mighty roar but in between those roars he could hear whispers. He felt that should be able to understand the whispers but his mind flared as if his mind was trying to turn him away. The next thing the young lord saw was darkness…

* * *

 _ **Ostagar**_

Jenra could hear the crackling of the fire and the sound of metal moving. Then next thing he felt was something warm and wet on his face. He opened his eyes and saw his mabari on top of him and licking his face while whining. He placed his hand on the hound's head and pushed him away as he got up. "Good you're up" He turned his head and saw Alistair to the side sitting on some rubble.

"Alistair…" Jenra said. Fenrir rubbed his head against his hand and Jenra pat him on the head. "I'm okay boy…what are you doing here? I thought you were in the kennel"

"The kennel master had released the mabari in preparation of the battle" Alistair said. "Now that you're awake Duncan wants us to meet him" Jenra nodded and they walked towards the war table. The walk was awkwardly silent between them until Alistair spoke up. "So…glad you survived a shame about Jory and Daveth…"he said. "My Joining wasn't as bad, only one died but…it was still horrible…"

"Did Duncan have to kill Ser Jory?" Jenra asked.

Alistair sighed. "He…didn't have a choice; the Joining is a secret for a reason." He said. "Our numbers is small as it is, and if it was found out what being a Grey Warden required we would have less recruits than we do now" Jenra remembered the look on Duncan's face when he killed Jory, nothing…it was so easy for the Warden to put down a good man like Jory. The Grey Wardens were considered heroes, seeing Jory's murder made him question that view. "I hope you know Jory's death gave Duncan no pleasure, he was just honoring his obligations to the order"

"If you say so…"

"How do you feel?" Jenra didn't feel any different…he thought drinking the darkspawn blood would make him feel something. He did noticed when drank the blood, he wasn't in pain or choking as much as Daveth did perhaps the Joining affected people differently. Also he noticed that his armor and Night-fury was much lighter than before, Alistair did say something about increased strength. "Did have you a dream?"

"Yes, what…was that?" Jenra asked. "It seemed so real…"

"It's part of our ability to sense darkspawn, all recruits have the dreams, they're unnerving but they'll pass" Alistair said. "Before I forget, here…" He gave Jenra a pendant; it was red due to the blood within it. "It's a reminder of those that didn't make it this far" Jenra placed the pendant around his neck and they headed for the war council. There they saw King Cailan talking to a man in dark grey armor. Joining them was a mage from the Circle of Magi and a sister from the Chantry.

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault"

The man frowned. "You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines" Loghain Mac Tir, head of the Mac Tir family, the second teyrnir in Ferelden. He fought alongside King Maric during the Orlesian occupation and thus is considered a hero throughout Ferelden. Nowadays he serves as King Cailan's advisor, a difficult task at times.

Cailan crossed his arms. "If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all"

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need Orlesians to defend ourselves"

"It's not a 'fool notion'" Cailan said with a frown. "Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past…and you will remember who is king"

Loghain rubbed his forehead. "How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century"

"Then our current force will have to suffice, won't they?" Cailan faced Duncan. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

Duncan nodded. "They are, your Majesty"

Cailan saw Jenra and Alistair approach the table, the king smiled. "Ah, young Cousland! I understand congratulations are in order"

Jenra bowed. "Thank you, your Majesty but I don't feel that special"

"Modesty, ever the Cousland trait. I am glad you are here, every Grey Warden is needed now more than ever"

"Your fascination with glory and legends with be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality" Loghain said. Cailan sighed approaching the war table; he tired of bickering with Loghain. The plan was for The Grey Wardens and the king to bait the darkspawn in charging their lines. The tower would be alerted to light the beacon at the top, signaling Loghain's forces to move from cover to flank the darkspawn.

"This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruin, yes? Who shall light this beacon?" Cailan asked.

"I have a few men stationed there, it's not a dangerous task, but it is vital" Loghain said.

Cailan nodded. "Then we'll send out best, Alistair and the young Cousland can make sure it's done"

"We won't be a part of the main force? That's disappointing…" Alistair said.

"We need the beacon. Without it, Loghain's men won't know when to charge" Duncan said.

Cailan smirked. "You see? Glory for everyone"

"You rely on these Wardens too much, is that truly wise?"

"Enough Loghain, Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from"

"Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing"

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds"

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" Cailan asked.

Duncan sighed. "I...yes, your Majesty" The mage spoke up saying that the tower and its beacon were unnecessary with the Circle here but the sister cut him off arguing that they will not trust their lives to their magic and they should save it for the darkspawn. Before the mage could argue back, Loghain ended the argument saying the plan they had now was enough.

"Thank you, Loghain I cannot wait for that glorious moment" Cailan said. "The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil"

"Yes, Cailan…a glorious moment for us all…" Duncan and the other Wardens went on their way to make their final preparations; after the battle begins there would be no turning back. Alistair still had doubts about not being there to support Duncan, but the older Warden reminded him that the king commanded it. Duncan gave the two a map of the tower and before they knew it, they heard the horns as the soldiers scrambled to their places.

"Duncan…may the Maker watch over you" Alistair said.

"May he watch over us all…"

It was dark and storming as the soldiers stood at the gate facing the Wilds. The men and women held their positions but there was a sense of unease among the ranks. Despite winning the last three skirmishes with the darkspawn, a sense of undescribed dread was in the air as if they could feel something terrible could happen. The mabari hounds barked and growled as the Chantry priests said their prayers for the ones that wouldn't come back. The soldiers stood at attention as Duncan and King Cailan approached, having the Warden and the king on the battlefield did a little to strengthen morale.

"The plan will work, your Majesty" Duncan said.

"Of course it will, the Blight ends here" Cailan's confidence did little to reassure the Warden's doubts…the Wardens of Orlais were not here and he sensed a large horde coming that might be too much for them even with Loghain's forces but for the sake of the troops he did not argue. A large glow came from the forest, darkspawn slowly approached growling and thirsty for blood. An audible gasp was heard from the soldiers, even King Cailan was slightly unnerved…the horde eclipsed the last three they fought. A Hurlock Alpha came forward and cracked its neck as its brethren roared and snarl impatient for the blood to flow.

The bloodlust of the darkspawn was palpable, so much so that walked back in fear only to be held forward by their comrades. The Hurlock Alpha getting impatient with the waiting also, roared and signaled its brethren to attack. The horde rushed out of the forests heading for the forward guard. "Archers!" The archers lit their arrows on fire and primed their bows as a soldier held up his arm, when the darkspawn was close enough he signaled them to fire. A rain of arrows flew in and mowed down the advancing force but the horde kept coming. "Hounds!"

Hearing the orders the handlers released the mabari and the hounds charged the horde. When they collided the mabari ripped into the throat, the taint be damned…while some of the darkspawn impaled the hounds. The carnage was painful to watch, mabari hounds weren't just beast of war for Fereldens…they were life-long companions and family. Cailan raised his sword. "For Ferelden!" With that battle cry, the soldiers poured into battle as the darkspawn launched burning rocks at the castle.

Back inside the castle Alistair, Jenra, and Fenrir could feel the impact even though they were quite a distance away from the main fighting. Soldiers scrambled to secure the perimeter and the trio went in to do their part. They crossed the bridge towards the tower; a burning rock hit the bridge causing the ground to collapse under them. Alistair was about to fall until Jenra caught his hand and pulled him up. "Thank you"

"We're in this together, yes?"

Alistair chuckled. "Of course" Their heads started to rang, darkspawn was near. They got out their weapons and charged at them. Fenrir tackled the Hurlock allowing Alistair to stab its head, arrows flew toward him and he held up his shield to deflect them. Jenra gave a boot to the head of a Genlock and beheaded the Hurlock trying to stab him from behind. More came heading them but Jenra noticed the ones in the back were reinforcing their side's back end.

"Alistair, they're blocking the way to the Tower…it's like they know what we're planning"

"Unfortunately, our connection to the darkspawn is a double-edge sword" Alistair said. "They're just as aware of us as we are of them…wonderful, I wondering when it would become difficult" Before the horde could reach them, a fireball hit them and scattered them to the wind. Arrows struck the darkspawn's archers and several soldiers came in to attack the stragglers. "Loghain's men, just what we needed" One of the soldiers approached them.

"You…you're Grey Warden, aren't you?! They've taken the tower!"

"What are you talking about, man? Taken how?" Jenra asked.

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere; most of our men are dead!"

"Then we have to light the beacon ourselves!" Alistair said. "You mage, what's your name?"

"Irwin, sir!" The mage replied.

"Irwin, you're with us" he said. Alistair looked at the Loghain soldier. "You get your men to clear us a path to the tower's entrance "

"Sir!" The party headed for the tower, Loghain's men held them off while Irwin used his magic to scatter groups of them. Jenra and Alistair tore through the weaker ones while Fenrir hit them from the side. They had reached the doors and entered the tower, once inside they were met with a horrific sight…Loghain's soldiers were ripped apart. Limbs were scattered across the floor, some even looked like they were eaten on even though darkspawn didn't need any food. Irwin was close to throwing up; this was the first time the young mage had experienced carnage like this.

"Get a grip, lad…now's not the time" Irwin nodded and the party headed for the beacon.

 _ **Review and Comment!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Siege of Ostagar pt2

**Chapter 8: Siege of Ostagar pt2**

 _ **Tower of Ishal-Ostagar**_

The Tower of Ishal was constructed by the Tevinter Imperium along with the rest of the fortress of Ostagar during the height of its power as a fortification against the Chasind of the Korcari Wilds. The tower was named after the Archon that ordered its construction. After the First Blight the whole of Ostagar, along with the tower, was abandoned and fell into disrepair but the tower still stands strong several hundred years later. Some claims the tower is dwarven-made.

The party made their way through the tower, the darkspawn that infested its halls were dug in and more numerous than they thought. Irwin summoned a wall of fire in front of the approaching horde, as fierce as the darkspawn was they weren't very smart as they rushed through the flames without a thought to themselves. Jenra and Fenrir charged and cut down the weakened darkspawn allowing Alistair to get to the back ranks and kill the archers. When the battle was done the party continued up the tower. "Maker's breath…what are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here"

"I know, I'm disturbed by it too…darkspawn aren't clever, on their own anyway" Jenra said. "Perhaps Duncan is right that there is an archdemon in the area"

"If there is, then Maker help us because we are not ready…" As they continued, they saw more and more of the darkspawn's atrocities as they saw more dismembered bodies of Loghain's men. Another reminder of the terrifying might of the darkspawn…this tower was at least a hundred men strong and yet a small horde was able to wipe them all out. Throughout the tower, they also saw strange idols littering the area, twisted and misshapen as the darkspawn themselves. What bodies the darkspawn didn't butcher and eaten were held on pikes as a tribute of some kind.

"So strange…its almost like the darkspawn have set up an area of worship" Irwin said.

"I'm not surprised, all darkspawn are driven by the song of the Old Gods" Alistair said. "The song is to them like the Chant of Light is to Andrastians…well maybe that's not the right comparison" He sighed. "It's hard to explain"

"Ser Warden, just what is the Old Gods?"

"To be honest no one really knows, even Tevinter doesn't know and they once worshiped them" Alistair said. "Some say they're gods in dragon form, others say they're just incredibly powerful demons manifesting in this world as dragons"

"Does it matter?" Jenra asked. "Regardless of their origins, they're a threat to all of Thedas"

"Very true, well let us be on our way the king is depending on us" The party reached the third floor of the tower, the beacon was in their grasp. However they found something large in the way hunched over devouring a corpse, it was an ogre the largest of the darkspawn. It gazed behind and wiped its maw as it stood up, it gave a roar as it charged the party. "Move!" The party ran out the way as the ogre charged into a pillar.

"Alistair, what is our plan?" Jenra asked.

"Don't know, I've never faced an ogre before" Alistair said. The warden noticed that the ogre had a scar on it right eye, it might not be able to see too well. "Hit its blind spot but keep your distance so it doesn't grab you!" The rest of the party spread out so the ogre couldn't close in on them, Jenra and Alistair hit the large darkspawn from the side while Fenrir nipped at the ogre's heels. Irwin cast spells to heal the others and support them from far way. Despite how large the darkspawn was quite fast being able to charge and hit Jenra. The young lord was thrown across the floor and slid toward the rails; he shook his head and felt thunderous steps heading his way. Jenra rolled out of the way and sliced the tendons in the back of the ogre's legs.

"Ser Warden!" Jenra saw Irwin starting to cast a lightning spell, he rolled out of the way as electricity streamed from the mage's hand and hit the ogre. The large darkspawn roared in pain as it the lightning ran across its body, the ogre fell with a might thud and did not move. The party panted in exhaustion but their work was not done yet.

"The beacon is over here, we've surely missed the signal…let's light it quickly before it's too late" The party headed for the beacon and Irwin lit the kindling…

* * *

 _ **Loghain's forces-Ostagar**_

Outside the tower as the battle raged and Loghain and his men were awaiting the signal, they looked up to see the top of the tower on fire. "Sound the retreat" His lieutenant looked at Loghain shocked, the beacon was lit they had to assist Cailan and the main forces. They would not last against the full brunt of the darkspawn horde.

"But…what about the king? Should we not…"

Loghain glared at his lieutenant and grabbed her arm. "Do as I command!" His lieutenant glared back and pulled away as she faced their troops. She looked back at Loghain as he stared at the beacon, what was going on in the head of her lord? Despite the many questions in her head, the order of her lord was absolute.

"Pull out! All of you, let's move!" The soldier was shocked and confused, weren't going to enter the battle? What was going on that they we retreating before they had a chance to fight? They moved out nevertheless, unsure if what they were doing was the right thing. Loghain continued to look on at the beacon and without a word walked away from the battle, leaving Cailan to his fate.

* * *

 _ **Main force-Ostagar**_

The battle raged, despite the best efforts of the main forces…the battle was quickly going south as the darkspawn was overwhelming them. For every darkspawn they killed, three more took their place. Duncan dodged a sword blow and struck back with a mighty swing, Cailan mowed down more of them but the monsters kept coming. All around them they could hear their allies scream as the darkspawn slaughtered them, this was no longer a battle but a massacre. Duncan had to get to Cailan and tell him to sound the retreat; this was no longer a winnable battle. The warden heard thundering footsteps behind him, an ogre…with so many darkspawn around them Duncan's supernatural sense was working overtime making him mess something a big as an ogre. Duncan went to attack but the ogre tossed him away like a ragdoll, leaving the king open.

Cailan looked back and swung his sword but the ogre grabbed him. The king was looking and the face of death, and for the first time in a long time…he felt fear. The ogre snarled at him and roared as it crushed Cailan in its hand like a ripened fruit; blood gushed from the fallen king and flowed to the ground like a river. Cailan slumped back, eyes dead to the world…his face frozen in a state of fear. The ogre tossed the king away like trash near Duncan, the warden was crawling towards Cailan…his leg was broken from the impact of his fall. He saw the ogre roaring to the sky, as if it was gloating that it had killed the king of Ferelden. Rage flooded Duncan he would avenge the fallen king regardless of his broken leg, he rushed the ogre with both swords in hand.

The pain he felt excruciating but he could ignore it long enough to kill this darkspawn with all the strength he could muster he lunged at the chest of the ogre. He latched on and furiously kept stabbing the heart of the darkspawn, with the ogre roaring in pain. He continued to stab it until it fell to the ground; he rolled off the ogre with a surge of pain hitting his leg. He looked at Cailan's body, at least his death wasn't in vain…he limped over the body, if he were to die then would be alongside a good man. Not far from him, a soldier was cut down by a Hurlock and went to find more victims. Duncan looked up, the beacon was lit…Jenra and Alistair had done it but why wasn't Loghain and his men here? And then a terrible realization hit him…Loghain had betrayed and abandoned them. Out of the fire…a Hurlock alpha and more darkspawn rushed the field, the last thing Duncan saw the alpha's axe heading for his head…

* * *

 _ **The Tower of Ishal**_

"Do you think we made it in time?" Jenra asked.

Alistar sighed. "I don't know…I honestly don't know" he said. "Let's get out of here…I'm worried about Duncan" Just as they were about to leave, darkspawn flooded the room. Irwin was going to cast a spell but a Hurlock cut him down before he could raise his staff. "Irwin!"

"Alistair, it's too late for him!" They made their last stand, cutting through genlocks and hurlocks but there was too many of them. A darkspawn archer primed its bow and fired…Jenra was hit in the shoulder and then two more times in the abdomen, he fell to the ground and world went black…

* * *

 _ **Highever-years ago**_

 _Deep in Highever castle, a young boy in his bed coughing and in pain as his worried parents were around him. His father had called every herbalist and mage from across the lands in a desperate attempt to save his youngest son. The boy remembered the several nights when his mother would stay up for nights on end, forgoing food to watch over her son…she would sing him Rivaini lullabies that he loved as a baby to try and soothe his pain. A doctor checked the pulse of the boy._

" _Doctor tell me…will my boy live?" Bryce asked with tears in his eyes._

 _The doctor sighed. "My lord…there is no easy way to tell you this…" he said. "We've tried everything, from magic to our strongest medicine…he has not been getting better" Jenra coughed making Eleanor to come close to his son, she grasped his tiny hands and prayed for the Maker's blessing. "He has only a few days…"_

" _How many…?" Bryce asked reluctantly._

" _Two…three days at the most…I am truly sorry…"_

" _No…NO!" Eleanor wailed. Bryce went to grab his wife, and they walked out of the room where Eleanor's sobs echoed the castle. The doctor stayed and looked back at the boy,_

" _I am truly sorry, my boy…may you find peace beside the Maker…" The doctor left the room, allowing the boy to have as much rest as he could afford. Unknown them however a bright figure appeared before the boy and gently place its hand on his forehead._

" _You are not alone…"_

* * *

 _ **Korcari Wilds**_

Jenra opened his eyes and saw Morrigan near a book shelf; he was in a bed and his armor off leaving him bare. Morrigan turned and crossed her arms. "Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased"

"Morrigan? What are…?" He then felt a twinge of pain when he moved; he saw there were bandages on his shoulder and abdomen.

"'Tis unwise to move around, even a Grey Warden needs time to heal their wounds, yes?"

"What happened to the darkspawn? The army? The king?" Jenra asked.

"You were injured and then Mother rescued you" Morrigan said. "The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle" The news hit Jenra hard, Loghain had betrayed them…betrayed the king, he could hardly believe it. Their efforts were for nothing.

Jenra lowered his head. "How many?"

"Many were massacred…you and your friend are one of the few survivors" she said. "You may want to check on your friend…he is not taking it well"

"Where is he?"

"He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke"

"Why does she want to see me…?" Jenra asked.

"I do not know, she rarely tells me her plans"

Jenra nodded and then bowed. "I see, thank you for helping me milady"

Morrigan blushed and turned away. "I...you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer" Jenra put on his armor and went outside.

 _ **Betrayal and Defeat! What's next for Jenra and Alistair? Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Siege of Ostagar-Aftermath

**Chapter 9: Siege of Ostagar-Aftermath**

 _ **Flemeth's hut-Korcari Wilds**_

Jenra headed outside where he saw Alistair overlooking the water with Fenrir at his side. Mabari usually only listen to the master they imprinted on but for Fenrir to be there comforting Alistair, the Warden must have been in a very troubled state. Fenrir ears perked up and the hound got off the ground to see Jenra, Alistair turned around and ran towards him. "You…you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure"

"You worry too much, young man, my magic hasn't failed me yet" The old woman said.

Alistair sighed. "This doesn't seem real…if it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead…" he said. "Like…like…" Alistair turned away trying to keep his emotions in check, but Jenra knew…he was thinking about Duncan, a casualty of the battle alongside the king. "Ah sorry you had to see that"

"Don't be…I lost people important to me just recently, its okay if you miss them" Jenra turned to the old woman. "Morrigan told me you treated me, thank you…uh what do we call you, madam? You never told us your name"

The old woman crossed her arms and scoffed. "Names are pretty but useless. The Chasind folk came me Flemeth, I suppose it will do" Jenra and Alistair eyes went wide; it couldn't be…the Flemeth? The originator of the legend of the Witch of the Wilds that mothers told children to keep them from misbehaving. Her name was known as far as Antiva. If she really is Flemeth then that would explain why they were save single-handedly from certain death. "But what does it matter? I know magic and it has served you both well, has it not?"

"Why did you save us? You could have easily left us to die" Alistair said.

"Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, can we? Someone has to deal with these darkspawn" Flemeth said. "Unless you've forgotten the Warden's duty in your grief…"

"No we haven't forgotten…but Loghain's betrayal has made things difficult" Jenra said. "I don't understand, why would he do it?"

"A very good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature" she said. "Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver or he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat"

"You mean the archdemon…so Duncan was right" Alistair said. "We must warn everyone"

"And who will believe you, hmm? Or do you think to convince this Loghain of his mistake?"

"He just betrayed his own king! If Arl Eamon knew what he did at Ostagar, he would be the first to call for his execution!"

"But Alistair, do you think he would believe us over a teyrn?" Jenra asked.

"I suppose…Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar, so he still has all his men and he was Cailan's uncle" Alistair said. "If that doesn't work…we always have your father, the Couslands always had the most influence" Jenra lowered his head. "Jenra?"

"My father is dead and Highever has fallen…as far as I know, I'm the last of the Couslands" Jenra said sadly.

"I'm…sorry, I didn't know…" Alistair said. "Then we should go to Redcliffe and appeal to Eamon. I know him, he's a good man respected in the Landsmeet"

"Would it be enough though? Could we call the other Grey Wardens?"

Alistair sighed. "I don't know how to contact them, like you I'm also new to this"

"Duncan said he contacted the Wardens from Orlais…though I don't know if they're even on their way" Jenra said. "We need to do something…"

"You have more at your disposal than you think" Flemeth said. Alistair and Jenra looked at each other…they knew she was talking about the treaties. With the treaties Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages and any other place. They are obligated to help or face the Blight alone…an insurance policy against the more stubborn nobles. Flemeth crossed her arms. "I may be old but dwarves, elves, mages, the Arl Eamon and who knows else…this sounds like an army to me"

"So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and…build an army?" Alistair asked.

"Of course! Isn't that what we Grey Wardens do after all?"

"Hmm, confidence…Ferelden may survive this after all" Flemeth said amused. "Now…before you go, there is one more thing I can offer you" She faced the hut. "Girl!" Morrigan came out of the hut wearing a tattered apron and a scarf around her head.

"The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?"

"The Grey Wardens will be leaving shortly; girl and you will be joining them"

"Such a shame…" Morrigan's head snapped to her mother. "What?!"

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" Flemeth said with a laugh.

Jenra's eyes lit up a little. "I think that's an excellent idea" Morrigan glared at him and the young lord stiffened up. "I…I mean, we would be happy…to have you along. T…the more the merrier" Jenra looked away with a blush.

"See…one of them is happy to have you with them" the old woman said amused. "And if I remember correctly, you've been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance" She looked at the Wardens. "As for you, consider this repayment for your lives"

Alistair crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Not to…look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate"

"If you have a problem with us illegal mages, then perhaps I should have left you on the tower…"

"Uh…point taken"

"Mother…this is not how I wanted this. I'm not even ready…"

"You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn" Flemeth said. "They need you, Morrigan and without you, they will surely fail. All will perish under the Blight, even I" Morrigan was taken aback; she had never known her mother to admit her weakness or that she could die.

"I…understand"

"Do you understand, Wardens? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed"

Jenra nodded. "You have my word, madam…no harm shall come to your daughter"

Morrigan sighed. "Allow me to get my things, if you please" Morrigan gathered her things; it didn't take long due to not having much to begin with. She came back outside looking even more irritated than usual. "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination" she said. "'Tis not far and you will find much you need there or if you prefer, I shall be your silent guide. The choice is yours"

Jenra shook his head. "Speak your mind, Lady Morrigan…we will need all the insight you have if we are to succeed"

Morrigan chuckled. "You might regret that, Warden"

"Please call me Jenra"

"Very well…Jenra" she said. Morrigan looked at Alistair. "And what of you, Alistair?"

"Can you cook?"

"I…can cook, yes"

Jenra face palmed. "Alistair…" he said. "You don't have to cook, Morrigan"

"Obviously, you've never had my cooking…it will kill us"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "I also know at least fifteen different poisons that grow right here in this marsh. Not that I would suggest 'tis at all related to cooking" Jenra sighed this was going to be a long trip, it was obvious that he was going to play peacekeeper between Morrigan and Alistair. Before they left Morrigan was given something for the darkspawn to smell so they wouldn't sense them as they left the Wilds. They made their way out of the Wilds and headed for the town of Lothering.

* * *

 _ **Denerim**_

Denerim is the capital of Ferelden as well as an arling of the kingdom and the seat of the annual Landsmeet. Denerim is considered a holy city to worshippers of Andraste, as it is the place of her birth. Home of the nobility and the common people, this sprawling city has much to offer the adventurer, with its market place, magic shops, armorers and bordellos. However, one cannot let one's eye rest on a single place for too long, lest a back alley brawler or thief cut one's purse strings, or one's throat. In the royal castle, Loghain was addressing the nobles of Ferelden alongside his daughter and the widow of King Cailan, Queen Anora. Turmoil had struck when news came that the king lost his life at Ostagar.

"…And I expect each of you to supply these men. We must rebuild what was lost at Ostagar and quickly" Loghain said. "There are those who would take advantage of our weakened state if we let them. We must defeat this darkspawn incursion but we must do so sensibly and without hesitation"

"Your lordship, if I might speak?" a red haired man in grey armor asked. Teagan Guerrin, Bann of Rainesfere. He is Arl Eamon's younger brother as well as brother to Rowan, the deceased queen of Ferelden and mother of the late King Cailan. "You have declared yourself Queen Anora's regent and claim we must unite under your banner for our own good" he said. "But what of the army lost at Ostagar? Your withdrawal was most…fortuitous" The other nobles gasped, Teagan dared to accuse the king's father-in-law of possible betrayal.

Loghain glared at Teagan. "Everything I have done has been to secure Ferelden's independence. I have not shirked my duty to the throne and neither will any of you!"

Teagan was not moved nor intimidated. "The Bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it!"

"Understand this: I will brook no threat to this nation…from you or anyone!" Loghain walked away leaving the shocked nobles, wondering what the future held for their nation.

"Bann Teagan, please!" Anora said.

"Your Majesty, your father risks civil war" he said. "If Eamon or Bryce were here…"

Anora sighed. "Bann Teagan, my father is doing what is best"

"Did he also do what was best for your husband, your Majesty?" Anora was speechless as Teagan walked away, although she loved her father even she had to admit that things were suspicious.

* * *

 _In ancient times, Lothering was little more than a trading post that served the fortress of Ostagar to the south. Nowadays, it is larger, serving Redcliffe and the community of merchants and surface dwarves near Orzammar. Its location on the North Road gives it strategic value, so control of Lothering has historically been a matter of contention between the Southern Bannorn and the South Reach Arling. King Calenhad himself stepped in and awarded the town to South Reach in the Exalted Age, which has largely ended the feud, or at least the appearance of it. -From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of A Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

 _ **Lothering**_

After days of walking the Wilds, the party made it to Lothering where they could gain supplies and information on what their next move would be. However they ran into a problem…they didn't have much gold on hand. Morrigan carried no coin; Jenra's inheritance was lost to him with only Alistair having gold in his purse."Not much we can do with so little…" Jenra said.

"We'll have to work a few odd jobs to make some coin" Alistair said. "Once inside, let's check the Chanter's Board they usually have a few jobs that pay moderately well"

"We can always go the simple route and steal the gold" Morrigan said. The witch smirked. "I've heard the crows are notorious for their mischief…"

"No"

"I've done this before Alistair…all I have to do is change into a crow and…"

"And alert every Templar in the town? We don't need the trouble"

"If we do it your way, we'll be old and grey before we have enough coin" Morrigan said. "At least my way we can gain our gold quickly and be on our way to defeat the darkspawn" While Alistair and Morrigan were busy arguing, they caught the attention of highwaymen who were looking for trouble.

 _ **The party runs into trouble while Ferelden begins its descent into turmoil! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Lothering pt1

**Chapter 10: Lothering pt1**

 _ **Lothering**_

Jenra was trying to restore order to their group when a group of highwaymen approached them. "Wake up, gentlemen! More travelers to attend to" A man in light armor said. "I'd guess that fellow is the leader" Jenra turned his head around wondering who he was talking to until he realized that he was talking about him. Fenrir growled and bared his fangs sensing a threat. The highwaymen's presence was enough to stop Alistair and Morrigan argument at least for now.

"Err…they don't look much like them others, you know. Uh...maybe we should just let these ones pass…" The man with the dual swords said.

"Nonesense! Greetings, travelers!"

Alistair frowned. "Highwaymen, preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "They are fools to get in our way, I say teach them a lesson"

"Now is that any way to greet someone? Tsk, tsk, tsk a simple ten gold and you're free to move on" The party didn't have enough as it was, they would be worst off if they gave them gold plus there would be no guarantee that these bandits won't ask for more. Jenra stood his ground; he would not be bullied by scoundrels.

"You should listen to your friend, we are not simple travelers" Jenra said defiantly. The leader glared at the young lord but his second in command backed away a little.

"What did I tell you? No wagons and this one looks armed"

"The toll applies to everyone, Hanric." He glared at Jenra who glared back. "That's why it's a toll and not, say, a refugee tax"

"Oh, right. Even if you're no refugee, you still gotta pay"

"Press this at your peril, bandit…it will not end well for you" Jenra warned. "You're no darkspawn but I have no trouble pretending you are one" Jenra slowly slid out Night-fang as a show of intimidation, the bandits all backed away except the leader who looked more amused than anything.

"Who do you think you are…a Grey Warden?"

"I am" The smirk on the leader dropped. "So is my companion"

"Grey Warden? Them ones killed the king!" Jenra and Alistair's eyes went wide, this was very much news to them.

Alistair frowned. "We killed the king?! Who told you this?" The smirk on the bandit leader's face returned, Alistair's reaction gave them away.

"So you're the traitors…Teyrn Loghain put quite a bounty on any who are found" he said. "Forget the ten gold…surrender" The bandits took fighting positions; Jenra unsheathed his sword fully revealing his pitch-black blade. Fenrir barked and growled, while Morrigan formed a fireball in her hand. Alistair unhooked his shield and took out his long sword.

"Yield now…this won't be a fight you'll walk away from…" Jenra said.

"Ask yourself…is Loghain's bounty really worth your lives?" Alistair asked.

"But if you wish to throw away your lives…who are we to stop you?" Morrigan said. Fenrir growled and bared his fangs ready to pounce on his master's orders. The tension in the air was thick; whoever makes the first move starts the battle. In the end, the bandit leader blinked first and backed off.

"Let's forget the whole thing…we'll just leave you to your darkspawn-fighting, king-killing ways"

"You're not getting away that easily…" Jenra said. "You will give back your ill-gotten gain and never return to Lothering" He sheaths his sword. "And you best pray to the Maker that we never meet again" The bandits were quick to do what the young lord order and the party went into the town. Lothering was a rustic little village with farmlands as far as the eye could see, the people lived in little houses that were more huts than an actual house. The biggest building in the village was the chantry. It was the opposite of Highever but that didn't take away from its charm.

"Well there it is, Lothering. Pretty as a painting" Alistair said.

"Ah, so you have finally decided to rejoin us have you?" Morrigan asked. "Falling on your blade in gref seemed like too much trouble, I take it?"

Alistair crossed his arms. "Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"Right, very creepy…forget I asked" Alistair said deadpan. Alistair had been very quiet sense they left the Wilds, he always looked like he wanted to say something but would clam up at the last moment.

"Now, now Morrigan Alistair needed time, lay off the lad" Morrigan turned away, Jenra shook his head…the woman was very hard for him to understand. "What did you want to talk about, Alistair?"

Morrigan snorted. "His navel, I suspect. He certainly has been contemplating it for long enough"

"Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover you've never had a friend your entire life"

"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so"

Jenra sighed. "Are you two really going to quarrel like children throughout our journey?" he asked. "Look I know we're all new at this, but we have to work together…right now we are all we have" Morrigan and Alistair looked at each other and then looked away.

"Very well, we will cease…at least for now" Morrigan said.

"Good, because I tire of playing den mother"

"Anyway…I thought we should talk about what's next" Alistair said. "Have you seen the treaties?"

"Yes on the way here" Jenra said. "We need the Dalish, the dwarves of Ozammar and the Circle of Magi, quite the journey…"

"We should see Eamon first, having the Ferelden nobles on our side would be a big step" Alistair said. "Plus, Redcliffe is not far from here"

"Then we shall do just that…"

"Another thing, Jenra…we need a leader"

"Well that's you, right?"

Alistair chuckled. "Flattering but I don't exactly inspire much leadership" he said. "I saw how you stood your guard against the bandits and you're able to keep the peace in our group…I think you should be our leader"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say you'll accept" Jenra wasn't sure about this; he had never been leader of anything before. Usually he was happy to let his father or Fergus take the lead, this was a big step for him. He was worried, what if he messed up? What if someone dies on his watch? He couldn't even save his parents…what good was he? But Alistair had a point, he was still grieving Duncan to keep his head straight and Morrigan was too confrontational…it had to be him.

"Very well, I won't let you down"

Alistair smiled. "I know you won't" he said. "What's your first order?"

"We look to gain some gold and information" Jenra said. "I didn't like what that bandit said about Loghain declaring us traitors, he's up to something and I want to know what" The party went to look for some information, as they went along they found that things were not well in Lothering. The sudden surge of people escaping the darkspawn or surviving Ostagar had put a strain on the village's resources. People fighting over resources, some with fatal results…the Templars have been trying to keep the peace but they were stretched too thin to be of some help. The local tavern and Chantry have been doing their part but there wasn't enough food to go around, it had gotten so bad that the markets were marking up their prices to stay in business.

They crossed the bridge into the center of the village where they saw children in front of a cage with sticks banging at the cage and the others throwing rocks to something in a cage. They came close and saw a behemoth of a man with bronze skin, pointed ears and fiery red eyes. The man was speaking in a tongue Alistair and Jenra didn't recognize but Morrigan did. Qunlat…that man was a Qunari, a people not very well known in Thedas however what was known about them was they were taller and more robust than humans. Their most striking features were their horns, giving them the rather unflattering nickname 'oxmen' although this qunari had no horns making him look like a large elf. Qunari follow The Qun, a religion that's closer to philosophy that what the Chantry is… like the people, little is known about the Qun and the Qunari were in no hurry to explain it to outsiders.

Morrigan frowned and approached the cage. "Stop it you brats or I'll turn you into a toad" The witch showcased her magic to show she was not joking around and the children ran away screaming. Jenra and Alistair came towards Morrigan and the Qunari, despite being hit by rocks and aggravated he was calm and show no signs of injury.

"Way to make a scene Morrigan…" Alistair said. Before she could respond, the Qunari spoke up.

"You aren't one of my captors" he then frowned. "I will not amuse you anymore than I have the other humans, leave me in peace"

"You're a prisoner? Who put you here?" Jenra asked.

"I'm in a cage, am I not? I've been placed here by the Chantry"

"Why?" The Qunari said nothing and looked away in shame; it must have been really bad. "What is your name?"

"Sten of the Beresaad…the vanguard of the qunari peoples" he said. "I have been convicted of murder, have the villager's not spoken of this?"

"We just got here" Alistair said. "Who did you murder?"

"The people of a farmhold…eight humans, in addition to the children" Sten said bluntly. "However I feel, whatever I've done…My life is forfeit"

"If you feel guilty for what you did, then why…?"

"Either you have an enviable memory or a pitiable life, to know nothing of regret" He said. "It's been twenty days. I shouldn't last much longer…another week at most"

"You're just going to sit here and die?" Jenra asked. "Don't you seek atonement?"

"Death is my atonement"

"There are other ways of atonement…it is obvious you have a strong arm" Jenra said. "I would make use it against the Blight"

That caught the qunari's attention. "The Blight? You are a Grey Warden, then?"

"I am…a new member but a Warden nonetheless"

"My people deeply respect the Grey Wardens, that dedication to your purpose…we admire that deeply" Sten said. "If you can convince what you call….the Revered Mother to release me then my life is in your hands"

Jenra nodded. "Until then…" They walked away to the The Chantry to see the Revered Mother.

"To be left here to starve or to be taken by darkspawn…how merciful of the Chantry" Morrigan said sarcastically.

"You've heard him, he's killed people…children included" Alistair said. "Are you sure about this, Jenra?"

"He feels remorse for what he's done" he said. "Plus we need all the help we can get and I'd say a strong qunari is a welcomed addition" They made it to the Chantry, inside the brothers and sisters were working full time to help the refugees. With more and more coming, the staff looked like they were close to collapsing from the lack of sleep. Even the Templars were on edge.

"You…Miss, what is your name?" a Templar asked. "You…seem quite odd to me"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "You would not be the first to think so" she said annoyed. "But avert your eyes; I will not have you staring overlong"

"Best get used to it, I'll be watching you…we want no trouble here"

"Nor do I…see to it you don't cause it" The Templar narrowed his eyes as the party went on their way.

Jenra sighed. "It won't help us to antagonize the Templars, Morrigan"

"Fine, but if the Templars try something…I make no promises" she said. "They have a reputation of…nervous fingers"

"As long as I'm here, I'll protect you"

Morrigan looked away and blushed. "I am not so weak that I need protection…but I appreciate the thought"

Jenra smiled. "Of course"

 _ **Next time! Review and Comment!**_

 _ **Notice: I'm submitting my chapters three days a week now, You can check my profile for the days.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Lothering pt2

**Chapter 11: Lothering pt2**

 _ **The Chantry-Lothering**_

The party headed for the Revered Mother who was talking to a red-hair woman in Chantry robes. From the woman's accent she was Orlesian. "All is calm outside, your Reverence" She said. "I've given the doomsayer and his audience some peace of mind"

"Thank you, Sister Leliana…things are dark enough without someone spreading fear" the Revered Mother said. A chantry sister ran to them. "Yes? What is it?"

"Leliana, come quick!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Some people have gotten into a fight with merchants over supplies. The Templars are too busy to break it up" she said worried. Leliana nodded and went with the sister to break up the fight outside. Before Leliana was away, hers and Jenra's eyes met, the woman's eyes went wide before she turned the corner. The Revered Mother was left alone and the party approached her.

"Is there something I can do for you, then?" she asked.

"I wish to talk about the qunari prisoner, your Reverence" Jenra said. She tilted her head and stood.

"It might have been kinder to execute him but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you?"

"I wish to have him released"

The Revered Mother frowned. "Then his next victims might count you and me as their murderers"

"I was thinking you might release him into my custody" Jenra said. "Anything that happens, will be my responsibility"

"Who are you…? One does not just come and ask for a proven murderer"

"My name is Jenra, I am a Grey Warden" he said. "I'm recruiting the qunari to fight the Blight" The Revered Mother's eyes widen as she took a step back.

"You shouldn't be here; Teryn Loghain has declared the Wardens traitors of Ferelden"

"So we've heard, but Loghain has lied to you…he has betrayed the king" Alistair said.

"Please…leave, if you do I promise to keep you presence quiet"

"We're getting nowhere…perhaps we should just kill her and take the key" Morrigan said. Alistair and Jenra looked at her shocked for suggesting such a thing; they would have the whole village hunting them if they were to kill the Revered Mother. The Mother wasn't happy about Morrigan's answer and threatened to call the Templars…this was going nowhere, Jenra had to take control of the situation before it got out of hand.

"Apologies for my companion's outburst…we don't wish any ill upon you or this village" he said. "If you can't trust me as the Grey Warden, can you trust me as a member of House Cousland?" He took out his sword and handed it to her. "This is Night-fang, my family's sword and evidence of who I am" She examined the sword to check for anything that would give her doubt about Jenra's identity, the sword was certainly an unusual sword but that wasn't enough until she went to the hilt and saw the heraldry of the Cousland family, the wreath. The Revered Mother gave Jenra his sword back.

"Hmm, since our bann has forsaken Lothering, perhaps you are the best choice for secular justice after all" She went to her desk and took out a key and gave it to him. "Here then, take the key to the qunari's cage and take him away. I pray this is the right path, for all our sakes"

"You have my thanks, your Reverence" They walked away, Alistair glared at Morrigan.

"I can't believe you even tried that, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking of getting our recruit, it was going nowhere quickly"

"That was dangerous, Morrigan…as long as we are considered traitors, Loghain has the upper hand" As they were talking, a man entered the Chantry…he gazed the room and when he saw Alistair his eyes lit up and he walked toward the party.

"Alistair? By the Maker, I…I was certain you were dead!"

"Sir Donall!" Alistair walked forward and greeted the man. "Not yet, no thanks to Teryn Loghain"

"I knew Loghain's story was rubbish, if Arl Eamon were well…he'd set Loghain right" This was news for Alistair; he knew Eamon was getting on in years but he didn't know he was sick. Donall explained that it came down recently, the best herbalist and mages in the land wasn't to help his condition. All seemed hopeless until someone brought up the Urn of Sacred Ashes, the ashes of Andrasre herself said to cure any illness.

"Isn't that just legend?" Jenra asked.

"Aye but we either chase the fable or let the Arl die" Donall sighed. "The Arl falls ill before the king died and Loghain declares himself Regent, if he planned this…such thoughts do not sit well with me"

"Wait…Loghain declared himself Regent? Without a Landsmeet?" Alistair asked shocked. "Is he trying to cause a civil war?"

"Who knows what that man is thinking, anymore…?"

"We're heading for Redcliffe as soon as our business is done here"

Donell nodded. "Well I'm certain you would be welcomed at Castle Redcliffe, the arlessa is there and she could tell you more than I could"

* * *

 _ **Lothering**_

The party came back outside and went to Sten's cage, who expressed surprise that they would come back for them. Jenra opened his cage and the qunari walked out…for a man who hadn't eaten in twenty days he looked no worse for wear. He went over to the chest and reclaimed his armor…as he grabbed a weapon he had a forlorn look on his face. Before Jenra could ask what was wrong, several men in full armor approached them. Their armor was emblazed with a symbol of a dragon, the heraldry of Teyrnir of Gwaren. "Well, look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed"

Alistair frowned. "Uh-oh, Loghain's men…this can't be good"

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about a fellow by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen him?"

"It seems we were lied to" They got out their weapons and the party got into a fighting stance.

"Sten, are you okay to fight?" Jenra asked.

"Yes" Before blows could begin, Leliana came up between them…trying to stop another fight from happening.

"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge"

"They're more than that, now stay out of our way, Sister" the leader said. "You protect these traitors; you'll get the same as them"

"Threatening a Sister…classy" Alistair said deadpan. "Loghain know how to pick his thugs"

"Enough talk; take the Warden into custody…kill the sister and anyone else that gets in your way"

Jenra pushed Leliana behind him and the Sister blushed a little. The party took out their weapons. "Stand back, madam…I don't think your words will get through them"

"Right! "Let's make this quick!" The battle began with leader going after Jenra, the party spread out to keep themselves on guard. Jenra pushed Leliana away and guarded with his sword, he kicked the leader away and saw one of the warriors come behind the Sister.

"Madam, behind you!" To the young lord's surprise, Leliana quickly grabbed the warriors arm and wrung the dagger out of his hand and stabbed him in the back all in one move.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I can handle myself" The archer in the back primed her bow, and Leliana took the dagger and threw it at the archer's head, killing her. Leliana then ran and grabbed the bow and arrow from the body. "I will help your friends, Warden"

"Uh…sure" Jenra went back to focusing on his battle; the battle quickly snowballed and fell to the party's advantage. When the battle was over only the leader and two other men were left alive. The leader was on his knees begging the party for mercy.

"All right, you've won! We surrender!"

"I say we kill them" Morrigan said. "They could go back to Loghain and tell him about our whereabouts"

Sten nodded. "Agreed, best to save us trouble down the line"

"No! They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting, now" Leliana said.

Morrigan crossed her arms. "Are you a fool? They tried to kill us, why should we give them any quarter?"

"In the end we are all the Maker's children…we should forgive like any good person"

Morrigan scoffed. "Such rabble…"

"We won't kill him, instead you'll send Loghain a message" Jenra said.

"W…what do you want to him?" the leader asked in fear.

"Tell him we know the truth and that he can't run from justice" The leader and his men were quick to agree and they ran away not wanting to risk anymore of the party's wrath. Jenra turn to Leliana who was placing the bow on her back and she then got on her knees praying for the men and women that didn't survive the battle. After she was done, she walked toward Jenra and the others. "Impressive, who knew a Sister could fight?"

"You flatter me, Warden…but I couldn't just sit by and not help" Leliana said.

"Please call me, Jenra"

Leliana smiled. "Jenra…such a nice name" Morrigan scoffed and rolled her eyes which didn't escape the notice of Alistair who gave a slight smirk. "My name is Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering…or I was"

Jenra tilted his head. "What does that mean?"

"The Maker spoke to me…he said I would be needed and that he would give a sign" Leliana said. "What happened at Ostagar, and then an appearance of a Grey Warden in our small town, what could that be but signs?"

"Ooookay, we should back away very slowly…" Alistair said.

The sister blushed. "I...I know how this sounds…"

"Idiotic, inane, insane…by all means stop me when I'm wrong" Morrigan said deadpan.

"It's true! I had a dream…a vision!" Leliana said. She pointed to the locals. "Look at the people here, they are lost to despair and this darkness, the chaos…will spread. The Maker didn't want this"

"What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!"

"Well…she's eager, that's for sure…"Alistair said.

"It's another useful arm, it would be wasteful not to take her" Sten said.

"I will not turn down help when it is offered…welcome aboard, Leliana"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought"

Leliana smiled. "Thank you! I appreciate being given this chance, I won't let you down" The others walked away leaving Morrigan and Alistair. The witch saw the warden with a grin on his face.

"What, fool?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous…" Alistair said amused.

"Alistair do us all a blessing…jump off a cliff" she said walking away.

"Yeah, very jealous" As they got closer to the gate, Jenra and Alistair felt their heads ringing and the two Wardens went to attention. "Jenra, you felt that?" The young lord nodded. "Everyone, prepare yourself…darkspawn are close" They headed for the gate and saw two dwarves near some crushed boxes being attacked by darkspawn.

"Away with you, foul creatures! Leave us alone!" Jenra and Alistair came in and cut down two darkspawn while Sten and Fenrir hit the darkspawn's back ranks. Morrigan and Leliana attacked from a distance with their magic and arrows respectively. Before long they were able to drive the darkspawn back but they knew that would not be the end, they were only the scouts…which meant more weren't too far behind. And when they swarmed, the village would be in trouble. "Mighty timely arrival there, my friend. I'm much obliged"

"You are welcome"

"The name's Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur." A younger dwarf came beside him. "This here is my son, Sandal. Say hello my, my boy"

"Hello"

"Road's been mighty dangerous these days, mind if I ask you what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way"

"I doubt you want to travel with a Grey Warden" Alistair said.

"Hmm, Grey Warden…you know there may be more excitement on your path than is good for my boy and me" Bodahn said. "Farewell and good fortune" They got their wares that weren't broken and quickly ran away. Alistair rubbed his head.

"Why do I get the feeling, we'll see more of those two?" The party went on their way to Redcliffe.

 _ **Our merry band of heroes grows by two! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Respite1

**Chapter 12: Respite Ⅰ**

 _ **Between Lothering and Redcliffe**_

After leaving behind Lothering, the party headed west to the village of Redcliffe to seek an audience with Arl Eamon. However when they reached the village, there would be complications a Eamon was rendered ill…what caused was unknown but it was troubling enough that Redcliffe's soldiers were sent out to find the fabled Urn of Sacred Ashes to cure the arl's illness. While on the road, the party saw their path begin to lose light…it would be foolish to venture any further at night especially with the Blight currently going on.

"This looks like a good place to set camp" Jenra said. They took a detour into the forest and found a nice valley situated amongst various forested hills, with one unobstructed entrance close to a water source. They began unpacking and setting up camp, Morrigan took her stuff and found the most isolated spot to set up her tent. "Morrigan, don't you think it would be safer to build your shelter around us? Strength in numbers and all that?"

"I've set protective wards near the area I wish set shelter in" Morrigan said. Jenra looked unsure. "Stop your worrying, have you forgotten that I lived the Wilds all my life?"

Jenra sighed…there was no use arguing with her. "Very well but don't go too far"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "Worried I might do something unbecoming?"

"I'm worried if we get attacked, we may not be able to help you"

Morrigan blushed. "Worry about yourself!" She stormed off leaving a very confused Jenra. He just didn't understand Morrigan; he has tried to be patient and friendly to her but her response at time when she didn't act all standoffish is to act all aloof. Alistair came up and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Jenra…women have their strange ways" Jenra got along well with Alistair, he had been nothing but helpful with this whole Warden business. Alistair had his odd quirks such as his attempt at jokes that only he thought was funny but other than that he was loyal friend. In a way, he kind of reminded Jenra of his own brother Fergus…maybe that was the reason Alistair was so approachable.

Leliana chuckled. "I think it's just a Morrigan way" Leliana since joining the party had an easy time fitting in, Fenrir enjoyed her prescience. Alistair got along well with her, which meant less time for Morrigan and him to argue which Jenra was infinitely grateful for. They saw Sten wondering the campgrounds until he stopped and place his sword in the ground. Sten was a strange one, since he was freed from his imprisonment he talked with no one, even Morrigan wasn't that anti-social. "Sten what are you doing?"

"Making camp…"

"Er…where's your shelter?" Alistair asked.

"I am a warrior, not a builder"

"Right…this is normal…" he said. "Well, I'm heading into the forest for some food I'll be back soon" Jenra and Leliana offered to help Sten with his shelter, before long he had protection from the elements.

"Interesting…" Sten said.

"What is?" Jenra asked.

"You are a warrior and yet you build…Leliana was a priestess and yet she's a warrior" the qunari said. "You bas are strange…"

"Bas?"

"It means 'thing' in qunlat…we refer to all outside the Qun as bas" Leliana went to start the campfire while Jenra sat down to rest. Out in the distance he could see that Morrigan had started a campfire of her own. Fenrir was going about his own business, going into the forest for food…Jenra wasn't worried mabari always came back to their masters. While resting Jenra realized that while they were all working together, they barely knew anything about each other. Defeating the Blight was going to be a long and dangerous journey, and if they couldn't trust each other they were as sure as dead.

"So…Sten, I've never seen a qunari before, tell me about your people"

Sten looked at him and then away. "No"

"N-no? Why not?"

"People are not simple; they cannot be summarized for easy reference in the manner of: 'The elves are a lithe, pointy-eared people who excel at poverty'"

"No need to be hostile..."

Sten snorted. "Many humans have said that to me, I do not understand it…if I were indeed hostile, you would be bleeding"

"Um…okay…you said you were in the army" Jenra said.

"I am"

"Have you ever fought in a war?"

"I have always fought in war, human" he said. "My people have been at war since the moment we set foot in the northern islands" This surprised Jenra, for as long as he'd remember the Qunari had settled the islands north of the Tevinter Imperium. This meant that the Qunari were not originally from Thedas.

"Where did you come from before?"

"Somewhere else"

"Could you be more specific?"

"No" Sten said. "I was born in Seheron. Of the land we came from, I know nothing…not even its name" He crossed his arms. "I do not see how this matters, Seheron and Par Vollen are distant, and Ferelden and the darkspawn are immediate"

"Just making friendly conversation…."

"Basra Vashedan…" Sten muttered. It was obvious that Sten didn't want to be bothered and went to Leliana; maybe she would be more…approachable. As he came close, he could hear Leliana singing a tune though Jenra couldn't make out what it was. Her voice was quite beautiful…Jenra had heard Chantry sisters sing before but never as lovely as Leliana. She then stopped when Jenra came close.

"Yes?"

"Oh…uh, I wished to talk"

Leliana chuckled. "Well here I am…"

"Uh…you have a very lovely voice, never heard anything quite like it"

Leliana smiled. "Thank you" she said. They were silent for a while until Leliana spoke up. "Uhmm that is an interesting sword you have…"

"It's been in my family for generations…" he said. "This sword, I, and Fenrir are all that's left of my family"

"I am sorry about the Couslands" she said sadly. "I heard they were good people"

"H-how did you…?"

Leliana smiled. "I knew it from when you introduced yourself, Jenra is a very unique name among Fereldens" she said. "But quite common in…Rivain, as I remember Teryn Cousland took a Rivaini as a wife"

"My mother gave me the name, it belonged to my grandfather" Jenra said. "You're quite knowledgeable for a lay sister in the Chantry"

"I traveled a lot before I became a sister"

"After traveling the world, the Chantry must have been boring"

"Not at all, it was quiet…it was life suited for contemplation" Leliana said. "In the cloister, away from the fuss and the flurry of the cities, I found peace. And in all that I could hear the Maker"

"Umm, yes about that…" Jenra said. "What exactly did you mean when you said you had a vision?"

"I knew this would come up sooner or later" She sighed. "I don't know how explain but I had a dream…" She spoke of an impenetrable darkness and then a noise, terrible and ungodly. She soon stood on a peak and watched as the darkness consumed everything including the sun's light. Then the darkness drew her in, she admitted that she had never been so frightened before. That seemed so familiar to Jenra…he remembered back at Ostagar that it had gotten dark too but it didn't feel natural. That was when the darkspawn horde attacked.

"You dreamed of the Blight?"

"I suppose I did. That was what the darkness was, no?" she asked. "When I awoke, I went to the chantry's gardens as I always do but that day, the rosebush in the corner had flowered" Jenra tilted his head and confusion but then Leliana explained that everyone in the chantry knew that bush was dead. It was grey, twisted and gnarled but there was a single beautiful rose blooming. "It was as though the Maker stretched out His hand to say: 'Even in the midst of this darkness, there is hope and beauty. Have faith" Her confession didn't make her any friends as it both made her an outcast and spurred Leliana's passion to aid them in the Blight. No one could shake her determination to stop this evil and bring hope to the world.

She gave a smile. "He's still here, I hear Him in the wind and the waves, I feel Him in the sunlight that warms my skin" Leliana said. "I know what the Chantry says about the Maker, and what should I believe? What I feel in my heart, or others tell me?" Jenra smiled after Highever, after Ostagar and Loghain's betrayal and slander of the Wardens…it would have been so easy to become hardened, to believe that the world is a cruel place. Then he meets someone who still feels hope, even at such a dark time…it was refreshing.

"Believe what feels right to you, Leliana" he said. "And thank you"

Leliana tilted her head. "For what?"

"For being you, it's nice to know that the world have people like you in it"

Leliana blushed. "You're welcome…"

In the distance, Morrigan saw Jenra and Leliana laughing and the entire woman felt was sick and maybe jealous…she shook her head, and turned to get a spell book from her pack and pulled out something vile…"What the…?" A half-eaten hare, she jumped back and quickly dropped it on the ground. Behind her she could hear the panting of the party's resident mabari, Morrigan turned her head and glared at the hound but Fenrir just looked at her with his tail happily wagging. "YOU FOOL DOG!" Her yelling could be heard throughout the campground.

"What's going on?!" Jenra asked running.

Morrigan frowned and pointed to the ground. "Look what your fool dog placed in my pack!" Fenrir just wagged his tail.

"I think that's supposed to be a gift…Fenrir did this to me sometimes" Jenra said trying not to laugh. Morrigan glared at Jenra and the young lord quickly straightened out.

"A putrid half-eaten hare is not something a woman wants to find in her unmentionables!"

"Calm down, Morrigan…Fenrir doesn't mean harm in fact I thinks he like you"

"Tell the dirty mongrel to stop it"

Jenra sighed. "Fenrir, you heard the lady" The mabari whined and Morrigan frowned.

"I don't want it, you worthless furbag!" Fenrir whined and walked over to Jenra's tent and lied down. Jenra frowned at Morrigan.

"What is wrong with you?!" This surge of anger surprised Morrigan. "What Fenrir did was wrong but you didn't have to insult him!" he said. "When someone tries to be kind, you respond with cruelty"

Morrigan scoffed. "Kindness is for the weak and the foolhardy" she said. "I have no time for it"

"I pity you…"

"I need not your pity" She turned away and back to her books. Jenra walked away, nothing more was said for the rest of the night. Morrigan tried to read her book but for some reason she could not find any enjoyment from it. Alistair soon came back from hunting, and brought a haul…a deer, a ram a few rabbits and some fish. As the food was prepared and the party was ready to eat, Alistair noticed that things were a bit tense between Jenra and Morrigan.

"Sooo…anything I missed?"

"Nothing Alistair, you missed nothing" Jenra simply said. Alistair saw Morrigan grab her share of the food and walk back to her tent. The party continued in silence and soon they went to bed, to prepare for the next day. The wind was howling and a chill was in the air, Fenrir shivered trying to get more heat by getting close to Jenra. The wind continued to blow chilling the hound. Morrigan came to Jenra's tent with a blanket…how could she get any sleep when she could hear the hound chattering shivers from across the camp? She placed the blanket on top of the hound and the mabari looked content. Fenrir woke up and saw Morrigan heading back to her tent, his tail wagged.

"Go back to bed hound, before I change my mind" Unknown to her, Jenra was awake and noticed what she did for Fenrir. The young lord misjudged Morrigan…there was more to her than he thought. Maybe it was time to stop see the outside and look on the inside.

 _ **A hidden heart of gold…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Attack on Redcliffe pt1

**Chapter 13: Attack on Redcliffe pt1**

 _King Calenhad Theirin once famously declared, "The fate of Redcliffe is the fate of all Ferelden." Certainly, the castle is the first and last defense for the sole land route into Ferelden, and the country has never fallen to any force that did not first capture Redcliffe._

 _The castle, which despite being three times captured is popularly described as "unassailable," also guards one of the largest and most prosperous towns in Ferelden. Redcliffe village is well situated near the mountain pass to Orzammar and the Orlesian border, and so serves as a center of foreign trade. For these reasons, Redcliffe is accounted an arling despite the smallness of the domain._

 _The inhabitants of Redcliffe village are primarily fishermen or merchants who ship dwarven goods through the pass from Orlais to Denerim. When the entire village smells of smoked fish on certain late autumn mornings, the merchants in their finery do their utmost to pretend otherwise.-From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of A Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi._

 _ **Redcliffe**_

After days of trekking, the party finally made it to the fishing village of Redcliffe deep within the Hinterlands. Dwarfing the village was the majestic Redcliffe Castle home of Arl Eamon and possibly the first step in defeating Loghain and the Blight. Alistair walked forward and sighed…it had been a long time since he's been home, it was amazing…as much hardship he faced as a child in Redcliffe , he still felt a twinge of nostalgia. Maybe he had missed his home more than he thought. As the party was getting ready to descend the hill to the village, Alistair spoke up wanting to clear the air. He sighed, as much as he loath doing this it was better to come clean now rather than the party finding out later at the wrong time. "Jenra, can we talk for a moment?"

Jenra looked back. "Uh sure, what is it?"

"I need to tell you something I, ah, should probably have told you earlier"

"Oh, you are an idiot" Morrigan said.

"Heh…funny…" Alistair said sarcastically. "You know how I know Arl Eamon, right? Well he…raised me"

Jenra looked at him surprised. "Alistair, is he your…?"

Alistair shook his head. "No, he took me in…me, the son of a serving girl with no gold to her name" he said. "The reason for this is well…my father is or was King Maric…" The party's eyes went wide which made the Warden cringe, this always happen once people found out. Things always changed rather it be with the Templars or now.

"S-so that means King Cailan was your…your…"

"Older half-brother yes, though we didn't really know each other well enough to consider each other family" He then saw Jenra and Leliana start bowing to him. "Please don't do that…"

"But you are royalty, its been the duty of my family to serve members of the royal family" Jenra said. Alistair sighed while rubbing his head, he should have expected this…Morrigan and Sten stood around impatiently, for once he was thankful for their aloofness because they didn't see him as the royal bastard just him.

"Jenra, get up…" he said. "Look this is the very reason I dislike revealing that fact to people, they…change when they find out I'm Maric's bastard son" Alistair remember the looks his fellow Templar cadets gave him, when his lineage was revealed…people pretending to be friends with him thinking they could gain favor with the king or resentment for the special treatment he gotten from the higher-ups. When Duncan came and recruited him, he couldn't pack his things fast enough. "It doesn't mean anything to me…I was an inconvenience and a threat to Cailan's rule so they kept me secret."

"Everyone who knew either resented me or coddled me…even Duncan wasn't immune" Alistair sighed. "It brought me nothing but problems"

"I think I understand…I apologize for causing you discomfort"

"It's nothing…let's just focus on Eamon, I'm worried about him" They went to the bridge connecting to the village when a man came up to them. He was armed with bow and arrows but dressed plainly.

"I…I thought I saw travelers down the road, though I scarcely believed it" he said. "Have you come to help us?"

"What do you mean? Is there a problem?" Alistair asked. "We know about Arl Eamon's illness"

The man shook his head. "He could be dead, for all we know…nobody's heard from the castle in days" he said. "We're under attack; monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting…dying"

Morrigan scoffed. "Apparently everyone seems to agree that a Blight is the perfect time to start killing each other, marvelous really"

"We've no army to defend us, no arl and no king to send help…so many are dead and those left is terrified they're next"

"Hold on, what is this evil that's attacking you?"

"I…I don't know; I'm sorry. Nobody does…" the man said. "I should take you to Bann Teagan; he's all that's holding us together. He'll want to see you"

"Bann Teagan? Arl Eamon's brother is here?" Alistair asked. The man nodded and the party followed him into the village.

* * *

 _ **Redcliffe Chantry**_

They went inside the local chantry the last safe haven against whatever was attacking the village. The villagers and chantry sisters were caring for the sick and dying as well as the young children separated from their families. According to the man, supplies were running low from the fighting and they were danger of running out. They approached Bann Teagan who had finished talking with a local before turning to meet the party. "It's…Tomas, yes? And who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers"

"No, my lord…they've just arrived and I thought you would want to see them"

Teagan nodded. "Well done, Tomas. Greetings, friends my name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother of the arl"

"I remember you, Bann Teagan…though the last time we met I was a lot younger and…covered in mud" Alistair said.

Teagan at first narrowed his eyes. "Covered in mud?" His eyes then widened. "…Alistair? It is you, isn't it?" He came toward the man and placed his hands on his shoulder. "You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

"Still alive, yes, though I'm just as surprised about that as you are, believe me"

Teagan nodded. "Indeed, Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things" He then looked at Jenra. "So you are a Warden as well? Is it possible we've met? You seem very familiar"

"No, we've haven't met but you have met my father, Teyrn Cousland"

"Ah, yes a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances" he said. "You're here for my brother I suspect…unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill"

"We know…we met Ser Donell back in Lothering" Alistair said. "How bad is the situation?"

Teagan sighed. "No one has heard from the castle in days, no guards patrol the walls and no one has responded to my shouts" he said. "The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil…things…surged from the castle, we drove them back but many perished during the assasult"

"We'll drive them back…you have my word" Jenra said.

Sten crossed his arms. "There are no darkspawn here and nothing to gain. It is a fool's errand" he said. "We should leave"

Alistair frowned. "Leave? And what about our plan to get Arl Eamon's help?"

"The plan was never to come and defend this village"

"If there is a chance to rescue the arl, we have to try" Jenra said.

"Yet helping these human does nothing of the sort"

"I won't abandon those in need, Sten…we're helping"

Sten sighed. "So be it, but know while you save this village countless others fall to the darkspawn"

"Wonderful let's help these villagers fight an impossible battle…one would think we had enough to contend with elsewhere" Morrigan said dryly.

"Nothing is impossible, Morrigan…the Maker will be with us" Leliana said.

"You have my thanks, this means more to me than you could guess" Teagan said. "Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired, then return to your post"

"Yes my lord"

"Now then, there is much to do before night falls. I've put two men in charge of the defense outside" Teagan said. "Murdock, the village mayor, is outside the chantry. Ser Perth, one of the Eamon's knights, is just up the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle"

"Very well…we are on our way"

* * *

 _ **Redcliffe**_

The party left the chantry to prepare the battle. Leliana went to the chantry to help the lay sisters with the injured…she dragged Morrigan with her much to the witch's chagrin due to the healing spells she knew. The rest met with Murdock, a grizzled older man try to train the village citizens for the battle.

"So you're the Grey Warden, are you? Heard they all died with the king" Murdock said.

"You heard wrong"

Murdock crossed his arms. "So you say. A damned qunari could walk up and say he was a Grey Warden…I wouldn't know the difference"

Sten snorted. "That much is clear" Sten took a look at the people being train and shook his head, he had never seen such disorganization. Most of the men fighting wouldn't know how to use a sword if their life depended on it…and it did. Some were without armor and those who did had old shoddy armor that looked like they would fall apart with nary a breeze. The fortifications, if one could call it that were just stacked boxes and shoddily put together barricades. How these villages were able to survive as long as they did was a miracle in of itself.

"We aren't going to turn aside anyone who wants to help. Don't take me for being an ingrate or nothing" the mayor said. "Name's Murdock, mayor of what's left of our village…provided we aren't all killed and hauled off to the castle tonight"

"What do you need? We'll do all we can to help" Alistair said.

"Even against our better nature…" Sten said dryly.

"We could use some extra bodies, you and your friends are a good start" Murdock said. "Having a veteran like Dwyn in the militia would help a lot, but he flat out refuses"

"Tell us about Dwyn"

"He's a trader; a dwarf…lives near the lake. Locked himself in with his workers, he has, says he doesn't need any of us" he said. "We could use someone of his experience but he won't come out"

"How is morale?" Jenra asked.

Murdock sighed. "About what you'd expect…these men aren't soldiers, they're villagers defending their homes, and they're frightened" he said. "I would help if we had decent equipment, there weren't enough swords in Owen's shop and the men's armor is nearly falling off"

"I don't think we're in any shape to fight, we'll do our best, of course but…well I have my doubts" Murdock rubbed his head. "I just hope I'm alive tomorrow morning"

"Tell us about Owen"

Murdock snorted. "Owen is the village's only blacksmith but he's a stubborn fool. If we're to be ready for tonight, we'll need that crotchety bastard's help" he said. "What's worse he refuses to talk to us because of his daughter, Valena…she's one of the arlessa's maids, he hadn't heard from her since this whole business started" Owen demanded the village to attack the castle but when he was told it was impossible he wouldn't listen. He locked himself in the smithy saying he would rather die than help the village.

"I see what we can do"

"I'd appreciate it; if he doesn't help he'll die like the rest of us. What good will that do anyone then?"

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us…" Alistair said.

"I told you this was a fool's errand…" Sten said.

"Don't give up on them just yet…they're not as weak as you believe to be" Jenra said.

Sten snorted. "We shall see…"

 _ **A village in peril, a race against the clock! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Attack on Redcliffe pt 2

**Chapter 14: Attack on Redcliffe pt2**

 _ **Redcliffe-eight hours until nightfall**_

With hours until nightfall, the party wasted no time in trying to get the village in order for the attack. They first headed for Owen the blacksmith for weapons and armor the villagers desperately need. Jenra knocked on the door, and a graveled voice could be heard. "Go away, curse you! Leave me in peace! You've already taken everything out of my stores, there's nothing left!"

"Is this Owen, the blacksmith? I need to speak with you"

"I am and you'll get nothing from me so you'd best move along" Sten suggested they break down the door but Jenra rejected the idea, things were already tense enough as it was in the village they didn't need to add to it.

"I'd like to speak to you, may I come in?" Jenra asked. There was silence for a moment until…

'Hmm, all right, all right, let me undo the locks. All I ask is that you don't make any trouble" They could hear the sound of the door being unbolted and boarded, when the commotion stopped that was their signal to enter. Once inside, the smell of hard whisky hit their senses…it was like someone set a brewery on fire. In the corner was the blacksmith, looking pitiful with bottles upon bottles near his feet.

"Somebody's been drinking…" Alistair said.

"So I let you in, you wanted to talk; now we're talking. Mind telling me who you are?"

"I am Jenra, a Grey Warden helping Bann Teagan"

"A Grey Warden, is it? Huh…it takes all kinds" the blacksmith said. "Care to join me as I get besotted? Or is there something in particular you wanted?"

"I need weapons and armor for the militia"

Owen scoffed. "Look around…the militia took everything they could use. I could start up the forge again but I won't since Murdock won't listen to me"

"You sure about that? Because the militia barely looks like they can fight off bandits, much less whatever is attacking the village" Alistair said.

"Everything that they could fine, sure…walked in here and took it all right off the walls"

Jenra crossed his arms. "Did they find everything?" he asked. "A good blacksmith wouldn't place their best items just anywhere…"

"Heh…aren't you clever? You're right; I'd be stupid to keep everything out where someone could find it easy" Owen said. "Tell you what, you go into the castle and find my Valena and I'll dig up something you might like…think of it as an incentive"

"I'll do my best…" Jenra said.

Owen frowned. "Not good enough! Murdock said the same damned thing and I didn't believe him, either" he said. "I want a promise; promise me that you'll look for her…that you'll bring her back to me if you can"

"You have my word"

"Right, then. It seems I have some work to do, re-lighting the forge and I suppose I'll have to find some iron…hmm, maybe at the mill?" The party walked out the door, Owen got to work on the weapons and armor for militia. Sten looked at Jenra and shook his head, fighting for this village was a bad distraction enough now they were looking for people too. He started to wonder if the Grey Warden legends were just that…legends.

"You give the blacksmith false hope" Sten said. "The girl is likely dead"

"There's always a chance…Alistair and I weren't supposed to survive Ostagar but here we are" Jenra said. "Have more faith…"

"Such nonsense…"

From the bottom of the village, Murdock saw smoke rising from the chimney and smirked. "Well I'll be damned…they actually did it…" Murdock order one of his men to inform Bann Teagan of the news, anymore good news like this and the village might just survive the night.

* * *

 _ **Leliana and Morrigan-six hours until nightfall**_

While Jenra, Alistair, and Sten went to Dwyn to request for the dwarf's help, Morrigan and Leliana met with Ser Perth. He was standing on the hill overlooking Castle Redcliffe; he turned around as Leliana and Morrigan. "Ah, you are the companions of the Grey Warden. I am as relieved as Bann Teagan is to see you here" he said. "I am Ser Perth, until recently in direct service of Arl Eamon of Redcliffe…for now; my charge is defending the village from these evil assaults"

"My name is Leliana and this one is Morrigan, is there anything you need?"

Ser Perth sighed. "We have sufficient armor and weapons, but my knights are too few to stand against the monster without assistance" he said. "Perhaps you could approach Mother Hannah in the chantry for some holy protection against these evil creatures?"

Morrigan scoffed. "Yes, let's waste more time asking for imaginary protection…I'm sure that will help"

Leliana sighed. "Forgive my companion" she said. "I know things seem bleak Ser Perth, but I do not believe that will help"

"Beyond our own talents, I do not know what more we could do…we're prepared for the onslaught as we could possibly be, all things considered"

"Are you sure you have considered everything?" Morrigan asked. "Because it seems like excuses to me"

"Morrigan now is not the time" Leliana said.

Ser Perth raised his hand. "You have thoughts, Lady Morrigan?"

"I've noticed your cooks running themselves ragged trying to feed your militia and injured" Morrigan said.

"Yes without them we would lost days ago"

"With the size they had to serve, the accumulation of all the grease and oil must be quite large" Ser Perth's men yelled at Morrigan but Perth quiet him down to hear the rest of Morrigan's plan. "Enough to set many monsters aflame…"

"Assuming that would hurt them…yes, I see what you have in mind. That might be effective if used carefully" Ser Perth nodded. "Yes, excellent idea! I'll send some men to collect the oil, we'll use it slow these creatures down" They walked away to collect the oil and Leliana looked at Morrigan with a smile.

"What bard?" Morrigan asked annoyed.

"You say all these cruel things but deep down you do care"

Morrigan turned away. "I don't, but as long we're involved with this foolishness…I might as well save them from their own incompetence"

* * *

 _ **Jenra, Alistair, and Sten-four hours until nightfall**_

The party made it to Dwyn's hut; the door was locked and looked as if it had been recently repaired. "Hello?" No one answer Jenra's call…maybe no one heard him and Jenra knocked on the door but still there was no answer. Sten becoming impatient with all the waiting push Jenra aside and broke open the lock. When they walked inside, a very unhappy dwarf was inside…he was accompanied by two human warriors, from the looks of them they were Chasind in origin. They were ready to attack until Dwyn stopped them.

"Wonderful, intruders. I hope you've a good reason for breaking and entering into my home"

"Apologies for my friend's hastiness, we don't wish any harm" Jenra said.

"Apology accepted, the name's Dwyn pleased to meet you. Now get out" He walked away, Jenra saw that his home was particularly well-stocked much more than the whole village, not surprising considering his profession. With his resources he could help the villagers, though Dwyn didn't look like the charitable type.

"You're doing quite well for yourself…"

"You state the obvious…we have supplies to last for quite some time and my boys and I can swing a weapon better than any of those fools out there"

"Aren't you confident? But it won't last…you'll in here just as easily as you would out there" Alistair said.

Dwyn snorted. "Thanks but I'll take my chances in here. Everyone else can run around in the open, waiting to die"

"Perhaps, we can change your mind" Jenra said.

Dwyn narrowed his eyes. "Maybe…let's hear what you've got"

"I'll put in a good word for you with Bann Teagan or the arl" Jenra said. "Think of the possibilities with a grateful Bann or better yet a grateful arl" The dwarf thought about it for a moment, and then started smirking….Jenra was right the possibilities were irresistible. A grateful noble meant more customers, or maybe even land of his own.

"Hmm. You might just be able to pull that off, fine I'll throw in with the militia…for now" Dwyn said. "You better be out there, too when the sun goes down. I'm not fighting for a lost cause, you hear me?"

"You need not worry; I've already pledged my support for the Bann" They met up with Murdock and his men just as they were getting their new weapons and armor. Jenra was impressed, despite the blacksmith's old age he worked fast. From the Chantry, the villagers taking out vats of oil and heading for the high ground. There was tension between Dwyn's men and some of villagers…the villagers didn't forget that Dwyn was hiding while they were dying to the monsters, it didn't help that the dwarf's men were notorious thieves that plagued Redcliffe in the past. Murdock was quick to clamp down on the tension though he didn't trust Dwyn himself. Ser Perth and his soldiers were getting into position. Darkness grew as the sun gone down; it wouldn't be much longer now.

"What is the plan, Jenra?" Alistair asked.

"You, Sten, and Fenrir are with me…we'll be joining Ser Perth and his men as the vanguards" Jenra said. "Leliana and Morrigan, you two will be with the back ranks…any stragglers that slip by us, hit them as hard as you can"

"May the Maker smile upon us this day…" Leliana said. Night came and a strange mist came from Castle Redcliffe heading down to the village. The non-combatants headed for the Chantry and the doors were barred but there was no telling if the barricade would hold. The sisters prayed to the Maker as children whimpered and cried in fear for their lives. The sisters comforted them and tried to hide their fear by quoting the Chant of Light but every once in a while their fear came through.

"Get to your positions!" The archers got into position and readied their arrows, as the strange mist permeated the village. When the first of the undead appeared, they slipped and fell into a grease trap that the villagers had set. The archers lit their arrow aflame and shot the grease igniting it. But the ghouls shambled along like nothing happened, Ser Perth and his men charge with Jenra and the rest of the party close behind.

When the first wave fell, more of the undead came in…with an order the archers let loose another barrage of arrows struck the walking corpses. Fenrir charged in and ripped into the corpse until it couldn't move. Alistair blocked an incoming blow from one of the undead and then bashed its head off with his shield. Jenra spun around and mowed down a row of the ghouls and charged into the frontline while skewering more of the undead. Sten grabbed a corpse by the head and smashed it against the rocks. The ghouls dogpiled the qunari but with a mighty roar Sten threw them off and the corpses flew like ragdolls. "Divide and conquer, keep them off balance!" The soldiers continued to beat back the undead as they came, but their stamina was starting to fall however the ghouls had no such problem taking advantage. Jenra and the party fought off the corpses to give the soldiers time to retreat to safer ground. Ser Peth and his men flanked the ghouls taking the pressure off Jena's group. Through coordinating strikes they were able to beat back the horde, no undead came but the unease remained.

An archer came to Jenra, he was from the back ranks where Leliana and Morrigan was. "The monsters are attacking from the lake! They're attacking the barricade! We need help!"

"Ser Warden, we shall stay and guard path help the back the back ranks" Ser Perth said. Jenra nodded and followed archer into the village.

 _ **The night is young as the battle continues! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Coming of the Dawn

**Chapter 15: Coming of the Dawn**

 _ **Redcliffe**_

The undead came from the lake and attacked their flank. Many were caught off-guard and thus perished. Leliana let loose arrow to the head of the undead while Morrigan burned the corpses to cinders. Dwyn and his men attacked the undead cleaving their heads off with a mighty swing, the archers continued to fire their arrows towards the lake. Screams were heard from the back ranks; some of the undead circled around the village and attacked from behind. Their forces were now split apart with more of the undead coming. They were quickly losing ground, they needed reinforcements…Leliana reached into her back pouch and took out a golden whistle, and she blew. The sound of the whistle echoed the air. "What is that going to accomplish?" Morrigan asked.

"Wait for it…" The sound of growling was heard from the mountains as a great bear rushed down from the mountains and into the undead tearing them apart. Morrigan stood dumbfounded at the sight, it wasn't everyday she saw wild animals come to the aid of humans…then she sensed a bit of magic coming from the whistle. Leliana held an enchanted whistle used by the rangers of the old elven empire, the whistle had the ability enchant and enthrall any animal that heard the note. Blowing the whistle a second time or destroying the whistle released the creature from the spell. A powerful tool but there was no telling what animal the user would get…one moment they could get a drake or wyvern and the next a simple housecat. This was intriguing for the witch; she thought such an artifact was lost when the elven empire fell…she also wondered how chantry sister got her hand on it.

Despite her curiosity, Morrigan continued to focus on the battle as a group of ghouls headed for her. She formed fireball in her hand and shot at the undead burning them…Morrigan then casted another spell and raised one of the corpses to fight for her. An enchantment was cast on the ghoul and Morigan ordered it to head for the other undead where it exploded. The witch smirked at seeing her spell at work, it passed through corpse after corpse thinning the undead numbers. Up the hill, Jenra and his party came down and hit the undead back ranks. Fenrir leapt at the ghoul and tore into it with its fangs, Sten and Jenra crashed through the bulk of the undead sundering their limbs. Alistair covered the soldiers in the back ranks, he rallied the soldiers and they rushed the undead to support Jenra and Sten.

More and more of the undead fell as the fight continued throughout the fight…eventually the fighting ended. Light shined through the mountain as the village cheered victoriously, the dawn came and they were still alive. The Chantry doors opened as the sisters, elderly, and the children came out, families were reunited as the sisters sang a song thanking the Maker. They could breathe a sigh of relief for now, but as long as the source of the undead was unknown…Redcliffe was still in danger. The entire village gathered in front of the Chantry as Bann Teagan stood with Jenra and the party.

"Dawn arrives and we survived the night. We are victorious!" The village cheered when they heard those words. "And though this victory came at a great cost, we must remember none of us would be here were it not for the heroism of the good folk beside me" He faced the party. "I thank you, good ser. Truly, the Maker smiled on us when he sent you here in our darkest hour"

"I am happy to be of help, Bann Teagan"

"Let us all bow our head and give honor to those who gave their lives in defense of Recliffe" The village lowered their heads as the bodies of the dead was moved to be burned. As much they would like to give a proper vigil for the fallen, they couldn't afford to let whatever evil that took hold in Redcliffe Castle to use them as its army. "Murdock of Redcliffe, mayor and beloved father, we salute you" Murdock was one of the casualties of the battle…he was protecting villagers that didn't make it to the Chantry. He sacrificed his life to give the villagers time to escape to a safe place. His son and widow was in the crowd crying at his loss as the villager comfort them. With Murdock gone, the village would have to look for another mayor it would be a hard couple of months…after all his successor would have a difficult time filling his shoes.

"You and so many others, who have perished here, walk with He who is your Maker. Long may you know the peace of His love"

"With the Maker's favor, the blow we delivered today is enough for me to enter the castle and seek out your arl" Teagan said. "Be wary and watch for renewed attack. We shall return with news as soon as we are able" The crowd dispersed and Teagan looked at Jenra. "Now, we've no time to waste…meet me at the mill. We can talk further there" Jenra nodded and the bann walked away. The party rested and replenished supplies before they met Teagan overlooking the castle. He was deep in thought until he saw the party walk towards him.

"Odd how quiet the castle looks from here…you would think there was nobody inside at all" he said. "But I shouldn't delay things further. I had a plan…to enter the castle after the village was secure"

"How? The main gates are suicide" Alistair said.

"There is a passage here, in the mill, accessible only to my family"

"'Tis be nice to hear about this before we were knee-deep in the undead…" Morrigan said.

"I knew you would choose to enter the castle instead of saying in the village…and we needed warriors. I'm sorry if I…" Teagan's eyes went wide. "Maker's breath!" The party turned and saw a woman and a soldier running towards them.

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live!" The woman said in a heavy Orlesian accent.

"Isolde! You're alive! How did you…? What has happened?" Arlessa Isolde Guerrin is the wife of Arl Eamon, a union very controversial among the people of Ferelden as she was Orlesian. Some went so far as to accuse her of being a spy for Orlais, such gossip was stamped down by the arl himself however she remained very unpopular even as Eamon's popularity and influence among the Bannorn and the Ferelden people grew.

"I do not have much time to explain! I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly" Isolde said. "And I…need you to return with me, Teagan…alone" Jenra frowned, something didn't seem right…the arlessa was able to slip away just like that? Murdock told him before the battle started that getting into the castle was impossible, suicide even so the same must be true about getting out. Not to mention, why did she want Teagan alone?

"We will need more of an explanation than that" Jenra said.

Isolde looked at Jenra and frowned. "What? I…who is this man, Teagan?"

Alistair sighed. "You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?" The arlessa narrowed her eyes at Alistair and then it went wide before it turned into a frown. A very cold frown Jenra noticed, he could see Alistair flinch a little from the gaze…there was history between them, but was for the best that they focused on the now.

"Alistair? Of all the…why are you here?" she asked frigidly.

"He's my companion and the reason this village still stands" Jenra said with crossed arms. He did not like this woman, not because she was Orlesian but because of her rudeness. Even the most obscene tavern slummer had better manners than this woman.

"They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. I owe them my life" Teagan said.

"Pardon men, I…I would exchange pleasantries, but…considering the circumstances…"

"Please, Lady Isolde…we had no idea anyone was even alive within the castle. We must have answers!" Isolde came forward to Teagan…for someone married to Eamon and whose husband was ill; she was awfully…chummy with the bann. Jenra had some thoughts but ignored them as him seeing things.

"I know you need more of an explanation, but I…don't know what is safe to tell" the arlessa said. "Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living. The mage responsible was caught, but still it continues" Isolde sighed. "And I think…Connor is going mad. We have survived but he won't flee the castle…he has seen so much death!"

"Connor?" Jenra asked aside.

"Eamon's son and heir…the last I saw him, he was just a newborn" Alistair said. "What his young mind have seen…I can only imagine"

"You must help him, Teagan! You are his uncle…you could reason with him. I do not know what else to do!"

"What about Arl Eamon? Is he still alive?"

Isolde nodded. "He is…he is being kept alive so far, thank the Maker"

"Kept alive? By what?" Teagan asked.

"Something the mage unleashed, so far it allows Eamon, Connor and myself to live" the arlessa said. "The others…were not so fortunate. It killed so many and turned their bodies into walking nightmares! Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village!"

"Hmm, that is strange…magic forces tend not to be so selective" Morrigan said. "What makes the three of you so special…I wonder?"

"I…I do not know, it allowed me to come for you, Teagan because I begged because I said Connor needed help"

"Interesting…it 'allowed' you to come to us. I believe we are dealing with a demon" Morrigan said. "That would explain the undead"

Isolde gasped as her knees started to buckle. "Oh, Maker's mercy!" she said. "I can't let it hurt my Connor! You must comeback with me, Teagan! Please!"

"But why alone?" Alistair asked.

"For Connor's sake…I promised I would return quickly and only with Teagan" Isolde said. She looked at Teagan. "I know you could order your men to follow when I return to the castle, but I beg you not to, for Connor's sake!"

"I understand, with the king dead we need my brother now more than ever. I shall return to the castle with you, Isolde"

"Oh, thank the Maker! Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!"

"My lord…" Jenra started but Teagan raised his hand.

"I cannot let Isolde return alone; perhaps I can help Connor or Eamon. Perhaps this is really a trap, but this is my family. I must try" he said. "I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone. You, on the other hand, have proven quite formidable" Teagan addressed Isolde. "Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you"

Isolde nodded. "Please do not take too long, I will be by the bridge" Isolde and her guard walked away leaving Teagan with the party.

"Here's what I propose: I go in with Isolde and you enter the castle using the secret passage" The bann took a ring off his finger. "My signet ring unlocks the door" he said. "Perhaps I will…distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed. What do you say?"

"We don't have a choice, we need Eamon and lives are at stake"

Teagan smiled. "You are a good man, the Maker smiled on me indeed, when He sent you to Redcliffe" he said. "I can delay no longer, allow me to bid you farewell…and good luck" He walked away to meet with Isolde. The party headed for the windmill.

"Are we really sure about this? It seems so dangerous" Leliana said.

"It was his choice…as foolish as it is" Sten said.

"I do not trust that woman…I don't believe she told us everything…"

Jenra sighed. "We'll see once inside, won't we?"

 _ **Arl Eamon within their grasp and the only thing in their way is a castle full of the undead…no pressure. Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Castle of the Undead pt1

**Chapter 16: Castle of the Undead pt 1**

 _ **Redcliffe Castle**_

Castle Redcliffe has stood for far longer than the village it protects. Since the days of the Alamarri clans, the castle has guarded the main pass through the Frostback Mountains into Orlais. Redcliffe Castle is the first and last line of defense for the sole land route into Ferelden, and the country has never fallen to any force that did not first take Redcliffe. It was here that the Avvar hill folk came to strike at the lowlands to the east, and it was this castle the Orlesian Empire needed to control before conquering Ferelden. That was no easy task, for while the folk of Redcliffe may be simple, they are also proud of their ancient role as Ferelden's protectors from incursion. "There is iron in the hills, as there is in the people" goes the local saying, and no one disbelieves it.

The fortress has endured many sieges. On only three such occasions was it successfully taken - first by Calenhad Theirin, much later by Orlesian nobility, and most recently when restored to the Guerrins in the Fereldan Rebellion. The castle is popularly described as "unassailable" in spite of these three attacks. The party went down the secret passage and ended up in the dungeons. Alistair sighed. "I locked myself in a cage once when I was a child. For an entire day…ahh, good times"

"Are you okay, Alistair? There was a bit of tension with the arlessa" Jenra said.

"That's…an understatement" he said. "Remember when I said Eamon kept my connection to Maric a secret? Well he kept his wife in the dark also" When he was a child Alistair worked as a stableboy for the arl's family, for a servant he had it better than the other servants that worked in at the castle…too good in fact. Isolde merely tolerated his presence at first but then gossip among the villagers and servants began to surface about Eamon's bastard son resurfacing that was when things changed for Alistair. The food became worse, the servants became distant…there was times when things became so bad that Alistair would rather sleep in the stables than his own bed. "Afterwards…I was sent to the monastery at Bournshire that was how I became a Templar"

"Do you hate her?" Jenra asked.

"I…don't know honestly, you'd think I should for all the crap I was put through because her unfounded jealousy" Alistair said. "But if it wasn't for her, I never would have met Duncan and never would've found my true family with the Wardens…its complicated"

"Hello? Who's there? Is there anyone alive out there?" The party stood at attention from the voice, someone was alive in the castle other than Eamon and his family? They went to the source of the voice and saw a man in one of the cells and from the way he was dressed he was a mage. "Wait…you don't look like the arlessa's guards. Are you from outside the castle?"

"Possibly. Who are you?" Jenra asked.

"My name is Jowan; I'm a mage Lady Isolde hired to tutor her son, Connor"

"Connor's a mage?" Alistair asked. "How...? As far as I know Eamon had no mages in his family"

"Yes, but Lady Isolde does in hers. Connor was showing signs and she feared having him be taken away to the Circle" Jowan said. "It went well…until I was thrown in here"

"Why?" Jenra asked crossing his arms.

"I…I poisoned Arl Eamon" the mage said. "Teyrn Loghain hired me saying that Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden" Loghain thought ahead further than they thought…removing Eamon removed a threat to whatever the teyrn is planning. Jenra felt a cold chill down his spine…he wondered if the death of his family was part of Loghain's plan also, after all his father was the most influential among the nobles next to Eamon. That would also mean Rendon Howe was allied with Loghain.

"That bastard…but what's in it for you? Alistair asked. "Why agree to such a risk?"

Jowan sighed. "I am maleficar…a blood mage" he said. "Loghain said he would settle matters with the Circle if I agreed to poison the arl"

Morrigan raised a brow. "You? A blood mage? Truly? I would never have guessed"

"Are you responsible for what's going on in the village?" Alistair asked.

Jowan shook his head. "No, I was imprisoned when it all began" At first, Isolde came with the castle soldiers demanding that he reverse what he done…Jowan assumed she meant his poisoning of Eamon. That was then he first heard about the walking corpses, she had thought he summoned a demon to torment her family and destroy Redcliffe. Isolde had Jowan tortured…there was nothing the mage could do or say to appease her…when they couldn't get anything out of him he was left to rot.

"So the boy is the culprit…" Morrigan said.

"I thought so too, it was quickly shown that he was very adept at magic" Jowan said. "He may have done something to tear open the Veil…but shouldn't have been able to at his level"

"The Veil?" Jenra asked.

"'Tis a barrier between the waking world and the Fade" Morrigan explained. "With the Veil torn, sprits and demons could infiltrate the castle"

Jowan sighed. "I never meant for it to end like this, I swear…I beg of you; let me help you fix this"

"I say we kill the mage…he cannot be trusted" Sten said.

"He doesn't need to die, surely…" Alistair said shocked.

"Another mage could be of some use to us, we could release him" Morrigan said.

"Hey, hey! Let's not forget he's a blood mage! You can't just…set a blood mage free!"

"Spoken like a true Templar, I see…"

"It's common sense, how can we trust him?"

"But Alistair, he wishes to redeem himself…doesn't everyone deserve that chance?"

"I guess….well maybe? This is a very unusual situation" Alistair said. "Jenra, what do you think?"

"Give me a chance…please"

Jenra looked at Jowan, and the mage flinched. He seemed to regret what he's done but many people would say anything if it meant getting out of the trouble dug for themselves. Not to mention there was no telling that he wouldn't turn on them once freed…he's heard stories of maleficar they were as cunning as they were dangerous. "How will you make things right?"

"I'd…well; I'd save anyone still up there. There must be something I can do"

"Isn't it a little late for that?"

Jowan sighed. "I don't think it will redeem me, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try"

"And afterwards?"

"Afterwards? I assume I'll be arrested or executed…or whatever people like me get" he said. "I just wanted freedom; to live my life without the Circle or the Templars…I never meant to hurt anyone but I need to account for what I've done"

"You will fight with us; you want redemption you will work for it"

Sten crossed his arms. "A foolish decision. It will come back to haunt you"

"Maybe…which is why you will watch him, Sten" Jenra said. He looked at Jowan. "Should you prove untrustworthy, my qunari friend will not hesitate to end you…you have one chance, don't mess it up"

"I…I thank you" Jenra took the keys from its peg and opened Jowan's cell. The party went in deeper into the castle. They could hear screaming as they saw a young woman running from the undead. Jenra gave the order and fought off the ghouls, the sounds of fighting attracted more of the undead. Jowan froze them in place allowing Sten to shatter the undead. Leliana shot a barrage of arrows into the back ranks while Alistair and Fenrir charge in. Jenra cutoff the last ghoul's head ending the fight, he went to check on the girl who was hiding in a broom closet.

"Ahh! Please don't hurt me!"

"Calm down, good woman…you will not harmed"

"I…I'm sorry; I'm so frightened…these monsters are everywhere" she said. "My…my name's Valena, the arlessa's maid. Is she…all right? Happened to everyone?"

"You say you're Valena? Your father Owen asked me to look for you"

Valena looked at him. "You know my father? I want to go back to the village, is there a way out of here?"

"The path we took to get inside of the castle is cleared, go through there and you'll be back in the village" Leliana said.

"B…but the monsters…"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "This is your only chance, girl…flee or die"

"We killed the monsters, it should be safe"

"Thank you" Valena ran as quickly as she could towards the dungeons. The party continued through the castle fighting more of the undead and they were joined by rage and shade demons. The corruption was deep in the castle, as mabari were free from their cages made from hunger and the influence from demons. Alistair's Templar abilities cleansed the area of demons while the mages focused on the undead. One of the mabari lunged at Jenra and Fenrir tackled the enemy hound to the floor.

The two mabari circled each other while growling and snarling, they charged each trying to get at the other's neck. The mad mabari was on top of Fenrir biting his leg, Jenra ran up and kicked the hound off of Fenrir. Leliana shot an arrow into the head of the mabari while Jenra healed Fenrir. More demons into the hall, Sten and Alistair pushed them back while Jowan sealed the door with ice. "There's too many of them!" Leliana said.

Alistair kicked open a door where more of the undead ran towards them. Morrigan shot a stream of flame from her hand burning the ghouls. Alistair directed them down the hall; apparently he knew a shortcut to the castle courtyards. The party fought through the undead, heading towards the kennels. More of mad hounds blocked their path, Jenra and Sten fought the mabari off while the mages and Leliana fought off the undead. "Where is it…where is it?" Alistair said looking for the key. "Surely they didn't change where they placed the keys after all this time?" Near an empty jug, Alistair found the key and headed for the locked door. The rest of the party headed for exit, Jowan shook the ground making the enemies topple to the ground and sealed the exit with ice.

Alistair sighed. "We made it to the courtyard, just past the gates and we'll be at the main area" They then heard growling and found that the courtyard was full of undead and in the middle was a revenant, a powerful form of undead that is created when a powerful demon possessing a corpse. "Maker breath…"

The revenant raised its arms and pulled the party to their knees, and a glyph appeared underneath their feet…they could feel their energy being sapped from them. Morrigan and Jowan slowly stood up to dispel the glyph, when it disappeared the party could move again. The undead rushed the party as the revenant slowly loomed across the courtyard looking for an easy target. It planted its sword on the ground and raised its hand…Jenra fell three of the undead and was heading to help Leliana who was getting swarmed until he felt himself being pulled. The young lord struggled to fight it off but it was too strong, he was pulled off his feet and within range of the revenant.

It raised its sword and swung for Jenra who blocked, he felt himself being lifted off the ground with every blow. This creature was much stronger than the undead they faced before…the revenant swung again and Jenra rolled away and counter attacked from the side. The revenant turned its torso around and block with its shield and pushed Jenra away and to the ground. As he was about to get up, he weakened by another glyph and was on his knees. The rest of the party was occupied with the weaker undead to help the young lord as the revenant went for the final blow. A single voice spoke in his head…

"You are not alone…" The revenant was blown backwards as Jenra stood up with an eldritch purple aura surrounding him.

 _ **A new power…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Castle of the Undead pt2

**Chapter 17: Castle of the Undead pt2**

 _ **Redcliffe Castle-Courtyard**_

The revenant was blown back as Jenra stood up with an eldritch purple aura surrounding him. The revenant got up and attack with it's sword, but the young lord caught it with one hand and gripped it tightly. Jenra and the revenant both pulled at the sword but with new power, the young lord took the sword away while ripping the undead warrior's arm from its sockets. Jenra rose Night-fury and pushed the revenant back, he then charged blowing the revenant back with each blow. The party could only look on in shock…Jenra was like someone else. Morrigan narrowed her eyes. "Could it be…?"

While the party was worried about Jenra, they still had their own problems to worry about. The undead were many and kept attacking. Sten and Alistair pushed them back as Leliana fired off more arrows but more kept coming. Morrigan got Jowan attention. "You, lad…do you know the Blizzard spell?"

"Um…well…" Jowan stuttered.

"Yes or no?!"

"Uh, yes I know it"

"Then prepare it" Morrigan closed her eyes and focused…what she was about to do was the incredibly powerful but also incredibly dangerous spell called Storm of the Century. This spell has wiped out whole armies before but the spell took time to prepare, had a chance to hit allies if not careful and left the mages taxed afterwards. This spell was usually done by three mages to reduce the strain but they didn't have three mages, they were in a hurry, and things were desperate. Morrigan's eyes glowed light blue as Jowan released his blizzard spell…the courtyard went cold as everything started to freeze.

"Morrigan, what are you…?" Alistair asked.

"'Tis would be best if you and the others retreated, Alistair" Morrigan said. "Unless you wish to forfeit your lives…" As Morrigan prepared the Tempest spell, she could feel the strain of casting such a powerful spell. As much as the witch likes to boast about her knowledge of magic, the truth was that she was still very much young in the magical arts. Flemeth could do this spell with no effort and if she was going to surpass her mother, Moririgan could not relent. She sent out a massive electric storm which mixed with the blizzard to create a massive supercell that froze and destroyed everything in the vicinity. The rest of the party took to cover as to not get hit with such as spell.

"Jenra! Move!" Alistair said. Jenra looked back at the supercell behind him and ran to the nearest cover…with his new ability he found that he was much faster than usual. The revenant was caught in the storm and was destroyed instantly. The spell continued for the next fifteen seconds, throwing everything across the courtyard…when it finally ended half of the area was covered in ice while the other was destroyed. Morrigan collapsed from fatigue, Jenra and the others rushed to her.

"Morrigan, are you okay?" Jenra asked offering his hand. Morrigan refused to take and tried to get up on her own…stars to fall and Jenra catches her which causes her to blush. "Don't strain yourself…" he said concerned. "I know you don't need help, but its nice to get some every once in a while, yes?"

"I…" she started. "T-thank you"

Jenra smiled. "You are welcome"

"Jenra…you want to explain…that?" Alistair asked as he pointed to the young lord. Jenra raised his arms and saw that he was still glowing purple until it went away.

"I…can't, this is new to me also…"

"I can explain it" Morrigan said. "But this is neither the time nor place" Morrigan was correct; they still the arl and his family to save. They headed for the main gate and into the high chambers. There they saw Teagan, Isolde and a young boy surrounded by soldiers. Teagan was dancing around like a royal fool, he turned and did a cartwheel all while the young boy clapped and cheered at the antics. Isolde looked on in fear but also despair at what was happening while the soldiers looked on…their eyes empty, like they were in a trance. The boy looked at the party with cold soulless eyes as Teagan stopped bouncing around to return to his side.

"So there are our visitors? The ones you told me about, Mother?" the boy said in mix of his voice and a demonic voice. The child was an abomination…a creature created when a demon possesses a living being with magical abilities. There are stories of abominations that have ravaged entire settlements or even gone on to tyrannize countryside for years after their creation. This was the worst result of being a mage in Thedas, as once a mage became an Abomination there was no going back. Just one of the many reasons mages are feared.

"Y-yes, Connor" Isolde said in fear.

Connor frowned. "And this is the one who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim my village?"

"Yes"

"And no it's starting at me…what is it, Mother? I can't see it well enough"

"This…this is just a man, Connor. Like your father…" Isolde said.

"Oh, I'm tired of hearing about him! Besides, he's nothing like father" Connor said. "Look at him! Breathing and not dying in the slightest! I could change that, mind you…"

"C-Connor, I beg you, don't hurt anyone!" the arlessa pleaded with tears in her eyes. Connor's eyes went wide as held his head.

"M-mother? What…what's happening? Where am I?" The child spoke but without the demon's voice, the demon's hold on Connor was not as total as the party thought. There was still a chance to save the boy something not many abominations have. Isolde went to her knees and held Connor's arm.

"Oh, thank the Maker! Connor! Connor, can you hear me?"

Connor's head snapped back to Isolde in fury, and the arlessa backed away in horror. "Away from me, fool woman! You are beginning to bore me" the demonic voice said.

"Grey Warden…please don't hurt my son! He's not responsible for what he does!" Isolde frowned at Jowan. "It was the mage, the one who poisoned Eamon…he started all this! He summoned this demon! Connor was just trying to help his father!"

"And made a deal with the demon to do so? Foolish child" Morrigan said.

"It was a fair deal!" the demon said. "Father is alive, just as I wanted…now its my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!

"We are dealing with a desire demon; I see…no doubt grown fat from feeding on the boy's desire"

Teagan laughed. "Nobody tells him what to do! Nobody!"

"Quiet uncle, I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting didn't I? Yes I did" Connor said. "But let's keep things civil, this man will have the audience he seeks. Tell us…what have you come here for?"

"I'm here to stop you"

The demon hissed. "To stop my fun?! Like uncle and the fool woman?!" he asked angrily." I crave excitement and action! You spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village, and now you will repay me!" Connor ran away as Teagan stood up and drew his sword. Isolde ran away to cower in the corner as the enthralled soldiers attacked the party.

"Do not hurt them…they are victims of the demon" Jenra said. The party fought back trying their hardest to not harm the demon's thralls. Though that was easier said than done as Teagan and the other soldiers tried their hardest to kill the party. Jowan cast a glyph of paralysis to hold the enemy in place while Jenra, Sten, and Alistair knocked them out. The battle soon winded down and one by one Teagan and the castle soldiers came back to their senses. Isolde ran towards Teagan as Jenra helped the bann up.

"Teagan! Teagan, are you all right?!"

"I am…better now, I think. My mind is my own again"

"Blessed Andraste! I would never have forgiven myself had you died, not after I brought you here. What a fool I am!" Isolde said. "Please! Connor's not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!"

"I am not about to kill a child, Lady Isolde" Jenra said. "But there is an uncomfortable truth to confront, that you knew about this all along"

"I…yes, I didn't tell you because I believed we could help him…I still do"

Jowan lowered his head. "I am sorry, my lady but Connor has become an abomination. He's no longer your son"

"Because you did this to Connor!" Isolde said angrily.

"Deflecting blame for your foolishness again, eh 'my lady'?" Morrigan asked icily.

"Try to run from you responsibility all you like, but the blood of the villagers is on your hands" Leliana said angrily.

"I wish to help, Lady Isolde…if you'll let me…" Jowan said.

"Help?!" She shrieked. "You betrayed me! I brought you here to help my son and in return you poisoned my husband!"

Jenra shook his head. "He's no more to blame than you are, my lady"

"Your secrecy made his actions possible, Isolde"

"But I…"

"I know…what you must think of me, my Lady. I took advantage of your fear…I am truly sorry" Jowan said remorsefully. "I…never knew it would come to this"

"Well, shan't turn away his help…not yet, but if Connor is truly an abomination…"

"He's not an abomination…not yet" They looked at Morrigan. "The boy is fighting the possession, not well mind you but he's fighting it. Which means you have time…"

"What are our options?"

"The demon is Connor needs to be destroyed. Killing Connor is…the easiest way to do that, certainly…" Jowan said. "But there is another way; a mage could confront the demon in the Fade without hurting Connor himself"

"What do you mean? Is the demon not within Connor?" Teagan asked.

"Not physically, the demon approached Connor in the Fade while he dreamt, and controls him from there. We can use the connection between them to find the demon"

"You can enter the Fade, then? And kill the demon without hurting my boy?"

"No but I can enable another mage to do so…it normally requires lyrium and several mages but I have…blood magic" Jowan said. "It requires someone's life energy and the ritual requires lots of it however. All of it, in fact"

"So…someone must die? Someone must be sacrificed?" Teagan asked disturbed.

"Yes and then we send another mage into the Fade. I can't enter because I'm doing the ritual. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It's…not much of an option…"

"Surely there is another way?" Alistair asked.

"The power has to come from somewhere and that means either lyrium or…blood"

"Then let it be my blood…I will be the sacrifice" Isolde said.

"What? Isolde, are you made?! Eamon would never allow this!" Teagan said.

"Either someone kills my son to destroy that thing inside him or I give my life so my son can live" the arlessa said. "To me, the answer is clear"

Alistair shook his head. "Blood magic, how can more evil be of any help here? Two wrongs don't make a right"

Morrigan crossed his arms. "It does seem like a sensible choice with a willing participant"

"Connor is blameless in this. He should not have to pay the price" Isolde said. Despite the arlessa's problems, she truly did love her son above all else…even if it cost lives. Jenra could understand, if he had found out about Howe's treachery earlier he would do anything to save his family. He didn't agree with her choices but he could understand…

Teagan sighed. "It…it's up to you, my friend. You know more about such things than I do and it's your companion going into the Fade. The decision is yours…"

"No…no more death, we find another way"

"You can find lyrium and more mages at the Circle of Magi…if they would even do it" Alistair said relieved. "And it's not far from here, plus we need the mages anyway"

"The tower is about a day's journey across the lake" Teagan said.

"But what will happen here? Connor will not remain passive forever" Isolde said. Jowan decided to stay behind and cast a ward around the area to at least slow the demon down. The castle's remaining soldiers stood guard in case of more attacks by the undead happened. Jenra and the party left Redcliffe and headed north to the Circle of Magi.

 _ **A race against time! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Broken Circle pt1

**Chapter 18: Broken Circle pt1**

 _The waters of Lake Calenhad are steeped in legends. The Avvar people say that it was once the site of Belenas, the mountain which stood at the center of the world, from which Korth the Mountain Father surveyed the earth and sky. But it was destroyed in the battle between Korth and the serpent Nathramar, leaving only a vast crater behind. When the Lady of the Skies saw that Belenas was gone, she wept, and her tears filled the crater, making the lake. The Tevinters believed that the waters of Lake Calenhad were blessed by Razikale, god of mysteries, and that those who drank from them were granted special insights. This was why they built the great tower on an island in the middle of the lake, hoping the powers of the lake would aid their magical research._

 _But most of us know the legend of King Calenhad, which gives the place its name. It is said that Calenhad Theirin spent a year and a day in the Tower of the Magi. Each day, he drew a single cup full of water from the lake and carried it to the Formari at the top of the tower. By magic, each cup of water was forged into a single ring of the mail armor the Circle gave to Calenhad. In that armor, made from the lifeblood of the land itself, no blade could strike him, no arrow pierce him, so long as he stood on Fereldan soil.-From Thedas: Myths and Legends, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

 _ **Lake Calenhad**_

Jenra and the rest of the party came upon a hill overlooking Lake Calenhad and in the middle was Kinloch Hold, Ferelden's regional headquarters for the Circle of Magi. When Jenra was a child, a mage treating him for his illness told him stories about Kinloch Hold…how it was quite beautiful to see when the light of the sun hit the tower just right. She was right it was a sight to behold unfortunately this was not the time to sight-see. They went down the hill heading for the tower. Centuries before Kinloch hold had a bridge connecting the island the tower was on to the mainland that had since broken away. Nowadays in order to enter, one had to use the only boat to get to the tower. "The Circle of Magi…" Morrigan seethe.

"You may want to talk to Morrigan, she's in quite a mood" Alistair said.

"It's Morrigan, Alistair…she's always in a mood" Jenra said.

"More so than usual, though I'm not surprised Morrigan is an apostate and they tend to be nervous around Templars"

"Huh, she's never nervous around you"

"Must be my sunny disposition in life" Alistair said deadpanned. "I should probably clear up, that I'm not a Templar despite my abilities" Jenra looked at him and tilted his head. "I trained as a Templar but I never finished, Duncan recruited me into the Wardens before I could"

"Wait how can you use Templar abilities without lyrium, then?"

"Lyrium isn't a requirement for our abilities, it's just makes using them easier" Alistair explained. "If one trains enough, a person can use it more effectively since the lyrium isn't there to addle their minds"

"If the lyrium is not required then why use it at all?"

"Simple, control" he said. "Templars are leashes for the mages and lyrium are one for Templars" Alistair then shook his head and sighed. "And when the Chantry decides to no longer supply a Templar with lyrium, the results are…tragic" Templars no longer with the order are often on the streets begging for coin so they can feed their lyrium addiction. However since the Chantry controls the flow of lyrium, most former Templars simply die from their withdrawals. After years of serving the Chantry, their ultimate reward is to be tossed away like trash when no longer useful.

Jenra frowned. "That's…how can the Chantry be so cruel?" he asked disturbed.

Alistair sighed. "The Chantry isn't perfect but its better than the alternative…" he said. "At least that's what I keep telling myself anyway" The party headed for the docks where there was a lone Templar guarding the dock. Jenra now saw why the Hold was the perfect place to keep the mages, even if a mage escaped the tower there was still the lake to cross and even after crossing the lake…a Templar guarded the docks. Now the young lord wondered how Jowan was able to escape despite all the obstacles.

"You! You're not looking to get across to the tower, are you?" a Templar said. "Because I have strict orders not to let anyone pass!"

"I am a Grey Warden and I seek the assistance of the mages" Jenra said. "Time is of the essence"

The Templar raised a brow. "Oh, you're a Grey Warden, are you? Prove it"

"Er…prove it?"

"Kill some darkspawn, come on…let's see some righteous Grey Wardening"

"There are no darkspawn here"

The Templar crossed his arms. "That's good, I suppose. Wouldn't want a darkspawn smeared across the landscape" he said. "I hear their blood is black, is that true? You'd know if you were a Grey Warden"

Alistair rubbed his brow. "Such a shining example of the order" he said dryly. "The Maker must be so proud…"

"It's not black though it burns when it touches you"

"Oh, pleasant, eh?" Good thing I don't have to kill them then" he said. "Anyway, it was nice chatting with you. Now on your way, right now. Go"

"Can't we work something out?" The Templar looked at the party and gazed at Morrigan, but the witch gave him a glare that could kill a great bear. He looked away not wanting to invite Morrigan's wrath. The Templar then felt his stomach growl…he's been out here guarding the docks all day that he didn't have anything to eat.

"Hmm…I don't know. Y'know, I am feeling a little puckish, though"

"Y-you want us to feed you?"

"Parshaara! Here! Munch on these if you like" Sten said annoyed. He grabbed a sack from his belt and gave it to the Templar. He unwrapped the sack and revealed golden-baked cookies.

"Ooh, Cookies!" The Templar started to chomp on the cookies. He devoured them and burped for good measure. "Mmm, yummy. You scratch my back; I'll scratch yours, yes? We can go across now, if you really want" The Templar started to untie the rope connected to the boat and grabbed the oars.

"Quick thinking with the cookies, Sten" Jenra said.

"I am content to part with them if it saves us from this fool"

"I'm curious though…where'd you get those?"

Sten crossed his arms. "There was a child…a fat, slovenly thing…in the last village we passed" he said. "I relieved him of these confections. He didn't need more"

"You stole cookies from a child?!"

"For his own good…" The party entered the boat and headed for the tower. On the way the Templar tried to talk to Leliana but she wasn't interested at first then she started to tell stories that the Templar latched on like a child. By nightfall they had reached the island and the party entered Kinloch Hold.

* * *

 _Better known as the 'Tower of the Circle of Magi' these days, many people forget that the great tower sitting in the middle of Lake Calenhad existed long before the Circle. Originally it was built by the Avvars with dwarven assistance, in a day when the hillsmen ruled over a great portion of the valley and were at constant war with the other Alamarri clans. Kinloch Hold was a watchtower and a fortress that was thought to be virtually impregnable until the Tevinter Imperium finally conquered it and drove the Avvars back into the Frostback Mountains. The savagery with which the Avvars within the tower were slain created a grim legend that lasted for many centuries. Indeed, the tower was thought to be cursed and even haunted until finally the Circle of Magi assumed control over it in 3:87 Towers (after the original tower in Denerim was razed). Today the reputation of the tower fares no better. A hamlet on the lakeshore operates a ferry that goes out to the tower, but visitors are few and far between. Most who come to Kinloch Hold now come either to learn magic or to warily watch over those who would learn.- from "History of the Circle in Ferelden" by First Enchanter Lothaire_

 _ **Kinloch Hold**_

Inside the tower, Templars were scrambling some of them had fear in their eyes although they tried to show they had everything under control. Echoes of screams and fighting were heard throughout the Hold. An older Templar spoke to one of his men, and ordered him sent to men within the door and to not open without his orders. Whatever was happening…it was clear that the Templars had lost control of the situation. "The doors are barred, are they keeping people out? Or in?" Alistair asked.

The older Templar sighed. "Now we wait and pray…" He turned to see the party, he frowned. "We are dealing with a very delicate situation. You must leave for your own safety"

"Good ser, I am a Grey Warden and I seek the mage's assistance" Jenra said.

"I am Greagoir, commander of this tower. I am weary of the Grey Wardens' ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspawn, but it is their right" he said. "You'll find no allies here, the Templars can spare no men and the mages are…indisposed. I shall speak plainly: The tower is no longer under our control"

"Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls" Greagoir said. "The Circle is lost and the tower fallen"

"What can I do to help?"

"I have sent word to Denerim, calling for the reinforcements and the Right of Annulment" Alistair eyes went wide, he heard about the Right of Annulment from his Templar training. It is the right of the templars to kill all mages in a Circle of Magi used as a last resort to restore order.

"Surely there's something else you could do?" Alistair asked alarmed.

"The situation is dire, there is no alternative…everything in the tower must be destroyed so it can be made safe again"

Morrigan frowned. "Ever the Templar, quick to raise their swords and make excuses when they can't think pass their rigid teachings"

"The mages are not defenseless, some must still live" Leliana said.

"If any are still alive, the Maker Himself has shielded them" Greagoir said. "No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find…nothing"

"We shall look for survivors" Jenra said.

"I assure you, an abomination is a force to be reckoned with and you will face more than one"

"I must try; it is the right thing to do"

"A word of caution, Warden…once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred" the older Templar said. "I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe"

"Who should we find inside as proof?" Leliana asked.

"First Enchanter Irving, but if he's fallen then the Circle is lost and must be destroyed" Greagoir said. "May Andraste lend you her courage…you shall need it" The Templar leader nodded to his men and they opened the door. Jenra and the other walked through before the doors were closed and sealed. Before they could get any further they saw the corpses of both mages and Templars.

Jenra nodded. "Let's get started…"

"Jenra…"

"Hmm? Morrigan?"

"If we must save the Circle mages…I would like to find something in the tower" Morrigan said. "A grimoire belonging to my mother…she lost it long ago to the Templars, I would take it for myself" Jenra raised a brow. "What is with that look? If I can unlock the secrets of the Flemeth's grimoire you shall benefit from the findings"

"Very well…I can't promise anything but if we find it, you'll have it"

"Good, now let's hurry and save the useless Circle mages from themselves, yes?" They went deeper into the Hold.

 _ **Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Broken Circle pt2

**Chapter 19: Broken Circle pt2**

 _ **Kinloch Hold**_

A barrier was erected in the apprentice quarters to keep the evil infesting the circle out. However it wasn't long until a rage demon appeared in front of the barrier, the young children along with the staff ran while an older woman stepped forward to protect them. She readied herself and cast an ice spell to vanquish the demon. Jenra and the party went into room where the woman turned and frowned. She readied her staff. "Stop right there! Take another step and I swear I will strike you down where you stand!"

From the look in her eyes, she meant what she said. It was best not to make things worse than they already are. "Calm yourself, good woman…I am here to help" Jenra said. "My name is Jenra, I am a Grey Warden"

"A Grey Warden…I see, I am Wynne senior enchanter for this circle" she said. "If you're here than that means you seek our help but as you can see we are in no shape"

"Yes we know we heard from the Templar outside" Alistair said. "They've called for the Right of Annulment" The mages eyes went wide while the children looked confused, being too young to understand the ramifications. Wynne sighed and closed her eyes, the news troubled her but did not surprise her.

"So I see, I feared they might have…what else could they do?" Wynne said forlornly. "Greagoir thinks the circle is beyond hope and probably assumes we are dead…" She shook her head. "They abandoned us to our fate but even trapped as we are, we have survived. If they invoke the Right, however, we will not be able to stand against them"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "Lying down to the sword of your masters" she said with disgust. "Growing a spine was too much for you, I see"

"What happened? How did things get so bad?" Jenra asked.

"Let it suffice to say that we had something of a revolt on our hands, led by a mage named Uldred" she said. "When he returned from Ostagar, he tried to take over the Circle…as you can see; it didn't work out as he had planned"

"He was at Ostagar? I seem to remember a mage at King Cailan's war table; he had ideas but didn't get too far before being silenced by a sister from the Chantry"

Wynne frowned. "All this death and chaos because of one man's wounded pride" she said. "If you are here to slay abominations then let me help you" The elder mage pointed to the door. "I erected a barrier over the door leading to the rest of the tower, so nothing from inside could attack the children. I can dispel it for you"

Jenra nodded. "Then let us go then" he said. "Will the children be fine without you?"

"Petra and Kinnon will watch the young ones; they know a similar barrier spell to keep the demons out" The two mages were worried about the older mage but Wynne assured them that she would be fine. Wynne joined their party and headed for the barrier, she sighed. "I am somewhat amazed at myself for having kept it in place this long; magic is a strain especially for someone as old as me" Wynne took a deep breath and dispelled the barrier allowing the party to go in. As soon as they went through, Petra and Kinnon sealed the door behind them…there was no going back.

They started their trek through the tower, fighting off the demons and abominations. Alistair broke any enchantment with his Templar abilities while Jenra, Sten, and Fenrir went in to slay the demons. Wynne cast an enhancement spell, give the warriors the power of frost, Morrigan hexed the demons while Leliana put them down with arrows. They made it to the Senior Mage Quarters where the full members of the Circle of Magi reside. A chill went up the spines of Morrigan and Wynne causing the two mages to be on alert. "Something the matter?"

"A charge in the air…a great power has been unleashed in this place" Morrigan said. Jenra looked around in confusion; all he could see was an empty room and the slight smell of blood in the air.

"I don't feel anything…"

"You are not a mage, dear…we are sensitive to magic disturbances in the air" Wynne said. "The Veil is torn and the deeper into the tower we go, the stronger the disturbances get" They continued on until they met a man in mage robes. Morrigan frowned.

"Please, refrain from going into the stockroom. It is a mess and I have not been able to get it into a state fit to be seen" There was something strange about the man standing before them, the way he talked was empty without emotion. His eyes was the same way, there was no light in them…he was almost like walking corpse except he was alive.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Owain and I manage the Circle's magical stockroom" he said. "I was trying to tidy up, but there was little I could do"

"Uh…don't you want to leave?"

"I tried to leave when things got quiet. That was when I encountered the barrier. Finding no other way out, I returned to work"

"Owain, you should have said something, I would have opened the door for you" Wynne said.

"The stockroom is familiar, I prefer to be here" Owain said. "I prefer it if the tower returned to the way it was, perhaps Niall will succeed and save us all"

"What is Niall doing?"

"He and several others took the Litany of Adralla"

"That protects from mind domination, is blood magic at work here?" Wynne asked.

"I do not know"

Wynne frowned. "Niall was in the meeting, he would know. Blood magic…I was afraid of this" she said. "We should find him, the Litany will give us a fighting chance against any blood mage we encounter" Wynne looked at Owain. "Find some place safe to hide, my dear…we shall put an to this soon" Owain nodded and went to lock himself in the storeroom, as the others went on Jenra saw Morrigan look back with a frown on her face.

"That poor lad…" she said. "He's been through the Rite of Tranquility"

"What is that?" Jenra asked.

Morrigan scoffed. "The Chantry's perverse idea of 'mercy'" she said. "Mages are connected to the Fade more than anyone, 'tis that connection that gives us our magic and what draws demons to us"

"The Rite of Tranquility severs a mage from the Fade, making that person safe from possession but they lose everything…their magic, their ability to dream, and their emotions" Morrigan said. "They're alive but not living…everything that makes a person a person gone, and all that's left is an empty shell"

"Something happened to you, didn't it Morrigan? Your hatred for the Chantry and the Circle seems deep-seated" Morrigan was silent until Jenra placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm a good listener if you're willing"

"When I was a child…I was curious, I wanted to see everything" Morrigan said. "One day I wandered away from the Wilds to see Lothering…it was my first time in a village with other people"

"I didn't know the laws outside the Wilds, I used my magic and one of the villagers spotted me and told the Templars" she said. "I was hunted….and cornered. The Templars blocked my magic but even if I could use it, I wouldn't be much use because I was still a novice at the time"

"What happened?"

"Flemeth came…killed every single one of the Templars" Morrigan said. "I was saved but I learned a hard lesson that day about the world and my place in it"

Jenra lowered his head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "I despise the Chantry for what they do to people like me but I despise the Circle mages for lying down and accepting it" she said. "At least they can be of some use for once" They joined back with the party and continued on. On their way to the third floor, they were ambushed by blood mages. They had cast a glyph on the floor to weaken the party before attacking. Despite the extra power from blood mage, they were novices according to Wynne…it didn't take long for the elder mage to dispel the wards. Alistair sealed their magic which left them defenseless. Despite their magic being sealed, they continued to fight but it was obvious that they had no skill in hand to hand. They were quickly slaughtered and only of them were left pleading for her life.

"Please, please don't kill me"

"Tell me why I shouldn't end you right here and now" Jenra said.

"I know I have no right to ask for mercy, but I didn't mean for this death and destruction. We were just trying to free ourselves" she said. "Uldred told us that the Circle would support Loghain and Loghain would help us be free of the Chantry" Loghain again, it seemed everything the teyrn had his hand in, chaos followed next. This was madness, what was Loghain trying to achieve? The more the party tries to make sense of it the more they thought about the more it doesn't. "You don't know what it was like, the Templars were watching, always watching…"

"You should have taken your concerns to the Chantry" Leliana said.

"Who would listen? If the Chantry doesn't use you, they would you not exist in the first place" she said. "We thought…someone always has to take the first step…force a change, no matter the cost"

"Circle mages taking the initiative for once, surprising"

Wynne frowned. "Nothing is worth what you've done to this place"

The mage chuckled bitterly. "And now Uldred's gone made and we are scattered doomed to die at the hands of those who seek to right our wrongs…"

"Wallowing in self-pity…I've never seen such a sorry sight" Jenra said crossing his arms.

"What else can I do? I'm trapped here"

Jenra shook his head, he could kill this mage for what she's done but from what he was seeing…it was not worth it. "I will spare you, but I will not help you escape" he said. "Consider this your chance at atonement" The party walked away.

"Thank you, the Maker will surely turn His eyes on you for your mercy!" The party was close to the end of the second floor and Morrigan sense magic…magic that didn't belong here. She went into one of the rooms and searched it.

"What are you doing, girl? This is Irving's room" Wynne said.

"'Tis not any business of yours, hag" Morrigan said. She looked to her side. "There you are and in such an easy place to find you…sloppy" Morrigan was able to break the wards with ease and inside the chest was a black book. She placed it on the desk, she had to be sure that this was Flemeth's true grimoire…her mother liked to produce imitations to keep the true one safe. She took out a knife and pricked her finger, only those of Flemeth's blood should be able to open the book. Morrigan's blood hit the book and the grimoire gave off a red glow as it flipped opened.

"How were you able to open that book? Irving has been trying for years" Wynne said amazed.

"Morrigan is the daughter of Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds" Jenra said.

Wynne looked at him. "Flemeth? You surly can't mean that Flemeth…she's only a legend"

Morrigan snorted. "Believe what you want to believe" she said. "I will begin study of the tome immediately"

"Later, Morrigan…we still have an abomination to defeat"

The witch sighed. "Very well…let's hurry it up then" They left Wynne gob-smacked…the elder mage had found some unusual people to ally herself with. She caught up the party and headed for the third floor. The third floor was when the tower looked the most alien…with fleshy growths everywhere on the floor and the walls. It reminded Jenra of that one room back at Ostagar, he wondered if there was some relation.

"Ugh, what…what is this?" Leliana asked sick.

"The corruption is spreading faster than I thought…" Wynne said. "We should be careful, demons are likely to appear from anywhere" It wasn't long before they heard the inhuman growls of abominations. The party went into battle.

 _ **Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Broken Circle pt3

**Chapter 20: Broken Circle pt3**

 _ **Kinloch Hold**_

The inhuman growls of the demons echoed in the Great Hall. Wynne and Morrigan cast magical wards to ensnare the demons so the warriors could come in close and slay them. Leliana saw abominations coming from the next room and shot her arrows to put them down. Alistair used his Templar abilities to cleanse the area of the demons' corruption; a rage demon appeared behind him. The demon cast a fire spell, the warden turned and blocked with his shield…his shield burned and his arm was feeling the heat. Jenra came in fast and bull rushed the rage demon from the side and quickly stabbed it dead.

Alistair got up and threw away his shield, it was nothing more than cinders now…he spotted a Templar shield and corner and picked it up. Sten swung his sword and cleaved the shades in two with his mighty strength ending the battle. The party continued to the next area, no demons or abominations appeared so far but that made the party even more cautious. As they turned the corner they heard a voice, female but distorted …inhuman. Jenra signaled his companions to be cautious and they slowly crept until they reached a room with a Templar and a vaguely female humanoid. The female looking demon came close to the dazed Templar caressing his face while giving a twisted smirk.

"It is time for supper, pet"

"Yes, my love. What are we having tonight?" The dazed Templar asked.

"Roast boar, your favorite and candied yams. The meal looks sumptuous"

The Templar smiled. "You spoil me, my sweet. How fare our children at their lessons?"

"You should ask them yourself…"

"What have you learned, my son?"

The Templar crouched down and petted the air as if he was speaking with a child. As the party looked on, it was clear what kind of demon they were seeing, a desire demon. Of all the threats from beyond the Veil, few are more insidious and deceptively deadly than the desire demon. Far more intelligent than the bestial hunger and rage demons, more ambitious than the demons of sloth, these spirits are among the most skilled at tempting mages into possession. Desire demons use the yearnings of the victims – lust, wealth, and power – to their advantage. Their abilities to affect the mind allow them to assume disguises and even alter the environment to their purposes. As a result, many who become their prey never realize it. While desire demons may resort to an outright mind control, they seem to take greater pleasure in more subtle deceit.

The demon smirked and it's voice became that of a child. "Mother has me practicing my penmanship. She raps me on the knuckles if my letters are not formed correctly"

The dazed Templar chuckled to his imaginary son. "Yes, it is important for a young man to be able to write and what about you, my dearest Lissa?"

"Mother is teaching me to play the harp, and I helped with supper"

"Well, it is delicious…thank you my dear"

The desire demon caressed his face. "Isn't this wonderful, husband? Isn't our life perfect?"

"Yes, it is all perfect"

"Everything is just as you wanted, my knight…our love and our family is more than you hoped for" Jenra felt his blood boil, what this demon was doing to that Templar was just beyond cruel. The manipulations and the words dipped in sweet poison, it reminded the young lord too much of happened with Renton Howe and his father. Not willing to see this anymore, he ran in to stop this. The party tried to stop him but was too late. The desire demon's head turned and it gave a cold glare at Jenra for interrupting its fun.

"Unhand him, foul demon!" Jenra growled.

"Do your hear something, love?" The Templar asked.

The demon went back to the Templar, to keep its illusion in place. "It is nothing, my darling. Just the door, I will get it" it said. "The children have finished supper; tuck them into bed while I see who it is"

"Don't be long, the children will want to kiss you goodnight"

"I will be but a moment, my pet" The demon turned to glare at Jenra, the young lord glared back trying to keep his emotions under control. "You are intruding upon a loving, intimate moment and I dislike disruptions"

"There is nothing loving or intimate going on here" Jenra said angrily.

"Happiness is bewitching; there is a certain power in all things mortals delight in" it said. "I have given him what he always wanted. Where is the harm in that?" The desire demon slinked back behind the Templar, no doubt using him as a shield incase things become sour.

"His happiness is an illusion, a cruel lie!"

"All emotion is intangible, you cannot see it, cannot grasp it"

"But it is normally caused by something real…real events and people. What you have done to him, demon, is abhorrent" Wynne said with a frown.

"I saw his loneliness and longing for a family that loved him"

"A family where the wife and children are in reality the same person…thing. That there…that defines creepy" Alistair said.

"This is unholy!" Leliana said outraged. "You are a parasite feeding off his desires and taking away his will"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "Apparently you can get your desire and still suffer horribly, 'tis truly a lesson for all who consider marriage"

"How long will keep him in this stupor?" Wynne asked. "Will he know it when his body fails and death claims him?"

"A short, blissful existence is preamble to an interminable one of misery" the demon said. "We are partners, I give him what no one can and through him I experience what it is to be mortal"

Jenra unsheathe his sword, he had enough of this nonsense. "Let him go or I will kill you" he said coldly.

The demon turned to the Templar. "Darling, please help…the children he's threatened the children" The Templar eyes grew mad with rage and charged at Jenra. The swords clashed as the man tried to get at Jenra's heart.

"Wake up man, this isn't real!" The Templar didn't listen as he continued to attack. The desire demon raised its arms and summoned undead to attack the party while it went back to attack at a distance. The crazed Templar attacked with furious abandon; no longer was he a disciplined defender of the just he now a mad animal fighting for his imagined family. Jenra could easily overpower the man due to his strength as a Grey Warden, but he held back in hopes that he get the Templar to his senses. The Templar pushed him to the ground and he swung his blade wildly, while Jenra was defending himself. If this kept he would die, Jenra closed his eyes in sadness and with a swing of Night-fang easily knocked the Templar's blade out of his hand. He quickly jumped to his feet, but the Templar continued swinging at him with his bare hands…he would not stop not until he killed the Warden.

"I'm sorry…" The Templar charged and Jenra impaled him with his sword. The man gasped as his eyes went wide the shock shook the man out his trance. The Templar's eyes welled up with tears as he realized that his idyllic life was nothing more than a cruel fabrication. In the back of the room, the desire demon gave an inhuman scream as it disappeared into nothingness…the undead it summoned collapsed on the floor as nothing more than bones and ash. Jenra went down on one knee and closed the Templar's eyes saddened that he could not save his life. A gentle hand was felt on his shoulder.

"You did what you had to, dear…"Wynne said. "Once enthralled, the thoughts and spirits of the demon and the Templar are one…it could have only ended this way"

Jenra sighed, a cruel truth he didn't wish to hear but needed to nonetheless. He got up and faced the party. "Let's go…no one else should have to suffer this fate" The party continued to fourth floor the Templar's quarters, one more area before the Harrowing Chamber above. The fourth floor is relatively sparse in enemies compared to the previous floors and only a portion of it is accessible due to the strange growths blocking some of the doorways. On the way the party faced a powerful blood mage who has taken control of a large group of Templars. Thanks to Alistair's abilities the blood mage's magic was canceled and the mage killed. The Templars were free from the mage's control and as thanks agreed to help the party. More demons appeared and the freed Templars cleared the way so the party could head upstairs.

"Turn the corner here, it leads to the stairs" Wynne said. They entered the room and saw a deformed monstrosity before them. At its feet was a mage… "Niall…" It was the mage Owain talked about…he was trying to stop what was happening at the Circle and had met an unfortunate end.

"Oh, look…visitors. I'd entertain you but…too much effort involved" the abomination said. This was strange, most abominations were no more than snarling beasts but this spoke to them. The party went on their guard, the demon possessing that mage was incredibly intelligent and that meant dangerous.

"What have you done to that man?" Wynne asked.

"He's just resting…poor lad, he was very, very weary. You want to join us, don't you?" it asked. "Wouldn't you like to just lay down and…forget about all this? Leave it all behind?" The abomination started to glow and the party started to feel drowsy and could barely keep themselves up.

"This is ridiculous. You cannot expect me to rest on a floor sticky with blood…" Morrigan said weakly.

Leliana placed her hands on her ears. "I'll not listen to your lies, demon. You have no…power over me…"

"This demon…no. Resist, you must resist, else we are all lost…"

"Why do you fight? You deserve more…you deserve a rest. The world will go on without you" One by one, the party dropped like flies…Jenra was the last to be awake but his resistance gave out. He fell to the floor and darkness approached.

* * *

 _The study of the Fade is as old as humankind. For so long as men have dreamed, we have walked its twisting paths, sometimes catching a glimpse of the city at its heart. Always as close as our own thoughts, but impossibly separated from our world. The Tevinter Imperium once spent vast fortunes of gold, lyrium, and human slaves in an effort to map the terrain of the Fade, an ultimately futile endeavor. Although portions of it belong to powerful spirits, all of the Fade is in constant flux. The Imperium succeeded in finding the disparate and ever-shifting realms of a dozen demon lords, as well as cataloging a few hundred types of spirits, before they were forced to abandon the project._

 _The relationship of dreamers to the Fade is complex. Even when entering the Fade through the use of lyrium, mortals are not able to control or affect it. The spirits who dwell there, however, can, and as the Chantry teaches us, the great flaw of the spirits is that they have neither imagination nor ambition. They create what they see through their sleeping visitors, building elaborate copies of our cities, people, and events, which, like the reflections in a mirror, ultimately lack context or life of their own. Even the most powerful demons merely plagiarize the worst thoughts and fears of mortals, and build their realms with no other ambition than to taste life.—From Tranquility and the Role of the Fade in Human Culture, by First Enchanter Josephus._

 _ **The Fade**_

Jenra opened his eyes and got off the floor; his head was spinning and ringing. He looked around at his surroundings, he wasn't at the Circle but this place was familiar. His eyes widened at his realization…it was Ostagar, but it couldn't be…Ostagar was destroyed.

"Ah, there you are. I'm not disturbing, am I?" Jenra turned at the voice and gasped. He couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"D-Duncan…you…you're alive?!"

 _ **Back in Ostagar and Duncan alive! What is this madness?! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Into the Fade pt1

**Chapter 21: Into the Fade pt1**

 _ **The Fade**_

Jenra looked on shocked…Duncan was in front of him acting like nothing happened. He shouldn't be here; he's died along with King Cailan. He looked around, this was Ostagar but Ostagar was gone and it looked like it was restored. Something was wrong…this felt wrong but for some reason his mind was accepting all of this as truth. Duncan came close while shaking his head. "Daydreaming, are you? Well, I'm not surprised; we have much free time these days"

"Duncan, why are here?" Jenra asked.

Duncan tilted his head. "Pardon?"

"You should be dead…"

"Dead? Me? Hah! I have been close many times but I never quite made it all the way" Duncan said. "Isn't it breathtaking? Everything is as it should be, we have eradicated the darkspawn and the world is at peace" The world at peace and darkspawn destroyed, that was wonderful…no more pain, no destruction and death. But something didn't feel right; Jenra had a nagging voice at the back his mind. "It was a triumph for all of us; bring down the archdemon and setting the underground lairs ablaze"

Jenra held his head, his mind felt foggy like he was losing his way. "T-That is not possible. You are hiding something from me"

Duncan frowned. "I can assure you, I am not" He then gave a friendly smile. "You seem tired, my boy…perhaps you should rest up" he said. "You wouldn't want your parents to see you in such a state"

Jenra looked at him. "My parents, they're coming here?"

"Don't you remember? You were quite excited to receive their letter a fortnight ago" No…no, this wasn't right, his parents was dead…weren't they? He could have sworn… "I even heard they were bringing a guest…Arl Howe…" Jenra's eyes widened and then he quickly unsheathe his sword and quickly swung for Duncan's head. Duncan jumped back in surprise. "What are you doing?!"

"Shut up! You're not Duncan!" Jenra angrily said. "I remember now…the real Duncan was with me on that terrible night, when I had to leave my parents behind so the Cousland name wouldn't be extinguished by Rendon Howe's treachery!"

"That was the night I gave my life to the Grey Wardens" he said. "I see clearly now, your tricks won't work on me"

"Foolish child, I have given you so much and you cast it back in my face" Duncan said. "Can you not be content with the peace I offer?" Jenra ignored him and attacked with a roar ran him through with his blade. With a swipe the specter fell and disappeared…the true Duncan would have been able to run Jenra through with ease. In place of the specter was a gate, a way out of this illusion.

* * *

 _ **The Raw Fade**_

Jenra felt strange while in the gate, it felt like he was being pulled from all sides and yet was being pushed. When the sensation finally stopped he landed on his back in a new area, he got up and looked around. Where he was, it no longer looked like Ostagar but a twisted visage of the real world. The architecture was different to say the least…it was Ferelden, Orlesian and something else he didn't recognized, something ancient. "Well done, old friend…"

Jenra turned around as a golden ethereal light appeared before him. He couldn't see the features but the shape was that of a woman. The young lord had heard stories about the Fade, that this world played tricks on mortals and that demons use that to take advantage of their victims lost in the Fade. However, Jenra didn't feel anything malevolent from this specter…if anything it felt gentle and for some strange reason familiar. "Old friend? I…don't know who you are" Jenra said.

"Ah, I forget how different mortals and your world are" it said. "I met you when you were so small and close to death"

* * *

 _ **Highever-years ago**_

 _Deep in Highever castle, a young boy in his bed coughing and in pain as his worried parents were around him. His father had called every herbalist and mage from across the lands in a desperate attempt to save his youngest son. The boy remembered the several nights when his mother would stay up for nights on end, forgoing food to watch over her son…she would sing him Rivaini lullabies that he loved as a baby to try and soothe his pain. A doctor checked the pulse of the boy._

" _Doctor tell me…will my boy live?" Bryce asked with tears in his eyes._

 _The doctor sighed. "My lord…there is no easy way to tell you this…" he said. "We've tried everything, from magic to our strongest medicine…he has not been getting better" Jenra coughed making Eleanor to come close to his son, she grasped his tiny hands and prayed for the Maker's blessing. "He has only a few days…"_

" _How many…?" Bryce asked reluctantly._

" _Two…three days at the most…I am truly sorry…"_

" _No…NO!" Eleanor wailed. Bryce went to grab his wife, and they walked out of the room where Eleanor's sobs echoed the castle. The doctor stayed and looked back at the boy,_

" _I am truly sorry, my boy…may you find peace beside the Maker…" The doctor left the room, allowing the boy to have as much rest as he could afford. Unknown them however a bright figure appeared before the boy and gently place its hand on his forehead._

" _You are not alone…" The room lit up in a golden glow as the figure disappeared. Jenra's breathing slowed and a small smile formed from his little face. Early next day Bryce and Eleanor headed for Jenra's room to check on their son but found he wasn't in bed or in his room. They panicked and searched throughout the castle for their missing son. The whole castle was in an uproar as they helped with the search of the young lord. A soldier appeared before Bryce and told the teyrn that they had found the boy in the courtyard._

 _Bryce and Eleanor ran to the courtyard and saw a most miraculous sight…Jenra was up and playing with his brother Fergus like nothing was happening. He was so energetic and happy as he played with his older brother…the boy stopped and saw that his parents was watching them with tears in their eyes. Jenra tilted his head. "Mama, Papa why are you sad?" Without a word, Bryce and Eleanor ran towards Jenra and embraced the boy._

 _Eleanor cried. "Thank the Maker, oh thank the Maker!"_

* * *

 _ **Now**_

Jenra remembered…he wasn't supposed to live, he had days at best but when the land heard that he was not only alive but cured of his illness they believed it to be a miracle by the Maker. Jenra thought he just took stronger medicine but no, it was a spirit from the Fade. "What's your name?"

"Spirits like myself don't have names, but you may call me Courage" it said. "It feels good to be back after being gone for so long"

"Why come to me?" Jenra asked.

"I was drawn to you, your will was incredibly strong for one so young" Courage said. "It resonated with me, I couldn't let something so precious be extinguished so I gave you my power" He remembered his fight with the revenant in the courtyard at Redcliffe Castle and the surge of power he had gotten.

"I have you to thank for what happened at Redcliffe Castle, I take it?"

"When I healed you, I weakened myself…I laid dormant within you, experiencing what you experienced" it explained. "When the Veil was torn at the Castle, it…woke me up so to speak and awakened your Spirit Warrior abilities"

"Spirit Warrior, what is…?" Jenra heard a noise behind him and turned around. He saw a man in robes walking from behind a pillar. From the emblem on his robes, he was from the circle and he was scared.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you a demon?" he asked. "No…I see that you're not. You're like me…congratulations on getting out of that trap"

"I…had help" The mage looked at Courage beside Jenra.

"So I see, you are luckier than most" he said. "The place drains you of everything…hope, feeling, life…but with you having spirit to guide you, may be able to get out of here"

Jenra shook his head. "Not without my companions"

"Companions? Others are here too? Then they are trapped as well" the mage said. "The demon traps everything that comes here in a dream it thinks they can't…or won't try to leave" He then sighed. "I thought I'd escaped, too but I've been wandering these empty, grey spaces for a lifetime"

"Lifetime? It's only been days…" Jenra said.

'Time has no meaning in the Fade, Jenra" Courage explained.

"The spirit is right; oh by the way…my name is Niall"

"Niall? The tranquil Owain told us about you" Jenra said. "He said you were trying to stop what was happening at the Circle"

"I planned to use the Litany to protect us from blood mages but it was too late, everyone's dead…"

"There is still hope"

Niall chuckled bitterly. "I believed so too…once, but no there is no way out of here"

"I'm not giving up, there is too much on the line"

The mage sighed and pointed to the gates. His despair was getting the best of him. "Very well, the gate there, I've studied the runes around it and it signify different islands of the sloth demon's domain" he said. "The sloth demon itself is on the center island, but you can't get there…the five islands around the center somehow form a protective ward"

"I thought I was getting somewhere when I figured that out and I went to each island only to have my hope dashed" Niall said. "There's always an obstacle and you'll see the path but be unable to get to it, and it taunts you and drives you mad"

"Could my companions be on those islands?"

"I…I don't know, there are many dreamers. You might find a way to reach them through the islands…if you're lucky"

Jenra nodded. "I'll be back" Jenra used the fade portal behind Niall to reach the central section of the Raw Fade, which is the largest "island" on the landmass. Once there he was attacked by a rage demon, Jenra took out his sword and attacked. He made quick work of the demon and saw a mouse walk up to him.

"Thank you"

"A talking mouse?" Jenra asked shocked.

"He is not a mouse but a mortal from your world" Courage said. "Poor thing he has little time in this world…"

"The spirit is right, its too late for me" the mouse said. "Kill Yevena, the demoness that rules here. She protects her master…Sloth…" He was fading before Jenra's eyes. "There is a door; a door only demons can see…the key must be in another realm…" The mouse started to glow. "Take my power…save any other trapped in nightmares, kill the demons that guard Sloth"

"Make my…" The mouse faded and Jenra used the power he gained to turn into a mouse. It wasn't much but it was a start. He went back to where he came from and met with Niall.

"Something happened, didn't it? You look different. What happened?"

"I became a mouse…why?"

"I saw the tiny holes, where you small enough to get though?" Niall seemed so different from before, at first he was full of dread and despair but now…it was like he just saw Andraste herself.

"I thought you'd given up. Why so excited?" Jenra asked.

Niall laughed. "You're…so much braver than I am. I was so sure it was impossible to get anywhere…" he said. "Do you think you could learn other shapes? Maybe they could help you get to places you couldn't otherwise…"

"One way to find out…" Jenra went to the gate and Courage told him that new paths had opened up. It was time to find his friends and go home…

 _ **Into the abyss…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Into the Fade pt2

**Chapter 22: Into the Fade pt2**

 _ **The Fade**_

An inhuman screech echoed throughout the fade as Jenra slew the demoness Yavena in the Raw Fade. The demon disappeared and Jenra found himself push out of that part of the domain and into a new one. In this new domain he saw flames all-round him he could feel the heat which threatened to overwhelm him; Courage placed a veil over him to guard against the flames. The inhabitants of this domain were on fire and very hostile as they attacked Jenra. The young lord put them down and continued on avoiding the fire barriers. He used his mouse form to sneak past enemies and go through the small holes littered throughout the domain.

"They are Templars so why…?"

"They aren't the Templars from your world, they are constructs created to protect the master of this domain" Courage said. "While in the Fade you must leave behind notions from your world, the Fade does not follow them"

"Noted…this Sloth demon, can you tell me anything about it?"

"Sloths are not known for their power but they are insidious tricksters" it said. "Sloths are usually followers of more powerful demons not masters of their own domain, so this particular Sloth is unusual for its kind"

"How powerful is this demon?"

"Very powerful if other demons have sworn fealty to it, you must be careful Jenra" Jenra entered the next area where a Templar dreamer and a lesser rage demon attacked him. The rage demon was simple to bring down but the dreamer was skilled with a sword. They clashed for what seemed like hours until the young lord bested him. Jenra was about to finish the dreamer…"Jenra, wait!" Jenra stopped and looked at Courage.

"What is it?"

"He is not a construct of the Fade; this poor soul is trapped like you are" The dreamer got up and looked at his hands like he was waking up from a trance.

"The anger it is gone…" He looked at Jenra and young lord stood his ground. "Take Rhagos' power, use it and burn him….burn them all. He guards Sloth, he bars the way" he said. "You must…destroy the door….other dreamers, other powers…only way…" Jenra watched as the flames engulfed him but rather than feeling the heat he felt empowered and transformed into a burning man. He no longer felt the flame and the flames was his to control…he could now go through the fire barriers blocking his path.

"What happened to him?" Jenra asked.

"He has been freed from his torment, however where his essence has gone I do not know" Jenra continued in the burning tower until he found Rhagos, a powerful rage demon. Using his new burning man form, he was immune to the demon's magic. Jenra switched between his human form and his burning man form to confound the demon as well as keep up his offensive. One last stab and Rhagos fell. The demon disappeared and Jenra was once again pushed out of a domain and into another.

This domain was called Mages Asunder; it was populated with various groups of mages, Chantry priests and golems. Jenra continued on fighting off denizens of the domain and while gaining the power the Golem form from a mage dreamer. In his Golem form, Jenra smashed through a large door and faced off against Slavern master of this domain. Using the Golem's power he was able to make quick work the abomination. After the master was defeated he was pushed to a smaller domain. The gate behind him closed, he couldn't leave until he could resolve something in this domain. Nothing happened…but that just made things tense for Jenra, as continued deeper he saw Wynne surrounded by the bodies of dead mages. "Wynne!" Jenra said running towards her.

"Maker forgive me, I failed them all…they died and I did not stop it" she said sadly.

"Wynne?"

"She is trapped…trapped like you were" Courage said.

"I got away…she can too…right?"

"Your cage was weaker than most, allowing you to break through" it said. "No doubt Sloth saw this and made your companion's cages stronger out of fear of them breaking free like you did"

Jenra frowned. "Don't believe it, Wynne!"

"How can I disbelieve what I see, what I hear and smell and feel?" Wynne asked. "Death. Can you not see it? It's all around us"

"Wynne, listen to me, we're in the Fade…this isn't real"

"Why was I spared, if not to help them? What use is my life now that I have failed in the task that was given me?" Jenra was losing her…the more the elder mage sunk into despair, the stronger her cage became. "Leave me to my grief, I shall bury their bones…scatter their ashes to the four winds and mourn their passing till I too am dead"

Jenra frowned. "I'm finding it hard to feel sympathy for demons" Wynne looked at Jenra and glared at him.

"Your blatant disregard for the souls of the dead strikes me as being utterly inappropriate"

"They are not dead yet, this is a trick…a trick created by Sloth"

"I do not know what you are trying to tell me, why must you make this more painful?" she asked.

"Wynne focus! I am the only here that is real" Jenra said. "Cut through the fog, you can do this!"

Wynne placed her hand on her head; the contradictions were getting to her just like they got to him…she was breaking free. "It is…difficult…to focus. It feels as though something is…stopping me from concentrating. I have never had so much trouble…" she said. "Perhaps some time away from this place will help me think clearly"

Jenra smiled. "That sounds like a good idea"

"Jenra…this domain, it has shifted" Courage said. "Be on your guard" Jenra looked at his side and one of the corpses got off the ground and faced Wynne.

"Don't leave us, Wynne. We don't want to be alone"

"Holy Maker! Stay away, foul creature!"

"We have to defeat them to leave" Jenra said.

"Stop Wynne, sleep soundly in the comforting embrace of the earth. Do not fight it, you belong here, with us"

"N-No, not yet. My task is not yet done…it is not time yet" The specters revealed their true forms as demons. Wynne was freed but she had to fight to get out and Jenra joined in to help her. As strong as the cage was, the guards that protects the cages were not as strong and was quickly taken down. When the battle was done, Jenra saw as Wynne faded from this domain.

"Courage, what happened? Where is she?"

"She is freed from this domain, but she has been transferred to another domain" it said. "Continue to unlock the way to the sanctum and perhaps you will be reunited with your friends" Jenra nodded as he was pushed to another domain. The domain was full of fleshy objects as if the blight had hit there. He was attacked by spirits in the form of darkspawn, Jenra changed into his golem form and crushed them and then went on his way. He passed through the fire barriers and large doors until he came into a room where a lone man was fighting off darkspawn spirits. Jenra joined in and help the defeat the spirits.

"They're gone. You…you did it, you killed them" the man said. "But not all, their leaders are behind the unbreakable door" The man glowed. "I give you my wisdom, it will let you see and now I wake…" Jenra transformed into a wraith of great magical power, and went to the door. He became a golem and broke down the door and faced Uthkiel the Crusher. It was more powerful than most ogres. However, the various abilities Jenra collected before reaching made it relatively easy to put the Crusher in his place. The ogre disappeared and Jenra was pushed to another lone domain where he saw Morigan arguing with her…mother.

"Away! Away with you! I shall have no more of your pestering!" Morrigan said annoyed.

"I am your mother…do you not love me?" This was definitely not Flemeth, despite not knowing much about the mage Jenra knew that the old woman was not the grandmotherly type.

Morrigan scoffed. "You are as much my mother as my little finger, right here, is the queen of Ferelden. I know you, fade spirit, you cannot fool me"

"Morrigan sees through her prison but why hasn't she been able to escape?" Jenra asked.

"I do not know…your Morrigan perplexes even me, perhaps she enjoys arguing with an apparition?"

"Are you more clever than your own dear mother? Surely such pride must be punished" The apparition smacks Morrigan in the face. "There! That is for not showing respect!" The witch rubs her cheeks and just laughed.

"That is far more like it, but it is too little too late, spirit" Morrigan looked at Jenra. "'Tis you at last! Come and rid me of this vexatious spirit! I weary of being prodded!"

"If you know this is a trick…why haven't you tried to escape?" Jenra asked.

"The demon placed extra wards here…I kept killing the spirit but more showed up more annoying than the last" Morrigan said. "But something's changed; I suppose you and that fade spirit have something to do with this"

"We're getting close to Sloth's sanctum"

Morrigan smirked. "Good" She used a fireball and killed the apparition. She started to fade and Jenra was pushed out of the domain. He appeared in another far off domain, where he saw Leliana praying beside a Chantry sister.

"Blessed art thou who exists in the sight of the Maker. Blessed art thou who seeks His forgiveness…"

"Leliana, wake up this is not real!" Jenra said.

"I beg you; do not disturb the girl's meditations" Leliana looked up and her eyes were clouded and empty.

"Revered Mother, I do not know this person…"

"Oh no…her prison has taken so much from her" Courage said. "Sloth is enraged; it is punishing your friends for your actions"

"The Fade is playing tricks with your mind" Jenra said. "Fight it!"

"I'm sorry, but I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Please, do not vex her…she needs quiet and solitude, to calm her mind and heal her heart" the mother said. "We have given her succor when she was lost, we showed her the way and now she is one of us"

"I am happy here; this is all I ever wanted"

"Leliana, do you remember why you left?" Jenra asked. "What about your vision?"

Leliana eyes went wide. "I remember…there was a sign…"

The mother frowned. "Leliana, we have discussed this…'sign' of yours. The Maker does not care to interfere in the affairs of mortals. This 'vision' was likely the work of demons"

"Leliana remember the rose..." he said. "Even in the midst of darkness, there is hope and beauty. Have faith" Leliana's eyes became clear as the fog was starting to lift from her head.

"The Maker cares for us; I believe He misses His wayward children as much as we miss Him. My vision may not be from Him, but is guides me to do what is right" she said. "My revered mother knew this, I don't know who you are but you are not her…be gone" The mother shrieked as it disappeared freeing Leliana, she faded away and Jenra was pushed out of the domain. He landed in the last domain before the sanctum.

"Be on you guard, Jenra…once this guardian falls Sloth's sanctum will appear" Courage said. "They will anything to stop you, Sloth is desperate"

"I'm ready for anything…let us go" Jenra went in deeper into the last domain where Vereveel awaited him.

* * *

 _ **The Inner Sanctum**_

Alistair appeared in the Sanctum and alongside him were Sten and Fenrir. Leliana, Morrigan, and Wynne were in front of them. Alistair got up and held his head. "Uh, will be feeling that in the morning…where are we?"

"In the domain of the demon that trapped us here" Morrigan said.

"Where is Jenra?"

"He should be here soon, once we're all together we attack the sanctum…"

 _ **Last Stand in the Fade! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Into the Fade pt3

**Chapter 23: Into the Fade pt3**

 _ **The Fade-The Templar's Nightmare**_

Jenra fought through the last domain and reached Vereveel the last guardian standing between him and Sloth's inner sanctum. He came expecting a fight from the desire demon, to his surprise it changed into a mouse and ran away. Jenra followed it in his own mouse form with Vereveel laughing at him.

"Its taunting me…"

"This demon is the last guardian before the inner sanctum, as such it will try anything to stop you" Courage said. Jenra chased the demon through several rooms and had close encounters with other demons. Vereveel ducked in and out of the mouse holes trying to confuse Jenra but with Courage's guidance he was able to keep on the path. The demon turned right in to a hole and Jenra followed…when he came out, Vereveel was back in its original form with an Ogre, Rage Abomination, sloth abomination and an arcane horror. The hole behind Jenra disappeared trapping him with the demons. Jenra changed back and prepared for battle…the ogre and abominations charged him while Vereveel and the arcane demon cast spells from behind.

There was too many of them and there wasn't time for him to concentrate so he could get into his other forms either. Jenra kept dodging until he could find the right time to strike…

'Jenra, use your ability"

"I could only do it that one time…"

"You can do it, you must focus" It was easier said than done; Jenra struck on of the abominations and retreated to focus. He calmed himself as he drew the Fade into himself, he felt serene…that was not the feeling he was expecting, he thought drawing on the Fade would feel darker more chaotic but no he was at peace. Jenra glowed purple as the ogre charged him, he stepped to the side calmly and the ogre crashed into the wall. He lifted Night-fang and cut it down…Jenra charged past the abominations, they were just minions. Vereveel and the horror cast magic at the young lord but he shaped the Fade into a barrier that protected him.

His Spirit Warrior abilities seemed to be much stronger within the Fade than in the waking world. He focused and concentrated the Fade around him and bursts with large spiritual energy harming the enemies around him. Vereveel tried to get away but was caught in the blast. As Jenra approached the demon tried to make a deal with him to save itself but the young lord wouldn't hear of it and cut it down. It screamed and faded away, Jenra was pushed out of the domain.

* * *

 _ **The Raw Fade**_

Jenra was back in the Raw Fade; Niall looked behind him and ran towards him. Jenra was on his knees, feeling exhausted…this new power was going to take some getting used to. "What did you do? I felt something, like the earth was shifting…except it probably wasn't the earth…"

"I killed all the guardians…the path to Sloth is open"

Niall looked at him shocked. "Y-You did? You managed to do that? I…I didn't think it was possible"

"We kill Sloth and everyone will be safe, including you" Jenra said. Niall looked at him sadly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid it's…too late for me" he said. "I've surely been away from my body for too long"

"Are you saying, that if we're away from our bodies for too long…?"

Niall nodded. "Our bodies would expire but its not too late for you, it will have been like an afternoon's nap to you" he said. "When you return…take the Litany of Adralla from my body…do what I couldn't do"

"What will happen to you?" Jenra asked.

"Sloth fed off of me, using my life to fuel the nightmares of this realm…there is so little of me left…" Niall said sadly. "My spirit is fading, it is as simple as that….it is just a shame I will not be able see Sloth suffer its fate"

"It was an honor to meet you"

The mage chuckled quietly. "An honor, eh? It is a shame I couldn't meet you under better circumstances" Niall said. "Thank you and goodbye…friend" The mage closed his eyes and faded away, Jenra didn't believe in the Maker but if he did…he would hope that Niall is able to walk by His side. A new gate opened up, it was time…he would make sure Niall's sacrifice wasn't in vain.

* * *

 _ **Inner Sanctum**_

Jenra arrived in the inner sanctum of Sloth's domain, no trick and no threats just a straight path to the center of the domain. He looked around and saw no signs of his comrades. "Where are they, Courage?" Jenra asked. "They should be here"

"I am sorry Jenra, they are free from their prisons but there was never any guarantee that they would be in the inner sanctum" the spirit said. "They could be anywhere in the Fade…"

"Can they still be awakened if Sloth is slain?"

"Yes, if the demon that sent you and your comrades to the Fade is slain then its victims will wake up no matter where in the Fade they are" Courage said. "Provided they have a body to go back to, like the mage said" Jenra walked down the path and at the end Sloth was waiting for him with no minions by its side. The demon was either confident that Jenra was no threat to it or Sloth was all that was left of its kingdom. Either way Jenra had to be careful, Sloth was at its most powerful in its sanctum.

"What do we have here? A rebellious minion? An escaped slave?" The demon laughed. "My, my…you have some gall" Sloth said. "But none more than you, Spirit of Courage…to invade my domain and cost me my collections"

"It is not invasion, just because you overlooked my presence" the spirit said. "These poor souls aren't your collections Sloth; they are victims of your deception"

"You talk as if you embody Justice, but nevertheless playtime is over" it said. "They will go back to their places and I will banish you from my domain" Jenra sensed other presences other than himself, Courage and Sloth. Behind him was his comrades, and they looked ready to fight…Sloth moved back slowly, the demon was a lot less confident with all the sword and magic pointed at them.

"You tried to keep us apart you led us from each other because you fear us, don't you?" Leliana asked. Sten and Alistair readied their blades while Fenrir barked and growled.

"You made a dangerous enemy, demon by toying with my mind" Morrigan said with fire in her hand.

"You will not hold us, demon. We found each other in this place and you cannot stand against us" Wynne said.

"If you go back quietly, I'll do better this time…I'll make you happier" Sloth said.

Jenra glowed a purple aura. "What you offer isn't happiness, but a prison to make yourself fat off of our lives" he said. "No more of your tricks and empty promises, it ends now!"

"I give you happiness and you throw it back in spite, I'm hurt…so very, very hurt" Sloth said. "You wish to battle me? So be it…you will learn to bow to your betters, mortal!" The battle began, Sloth proved why it was the master of its domain. It cast powerful debilitating spells to weaken the party but Wynne cast her wards to protect them. Sten, Alistair, Fenrir and Jenra came in close and lunged at the demon with their weapons. Sloth pushed them away and changed forms to keep the party off balance…Jenra decided to play his game and transformed into a Golem to match the strength of Sloth's ogre. While they had a battle of strength, Leliana and Morrigan circled around back hit the demon with magic and arrows. Sten and Alistair when for Sloth's legs and knocked it off balance, Jenra gave the demon some good left and right hooks.

Sloth shrunk down to a rage demon form and cast a fire spell in the face of Jenra. The young lord shielded himself from the flames; Wynne healed Jenra's wounds while Morrigan kept hitting Sloth with spells. The demon turned went after Morrigan but found it couldn't move thanks to Jenra's spirit form. The magic prison became smaller as Wynne hit Sloth with a fist of stone, with a hiss Sloth changed into an abomination. Fenrir barked and pounced on Sloth tearing into its body with its fangs. The demon pushed the hound off of it, only to be hit from Alistair and Sten. Jenra changed back to his human from circled to the back and charged impaling it from the back. Sloth kept changing form to fight back but the party was relentless in their attack…losing strength it went back to its default form. It cast a blizzard spell to freeze the party in their tracks but its magic was sealed by Alistair. The party moved in, and Jenra cut it down with a blade to the head. Sloth gave a dying roar and faded away…one by one the party disappeared.

"You have defeated Sloth, you shall return to the waking world soon" Courage said. "You have grown strong since you were young…"

"You're not coming with us are you?"

Courage shook its head. "My place is here and plus you don't need me anymore" it said. "When you use the power of the Spirit Warrior, I hope you will think of me…farewell, friend"

"Farewell, friend…" Everything went black.

* * *

 _ **Kinloch Hold**_

The party was back in the waking world, the abomination that placed them into the Fade was dead. Jenra went towards Niall's body and picked up the Litany of Adralla. "Niall should have a proper burial, its because of him that the Circle will be saved"

"Agreed, I shall ask Greagoir to make the proper arrangements after all is done" Wynne said. They headed for the next area and as they got closer they heard sounds that would give even the fiercest warriors nightmares. They met with a Templar inside a magic barrier next to the door for the Harrowing Chamber. He was paled and disheveled, the poor man looked like he hadn't had food or sleep in days. He looked at the party, his breathing wild and frantic…this Templar had been through some horrors.

"This trick again? I know what you are, it won't work. I will stay strong…" The Templar knelt down rocking himself while praying for Andraste and the Maker to save him.

"Maker's breath, Cullen what have they done to you…?" Wynne asked.

Jenra looked at Wynne. "You know this Templar?"

"He's a recent addition to the Templars" she said. "The boy is exhausted and this cage…I've never seen anything like it" Wynne knelt down. "Rest easy…help is here"

"Enough visions if anything in you is human…kill me now and stop this game"

"He's delirious, he's been tortured…and has probably been denied food and water, I can tell" Leliana said. She reached for her pouch and walked forward. "Here, I have a skin of…" Cullen backed away and glared at her.

"Don't touch me! Stay away!" he snapped. "Filthy blood mages…getting in my head…I will not break…I'd rather die!"

"Calm down, you're safe now" Jenra said.

"Silence…I'll not listen to anything you say, no be gone!" Cullen's eye went wide and backed away. "Still here? But that's always worked before…I close my eyes but you are still here when I open them"

"I'm real and I'm here to help"

"You can't save them…the sounds coming out from the Harrowing Chamber…oh, Maker…" Cullen said. "If you are real, you must guarantee that no abomination or blood mage live…you must kill them all to end this"

"Things are not so dire that we have to go that extreme, everyone will be freed soon"

"No one ever listens, not until it's far too late…" Cullen said. "Maker turn his gaze on you, I hasn't doomed us all" The party left the man, and headed upstairs to the Harrowing Chamber.

 _ **Hurry and destroy the Corruption! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Broken Circle-Aftermath

**Chapter 24: Broken Circle-Aftermath**

 _ **Kinloch Hold-Harrowing Chamber**_

High atop Kinloch Hold, the Harrowing Chamber is used to conduct the Harrowing a secret rite of passage that the Circle administers, without warning, to adult apprentice mages. The apprentice is exposed to a demon under controlled circumstances in order to prove that they are strong and willful enough to fight off an attempt at possession. Mages who fail their Harrowing are killed on site by the Templars overseeing the ritual; those who pass become full members of the Circle of Magi. But today…today the chamber was used to commit untold horrors and the cruel twist to it all was that this perversion was being committed by one of the Circle's own.

Irving and his fellow senior mages sat on the ground their hands bound as one of the abominations took a mage and placed him in the center. The abomination took its place and dark magic formed from the hands of the abominations. The mage screamed in agony as magic shot across his body, Irving and the other mages could only look away as the abominations tortured the man. The abominations weren't just committing this horror for sadistic satisfaction, no their plans for the poor mage was to make more twisted monsters like themselves and overseeing it all was Uldred…a comrade once upon a time. Senior Enchanter Uldred is an ambitious mage of the Circle. He is a noted and vocal Libertarian and is unpopular among other senior mages, even though First Enchanter Irving admires Uldred's ability to root out blood mages. Even as unpopular as he was, Irving never thought Uldred would betray them like this.

Uldred raised his arms and the captive mage rose in the air, he lifted the man's head up. "Do you except the gift that I offer?" The mage was half-delirious from his torture; he frowned and found the strength to spit in Uldred's face. The Senior Enchanter wiped his face and just smirked cruelly…the mage had such fire, he make an excellent addition to his horde. Uldred dropped the mage; two abominations came to his side and together finished the process. The mage's will was broken allowing a demon to possess him…what was left of his psyche screamed as the demon overtook his soul. Then his body became warped and deformed until he no longer resembled the man he once was. The new abomination rose and went to the side of its new master...Uldred turned as the party came to them. "Ah…look what we have here...an intruder. I bid you welcome, care to join in our…revels?"

The party answered by getting out their weapons to fight. "I take it, you're Uldred…" Jenra said coldly.

"Oh, how observant" he said in a smug smirk. "I'm quite impressed you're still alive, unfortunately that means you have killed my servants" Uldred sighed calmly. "Ah, well, they are probably better off dying in the service of their betters than living with the terrible responsibility of independence"

"Could your ego be any bigger? I don't think the Anderfels could see it" Alistair said sarcastically.

"Hmm arrogant, insufferable and annoying…a pride demon for sure" Morrigan said.

"You shall pay for your crimes…with your life" Jenra said getting into fighting stance.

"Wait, wait, wait…let's not be hasty. I'm trying to have a civilized conversation here"

"We have nothing to talk about Uldred, because of your betrayal Greagoir has called for the Right of Annulment"

Uldred chuckled smugly. "Oh my dear Wynne, the Chantry could call for an Exalted March for all I care and it wouldn't matter" he said. "A mage is but the larval form of something greater, the Chantry vilifies us…calls us abominations when in reality they are afraid, afraid of our true potential!" He looked at Irving and the other mages. "Look at them, the Chantry has brainwashed them…they deny themselves the pleasure of becoming something glorious"

"You are mad! There is nothing glorious about what you've become, Uldred!" Wynne said.

"Uldred? He is gone. I am Uldred and yet not Uldred. I am more than he was" he said. "I could give you this gift, Wynne. You and all mages, it would be so much easier if you just accepted it, but some people can be so stubborn"

"Because you're trying to destroy their lives!" Jenra said angrily.

"Resistance! Everywhere I go resistance! How very inconsiderate" Uldred said. "I even have the first enchanter on my side, don't I…Irving?" Uldred raised his arms and Irving shook as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"What have you done to him?!"

"Stop him…he…is building an army. He will…destroy the Templars and…" Uldred balled his hands into a fist and Irving gasped as he choked and gagged.

"You're a sly little fox, Irving, telling on me like that…and here I thought he was starting to turn"

"N-Never…"

"Never say never, old friend…" Uldred said. "You'll serve me in time, as will you…"

Jenra glowed a purple aura. "You'll die first"

Uldred looked at Jenra surprised. "A Spirit Warrior? In this day and age?" he said. "You communed with a spirit, which makes you immune to my gift …and a threat" Uldred glowed a blood red aura and his form started to warp and transform into something inhuman. "As interesting as it would be to study you, you are a thorn and must be removed!"

"Don't forget the Litany, it will thwart Uldred's attempts to control the mages and help us in this fight"

"Plan all you want, I will not matter in the end!" The transformation ended and Uldred became a pride demon. The most powerful demon yet encountered in Thedas, as clever and manipulative as the desire demon, with a penchant for cruel irony that is almost human. Pride demons will use mortals' own best nature against them. Clever men outwit themselves. Strong men crush themselves. Humble men forget themselves. Jealous men fear themselves. They turn corruption and ruin into an art. The abomination rallied around Uldred and attacked the party. Jenra gathered the power of the Veil and released it in a burst of energy pushing back the Abominations. Uldred charged the young lord and pushed him back to the stair rails.

Fenrir grabbed one of the abomination's ankles and tore into the ligaments as Leliana placed a few well-aimed arrows into the face of the monsters. Morrigan placed grease on floor underneath the abominations and ignited it burning them. Wynne shot a rock fist at the back of Uldred, Jenra got his footing back and jumped on his back stabbing him. Sten and Alistair charged and hit the demon square in the chest making him fall. A surge of lightning erupted from Uldred's body and shocked them bringing them to their knees. Seeing he was quickly becoming outnumbered, he went to the mages to turn them. "The Litany! Use the Litany!"

Jenra grabbed the scroll from his belt and read the enchantment just as Uldred began trying to turn Irving and the other mages. To the demon's shock, his spell did nothing…the mages were not turned. The Litany of Adralla, Uldred thought it was destroyed along with Niall and his so called resistance. He attacked Jenra, if the scroll was destroyed then the enchantment would break but in his way was his companions. Arcane bolts struck him as an arrow of ice struck his legs. Sten and Alistair went in slashing while Fenrir lunged at him biting his shoulder, Uldred shook them off. Jenra sword charged with spiritual energy and the young lord charged for Uldred, Morrigan created stepping blocks made of ice and Jenra leapt off each of them and struck his blade into his head. Uldred roared as he shook off Jenra, Morrigan and Wynne cast lightning magic using Night-fang as a lightning rod to overcharge Uldred and kill him. In a bright flash the only thing left of Uldred was Night-fang planted into the ground. The tower fell silent, as Irving and the other mages were released from the spell.

Jenra came over and helped the old mage up. "Maker, I'm too old for this"

"Irving! Are you alright?" Wynne asked running over.

Irving groaned as he braced his bad back. "I've….been better, but I am thankful to be alive. I suppose that is your doing, isn't Wynne?"

"This young man and his comrades helped me, he's a Grey Warden"

"A Grey Warden…I see. The Circle owes you all a debt we will never be able to repay" Irving said. "Come, the Templars await, we shall let them know that the tower is once again ours" They headed down the stairs to the first floor where Greagoir and his men were waiting. They were at the door preparing for an attack when they heard Irving's voice and opened the door. The senior Templar looked on in shock; he didn't think Irving would be alive or uncorrupted. Even more shocking was that they came out with more survivors than he thought was in there.

"Irving? Maker's breath, I did not expect to see you alive"

"It is over, Greagoir. Uldred is dead"

"Uldred tortured these mages, hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations. We don't know how many of them have turned" Cullen said. The Templar was still traumatized from his experience and was not thinking straight. Irving looked at the Templar, after everything they been through…he wanted more bloodshed.

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Irving said outraged.

"Of course he'll say that! He might be a blood mage! Don't you know what they did? I won't let this happen again!"

Greagoir crossed his arms. "I am the knight-commander here, not you" he said frimly.

"I believe the tower is back in order but what does the knight-commander think?" Jenra asked.

"I agree, I will accept Irving's assurance that all is well"

"But they may have demons within them, lying dormant…lying in wait!" Cullen said desperately.

"Enough! I have already made my decision" Cullen quieted down but seethed that they didn't see the danger that he saw. "Thank you Warden, you have proven yourself a friend of both the Circle and the Templars"

Jenra nodded. "Now that danger has passed, I require aid against the darkspawn"

"I promised you aid but with the Circle restored, my duty is to watch the mages" Greagoir said. "They are free to help you, however. Speak to them" He turned. "For now, I will oversee a sweep of the tower. There may be some survivors and we should do our best to tend to them" He turned to Irving. "Please excuse me and Irving…it is good to have you back" He and the rest of the Templars went into the tower.

Irving sighed. "Here we are the tower in disarray, the Circle nearly annihilated…though it could have been so much worse" he said. "Thank the Maker you arrived when you did, the Circle is at your call when it is time, Warden"

"I thank you, if it's not too much I have a request" Jenra said. "There's a boy back at Redcliffe, Arl Eamon's son…he's been possessed by a demon"

"Arl Eamon's son is possessed? But…killing the demon would mean killing the…" he said. "Unless…you wish to combat the demon in the Fade? Yes..yes, it shall be done let me gather the mages and we shall meet you in Redcliffe"

"Thank you" Wynne spoke up.

"Irving, I have a request: I seek to leave to follow the Grey Warden" Jenra and Irving looked at her surprised.

"Wynne…we need you here, the Circle needs you"

Wynne chuckled. "I appreciate the sentiment, but the Circle will do fine without me. It has you" she said. "This man is brave and good, he's capable of great things. If he will accept my help, I will help him accomplish his goals"

"We can always use more allies; I think another mage would make a good addition"

"You never were one to stay in the tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere" Irving said. "Warden, take good care of this one…I am giving up one our best" Jenra nodded and the party left to head back to Redcliffe.

* * *

 _ **Denerim**_

Meanwhile back in Denerim, Rendon Howe meets with Loghain in the study of the late King Cailen. "I bring word, sire. There are demands from the Bannorn that you step down from the regency" he said. "They are said to be gathering their forces, as are your allies. It appears it will be civil war after all, despite the darkspawn…pity"

"They will regret that…Ferelden will not tolerate traitors to the throne" Loghain said coldly.

"I also have an interesting report. There seem to be Grey Wardens who survived Ostagar. How I don't know, but already they act against you" Howe said. "I have arranged for a…solution, with your leave" He nodded and a tan-skinned elf with blonde hair and tattoos on his face entered the room.

"The Antivan Crows send their regards" The Antivan Crows, an elite organization of thieves, spies, and assassins which are renowned throughout Thedas. The House of Crows is the driving political force in Antiva, often hired to assassinate Antivan nobility or even royalty.

Loghain frowned. "An assassin?"

"Against Grey Wardens, we will need the very best, sire"

The elf smirked. "And the most expensive" Loghain looked back at the elf, arrogant for a knife-ear but he's with the Antivan Crows, his skills was nothing to underestimate. Usually he would not even consider an assassin but with Ferelden's enemies all around her, Loghain would have to take drastic measures.

"Just get it done" The elf bowed and left the room along with Howe as Loghain gazed into the flames.

 _ **Jenra and Loghain make their moves, as chaos grows in Ferelden! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Respite 2

**Chapter 25: Respite Ⅱ**

 _ **Between Lake Calenhad and Redcliffe**_

The party set up camp, they needed to rest after the incident at Kinloch Hold. They left Calenhad at the same time as the mages would meet them in Redcliffe. Jenra was with Alistair to discuss their next move…defeating the demon possessing Connor would save both the boy and Redcliffe but Arl Eamon was still in danger. They thought of everything but nothing came to them except one, the Urn of Sacred Ashes. It was nothing but a legend but maybe there was something to it if the soldiers of Redcliffe were searching for it. It was all speculation until they went back to Redcliffe. Alistair went to make his tent and so did Jenra until he saw Morrigan. She had her nose in Flemeth's grimoire since they stopped and made camp. Maybe it was nothing but he decided to see her, maybe there was something in the grimoire that could help the Arl.

"Is there any reason you're bothering me?" She asked not looking up from the book once.

"I have questions" Jenra said. "Could there be any spell or ritual in Flemeth's grimoire that could help Arl Eamon?"

"No, Flemeth mostly dealt with curses and the occasional demon ritual" Morrigan said. "You've might have noticed she's not the healing type" Jenra sighed and rubbed his head, back to square one…looks like he would be asking around about the Urn. Morrigan put down the book and looked at Jenra. "You were quite impressive back at the Circle, Jenra"

Jenra looked at Morrigan. "Did…did I just hear a compliment? From you?"

Morrigan crossed her arms and huffed. "Don't act too surprised…"

"Apologies, it's just that I never thought I would hear anything other than spite and ridicule from you" he said. "It's quite the miracle, actually" Morrigan narrowed her eyes at him, and Jenra looked away nervously. "Uh, moving on…"

"Very wise of you...I was speaking of your abilities" Morrigan said. "I never thought I would see a Spirit Warrior, the stories of old do not do it justice"

"What do you know of it?"

"The spirit warriors dated back from the time of the Alamarri clans; they were fierce warriors that were dreaded on the battlefield" Morrigan explained. "They were created by communing with spirits of the Fade…the Veil becomes their armor, the Fade their sword and they became stronger the more connected to the Fade they were"

"Courage came to me when I was a sickly child" Jenra said.

Morrigan looked at him. "Courage? That's an incredibly rare spirit, they're not known for showing themselves" she said. "You communed with the spirit without knowing it"

"If the spirit warriors were so feared, why did they disappear?"

"The ritual started dying off when the Alamarri tribes united to become Ferelden" Morrigan said. "It disappeared entirely once the Chantry was established" She sighed sadly, another wonder taken from this world and replaced by mediocrity and mundanity of the world. "Tis funny I wonder what Thedas would be like now if the Chantry hadn't established itself?"

Jenra tilted his head. "Morrigan?"

"Ignore me…just some pointless thoughts" She picked back up the book. "I should decipher this before it gets dark…we'll talk later"

Alistair finished building his tent; he looked around to see what else he could do and saw the news member of their party, Wynne sitting on the ground breathing hard. Next to her was a half-finished tent, Alistair walked over.

"Wynne are you ok?" Alistair asked.

"Oh, it's been a long day. Rest…rest would be welcome" Wynne despite her prowess with her magic was the oldest member of their group. Alistair had…concerns about her being with them, where they were going was dangerous and with her age she could be placed much danger. Wynne looked up and smiled a little. "I'm fine Alistair, I am just a little…weary" she said. "As you might have noticed, I'm no spring chicken"

Alistair stiffened. "I…really? I haven't noticed…"

Wynne chuckled; the elder mage was not fooled by his answer. "Thank you, you're very kind to say so" she said. "But in all honestly, I do not know how many years I have left in me. I have lived for such a long time"

She got up and Alistair quickly went to her side, Wynne put her hand up to stop him. "But there's always something else to do, and I have to keep going in order to do it. I think I will be glad when I am…done" Alistair frowned at that, her tone…her demeanor sounded so….final. Maybe it was because he was still young, but seeing someone so resigned and at peace with death made him uncomfortable.

"Hey, don't say such things…we still need you"

"Oh, no…"I'm not the sort of person that leaves things unfinished. I'll see this through, I promise"

"Good, I'm holding you to that"

Sten was on the edge of the campsite looking for food to hunt along with Fenrir but mostly to get away from the rest of the party. Out of everyone in the party, the mabari hound was the only one he could relate to. Fenrir had a role which he performs admirably, and never questions or seems to desire any other. If Fenrir was not a beast, he would be the most upstanding member of the Qun. While out in the forest, he heard singing…past the trees was Leliana gathering water for the camp. Sten stepped on a twig and alerted Leliana.

"Oh, Sten I didn't know you were there"

"You sing a great deal"

"Yes, I do. Music lifts my spirit" Leliana said. "Did I bother you? Would you like me to stop?"

"I didn't say that…was that part of your chant?"

Leliana chuckled. "No, it was a ballad about a highwayman and the tavern girl who loved him. Could you not tell?"

Sten snorted. "All your language sounds the same to me. I thought you were singing of vegetables, actually" Leliana giggled as she continued to gather water Sten continued on his way for food. The forest was quiet with nary a creature moving; even the birds were not chirping…this was unusual. Moved more and more out of the forest until down the hill, he spotted a village charred black with flames. The qunari frowned and went to investigate, unknown to him he was being followed by Leliana. Fenrir whined as he and Sten looked over the village, complete devastation…the villagers were all slaughtered and displayed like demented trophies. Nothing was left standing not even the beasts…what did this was soulless and depraved even the most feral of beast had their limits.

"This is your first time seeing the devastation the Blight brings isn't it?" Sten looked back and saw Leliana jumping off the roof. The qunari was surprised; Leliana did not make one sound until she wanted to…if she was part of the Qun she would be Hissrad, spy within the Be-Hassrath and yet she was a priest. He shook his head, Sten rather not deal with contradictions right now.

"Yes" Sten said. "Jenra once asked me why I was here. It is because the arishok asked, 'what is the Blight?' By his curiosity, I am now here"

"Arishok?" Leliana asked.

"The one who commands the antaam…body of the qunari"

"So the qunari never faced the Blight?" Leliana asked. "You don't know how fortunate your people are…but wait if the qunari don't face the Blight, then why do they care?"

Sten crossed his arms. "Why do you?"

"The Blight is a threat to all of the Maker's children"

Sten scoffed. "Such nonsense…we have no need for delusions" he said. "I don't understand why we are making all these detours; we should kill the archdemon as quickly as we can to end this threat"

Leliana sighed. "I would love nothing more than for the Blight to end but we can't do this alone" she said. "You see it as pointless, but it will take an army to slay the archdemon"

"And as we waste time more of your people are killed"

Leliana lowered her head. "Sadly…that cannot be avoided but what we are doing will save lives in the short-term"

"So you are saying there is a method in the Warden's madness?" Sten asked. "I do not understand, but I will continue to observe"

"Thank you" Leliana looked at the dead. "You should probably go back to camp, I will meet you there"

"There is nothing here…what is the point?"

"People suffered here, Sten…they deserve to be put to rest" Sten and Fenrir went back to the camp as Leliana started a fire and started to put the dead to rest. Later in the day, the party finished cooking and started to eat. Jenra looked and saw that Leliana was not there with them…he wonder where she was until there was rustling in bushes. Out came Leliana heading for the campfire. Jenra came over to her.

"Leliana, you're back…we was getting worried" Jenra looked in her eyes, it was dark and stained like she had done a lot of crying. "Leliana, are you …?"

Before he could finished, without warning Leliana hugged Jenra and cried into his chest. Jenra was confused what was wrong but he embraced her as she continued to cry. The next day, the party packed up their camp and Jenra came over to Leliana. The sister blushed and looked away bashfully. "Oh Jenra! I'm sorry about my outburst yesterday" she said. "I can explain…"

Jenra shook his head. "No need to explain, I'm just happy that you're feeling better"

"Thank you, I promise you I won't trouble you"

"I don't mind, you are my friend after all" Leliana smiled and blushed; she went back to packing her things to keep her mind off of…stuff. From a distance, Morrigan looked on and narrowed her eyes at Leliana and walked away in a spiteful scoff. Once the party was finished, they headed for Redcliffe.

* * *

 _ **Redcliffe**_

The party made it back to Redcliffe castle, according to the patrols there have been no report of undead in the village which was good news as the village had been through enough. Parts of the castle however had to be sealed off to keep Isolde and Bann Teagan safe from the demons and undead still roaming the castle. Arlessa Isolde was waiting for them; she looked exhausted like she hadn't had sleep in days. "The mages wait to perform the ritual. I do hop this is worth the time it has taken to assemble them"

They went into the family quarters and saw the circle mages waiting for them. Jowan was in back away from the other mages, understandable since he was an apostate and a maleficar. "Ah there you are" Irving said. "We have brought lyrium and begun preparation for the ritual, we can start anytime"

"Anything I should know?" Jenra asked.

"Yes, we haven't sufficient lyrium at present to send more than one person into the Fade" he said. "Once in the Fade, the demon will most likely engage you in a dialog and tempt you with an offer. Avoid it, making deals with demons never turn out well"

"Understood"

Alistair sighed and nodded. "I'm glad we decided to take this route, this is really the best option"

Irving nodded. "Very well, who will go into the Fade?"

"I will" Jenra said.

"Are you sure, my friend? The Fade is difficult enough with a mage…I couldn't imagine with a non-mage" Irving said.

"I have a friend within the Fade to help me, I'll be just fine" Irving was taken back by that comment but nevertheless signaled his fellow mages to prepare the ritual. Jenra stepped inside a circle that the mages drew on the floor. Flasks of lyrium were passed around to the mages and one by one they consumed the lyrium and started to glow with magical energy. The marking glowed and everything went white.

* * *

 _ **The Fade**_

Jenra was back in the Fade, it looked different but similar. "Courage…Courage are you there?" Jenra asked.

"Welcome back, Jenra…what do you need?"

"Help me find the demon controlling this child…time is of the essence"

"Of course" Jenra and Courage began their search for the demon.

 _ **Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	26. Chapter 26: Concerning Connor

**Chapter 26: Concerning Connor**

 _ **The Fade-Connor's Dreamscape**_

Jenra and Courage began their search for Connor in the Fade. There they saw ghostly images of people; Courage explained that they were wisps in the form of people Connor encountered in the waking world. "Is that you Connor?!" a voice said. "I can hear you! I'm coming!"

"Father! Where are you?!" a child voice asked. "I don't understand! It's so cold, I want to go home!"

"What was that?" Before Jenra's very eyes, all of the wisps changed shape and turned into Arl Eamon and Connor himself. The landscape of the turned and shifted, resembling Redcliffe Castle or more importantly parts of the castle important to the boy.

"You are seeing the desire of Connor" Courage said. "His desire to be reunited with his father, a desire that the demon preyed on"

"How horrible…"

"I agree, right now Connor and the demon are clashing for control" it said. "The demon is winning"

"IS ANYONE OUT THERE?! HELLO?!"

"Courage, if we are in Connor's dream then why do we keep hearing Arl Eamon's voice?" Jenra asked.

"Eamon is most likely trapped in the Fade by the demon just as you and your comrades were trapped by Sloth"

"I remember the demon said that it had a deal with Connor" Jenra said. "Connor's body and the demon would save Eamon's life" He shook his head. "Trapping his father within the Fade was not Connor's idea of saving him….and the boy never realized it until it was too late"

"Most never do…" Up ahead was a man in noble's clothing with grey hair, he looked distressed and afraid. He was Arl Eamon, the Arl of Redcliffe and father of Connor; he was searching for his son. He looked back and met eyes with Jenra…at first he rubbed his eye not believing it after the Fade was known to play tricks on the mind. When he was sure that Jenra was real, he walked towards him.

"You there! Have you seen my son?" Eamon held his head. "I can…I can hear him, but I cannot find him. This blasted fog has me turning in circles!"

"A demon has trapped you here, Arl Eamon…this is the Fade"

"The what? I…don't understand…is Connor here or not?"

"The demon's tricks run deep…"

"My lord, listen to me…Connor tried helping you and a demon possessed him" Eamon's eyes went wide, that got his attention…while he was oblivious to his own plight Eamon could not ignore the plight of his son. Not even the strange ways of the Fade could stop a father from trying to protect his child.

"What? Possessed? Then…we must help him! Is that why you're here?" Jenra nodded. "Yes…I feel I can trust you. We…must help my son" Eamon sighed in frustration. "But…I can never find him in this fog. You must find Connor, please…I beg you…" The Fade shifted and twisted again, creating another path for Jenra and Courage. "Find him! I shall do whatever I can for you; please, just help my son…" Jenra and Courage head down the path.

"Incredible, despite being in a demon's prison he can shape the Fade like this" Courage said. "A mortal's will knows no bounds"

"He's a parent…parents will move mountains to protect their children" Jenra said. He then lowered his head. "They'll even give up their own lives for their child…"

"You miss them…"

Jenra looked away. "Everyday…"

"Spirits do not have parents…one day a strong enough idea or concept manifests in the Fade and a spirit takes shape around it" Courage said. "But if I had to guess, I believe Bryce and Eleanor would be proud to see you now"

"Thank you, Courage…" In the next area was a narrow path shaped into what looks like the room of Connor, Jenra stepped carefully just in case a demon appeared before him. He went up a hill where he saw Connor playing in front of his bed, Jenra came close and Connor looked at him.

"Who are you? Are you the one that made Father ill? Tell me now!"

Jenra narrowed his eyes. "Are you truly Connor or a demon in disguise?"

Connor crossed his arms. "You could be a demon, too! You could be a demon that looks like a person!"

"And you could be a guardian of this realm, meant to confuse"

Connor glared at him. "Fool! You won't get near her! I won't let you!" The being before him shook as its form shifted between Connor and a demon. It transformed into a desire demon and attacked. Before it could get a strike in, Jenra impaled it with his sword and the demon faded away. It was a guardian protecting its master, no use putting effort into something so weak…Jenra continued on his way as the Fade once again shifted and new path appeared. In this new path wisps once again took the shape of Connor, as he walked all of the wisps in unison looked at him and glared. Luckily they were only wisps, not full demons which meant they were harmless though they were unnerving.

"You! You're the one making Father sick!"

"I'll help him! You can't stop me!"

Jenra turned a corner into another dead end where another 'Connor' awaited him. "Why do you keep hurting me?! Why are you trying to stop me?"

"Begone demon; I have no time for your tricks" Jenra said.

A demonic hiss came from 'Connor' "You will not find what you seek! Turn back now!"

"Such fear…it seems we are getting closer to what we seek, aren't we demon?" Courage asked.

"Trespasser! I will drive you out!" A desire demon and lesser rage demon appeared, Jenra glowed purple and struck down the rage demon. The desire demon rushed while screaming inhumanly, Jenra turned his blade backward and struck the demon. The Fade shifted and a new path appeared, the wisps' glare turned into a visage of hatred. Courage warned Jenra that they had to find the demon quickly as the wisps would not be harmless for long as long he was in the Fade. Wisps were pieces of the Fade, moving but not conscious…when they latch on to an idea or concept the wisp become ether a spirit or a demon. With so much hatred in the air, the wisps could latch on to it and become demons making their quest more difficult and dangerous.

"Get out of here! You have to get out!"

"That one was different" Jenra said.

"It's the real Connor, he's trying to warn you about the demon" Courage said. "Such a small presence…the demon is eating away at him, overpowering him"

"I'll stop you! I will!"

Jenra soon met up with another 'Connor' blocking the path, despite the cunning of demons once a person see through their tricks they didn't have much in the way of an ability to adapt. So they continued their tricks, no matter how obvious or old they become. "Father wanders, seeking me, trapped within my web. All is as it should be" it said. "Why must you interfere?"

"You interfere in matters that don't concern you, demon" Courage said. "The affairs of mortals are theirs and theirs alone…"

"Connor invited her to come, and they struck a bargain. She has every right to do as she wishes" the demon said. "No, it is time for you to go now. Do not persist or things will go very badly for you" A desire demon and rage demon appeared, and Jenra cut them down easily opening another path. The area before them was twisted combinations of Connor's experience and the demon's domain…so little of Connor's dreamscape was left; the demon was so very close to the possession of the boy. In the center was the true demon, no longer relying on its tricks it decided to handle this nuisance itself.

"Be cautious Jenra, the demon has taken much from the boy and should be incredibly strong" Jenra nodded and approached the demon.

"Very well, no more illusions…now we meet face to face" the demon said. "You see my true form and stand in my domain"

"It is here I am the most powerful and yet I have no wish to engage your power…nor should you be so eager to engage mine" it said. "Perhaps we should converse instead?"

Jenra narrowed his eyes. "No conversation, release the boy or die" The young lord glowed a brilliant violet as he drew his sword. The demon stepped back a little, intimidated by Jenra's power even Courage was a little intimidated, in such short amount of time Jenra has gotten a greater grasp of his spirit warrior abilities than it thought. Inside the Fade, Jenra's powers were at its strongest, Courage doubt that the demon had the strength to combat the young lord.

"I am desire, whatever you creatures of the living world want, I seek to provide. Lust, power, greed…these are my province" The demon said trying to keep a brave face. "Perhaps there are things you wish for, let us pause and speak of them…it cost nothing but a moment of your time" The demon was trying to talk its way out of a fight but Jenra just stood there with the coldest and most threatening of gazes…his aura getting ever bigger.

"Fool…" Jenra said coldly. "There is nothing I wish from the likes of you" He walked towards the demon slowly with his sword dragging on the floor. Jenra's aura singed the ground he walked on as if it was like fire. "Release the boy or die; those are your only options…"

"I…see. Though you are alone in my domain, I have no doubt of your power, but I can offer you something better" Without warning, Jenra raised his blade and stuck the ground barely missing the demon…the blade's tip singe the ground beside the demon. The demon's eyes were wide.

"It seems demons do know fear…good, now you know how Connor and the people of Redcliffe felt, I want you to remember that fear for the rest of your eternal existence" Jenra said coldly. "Leave the boy or die, there won't be any more chances"

"V-Very well, I will relinquish my hold on the boy" the demon said. "I…I was getting bored of this toy anyway…" The demon faded and Connor's dreamscape started to return to normal, Courage could feel the demon's domain fading and fading fast. It could not run from Jenra fast enough, the next time the demon tries to prey on a mortal, it will think twice. Jenra took a deep breath and his aura calmed and then faded.

"The boy should awaken soon…he is most fortunate, most preyed on by a demon do not get this chance" Courage said. "Though he will carry scars that will stay with him for the rest of his existence…"

"He's alive, that's what matters…more importantly he will have his family to help him heal" Everything went white as Jenra returned to the waking world.

* * *

 _ **Redcliffe Castle**_

Jenra awakened on the floor, his head scrambled from being in the Fade. The young lord didn't think he'll ever get used to the feeling of coming out. Alistair was there and helped him up; he gave Jenra pat on the back.

"Welcome back to the land of living…we were getting worried" Alistair said. Isolde came to Jenra, concerned for her son.

"Warden is my boy…?" she asked in anticipation.

Jenra nodded. "It is done, Connor is safe" Isolde ran towards the room Connor sealed himself in; with some effort the soldiers were able to open the door. Connor was on floor, next to Arl Eamon's bed. Isolde ran into the room and held the boy in her arms as she cried; Connor's eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to see his mother's face.

"M-Mother…?" Connor asked weakly.

"Shh…you are safe, you are safe my love" Isolde said rocking her son. The soldiers came in and helped the boy into his room, Connor had been through a lot and needed his rest. Out the window, the dawn came and the nightmare in Redcliffe was truly over.

 _ **The true power of mortals, unlimited in its potential! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	27. Chapter 27: Civil War & The Crow

**Chapter 27: Civil War & the Crow**

 _ **Redcliffe**_

Dawn came and the villagers was at the docks early crying and hugging friends or on their knees praying as they watched the dead being carried off by sea for their eternal rest. The archer stood ready with their arrows aflame and to shot the boats to burn the bodies. The sea was lit up with memorials of the dead. Connor was there at the docks despite the boy needing his rest from the desire demon possessing him…according to Teagan, Connor wanted to see what he did. For one so young, he understood the consequences of his actions and he would carry that guilt for the rest of his life.

Jenra could only pity the boy, to carry such a burden so young all because he just wanted his father back. Now that Connor's mage secret was out in the open, he had no choice but to go with the mages to Kinloch Hold. Irving gave the boy time to say goodbye to his mother and all that he knew before he had to leave, at least until the end of the war…Connor was fortunate than most mages thanks to being the Arl's son. The villagers looked at Isolde with anger and hatred, her misguided attempts at trying to protect her son had led to a disaster for the village. She was already disliked for being Orlesian, but now they had nothing for contempt for the Arl's wife…Teagan would be wise to have extra security for Isolde, just in case. Teagan signaled Jenra, he wanted to talk back in the castle.

* * *

 _ **Redcliffe Castle**_

Castle Redcliffe was going back to normal, slowly but surely…the castle guards patrolled the castle making sure there was no undead or demons left behind. Jowan was nowhere to be seen, he was back in the dungeons for his crimes against the Arl. Usually a captured apostate would be sent back to the Circle but Teagan decided to keep him for his brother's judgement. The mage complied wanting to atone for his crimes. Jenra saw bad things in the mage's future…it was a shame, he wasn't evil just misguided but being an escaped apostate, plus a blood mage and poisoning the Arl Jowan would be lucky not to see the noose. Jenra was in Eamon's room where the Arl still slumbered, he may have been freed from the demon's clutches but his life was still in danger.

"So it is over" Teagan said. "Connor is his old self, but I fear for the boy's heart" He sighed. "It's so odd to think of the boy as a mage. Eamon has much to mourn and rebuild, should he recover but at least he can be thankful that both his son and wife are safe"

He bowed at Jenra. "I owe you my deepest thanks. I had nearly…I can scarcely believe Connor is the boy he once was" Isolde said.

"Our task is not done yet. Whatever the demon did to my brother, it seems to have spared his life…but he remains comatose" Tegan said. "We cannot wake him"

Isolde looked at Eamon. "The Urn! The Urn of Sacred Ashes will save Eamon!"

"Isn't there another way to heal him instead of relying on a legend?" Jenra asked.

"We've tried magic and medicine but to no avail, the relic is our only chance" Teagan said. "We will keep trying; hopefully it will give Eamon time"

"Do you have a lead?" Jenra asked. "Any will help"

"My husband funded the research of a scholar in Denerim…a Brother Genitivi." Isolde said. "He has been studying the inscriptions on Andraste's Birth Rock"

"When Eamon fell ill, I sent the knights to speak with Genitivi. I hoped that he had finally discovered the location of the Urn of Sacred Ashes itself" she said. "They were unable to locate Genitivi, in desperation; I sent more knights in search of the brother or some clue of the Urn's location"

Jenra nodded. "Denerim…it's not much but it's a start" he said. "We will leave soon as preparations are done"

"Thank you my friend, I wish I could help you more but Redcliffe needs me" Teagan said. "I wish you luck and may the Maker go with you"

* * *

 _ **Denerim**_

Back in the capital, Loghain sat in the royal study reading the books. It was full of history and old stories of Thedas, when he was a young lad Maric used to love these…he would go on and on about what he read, something he would pass on to his son, Cailan. Loghain used to roll his eyes when Maric got so passionate, he was like a child at times. He scoffed then but they were good times in-between the battles of the bloody rebellion. Loghain sighed. "Were we ever so young?"

Howe came into the study. "Sire? I have more news" Loghain looks behind him. "Err…yes. Well it seems that the fighting has gone exactly as you…" Anora came in and met with her father. "Your majesty…"

"Silence, Howe" Anora said firmly. "I would like to know what you intend to accomplish, Father. Should we not be fighting the darkspawn instead of each other?"

"The nobility shall be brought into line and then the darkspawn defeated"

"But the Blight…"

"This is no true Blight, Anora…only Cailan's vanity demanded it be so"

Howe came forward. "Beg pardon, sire but Blight or no, we may not have the manpower to face the darkspawn soon"

"Cailan approached the Orlesians for support, did he not?" Anora asked.

Loghain glared and turned around. "Never! Maric and I drove those bastards out! I would sooner burn Ferelden myself than let those motherless bastards back in!" Anora was taken aback by her father's fury, most Fereldens disliked Orlais but Loghain full out hated them. Howe wasn't surprised though, like Loghain he remembered what Ferelden was like when Orlais occupied their country, Anora and the younger generation had no idea how lucky they were to never live through such a time.

"We need help, Father! We cannot deal with this crisis alone!"

"Ferelden will stand on its own! I will lead it through this, Anora! You must have faith in me!"

"Did you kill Cailan?"

Loghain hesitated and then looked away unable to look his daughter in the eye. "Cailan's death was his own doing…" Anora frowned at her father and then throws up hands and leaves not wanting to speak to him any further. "She will understand one day….as will Ferelden"

* * *

 _ **Road to Denerim**_

Continuing their journey to Denerim, the party was delayed when soldiers of the Bannorn were attacked by Loghain's soldiers. The Bannorn possesses the largest number of freeholders in Ferelden, many of whom belong to banns. A number of relatively minor lords also reside in the Bannorn and, as a group, they represent a powerful political force as well as their combined military strength forms a large portion of the Fereldan army. However, they are often prone to fighting amongst themselves constantly, over anything and everything. They will go to war with each other over such things as elopements, or even wool. One war was even started by an apple tree. The party was able to drive away the Mac Tir soldiers, but it was troubling that Loghain tried to force the banns to submit under his regency despite the difficulty.

"Damn that Loghain…to think he would go after the Bannorn" Alistair said.

"At least we stopped his push" Jenra said.

"For now, but there will be more attempts" Leliana said. "While Ferelden keeps tearing itself apart, the Blight spreads" The party entered a canyon where a young woman came running towards them.

"Oh, thank the Maker! We need help! They attacked the wagon; please help us!" she said. "Follow me! I'll take you to them!" She ran back to her wagon.

"We're actually not going to help the woman, are we?" Morrigan asked.

Sten sighed. "Apparently so…"

"We must always help those in need" Wynne said. "Besides we don't have a choice, going around this canyon to reach Denerim would take at least a week" Jenra and the party followed the woman deeper into the canyon. There she stopped by an elf with tattoos on his face, and joined his side. There was a broken wagon to their side but it looked like it had been there for years and was on the verge of rotting. From the sides came heavily armed men, on the ledges were archers.

"A trap, what a surprise…" Morrigan said sarcastically. Jenra heard a cracking and above the party was a large stump of a tree falling towards them. The party scatted as it crashed and the stump blocked their way. The elf took out his daggers and the woman they met was revealed to be a mage.

"The Grey Warden dies here!"

"What's the plan, Jenra?" Alistair asked.

"Head for the hill, we need to slay the archers" Jenra said. "Wynne and Morrigan, keep those warriors at bay"

Leliana took out her whistle and blew, from out of the canyons came a giant spider heading for the archers. One of the archers screamed as the spider sunk its fangs into him; the archers' attention was taken off of them allowing Jenra and the other warriors to attack the archers. Wynne casts a glyph on the ground that shoved the warriors and the elf back where Morrigan cast the spell of mass paralysis freeze the enemies. Leliana took the shot and hit the mage in the heart. Jenra and Alistair took the archers on the right while Sten and Fenrir went left. One of the archers fired and Alistair blocked the arrow away with his shield. Jenra charged as the archer reload and struck him in the chest. Sten cut down the arrows flying at him and beheaded the archer as he got close; Fenrir dodged the arrows and mauled the next archer. When Jenra killed the last archer, the hair on his neck stood on end and he guarded a blow from the elven assassin.

The elf smirked at him. "You're strong…a man after my own heart"

He whirled his daggers and came after him. The elf was fast, Jenra could barely keep up with him and the assassin didn't mind fighting dirty against him. The elf scooped up a handful of dirt and threw it at Jenra's face, but the young lord blocked it with his sword. Jenra came in with a swing that could have beheaded the elf if he didn't dodge.

"You're good, no better than the stories say"

"You too, I've never seen an elf move so swiftly and attack with such ferocity"

"Such a shame I have orders to kill you, I would have love to have such a strong and handsome man like you as company" the elf said seductively.

Jenra blushed, this was new…he never had anyone flirt with him while trying to kill him. "Um, as flattering as that is…I'm afraid I have no interest in other men"

The elf sighed. "A pity we would have made beautiful music together"

Without warning, he gave a swift kick to Jenra's side only for the young lord catch it. The elf gave a hard kick to Jenra's chest with his free leg and Jenra staggered back. The assassin was back on his feet quickly and began to charge at the warden with both blades in his hand ready for the kill. From the elf's side, an arrow was shot at him…he sliced the arrow mid-flight on for him to be bombarded with spells from Wynne and Morrigan. Behind him was Sten and Fenrir and Jenra was joined by Alistair…the elf saw the mercenaries he hired were all dead.

He sighed, the elf kind of expected this but he didn't think it would end this quickly. "Well this is a troubling development…" the elf said. To the surprise of the party, the assassin dropped his weapon and put his hands up. "Well, I give up"

Jenra blinked. "Uh…wha…what?"

"I give up, how about we put away the weapons and converse like civilized people, yes?"

 _ **An ambush ends in a whimper, but what does this assassin have planned? Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	28. Chapter 28: Adventures in Denerim

**Chapter 28: Adventures in Denerim**

 _ **Road to Denerim**_

"This is such a bad idea…" Alistair said rubbing his brow. The party stood around the elven assassin that they just fought against wondering what to do next. He dropped his weapons and gave up wanting to talk. Not sure if this was trick, he was tied up while the party discussed what to do with him.

"As disgusted as I am to admit, I agree with Alistair" Morrigan said. "We should kill him and be done with it"

"But he surrendered; surely you wouldn't kill an unarmed man?" Leliana asked.

"Surrendering doesn't change that he attacked us" Sten said.

Jenra crouched down and looked the elf in the eyes. For someone that was at the mercy their enemies' weapons, the assassin was awfully calm. The elf smirked. "My, have anyone ever told you that you have such lovely eyes?" the elf asked. "I suppose you have questions, eh? Well, my name is Zevran. Zev to my friends…I am a member of the Antivan Crows; I was hired by Teryn Loghain for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Of which I have failed at, sadly"

Alistair frowned. "The Crows...that's excessive even for Loghain"

"It shows how much we are a threat to him" Wynne said. "It will only escalate the closer we get to him"

Jenra blinked. "That…was awfully forthcoming of you"

Zevran shrugged. "Well, I don't have anything to lose by telling you this" he said. "You see, my life is forfeit" The Crows are known for their deadly reputation and though honor among such an organization is generally dubious, they do adhere to one standard: contracts are met and agreements are kept. When an operative fails to kill their mark, their lives are essentially over as the organization will hunt down their former allies to protect their reputation. Very rarely does a failed operative escape the Crows hunting party.

"And you're not bothered by that?" Alistair asked.

"Eh, what can I say? You don't do what I do and fear death" the elf said. "Thing is that although I don't fear death, I rather like living and that's where you come in"

"You wish to come with us? Why would we do that after you tried to kill us?" Jenra asked.

"Well you get another ally for your journey and being with you will give the Crows pause…so wins all around"

Morrigan groaned as she saw Jenra, he was truly thinking about this. "Ugh, we actually doing this…aren't we?" she asked annoyed. "I can just tell this one will cause us trouble"

"Trouble? Me? Never, I happen to be a very loyal person…well up until the point someone expect me to die for failing"

"The elf does possess skill, it would be a waste to not make use of it" Sten said.

Alistair crossed his arms. "What's to stop you from finishing the job while we're not looking?

Zevran chuckled. "Obviously you don't know the Crows very well, even if I did so, they might just kill me on principle for failing the first time" he said. "I rather take my chances with you"

"Very well, I accept your offer" Jenra said. "But know we will be keeping a close eye on you"

Zevran smirked. "Smart as well as handsome, I think I'm going to enjoy this" The elf shook out of his ropes and got off the floor like nothing happened. This whole time Zevran could have escape anytime he wants but instead decided to talk his way into their group. He was not an Antivan Crow for nothing. "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation…this I swear" With that the party headed for Denerim.

* * *

 _ **Denerim**_

 _When anyone in Ferelden speaks of "going to the city," they inevitably mean Denerim. There is no other place in the kingdom which rivals it: Not in size, population, wealth, or importance. It is the seat of the Theirin family, the capital of Ferelden, the largest seaport, and, by ancient tradition, the meeting place of the Landsmeet. As well, Denerim was the birthplace of Andraste. One of them, anyway, as several other sites claim to have been the prophet's early home, including Jader, in Orlais. The Chantry takes no stance on which site's claim is valid, but it is well known that Andraste was Fereldan by birth. When visiting the pilgrimage site in Denerim, it is inadvisable to mention Jader at all._

 _The city rests at the foot of the Dragon's Peak, a solitary mountain scarred by ancient lava flows. During Andraste's lifetime, it reputedly filled the sky with a great column of black ash and sent burning rock raining down as far away as the Free Marches, but it is now considered extinct. Some believe it merely sleeps, and will again darken the sky with ash and fire when the last Fereldan king dies, but this is highly unlikely.-From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of A Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

The party made it to Denerim for Brother Genitivi's assistance, according Isolde Brother Genitivi's home was in the market district. In the market district, a large crowd with in front of the Chantry…there have been large crowd at the Chantries before but it like Denerim's Chantry was full to bursting. They overheard from one of the Templars guarding the Chantry that they have been having funerals every day for the men and women lost at Ostagar with more to come. It had gotten so bad that they had to close the Chantry on certain days as to not exhaust the staff…Loghain's treachery cast a large shadow over the city. They headed for Genitivi's house, Jenra knocked on the door but now answer came. The door was locked…no one was home. A woman came out of the tavern and saw the party outside the house.

"Oy! You looking for Genitivi?" She asked.

Jenra turned around. "Yes, do you know where we could find him?"

"Last I heard he was on a trip, his assistant watches his home" she said. "He's out right now, doing errands"

"When will he back? It's urgent" Alistair said.

"It may be awhile, Genitivi and his assistant have been known to be away for days" The woman walked away.

Jenra sighed. "So we wait…"

"It is probably for the best anyway" Wynne said. "We are running short on supplies and gold, it might be a good idea to replenish them while we are here"

Jenra nodded. "Sounds like a good plan…we have enough coin for an inn for at least two days" he said. "We'll meet back here for the night"

They party disbanded and went their separate ways for now. Jenra decided to browse the city at his leisure with Fenrir in tow, it had been a long time since he been to Denerim. When he was a child, he was amazed by the city…it looked so much bigger than it does now. He looked to his side and saw the royal palace, Jenra had never been inside but his father did concerning business with the king. He remembered that one time as a child he was playing with Fergus and they found a way onto the palace grounds. Jenra and Fergus would dare one another to set foot on royal grounds to see who was the bravest…of course it never happened, despite their boasting neither of them was brave enough to risk their parents' wrath. Jenra chuckled softly; amazing such a small memory could bring him such nostalgia.

Tears fell from his eyes, he took his family for granted so many times when he was young…and now they were gone. Fenrir whimpered and nudged Jenra's hand; concerned for his master…Jenra smiled and pat the mabari on the head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Leliana was behind him, Jenra quickly wiped his eyes. "Are you alright, Jenra? You were just standing there"

"Y-Yeah…just reminiscing" he said.

"About your family?" Leliana asked sadly. Jenra didn't answer but she knew the answer. "What were they like?"

Jenra smiled. "My father was a kind but stern man…when I was young, I was ill that illness almost claimed me" he said. "Because of that, he could be very overprotective. Mother was a former pirate, daughter of Storm Giant"

"Storm Giant? Your grandfather is the dread Storm Giant?" Leliana asked shocked. "He is very well known in Orlais, he sunk dozens of the empire's ships during the rebellion"

"I had no idea, Mother didn't talk much about those days" Jenra said. "As for my brother…I looked up to him, he didn't try to coddle me because of my illness" The young lord then became silent for a while. "He wasn't there when our family castle was attacked, nor did I see him at Ostagar… I keep hoping that he's alive somewhere…"

Leliana placed her hand on his shoulder. "You will reunite with him, the Maker watches over us all"

"Thank you" he said. "What was your family like?"

"I miss mine" she said. "My mother was a Fereldan servant for Lady Cecilie Vasseur, a noble…my earliest memory of her was the scent of her dress as we held hands on the terrace of villa overlooking the Waking Sea and Lady Vasseur's garden"

Jenra smiled. "That sounds nice…"

"I don't know if that memory is real or not…in fact my mother died when I was very young" Leliana said. "Lady Cecilie raised me afterwards, so I suspect she told me to spare a young girl her feelings" Leliana remembered Lady Cecilie giving anything she asked for to keep her happy, all she ever wanted was books. As a result, she quickly developed an obsessive interest in Orlesian and Fereldan stories, ballads and songs, as well as any tales she could learn from Cecilie's elven servants. Tutors were soon called for by Lady Cecilie to foster Leliana's passion.

"Lady Cecilie sounded very kind" Jenra said.

Leliana smiled. "She was, in fact she was very beloved by the servants" she said. "I remember when I was sixteen, she allowed me to come with her to a soiree…it was the first time I saw Val…Royeaux" Leliana eyes went wide and her mouth agape.

"Leliana?" Jenra looked behind him to see what she was looking at. There was a woman with long dark brown hair and dressed in fine clothing. She carried an air of class and dignity but behind her stature was a sense of danger. Leliana tensed up and glared at the woman, Jenra had seen her angry before but that was hatred in her eyes…if they weren't out in the open Leliana would have drawn her bow and fired at the woman.

The woman gave a smirk. "Leliana! So lovely to see you again, my dear…"

"Marjolaine…"

"My, my such hostility and after such a long time too…"

"Leliana, who is this woman?" Jenra asked. Leliana looked at Jenra and then looked away.

"Leliana and I go back a ways…a long way" Marjolaine said with a smirk. "Do you remember all those times we spent together? I remember it all quite fondly"

"Be quiet…" Leliana said. Marjolaine noticed the whistle wrapped around her neck and smirked.

"I see you still carry the elven whistle I gave you after your first successful mission as a Bard" she said. "So you still care on some level…" Jenra eyes went wide, bards were very well known in Thedas as assassins, spies or saboteurs for the Orlesian Empire. A bard is something of a curiosity even in the courts of Orlais, where intrigue is as common as silk. Musicians and troubadours, doubling as spies, exploit their access to powerful nobility to glean secrets for employers who are usually nameless even to the bard. Jenra could not believe that sweet, devout Leliana was once a bard; it seemed contrary to how he knew her. Leliana took out her bow and pointed her arrow at Marjolaine.

"You will speak no more…"

 _ **A person from her past brings out Leliana's long buried dark side. Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	29. Chapter 29: Leliana's Song pt1

**Chapter 29: Leliana's Song pt1**

 _ **Denerim-Market District**_

"You will speak no more…" Leliana pointed her arrow for Marjolaine's heart with a look of cold fury that unnerved Jenra. Marjolaine just stood there with no fear in her eyes, smirking at her as if she was daring for Leliana to shoot her. The marketplace patrons started to become aware of the incident and were starting to come over to see what the commotion was. This was bad; too much attention was being drawn to them and so close to the royal palace too. So far none of the royal guards were out but that would change soon and Loghain would know that they're here.

Jenra looked at Leliana. "Leliana, whatever your issue with this woman is you can't let that jeopardize what we came here to do"

"I would listen to your friend or will you let your hatred of me threaten the Grey Warden's mission?" Jenra looked at Marjolaine shocked, how did she know about them? "Don't look so surprised Warden, I may be stuck in this filthy country but I am not without my contacts" Marjolaine smirked; she was enjoying tormenting Leliana far too much. "Mmm, those eyes…that's the Leliana I know years in the Chantry couldn't erase the blood you have on your hands"

Leliana narrowed her eyes and fired her arrow. Marjolaine moved ever so slightly to dodge it and the arrow went into the market. This caused a bigger commotion now, the royal guards would no doubt come to investigate…they had to go now. "Leliana please listen to me…we have to go" Jenra said. "This woman is trying to get a rise out of you, you are better than this…better than her"

"How very naïve of you, Warden…"

Jenra glared at Marjolaine. "Shut up, you bitch!" he said angrily. "You don't know her and you never will, whatever she was in the past it doesn't matter she's a good person and an even better friend" Leliana looked at Jenra, it had been a long time since anyone believed that of her.

"She will use you, that simple pious girl…a friend, trusting and warm. All an act" Marjolaine said. "I know better than anyone just how deep her manipulations go"

"No…I'm not you, Marjolaine. I left because I didn't want to become you" Leliana said putting down her bow.

Marjolaine laughed. "Oh but you are me, you cannot escape it" she said. "Do you know why you were a master manipulator, Leliana? It is because you enjoyed the game; the power it gave you…you cannot change or deny this"

"I believe in Leliana, no matter what you say" Jenra pointed his sword at Marjolaine, usually he was against threatening women but this woman was a very special case. "You stay away from her, you try and torment my friends again and this sword will be the last thing you ever see"

"And that trust will be your downfall, mark my words Warden" Marjolaine walked away, which meant they could get away also. It was a good thing too as they heard the clanking of armor coming from the royal palace. Jenra and Leliana went into the alleys until things cooled down, while walking Leliana was very quiet.

"Thank you, I never had anyone speak about me like that before"

"I meant it, I judge people by their deeds not by their past" Jenra said. "You're a good person no matter what she says"

Leliana lowered her head. "That doesn't change the past…" she said sadly. "When I was a bard, I…I enjoyed the hunt, the power of manipulating those deemed weaker than myself, it was game that gave me life" Jenra found a secluded alley where they could lie low and where Leliana could clear her head…the meeting with Marjolaine really shook her. She sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"You remember the soiree in Val Royeaux I attended with Lady Cecilie?" Leliana asked. "That was where I met Marjolaine"

Marjolaine like Lady Cecilie was a wealthy widow and patroness of the arts. Leliana remembered being so enamored by her when she first laid her eyes on her; there was just something about her. She was so beautiful and elegant as well as mysterious, with an air of danger that was frightening but incredibly attractive. Marjolaine appeared to be interested in her as well, when she young Leliana wondered why…she was just a plain daughter of a maid and she was a noble. Maybe Marjolaine saw something in Leliana that reminded her of herself, it wouldn't surprise her, everything was about herself. Soon Marjolaine was calling upon Lady Cecilie and was a frequent guest at the Lady's estate, as the Lady was aging, Leliana frequently entertained Marjolaine.

"You two were close…"

"Very…" she said. "On a hunting trip, she gave me my first bow and taught me how to use it" In teaching her how to use her bow during that trip, Leliana accidentally wounded a hart the hunters were tracking. Leliana was too unnerved to end the animal's suffering. She watched in amazement as Marjolaine did so, blood on her face and clothes and never once did she flinch. After she finished she looked to Leliana and spoke. "Never delay the inevitable, if you can strike, strike…words I carry to this day for better or worse"

After the hunting trip…the door was opened and in that same summer, Leliana visited Marjolaine at her Val Royeaux estate and the widow began to teach her way of the bard: manipulation, subterfuge and combat. Always her teaching was subtle and disguised, easily assumed to be merely a lady's idle amusements. "Marjolaine was my mentor for most of my adulthood…she taught me the subtleties of The Grand Game" Leliana said. "She and I became lovers during this time…"

"If you and Marjolaine were close enough to be lovers, then how did it all go so wrong?" Jenra asked.

Leliana sighed. "I kept wondering myself…there was nothing to suggest things were bad in our relationship or perhaps I was just too naïve to see it" she said. "I guess it all started with that mission here…"

* * *

 _ **Denerim-9:28 Dragon**_

 _I remember...Marjolaine had given me clippings from a Fereldan book. A social dissection of Orlais, or some such:_

 _"Orlais presents a veneer of opulence, but the aristocracy are committed to a system of social one-upmanship they call the game. Sprawling receptions delight friend and foe, while bards strike from shadow with insinuation, larceny, and assassination, often to the strange delight of their targets. Control of these auteur agents is yet another layer of the game._

 _"Auteur agent" I liked. The rest could not be more dry. Fereldans truly did not understand my world. And that, of course, was Marjolaine's intent. I had arranged my favorite associates and followed her to Denerim not for the promise of money, but for the excitement of toying with fools. I was her creature.-Memories of Leliana_

It was nighttime in Denerim, guard were out doing their nightly posts overlooking the Market District. It was boring to say the least, the scum of Denerim was very quiet tonight which the guards jobs easier but some of them wish something exciting would happen. Little did they know in part of the city that excitement was happening right now. A guard charges an elven mage, he dodge the sword barely and hit him was a stream of flames. While the guard ran and screamed trying to put out the flames the elf ran away to get some distance and a dwarf charged in with an axe in hand and put the guard on his back. A young Leliana came in with a sword and ended the guard's life, no fanfare just quick and clean.

The elf was named Sketch, a bookish, nervous mage who is frighteningly capable when backed into a corner. Not the adventuring type, but as dangerous as the game of intrigue can be, it is still preferable to a life spent caged by the templars. Sketch despises the Circle of Magi. The dwarf was named Tug, He was brash, cunning, uncomplicated – an excellent frontline thug who doesn't ask questions and knows when he should leave the planning to someone else. Fiercely loyal to his friends, even as he gives them a hard time. A strange fit to follow a bard, although he'd claim there's no better view. Tug bears a Casteless brand but is unlike other casteless dwarves. His family in Orzammar, if he has any left, is untraceable.

To the side was Marjolaine, Leliana's bard-master who watched the whole thing laughing in amusement to the whole thing. She had finished her fight a long time age and was waiting for the other to finish up. In her company, Leliana met Tug and Sketch, and traveled with the pair across Thedas on dangerous assignments to gather and plant intelligence, among other things. Despite the danger of said assignments, they enjoyed a level of freedom most people would envy.

Marjolaine smirked. "Very nice" she said. "Months of planning, favors. Everything is waiting for us" Leliana, Tug, and Sketch gathered around. "We're here to show Ferelden how Orlais commands the game. Several jobs and a personal score of my own, but the rest of the night is yours"

Marjolaine came up to Leliana and whispered in her ears giving the bard a shiver of delight. "Think you're up for it, pretty thing?"

Leliana smirked. "You know I'm ready for anything"

"Of course you are, you're mine" Marjolaine walked away and looked back. "I'll be watching…don't let me down"

Tug chuckled. "Love to watch her go, returns me to the Stone"

Sketch shook his head in displeasure of his friend's dirty mind. "Ugh, focus"

"A little fun with the wigs of Ferelden, they won't expect it, not like in Orlais" Leliana said. "The clients want a little stealing…a few insults, and some good old revenge"

"Eyes open, we've got our targets…let's find them" The band went to work; they decided to do a little stealing first as it was the easiest assignment to do. They went around the central market stalls. The first chest was full of fine silks, wines and other items. Leliana shook her head. "Imports of Import? This Ser Wolly thinks he's clever" she said. "Let's put these to better use somewhere" The band's activity attracted the attention of the city guards, they made quick work of them…they had a timetable to complete after all.

"Well, the guard will be after us now"

"Good, bring 'em on" Tug said.

"Um, let's not…I would rather not spend the night mending broken bones" Sketch said.

"Hmph…spoilsport"

They went after a second chest, full of relics…ancient Tevinter or ancient elven like the whistle Marjolaine gave her on Leliana's first mission. "Renwold's Relics, as if he found them" She placed Ser Wolly's property into the chest…Renwold would have a hell of a time explain why Ser Wolly's items were in his chest. Leliana then took the relics; the mischief wasn't over just yet. In the distance they could hear the clanking of armor. Leliana took out her whistle and called some animals to serve as a distraction while they got away. The band headed for the last chest.

"Another look through the imports of import" Leliana planted the relics in the chest; the chaos this will cause among the Denerim's three largest merchants will be amusing to watch come tomorrow morning. She then took the jewelry that was inside; it seems this merchant had some blood on his hands…distasteful as was to take items from the dead they had a mission to complete.

With the stealing done, Leliana's band headed for their next assignment…the silencing of Jovi Merice, a pitiful rat of a man. His accusations had damaged the reputations of several Orlesian nobles and so he has fled Orlais and is seeking asylum in Denerim. On the way they saw a knocked out guard, no doubt Marjolaine's doing. He was outside of his safehouse, apparently locked out by his supposed allies…no honor among rats it seems. "There's our tattletale" Leliana said.

"Put him down, as a warning" Leliana came close and got his attention.

"Who?"

"Jovi Merice?"

Merice eyes went wide. "On no, I was supposed to be safe!"

"The nobles of Orlais send their regards" Leliana took out a dagger and gutted the man. As Merice dropped to the floor dying in a pool of his own blood, the band went to their last assignment for the night.

 _ **Leliana's story continues…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	30. Chapter 30: Leliana's Song pt2

**Chapter 30: Leliana's Song pt2**

 _ **Denerim-9:28 Dragon**_

After killing Jovi Merice, Leliana dragged his body along with them although the price was paid it simply wouldn't do if Merice simply disappeared. It would scare others more, making them more careful and their jobs more difficult. "Oof, how do they get so heavy on such terrible food?" Leliana asked.

"Aww, nobody boils an innard like a Fereldan" Tug said.

"It would be wise not to talk so much with so many guards on patrol" Sketch said. They dragged the body to the knocked out guard captain that Marjolaine dealt with earlier. Leliana dragged the body next to the guard captain, now others would think Merice died because of a drunken confrontation with the captain rather than being assassinated by their hands.

"Waking with a dead man will not help his situation" Leliana said.

"Passed out on the job, holding suspect materials. Disgraceful" Tug said.

"Hmm, it's a start"

"'A start' she says" Sketch said rolling his eyes. With that done, it was on to the next task dealing with Bann Perrin, a Fereldan noble that disrespected an Orlesian noble a reception. Disrespect was usually a death sentence but since they were not in Orlais disgracing the Bann would have to do. They spotted Perrin outside of a courtyard surrounded by his guards.

"Let's do this quickly…I don't want the other guards to catch wind of this" Leliana said. They rushed into the courtyard where Perrin and his men were waiting for them.

"I knew something was fishy! Don't let them near me!"

"Have any idea what he's talking about?" Sketch asked.

"Must be Marjolaine's doing" Leliana said. "She made this easier for us" The warriors headed for them and Sketch cast a fire spell at them. The warriors screamed as Leliana and Tug took them down and headed for Perrin. "Watch for the bolts!" Tug came in front with his shield and blocked the crossbow bolts, Leliana came from the side and disarmed Perrin and quickly knocked the air out of him.

"That's the minimum for our contacts but I bet we could do better if we tried" Leliana sighed. "A bit of fun, but…does a beating seems too plain?"

"Eh, nobles only really hurt when you hit their reputation" He looked at Perrin and saw something in his pocket. "Now what is this?" Leliana and Sketch gathered around to look at what Tug found. It was a note of commendation thanking Bann Perrin for his ongoing moral integrity and generosity. The Chantry looked forward to his next donation.

"Bann Perrin is a very pious man I see" Leliana said.

"Not as pious as he would like the Chantry to believe…" Sketch said. "Look what I found" He picked up an undergarment with an unwholesome lace-breached codpiece that somehow both constricts and augments. The height of vulgarity in all but the most intimate of company.

Tug smirked. "Someone's been to the Pearl, he's got good taste"

"I think we can do something with this" Leliana said with a smirk. Leliana grabbed the undergarment and headed for the Chantry. She came in front of the Chanter's board. "The usual moaning about charity. This board needs…something" Leliana took the hammer and nails on the side and nailed the undergarment to the board. "That should do it"

"Heh, not the donation the good sisters expect" the dwarf said.

"Picture it with morning dew. Majestic"

"Ugh…thank you for that pleasant image Leliana" Sketch said annoyed. With everything done, the band went to alley to meet with Marjolaine. She was supposed to meet them but Marjolaine was nowhere to be found.

"Marjolaine! Marjolaine! Don't tease me today" Leliana heard running steps behind her and Marjolaine came running and tackled her to the ground laughing.

Tug gave a lecherous smirk while Sketch looked away blushing. "Ha! That's how we do it!"

Sketch shook his head. "Ugh…"

Marjolaine was on top of Leliana, pushing away her hair. "Ooh, pretty thing…out of breath, and hair in a state— you'd be a scandal on the streets of Orlais" She came close and kissed Leliana on the lips tenderly and with such hunger. Tug and Sketch looked at the two women with their heads tilted to the side. Marjolaine got up and helped Leliana up. "And you love it"

"If I'm not mistaken, you want me this way" Leliana said smirking.

"You think you know what I like, hmm? Is that what inspired the fantastic destruction of the poor captain?" Marjolaine asked amused. "We are very much alike, you and I. I have a surprise, we did not come this far to slum in darkened streets" A man came out of the alley. "Lem?"

"Aye, Marjolaine?"

"Make sure she has everything she needs" she said. "There will be no rest for us tonight"

"Don't keep me in the dark, who is the mark of distinction you have in mind?" Leliana asked.

In good time, just know we will have earned a special rest when all is done" Marjolaine said. "Ready yourself and come back to me"

"I need only my skill, Marjolaine. I am always ready"

Marjolaine smirked. "That, my pretty thing, is what I like to hear"

* * *

 _ **Denerim Alley-Now**_

Jenra was surprised as he listened to Leliana's story; she was so different then than she was now. She spoke about her past with such shame but there was an underlying sense of fondness also. Leliana sighed. "I knew something wasn't right about that job from the way Marjolaine played around the specifics of our tasks" she said. "But pushed it from the back of my mind because I wanted to please her"

"That was a mistake and it was the start of all our problems"

* * *

 _ **Arl of Denerim's Estate-9:28 Dragon**_

 _I remember... Like many of Marjolaine's little surprises, I was more excited than afraid. The arl's estate was the typical posturing of a fortress in peacetime, its ramparts meant to appease nobility, not defend soldiers. It may have been fearsome long before, but at that moment, it was just another prize I longed to humble for Marjolaine. I would come to learn that in the arl's absence, the estate had been left in far more troubling hands.-Memories of Leliana_

The Arl of Denerim's Estate is the large residence of Arl Urien and the seat of the Kendells family. Though Urien is considered a decent man himself, his son, Vaughan, is known to enjoy terrorizing and abusing the elves of the Denerim Alienage in his absence and is generally regarded as a poor heir. Urien's distant parenting and indulgence of his son in order to keep him out of the way did little to improve Vaughan's reputation or tame his growing sadistic tendencies. Marjolaine, Leliana, Tug and Sketch arrived on the estate for their next task.

"Sodding stone" Tug said.

"You can't come to Denerim without visiting the arl's estate" Marjolaine said.

"You're mad; Marjolaine if the arl's finds us…" Sketch said.

"The arl is away and most of the King's patrol has been drawn to some sort of trouble in the market" she said. "Our employer just wants us to plant some embarrassing papers under the cover of a burglary. It will be assumed they were here all along" Marjolaine smirked. "Unless, you think you're not up to my challenge?"

"Why didn't you tell me this was the target?" Leliana asked.

"For the shock on your face, ask the others…it is adorable"

"Well, I give her that…" Sketch said.

Leliana blushed and looked away. "So, we split to divide the guard, and then find a way in?"

"And deposit the papers where they can be found by servants" Marjolaine said. "In the bedroom, nice and personal…don't keep me waiting" Marjolaine ran off and the band started their mission.

"Tonight is not about shadows, we want some chaos to hide our true purpose"

"Could we do that without leaving a trail right to us?" Sketch asked.

"Always want a clear path to run, hey boy?" Sketch grumbled. The band came across the leftover guards, unlike most of the guards they faced in Denerim this batch were skilled and they had mabari backing them up. The band killed the soldiers and hid the bodies while avoiding the others, they turned the corner.

"There's our way in, we can reach the window from that nook" Leliana said.

"Tight fit for Tug"

"Your mother said as much"

Leliana reached up to the window and climbed up, Tug was next and then Sketch. They were now inside of the estate with no one sensing them, so far so good. Leliana had infiltrated the aristocracy many times in Orlais; a burglary was nothing she couldn't handle no matter the noble. But something didn't sit well with her, she wasn't having fun like her other jobs in the past…Leliana felt tense more than she should have been. She took a deep breath Marjolaine knew what she was doing; Leliana just had to keep trusting in her bard-master. It got her through her first job and it will get through this one. "Right, let's find more soldiers and make a nice mess before we plant the papers"

Tug smirked. "Love it when you talk like that, you too Sketch"

Sketch shook his head. "Ugh…"

The band found themselves in what like a dungeon, they turned the corner and found a body on a platform. "Do Fereldans condone torture? Or is this allowed because the arl is away?"

"Doesn't say much for whoever was left in charge" The smell of the bodies left to rot was sickening and they left dungeon and ended up in the soldier's quarters. Leliana and Tug struck first before the guard noticed them, they continued on their way when they hid the bodies. Up ahead they faced the sergeant of the castle and his men; they were able to make quick work of them and headed into the hall. There she saw a man in heavy armor and …Marjolaine, she was walking up to him touching him and giving him a seductive giggles.

"Come, commander, let's see your little dragon"

"What the…?" The commander gave a smirk and followed Marjolaine into the room and closed the door. She was fraternizing was the commander, seduction and manipulation were weapons in a bard's arsenal to complete the mission but something at the back of her head felt a sense of unease. Leliana went to the master bedroom and then to the desk…she took out the documents and her eyes widen, the seals on the documents they were planting were Orlesian. She looked back at Tug and Sketch who were just as surprised by the revelation. Footsteps approached the door and Marjolaine was at the door.

"Be quick, pretty thing! We are wearing out our welcome"

"Marjolaine, these seals are Orlesian military, this is not some embarrassment of nobility"

The bard-master crossed her arms. "Who am I to say what upsets this lot?"

Leliana frowned. "You seemed to know them pretty well, from what I saw"

"That will do, Leliana. We have to get moving"

"I don't like this"

"Leilana. Later. Move" The command was not playful, it was direct and serious…Marjolaine was not playing around. Leliana had questions, lots of questions but now was not the time…for now. The band made it back to the safehouse, but there was no celebrating they were incredibly troubled. Marjolaine went to the back while Leliana talked with Tug and Sketch.

"Well, Marjolaine's full of surprises, hmm?" Tug asked.

"I have to say something to her about the papers, right?"

"Seems like you've decided"

"And you truly didn't know?" Leliana asked.

"You're the only one she tells anything" Sketch said. "If she didn't bother to tell you, then…I don't want to think about it"

Leliana sighed. "I have to say something to Marjolaine and soon"

"Better you than me…" the elf said. "But I would be careful, close to Marjolaine or not, she's got people…and she's a bard, don't think she won't turn her wrath on you"

 _ **Leliana's story continues…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	31. Chapter 31: Leliana's Song pt3

**Chapter 31: Leliana's Song pt3**

 _ **Safehouse-9:28 Dragon**_

Tug and Sketch was at the doorway just outside of Marjolaine's room. There were yelling come from the room; it had been like that for the last couple of minutes. Tug smirked, the dwarf was impressed Marjolaine was intimidating but Leliana gave back as well as she took. Sketch was just hoping this doesn't get worse and breaks up the group, working for Marjolaine has done well to keep the Templars off of him. Lem, their procurer, just stood out of the way…this had nothing to do with him and he was going to keep it that way.

"I was right to be worried!"

"It doesn't matter, you need to remember your place" Marjolaine said standing up off the bed. "You do not question me in front of the others, Leliana. Not in the field, not anywhere"

Leliana hesitated a little; this was really the first argument she ever had with the bard-master. She usually went along with what Marjolaine said and did but this time she couldn't…not this time. "The game is one thing—we go back and forth between the noble, and the authorities turn a blind eye. It is…amusement" she said. "But these papers…if the seals were Orlesian military, then bring them to Ferelden is treason"

"Marjolaine, there is no blind eye for treason, they'll hang you in the street" Leliana said. "I only question you because I worry, nothing more" Leliana turned her back to compose herself; Marjolaine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My poor pretty thing, lost in a strange place" she purred. "This is about seeing me with that officer, isn't it?" Leliana looked at her shocked, how could Marjolaine be carefree about this? This was no joking matter; Orlais is a lot of things but soft on traitors was not one of them. The empire didn't just kill, they destroy include people close to the traitors…everything was in jeopardy if Empress Celene caught wind.

"That was your business. I accept that with you, but this is different" Leliana said. "I've known people who crossed the line into treason and I miss them all"

Marjolaine sighed. "If you are determined that we undo this, I will alter my plans" she said. "You know there is always a cost when that happens"

Leliana was relieved, whatever the cost she would take it if it would save them from the noose. She nodded her head. "You know this is the right thing to do"

"So you say I will need a moment"

* * *

 _ **Denerim Alley-Now**_

"I was so happy when she listened to reason" Leliana said. "But it was a trick, Marjolaine played me…played us like fools.

"When we returned to the Arl's estate…that was when she sprung her trap…"

* * *

 _ **Arl of Denerim's Estate-9:28 Dragon**_

The band was back at the estate to retrieve the Orlesian documents. They waited for the next night before making their move. They were able to make it to the master bedroom with little trouble barring a close call earlier. It was strange…after what happened yesterday night, one would think that the estate's security would be tighter and yet the grounds were bare. Perhaps they had stolen everything that was worth guarding but then why did Leliana felt such unease. "There, let's get your precious papers and go" Marjolaine said. Leliana went to the desk, as she was about to open it, they could hear the guard bell ringing and the barking of hounds. Soon footsteps could be heard heading for this room.

"Ugh, here we go" Tug said.

"A little heavy-footed over the wall, maybe? I'll draw the one I can. Go!" Marjolaine ran out of the room, as Leliana grabbed the documents. They quickly made for the exit, only fighting if they had to. The band went through a door and was now in the courtyard, to Leliana's worry Marjolaine was nowhere to be found. She calmed herself, Marjolaine had been a bard since before Leliana was born…the woman would not be so easy to catch or at least that was what she kept telling herself. They ran for the exit, and there she saw Marjolaine.

"There, she made it out" Leliana said relieved. "…Why isn't she running?" They made it to Marjolaine, despite distracting the guards she looked no worse for wear. "Marjolaine! I fought the ones I could, but there must be more"

"It's all right"

"We can tell them about the papers, there must be an embassy. Orlais can petition" Leliana said. Honestly, Leliana was trying to make herself feel better…to no avail. Her heart was pounding, she felt like she was going to throw up…she just felt awful, Leliana wanted to make things right but instead she might have gotten them caught.

Marjolaine whispered in her ears. "Shh, my pretty thing, shhh"

"I'm sorry I brought us back here, Majolaine" she said on the verge of tears.

"Don't be, you were perfect" Leliana gasped, her eyes went wide as she felt sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and found that she was stabbed; Leliana went to her knees as she pulled out the knife.

"Leliana! You bitch!" Tug growled. The dwarf attacked Marjolaine while Sketch prepared a spell. Marjolaine just calmly dodged and hit the dwarf hard enough to knock him out, she then rushed Sketch and kneed him in stomach to knock him out cold. Leliana's vision was getting blurry; she shook her head trying to keep the darkness away. A man in heavy armor approach them, she recognized him it was same captain that Marjolaine flirted with yesterday night. He came with guards that quickly surround them; Marjolaine walked beside him and smirked.

"Well, well, well" he said. "An Orlesian spy caught with her hands on hard-won Ferelden intelligence. You'll be worth a pretty sum" He walked forward and grabbed Leliana's face so she was looking at him, the captain gave the most disgusting smirk. "Once we've had our fun, of course" He signaled one of his men, the last thing Leliana saw was a man and then darkness.

* * *

 _ **Denerim Alley-Now**_

"When I woke up I was in the dungeon…for days they had beaten me, tortured me…violated me with a smile on their faces" Leliana said shaken. "Bards were trained to endure such things in the event of their capture but…the training was lost to me, right then and there I had reverted to the little girl from the past"

Jenra lowered his head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that" He placed his hand on her shoulder Leliana smiled a little; it was nice to know she had met such a kind person like Jenra.

"You know what the worst part…was?" she asked. "It wasn't what the guards did, it was Marjolaine's betrayal…I looked up to her, I loved her and she did this to me, to my friends..."

"Any love I had for her turned to hatred…that hatred was only thing to keep me alive"

* * *

 _ **Arl of Denerim's Estate: Dungeon-9:28 Dragon**_

 _I remember...the soldiers called their group the Hard Line, and it was not unearned. They were freeholders sworn to one Harwen Raleigh, a noble who had distinguished himself during the Orlais-Ferelden conflict. But they ended the war in disgrace, and their patron was even denied the return of his title and land. I knew nothing of this at the time. I would come to regret it later.-Memories of Leliana_

In the dungeon, Leliana was thrown in her cell after the guards were done with 'playing'. She wanted to cry but not in front of the guards, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction…but it was hard when each day the beating and torture got worse. Despair threatened to break her, but she endured only through her hatred of Marjolaine. But what good was hatred when Leliana was trapped and the object of her hatred was probably long gone? "It is worse than losing them to death, isn't it?" Leliana looked around…a voice? From where? There was nothing there but walls…her beating may have given her delusions. "When the one closest to you is untrue"

"Who…?" Leliana asked while trying to stand.

"A friend, I can help but you must find your resolve" Leliana scoffed, 'friend' such an empty word in an ugly world. Everyone was out for themselves; Marjolaine taught her this harsh lesson well when she betrayed her. "You are not the only one Marjolaine has exploited. She has an eye for weakness…in youth, confidence…faith" Leliana could only laugh bitterly at that…it made so much sense now why Marjolaine was interested in her at the soiree in Val Royeaux, she wanted a stupid naïve puppet to mold before she cut the strings.

"She left me nothing"

"No, you feel alone…perhaps for the first time but you are far from helpless" An object wrapped in cloth dropped from the window in the ceiling. "Others need you, even at your lowest and that is a source of strength I cannot describe"

"I must go, you can do this"

Leliana frowned; she was used once…she would not trust so easily to be used again. "How do you know about this? About me?" There was no answer. "Hello?" Leliana grunted in frustration, it would seem she had no choice but to trust.

"I don't want to do this, I shouldn't have to do this" She said approaching the cloth. Wrapped inside the cloth were a dagger and a key. She grabbed it and escaped her cell, first things first she had to find Tug and Sketch…knowing them they wanted payback against Marjolaine also. When they sent to the dungeon, they were separated which meant Tug and Sketch was in one of these cells. She searched the cells and overheard the guards about how they could finally get their hands on an elven mage…Sketch. She followed the guards to Sketch's cell; there was a weakened Sketch without his robes and staff. They were about to torture the elf when Leliana rushed and slit the surprised guard's throat.

"Leliana, you're a sight for sore eyes" Sketch said. "We have to find Tug…I worried about him, he took much of the torture to protect me" Leliana went to the chest and took back the items that were taken from them. "Oh yeah, Silas"

"Silas?" Leliana asked. Sketch walked over to the rack were a man was beaten bruised and bloodied. According to the elf, he was a rebel soldier during the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden. Years later, he was hunting on the grounds of Arl Urien of Denerim without permission when Harwen Raleigh captured him and locked him in the dungeons of the Arl's estate. He was there for some months.

"Thank you, I owe you" Silas said. "You going up against Raleigh?" Leliana nodded. "Good, then you have an ally in me"

"You want revenge?" Leliana asked.

Silas shook his head. "No, Harwen Raleigh is a monster that needs to be put down" he said. "He gives soldiers like me a bad name" According to Silas, Raleigh was a displaced noble who lost his lands to the Orlesians, his capable troops, known as The Hard Line, were a formidable asset to the Fereldan cause during the rebellion. Unfortunately, his penchant for rape, torture and other war crimes was not as appreciated by Maric, Ferelden's new king. Thus he was left without lands after the war ended; a brutal man with a deep hatred for Orlais. He later found employment with Urien, Arl of Denerim where he and his troops were assigned to guard the Arl of Denerim's Estate.

"I heard him and his men talk about his disgusting crimes like he's proud of them" he said. "It sickens me that he was ever allowed to fight for Ferelden's freedom" They then heard footsteps coming to this room, and prepared for battle. Silas despite being tortured for months was shown to be adept at getting back to fighting. The band made short work of the guards and went to search for Tug and then they were coming for Marjolaine and Raleigh.

 _ **Leliana's story concludes…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	32. Chapter 32: Leliana's Song pt4

**Chapter 32: Leliana's Song pt4**

 _ **Arl of Denerim's Estate: Dungeon-9:28 Dragon**_

 _I remember...Tug. Tug was a dwarf with few words for strangers, and choice words for friends. He was a strange fit in Orlais, but he never offered a reason for why he left his home. I had accepted his company and friendship knowing he would share what he wanted in his own good time. He laughed when I first asked about the silk kerchiefs. We'd be in some noble's vault pocketing gems, and Tug would be rummaging the linens. They were his practical luxury, because "one can never be sure of toiletries while traveling." He once said, far too loudly, that he'd spoiled himself and "lost his callus," but I suspect that may have been for Sketch's blanching reaction._

 _He was a good man…and did not deserve to die the way he did. Marjolaine and Raleigh will pay a thousand fold for their crimes…I swore it.-Memories of Leliana_

Leliana was silent on the way of the dungeon, so was Silas and Sketch…they had found Tug but to their horror he was dead, mutilated beyond all recognition. The sadistic glee in his murderers' voices as they spoke to each other in detail on how the dwarf died filled Leliana with a cold rage. She went to them and with only her fury, cut them down like the animals they were…the last one left alive she remembered begged for his wretched life. His plea for mercy only enraged the bard further, where was Tug's mercy when they brutalized him? She killed the last guard…her only regret was that couldn't make him suffer. Leliana closed Tug's eyes and took his axe…telltale notches show the violence of the week. The gold disc in the grip wass gone, sold by Raleigh's men. But Leliana can feel an inscription previously hidden, "The Stone lives beneath Orlais."

She gave the axe to Sketch, the elf couldn't make use of it…he was a mage not a warrior like Tug but it inspired him to carry his friend in spirit. They had to leave Tug in his cell, attached to the rack when more guards came, Leliana hated that…the dwarf deserved to be put to rest properly. On the way, she had freed many innocents from their own torture…Leliana wanted to leave them, they didn't have time but Sketch reminded her that Tug wouldn't have ignored them. They killed the guard and the innocents were quick to leave. Exhausted and injured Leliana and her band escape and are taken in at the local Chantry, led by a mysterious Revered Mother named Dorothea.

* * *

 _ **Denerim Chantry- 9:28 Dragon**_

 _I remember...a statue of Andraste. There were many, in both Orlais and Ferelden, but I had never held still long enough to really see one. The Chant of Light would have put my younger self to sleep, but the beauty and strength of that figure offered strange comfort. I was too foolish for revelation, but doubt would bring me back, and there would be no shortage of that.-Memories of Leliana_

A woman in Chantry robes ran in to the altar as her name was being called by one of the staff. "Dorothea! Your guest is awake!" There she saw Leliana up out of bed, fully armed and with a look for spilling blood.

"So I see, please give us a moment" The younger woman reluctantly nodded and walked away leaving Dorothea and Leliana. "No doubt you have questions"

"This is all interesting, but I need to be a long way from both Ferelden and Orlais very soon" A Leliana was about to leave, Dorothea spoke up.

"The papers Marjolaine sold to Commander Raleigh were mine" Leliana looked back narrowing her eyes. "The papers used against you" Leliana turned around frowning at the woman, everything since founding out about those papers were her doing. Even the devout in Orlais were part of the Game, they had no choice to play but Leliana was in no mood for other people's machinations.

"You did this? Those were Orlesian military! It is treason!" Leliana said angrily. "A friend of mine died because of you!"

Dorothea was silent for a while. "My temple receives troop movements so we can minister in the field. They were stolen…in a moment of weakness" she shook her head. "I didn't know why Marjolaine wanted to be so close to me, but it felt like…youth"

"So I paid for your mistake?"

"It would be more appropriate to say I share responsibility. As you do" Leliana frowned. "When someone takes advantage of your weakness, it is still your weakness"

"I tried to stop the deal, what else can I do?"

"What do you need to do? What do you need from the people who did this to you?" Dorothea asked. "I know where Marjolaine is, where Commander Raleigh is. Help Orlais and yourself"

"Tell me…"

"Marjolaine is with Raleigh, seeking passage across the Waking Sea" she said. "I have suggested a path, be careful"

* * *

 _ **Near the Waking Sea-9:28 Dragon**_

 _I remember...Marjolaine commanded fear, respect, and a high price. She was the Orlesian aristocracy's answer when the next step in a rivalry was to end it. And to my regret she was everything I wanted to be. She never spoke of herself, never gave hints of who she was away from the game, but she always seemed to know how to captivate us. She was a mentor, not a leader. She suggested, and others grew wealthy in her shadow. At the time I only casually noted that Marjolaine's satchel held just the bare essentials for travel. It was barren of anything even remotely sentimental._

 _Knowledge of Commander Raleigh was a horrible insight. He boasted of cruelty far beyond the public accounting. He pined for an excuse to attack Orlais, to take back his lost land, but he was censured by King Maric directly for brutal treatment of prisoners. It was easy to imagine how clinging to such hatred would poison a man, after all I almost succumbed to my own hatred when I finally caught up with them.-Memories of Leliana_

It was dark and storming dangerous for sailing but Leliana didn't care, she had one thought on her mind…Marjolaine and Raleigh. However it seemed that the duo had seen them coming, no doubt Marjolaine told the Hard Line to be ready for her, the bard-master was not stupid anyone she taught would bound to escape their predicament…she would be a bad teacher if they didn't. "Pathetic girl, you're in the heart of my Ferelden. What do you hope to gain?"

"Listen to the commander, pretty one. There is nothing for you here" Marjolaine and Raleigh ran away for the boat, if they crossed the Waking Sea then they would be lost to them. Leliana reached the shore where members of the Hard Line awaited them. With the rain pouring down, Sketch let loose a large blizzard spell that flash froze the soldiers in their tracks. Leliana and Silas went in and struck at the frozen soldiers' heart. With the fight over, the band headed for the canyons where they were ambushed by brontos, an animal known for living mostly underground. They were usually herded by the dwarves of Orzmmar as beasts of burden and a food source but they have been known to be used by humans in certain parts of Thedas.

The brontos charged in, smashing through rocks like they were air, luckily for the band for all the animal's great strength they were also blind and not very bright. The band dodged and the brontos crashed into the rock wall causing an avalanche that buried the beasts in rock. This would not kill the beast but slow them down, the band continued deeper into the canyon. They were attacked sandstalkers, a relative of the deepstalkers that live underground. Like their cousins they hunt in packs and burrow just beneath the surface, often ambushing unwary travelers. The band was wary of their acid and poison that they spit from their venom glands, Sketch summon a large fireball that scorched some of the stalkers and scared away the rest.

In the narrow reaches of the canyon, Raleigh's men waited for them. "Orlesian harlot. If you wanted more of my men, you could have just asked!" Raleigh yelled. He was throwing his men away to die, Raleigh had no loyalty towards his people just like Marjolaine…they certainly deserved each other. Silas went after the mages before they could cast their spells while Sketch burned the archers alive. Leliana danced around the warrior's blows and targeted their necks with hawk like precision.

"I am very tired of playing with Commander Raleigh" Leliana said.

"As am I…it is time we finish this" Silas said. They headed for the cliffs; all that stood in their way was a bridge and some Hard Line guards. The band had killed Raleigh's best men, they were facing raw recruits that the commander just picked up…he was afraid, desperate…good that made killing him that much more enjoyable. The band tore through their line and crossed the bridge where Raleigh had a surprise in store for them. Blood mages…it seemed nothing was off limits for the commander…they were doing a ritual and a dragon dropped out of the sky enthralled, one of the smaller male dragons. Dragons at any size were dangerous; they had to kill it quickly Raleigh stood back hoping the dragon would finish of the band. To his frustration, his hopes were dashed.

"Spying bitch-born Orlesian whore!" Raleiegh snarled. He came straight for Leliana but Silas intercepted him.

"Remember me, Raleigh?" Silas asked attacking. "Your fight is with me, villain!" The men swords clashed as they were trying to get the upper hand. Leliana and Sketch dealt with the mages while the two men had their fight. When it looked like Raleigh was about to have the advantage, Silas decided to fight dirty something he learned from his months of imprisonment. With an open shot to his gut, Silas slammed his sword into his gut. Raleigh fell back to his knees as blood gushed from his stomach.

"You're better than Marjolaine said. The bards of Orlais have earned their reputation" Raleigh said in disgust. He gave a weakened but ugly smirk. "But I remember the scared little girl in my cell, begging for Marjolaine to save her…how I enjoyed that"

"I remember too" Leliana with a grunt kicked the man of the ledge and to the rocks below. "That was for her" Next was Marjolaine, Sketch and Silas stayed behind…they knew Leliana wanted to do this alone. Marjolaine was looking out at the sea, she was waiting for Leliana.

"All this, undoing every one of these lives" Marjolaine smirked. "It's more fun when it's personal" She faced Leliana. "So pretty thing, what did the lovely mother offer for her papers?" she asked. "Something as entertaining as what I did to get them?"

"The papers don't matter; I'd take them back for nothing"

Marjolaine frowned. "Then I was right to think you were dangerous"

"Don't turn this around on me!" Leliana said angrily. "What you did was inexcusable!"

"Once you stared to question, it was only a matter of time before you would betray me" she said. "That's what I would have done, so I did it first" Leliana narrowed her eyes, this pain she felt all of this because of paranoia because Marjolaine was so arrogant to believe that Leliana was anything like her. Leliana was disgusted that she saw anything in the bard-master. "We are the same"

"No, we are not"

"So you say, but here you are, weapon in hand"

Leliana put away her weapon. "I pity you" Marjolaine frowned. "You see your own distrust on every face. Did I ever know you?" Leliana walked away, it wasn't worth it…she wasn't worth it.

"If this was reversed, you'd wake every day expecting my blade" Marjolaine said. "Whether you chose to believe or not, we are the same"

* * *

 _ **Denerim Alley-Now**_

"After all that, you let her live"

"That moment, I keep, because even now, I don't know what ending serves best"

"Marjolaine expected you to kill her because she expected that of herself" Jenra said. "She's wrong; you are so much strong than she could ever be"

"Maybe…but every night I wonder if she's right"

"Leliana, an evil person never question the things they could do" Jenra said. "I believe in you, you just have to believe in yourself"

Leliana blushed. "Thank you…" They looked around and saw that it was about to get dark. "Maker's breath, time really flies..."

"Come on; let's get back to the others" Jenra offered his hand and pulled Leliana off the ground. They went back to their companions.

 _ **Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	33. Chapter 33: The Lost Brother

**Chapter 33: The Lost Brother**

 _ **Denerim**_

The party headed for Brother Genitivi's house, when it was found out that Genitivi's assistant was back home. However they were stopped on the way, a soldier who survived Ostagar like Jenra and Alistair. Thanks to Loghain's lies, he believed that the two Wardens were responsible for the disaster at Ostagar and the death of King Cailan and wanted a duel to the death. Jenra refused to battle the man; he was not going to fight someone over such lies. The soldier tried to goad them in to a fight but to no avail, the party went on their way with soldier walking away seething. Jenra hoped this would not come back to haunt them.

The party was in front of the house and found that someone was home this time. A young man in his late twenties it seemed, he introduced himself as Weylon. He seemed tired, probably from work that kept him away from home. With the assistant's permission they were allow entrance into the house. Genitivi's home was quaint for a scholar for the Chantry; it was kept up well with everything in its place. The walls were lined with shelves of books and tables full of maps…from the looks of it; Genitivi was something of a workaholic. Weylon went back into the living area. "Would you like some tea?" the assistant said. "I have plenty"

"No thank you, good ser" Jenra said. "We're looking for Brother Genitivi"

Weylon sighed. "I haven't seen Brother Genitivi in weeks, he sent no word….it's so unlike him" A dead end, this was not what the party needed….without the scholar to point them the way, the ashes was lost to them including Eamon. "I am afraid something has happened, Genitivi's research into the Urn may have led him into danger"

"Why do you think that?" Alistair asked.

"Perhaps the Urn has been lost for a reason….I pray for Genitivi's safety but hope dwindles with each passing day" he said. "I tried to send help but some knight came from Redcliffe looking for him not long ago. I sent them after Genitivi and they too have disappeared"

Alistair sighed. "Well that's not good…"

"Dear boy, can you tell us where they could have gone?" Wynne asked.

"No, don't ask me where they went…you'll go after them and what if ill-luck should befall you, too?" Weylon asked. "This search is a curse, on all of us. Some things are not meant to be found, I know that now"

"Do all your people believe in such foolishness?" Sten asked.

"We need it to save Arl Eamon's life…without it he will die" Alistair said. "Are you willing to let a good man die?"

Weylon sighed. "So be it…" he said. "All he said before he lift was that he would be staying at an inn near Lake Calenhad, investigating something in that area" While Weylon and the party was talking, Fenrir picked up a strange scent. It was sharp and fresh, it clashed with the smell of tea and perfumes in the air. The hound followed the scent to the back where the scent was the strongest…something was in there. Fenrir growled and scratched the door. "What is that hound doing? He's not supposed to be there"

"Fenrir…" Jenra sighed. "My apologies about my mabari, he has a tendency to wander" He went toward his hound to get him back. Fenrir just barked and stayed focused on the door…Jenra was then reminded of something…

 _Jenra rubbed his forehead. "Nan's been having fits since I was child, mabari or no" Fenrir's ears perked up and he started to bark while spinning in place. "What is going on with you? I've never seen you so hyper…"_

" _He does seem like he's trying to tell you something" They then heard something. "My lord, did you hear that?"_

The last time Fenrir acted up, they found rats in the pantry…Jenra know his hound; he doesn't act up without reason. "Weylon…tell me about this room"

"It's full of books and papers and I'd rather they were not disturbed" Fenrir continued to bark and growl while being focused on the door. "Please ser, could you do something about your hound?" Jenra felt something was not right, Weylon looked too nervous and Fenrir hadn't settled down. The young lord with his strength kicked opened the door allowing Fenrir to run in and lead Jenra to what he was barking about. A dead body…

"What's the meaning of this?!" Jenra asked. A charge was in the air as 'Weylon' fell back…his hand crackled with electricity. He was a mage…he threw lightning at the party only to be protected by Wynne and Morrigan's barrier. Zevran rush forward and struck the apostate in the gut before he could get another spell out. The party went into the back room to examine the body, the dead man before them was the real Weylon who was killed and replaced by the mage. The question was why until Leliana went to the chest beside the bed.

"Genitivi's research" she said. "It seems he's found the Urn of Sacred Ashes, at least where it points to"

"Where?"

"Western Ferelden"

Alistair crossed his arms. "Western Ferelden is nothing but snow, forests and mountains" he said. "The only major settlement there is the dwarven city of Orzammar; they're not very welcoming to outsiders"

"That's what it says…as for our mage friend here" Leliana said. "Do you think Loghain is responsible?" The party looked at Zevran; the assassin was sent to Loghain to kill them but as far as they knew Loghain could have sent more.

"I'm afraid you are looking in the wrong place, friend" the elf said. "I'm the only assassin that was sent to kill you…well as far as I know"

"I don't think it's Loghain, he's not the type of man that believes in myths" Alistair said. "This is something else, what it is? I don't know…"

"It's a lead at least, let's head out" The party headed for the city gates to for the journey to the northwest. As they were making their way to the exit, an arrow flew their way causing the party to scatter. "What the…?" Another arrow flew and just barely missed him, Leliana shot an arrow and one of the archers fell from the roof she was perched on. Morrigan and Wynne killed three more archers by magic. There was a struggle coming from the sides…Alistair, Sten and Zevran were attack by soldiers in ground armor. Jenra was about to jump into the fray, until Fenrir's growl alerted him to another enemy.

The young lord turned and blocked the sword strike…it was Ser Landry, the soldier Jenra refused to fight earlier. "I would prefer to fight with honor but over scum like you, I'll take any victory I can!"

"Stop this Ser Landry, this is pointless!" Jenra said defending against the blows. "Loghain lied about Ostagar, he left King Cailan to die and blamed it all of it on the Wardens!" Jenra forced the man off of him and retaliated trying to disarm the knight but Ser Landry was more experienced with the sword than he was. Only Jenra's taint-enhanced strength and speed kept from having his head being lopped off.

"You…you dare smear Teyrn Loghain's word?!" Landry said. "I'll have your head for slander as well as treason!" They're swords clashed again and again, Jenra kept trying to make the man see reason but he would not hear it. It seemed the knight would have the death he so craved…Jenra attacked more aggressively to keep Landry off balance. Fenrir charged at Ser Landry's legs knocking him backwards, giving the young lord the time he needed to end Ser Landry. Jenra drove his sword deep into the knight's heart, Landry eyes went wide as he breathed his last breath. The battle was over but there was no joy for the young lord, a good man had to die all because of Loghain's lies…Jenra wondered how many more he would have to kill because of the lies.

Around him Landry's men fell to the rest of the party, bells could be heard in the distance their fight caused a loud ruckus which alerted the city-guards. Jenra and the party fled the scene and headed for the city exit. "Loghain may be a liar and tyrant but he knows how to secure loyalty…" Alistair said. "Damn him…"

"Nothing we could do, Alistair…the best we can do is move forward" Jenra put on a brave face but it was one of those time, where he just felt so overwhelmed. With Loghain in charge and few allies to call their own…the party was truly against the world.

* * *

 _ **Sulcher's Pass**_

After three weeks on the road, the party made it to a small clearing to the west of Ferelden near the Frostback Mountains called Sulcher's Pass. Traveling through the pass can reduce the journey to Orlais by two days compared to the less dangerous Gherlen's Pass to the north. A gust of wind blew pass the party that chilled them to the bone.

"It's getting quite cold on these old bones" Wynne said.

"Not surprising, we are at the foot of the Frostback Mountains" Alistair said. "These cloaks will not do for traveling the mountain"

"Brr…I don't know how you Fereldans do it, since I've been to this country I've been cold and wet" Zevran said. "Makes me sick for the warm waters of Antiva"

"It's a little bit out of the way, but there is a small village called Honnleath" Leliana said. "We can buy some thick cloaks for ourselves…I believe some need it more than others…"

Morrigan scoffed. "Speak for yourself, I can just transform into something suited for the mountains" As they continued walking, they met a man with a bronto and a carriage passing through. He looked like a merchant, maybe he had some cloaks so they wouldn't have to stop. Jenra went to greet the man and he jumped.

"Jittery isn't he?"

"Er…you'll have to forgive me if I seem a bit nervous. Not many people traveling in this part of Ferelden" he said. "Of course that's part of my problem, isn't it? Mule got spooked by a wisp and ran off into the woods, almost lost the bronto the same way..."

"Part of the problem?" Jenra asked.

"Well, yes…it's been quite the month…" the man said shaking his head. "Ah…introductions are in order, Felix de Grosbois, merchant and entrepreneur at your service"

"Jenra, nice to meet you" he said. "If you were having such a hard time, why not take Gherlen's Pass?"

Felix sighed. "I don't normally take this route, but with the war I was hoping for a bit of luck and good weather in the mountains" he said. "Sadly, I've had neither; this trip has been one miserable disaster after another. I don't suppose you'd…consider helping a fellow out?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes as she looked at Jenra. "Here we go…"

"What do you need?"

"Of all the other things that went wrong, the worst is this artifact I bought in Jader" Felix said taking out a small rod. The rod was engraved in symbols Jenra didn't recognize but Morrigan did and shoved Jenra out the way as her eyes lit up.

"A dwarven control rod…used to control golems" Morrigan said in awe. "I thought they were all lost when the dwarves lost their cities to the darkspawn…oh its in such good condition too"

"Er yeah…anyway there's no point in me keeping it as I'll never get to use it…but maybe…?"

"Yes! How much do you want for it?!" Morrigan asked reaching for her wallet.

"Nothing, I don't want to have to lug around something that might be taken for a gemstone by some bandit" Felix said. "To be honest, I don't even know if it'll be useful to you…I paid too much to simply throw it away" He gave the rod to Morrigan and it started to glow. "Maker's breath…"

"It's pointing the way to a golem…an intact golem"

"There's a golem down south in a town called Honnleath, the rod is probably pointing there"

"Huh, we were heading there for some cloaks…looks like we'll be picking up something extra" Alistair said. "Exactly what do we do once we get there?"

"Just hold the rod up and say 'dulef gar' that will wake the golem up, so I'm told. I hope it works" Felix said. "Best of luck to you" Before the party could even start walking; Morrigan was way ahead of them complaining they were too slow. The party headed for Honnleath.

 _ **Rock and Roll…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	34. Chapter 34: The Stone Prisoner pt1

**Chapter 34: The Stone Prisoner pt1**

 _ **Honnleath**_

 _Mistress Matilda,_

 _The council has unanimously agreed to put you in charge of the decorations for Honnleath's upcoming harvest festival. We all adored what you did with the village for the winter solstice. As usual, the statue must be adorned with items that capture the essence of the season. Iris kindly offered the use of her wide-brimmed straw hat with the berries and daisies and would love to see it on the statue. Farmer Goodman will also donate some of his baby pumpkins. We think a garland of small pumpkins and ribbons draped about the statue's shoulders would be lovely._

 _Whatever you decide will be splendid, I'm sure, and we are all looking forward to it.-Councilman Murray_

Honnleath is a village in southwestern Ferelden and part of the Arling of Redcliffe. Honnleath is the home of Ser Wilhelm and his family. Wilhelm was a mage and hero of the Fereldan Rebellion against Orlais, fighting alongside Maric Theirin personally on multiple occasions. Afterwards he was permitted to retire to Honnleath, where he lived with his wife and son. A stone statue which the villagers decorate during festivals stands in the village square and is loved by many local birds as a resting and feeding place. The party made it to Honnleath; it was a quaint little village that one would be happy to retire to if one wished. However the image of a quiet little hamlet was quickly dashed when they saw two inhabitants of the village bound and hung near the entrance.

They continued up the path Jenra and Alistair heads started to ring, which meant only one thing…darkspawn. A man and woman ran towards them with genlock chasing them, the party got out their weapons and engaged the darkspawn. The genlock were killed and the party entered the village square where they found the town overrun with darkspawn. "What the…the Blight has spread this far this fast?" Jenra asked.

"No I think this band is separate from the main horde" Alistair said. "Here they come!" The darkspawn charge the party. Morrigan hit the darkspawn with a fireball spell, scattering them. Sten and Alistair charged the Hurlock while Wynne and Leliana took care of the darkspawn in the distance. Jenra and Zevran cut down the approaching darkspawn, once they were done the party continued into the village. "An alpha! Kill it and the rest of the horde will fall!" The Hurlock alpha pointed and with a growl ordered the rest of the darkspawn to attack. Wynne shook the ground causing the approaching horde to stumble, while Morrigan electrified the air with a tempest spell. Jenra and Alistair charged the alpha while Leliana gave covering fire with arrows. The alpha was a challenging opponent to face; it proved to be more intelligent than the horde it was commanding. Still with a bit of strategy, it fell like the rest…after the alpha fell it was the matter of clearing the stragglers. Without anything intelligent guiding them, horde quickly fell into disarray.

"Where do you think the rest of the villagers are?" Leliana asked.

"Probably locked in their home" Wynne said. "We should let them know that their village is clean of darkspawn" While the party talked, Morrigan went to check the statue in the square. A golem…an honest to goodness golem, creatures of hewn stone or sheets of metal animated with a spark of lyrium. A magical, not mechanical, process animates the golem, making it more of a living "iron/stone creature". Most commonly made of rock, a magical control rod can be used to gain complete command of a golem. A golem which lacks a control rod retains free will. Morrigan had heard stories of incredible victories against the darkspawn with the golems, but she always wondered how such formidable weapons became all but lost in the dwarves eternal war with the darkspawn.

Morrigan expected the golem, it was embedded with numerous crystals…some of them were cracked. These crystals must serve some purpose other than being decorative…she would look into it once it was activated. She held up the rod. "Dulef gar" Nothing happed which made Morrigan frown.

"Couldn't wait could you?" Jenra asked.

"The wonders of this world then to make me restless 'tis all" Morrigan said. "It seems the rod or the code word is incorrect…"

"You think Felix swindled us? He was awfully happy to part with the rod"

"No, if we were swindled we would be lost a few coins" she said. "Perhaps one of the villagers know about this"

Jenra crossed his arms. "You think so?"

"If not, 'tis be a great waste of time" Alistair called them over, they discovered a building not locked down. It was a cellar, when they got in they were met with a couple of corpses that were torn apart, did they die trying to get away from the darkspawn or were they killed by something inside. Either way the party was careful and wary of their surroundings. To the table to the left was a strange crystal cluster…it matched the crystals on the golem Morrigan took it for research. The party continued deeper into the cellar, it seems that whoever own the cellar used it for more than just storing food and drink as there was a huge library in here too. Darkspawn attacked them, the close corridors made it hard to fight though they endured. A genlock walked to a certain area and was blown back or were frozen in place….someone had cast magical ward all over the place as traps for the darkspawn. The party was thankful for this as it made things easy for the party…with the darkspawn slain they continued inwards.

After the fighting more darkspawn, they made it to a room some of villagers behind a magical barrier. A woman got up and gasped that someone was actually able to make it here. "By the Maker! We're saved!" A man with light blond hair walked up.

"You…weren't sent by the bann, were you? To save us?" he asked.

"Actually we came to do business with your merchants; we saw the darkspawn and cleared them out" Jenra said. "I'm Jenra, a Grey Warden"

"A Grey Warden? Thank the Maker…" He said. "My name is Matthias, my father was the mage Wilhelm the hero of the Fereldan Rebellion"

"So we have you to thank for the wards" Alistair said.

"I'm not mage my father was, I could only slow them down" Matthias then saw the rod in Morrigan's satchel. "A control rod…you came here looking for Shale" The mage brought down the barrier allowing the other villagers to escape, he beckoned them to come. Another barrier was in the way, Jenra touched it and saw that his hand went through and walked through it.

"That damnable golem brought us nothing but trouble…my mother sold the rod years ago, after it killed my father and good riddance"

"How could it kill your father? With the control rod, the golem is under complete control" Morrigan said.

"Maybe the rod was defective, who knows…what I do know is that my mother found my father outside with so many broken bones that she couldn't recognize him" Matthias said. "And Shale was standing over him just like it is now" He sighed. "My father deserved better, I really wouldn't recommend waking it but is you really want it…its yours"

"The rod doesn't work, nothing happened"

"Then you probably have the wrong code word…I'll give it to you if you will help me" Matthias said. "My daughter, she was afraid and ran too far in before I could stop her…I would go in but I'm worn out from keeping the barrier up" He shook his head. "I don't know how she made it past my father's defenses, one of the men tried to go after her and he was killed but you could find her couldn't you?"

"We'll do it" The party looked at Morrigan; usually she was the first to mention if something was useless and reject to help. She must have really wanted the golem.

"Thank you, her name is Amailia" The party went into the laboratory, not soon afterwards they were attacked by demons. For demons to appear, the Veil was really thin here probably from all the magical experiments Whilhelm conducted over the years. The demons were quickly taken care of and the party went deeper into the lab. As they continued they saw more and more of the strange crystal clusters, Morrigan decided to take a few more here research. They came to the end where a young girl was talking to a cat.

"Oh, look! Someone's come to play!" she said standing up. "You have come to play, haven't you? We're playing a guessing game. It's better with more people"

"Your father sent me to find you, he's worried about you" Alistair said.

"Father? Oh! You can tell him I'm fine. Maybe he'll come and stay with us too." Amalia said. "Anyway, you should go if you're not going to play…Kitty finds you distracting" Jenra blinked and looked at the cat.

"The cat…finds me distracting?"

"Yeah, that's not strange or anything…" Zevran said dryly.

"Kitty is clever, she says you'll want to take me back to my father but I'm not going" she said. "She would be lonely"

The cat's eyes glowed. "You are so kind, Amalia…I would miss you dearly if you left" The party became wary, the cat was a demon. This became dangerous now as it now had a young girl as a hostage. For Amalia's safety, they had to cautious if the demon felt threatened it would not hesitate to harm her.

"So…the cat talks?"

Amalia nodded and smiled. "Yes, isn't it great?" The girl had no idea that the cat was a demon, the innocent and the naïve were the favorite victims of demons. The party also suspected that Amalia was a mage or at least a budding mage which drew the demon to her.

"I don't think the…cat is safe, Amalia" Leliana said.

"Nothing you say will convince Amalia to go with you, she loves only me now" the demon said. "I am her friend while you are just a stranger"

"Has the girl been entranced by the demon, you think?" Alistair asked.

"No, the demon doesn't need to…children are easy targets for simple manipulation" Wynne said. The old woman saw Jenra in thought, she wondered with the young lord had in mind.

"Yes, I am a stranger but I find you very interesting" The party looked at Jenra.

"Oh? Did you hear that, Amalia? I have another admirer" the demon said intrigued.

"That's because you're wonderful, Kitty "

"I have been bound to this chamber for decades, cut off from all contact…it had been maddening"

"Oh I can imagine, you have my sympathies"

"Then release me, mortal and let me have this girl. Let us return to her father and leave this place"

"Hmm, are you sure you want the girl?" Jenra asked. "If I do release you and you go back to the girl's father, he will know something is up after all a parent knows their child" The demon tilted its head. "Besides this girl is limited, don't you think? Free from this chamber only to be bound to this small, unassuming and quite frankly dull village"

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that…and you have something…better?" the demon asked.

"Yes, me…" The party's eyes went wide; Jenra really wasn't going to offer his own body for the demon to possess was he? "My companions and I are journeying across Ferelden, more to see and to experience, doesn't that sound more interesting?"

"Yes, it does and you would be willing to offer your body just like that?"

Jenra smirked. "Why so hesitant? You'll get to see the bigger world and with a willing host to boot sounds like a good offer if you ask me"

"Yes, yes! Release me now!" the demon said eagerly.

"As you wish"

 _ **Has Jenra gone mad?! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	35. Chapter 35: The Stone Prisoner pt2

**Chapter 35: The Stone Prisoner pt2**

 _ **Honnleath**_

The party headed for the contraption in the center of the room; from the looks of it…it was ancient dating back to at least the old Tevinter Imperium looking from the statues of the Old Gods. Jenra had let the rest of the party in on his plan, and Wynne, Alistair and Leliana never let the young lord hear the end of it for having such a foolish and reckless plan. It was risk but if it worked Amalia would be reunited with her father and he would be demon free…at least he hoped. After all demons were unpredictable, there was no telling what it would do.

The device was some kind of seal and a very intricate one at that. It looked like a larger sliding puzzle that he and Fergus used to play with as children. At one end of the device was a torch, for centuries it had burned which meant it was magical in nature…Jenra placed his hand near the flame, it was hot which meant he had to be careful. The objective is to get the flame to travel from one corner of the board to the other by moving the tiles. Each tile has an arrow on it, pointing in the direction the flame will jump. Once the flame has reached the end tile, the seal on the door will be released and the demon would be freed to cause havoc. The party started solving the device's puzzle which took some hours to compete, they tiles were very heavy to move. The flame connected to the other side and the demon looked at the party, the seal must have been broken.

"Yes…I can feel the magic fading. Oh…I had forgotten how it feels to not be caged" Amalia walked backed, something felt wrong…Kitty felt scary.

"Kitty? What's happening?"

"A wonderful thing, my dear, for both of us" Jenra frowned; the demon was up to something. "I have changed my mind, I like the girl. I do not think I will find another like her" it said. "Deception is not in your nature; mortal…I knew what you were planning from the moment you offered your body, the hesitation…gave you away"

"You will not take the girl!"

"You cannot stop me, she is mine!" The demon's eyes glowed a brilliant violet as well as its body. Amalia scared at the sight, ran behind Jenra as the demon started to change.

"Kitty, you're scaring me! I won't let you inside! I won't!" It revealed its true form, a desire demon.

"Amalia, go to your father…we shall handle this" the girl nodded and ran out of the room. The desire demon screeched in rage when the girl left, its rage summoned rage demons that attacked the party. The desire demon attacked Jenra wildly while the party dealt with the rage demons; Jenra awakened Spirit Warrior and clashed with the demon. Wynne shook the ground catching the demons off balance while Morrigan cast weakening wards to soften the demons up to swords and arrows. Alistair dispelled the demon's magic and felled one of the demons, while Sten and Zevran finished off the other demons. Jenra swung his sword and the desire demon dodged and shot ice magic at the young lord. Jenra found his foot frozen to the floor, he struggled to free himself.

"Perhaps I will take your body after all" the demon said. It charged Jenra; the young lord gathered the ambient energies of the torn Veil around him and created a dome of spirit energy that shot the demon backwards towards the wall. The force of the blast was able to free Jenra's leg from the ice and Jenra charged the demon, just as it was about to get up. With a screech, Night-fang was drove into the heart of the desire demon. With the demons all gone the party went back to the entrance. Matthias was reunited with his daughter, the ordeal didn't scare the girl too much that she stuck close to her father.

"Thank you so much for my daughter's safe return"

"I'm sorry I ran away, Daddy…I was so scared" Amalia said.

Matthias knelt down and pat her head. "It's alright, butterfly. You're safe, now all the bad creatures are gone" he then faced the party. "As I promised, the code word for Shale: 'dullen harn' I still think it's a mistake for you to wake that thing but it's your problem now"

"Now we should go and quickly before my wife worries…thank you again, we owe you our lives" Matthias and his daughter headed for the exit and the party followed them. Honnleath was getting back to normalcy; they gathered the dead to be prepared for the funeral pyre. The village was lucky; the darkspawn could have done so much worse. The party headed for Shale in the square.

"I don't know about this…" Alistair said warily. "Tampering with things we barely understand tend to go badly…very badly"

"I concur, we should think before we try anything" Wynne said. "An out of control golem would be a danger for not just us but the village"

"I don't think Morrigan is listening to you…" Jenra said watching Morrigan heading for the golem. The young lord sighed, whatever happens he was sure they could handle it…maybe. The party caught up with the witch as she prepared to say the words.

"Dulen harn" Nothing happened at first…but then the party could hear the rumbling of the rocks. The golem started to move and looked at the party, Jenra and the party went to attention expecting a fight…what they got was something unexpected…a sigh of annoyance.

"I knew that the day would come when someone would find the control rod" The party looked at the golem blankly. Shale snorted as it looked at Morrigan's hand and then the staff on her back. "Another mage…wonderful, as if my time with the first one wasn't punishment enough"

"Well…I'm speechless…" Alistair said shocked.

"Likewise my friend…" Zevran said equally shocked.

"Morrigan, is it common for golems to…talk?" Leliana asked.

"No, nothing I've read has ever said anything about golems being able to talk…" she said. "But this is fascinating" The party didn't know what to do in this situation, so they let Jenra start the conversation. The young lord has seen darkspawn, demons and been to the Fade and other strange things in such a short time as a Grey Warden but this were by far the strangest…how does one talk to a bunch of rocks?

"Err…hello" Jenra said awkwardly. "So…how long have you been here?"

"Hmm…it speaks to me finally" Shale said. "If you must know…I stood here in this spot and watched the wretched little villagers scurry around me for, oh, I have no idea how long. Many, many years"

"Oh, you poor dear! That would be…really, really boring" Leliana said.

"And the villagers had no idea they were being watched? Creepy" Alistair said.

"I was just beginning to get used to the quiet, too. Tell me, are all the villagers dead?"

"Uh, no…the surviving villagers are rebuilding" Jenra said disturbed. "Is that…a problem?"

"Familiarity breeds contempt, as the squishes say and after thirty years frozen as a captive audience, I was as familiar with these villagers as one could possibly be" Shale said. "Not that I wished their fate on them, no, but it did make for a delightful change of pace" Jenra had wanted to say something but decided to let it go, it was strange enough talking to the golem…he didn't want to end up arguing with it, then he would start to question his sanity.

"So you saw the attack?" Wynne asked.

"Not as much as it would think, there were running and screaming…and then days and days of watching the darkspawn prowl around" it said. "I would never have thought there could be something less interesting than the villagers, but there it was…" Shale then sighed in annoyance, knowing what was coming next. "Well, go on then. Out with it, what is its command?"

"Why do you call us 'it'?" Alistair asked annoyed. "We do have names, you know"

"Entrenched sense of perversity, the last one who held that damnable rod used to call me 'golem' Shale said. 'Golem, fetch me that chair' 'Do be a good golem and squash that insipid bandit' And let's not forget 'Golem, pick me up, I tire of walking'

"Well that answers the question of how Wilhelm was killed…" Zevran said dryly. Shale came close and stared at Morrigan…the witch's eye twitched in annoyance.

"What is so interesting that you invade my personal space?" she asked.

"Strange, you have a control rod but…I am awake, so it…must…"

"Something the matter, Shale?" Leliana asked.

"I see the control rod, and yet I feel…" it said. "Mage, order me to do something"

"Fine. Attack Alistair" Alistair's eyes went wide and he hid behind Sten; the qunari just grunted and shook his head in annoyance. The attack never came as Shale never moved from in front of Morrigan.

"And…nothing? I feel nothing" Shale said. "I feel no compulsion to carry out its command, I suppose this means the rod is…broken?"

"So, what now? You stretch the legs and go on a killing rampage?" Zevran asked. The party suddenly backed away slowly.

Shale snorted. "Don't be ridiculous…well; I wouldn't mind killing the birds…those evil birds and their foul droppings! I could crush them all!" it said. "Hmm, I suppose if I can't be commanded, this means…I have free will, yes?" The golem then went silent, as if it was contemplating…a strange sight to be seen. "It is simply…what should I do now? I have no memories beyond watching this this village for so long. I have no purpose…I find myself at a bit of a loss"

"What about it? It must have awoken me for some reason, no? What did it intend to do with me?" Morrigan was about to say something but Jenra jumped in, he doubts Shale wanted to hear it was awaken just Morrigan could research it.

"We haven't given it much thought" Jenra said.

"I see…wonderful" it said. "I suppose I have two options, do I not? Go with it or…go elsewhere? I…do not even know what lies beyond this village" Once one got past the golem's standoffishness, one could almost feel sorry for the golem, its purpose was obedience and now that purpose was gone…it was so lost. Perhaps Shale could find what it wants by traveling with them…if the party can endure being called it all the time.

"I suppose you are going to keep calling us 'it', are you?"

"Yes, very likely" the golem said bluntly.

"Well…at least it's honest…" Alistair said dryly.

"That kind of honesty is hard to come by in this world…it's quite refreshing to see" Sten said.

"What do you want to do, Shale?" Wynne asked.

"I watched this village for so long, unable to move or act. My memories of anything before are… vague at best" Shale said. "So I have no idea what I want to do. I am glad to be mobile, is that not enough?"

"We're happy to have you along, Shale…" Jenra said.

"Some more than others…" Alistair said. "I still think this is a bad idea waiting to happen"

"Perhaps it's best to think of it as our very own personal portable battering ram, yes?" Zevran said.

"Hmm, good point…better it than me, anyhow"

"I will follow it about then…for now" With that out of the way, the party went to the merchants in the village for heavy cloaks for the Frostback Mountains. When that was done they head north for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Genitivi's notes led the party to a small village not marked on the map…like Honnleath it was quiet and unassuming but unlike Honnleath, it didn't give the party peace…instead it unnerved them. Something wasn't right about this village…they didn't know what and kept on their guard as they headed deeper into the village.

 _ **Welcome to Haven, enjoy your stay…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	36. Chapter 36: The Sacred Ashes pt1

_**After a long break, I'm back! The conclusion to the Sacred Ashes Arc begins now! Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 36: The Sacred Ashes pt 1**

 _ **Haven**_

Haven is a small village in the Frostback Mountains. It is not marked on most maps and is widely unheard of. Privacy is very important to the villagers of Haven and they do not welcome strangers kindly. While traditions in larger, less remote and more welcoming parts of Ferelden grew and evolved over time, Haven's intense privacy concerns means that they practice older traditions, specifically religious ones, that now seem strange to outsiders. For example, they have a male priest, which is not a convention allowed outside of the Imperial Chantry. The party went further into the village until they were stopped by men in armor.

"What are you doing in Haven? This is nothing for you here" one of them said.

"So that's the name of the village…strange no one's noticed a village of this size" Alistair said.

"I sense something in this village…it is…off-putting to say the least" Wynne said. "We should be on our guard…something is not right"

"Don't have to tell me twice…"

The soldier frowned. "What do you want?"

"Is there a Brother Genitivi here?" Jenra asked.

"Who? Perhaps Revered Father Eirik will know of whom you speak" he said. "Unfortunately, he is ministering to the villagers at the moment, and cannot be disturbed" Leliana frowned at this, there was no such thing as a Revered Father within the Chantry hierarchy. The actual priesthood of the Chantry is made up entirely of women, on the basis that Andraste was a woman. Men are only able to become true priests in the Imperial Chantry of the Tevinter Imperium; in the rest of Thedas they are judged by the betrayal of Maferath and found too passionate to lead in matters of spirit. At best the roles of men were to be Templars, chanters or scholars like Genitivi, men could rise to become High Chancellor but even then he worked below the Divine.

"Revered Father? I've never heard of this" Leliana said.

"It has always been thus in Haven, we do not question tradition" the soldier said. "Our ways are not the ways of the lowland cities"

Alistair crossed his arms. "Lowland? You Avvar now?" he asked dryly.

Jenra could tell that the soldier didn't want to be bothered any further and the party went on their way. The village was practically empty with only a few people around, the party could feel the suspicious stares and threatening glare…they were not welcomed here at all. As long as they party didn't cause trouble, the villagers wouldn't bother them…unfortunately Sten had other ideas.

"Interesting strategy. Tell me, do you intend to keep going north until it becomes south and attack the archdemon from the rear?"

Jenra looked back. "What are you talking about?"

"The archdemon is our goal and we are heading away from it. To find the charred remnants of a dead woman" Sten said. "I will not simply follow in your shadow as you run from battle"

"Really? You want to air your grievances now of all times?" Alistair asked. "I don't know if you've noticed but we are in a village that could turn on us if we so much as move the wrong way"

"I'm taking command" the qunari simply said. The party stood there shocked at the qunari took out his sword and charged the young lord. Jenra only had a second to think before he took out his own sword to defend. He found himself struggling as their blades clashed, the strength of the qunari was no joke...if it wasn't for the Taint now running in Jenra's blood he would have been overwhelmed a long time ago. Alistair and Leliana was about to take their weapons out to help Jenra but the young lord told them to stand down. From the beginning Sten didn't trust or respected him, no amount of talking would change that but maybe he would respond to strength.

"Is this existent of the Grey Wardens?" Sten asked. "It seems your reputation has been greatly exaggerated"

Jenra gripped his sword. "My apologies for disappointing you" he said. "Allow me to change that…" Jenra glowed purple, not enough of The Fade to draw from but this would be enough. With a roar he pushed the qunari back and attacked with the fierceness of a dragon, now Sten was on the defensive. The qunari fell back and swung his blade full force; Jenra stood his guard and took the full blow surprising the party and Sten. Jenra used the momentum to disarm Sten, with the qunari stunned the young lord swung around and hit Sten dead center in the gut with the hilt of his sword causing him to hit the ground. Jenra caught Sten's fallen blade and together with Night-fang had them at the qunari's throat before he could recover.

"Do you yield?" Jenra asked forcefully. Sten lay on the ground and gave a little smirk, surprising the party. The qunari almost looked impressed.

"I was wrong, you are strong enough" Sten said. "What now?" Jenra helped the qunari of the ground and gave him his sword.

"Get back in line, Sten"

"As you wish" The party breathed a sigh of relief, it was a good thing there were not that many people out. It would have been trouble if they were chased out of the village before they could find Genitivi.

"Sooo…you two good?" Alistair asked. "Cleared the air, so to speak?"

"Jenra has proven his strength, there for I shall follow him" the qunari said simply.

Shale snorted. "A bit anticlimactic for my tastes" it said. "But it will have to do" The party felt something wet and looked up, it was starting to rain as well as starting to get dark. They headed for the local in for some rest; they could continue the search for Brother Genitivi in the morning. As they walked two figures in the distance was watching the party…

"More outsiders? How long must we suffer this…?"

"They're looking for the scholar, Isaiah failed" the second figure said. "We must let the Revered Father know about this"

"What about the new outsiders?"

"They will be dealt with like all the other outsiders…" Inside the party was able to get their rooms much to the reluctance of the owner. They retired to their rooms, Jenra saw Shale just standing outside without a care in the world.

"Shale…aren't you going to bed?" Jenra asked.

"I have no need for sleep or other…bodily functions" the golem said with distaste. "I only came inside to get away from the rain"

"Then what will you do?"

"I suppose I could watch it sleep…but then I might get bored and decide to crush it" Shale said.

"Uh…huh, why don't you stay and keep watch" Jenra said disturbed. "Anything happens, let us know"

Shale gave an annoyed sigh. "Very well, it's not like I haven't had practice standing around and watching for the last thirty years or anything" it said dryly.

"Well…that's the spirit, see you in the morning" Jenra went inside his room and shut the door, leaving an exasperated Shale standing outside.

"Meatbags and their functions…well I suppose its better than Honnleath" As Shale stood watch, it heard a sound downstairs and went to look to quell its boredom. To men came into the inn and talked with the owner, they were in the same armor that the two guards at the entrance had.

"Gentlemen" the inn keeper said.

"I bring news from the Revered Father; he is displeased that more outsiders have made their way to our Haven"

"Of course, I too am displeased…I've heard the strangers speak, they are looking for the scholar"

"He knows, which is why he is moving up the time of execution"

"What about the integration?" the keeper said.

"Father Eirik has gotten all he could from the scholar, once he dies knowledge about the ashes will be lost" one of the soldiers said. "Our brother and sisters are in position to deal with the strangers" Behind Shale was a dark figure coming up with a dagger, the assailant attack but broke his weapon on the golem. Shale looked back, unimpressed the rogue's attack and simply punched assailant, turn his head into a bloody mulch. The thud of the body caught the attention of the inn keeper and the soldiers; they went upstairs and found the golem standing over the body of their own. "Death to the outsiders! The ashes shall be lost to you!"

Shale stood there in annoyance as the soldiers just broke their swords on its shell, the golem swat them like flies knocking them out cold against the wall. The golem expected to the inn keeper to run after what he saw but in a strange twist decided to attack. It didn't do much, the attack was little more than gnats annoying an ox. Shale simply pushed the keeper and he tumbled down the stairs where a sickening crack was heard…the man broke his neck and died. "Meatbags…they break so easy" the golem said. "Well, better make sure my meatbags aren't broken"

Shale heard sounds of struggle in the room, and another soldier crashed through the door. Sten came out with a look of annoyance on his face; the rest of the party came out with their assailants either dead or knocked out. "Oh good, you're all alive"

"Don't sound too happy to see us…."Alistair said dryly. He rubbed his neck as he looked at the soldiers. "I knew this village didn't like us but to attack us out right like this"

"We need to get Genitivi and get out of here" Jenra said.

"Then you may want to hurry, I overheard that their priest is about to execute the scholar" Shale said. "Tonight"

Leliana frowned. "A man of the cloth favoring murder, this Revered Father is a charlatan"

"For the village and the Revered Father to attack us and try to kill Genitivi, we must be closer to the ashes than we thought" Outside the inn, the soldiers of the village were gathering…now that there sneak attack failed, they were going for a frontal assault. "Morrigan and Wynne, clear us a path" Wynne conjured up grease which made the soldiers slip off their feet; Morrigan cast a fire spell and burn the solders alive. Downstairs, Zevran and Alistair fought off the stragglers and the party got clear of the inn.

"Jenra, we have more of them…" Alistair said. "Looks like they are coming from the Chantry"

"That must be where Genitivi is, if they're fortifying their position" Chaos ensued as the party fought their way to the local Chantry. The villagers ran away from the fight that was good for Jenra as that would mean fewer casualties. Wynne shook the ground, giving the warriors the clear for a clean hit. A fireball struck the ground in front of them, the village had their own mages…Shale tossed a large bolder at the mages causing them to scatter. Alistair rushed the mages and blocked their magic allowing Sten and Fenrir to take them down. After more fighting, the path to Chantry was cleared. When they got inside, they were met not with more soldiers but a sermon. Talking to a circle of people was an old man, on his back was a staff…the Revered Father is a mage, The Chantry didn't allow mages into the clergy.

"…we are blessed beyond measure; we are chosen by the Holy and Beloved to be Her guardians" the Revered Father said. "This scared duty is given to us alone; rejoice, my brethren and prepare your hearts to receive Her"

"Lift your voices and despair not for She will raise Her Faithful servants to glory when Her…" The Revered Father saw the party and glared at them. "Ah…welcome, I heard we had visitor wandering about the village. I trust you've enjoyed your time in Haven so far?"

"Yes, the soldiers trying to kill us was so accommodating" Alistair said sarcastically.

"This, my brothers and sisters is what happens when you let outsider into the village, they have no respect for our ways and privacy" The party saw the members of the congregation rise, a murderous aura fell across the room. This was no act of blood magic, the villagers we ready to kill and be killed on the mage's word. Blood was about to be spilled.

"He will tell the others of us and what then? They bring war to Haven, brothers and sisters if you wish to preserve our sacred duty then prove your devotion to Her!" He said. "Kill the outsiders, kill them all!"

 _ **The Cult of Andraste attacks! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	37. Chapter 37: The Sacred Ashes pt2

**Chapter 37: The Sacred Ashes pt2**

 _ **Haven**_

Father Eirik, the Revered Father fall to the floor as Jenra impaled him with Night-fang…in his last words the crazed mage spouted that he was coming to Andraste's side, a death as delusional as his life. The party had won the battle but no joy could come from such slaughter, Eirik's followers threw themselves at them one after another armed with only the fanatic devotion to the Revered Father. In a room to the side they could hear groaning, something to get Jenra's mind off of such a foul tasting battle. Inside the room was an older bald man wearing plain clothes, he was on the floor with his hands tied and his eyes blindfolded. The man turned his head to the sound of the party footsteps.

"Who are you? They…they've sent you to finish it?" the man asked.

"Brother Genitivi? I'm Jenra of the Grey Wardens" He came over and cut the ropes and Genitivi pull off the blindfold, he looked at Jenra and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You don't know how glad I am to see someone who isn't from this village. I…" He let out a groan. "Forgive me, after countless beatings from this village's guards, the leg's not doing so well and…and I can't feel my foot"

"Anything we can do?"

"The leg is wounded but that will heal in time, the foot however….may have to come off" Morrigan said bluntly.

Genitivi sighed. "I thought so…but if the foot goes, it goes. There are more important things than an old man's feet"

"Not even worried he could lose a foot, brass balls this one has" Zevran said impressed. Genitivi tried to get off the floor and Jenra came to help him. Zevran was right, for a man who has been beaten and with a busted leg he was quite determined.

"I don't have time to rest now, I'm so close" the scholar said. "The Urn is just up that mountain"

"We know your research led us here" Alistair said. "We need it to save the life of the Arl Eamon"

Genitivi nodded. "So our interests align, this is good fortune then…I won't make it to the mountains like this but you people seem capable" he said. "If you can protect me then I'll guide you to the temple"

"Having someone with such an injury could prove to be a liability" Sten said. "We have no idea of what we could find in the mountains"

"True but we don't have a choice, without a guide we could be wondering the mountains for days" Alistair said. "It should be fine if he stays back" Before they could go to the mountains, they picked up a medallion off of Eirik's corpse…according to Genitivi it opens the temple doors. One the way, the scholar told them of the group that held him hostage and tried to kill the party…they were called the Disciples of Andraste, this group considered themselves descendants of Andraste's followers and believed that it was their sacred duty to protect the ashes of Andraste.

* * *

 _ **The Temple of Sacred Ashes**_

The Temple of Sacred Ashes is the dilapidated remains of the Temple of Andraste. Sitting high atop the frigid Frostback Mountains, the temple's interior is swathed with sheets of ice and snow. Following the execution of Andraste, her disciple Havard retrieved her remains and carried them back to her homeland. There, her followers interred her ashes among the mountains, building a temple which became a refuge for Andrastians in Alamarri lands. The temple was eventually abandoned, however, and became the sanctum of the Disciples of Andraste of the Village of Haven. The Temple is built into the mountain itself, extending deep into its caverns, which lead to the summit.

The party made it to the ruined temple with little problems; Genitivi headed for the door and set the medallion in a recess in the center of the door. Jenra opened the door and the party was met with a view of ice and snow covering the interior of the temple. For a place that had been abandoned since the death of the Maker's bride, it was remarkably intact.

Genitivi sighed. "What I would give to have seen this hall in its entire splendor, as it was meant to be…" he said. "Still, sweep away the ice and the snow and traces of beauty remain"

"It is quite the view but we need to stay focus, Brother" Jenra said.

"Hmm…? I'm sorry, I was a little distracted it all" Genitivi looked at the wall and gasped in awe. "These carvings were created just after Andraste's death and they may reveal things in Her life that we do not know yet…"

"Aaand he's gone again…" Alistair said dryly.

Genitivi looked back at the party. "I think I need more time to study these statues and carvings"

"You want to stay here? Is that wise, with your leg?" Leliana asked.

"I could not keep up with you with my injuries. I should be safe; I don't think there are any villagers here"

Zevran crossed his arms. "Somehow I doubt that, still might be better this way…at least we won't have to worry about him if we should run into that cult again"

"I don't know…if the enemies don't get Genitivi then the cold will, especially in his condition" Wynne said.

"Go, I will be all right. Perhaps my destiny was only to lead you to the Urn" the scholar said. "I will leave with this though, be wary as you head for the Urn…the temple may still have some active traps in addition to whatever the Disciples may have laid out."

'Only the faithful shall lay eyes on the Sacred Ashes; death and misfortune await the unbeliever' he said. 'The Maker's gaze has fallen on Andraste's final resting place. He weeps for His Beloved and His wrath at Her betrayers endures'

"Ah yes that smug sense of self-righteousness…as expected from the precursors to the Chantry" Morrigan said rolling her eyes.

"Interesting…I would very much like to see this wrath of the Maker" Shale said. "Must be quite the spectacle"

"Yeah, let's not…" Alistair said. The party headed deeper into the inner sanctum of the temple where they faced the disciples in force. When they weren't facing enemies they were dodging traps or trying get around some obstruction, the ones who built the temple made sure none disturbed the Sacred Ashes. Soon they got past some of the disciples but had to face ash wraiths, a powerful version of a shade. As they killed one, more came to take its place…the Veil was incredibly thin here and it didn't help that the temple had all the materials ash wraiths needed to form. Jenra ordered the party to run to open spaces to get the room needed to fight off the demons, in an open corridor they found the traps laid out by the disciples…no doubt for them. Jenra decided to kill two birds with one stone, get rid of the traps along with the demons…the party used the traps occupy the demon while they came in with the finishing blow.

The sounds of the fighting caught the attention of more disciples; these warriors were stronger than the last batch. They glowed with an ominous red aura and fought like fierce dragons in human form. They were formidable warriors even giving someone of Sten and Shale's strengths' trouble luckily they didn't have stamina and were quickly worn down. They continued on their way and were soon in the caverns. More traps were found with the addition giant spiders and dragonling, the party were careful of ambushes. As they continued the found beds, tables and shelve…disciples were camp here but none could be found which unnerved the team, they were planning something.

At the mid-point of the caverns, they met a large group of disciples…the party prepared their weapon for battle but the disciples didn't attack. "So they're not attacking…that's good, right?" Alistair asked.

"It would be if we weren't expecting a trap" Zevran said.

"I suggest we kill them and be done with it" Morrigan said. "They attacked us, they should pay for they folly"

"If they're not attacking, then they must be the sensible ones" Jenra said. "Perhaps we can resolve this peacefully…"

"Stop! You will go no further" The lieutenant said.

"Yes…real sensible these ones are…" Alistair said dryly.

"Who are you?"

"You do not have the right to demand my name" he said with contempt. "You have defiled our temple, spilled the blood of the faithful and slaughtered our young"

"Its outrage rings hollow considering its allies attacked us first" Shale said.

"Funny they seem to forget that part" Sten said.

The soldier frowned. "No more, you will tell me now, intruder why have you done all this. Why have you come here?"

"Tell me who you are and I will tell you why am I here" Jenra said. "That seems to be a fair trade"

"Very well, I am Father Kolgrim leader and guide to the Disciples of Andraste" he said. "Kill us and you will face Andraste, she will smell our blood and the blood of her children on you and Her wrath will be great"

Sten crossed his arms. "More tall tales…riveting"

"You talk as if Andraste is here and not beside The Maker" Leliana said.

"The prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and has returned to Her faithful in a form more radiant than you can imagine!" Kolgrim said. "Not even the Teventer Imperium could hope to slay Her now. What hope do you have?"

"What is he going on about? This is just raving madness" Jenra said.

"I don't know but I hope it's not contagious" Alistair said. "Best choose your next words carefully"

"That sounds…interesting, I wish to see this arisen Andraste"

"You have some gall, intruder none but the Disciples may approach Andraste. She is not ready yet, but when the time is right, She will descend upon the nations in fiery splendor and all will know Her" Kolgrim looked deep in thought and then look at Jenra. "But…perhaps there is a way to make up for your recent transgressions"

"Well, this is sudden…a moment ago you threatened Andraste's wrath upon our head" Morrigan said. "What changed?"

"It may be because I believe in second chanced, all of us stumble through the darkness before being found and shown the light" he said. "Perhaps through Andraste's mercy, Her greatest enemy will become her greatest champion"

Jenra frowned. "You're not making any sense…"

"Atop this mountain lie the remains of the mortal Andraste" Kolgrim said. "The Urn is watched by an immortal guardian. He is trapped in the past and refuses to accept the risen Andraste"

"Now the Ashes prevent holy Andraste from fully realizing Her new form. They are a remnant of Her past incarnation and She cannot move on as long as they exist" he said. "The Beloved needs to reclaim the Ashes, to make them Her own again….all it would take is a drop of Her blood"

"Blood? I don't like the sound of that…"

"Blood carries power, strength, knowledge. Through it, all the power that is held in the Ashes will be returned to our Lady" Kolgrim said. "The Guardian has foiled all our attempts to reach the Urn, he hoards what power remains from the true Andraste"

"He knows the Disciples and we cannot touch him, for he draws strength from the Ashes themselves" he said. "But you could deliver our Lady what is rightfully Hers"

"What is this talk of blood and power? And he thinks Andraste is reborn? It is preposterous! Oh, I do not like this" Leliana said.

"Hmm, very interesting…" Morrigan said. Kolgrim took out a vial of blood…dragon's blood and gave it to Jenra. Flemeth has mentioned that blood carried great power but none more than the blood of dragons. She's heard stories of warriors ingesting dragon blood and gaining great power in the process.

"I leave you to the task, intruder…the rewards for performing such a service would be great indeed" Kolgrim and his men left leaving the party a clear passage to the Urn itself, Jenra stood there with the vial in his hand. For such a small amount, Jenra could sense the power that lies inside as if it was speaking to him. He looked at Alistair and it was the same way for him, was it because of the taint in the blood or was dragon blood something special? The party headed for the exit leaving Jenra alone with Morrigan.

"If we succeed, Kolgrim and his fellows will be indebted to you. That puts you in a very advantageous position"

"Are you saying we should defile the Sacred Ashes?"

"I didn't say anything but having reavers on your side could help your cause" she said. "Ultimately, it's your decision…" Morrigan left Jenra as he pondered his choice.

 _ **Salvation or Damnation! Which shall he choose…? Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	38. Chapter 38: The Sacred Ashes pt3

**Chapter 38: The Sacred Ashes pt3**

 _ **The Temple of Sacred Ashes**_

The party made it out of the cavern and found themselves at the summit. There they spotted a bridge and the final complex of the temple. It bordered sulfur pits that choked the party's lungs and stung their eyes, those who seek the ashes before must have died from the poisonous fumes if they were lucky enough to get past the temple's traps. Luckily the mountain winds were blowing the fumes away from the mountains giving the party safe passage if they walked quickly. Before they walked, they could hear the sound of growling and air rushing above them.

Up the sky was a high dragon, fully mature adult female dragons, the rarest of all dragonkin. At the end of the Blessed Age, many in Thedas believed that all the dragons had vanished during the Steel Age until one went on a rampage in the Frostbacks and Orkney Mountains. The dragons devastate the countrysides in Orlais and Nevarra, and all attempts to slay them ended in disaster. Despite the devastation, some see the return of dragons to Thedas as a glorious sign – Chantry scholars, however, claim that this is the worst of omens. Divine Faustine II soon declared the next age to be the Dragon Age, predicting that it would be an age of violence and upheaval.

The dragon landed on the ledge while the party hid among the rubble, so she would not see them it would be unfortunate if they got into a battle with her now. High dragons hollowed out massive lairs for themselves, for the space needed to house their harem of drakes as well as their eggs and the dragonlings. Although high dragons live for more than a thousand years, they are seldom seen as they spend most of their time sleeping and mating, living off the prey their drakes bring back. They are extremely territorial and will typically attack almost anything that trespasses near its lair. Even creatures as large and powerful as giants and even other high dragons must be cautious when a high dragon's lair is nearby. The dragon laid on the perch and with a roar, went to sleep.

"I'm guessing that's 'Andraste'…Maker's breath we have some luck, don't we?" Alistair said with a sigh.

"They say music soothes the savage beast, but I'm not going to test that theory" Leliana said.

"Let's get to the temple, quietly…" Jenra said. They moved among the rubble careful to not wake the dragon up. Above the tip of the dragon's tail swung lazily as it slept…so far so good and they were close to the temple. Jenra took another up and the dragon was gone, she flew up and was soon in front of them with a roar she breathed out a stream of flame. The party took out their weapons, a hollow gesture of bravery…this was a fight they did not expect to win but it would be better to go out fighting at least.

"Great Andraste! I pray You: stay Your wrath! I bring before You Your champions, who will fall upon Your enemies as a cleansing flame, paving the way for you glory!" The dragon stopped its flames as Kolgrim came in front of the dragon. He came to his knees and the dragon's head came close…

"Is he mad?! He'll be devoured!" Wynne said shocked.

"Well…should be a good show before it's our turn, at least" Zevran said nervously. The dragon roared, flames poured out like the wrath of an angry god. The rage was palpable as it struck their hearts…this would not end well for them.

"O, beloved Andraste! O, holy Andraste! We praise Your Name!" Kolgrim said. Appeasement wouldn't work, dragons couldn't be reasoned with…all they saw was trespassers in its territory. But then something happened, the dragon's roar quieted down and she jumped from wall to wall until the dragon landed on a ledge and walked way leaving the party shocked at just what happened. Kolgrim turned to them. "I have spoken to the beloved Andraste, she will let you pass" he said. "I await your triumphant return" He walked away.

"Yeah…" Jenra said still in shock.

"W-What just happened?" Morrigan asked shaken.

Alistair rubbed his forehead. "It's been a long day…let's just roll with it" The party went inside the temple. Some members of the group found themselves in awe of the temple; there was this feeling of divinity in the air. It was stronger here than in the rest of the temple. While Morrigan wouldn't admit it to be the Maker's prescience…there was a power in the air, but for all they know it could just be that the Veil was thin here.

"We…we must be close, this holy ground I feel it" As they entered, the party found that only four could enter the temple. Others were pushed out by some mysterious force, leaving the others on the outside. "What happened? Why can't the others enter?"

"'Tis likely wards to keep bandits from looting its tombs" Morrigan said.

"Can you do something about it, Morrigan?" Jenra asked. "I don't like the idea of being down this many men"

"No, this magic is far beyond my capabilities...only someone of my mother's abilities could break such a ward"

"Jenra, go on ahead…we'll wait for you on the other side" Alistair said. Jenra and the others went forward and a lone figure appeared in the room. A man in very ancient armor, with a banner that have been lost to time…he opens his eyes and gazes at the party. His stares unnerve the party; it was like he was gazing into their souls.

"I bid you welcome, pilgrim" he said. "I am the Guardian of the Ashes; I have waited years for this"

"What do you mean?" Jenra asked.

"It has been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste" The Guardian said. "For years beyond counting have I been here, and shall I remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea"

"The Imperium is not as powerful as it once was"

The Guardian looked surprised. "Ah…is it not? Then perhaps this is the beginning of the end…"

"Hmm, a faith spirit…a rare one indeed" Morrigan said. "The true Guardian of the temple has long since been dead but his faith in Andraste was so strong, the spirit took on his form and purpose"

"But he doesn't look like a spirit…he looks solid like us" Leliana said.

"Yes…it is a convincing illusion, isn't it? I would venture a guess that its as convincing to the spirit" the witch said. "The emotions of mortals have such an effect on spirit and demon alike"

"Kolgrim and his followers do not regard you well" Jenra said.

"Hmph…pretenders that have warped our name and purpose, they chose to follow a creature of death and destruction rather than a woman who loved and was loved in return" the spirit said. "A true believer would not require audacious displays of power"

"I thought as much…" Leliana said.

"Let's not waste any time, how do I get to the Urn?" Jenra asked. "The Arl of Redcliffe needs it"

"You have come to honor Andraste and you shall, if you prove yourself worthy" The Guardian said. "It is not my place to judge but to guard, the Gauntlet will decide you worthiness"

"If you are found worthy, you will see the urn and be allowed to take a pinch of the Ashes for yourself. If not…"

"I see…let us get this over with"

"Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy" the spirit said. "There is suffering in your past…your suffering and the suffering of others"

"You abandoned your father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would not show mercy" Jenra looked back and his eyes were wide, how did he know such a thing? He never told the spirit anything about his past. Why open such wounds, was the Guardian being cruel or was this some test? "Do you think you failed your parents?"

" _Duncan…you are under no obligation to me, but I beg you…take my wife and son to safety" Bryce pleaded._

" _I will, your Lordship….your eldest and the king will know what happened"_

" _So long as justice comes to Howe…"_

" _Darling, are you…sure?" Eleanor asked._

" _I will not allow the most important thing in my life die to Howe's treachery" Bryce looked at his son, who was close to breaking down. "Pup, I was able to grab this before I came here…" He held up a black greatsword with silver and red accents, Jenra's eyes went wide…it was the family sword, Night-fang it was passed down from generation to generation from one head to another._

" _Father…I-I can't…that sword is Fergus' birthright, not mine"_

" _Take it mine, my son…should the worst happen and Fergus' is discovered to fall by Howe's treachery, you must take up the family legacy" he said. "Live my son, make your make on the world"_

 _Eleanor placed her hand on Jenra's shoulder. "Darling, go with the Warden" She said. "You have a better chance to escape without me"_

" _Mother, no…" Jenra said with tears in his eyes._

" _Eleanor…"_

" _Hush, Bryce…I'll kill every bastard that comes through the door but I won't abandon you" Eleanor said softly._

" _No, I won't let you sacrifice yourself like this!"_

" _My place is with your father, at his side, to death and beyond" she said wiping away her son's tears. "Bryce is right; you have so much to live for"_

" _Go pup, warn your brother and know that we love you, you do us proud…." Bryce said. They could hear yelling, much louder than before._

" _We must go, they've broken through the gates" Duncan said. He saw Jenra on the ground crying. "Honor their sacrifice, young lord…you are not meant to die here" Jenra gripped Night-fang and left with Duncan to the servants' exit. He took one last look at his home, at his family…_

" _Goodbye, darling…"_

Jenra was silent and lowered his head in shame. "Yes, I did fail them…I should have defended them to the death" he said. "I am a Cousland, my duty was to my family and the people of Highever…but I was a useless quivering child! I hate Rendon Howe but the truth is…there's no one I hate more than myself…"

"Thank you that is all I wished to know"

Morrigan frowned. "Is there any religion that does not thrive upon guilt like a glutton at his lunch?" She snorted in disgust. "No…I thought not"

Leliana placed her hand his shoulder. "You could not have known what would happen, you did your best"

Sten crossed his arms. "The past is the past"

The Guardian looked at Leliana. "And you…why do you say the Maker speaks to you, when all know that the Maker has left? He spoke only to Andraste. Do you believe yourself Her equal?"

"I never said that! I…"

"In Orlais, you were someone. In Lothering, you feared you would lose yourself, become a drab sister and disappear" he said. "When your brothers and sisters of the cloister criticized you for what you professed, you were hurt but you reveled in it"

"It made you special; you enjoyed the attention, even if it was negative"

Leliana frowned. "You're saying I made it up, for…for attention? I did not! I know what I believe!"

"Demand whatever answers you want, spirit" Sten said.

"You came to this land as an observer, but killed a family in blind rage. Have you failed your people by allowing a qunari to be seen in that light?"

"I have never denied that I failed"

"And you, Morrigan, Flemeth's daughter…what will be your destiny? That of your mother's plans or your own?"

"Begone, spirit. I will not play your games"

"Hmm, I suppose we will have to see" The Guardian said. "The way is open. Good luck and may you find what you seek" A flash of light blinded the party and the door was opened. They followed the way to the Urn.

 _ **The Gauntlet begins! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	39. Chapter 39: The Sacred Ashes pt4

**Chapter 39: The Sacred Ashes pt4**

 _ **The Temple of Sacred Ashes**_

The party the next room and the door behind them slammed shut. It was dark, so dark that they couldn't even see their hands. Whatever this Gauntlet was, it was sure to test their mettle and they prepared for whatever came. A light appeared in the distance and quickly enveloped the room revealing a long hall and to the side were people…or at least ghostly images of people. The spirits turned their heads and gazed at the party, it unnerved them and they expect a fight but it never came.

"What do you think we're supposed to do?" Leliana asked.

"I don't know…they haven't attacked, do we talk to them?" Jenra asked.

"I do not like this, nothing good ever comes from consorting with spirits" Sten said. "I would advise caution" The party headed for the first spirit, in the form of a young woman…it was dressed in clothing they didn't recognize from a time long past. The other spirits turned their heads away as Jenra spoke to the spirit.

"The smallest lark could carry it, while a strong man might not" it said. "Of what do I speak?"

"This is the trial? A riddle? 'Tis disappointing, I was expecting more from something called the Gauntlet" Morrigan said.

"Don't be too sure, Morrigan…" Leliana said. "Jenra, approach with caution…I have a feeling this spirit won't be too forgiving if we answer wrong" Jenra thought hard, a lark was a bird…what could it do that a man could not? Jenra thought back to his childhood, he remembered he once scolded by his music teacher in one of his lessons. He remembered there was a flock of bird chirping outside the window and his teacher told him that he could learn a thing or two from them.

"A tune" he said.

"Yes, I was Andraste's dearest friend in childhood and always we would sing. She celebrated the beauty of life and all who heard Her would be filled with joy" the spirit said. "They say the Maker Himself was moved by Andraste's song and then She sang no more of simple things" In a flash of light the spirit disappeared and went to the door, one of the sigils glowed. The spirits turned their head towards the party awaiting their riddle.

"Yes, I think I see it now…these spirits represent moments in Andraste's life" Leliana said. "Answer their riddles correctly and they become the key to opening the door" The party went to the next spirits to answer their riddles, they found that the riddles weren't as easy as the first. They answered wrong on one of the riddles and found that the punishment for this was for the spirit to transform into a demon and attack the party. However despite getting it wrong, they found that killing the demon also unlocked the door but doing it that way was not advisable as the demon the spirits turn into incredibly formidable. They stuck to answering the riddles no matter how hard they were. Once they answered the last riddle correctly, the door opened to the next room. Walking to the next room, there were two figures…a man and a woman. Jenra's eyes went wide…

"H-How is this…possible?" Jenra asked walking forward. They turned around revealing themselves to be Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, Jenra's parents. Tears streamed from his eyes as he came close…Jenra then came to his senses and snarled at the images. "How dare you?! How dare you take those forms, spirit?!"

"Our dearest child…" Eleanor said gently.

"Why? Why do you torment me like this?" Jenra asked pained. "Is it Andraste's will to open up such wounds?!"

"We are not to mock your pain, my boy but to heal" Bryce said. "We know about the nightmares, and that you would be up all hours of the night when your companions weren't looking to gaze at our family sigil and weep"

Jenra took a step back. "I…I..." he said weakly.

"No more must you grieve, darling. Take the pain and the guilt, acknowledge it and let go. It is time" Eleanor said.

"I…don't know if I can…I should have been there" the young lord said in tears.

"But you would have died along with the rest of us, we couldn't allow that to happen" Bryce said. "Not once did we regret our decision" Bryce came to Jenra and gently lifts his head as he smiled at the young lord. "You have such a long road ahead of you, and you must be prepared…and so I leave this in your hands…I know you will do great things with it" In Jenra's hand was a simple amulet with a mirrored back and an archaic symbol of the Chantry on the front. He gazed into the silvered backing, there was fleeting glimpses of someone else: the face was familiar, and the smile encouraging.

"Jenra, wherever you go…know we will always be watching over you" Eleanor said. "And that we are so proud of the man you have become" With one last smile, the specters of Jenra's parents vanished.

"Jenra? Jenra!" a voice sounded. Jenra shot up and looked around; Leliana, Sten and Morrigan were standing around him. Leliana signed. "You had us so worried, as soon as we walked through the door, you collapsed"

"C-Collapsed? You didn't see them?" Jenra asked.

"It seems he has hit his head in his fall" Morrigan said. "'Tis would be wise to get the injury kit before we continue" Jenra looked on confused; he could have sworn his companions were behind him when he talked to his parents. As he was getting up, he spotted the amulet his father gave him and started to understand this was his trial to overcome. With Jenra recovered, the party continued into the next room. An empty room with a strange mist flowing, it started to flow around and then take shape into four figures…themselves.

"What trickery is this?!" Sten asked alarmed.

"Our next trial…prepare yourselves, they're coming!"

* * *

 _ **Mountain Top**_

While Jenra and the others continued the Gauntlet, Alistair and the rest of the party waited for their return. The dragon from earlier had since moved on from her perch, much to their relief, however Alistair was still troubled…he did not like sitting on the sidelines unsure what was happening. To keep his mind at ease, he paced back and forth…it was not the best plan but it was better than sitting around expecting the worst. "Why don't you settle down, dear?" Wynne asked. "You're making me anxious just by watching you"

"I'm worried…they've been in there for a long time" Alistair said. "What if something happened?"

"I wouldn't worry, Alistair…we've made it this far I don't see our comrades dying here of all places" the elder mage said. "Though I do worry about that vial Kolgrim gave to Jenra"

"What? You don't think Jenra would…"

"I don't think so, but I have heard stories of the lengths the Grey Wardens have gone to defeat the darkspawn…some justified and some…questionable" she said. "Defiling the ashes and gaining Kolgrim and his supporters would be easier than bring back something we're not even sure would work"

Alistair shook his head. "Jenra wouldn't do something like that; he's not the type of man to do things just because it's easy" he said. "His pride nor his conscience wouldn't allow it"

"I suppose you're right…we must have faith that he'll do the right thing" Zevran was lying among the rock, until he heard disturbances of rubble above him. He looked up and saw men and women in armor taking positions among the rocks.

"We have company of the cult kind, my friends"

"What's Kolgrim's people doing here?" Alistair asked.

"If I would to venture a guess…I don't believe Kolgrim thinks we'll hold up our end of the bargain" the elf said. "Not surprising…this is the closest they've gotten to the ashes"

"So he'll have us killed if Jenra and the others don't follow through…wonderful"

"You know I could kill them and make it look like a tragic accident…"

Wynne walked up. "My, my...can't you think of any plan that doesn't end in bloodshed?"

Zevran shrugged. "I am or was an assassin, good woman" he said. "But I guess I could just knock them out, it wouldn't be as fun of course but I could do it"

Alistair nodded. "Then go to work, Zevran…make sure none of them are able to report back to Kolgrim"

Zevran smirked and bowed. "It will be an honor to show you how a Crow work"

* * *

 _ **The Temple of Sacred of Ashes**_

The party made it past the spirit versions of themselves and headed into the next room only to find a large chasm in the middle with the exit on the other side and no way to get through. "Wonderful…a hole, these disciples certainly enjoy wasting people's time" Sten said.

"How will we get past that?" Leliana asked.

Morrigan smirked. "Hmm, yes how will you?" she asked. "As for me… "The party watched as Morrigan took the form of a crow…she took flight for the chasm only for the room to glow and a bolt of lightning struck the witch. She was forced back into her human form and started to fall, Jenra ran over and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Morrigan, are you alright?" Jenra asked concerned.

"Y-Yes" She said shakily as she moved out of Jenra's arms. Her body convulsed from the shock as she looked around the room. Lightning wards covered the entire room, if wasn't for the fact that she keeps her magical barrier up at all times…she certainly would have died.

"The disciples were incredibly thorough with their trials" Leliana said. "There is no shortcut or a way to cheat, follow the terms of the trial or die…"

"I would be almost impressed if I weren't so annoyed" Sten said dryly. All of the sudden a large booming voice was heard in their head, it was loud enough to send them to their knees. "What now?!"

" **Andraste loved Her disciples as She loved the Maker. As we have faith in the Maker, so must we have faith in our friends** " When the voice went away four pedestals appeared on both sides of the chasm. Leliana cautiously stepped on the pedestals and a glowing construct appeared above the chasm. Jenra set foot on the first platform, while Sten and Morrigan made the next constructs to appear forming a bridge to the other side. When Jenra made it to the exit, the constructs materialized as a bridge for the others to follow.

"Maker's breath…Andraste only favored the clever, it seemed" The headed into the next room across the hall, in this room was a lone altar with a statue of Andraste. Under the statue was a gold and white urn…the Ashes were within their grasp. However the party didn't rush to altar…this was too easy for what they went through. The room started to glow as flames erupted in the room, blocking the party from the ashes. "I…I…I don't know what to say…"

"What else to say, Leliana? That they would engulf the entire room in flames just as we get close to taunt us" Morrigan said annoyed. "Because of course they would…"

"To go to all this trouble just for the ashes of a dead woman" Sten said. "I will never understand these people" Another loud booming voice appeared in their head. "Ugh, again?!"

" **Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker's sight"**

Morrigan frowned. "Truly they cannot be serious…"

"After everything that's happened since beginning the Gauntlet, you still have doubt?" Leliana asked.

Sten grunted. "I'm beginning to believe these disciples were insane to the point of death…"

Jenra sighed. "I'm beginning to think so, as well…" he said. "Let us start then" The party stripped themselves of all belongings until they were laid bare. They headed for the flames with only their nerve and the Ashes in sight.

 _ **Into the Flames…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	40. Chapter 40: The Sacred Ashes-Aftermath

**Chapter 40: The Sacred Ashes-Aftermath**

 _ **The Temple of Sacred Ashes**_

" **Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker's sight"**

Morrigan frowned. "Truly they cannot be serious…"

"After everything that's happened since beginning the Gauntlet, you still have doubt?" Leliana asked.

Sten grunted. "I'm beginning to believe these disciples were insane to the point of death…"

Jenra sighed. "I'm beginning to think so, as well…" he said. "Let us start then" The party stripped themselves of all belongings until they were laid bare. Jenra shivered, it was cold despite the flames in the room. "Everyone ready?"

"I don't think anyone can be ready to walking into flames naked" Leliana said. She then tilted her head. "Jenra, are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You look beet red"

"Oh, I am…? I hadn't noticed…" Jenra said looking to the ground.

Morrigan smirked. "How adorable…our mighty leader is bashful at our naked forms" she said. "He's greener then we thought"

"There's nothing to be nervous about, after all The Maker made our bodies" Leliana said. Jenra turned towards the flames, he's never been gladder to walk into certain death than right now. They headed for the flames; it was the moment of truth. The party walked through the flames and much to their surprise the flames did not burn….they could feel the fury of the heat but they did not burn. A voice came from behind them.

"Well done, you have been through the trials of the Gauntlet; you have walked the path of Andraste and like Herm you have been cleansed" The Guardian said. "You have proven yourself worthy, pilgrim. Approach the Sacred Ashes" Now that they thought about it, they did feel invigorated as if the flames healed them. Not only that, it felt like their burdens were lifted as well…their heart and souls felt lighter. What sorcery was this? They had never heard of magic like this. Before they could ask, the room lit up blinding them and the Guardian along with the flames was gone.

The party was back in their armor and headed for the altar. They approached the altar; the hand of the statue of Andrastre glowed with an ethereal green flame. If they didn't know any better they could have sworn the statue was watching and smiling at them…proud of them for passing the trials. Jenra approached the urn…he felt something…something otherworldly, it felt like when he was in The Fade but something more. He had so many questions but then he remembered his mission.

"I never dreamed I would ever lay my eye on the Urn of Sacred Ashes…I…I have no words to express…" Leliana said moved to tears.

"I stand in awe. Really" Morrigan said dryly.

Sten crossed his arms. "Congratulations, you found a waste-bin…" Jenra wasn't fooled by Morrigan and Sten's glibness; he knew they were feeling the same thing as he was. He turned to the urn and an inscription appeared at the base of the urn: These are the earthly remains of Andraste, Prophet and Bride of the Maker. Jenra thought back to vial of dragon's blood that Kolgrim gave him…he could pour it in the ashes and gain the support of Disciples of Andraste. This feeling from the ashes was unlike anything he encountered before. Kolgrim and his people were toying with forces beyond their understanding. Jenra took the Ashes and place it in a leather pouch, he then left the Urn…it was better this way.

* * *

 _ **The Mountain Top**_

The party left the temple and met back with Alistair and the others. "Jenra, its good that you're safe" Alistair said. Jenra held up the leather pouch and Alistair eyes went wide. "Is that…?"

Jenra nodded. "Yes, the Ashes are in here"

"So that means the Ashes are untainted, then?" Wynne asked.

"No, I couldn't do it…you should have been there, there's a power unlike anything I felt before in those ashes" Jenra said. "I feared what would happen if I tainted something so powerful…Kolgrim will have to settle for disappointment"

"Yeah, about Kolgrim…" Alistair said. "We should leave, now…he sent some scouts to check on us. Zevran knocked some of them out but I don't know if he got them all" Kolgrim and his people were fanatical in their beliefs and showed no hesitation in killing. If he hears of Jenra's refusal to taint the Ashes, he will in full force for them. Alistair was right, it was time to go…before they could move and almost struck Jenra's head…too late.

"Treacherous scum!" They looked up and saw Kolgrim, his face red with rage. "You have been to the Urn but Andraste has not been freed…you deceived us!"

"I never promised I'd do your deed, Kolgrim, it was your own fault to assume that I would" Jenra said. "Walk away, the Ashes is forever beyond your grasp…you play with things beyond your understanding"

"You have some gall, outsider!" Kolgrim snarled. "Brothers and Sisters avenge our Beloved for this insult; let them feel the fiery vengeance of Andraste Herself!" The battle began; Kolgrim attacked Jenra with a fury of a dragon. Morrigan and Wynne cut down the archers on the ledges while Sten and Zevran struck down the warriors trying to flank the party. The battlefield became fiery chaos as the mages bombarded the field with fire balls, Shale dug a large bolder from the earth and threw it at the mages. As the battle raged, a loud roar echoed across the mountain top stopping the combatants on each side. From the peak a high dragon flew in, the same one from earlier…the sounds of battle attracted her. The breath of her flames causes the party to run for cover.

Kolgrim laughed madly. "Andraste has come to help her children!" he said turning towards the dragon. "SMITE THEM O'BELOVED SO THAT YOU MIGHT SEE YOUR VENGEANCE FULFILLED!" The dragon however was in no mood for Kolgrim's nonsense…she roared at the leader and burned him alive. Kolgrim screamed as the flames consumed his body. "Why Andraste?! What have I done to anger you?!" He fell to the ground and the dragon consumed the cult leader as everyone looked on in horror. The rage of 'Andraste' was not satisfied and the dragon started hunting her 'disciples'

"Poor bastards…" Zevran said. "I wouldn't wish the wrath of a high dragon on my worst enemies"

"Let's get out of here before she turns her rage on us!" The party headed for the caverns, once they reached it the dragon could not follow. Unfortunately 'Andraste' had other plans; a wall of fire blocked their path. The dragon flew around spitting fire making the party scatter. "What is the plan, Jenra?"

"We fight" he said. "Leliana, Morrigan, Wynne hit the dragon's wing, we need to ground it" The three women aimed for the dragon's wing, 'Andraste' proved to be incredibly agile despite her size. Morrigan and Wynne combined their magic for a powerful Storm of the Century spell, the maelstrom of ice and lightning proved to be too much for the dragon and she crashed to ground hard. "Don't relent, keep it from flying!" The warriors kept it occupied on ground while the ranged fighters attacked the wing. 'Andraste' roared and flew into a frenzy causing debris to fly; the party dodged and kept fighting. When the fighting was becoming too overwhelming, the dragon flew away but not before taking Morrigan in her claws.

"Morrigan!"

"Shale, I need you to throw me to the dragon!" Jenra said.

"That would not be wise…"

"Shale, now!" The golem relented, grabbed Jenra and threw him towards the dragon. The young lord hoped the dragon was slowed down from the damage from her wing. He landed on the dragon and gripped her spikes. The wind blew, sting his eyes but Jenra grabbed his sword and started hacking at the dragon's body. The high dragon roared in pain, Morrigan was able to free one of her hand and shot a stream of flames in the underside of the dragon. 'Andraste' couldn't take the two pronged attack and released Morrigan from her grip. Morrigan flailed wildly in the air, there was not enough time for her to change into something with wings. She felt someone embracing her, it was Jenra…he had jumped off the dragon's back to get to her. Jenra used his body as cushion for the fall; hopefully the enhanced abilities would be enough to endure the crash.

The dragon also crashed to the ground, she had survived the crash but not without harm…her wings was crippled there would be no flying for the dragon. The party moved in on the injured beast and surrounded her, the wounded dragon charged in reckless abandon swiping at the party and breathing out flames. Leliana and Wynne attack the dragon's wound while Shale and Sten crippled the front legs. Zevran and Fenrir attacked the back legs while Alistair climbed on her back. The dragon flailed wildly almost causing Alistair to fall off, but he kept his balance and leapt for the head and struck her skull multiple times without pause. The dragon with her last roar fell in the puddle of her own blood…the false prophet was dead. The party headed for Jenra and Morrigan.

"You are a fool…" Morrigan said holding up Jenra. "You are very fortunate that you are a Grey Warden…that would kill a normal man"

Jenra chuckled in pain, he had survived the landing but some of his ribs took a hit. Luckily as he's found out multiple times Grey Warden healed fast. A few poultices and he would be right as rain. "True, but at least you are not hurt, right?"

Morrigan blushed and looked away. "No, I'm not…as much as I loath to admit it, I am grateful for what you did as foolhardy as that was…"

"Anytime, Morrigan" With the dragon dead, the party headed for caverns.

* * *

 _ **The Temple of Sacred Ashes-Entrance**_

The party made it back to the entrance where they saw Brother Genitivi analyzing more of the temple grounds. It seemed he was walking a little bit better although it was with a limp. "Welcome back! You were gone for quite some time" Genitivi looked Jenra closely. "Well? Did you find it?" Jenra show the scholar the pouch of Ashes. Genitivi was at first confused but then closely looking at it…he reeled back in awe.

"Oh Maker…I'm not worthy to look upon…" he said. "What…what was it like? Coming to the Urn, I mean?"

"It was unlike anything I've ever experienced…I'm still feeling it" Jenra said.

"I'll take your word for it" Genitivi laughed triumphantly. "They laughed at me for following a myth, perhaps now my research will not seem so much like blasphemy to the Chantry now" he said. "We must organize an expedition. There is so much history here, it must be studied. And…and pilgrims should be allowed to come to the Urn"

"And eventually it shall be exploited by the rich and the powerful, as these things usually are" Morrigan said crossing her arms.

"I agree with Morrigan, as much I wish for others to be blessed with this experience as I have…maybe its for the best the Ashes stay hidden" Leliana said. Much to the women's chagrin, Genitivi was not listening to them.

"I must return home, I have so much to do" he said excitedly. "If you ever find yourself in Denerim, please visit me…I'll have a handsome reward for you"

Zevran raised a brow. "A 'handsome reward'? I didn't know being a Chantry scholar paid so much coin"

"I am not a rich man, but I have a small collection of…interesting artifacts and I do owe you a reward for coming to my rescue" he said. "I hope to see you soon, my friend" Genitivi walked away.

"Hmm, Genitivi means well but I'm not sure I'm comfortable letting so many people come here" Alistair said. "The ghosts here should be allowed to rest…"

"I know…but if it was found once, it will be found again" Jenra said. "All we can hope for is that people will respect the power this place has…" The party left the hallowed halls and heads for Redcliffe to deliver to the Ashes to Arl Eamon.

* * *

 _ **The Temple of Sacred Ashes-The Altar of Andraste**_

At the Altar of Andraste, the holy remains of the Bride of The Maker disappeared without a trace. Where it went no one knows and perhaps this was for the best…

 _ **Some things are best left as stories…Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	41. Chapter 41: Respite 3

**Chapter 41: Respite Ⅲ**

 _ **Base of the Frostback Mountains**_

After the harrowing journey to find the Scared Ashes, the party sets up camp to rest. Redcilffe was a day away, the sooner Arl Eamon recovered…the sooner they could make a move against Loghain. Alistair picked up the leather pouch and examined it. "Hard to believe something as small as this will help Eamon" It was understandable Alistair was skeptical, after all he didn't experience what Jenra, Leliana, Morrigan and Sten went through.

"Can't you feel the power inside? I know it will be able to help the Arl" Leliana said.

"If you say so…" he said. "Jenra, we need to discuss our next move once Eamon recovers"

Jenra looked at Alistair. "I'm listening"

"Having the nobles on our side and Loghain out of the way will help but…"

"You don't know it will be enough against the Archdemon" Alistair nodded. "We have treaties for the Dalish and the Dwarves of Ozammar…"

"Maybe but it may prove difficult" Difficult was an understatement, the Dalish were nomads…they could be anywhere in Ferelden and searching them out would take too much time. Not only that, the Dalish despised humans for their role in the loss of the Dales, their homeland, promised to them after rebelling against the Tevinter Imperium of old. The Chantry ordered an Exalted March against the Dalish and relations between humans and elves never recovered. "Even if we did find the Dalish, who's to say they wouldn't kill us on sight"

"But the Blight threatens them as much as it threatens us" Leliana said.

"For some of the Dalish, they would risk it rather work with humans and I'm sorry to say we're not that different either" Alistair said. "But who knows? We might get lucky…so far our luck is holding out"

"So that leaves the dwarves, they hate the darkspawn" Jenra said.

"Well…"

"What now?" Dwarves hate the darkspawn, possibly more than any other race because of the continuing loss of their civilization. Today only the dwarven outpost, Ozammar remains and as valiantly they fight the darkspawn, every day they are losing ground to the hordes. The dwarves could ask for assistance against the darkspawn but they are incredibly proud and they distrustful and superstitious of the surface and anyone from the surface. In the greatest of irony, the traditions dwarves held with great pride was now leading to the downfall of dwarven culture.

Jenra shook his head; such stubbornness has led to the fall of so many kingdoms. It was a story all too familiar in Thedas. "Pride is meaningless in the face of the darkspawn"

"True, but you know dwarves…they're as hardheaded as the stone they live under" Alistair said. "But there is a bright side to this, the Grey Wardens and the dwarves have enjoyed good relations for centuries…we tell them that we are Grey Wardens and may get an audience with their leadership"

"Ozammar sounds good, we'll try there after Redcliffe"

"And what of the Dalish?" Leliana asked.

"Redcliffe have some experienced scouts, they can look for the Dalish while we gain the dwarves help"

Jenra nodded. "If there's nothing else let's end it here, we have a long trip tomorrow" Jenra went back to his tent and saw Fenrir with Morrigan. "Oh dear…" The last time his mabari bothered the witch it didn't end well, he went to get the hound. Morrigan was reading Flemeth's grimoire when she was interrupted by breathing behind her. She looked behind and saw Fenrir rummaging through her pack, her eye twitched in annoyance…why must this hound vex her so? She grabbed her pack and glared at the hound.

"You ate my entire bag of herbs, you foolish dog" she said. "Several of those herbs were poisonous; you should be pleased they did not kill you" Fenrir looked at her panting and wagging his tail…as if he was expecting more.

"Ugh, you have some nerve, creature. I am certainly not going to give you more" The hound whines while giving Morrigan the sad eyes. "And he persists! Maddening!" Fenrir wags his tail; it was almost like the hound was amused at the witch's frustration. "Ugh…if I give you a biscuit will you leave me alone?" Fenrir barked happily.

"Fine, but tell no one" She reached into her pack and grabs some week old biscuit, hard and cold but with the hound's gluttonous appetite he would not be able to tell. She tosses it on the floor and Fenrir chows down quite happily, he leaves her tent satisfied. Behind her, Morrigan could hear Jenra's chuckling. She turned around and crossed her arms. "So happy that you are amused at my expense" she said annoyed. "You should have a better handle on that hound"

"You know, they say mabari are very good judges of character" Jenra said. "Fenrir likes you, it means you are a good person" Morrigan stopped in shock, she had been called many things…mostly foolish and worthless by her mother but she never heard anyone call her a good person.

Morrigan scoffed and shook her head. "Please, he just wants an easy meal…for a warrior beast he is remarkably over dependent"

Jenra chuckled. "Fenrir is Fenrir; despite all we've been through he's still the same hound I grew up with" he said. "Huh, I've just realized…this is one few times we've talk that has nothing to do with our journey, it's nice"

"You are a fool, is there a reason for this pointless conversation?"

Jenra sighed. "Must you always be so hostile? I just trying to get know you" he said. "Believe it or not, I do actually consider you a friend"

Morrigan said nothing at first. "I…apologize, a world full of people and buildings and things were all foreign to me, if I wished companionship, I ran with the wolves and flew with the birds. If I spoke, 'twas to the trees" she said. "That must sound strange to you"

Jenra smiled. "That sounds wonderful, actually"

"For a time, but can only remain a child for so long" she said. "I recall the first time I crept beyond the edge of the Wilds, I did so in animal form, remaining in the shadows and watching these strange townfolk from afar"

"I happened upon a noblewoman by her carriage, adorned in sparkling garments the like of which I had never before seen. I was dazzled; this to me seemed what true wealth and beauty must be" Morrigan said. "I snuck up behind her and stole a hand mirror from the carriage…'twas encrusted in gold and crystalline gemstones and I hugged it to my chest with delight as I sped back to the Wilds" Jenra chucked and Morrigan frowned. "Why do you laugh?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble picturing you skipping back to the Wilds hugging a mirror" Jenra said amused. "It's quite cute"

Morrigan blushed turned away from a smiling Jenra "F…Fool…" she said flustered and in a huff.

"I'm sorry, please continue" Morrigan composed herself. "I take it, Flemeth was not pleased"

"She was not…" Morrigan said. "Flemeth was furious with me, I was a child and had not yet come into my full power and I had risked discovery for the sake of pretty bauble" She then grew silent and seemed almost sad. "To teach me a lesson, Flemeth took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground, I was heartbroken"

Jenra frowned. "How cruel, you were just a child" It surprised her how much anger came from his voice.

"I was foolish, Flemeth was right to break me of my fascination" Morrigan said. "Beauty and love are fleeting and have no meaning, survival has meaning, and power has meaning" She crossed her arms. "Without those lessons I would not be here today, as difficult as they might have been"

"Beauty and love may be fleeting but that is what makes life so precious and why you should cherish it for as long as you are alive" he said. "To live only for survival and power…I don't know it sounds…hollow" Morrigan grew silent, Jenra was afraid that he might have offended her…after all who was he to say that his way of life was the correct way. "Ah, forgive me…just the rambling of a sentimental fool" To his surprise, there was no snide remake or a deadly glare…she just continued on like nothing happened.

"Perhaps, but such was how it had to be" Morrigan said. "I find myself at times wondering what might have become of the girl with the beautiful, golden mirror...but such fantasies have no place amidst reality"

"Well, let's get on with it before the ground opens up and swallows us, yes?" They ended their conversation and went to their tents for the night. Later that night, Jenra was twisting and turned in his sleep. The sky was an eerie green; he could hear a roar from above. He looks up and saw a dragon landing on a perch; its form blighted and deformed…the dragon roars and gazes at Jenra. The young lord shot up, his body covered in a cold sweat…he breathed heavily, it was a dream but it seemed so real. Alistair walked up to him, his face as pale as a ghost.

"You're awake, did you…did you feel it, too?" Alistair asked.

"Yes…I wish didn't, though…" Jenra said.

"It was like the archdemon saw us! Saw us! What does that mean?" Jenra and Alistair heard the whispers and took their swords out. "Everyone, get up now!" Out of the forest came the darkspawn and attacked the camp, some of the darkspawn was immediately frozen in place from Wynne's ice wards. Alistair and Jenra charged and shattered the frozen darkspawn. Shale smashed the enemy with an annoyed look on its face. An inhuman scream echoed, and shrieks attacked. Shrieks were originally known as Sharlocks however in time the colloquialism they acquired from their screeching cry, "Shriek" came to supplant their original name. Shrieks are feared for their tremendous speed and agility as well as their capacity to stealthily move through enemy ranks. Shrieks serve as the Darkspawn's closest approximation to a traditional assassin, penetrating well behind enemy lines and tearing their foes apart using the long, jagged blades attached to their forearms. There have even been reports of Shrieks employing a poison mixed from their own tainted blood in their attacks and cunning group tactics when attacking in numbers.

Leliana fired her arrows but the shrieks proved to be too fast, one of the lunged at her…Sten slammed into the darkspawn and quickly beheaded it. Zevran sliced through the horde while Morrigan burned them to the bone. The party was able to kill the darkspawn, but they could not rest, not when there is a chance they could be attacked again. However another attack never happened, which came to the great relief of the party.

Alistair sighed. "I guess it's like Duncan once said: we can sense then and they can sense us" he said. "We should go, this camp isn't safe anymore" Jenra nodded and the party started to pack…they were leaving much earlier than they expected.

Wynne sighed. "So much for a good night's rest…"

Morrigan yawned and groaned. "What will they send next? Darkspawn tax collectors?"

"I don't see how you can be so calm; darkspawn finding us so easily…it's so unnerving" Leliana said.

"It is done, let us move" Shale said

Zevran snorted. "No trap? No ambush? Some assassins"

"We have no reason to be overconfident, we survived because our two wardens were able to sense the darkspawn approaching" Sten said. "We should build fortifications around our next camp"

"Noted, very noted" Alistair said with a yawn. It wasn't safe to camp, not after such an attack and so they spent the rest of the night and parts of the morning on the road until they reached a small village bordering Redcliffe. They would take that time to rest before heading for Redcliffe, it was a rest well needed.

 _ **Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	42. Chapter 42: The Arl of Redcliffe

**Chapter 42: The Arl of Redcliffe**

 _ **Redcliffe**_

After a good rest, the party was back in Redcliffe to heal Arl Eamon. As they walked towards the castle, they saw village was recovering nicely from the undead attack. At the rate the villagers were going Redcliffe would be better than before. At the castle, repairs were coming well also with the guards and staff up and running...it was almost as if the demon attacks never happened. Inside the family chamber of Redcliffe castle, Bann Teagan was at work trying to get things back in order for when his brother wakes up. He turns and sees the party approaching. "You return, thank The Maker you are safe"

"Has there been any change in his condition?" Alistair asked.

Teagan shook his head. "Unchanged, I'm afraid…" he said. "Things had become so desperate, that we even let the mage Jowan out for magical healing…we are losing hope everyday" He sighed. "I hope you coming back to us is a sign of good news"

Jenra nodded. "Worry no more, my lord…we have found the Urn"

Teagan looked at him shocked; Jenra's words almost caused him to fall. "Y…You have?" Jenra pulled out the pouch that holds the Sacred Ashes. Teagan came close to examine it. "It does not seem much, but there's more than meets the eye, isn't there? Let us go at once to Eamon's side and see if the Urn lives up to its legend" The party went to Eamon's room where they saw Jowan casting healing spells on the fallen Arl, he looked exhausted mostly like he's been at this for days. Beside the bed was Isolde worried about Eamon, Connor wasn't anywhere to be seen…Isolde mostly didn't want her son anywhere near Jowan.

"Do you have it?" Isolde asked. Jenra nodded and sprinkled the Scared Ashes over Eamon's body. They wait for it to take effect but nothing happens. "What is wrong? Why isn't it working?!"

"I…I don't know…" Jenra said.

"Perhaps it needs magic as catalyst…for it to work" Jowan said tiredly. He tried to use his magic and came close to collapsing…the mage was too exhausted to cast anymore spells. Morrigan and Wynne were asked to take his place, with their combine magic Eamon started to glow. After several minutes of suspense, Eamon's eyes opened and he looks at a relieved Teagan and Isolde.

"Wh...where am I?"

Teagan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Be calm, brother. You have been deathly ill for some time. Do you remember nothing?"

"Teagan? What are you doing here? Where is Isolde?" Eamon asked.

Isolde came forward and knelt down. "I am here, my husband"

"And Connor? Where is my boy? Where is my son?"

"He lives, though many others are dead. There is much to tell you, husband"

Eamon was at first confused but then he sighed. "Dead? Then…it was not a dream?"

"Much has happened since you fell ill, brother." Teagan said solemnly. "Some of it will not be…easy for you to hear"

"Then tell me, I wish to hear all of it" And so Eamon was told everything…how he was poisoned by Jowan on order from Teyrn Loghain while the mage was under the disguise of Connor's teacher. Connor seeing his father in such a bad state unwillingly made a deal with a demon hoping it could help his father. Eamon was shocked that his own son, his heir was a mage but he was even more shocked that his beloved wife would keep something like this from him and at the same time risk the safety of the village. If it wasn't for Jenra and his comrades, the village would be destroyed and his son forever in the grip of a demon. Eamon didn't know what to make of everything, it all seemed so unbelievable but he had to accept that it was true.

"This is most troubling…" he said with a sigh. "There is much to be done but I should first be thankful to those who have done so much"

"It was nothing my lord"

"No need to be humble, young Cousland, you have not only saved my life but kept my family safe as well" Eamon said. "I am in your debt; will you permit me to offer you a reward for your service?"

"I need your help against the Blight, that will do" Jenra said.

"I understand but regardless of your motivations I feel you are worthy of a reward. I would like to honor your efforts, nothing more"

"As you wish, then"

"Then allow me to declare you and your companions as champions of Redcliffe. You will be a welcome guest within these halls"

Teagan looked at Eamon. "We should speak of Loghain, brother" he said. "There is no telling what he will do once he learns of your recovery"

"Loghain instigates a civil war even though the darkspawn are on our very doorstep" Eamon shook his head. "Long have I known him, he is a sensible man; one who never desired power"

"I was there when he announced he was taking control of the throne, Eamon…he is mad with ambition, I tell you"

"Mad indeed…mad enough to kill Cailan, to attempt to myself and destroy my lands" Eamon said. "Whatever happened to him, Loghain must be stopped. What's more, we can scarce afford to fight this war to its bitter end"

"But you could unite the nobility against Loghain, can't you?" Alistair asked.

"I could, yes but not all oppose him. He has some very powerful allies" he said. "I will be frank; we cannot afford a campaign against him, not with the Blight encroaching on our lands"

Eamon then sighed. "I can spread proof of Loghain's treachery, both here and against our fallen king but it will be a claim without proof" he said. "Those claims with give his allies pause but we must combine it with a challenge Loghain cannot ignore…we need someone with a strong claim to the throne than Queen Anora, Loghain's daughter" He came close to Alistair and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We need you, Alistair…"

Everyone in the room looked at Eamon shocked, but no one looked more shocked than Isolde…to think the boy she despised because she thought Alistair was a threat to her own son's legitimacy was really an heir to the throne of Ferelden. "But brother, we don't have proof of his bloodline…Loghain will just think he is an impostor" Teagan said.

"Alistair, do you remember that amulet you had as a child?"

"Yes, it was my mother's…what does that have to do with anything?" Alistair asked.

"That amulet was given to your mother by Maric, engraved on it is the royal seal of the Theirin family" Eamon said. "Your father was wise enough to leave proof, in case anything happened"

Alistair sighed bitterly. "Of course he would…"

"I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative, but the unthinkable has occurred"

Jenra saw how uncomfortable Alistair was with all of this, he's never had great love about being the bastard son of the great King Maric and now he had been chosen to king. It was a nightmare come true. "My lord, you and Bann Teagan have a claim to the throne through your sister, Queen Rowan"

"Aye, we do…but if we were to go forward with such a claim we would be seen as opportunists" Teagan said. He sighed. "No better than Loghain"

"Plus it would make things worse, it would divide the nobility and deepen the civil war" Eamon said. "It has to be Alistair; his claim is by blood…it would be his birthright"

Alistair frowned. "My birthright…does anyone care what I want?"

"You have a responsibility, Alistair, without you Loghain wins" Eamon said. "For the sake of Ferelden, I would have to support him…is that what you want?"

Alistair was taken aback, Loghain would be cleared of his crimes and there would be no justice for Duncan and those who died at Ostagar. "I…but I…no, my lord"

"I shall call for a Landsmeet, a gathering of all of Ferelden's nobility in Denerim. There, Ferelden can decide who shall rule, one way or another" Eamon said. "Then the business of fighting our true foe can begin, it will take some for the Landsmeet…until then you must gather more allies"

Jenra nodded. "We're heading for Ozammar after we leave" he said. "If I could make a request, could you seek out the Dalish? We will need the elves assistance as well"

"I will send word to my best scouts" Eamon said. "Now there is the matter of the mage…my son's tutor. He still lives, I understand"

"He's in the dungeon recuperating, brother"

"Have him brought here, Teagan. I wish to see him" Teagan nodded and went with a group of soldiers to bring Jowan to Eamon. The mage came in with his hands bound surrounded by the castle soldiers, even after all Jowan did to redeem himself…he still was not trusted. The mage accepted it as he awaited his judgement. "Jowan, what you have done is not in question. You tried to assassinate me and set into motion a series of events that nearly destroyed everything I cherish. What have you to say for your own defense?"

"Nothing, my lord…other than to say I am sorry. I expect no mercy for what I have done"

"I see, Ser Cousland, have you anything to say on Jowan's behalf?"

"His crimes are great, my lord but he did help me save the castle" Jenra said. "I believe he is earnest in redeeming himself"

"He did work tirelessly keeping you alive, brother, though he had no choice in the matter" Teagan said.

"This is…unexpected to say the least. As the injured party, my ability to see the merciful path is…strained" Eamon said. "He is a maleficar; I cannot unleash him on a land wracked by war and chaos" He looked at Jowan. "Jowan, I hereby turn you over to the Circle of Magi…may The Maker have mercy on your soul" Jowan said nothing, he knew his life was over…when he returned to the Circle he would be either put to death or be made tranquil. He just nodded as he turned to leave, he looked at Jenra.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, though I didn't deserve it" Jowan said sadly. He gave a sad smile. "How I wished I had met you earlier…goodbye, friend…" He left the room; it would be the last time Jenra ever saw the mage.

"Ser Jenra, you and companions are welcomed to the guest quarters"

Jenra nodded. "Thank you, my lord" As the party left to rest for the night, Eamon asked Alistair to stay behind so they could talk. There was an awkward silence between them.

"It is…good to see you, Alistair" he said. "You have grown…since I've seen you"

"Yes well, years with the Templars and the Wardens, will do that for you…" Alistair said. He sighed. "I have a question…did…did you just take me in because I was Maric's son? Because if something happened to Calian, you would have someone close to the throne?"

Eamon shook his head. "Of course not, you are more than Maric's son…there are so many things I wished we could have done together, I consider you family" he said regretfully. "But…"

"You had responsibilities" Eamon said nothing. "I understand…" Eamon went to his desk and took out a silver amulet, it was riddled with cracks. Someone with a lot of patience has carefully glued it back together. He gave it to Alistair; it was a bittersweet moment for him…Alistair as a child threw it against the wall when he learned he was being given away to the Chanrty. "You worked hard on this"

"I had to; there were many things I could have done better when you were a child but I was only thinking about my position" Eamon said. "I have much to apologize for; I'm hoping this is a start"

He looked at his amulet. "Okay…"

Eamon placed his hand on his shoulder. "Welcome home, Alistair"

 _ **The counterattack against Loghain begins! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	43. Chapter 43: Warden's Keep pt1

**Chapter 43: Warden's Keep pt1**

 _ **Redcliffe Castle**_

After a good night's rest, it was time to head for Ozammar. Jenra headed for the central hall to meet the others. On his way there, he saw Alistair in a chair staring at something in his hand. "Something the matter, Alistair?"

"Huh?" Alistair asked looking up. He looked at Jenra. "Oh Jenra, I didn't see you there…I have a lot on my mind…" Jenra could see what was in Alistair's hand, a sliver amulet with the Theirin coat of arms engraved on it. It was cracked like it had been smashed against something.

"Is that it? The proof of your bloodline?" Jenra asked.

Alistair nodded. "A heavy weight for something so small…" he said. "When I was young…I overheard Arl Eamon talking about sending me away to a monastery at Bournshire" He sighed. "I remembered being so angry and hurt…it felt like I wasn't wanted, in my anger I threw the amulet against the wall…once I left I instantly regretted it, that amulet was the only reminder I had of my mother"

"Someone put it together well"

"Eamon tolled piecing it back together, can't exactly let the key to the throne be in such a state"

"Or maybe he put back together because he cares" Jenra said.

"Maybe…I just don't know anymore, this is all too much too fast" Alistair said. "I mean they expect me, _me,_ to be ruler of Ferelden…I could barely take care of myself and they expect me to take care of a whole country"

"I don't know…you're brave, you're smart and you're kind, I'd say you would be a great king" Jenra said. "You don't have to decide now, the Landsmeet is sometime away but whatever you chose I will be right there to support you"

Alistair was taken aback. "Uh wow Jenra…thank you" He got up and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well that enough of baring my soul for one day, let's get back to slaying some darkspawn" Jenra and Alistair met up with the party, and they headed for the exit.

"You're a hard man to find!" A voice called out. Jenra turned and saw a man with long brown hair and plain farming clothes. He walked towards a confused Jenra, took his hand and shook it. "Where are my manners? The name is Levi, Levi Dryden"

"Uh…Jenra"

"Nice to meet you Jenra" Levi said. "You look confused, did Duncan ever mention me? Levi of the Coins? Levi the Trader?"

"You know Duncan?" Alistair asked.

"Oh yes, for years. Considered him a friend, I did" Jenra and Alistair looked at each other; Duncan never made any mention of a Levi Dryden. One would think Duncan would remember someone he considered a friend for years…this sounded very suspicious. "But here I am carrying on while you have a Blight to stop, don't want to waste your time"

"Well then, we'll just be on our…"

"But, you see, Duncan promised that together we'd look into something important for the Wardens, and for me" Levi said. "But poor Duncan's…well, no more. A tragedy it is, at that but I know he would want his work carried on. His pledge fulfilled"

"What promise did Duncan make to you?" Alistair asked.

"My family's name is mud around noble circles" he said. "My great-great grandmother, Sophia Dryden, was the last Warden-Commander of Ferelden, back when the Wardens were known as freeloaders"

"Freeloaders?" Jenra asked.

Alistair groaned. "An old slur used to refer to us by the nobles of Thedas at the time, because Wardens gain everything they need during a Blight no questions asked" he said. "The nobles resented that believing the Wardens were taking advantage of them, thus we were called freeloader"

"Yes, nobles aren't exactly the best at witty names…" Jenra said dryly.

"King Arland banished the Wardens and took House Dryden's land and titles" Levi said. "Our family was on the run and hunted with no friends to call on, but we're tough, we rebuilt, became merchants and never lost our pride"

"I want to clear Sophia's name, I believe there is evidence at the old Grey Warden base Soldier's Peak" he said. "It won't give back our lands but it will give us back our honor…"

"And Duncan? What did he get out of this?" Alistair asked.

"He could reclaim the old base; recover lost Warden History and perhaps a few relics. I believe he was going to do it after Ostagar"

Alistair lowered his head. "And he never got the chance…"

"A base of operations would be nice…okay Levi, we'll help you"

Levi's eyes lit up. "Oh, you will?! You have my gratitude; I'll mark it on your map for you"

* * *

 _The Grey Warden base at Soldier's Peak was built in the middle of the Glory Age, several decades after the second Blight was ended. Before then, Grey Wardens in Ferelden would take up residence in castles and forts that belonged to generous nobles. Warden-Commander Gaspar Asturian desired a fortified headquarters where his forces could train and live. He planned that Soldier's Peak would be a city unto itself. The defeat of the archdemon Zazikel was fresh in the minds of the Fereldan people, and many were willing to donate gold to build Commander Asturian's fortress. Soldier's Peak was fully completed within 10 years, and dedicated to the Maker in 9:34 Glory.-From The History of Grey Wardens in Ferelden, by Brother Genitivi, Chantry scholar._

 _ **Soldier's Peak**_

On a desolate snowy mountain lies Soldier's Peak, an ancient Grey Warden base that sits atop a maze of abandoned mining tunnels in northern Ferelden. In days past, it was under the command of Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden, the cousin of King Arland of Ferelden. In 7:5 Storm the Warden-Commander led a failed rebellion and was cornered and slain at Soldier's Peak along with her supporters. As a result, the Theirin bloodline secured the throne of Ferelden, while the Grey Wardens were banished from the kingdom for two hundred years until King Maric Theirin permitted the Wardens back into his nation. The party followed Levi through the tunnels until they made it to the base of the fortress. "And…here we are, Soldier's Peak" he said. "Maker's breath, look at the size of her…what a fortress"

"I told you the map would get us through the tunnels"

"Yes, after leading us to a dozen dead-ends…" Morrigan said annoyed.

"Uh…anyway, it's just teeming with history. Can't you feel it?" Levi asked. "So…I'll follow you about…from a distance" The party headed to the fortress, the place had a stench of death…the final stand of Sophia Dryden and her followers could still be felt. Morrigan and Wynne was uneased which meant the Veil was torn here and demons could appear at any time. When they got close the world shifted as a group of soldiers were scrambling to their positions.

"Fall back. Fall back, already" a man said.

"Taking the Peak will not be easy, m'lord"

"I gave the Wardens one chance to die with honor. Instead, they hole up like cowards" the commander said. "We follow the king's advice, then. Starve them out"

"But the Peak has months of supplies"

"Then we wait, when they are too weak to lift their weapons, we will send them to their final judgment" The world went back to normal, Levi walked up with a look of confusion and unease on his face.

"Wh…what was that? I felt a bit woozy there" he said. "I'm not mad, am I? You saw it, too?"

"I've heard an Orlesian ballad about something like this, a beauty trapped in a dream. In the song, Bellissa never wakes up" Leliana said.

Levi took a step back. "Your pretty friend is making me nervous, Warden" he said nervously. "How is this even possible? The place must truly be hunted"

"The Veil is thin here, the Circle Tower was that way, too" Wynne said. "But it was not like this…"

"The battle here was so intense, that it had left an impression on the Fade" Morrigan said. "Mortals may forget but the Fade never will"

"The…Veil?" Levi asked confused.

"It is what separates our world and the Fade" Jenra said. "It is also what keeps spirits and demons out of our world"

Levi went pale. "D…demons? Thank Andraste you came, Warden" he said. "Well…after you" The party continued on, despite the Veil being thin here…they hadn't seen any demons but there were plenty of undead roaming around. Usually killing the undead was not a problem for the party but since they had to protect Levi…it was harder than usual. The undead fell one by one but more came to take their place…when it became too overwhelming the party fell back to the entrance of the fortress. For some reason, the undead refused to follow…not that the party was complaining as they could now rest. The world once again changed as ghostly images started to appear, the soldiers looked tired and defeated. Some of the soldiers were praying for the Maker to save them or at least make their deaths quick and painless.

"The men's morale is low, my spells are of no use in this matter, Commander" a mage said.

A woman crossed her arms. "There is more to leading the men than sorcery, Avernus" she said. "I will remind them that they're Wardens"

She went to her men. "Men, I won't lie to you. The situation is grim" The soldiers looked at their commander and gathered around her. "Our forces outnumbered our bellies empty and our hearts are sagging" More started to gather. "But we are Wardens, darkspawn flee when they hear our horns. Archdemons die when they taste our blades" she said. "So are we to bend knee to a mere human despot? No!"

"I, for one, will never give up. I, for one, will never surrender just to dance on Arland's gallows" More and more the soldiers gathered, their faces turned from hopelessness to determination. "So I propose here and now, in these hallowed halls where generations of our brethren stood vigil against darkspawn and evil..." she said. "That we send a message to that fat bastard. In this sacred place, proud men, strong men, stood defiant ad would rather die than submit to tyranny!" The soldier's cheered as the images disappeared; Levi wiped the tears from his eyes.

"So brave, even when starving and my great-great-grandmother stood with them"

"Sounds like there is greatness in your blood" Jenra said.

"How very kind of you to say" Levi said. "Generations of Drydens have said that our stock were lions. Fierce, proud, and noble…my father often said that Sophia was the greatest of us"

Alistair crossed his arms. "Brave as she was, she serves as a stark reminder of why the Wardens don't get involved in politics across Thedas" he said. "The order was lucky they were banished from Ferelden only"

"But if Arland really was tyrant, how can the Wardens stand by and allow this?" Leliana asked. "Are they not champions of the just as well?"

"Grey Wardens are independent, they lack the restrictions of a normal army and the Templars" Wynne said. "And they are incredibly secretive about their order, we don't even know how many Wardens there really are in Thedas…such a combination make them dangerous"

"Anything that can't be controlled must be destroyed, such is the story of Thedas" Morrigan said.

"We can debate this later…let's continue on" The party went on their way fighting the demons and undead that inhabited the fortress. The deeper the party went in, the greater the tear in the Veil was. "Morrigan, Wynne…you both seem troubled…"

"This tear…it is unusual how big it is" Morrigan said.

"I must concur, even mages of significant power could not do this" Wynne said. "We must be careful as we continue; I fear the demons coming from this tear will be incredibly powerful"

"Well, if we do run into any demons of that power, your Spirit Warrior abilities will help immensely Jenra"

Jenra nodded. "Understood"

 _ **What secrets will be revealed at Soldier's Peak? Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	44. Chapter 44: Warden's Keep pt2

**Chapter 44: Warden's Keep pt2**

 _As he approached his 60th year, rumors swirled that the corruption in Warden-Commander Asturian's blood was beginning to take its toll. According to reports from that time, the commander experienced terrifying waking dreams and heard his name whispered from the dark corners of Soldier's Peak. It is said that Asturian would spend hours locked up alone in the Great Hall of the base, muttering to himself, though no one was ever able to make out what he was saying. Many also believed that Asturian began, in secret, to draw up plans to expand his fortress, adding to it hidden passages and alcoves, all to protect himself from the shadows that pursued him. No one knows whether Asturian was able to complete his project, for his deterioration had become obvious to anyone who spent any amount of time with him. He was quickly replaced by Warden-Commander Frida Halwic. Asturian was taken to Orzammar, where he submitted to the Calling, the last rite of the Grey Wardens, and went to his death with honor.-From The History of Grey Wardens in Ferelden, by Brother Genitivi, Chantry scholar._

 _ **Soldier's Peak**_

 _"Sophia Dryden is Ferelden's light and her most brilliant jewel; nothing on this earth can ever quench her fire."_

 _Arlessa Sophia Dryden was the young Arland's rival for the throne of Ferelden. Dryden was a strong and charismatic leader with much support from the Bannorn. When Arland finally won the crown, Dryden refused to relent. She pushed her claim, was caught, and accused of treason. Her sympathizers continued to support her, however. In order to appease them, Dryden was spared execution, and forced to join the Grey Wardens instead. Dryden survived the Joining and dazzled the Grey Wardens at Soldier's Peak with her leadership skills and charm. She eventually rose through the ranks to become Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Before Commander Dryden, the Grey Wardens were seen as a relic of an older time and an unnecessary drain on the nobles' coffers. Dryden, though, with her political connections, reinvigorated the Wardens and rapidly increased their numbers._

 _In the meantime, Arland proved himself a devious king, willing to go to brutal lengths to silence his opponents. Arland's reign of terror grew worse with each passing year, and some of the banns approached Commander Dryden in desperation, begging her to intercede. She agreed, and thus was the rebellion against King Arland born. Arland learned of the rebellion and took steps to end it. He publicly suspended all tithing to the Grey Wardens and declared they were no longer welcome in Ferelden. Some of the Wardens, mindful that they were supposed to remain politically neutral, felt disgraced by Dryden's involvement in Fereldan politics and left her side even as the king's forces lay siege to Soldier's Peak. The siege took months and ended with the death of Sophia Dryden.-From the personal files of Levi Dryden, merchant_

The party continued to the next area, from the look of things they were in the central part of Soldier's Peak. The sense of dread and darkness emanating from this room was palpable. In the center of the room were four sigils and what looked like a doorway. "The tear is at its greatest here…Maker's breath, I've never seen a tear as large as this before" Wynne said. "Not even Uldred was capable of this back at Kinloch Hold" The world shifted again to show Sophia Dryden and her men fighting King Arland's men. The battle was hard fought but Sophia's people was losing ground and quickly.

"Make them pay for every inch, men!" A soldier charged at Sophia, she quickly guard and retaliated with a slash across the throat. "Hold the flank!" she ordered. The warden looked back. "Avernus, we need you"

"Nelatep obresooth sythan net bekon!" A dark mist gathered at the mage's feet and a rage demon was summoned. Avernus pointed at Arland's men and demon charged, the king's men back away in fear.

"Andraste's blood! Wh…What?" Sophia looked as the demons charged her enemies and they were starting to regain ground. Relying on such dark magic was against everything she was taught and believed but they needed this…they couldn't die here.

"More, Avernus…whatever it takes!"

"Kaelee ai benfotus victus!" A shade demon appeared.

"Press them, press them now!" Sophia said. To the horror of her men, the demon's turned on them and was now attacking everything in sight. A mage was thrown against the wall…her head was split open like a ripe fruit, as more demons appeared and killed more of their side. Now they were flanked on both sides, the battle turned on them.

"No! I command you, fight the king's men!" Avernus could hear the low raspy laugh of the Shade demon in front of him.

"Fool, so much death, suffering, and oh yes…blood" Avernus stepped back in fear and horror as he realized his folly. The battle was attracting the demons like ants to a picnic, it was giving them power and the demons were feasting like gluttons. "The Veil is torn now, your soul is mine, Avernus"

"Acolytes…retreat now. The battle is lost" Sophia saw as Avernus and the other mages abandoned the fight leaving Sophia and the rest of her men to contend with Arland's men and the demons. Fear and anger took hold of the warden.

"Avernus!" The world went back to normal.

"What just happen…oh no, more fighting!" The sigils on the floor glowed and undead soldiers appeared in the armor of the Grey Wardens. Magic started to gather all around them and a demon appeared. Jenra gathered energies of the Fade into his blade and sliced through the demon.

"Kill the undead; as long as they're there they will continue to summon more demons!" Morrigan said. The party spread out to deal with the dead wardens, Alistair sealed their magic as Sten and Zevran behead them. Wynne knocked them to the floor; Fenrir mauled and tore through flesh while Shale smashed the undead against the ground. More demons appeared to flank Alistair, Leliana hit one of them with her arrows while Morrigan enhanced Alistair's sword with a cold spell. Alistair cut through the demons ending the battle. It was quiet as the magical energies settled down but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Levi appeared from his hiding place and walked towards the party.

"The Wardens summoned demons" he said disturbed. "I can't believe it…and my grandmother…she knew"

"If I remember correctly Wardens do not forbid blood magic" Morrigan said. "Wise, use every advantage available"

"The Wardens shouldn't have to sink that low; they are heroes to the people of Thedas"

"War is no fairy tale, boy…" Sten said. "It is either you or your enemies" They walked away leaving Levi with his thoughts.

"My family should be better than that…" The party continued on and faced more of the undead; they made short work of them. They found a door that was magically sealed the combine magic of Morrigan and Wynne wasn't enough to break it. Whoever made this seal made sure nothing could go in or come out. Jenra's eyes caught a glimpse of the next room, he thought he saw someone in there but there shouldn't be…this fortress had been abandoned for centuries. He signaled the others and they went in cautiously. Behind a dusty old desk was a woman standing in old Grey Warden armor.

"Step no further, Warden. This one would speak with you" She turned to reveal herself as Sophia Dryden or at least the remains of her body, now badly decayed and possessed by a demon.

"G-grandmother?" Levi asked shocked. "Is that you?"

Jenra got out his sword and got in front of Levi. "That's not Sophia…not anymore"

"I don't get it, why isn't the demon attacking?" Leliana asked.

"Don't let down your guard…it is plotting something" Wynne said.

The demon moved Sophia's dead pale eyes, scanning the party. "You have slain many of the demon ilks to get here" it said. "This one would propose a deal"

"Like we would trust a demon" Alistair said.

"What is one woman-child compared to your might? Strike me down if my terms offend" The party was taken aback, it was very straightforward for a demon but then it might have been part of the demon's plan. "A fool this one would be to betray the Warden"

"Talk"

"Jenra…there's nothing left of Commander Dryden, she's possessed" Leliana said.

"Your fledgling should mind its place. Meek, subservient, quiet. This one will answer you" the demon said. "The Soldier's Peak traps me, this one sees so many tantalizing places in the Dryden's memories…this one would see the world herself" The demon walked towards a painting and gazed at it. "For me to be free, into the old mage tower you go and destroy. In return, this one seals the Veil"

"Can a demon do that? Seal a tear?" Alistair asked.

"It is…not unheard of, but I do not trust a demon to keep its word" Wynne said.

"No more demons, no more enemies. Your Peak would be safe, just let this one go into the world"

"What would you do, exactly?" Jenra asked.

"This one will roam, this one will see, this one will feed" the demon said. "But without me the Veil will grow weaker…more demons, more misery" It gave an unnerving smile. "You choose just one of my kind or many"

"What are we destroying?"

The demon gave an inhuman growl. "The magics, all moving things, the very stone if you have power…" it said. "Something inside keeps my kind locked away"

"How very vague…." Zevran said.

"Before I make this deal…you tell Levi anything he wants to know about Sophia, the woman you are wearing"

"This one knows all, but will only talk after the tower lies broken"

Levi shook his head. "Jenra, my family has been looking for answers for over a century" he said. "But not like this…"

"Very well, I'm off to the tower" Jenra said. The party headed out the room and found that the sealed door was no longer sealed. They doubt it was the demon's doing, someone or something else was here watching their every move. They headed up to the bridge connected to the mage tower, warden undead was in their way along with a few traps. The party fought the undead while avoiding the traps. After making short work of the enemies, they headed to the mage tower. Inside Morrigan and Wynne could sense great magical energy in the tower; rooms were covered in wards keeping the undead and the demons out. The world began to change, revealing Avernus.

"Day 32. The subject is not responding to the stimuli, testing the pain threshold has uncovered nothing" he said rubbing his head. "Only three subjects are left"

The world changed again this time showing Avernus casting a lighting spell. "Day 82. If only I could reproduce last night's extraordinary success, lightning is only a catalyst. The blood is the key"

"Day 97. Energy and blood, repeated applications have duplicated the results. I conjecture that success can be induced alchemically" There was another shift; bodies were on the floor with blood spilled against the walls and floors. Avernus looked back with blood on his face and robes. "But there are no more subjects left, if only I had one more or a dozen. The things I could do"

"Okay what was that…that was creepy…" Alistair said.

"The memories of a madman it seems" Leliana said.

"Avernus looked like he was researching blood magic, but its not any process I've heard before" Morrigan said. "Anyone heard that?" There was silence as there were clicks coming from the door, they were expected. The party entered the inner sanctum where they saw an old man at work, reading a book. He closed it, went downstairs and met with the party.

"Welcome, Wardens" he said. "Don't look so surprised, I could sense your blood since you came in…I believe introductions are in order, I am Avernus"

 _ **Avernus, the mage in Sophia Dryden's army from two hundred years ago alive! How is this possible?! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	45. Chapter 45: Warden's Keep pt3

**Chapter 45: Warden's Keep pt3**

 _After Asturian's death, the rumors and theories became increasingly outlandish. One of the more ridiculous rumors told of Asturian's infatuation with an elven princess of lore, whom he was trying to resurrect in a secret ritual chamber through the use of blood magic and the princess's favorite food, raspberry jam. Warden-Commander Frida Halwic launched a thorough investigation into Asturian's "secret plans" but was unable to uncover any evidence that anything in Soldier's Peak had been changed. Commander Halwic declared that the rumors about Asturian were a slight on his memory and that anyone found repeating them would be harshly punished. The stories were thus silenced. There was one mystery, however, that persisted, and this mystery perplexed even Commander Halwic herself. When Commander Asturian went to his Calling in the Deep Roads, he did not have in his hand his sword, Asturian's Might, forged for him by dwarven smiths and presented to him upon the completion of Soldier's Peak. Nor did he pass the sword on to his successor, or to any other Grey Warden._

 _While some maintained that Asturian had simply destroyed the sword in his dotage, others believed he had stashed it away somewhere in Soldier's Peak. One young Warden claimed that Asturian had once grabbed him by the shoulders, fixed him with an unwavering gaze and said, "The sword will remind you what it is to be a Warden. Speak your oath to me, when the shadows come. You must speak the words."_

 _What this was supposed to mean was never made clear.-From The History of Grey Wardens in Ferelden, by Brother Genitivi, Chantry scholar._

 _ **Soldier's Peak**_

 _In the years following the siege of Soldier's Peak, all those who carried the Dryden name were hunted by King Arland's forces. Our noble Dryden name was smeared, and all lands and holdings belonging to the Drydens were seized by the crown. The king feared that the rebellion started by Sophia would be kept alive by her loyal friends and family, and anyone with connections to the Drydens suffered greatly. It is little wonder, then, that the few remaining Drydens found themselves with no allies and nowhere to turn. Toben Dryden, Sophia's brother and guardian of her young son, had no choice but to flee Ferelden. Toben bought passage to Antiva on a merchant vessel and traveled under the name Derocher. Once in Antiva, Toben set about building a new, quiet life for himself and his nephew. He started a small business and eventually made a name for himself as a trader._

 _The Derocher merchant family prospered, and the name Dryden was almost forgotten. However, in 8:15 Blessed, Silvie Derocher uncovered old documents belonging to Toben and pieced together the family's history. In her pride, and perhaps in her naivete, Silvie reclaimed the name Dryden and returned to Ferelden. King Arland lies dead, and the Dryden name lives on. Our family has survived-even thrived-since the death of Sophia Dryden. The nobles of Ferelden may still spit on the Dryden name, but we Drydens know that Sophia Dryden was greater than them, almost a queen, and a hero of the people of Ferelden.-From the personal files of Levi Dryden, merchant._

The party looked shocked as the old Avernus came down the stairs, he shouldn't be here, the old mage was supposed to be dead whether by the battle or by time. "Hmm, you seemed to have done quite a bit of damage on the demons, for it to have asked you for assistance" he said. "Welcome as this little imbalance is, the demon will replenish their numbers"

"You're still alive?" Alistair asked. "We saw the visions, you were with Sophia Dryden when Soldier's Peak was attacked…that was two hundred years ago"

Avernus sighed. "Only just…I have only a short time left"

Leliana crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Somehow I doubt that, you have dabbled in matters forbidden by the Maker" she said. "Careful everyone, he may look frail but don't trust him"

"Ah yes the Maker…an excuse made by short-sighted men, the Chantry hasn't changed in two centuries I see" Avernus said. "The demon wishes for you to kill me, that would be a mistake…there is a precise mystical balance here, my every breath is dedicated to keeping the tear in the Veil from ripping wider"

"So if we kill you, then the demons would overrun the fortress" Wynne said. "As troubling as that would be, I'm not sure if we should let you live…we saw your experiments, they were abominable"

"They were necessary…"

Alistair frowned. "Necessary? You call experimenting on your fellow Wardens necessary?!"

"Any tool, any information that could defeat the demons was justified" he said. "My fellow Wardens understood that and thus they volunteered" The party was taken aback, the wardens volunteered to be experimented on even they would have died. They could not wrap their head at such a thing. "As Wardens, the cause is everything…it is larger than even our own lives, you should know this"

"The Wardens are supposed to be heroes, the best of us" Levi said. "What you are doing is dishonoring their name!"

"Honor…such a nice word, but ultimately useless against the horrors of the Blight and the darkspawn" the old mage said. "If you're going to defeat the Archdemon, you'll have to get out of that foolish thinking" Alistair and Jenra looked at each other, how did he know about the Blight if he's been in Soldier's Peak for two hundred years? "My research have given me many things, heighten senses is one of them…if only the Blight had started two hundred years earlier, Sophia could have showed that fat bastard of tyrant, Arland, up but alas time is its own master"

"Jenra, this man is insane…" Alistair said.

"I know, but someone needs to close the Veil…and I don't trust the demon" Levi walked up.

"Uh, Avernus…you knew Sophia, do you have any proof that she was a hero?" he asked. "Please, my family name has been worth less than dirt for over a century"

"The boy who braved the mists, so you heeded my call" the old mage said. He then laughed. "And a Dryden too? Fate has a sense of humor it seems"

"Your call?" Jenra asked.

"He was but a wee lad when he entered the tunnels below the Peak, his heart pure and character certain…a rare thing to see" Avernus said. "In dreams I gave him the keys he would need to be my deliverance…patience has its merits I see"

His eyes grew soft as he looked at Levi…it was almost human of him. "Your great-great grandmother was the best of us" he said. "Brave, charismatic, fiery…utterly devoted to the fight for ill or will. But alas we still lost"

"We fought against a tyrant who would pit noble against noble…who threatened to tear Ferelden apart" the mage said. "She was so full of vigor and yet so blind to consequence…still great ones like her come once in a lifetime. It saddens me to this day that I had left her behind"

"There is no proof I'm afraid, Arland would have been very thorough in his slander of his own cousin"

Levi lowered his head in defeat. "I…I had hoped…"

"Raise you head, lad, the Dryden name still lives does it not?" he asked. "Sophia would be so proud that her bloodline still exists despite Arland's best attempts to extinguish it"

"Uh, thank you, Warden" Levi said taken aback.

"So what now…?" Jenra asked.

"The fortress must be cleansed, and I wish to free Sophia from the demon's grasp" Avernus said. "I will repair the damage I caused so long ago" Avernus went to his study and picked up a vial, he walked toward Jenra and gave it to him.

"What is this?"

"A show of good will, the fruits of my research…a way for you to unlock the power of your tainted blood" the mage said. "With mages, it only enhances the power of blood mage but for a warrior like yourself it will awaken something great in you…I'm especially curious of what it will do for someone that is a Spirit Warrior" Jenra looked at the vial and then at the mage, more power would be welcomed in their journey against the Blight but he was wary of anything created by blood magic. Avernus if he wanted to could have killed them when they got into his study. Jenra took the vial and gagged as it burned on the way down; the young lord was on his knees grasping his neck.

"What did you do?!" Alistair asked about to get out his sword.

"Calm yourself, his blood has awakened…" Jenra got off the floor, his head was spinning but he felt powerful, incredibly powerful. He felt his left arm tingle and then to his surprise a crimson construct in the shape of a claw appeared. Avernus threw a rock at Jenra and the young lord caught it with his left arm, it sizzled as it melted away…his hand was corrosive like acid. "Fascinating…"

Alistair frowned. "Facinating?! What would have happened if Jenra died?!"

"Then you would have killed me on the spot" the old mage simply said. "I know what I am doing; I only had two hundred years to refine my research…now off we go" The party head back down to the grand hall. As they got closer, the malevolence had grown stronger from when they had left…the demons were replenishing their numbers. Once they reached the grand hall, the demon was there to meet them…a growl emanated from the demon, it knew its request was rejected.

"He lives! You were supposed to kill him"

"You may have a body demon, but you do not know a mortal's heart" Avernus said. "That will be your undoing"

"Such arrogance but it will not matter in the end, this one now has you in the open" The demon's eyes glowed blood red as the hall grew dark with an evil aura. Magic erupt from the sigils and demons were summoned to protect their master.

"Be on your guard, the demon will stop at nothing to end us!" the old mage said. "Focus on the leader if it falls, the rest will fall into disarray. "I will unravel the summoning circles I drew so long ago" Avernus went to one of the circles while the party faced rage demons, Morrigan and Wynne cast a cold spell to freeze the demons while Leliana and Shale supported them. Fenrir and Sten protected the old mage while he was casting his spell leaving Jenra, Alistair and Zevran to face the demon leader. The demon swung wildly at the men, it may have had Sophia's body and memories but it did not have her experience. Still the demon was dangerous as it was unpredictable…Zevran matched the demon blow for blow while Jenra and Alistair came from the side. It used its great strength to push the warriors away.

Jenra formed a claw of blood and slashed the demon in the back, its poison corroding Sophia's armor. The demon growled and swung as Jenra, Alistair came in and blocked the blow allowing the elf a clean blow at the demon. The demon was surrounded at all sides, not knowing what to do and its minions were falling by the wayside. Jenra used its confusion to impale the demon with his spirit brand, the demon kept going trying to stab at the young lord. Jenra caught the blade and started to melt the blade, he grabbed the sword and tossed it away…the demon was now open. Jenra opened his claws and aimed for the head; he grasped the head causing flesh and bone to melt away and then crushed the head. The headless remains of Sophia Dryden fell to floor. The battle ended when the last of the demon's fell, Avernus with on final effort closed the tear…no more demons entered this realm.

"It's over, the Veil is strong now…stronger at least" Avernus said. "With that done, I can experiment in peace…my research could help all wardens in the future"

"I don't know about this, he shouldn't be allowed to live" Alistair said.

"Such ruthless, Alistair…I didn't know you had it in you" Morrigan said.

"He's dangerous, there's nothing ruthless about being cautious"

"I'll let you continue your experiments, this power has some uses…but you will do it ethically" Jenra said. "No experiments"

Avernus sighed. "Limited but its better than nothing" he said. "I let you know if I made a breakthrough, provided you survive your journey…" Avernus walked away and headed back to the mage tower. Jenra was unsure the old mage would keep his word but he now owed Jenra, which counted for something he hoped. Levi walked up.

"You've done it, Jenra. Soldier's Peak is safe again" he said. "I don't know about letting that old geezer continue his work, he deserves the gallows if you ask me but I'll trust your judgement" Levi sighed. "Shame there was no proof to redeem my family"

Jenra placed a hand on his shoulder. "The past won't offer redemption, but the future is yet unwritten"

Levi chuckled. "Wise words, Warden" he said. "Anything the Wardens need, know that Levi the Coin is at their service…I await the return of the Warden to Soldier's Peak" The party left Levi to call some contacts to get Soldier's Peak operational and the party left for Orzammar. Jenra looked back at the fortress and saw a bright future for the Grey Wardens.

 _ **Onward to Orzammar! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	46. Chapter 46: Crisis of Kings

**Chapter 46: Crisis of Kings**

 _ **Frostback Mountain Pass**_

The Frostback Mountain Pass is a part of Gherlen's Pass in the Frostback Mountains that leads to the gates of Orzammar. Gherlen's Pass is the only safe route to cross the Frostback Mountains for year-round travel, unlike the more treacherous Sulcher's Pass. The party was back on the road towards Orzammar to gain the dwarves assistance against the Blight. As they continued through the pass, a twinge of pain coursed through Jenra's arm. It happened ever since he gained the power to use his tainted blood as a weapon. Leliana looked at Jenra with concern. "You okay, Jenra?"

"Y…yes, I'll be fine…" he said. "The pain will pass"

"You said that in the last fight…I knew we couldn't trust that Avernus" Leliana said.

"I took his offer because we need every resource available to stop the Blight" Jenra said. "What he said before…it struck with me, the cause is everything….and if I can't bring Howe to justice then the cause of the Grey Wardens is the only thing I have left for me"

Leliana shook her head. "Your life is more important than that I hope you know that" Jenra didn't answer. "Just be careful of your new powers, nothing good comes from anything related to blood magic" Jenra nodded. They got closer to Orzammar, and arrow flew past them and the party scrambled. In front of them were three warriors, an archer and a mage…just their luck that they would be attacked so close to the dwarven city.

They heard laughter from the leader of the band. "About time a Warden showed! Loghain sends his regards!" Without any warning, the warriors charged as the mage and archer readied their magic and arrows. Wynne placed the mage and archer in a sleep-like trance while Morrigan inflicted horrors in their dreams causing them to scream in terror while rolling in their sleep. The warriors were distracted by the screams allowing the rest of the party get their opening. Zevran was the first to charge, he threw a smoke ball in their direction and like the wind slit on of the warrior's throat. Sten and Fenrir charged, the hound tackled the second warrior and ripped his throat with his fangs. Sten grabbed the last warrior, ran him through and simply tossed him away. Shale went up to the mage and archer and simply crushed them with a grunt of annoyance. As quickly as the fight began, it was over.

"Headhunters…quality employment has really dwindled since Loghain hired me, it seems" Zevran said dryly.

"Makes sense, Loghain can't afford to send quality soldiers after us…not when he's too busy tearing Ferelden apart" Alistair said. "The Landsmeet can't come soon enough…"

Morrigan raised her brow. "Oh, come to accept becoming king have you?" she asked. "And here I thought you were running from any kind of responsibility"

"Uh-huh…as if the swamp witch would know about any responsibility"

"That's enough you two, let's get into the city and hurry…there may be more headhunters and we're out in the open" The party head up the stairs and saw a large market…it was busy despite being so out of the way in the mountains. "A market? This far out here?"

"It's a popular area for merchants and travelers to and from Orlais" Alistair said.

"I don't understand; if Orzammar is so distrustful of surfacers why allow them to have markets so close to the entrance of their city?" Wynne asked.

"It is by necessity, Orzammar is one of the last great thaigs…they have to trade with the surface or slowly be starved of resources because of the darkspawn" Shale said. "Though surfacers need a permit from the Merchant's Guild to set up a shop here" The party looked at the golem shocked. "What?"

"How did you know that? I thought you have no memories before Honnleath" Jenra said.

"I have heard dwarven travelers speak about this in Honnleath, it breaks up the monotony of the villagers" The party continued on their way, with Shale staying behind with a troubled look on its face. How did it know about that? And why did it feel a sense of nostalgia the closer they came to the dwarven city? It shook its head and caught up with the others. The party could here rumbling among the merchants that something was wrong…something about the city was closed and they couldn't sell their wares. There was also talk of a civil war but something told them that they weren't talking about the one that was already happening in Ferelden.

"This is troubling…" Wynne said.

"What do you think has happened in Orzammar?"

"One thing at a time, Alistair…let ensure we can get in first" When they reached the gates, they saw a dwarf arguing was with a man in heavy armor the showed the symbol of House Mac Tir. Jenra frowned at the people with the Loghain soldier; they had the symbol of the great bear…the symbol of the House Howe. What were they doing with a Mac Tir soldier?

"Veata! This land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kings" the guard said. "I cannot allow entry at this time"

The Mac Tir soldier frowned. "King Loghain demands the allegiance of the deshyr or lords or whatever you call them in your Assembly! I am his appointed messenger"

The dwarven guard scoffed not impressed with the man's bluster. "I don't care if you're the king's wiper; Orzammar will have none but its own until our throne is settled" The party came up to the gates and guard looked at them and sighed as he rubbed his brow. "By the Stone…more surfacers, wonderful…"

"I have urgent need to talk to your king" Jenra said.

The Mac Tir soldier looked at the party and crossed his arms. "Who doesn't? If I don't get in, no one should"

"Annoying meatbag…shall I crush it?" Shale asked.

"Wait for it, my rocky friend…I have a feeling blood will be in the air soon" Zevran said.

The guard crossed his arms. "Orzammar has no king, Endrin Aeducan returned to the Stone not three weeks ago, sick over the loss of his sons" he said. "The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing on a successor. If it is not settled soon, we risk civil war"

"A Blight is coming, and the dwarves are needed" Jenra said. "I have the treaty that obliges Orzammar to aid us" Jenra got the treaties out of his satchel and gave it to the guard. He looked it over carefully to ensure it was not a fraud, he gave a slight smirk.

"Well I'll be…welcome, Warden"

The soldier frowned. "The Wardens killed King Cailan and nearly doomed Ferelden! They're sworn enemies of King Loghain!"

"This is the royal seal that means only the Assembly is authorized to address it" the guard said. "Grey Warden, you and your comrades may pass"

"You're letting in a traitor? And a foreigner?" the soldier asked angrily. "In the name of King Loghain, I demand you execute this…stain on the honor of Ferelden!"

Jenra gave the man a cold look and looked him in the eye. "If you wish to execute me, be a man and do it by your own blade" he said. "Or are you a coward like your master?" The soldier looked around nervously as Jenra's companions gathered around their leader. The guard just looked on with a look of amusement on his face; he would not be looking for help from the dwarves. He stood down in seething anger. "I thought so, run to your false king. The dwarves will not hear him today"

"And tell him to send better sport than headhunters next time" Zevran said with a smirk.

"You…you'll regret this! King Loghain will see you quartered!" The soldier walked away with his tail between his legs like the lapdog he was. The guard crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Impressive, you Wardens have brass balls like the stories say" the guard said. "You are free to enter Orzammar, though I don't know what help you will find" The great gate opened and the party entered the thaig.

* * *

 _The dwarves are lauded for their craftsmanship, and the city of Orzammar is one of their finest works. Orzammar lies at the heart of the Frostback Mountains, deep underground. The city arcs outward from the royal palace, which is built around a natural lava vent, continually fountaining liquid rock, which both lights and heats the entire cavern. The topmost tier of Orzammar is home to the noble caste, with their palaces fanning out in both directions from the court of the king, as well as the Shaperate, which serves as a repository for all dwarven knowledge._

 _The lower tier is the Commons, where the merchant caste holds sway and where the finest works of Orzammar's craftsman are for sale. In the center of the river of lava, connected to the Commons by a causeway, are the Proving Grounds, a sacred arena where the dwarves, by ancient tradition, settle their disputes. On one side of the fiery river are the ruins of old dwarven palaces, fallen into disrepair, which the locals call Dust Town, now home to the city's casteless. On the other side of the river are the Deep Roads, which once joined the sprawling dwarven empire together, but now, after centuries of darkspawn incursions, are largely sealed off. Nearly all knowledge of this network of underground passages has been lost, even to its builders.-From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of A Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

 _ **Orzammar-The Hall of Heroes**_

The Hall of Heroes is the gateway for anyone who wishes to enter or leave the city of Orzammar. Subsequently, it serves a dual purpose; for any foreign ambassadors allowed inside Orzammar's walls will get a glimpse of not only of the dwarven living Ancestors but also to the Stone which the dwarves venerate. At the same time, all their brethren who are moving to the surface will have to leave under the heavy gaze of the Paragons at their backs. The party looked in awe, they were not in the city and they were already wowed by the sights. The dwarves were always known for their craftsmanship but there were no words for the level of art the dwarves had created. It was no wonder why the dwarves fought so hard against the endless horde of the darkspawn, losing all of this would be a great tragedy. However Alistair, Jenra and Shale could not enjoy the sights. Shale looked on silently, rare for the golem as images it never saw before flash in its head. What did it all mean?

Alistair frowned. "King Loghain…he's full of it…" he said. "He'll get his…right Jenra? Jenra?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, Alistair…I was thinking…"

"About what?"

"The men that were with Loghain's lapdog…they wore the emblem of the Howe family" Jenra said. "Rendon Howe murdered my family, but I'm starting to wonder if it was a part of Loghain's plans"

"For what purpose though?" Alistair asked.

"My family are Teyrnirs like House Mac Tir, which means if anything happened to the royal family we would be next in line for the throne" Jenra said. "My father once told my brother and I that he came very close to becoming King of Ferelden when King Maric disappeared"

"He did?"

Jenra nodded. "My father enjoyed much popularity among the nobles, so much so that it was almost unanimous" he said. "He declined, stating that it was his duty to serve the king not to become one himself"

"I see now…if your father was there when Loghain made his declaration after Cailan's death, the nobles would follow him without question" Alistair said. "Having someone who was not only close to the Couslands but also hated them would be advantageous to Loghain" Then Alistair had a sickening thought. "It all fits so well…too well, could Loghain really have thought that far ahead?"

"I don't know…just the very thought both angers and terrifies me" Jenra said. "But if it is…stopping Loghain has just become very personal to me"

 _ **What awaits the party in Orzammar? Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	47. Chapter 47:Unlikely Scholar

**Chapter 47: Unlikely Scholar**

 _The Memories tell us that our kingdom once reached far beneath the mountains, and that the thaigs were almost beyond counting. Kal-Sharok was the capital then, home to all the noble houses, and Orzammar was simply the home of the Miner and Smith castes. It was with the Tevinter Imperium that things changed. Paragon Garal moved the seat of power to Orzammar to more closely oversee the trade that began with the surface. It seemed that our people were entering a new age of prosperity._

 _The Memories hold no explanations for the coming of the darkspawn, only questions. At first, they were rumors, noises in the Deep Roads, a lost traveler here and there. The Warrior Caste sent men to patrol the road, and thought the matter settled. We did not know that while we searched for them, they were engaged in a search of their own. Sleeping deep in the Stone itself was the archdemon. They found him, and awakened him, and the Blight began._

 _The darkspawn poured out of the Deep Roads like smoke, then, and the Warrior Caste struggled to hold them back. Countless thaigs were lost in that first Blight. But, as ever, in the worst moments of our need, a Paragon arose. Paragon Aeducan led the defenses of Orzammar, and the dark horde was beaten back. The cost of victory, however, was great. Much of the Deep Roads were sealed to hold back the darkspawn, cutting off thaigs and even whole cities forever.-"Orzammar as a Kingdom," as told by Shaper Czibor_

 _ **Orzammar-Commons**_

The Orzammar Commons is the biggest district in Orzammar, as all the dwarves of Orzammar who have a caste, live there, except the noble caste. The Commons is the main place for surface dwarves, and other visitors, to conduct business in Orzammar or visit the Provings. The party went into the commons where they heard a large commotion. As they got closer there was two groups of heavily armed people glaring at each other, the air was thick with tension as the citizens close by cautiously kept their distance. An old dwarf in fine clothes came forward. "It is the Assembly who makes a king, and a king who nominates his successor. None of it is carried in the blood"

A young dwarf in heavy armor frowned. "Or, as now, when someone tries using the Assembly to pull a coup" he said. "Who's to say what my father said in his final hours when the usurper Harrowmont was the only one by his side?"

"I'll have you thrown in prison!"

"You've bitten off more than you can chew!"

"The air is heavy with blood…shouldn't we do something?" Leliana asked.

"I don't think the locals would approve of outsiders intervening in their affairs" Zevran said. "They may turn on us…"

A dwarf in red heavy armor came between the two groups before they come to blows. "Handlers! Separate these deshyrs in the Diamond Quarter! I will not have Bhelen incite a riot!"

A dwarf in grey armor frowned and quickly got out his hatchet. "You'll not speak that way about the man who should be king!" Before the dwarf in red could bring out his weapons, the dwarf in grey swept him of his feet and slammed his hatchet down on his chest killing the man instantly. The older dwarf fell to the floor and looked on in horror as one of his men came to his side. The citizens scattered as both sides prepared to tear each other apart. A horn blew as the city watch came; the two sides disengaged from one another and went their separate ways. The captain came to the dead man and closed his eyes as he frowned.

"Stone-blind idiots! Fighting in the commons like a bunch of dusters!" He saw as the party came forward and he sighed. "And all in front of outsiders as well…I find that sodding fool I'll have him exiled to the Legion" He faced his men. "Alert the Shaperate, they'll want to record this for the Memories"

He walked forward. "Veata, surfacer! You may be allowed to walk the commons but keep your place. Wardens or not, I want order"

"Quick to assume we'll just cause trouble, don't we?" Alistair asked.

"We have enough problems as it is, your prescience would add to it"

"We are not here to cause you trouble, I wish to gain your people's assistance in fighting the Blight" Jenra said. "Once we have what we need, we shall leave you in peace"

The captain snorted. "Peace…well, we have no king to hear you" he said. "You can join the shouting at the Assembly in the Diamond Quarter; just don't be surprised when they don't stop to listen to surface problems" He then sighed tiredly. "Bunch of deshyr lords bickering over sand. Bhelen, Harrowmont…is one so different? Ha! No Paragons here"

"Para…gons?" Leliana asked. "What is that?"

"Surfacers have no Paragons? You lot truly are lost in all that sky. They are the best of us, declared living ancestors" The captain then scoffed. "If you have to stay here, at least know us, go to the Shaper of Memories in the Shaperate. The true bright spot in the Diamond Quarter"

"Now if that's all, you should leave…I have to make sure those two sodding idiots don't cause more trouble" The captain left.

Alistair crossed his arms. "So charming…you could literally feel the hospitality" he said dryly. "We come all this way and the dwarves are this close to civil war, we really have some luck"

"You bas are all so chaotic, it's a wonder how you still function without purpose" Sten said. "The Ben-Hassrath would never allow this much dysfunction"

"Yes but at least we have more fun" Zevran said.

"Head to the Diamond Quarter, I'll join you after I replenish our supplies" Jenra said. "I have a feeling we'll be here for a while" Jenra and the party went their separate ways. The young lord headed for the markets. The markets were buzzing with activity filled with things Jenra had never seen before. He entered a store where a young girl was behind the counter sweeping the store. She stopped sweeping and looked at Jenra.

"Oh you're the Grey Warden everyone's talking about, welcome" she said.

"News travel around fast I see…"

"You're a good distraction from the problems we're having…sorry you had to see that, Orzammar is usually not this lively" she said. The young girl caught a glimpse of Jenra's sword and came behind him to check it out. The young girl didn't know what to make of this girl, he never met anyone so full of energy…it was refreshing if not a little exhausting. "Oh is that your sword? Poor thing…it looks like its on its last legs…"

Jenra looked at her. "Last leg? What?" Before she could answer and older man came from the back and gave the girl a stern look.

"Dagna, are you bothering the customers again?"

The young girl came at attention. "Sorry papa"

"Go sweep the outside, some sodding fool decided to make a mess out front"

"Yes papa" The young girl grabbed a broom and went outside.

"Apologies for my daughter, surfacer"

"It was no problem" Jenra got his supplies and was about to go back to the others to meet with the Assembly. He saw Dagna; taking a break from her work to read a book…it was a book on alchemy and magic, such a strange thing for a dwarf to read. He really shouldn't delay but what she said about Night-fang bothered him, he went over and got her attention.

"Oh, hello Warden"

"Please call me Jenra" he said. "Quite the book you're reading…is it common for dwarves to read a book on magic?"

"No, my people aren't interested in anything they can't use themselves" Dagna said. "I found this book one day when a delegate from Tevinter visited; he dropped his book on his way to the Diamond Quarter"

"I tried to give it back to him but only nobles are allowed in the Diamond Quarter" she said. "So I kept it and decided to read it, it was so fascinating that I became interested in the ins and outs of magic"

Jenra tilted his head. "But if I remember correctly, dwarves can't use magic"

"So? Just because I can't use magic doesn't mean I can't learn about it" Dagna said. "If I didn't find this book, I would have never discovered a world outside my own"

Jenra chuckled, her enthusiasm and passion was refreshing. It reminded him of himself in more simpler times. "Fair enough" he said. "By the way, what did you mean by my sword is on its last legs?"

"It's just what I said…there are large fractures on your sword, a couple of more battles and it will break" she said. "Though it not surprising, your sword has seen lots of action…I bet longer than you've had it"

"That's…right, Night-fang has been in my family for centuries" Jenra said impressed. "That's quite the eye you have"

"We dwarves have an eye for detail thanks to the Stone" Dagna said. "I can fix your sword if you want" Jenra was taken aback at her offer, she didn't look like much of a blacksmith but then again looks could be deceiving. Despite her confidence, the young lord was reluctant. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…yes, this blade…is only thing I have of my family left other than my mabari" Jenra said. "I can't just give it to anyone"

Dagna looked sad. "Oh, I see…" she said. "You have my word, Jenra, I'll take care of your sword as if it was my own" Jenra didn't look that convinced but the girl was very earnest and it looked like she didn't have any ulterior motives. He took out his blade and gave it to her, Dagna was touched that Jenra would trust her. "Thank you, I won't let you down" she said. The dwarven girl took the blade but then almost fell backwards. "Oh, human swords are heavier than I thought"

"By the way, where are going to work on Night-fang?"

Dagna smirked. "Follow me"

* * *

 _ **Dust Town**_

Dust Town is Orzammar's poorest district where the "casteless" dwarves dwell. The old palaces of Orzammar were located here but now it is only ruins. The dwarves living here have been so marginalized by society that they don't officially exist in city records. Here you may engage in smuggling, track down a thief, deal with a gang, or help the poor. Thieves and beggars make their homes here, since they have no caste and are thus not allowed to engage in activities that are reserved for the upper castes by law.

Jenra followed Dagna through a tunnel that led to a rundown district of Orzammar. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Dust Town, its where the casteless live"

"Casteless?"

"They are below even the Servant caste, they are born with no rights" she said sadly. "When they are branded was a tattoo to brand them"

"When they die they will not be with the Stone, as the higher castes believe that they would only weaken her" Dagna goes to state that the casteless serve as a reminder that in spite of the ravages of endless war with the darkspawn and other turmoil within the city, their lot could be far worse. The young lord was shocked at how terrible the conditions the district was, how could anyone place their own in this squalor was beyond him. Behind the grandness of Orzammar, it had lots of problems. But then he remembered some of the Alienages he's seen when visiting other nobles, human society was no better…it seems no matter the culture, there was always injustices. They came to a rundown mansion and went inside where they found a large forge, a tattooed man with a brown beard saw Dagna and laughed.

"Ah my favorite girl" he said. He raised his brow at Jenra. "Who's the human?"

"Edric, this is Jenra, he's a Grey Warden visiting here" she said. "He is allowing me to fix his sword" He came and examined the sword and smirked.

"Nice craftsmanship…for a human, well Dagna you know where the forge is" Dagna nodded and headed there. "Don't worry about your blade Warden, its in good hands with her"

"I'm sure it is, she seems very special"

"She is, one of the few casters up there that's willing to talk to us dusters like we're equals, maybe it's because she's strange or that she's young but it's a welcome sight" Edric said. "The only time a caster comes here is if they're dealing with the Carta or they want to have their daily dose kicking those that can't fight back"

"No matter the culture, injustice rears its ugly head it seems…"

"Yep…every time Dagna comes here, she risks someone catching her and if that happens she'll be disowned and become a duster like me" he said. "She's too good for that, she has the potential to become a Paragon" Edric looked at Jenra. "Your sword won't be ready for a while, in the meantime take one of our weapons on loan"

Jenra bowed. "Thank you, I'll be on my way, if you'll excuse me" Jenra left and headed for the Diamond quarter.

 _ **Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	48. Chapter 48: Orzammar Divided pt1

**Chapter 48: Orzammar Divided pt1**

 _We were losing the war against the darkspawn. Slowly. A few men at a time, but losing all the same. The Warrior Caste was dwindling with each generation as more able-bodied men perished in their prime without fathering sons. With each generation, more of the Deep Roads had to be sealed, more thaigs lost forever. The kings of Orzammar watched, and wondered how long it would be until nothing remained of our people but the Memories._

 _And then Paragon Caridin arose from the Smith Caste with a new weapon: Golems. Giant soldiers of living stone and metal, each one was an army. With the Paragon's golems, we began to retake the lands we had lost. For a while, there was hope that victory, final victory, was at the height of the war, Paragon Caridin disappeared, and with him, the means to make golems. Several forays were made into the Deep Roads to search for the Paragon, but nothing was ever found. Over time, the golems we had were damaged beyond repair, and we began our slide, once again, toward extinction.-"Orzammar as a Kingdom," as told by Shaper Czibor_

 _ **Orzammar-Diamond Quarter**_

The Diamond Quarter is the wealthiest and most influential district in Orzammar, sitting at the highest level of the vast tiered thaig. It houses many important organisations, such as the Shaperate, the Assembly, as well as the royalty of Orzammar in the palace. The nobles and other distinguished members of dwarven society live and mingle here, while dwarves of lower caste are generally forbidden to enter. However, it is no secret that noble hunters use bribery in order to enter this district. At certain times, permits may be auctioned off to merchants to peddle their wares in the Diamond Quarter, but only under unusual circumstances such as feasts or celebrations. Jenra met up with the rest of his comrades and saw that they were outside the Assembly, with an impatient look on their faces. "Jenra, you took your sweet time" Alistair said. "We thought the ground swallowed you or something"

"Apologies, I lost track of time" he said. "Have you met with the leaders yet?"

"We were promised an audience; it has been close to an hour…" Sten said annoyed. "All this talking instead of action, no wonder they are falling to the darkspawn"

"Shh, Sten not so loud…it was hard enough to just get into the city" Leliana said. She looked at Jenra. "Jenra, where is your sword?"

"I went to a blacksmith to have Night-fang repaired" he said. "They were kind enough to loan me one of their weapon"

"That's a surprise; you don't let that sword out of your sight"

"It is in good hands" In the distance, he could see one of the guards signaling the party to come inside. "Come on everyone, it looks like they'll see us now"

The Assembly, also known as the Assembly of the Clans, is the central legislative political body of the dwarven kingdoms. In Orzammar, it is housed in the Chamber of the Assembly in the Diamond Quarter and is second in influence only to the king or queen of Orzammar and capable in many instances of superseding their power. All the members of the Assembly come from the noblest houses of Orzammar and no other caste is represented in there.

In the ancient dwarven empire, at least since the times of the First Blight, each kingdom had its own Assembly, which however maintained allegiance to the capital of the empire, Orzammar. However, after Orzammar discovered in 9:12 Dragon that Kal-Sharok survived, the Assembly of Kal-Sharok refuses to recognize the king or queen of Orzammar, despite Orzammar's protests. It is also known that the members of Kal-Sharok's Assembly may originate from any caste, not just noble caste, and the Assembly's meetings are held in the Sharokovar thaig.

"Your mind has gone to dust if you think we would pass such a writ, half our houses would go broke without the surface trade" A blonde haired dwarf said.

"The proposal is only effective until we have a king to ensure we are respected by the surfacers!" the dark haired dwarf said.

The blonde dwarf frowned. "Leaving you conveniently positioned to take over all contracts; I'll see your head on a pike, first!"

"Hmm, lively…reminds me of the courts back in Antiva" Zevran said amused.

An older dwarf in the middle of the Assembly sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Deshyrs, lords, and ladies of the Assembly: I've already doubled the guards to prevent violence. Must I summon more?" Alas his calls for order went ignored as the two dwarves continued to bicker.

"Steward Bandelor, Bhelen's sympathizers are tying our hands with trivialities! They may as well open us to the sky!"

A woman raised her arms. "I suggest we put the matter to a vote"

Another man called out. "And I suggest you have a taste of my family's mace…"

Steward Bandelor frowned, he had enough of this. "Enough! The Assembly is in recess until the members can regain control of their emotions!" He saw the party and walked over to meet them, as the deshyrs scattered…in the distance two dwarves spoke to their aides.

"Tell Lord Bhelen's people that I have found an opening for our future king…"

"Alert Lord Harrowmont of the Wardens, we may be able to turn this to our favor…"

Back in the hall, Bandelor sighed in relief to finally be away from the bickering nobles. "Stone-forsaken fools and dusters…" he said under his breath. "Warden, apologies that you had to see that disgraceful display…the Assembly isn't like this usually"

"Pay it no mind, good ser…we have similar problems back on the surface"

"Madness is universal it seems…" he said. "I welcome you to Orzammar, Warden. Respect for your role is great but I'm afraid you won't receive a proper hearing until we have a king on the throne"

"The Blight won't wait that long, I'm afraid" Wynne said.

"Troubling, but it will still seem distant compared to the empty throne…The Assembly is blind to all else" the old dwarf said. "They're stone for stone; I wouldn't put any coin on the outcome"

"Is there any way for this stalemate to break?" Jenra asked.

"I admit, Warden, I am at a loss myself…it lies with Prince Bhelen or Lord Harrowmont and they are slow to trust anyone in these uncertain times" Bandelor said with a sigh. "I only wish there was more I could do for you" With nothing more to do here, the party left to figure out their next move.

Alistair sighed. "What now, Jenra? He was very clear that the dwarves can't help us…"

"Honestly…I don't know, we can try to find the Dalish but without knowing where they are, it would take time"

"Time we do not have…" Alistair looked past Jenra and saw a black haired dwarf walking towards him. "Looks like we have company…" The party turned to the dwarf.

"Warden, welcome. It is always a blessing for Orzammar to host your order"

Jenra crossed his arms. "And who are you?"

"Apologies for my rudeness, I am Vartag Gavorn, top advisor to our good Prince Bhelen" he said. "The good prince wishes to know why a Warden walks these halls"

"There is a Blight on the surface" Jenra said. "And the treaty I hold obliges Orzammar to send troops to the surface"

"We would like to help you, Warden but your treaty only compels our king to which we are sadly lacking right now"

"So we've heard" Leliana said. "Can we speak to Prince Bhelen on the matter?"

"Prince Bhelen is always honored to meet with the Wardens" Gavorn said. "I shall talk with him to arrange an audience…a messenger will come to you when its time"

"It shall be a pleasure to talk with his majesty" Gavorn turned away and Jenra faced his comrades. "I suppose we should find some lodgings while we wait" The party headed for the commons, only to be stopped by a red headed dwarf. "Can I help you?"

"You are the Warden, yes?"

"I am"

"Ah, good I am Dulin Forender, second to Lord Harrowmont, King Endrin's own choice as successor" he said. "Word is spreading that the surface may surface may suffer a Blight." He gave Jenra an amulet. "Lord Harrowmont would like to discuss the matter with you in person, show this to the guards at his estate and they will allow you entrance"

"I shall go see him at once then…"

"He will be honored to host you" He walked away. The party headed to an inn in the commons to discuss what just happened.

"We couldn't get any help and now all of the sudden, we're the most popular people in Orzammar" Alistair said. "Lucky us"

"They have decided to use us as pawns in their bid for the dwarven throne, this is a dangerous predicament to be in" Wynne said.

"Bhelen or Harrowmont is our key to gaining the dwarves…we have no choice but to play their game" Leliana said.

"And whoever we decide to ally with, we will suffer the wrath of the side not chosen and possibly their allies too" Zevran said. "So fearless leader, how shall we go about this?"

Jenra crossed his arms. "Before we do anything, we should talk to them first"

"What's the point? We choose one and gain the dwarves, simple as that" Sten said.

"If we go into this blind, we could end up making things worse for the rest of Orzammar" Jenra said. "I rather not have the misfortunes of innocents on my conscience"

"We'll split up into two groups, one will talk to Bhelen and the other will talk to Harrowmont" he said. "Once that's done, we decide who we ally ourselves with…and it has to be unanimous"

"Wonderful…no pressure or anything" The party went to bed for the night and the next day they went to the Diamond Quarter. A messenger from the royal palace walked up to them and told them that Bhelen would be expecting them. Jenra would go to meet Bhelen while Alistair would meet with Harrowmont; they would also have back up just in case things turned sour.

The Orzammar Royal Palace is the residence of the royal family of Orzammar as well as a meeting place for the nobles. Endrin Aeducan was King of Orzammar before his untimely death three weeks ago. Endrin was only the second child of King Ansgar Aeducan but became heir to the throne when he convinced his elder brother to fight in a Proving against a convicted murderer, thus resulting in his brother's death. He was the most respected king in four generations; he restored Orzammar's contact with Kal-Sharok, the only other known great thaig to survive the First Blight. With the king's death and the stalemate in the Assembly, the future of Orzammar is left uncertain.

Jenra, Morrigan, Leliana and Fenrir came to the place to meet with Bhelen. There was sense of tension and unease when they arrived. The soldiers were on edge, jumping at every little they saw and heard…despite being safe in the royal palace. Gavorn was there to greet him, and led them to main study where a dwarven man in sliver armor was waiting. "Welcome Warden, I am Prince Bhelen"

"Your majesty" Jenra said. He looked back and saw some of the guards looking at the party with great suspicion. "Your men seems to be a bit…on edge"

"No thanks to that usurper, Harrowmont…the old fool claims he wants a peaceful resolution" he said. "Then his allies attack in the middle of the public, disgraceful…"

"There have even been attempts on my life here in my home; Harrowmont would sink to any low to claim the throne"

"That's all well and good, sire but I'm not here because of dwarven politics" Jenra stated. "I'm here because I need aid against the Blight and I want to know how you can help me with that"

Bhelen smirked. "No nonsense and straight to the point, you would have made an excellent dwarf" he said. "Very well, let us discuss how we can help each other"

 _ **Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	49. Chapter 49: Orzammar Divided pt2

**Chapter 49: Orzammar Divided pt2**

 _ **Orzammar-The Royal Palace**_

Prince Bhelen Aeducan, third of King Endrin's children, Bhelen has always been considered the last and least of his family. Not the heir, nor the favorite, and not as accomplished as either sibling, Bhelen's most notable trait was his ability to cause trouble for his house and father, the king which has contributed to his less than ideal reputation among Orzammar. However as much of a black sheep he is among the noble caste, Bhelen is not to be underestimated…his cunning allowed the young prince to quickly rise as King Endrin's sole heir, though there have been questions on how he was able to such a thing.

Jenra, Leliana, and Morrigan walked out of the royal chamber after talking with Prince Bhelen. They had talked about what could be done to break the deadlock, some of the tasks Bhelen and his second provided troubled Jenra and Leliana. There was no doubt about Bhelen, he was ruthless beyond contempt and it troubled Jenra how the young prince could rule Orzammar. However he couldn't know the optics of the situation without discussing it with Alistair, who was meeting with Lord Harowmont.

"I hope we do not have to ally ourselves with that man…" Leliana said. "He makes my skin crawl"

"Bhelen is certainly a man of ambition…but he could be the change Orzammar desperately needs" Morrigan said. "Orzammar is quickly becoming a ruin like ancient Arlathan, and the fools are too stubborn to realize it"

"But what that ambition turns into…that is what scares me…" Leliana looked around; someone was missing from their group. "Oh dear, Fenrir has run off again Jenra"

Jenra sighed. "I'll look for him, wait for me outside" he said. He went to look for the mabari. "I swear that hound will be the death of me…" As he turned the corner, he could hear the happy panting of Fenrir as well as laughter from a woman. He saw his hound getting attention from a red haired.

"Fenrir" The hound looked back and came to his master's side looking like he did nothing wrong. "Apologies milady, my mabari have a tendency to wander when something interesting catches his attention"

The woman looked at hound with awe. "So that's a mabari, I've only heard stories from my sister about them…they're much bigger than I thought" She then looked at Jenra. "You're the Warden that met with Bhelen"

"My name is Jenra"

The woman smiled. "Rica" They saw Bhelen talking to his men, and Rica could only give a lovelorn sigh and smiled. "Isn't he wonderful?"

"He's…something…"

"Harrowmont and the other nobles would call him a monster, but would a monster take you and your family off the streets for nothing in return?" Jenra noticed the brand under Rica's eye.

"You're one of the casteless…"

Rica looked at him shocked but then gave a sad look. "So you know us…? Yes, I am casteless" she said. "To the other castes, we are seen as trash and criminals…but what else is there? We either starve or join the Carta….or in my case be a noble hunter" Noble hunter is the title applied to dwarves who seek to improve their life and advance their social status in the rigidly defined caste system of Orzammar by seducing members of higher castes and siring children with them. Most noble hunters are female and part of the casteless. The group's somewhat derogatory name derives from the fact that noble hunters are typically pursuing members of the noble caste. "But when Bhelen becomes king, that will change…he will make things better for the casteless"

"Are you…?"

"Yes, I am pregnant…with Bhelen's child" She said holding her belly. "It's wonderful…but also terrifying. If my child is a boy, my family is secured…when Bhelen becomes king, he'll be his heir but if it's a girl…then it's back to Dust Town, back to begging…back to starving" The dwarven caste system operates upon the principle that dwarves inherit their caste from their same-sex parent. In practice this means that if a woman is married to a man of a different caste, her son would be the same caste as his father while the daughter will inherit her mother's caste. In such cases, however, the family would normally live in the house of the parent who belongs to a higher caste. Due to this system, as well as because dwarves have a low fertility rate, the noble hunters are a valuable asset to the dwindling dwarven society. Beyond practicality, noblemen enjoy the status of having a beautiful and sophisticated noble hunter as a paramour as well, so the mutually beneficial system perpetuates itself.

In order to make themselves especially attractive, noble hunters undertake extensive training in elocution, singing, elven poetry, musical instruments such as the string-harp, and even gossip, and enjoy cosmetic enhancements such as gold-capped teeth, making them into the most educated and sophisticated of the casteless dwarves. Few casteless presumably set out to become noble hunters of their own accord but most are funded by a "patron" and thus groomed to make them more attractive to higher-caste dwarves. Considering that the nobles rarely set foot outside of the Diamond Quarter, noble hunters have to use bribery in order to enter this district, a practice which is well-known but ignored by the rest of society; however the bribes are costly, so usually only noble hunters with patrons can afford it. Should the gamble work, the noble hunter becomes a concubine, an official member of the higher caste's household so long as the child lives. The patron of a casteless noble hunter can then claim to be immediate family, such as an uncle, and can join the house of the higher-caste dwarf along with the rest of the noble hunter's family, since the Shaperate does not keep lineage records of the casteless to contradict this claim.

While casteless dwarves are disdained by the higher castes, noble hunters, paradoxically, are looked upon with a certain respect by nobles, as they can provide children and thus more members to higher caste Houses. With dwarven birthrates dipping dangerously low, any plan to supply noble houses with more children is welcomed. In spite of this, it is unknown whether noble wives censure noble hunters or tolerate them as a necessary fact of life.

Jenra frowned. "He would throw you out because you had a girl?!"

"Bhelen wouldn't…he's far too kind for that but it would be expected of him from his House and from our society" Rica said sadly. "Harrowmont sees no value in the casteless…in fact he hates us, if left up to him, he would exterminate us at the cheers of the other castes"

She then looked at Jenra. "Look at me rambling on…I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me rant" she said. "But thank you for listening; you're the only one other than Bhelen that's willing to listen"

"Y…yes, I…I should be on my way" Jenra said. "Rica, I wish you great fortunes in your future"

* * *

 _My Lord Harrowmont,_

 _My guilt weighs heavily on me, and I know now that I was a fool. Only a fool would cut out his own heart and burn it for the sake of appearances. I allowed the Assembly to send my child to exile and death because I feared an inquiry into Trian's murder would taint our house with scandal. You have been my rock and my shield these long months and for that I thank you. But I must ask for one thing more. I wish to discover if my child survived. Even the smallest trace will set my mind at ease. Send your men, your scouts, anyone who will go! Bhelen thinks I am mad. He says that if word spreads of my wish, our House will be undone. He doesn't know that Aeducan is already lost. I destroyed us when I sacrificed what was most precious. Please, Pyral, help me. I come to you not as a king, but as a father.-A note from the late King Endrin Aeducan._

 _ **Orzammar-Harrowmont Estate**_

House Harrowmont was one of the oldest noble houses of the dwarves, as old as Orzammar itself. Lord Pyral Harrowmont is the High-General of Orzammar, a deshyr in the Assembly, and King Endrin Aeducan's second as well as oldest friend. A traditionalist, he is well known for being an able administrator and has authored many compromises in the ever-warring Assembly. When Harrowmont announced his bid for becoming Orzammar's King it was a surprise to the rest of the noble caste for he was not known for ambitions as the rest of deshyrs in the Assembly. It was even more of a surprise when Harrowmont stated that King Endrin chose him as his successor instead of his sole heir Prince Bhelen. The two men's bid for the throne and the Assembly's own stalemate threatens to tear Orzammar apart in civil war.

Alistair, Wynne, Sten and Zevran went to see Harrowmont in his chambers, the old dwarf at first looked at him confused…he was expecting Jenra but when Alistair explained that he was a Warden also the conversations started. "A Blight is on the surface, correct?"

"Yes, it is spreading fast and Ferelden is not prepared to face it" Alistair said. "The Dwarves assistance would be greatly appreciated"

"I wish I could help but…as long as the Assembly is deadlocked, Orzammar cannot aid you"

"Lord Harrowmont, if I may…we are quite new to dwarven politics" Wynne said. "Please if you could enlighten us"

"King Endrin was called to the Stone three weeks due failing health, both I and Bhelen laid claim to the throne in front of the Assembly" Harrowmont said. "Each of us had done our share to prove ourselves worthy which causes the deadlock you see now"

"Bhelen is King Endrin's son, right? Wouldn't he be the legitimate heir?" Alistair asked.

Forender scoffed. "Bhelen is an embarrassment compared to his two older brothers" he said. "But alas, they are not with us…" Bhelen had two older brothers Trian and Duran. The oldest one Trian was seen as the logical choice for an heir, but many believe that he will be a terrible king. Furthermore, he doesn't have enough support in the Assembly to be easily elected as a king. The second oldest Duran was popular among his caste and the people of Orzammar…it was thought that he would be the most likely heir to the throne. Harrowmont was vague on the details but something happened between the brothers, Trian was found dead and Duran was exiled to the Deep Roads.

"One prince dead and the other exiled, leaving the least popular prince to become the only heir of a dying king" Zevran said. "Interesting coincidence…"

"King Endrin thought so himself and so on his death bed he chose me to become his successor" Harrowmont sighed. "I had no plans to become king, in fact I wish I wasn't chosen but I will do what needs to be done for the sake of Orzammar"

"Prioritizing the needs of the many above your own…wise, more bas should think more like you" Sten said.

"There may be ways for you to break the deadlock…" Forender said. "Lord Harrowmont and Bhelen have been looking into dealing with Jarvia of the Carta"

"Carta?"

"A powerful crime syndicate made up of dwarves, they specialize in smuggling lyrium, weapons and slaves" Zevran said. "They're quite widespread in Thedas; every big name in the underworld has done business with them at least once…including the Crows"

"Jarvia was once lieutenant to the Carta's last leader Beraht, she has been a thorn in Orzammar's side for many months" Harrowmont said. "The Assembly would like nothing more than to erase the woman, but she has more lives than there are nugs…help me get rid of her and you will have your army"

Alistair crossed his arms. "And if that doesn't break deadlock?"

"Then Lord Harrowmont or Bhelen must be chosen by a Paragon, a living ancestor, next to the King or Queen…a Paragon has the most influence" Forender said. "The only Paragon within the last four generations is Branka, but she is currently leading an expedition in the Deep Roads…by the ancestors I hope it doesn't come to that"

"Why? Did something happen?" Wynne asked.

"She went down to find the Anvil of the Void, something we thought was lost to the darkspawn, and we haven't heard from them in a long time" Harrowmont said. "We have sent search parties but none have been successful in finding her…"

"I see, we'll see what we can do…I can't promise anything" Alistair said.

"For the sake of the surface and Orzammar, I pray that this deadlock is broken"

* * *

 _ **Orzammar-Commons**_

The party reunited in the commons to look at their options, most of the party seemed to believe that Harrowmont was the way to go. From what Alistair said, Harrowmont was the honorable sort; he would keep his word in aiding them against the Blight. Jenra however was not so sure…his talk with Rica, Bhelen's lover, made him see the young prince a different way. He couldn't get over the way the woman sounded, lovesick to be sure but there was also something else…there was hope, hope that things that could be better for the casteless something that Harrowmont didn't even care about. Jenra shook his head, why did he even care? The affairs of the dwarves were theirs…all he needed was an army to stand against the Blight.

"Jenra"

"Huh?"

"We're going to go after Jarvia to see if we can't break this deadlock" Alistair said. "You good with this?"

"Uh, yes"

"Are you okay? You've been silent since we got back"

"I'm fine, let's go deal with this Jarvia" The party headed for Dust Town.

 _ **A conflict between duty and conscience is brewing within Jenra. Which will he choose? Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	50. Chapter 50: Attack of the Carta

**Chapter 50: Attack of the Carta**

 _The caste system in Orzammar includes many groups of privilege-the nobility and the warriors above all others, but to a lesser degree the merchants and the smiths and the miners. Tradition establishes a clear hierarchy. But as in any culture with an upper class, there is also a clear underclass. These unfortunates, the so-called "casteless," are believed to be descendants of criminals and other undesirables. They have been looked down upon since Orzammar's foundation. They have taken up residence in a place called "Dust Town," a crumbling ruin on the fringe of Orzammar's common areas. Orzammar society considers these casteless lower than even the Servant Caste (indeed, the casteless are not allowed to become servants, as it is too honorable a position). They are seen as little better than animals, their faces branded at birth to mark them as the bastard children of the kingdom. Their home district, little more than a slum, is a haven for crime, organized and otherwise. Orzammar's guards seemingly cannot be bothered to patrol its streets. The best that most casteless dwarves can hope for is a life at the whim of a local crime lord, ended abruptly by violence or an overabundance of toxic lichen ale._

 _Even so, there is some hope for the casteless, a dangling rope that offers a way up into greater Orzammar society. Since a dwarf's caste is determined by the parent of the same sex, the male child of a nobleman is part of that noble's house and caste. Strangely, it is acceptable for casteless women to train in the arts of courtly romance to woo nobles and warriors; they are known as "noble hunters." Any male born from such a union is considered a joyous event, considering the low rate of dwarven fertility. The mother and entire family are then taken in by the father's house, although they retain their caste. The dwarves we know on the surface are also considered casteless once they leave Orzammar, although this is only relevant to those who return-if they are allowed to return at all. Dwarves who leave for the surface (the "sun-touched," as they're often called behind their backs) lose their connection to the Stone and the favor of the ancestors, and thus are worthy of little more than pity, for upon dying they are said to be lost to the Stone forever. Put that way, it seems a sad existence indeed.-From Stone Halls of the Dwarves by Brother Genitivi, Chantry scholar_

 _ **Dust Town**_

The Carta is a powerful and ancient dwarven crime syndicate headquartered in Dust Town in Orzammar. Once headed by Beraht, it has since passed through the hands of his lieutenants Jarvia and Karshol. The ranks of the Carta are composed of casteless dwarves who are forced to resort to crime to survive. Given no other alternatives in the grim world of Dust Town, and restricted from performing legitimate work, few casteless dwarves can resist joining with the Carta for their livelihood.

In recent years the Carta and its dealings have become a threat to even Orzammar itself as the "dusters" boldly walked the streets of Orzammar during the Fifth Blight, enacting an extortion and intimidation racket upon merchants in the Commons. Carta dwarves specialize in smuggling lyrium, weapons, and slaves, and they command a formidable racket in Dust Town, patronizing prostitutes, beggars, and businesses. They came into Dust Town, asking for information on Jarvia, the Carta's leader; however they soon hit a wall as most of the inhabitants would talk to them. Some fled when they heard the name Carta; some were just distrustful of the party…those would talk to them were looking for coin but with how things were going, it might take coin to loosen their lips.

"Well, aren't you an interesting sight" The party saw a casteless woman dressed in rags came forward. "You don't see a lot of surfacers down here in Dust Town"

"Who are you?" Jenra asked.

"Nadezda, I've been watching you people asking about Jarvia and the Carta…you got a death wish of something?" She asked. "Hmm, guessing from how well you are equipped, you're the latest pawns of the nobles to try and get Jarvia"

"Trust us, we rather not have to go through this but we need the nobles help to fight the Blight on the surface" Alistair said. "So tell us, do you know about Jarvia?"

"I do, I used to run with her" Nadezda said. "Jarvia took over the Carta not more than a year ago, and already she's got every duster with both legs bearing swords for her"

"It sounds like this Jarvia inspires much loyalty" Leliana said.

"More like she inspires false hope, here in Dust Town you're born with nothing and you die with nothing" she said. "Someone give more than you've ever had and you'll follow them into a darkspawn horde if given the chance"

"Sounds like you don't care for her much" Jenra said.

Nadezda chuckled bitterly. "That's an understatement, human…Jarvia backstabbed many to get where she is, me included"

"Do you know where we can find the hideout?"

"I don't know, it's been a long time since I was in the Carta…I might need something to help me remember…"Jenra sighed and got out a few pieces of gold, he gave it to Nadezda and the woman smirked. "Check the old estate to the north" she said. "I would be careful, if I were you…Jarvia is likely to have traps all over the hideout…she's as paranoid as they come"

"You have my thanks"

"No thank you, and when you find Jarvia…give her a good stab in the gut for me" The party headed north for the old estate. Inside were a large empty room and about a dozen guards, they turned and faced the party.

"What are you doing here?!" The Cartra guards charged the party, and the fight began. One of the guards struck Jenra in the back with a maul and Fenrir leapt to dwarf gnawing at his heels. Jenra got up and cut the guard down with axe…he overshot his swing and almost hit Alistair.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry! I'm not used to using an axe" It was a strange feeling not using Night-fang, but with some adjustments Jenra was better able to control his swings. Three dwarves attacked Shale but the golem simply tossed them aside like they were nothing. Wynne and Morrigan were having trouble due to the dwarves natural resistance to magic, luckily resistance did not mean immune as eventually they fell to their spells. Zevran cut through to the archers and cut them down before they could fire their crossbows. Eventually the battle ended with one of the guards left alive and begging for his life.

"D…don't kill me! Sodding ancestors, what do they teach you on the surface? You fight like a bleedin' archdemon!" the guard said. "Sweet bloody Stone, look at them all!"

"Where is your base? This certainly can't be all to it" The guard was silent. "Need I remind you that you're only alive because of our mercy, you can join your friends if you wish"

"Y…you don't understand, Jarvia is as ruthless as they come" he said fearfully. "You cross her and it's not just you that suffer, it's your family and your friends"

"You have nothing to fear, Jarvia will be a dead woman soon" Zevran said.

"Sodding hell, you're all crazy…the base is below the city. Y…you can get it through the wall of the house on this row" He gave Jenra a finger bone token. "Put this token through the slot and it'll open"

"Will…will you let me go now?"

"Go and you'd best lock your doors until you hear Jarvia is no more…safer that way"

The guard eyes went wide; he was expecting Jenra to kill him. "R…really? Oh, thank you. You're a…a good person. How do they say it? The ancestors have shown their favor. Bless you!" The guard ran off and the party checked the walls, Jenra checked the furthest room and saw a slot. He took out the token and placed it into the slot...there was a click and the doors open revealing a path forward. They walked through the passage and found more guards in their way…

"What's the password?"

"Uh oh…"

The guards soon got out their weapons. "Intruders!" The battles continued as they charged the party. Wynne cast a repulsion rune to give the others room, while Leliana took down their archers. Alistair charged one of the guards and slammed him against the wall and cut the guard's head off. Sten was surrounded by guards and swung around at furious speeds to cut down them down. It was done, the guards were all dead and they could continue on.

"We should hurry, there's no way the other guards didn't hear that last battle" Zevran came in front of Alistair and stopped him. He checked the floor and saw the sliver of a copper wire…he sliced the wire and flames erupted from the walls. "Well…that happened…"

"Everyone watch your step…" Jarvia's hideout was a large network of tunnels underneath Orzammar; it was no wonder why the nobles were having so much trouble taking out the Carta. With these tunnels they could appear and disappear at will and Orzammar's guards would be able to predict where they were coming from or be able to stop them. At every corner, there was guard in their way or a trap that needed to be disabled…at one point they party actually hit a dead end and had to face mages. Apparently the Carta had no problem hiring mercenaries from the surface into their ranks and according to Zevran mages were actually sought after due to their magic. As they continued, the party heard sounds of bells…the Carta were pouring out of rooms to fight them.

Despite being outnumbered, it was a bloodbath as the party carved and burned their way to Jarvia...the Carta were getting so desperate that were throwing prisoners and captured slaves at them. It didn't work however as the prisoners and slaves either turned on the Carta or ran away leaving their tormentors to their fate. Pretty soon Carta members started to run when heard the sound of the party's footsteps. Before too long, they made it to Javia's chambers with little to no opposition…despite that, the party was on their guard there was no telling what the Carta leader had planned for them. They opened the door and Jarvia was waiting for them.

"So the nobles finally realized we're taking the city and yet still can't be bothered to send their own men" Jarvia said. "So who sent you? Probably Harrowmont or Bhelen in their bids to be king…"

"Well, you picked the wrong side stranger. It doesn't matter whose king, as long as there's a queen!"

"You say that as if we should be impressed…" Sten said.

"You should surrender, this won't end well for you" Alistair said.

"Cocky little shits, aren't you?" Jarvia said. "Kill them! But leave the mouthy one alive: I have plans for him"

"Alistair, you have an admirer…how adorable" Morrigan said.

"Me?! What about Sten? He was mouthy too!"

"You just have that look, my friend" Zevran said.

Alistair groaned. "Wonderful…" The Carta charged while Jarvia ran away, she was going to sacrifice her men to save her skin. Wynne and Morrigan started a grease fire to burn the approaching guards while Jenra and Alistair cut their way through the stragglers to get to Jarvia. Whenever they were close, Jarvia would pull out a smoke bomb and run away as more guard came in to attack them. Zevran and Sten ran interference while Fenrir and Shale killed the archers. Leliana lit an arrow on fire and aimed at the barrels, causing it to explode and Jarvia fell to the floor from the blast. When Jenra and Alistair caught up to leader, she was about to use another smoke bomb, Alistair cut her arm off and Jenra came in with the finishing blow. Jarvia fell to the ground and died in a pool of her own blood. As quickly as it began, the battle was over…despite Jarvia's reputation the battle was quite anticlimactic. The party left and headed back to the Diamond Quarter.

 _ **The Carta was child's play but will be enough to move things along in the Assembly? Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	51. Chapter 51: A Paragon of Her Kind pt1

**Chapter 51: A Paragon of Her Kind** **pt 1**

 _The criteria the dwarves use to name a Paragon never cease to fascinate me. While a relatively rare distinction, it seems almost any achievement of significance warrants the title. Some Paragons are the victors of great battles. Others write books or songs. The only common thread is an act that betters or sustains the dwarven way of life in some notable fashion. Aeducan is among the oldest and perhaps most famous Paragons. Not to be confused with his descendent, King Endrin Aeducan, this prior Aeducan was a humble member of the Warrior Caste whose brave leadership during the First Blight saved Orzammar. When other thaigs were lost, Aeducan claimed defeated—but his service made him a hero. History now remembers Aeducan as the quintessential Paragon._

 _Other Paragons have been more controversial. Caridin, a master smith, created the powerful golems who helped the dwarves immeasurably in their battle with the darkspawn. Caridin then disappeared amid much speculation, taking the secret of his craft with him. There is also Astyth the Grey, a Paragon of the Warrior Caste. She was famous for her skills in unarmed combat and cut out her own tongue to focus on the art without distraction. An order of female dwarven warriors known as the Silent Sisters persists; they remove their tongues in her honor._

 _But these are the most well-known of the dwarven Paragons. Others have earned the rank over the ages for far less noble pursuits. I've found references to Paragons who made their names writing particularly good rhymes or brewing stronger ales. Then there's the Paragon named Varen, who separated from his legion and lost his way in the Deep Roads. Varen nearly starved to death before breaking down and eating a nug, believing at the time as appetizing to dwarves as a rat. Devouring the creature not only saved his life but opened his palate to a new world of flavor. When they finally found him, Varen was fatter than ever and raving about the miraculous subtleties of nug flesh. The creatures are now considered a dwarven delicacy.—From Stone Halls of the Dwarves by Brother Genitivi, Chantry scholar_

 _ **The Assembly**_

The party went back to the Assembly where they saw Steward Bandelor outside the chamber tiredly rubbing his forehead. He looked up and saw them approach… finally relief from dealing with the bickering deshyrs. "Warden, welcome back to our halls"

"Has there been any change with the Assembly?"

Bandelor sighed. "You could say that…there have been reports saying Jarvia of the Carta is no more" he said. "Harrowmont and Bhelen's allies took no time in claiming credit"

"That was fast…Jarvia's body hasn't even cooled yet and the nobles know of her death" Zevran said.

"From the way, you're talking…I'm guessing you had something to do with her death" the old dwarf said. "On behalf of the nobles, I thank you…unfortunately you will not be credited for it"

"We didn't do it to gain recognition, we did it because time is of the essence" Jenra said.

"Yes…about that, the stakes have been raised, Bhelen's allies are forcing a vote in two days" Bandelor said. "By law, that prevents the Assembly from hearing any other pleas"

"But it would just be another deadlock, right?" Leliana asked. "What's the point?"

"If things are as desperate as it seems, both sides might try to eliminate the other's allies to gain the advantage for the vote" Zevran said. "Dwarven politics truly is cutthroat…"

"You are right…unfortunately; there is only so much the city guards can do. Jarvia and the deadlock have stretched them thin" Bandelor said. "There's no other way…we need to find Branka" He looked at the party. "For the sake of Orzammar, please find Paragon Branka"

"That may be a problem…the Deep Roads stretches throughout Thedas, there's no telling how long it would take or even if she's alive" Alistair said. "We may need something to point us in the right direction"

"Check the Shaperate, Branka was looking for the Ortan Thaig…the Shaperate may have a copy of the map"

"Understood, we'll head there now"

* * *

 _ **Orzammar-Commons**_

The party came from the Shaparate with a map of the Deep Roads, the large underground roads connecting the dwarven cites of old. The map was ancient; from a time before the Blight and the darkspawn…the Shaper of Memories warned that some passages on the map would be blocked. According to Alistair, usually the Deep Roads were full of darkspawn but oddly enough they're safer to travel during the Blight which explained the lack of guard to entrance to the roads.

Up ahead a red-headed dwarf in dark red armor came up to them. "There you are. I thought I'd spoken to a Grey Warden, but for reason I'd chalked it up to the drink" the dwarf said. "Hear you're looking for Branka and uh, I need a favor"

"You are very quick to ask for favors from people you just met" Jenra said.

"The name's Oghren, warrior for House Branka and the husband of our house's head"

"Wait, the nobles said that Branka brought her whole house with her…why are you still here?" Alistair asked.

"Me and Branka are a bit on the outs these days, but I'm still her husband" Oghren said. "More than that, I'm the only one who cares about her as a person, not some symbol to leave in the Deep Roads where she can't offend anyone"

"I know what Branka wanted and how she was looking, I can help you in ways that map can't" he said. "So how 'bout it? You help me and I help you"

Alistair crossed his arms. "I don't know…we're pretty much at full capacity with crazy at the moment"

Oghren smirked. "It's the Deep Roads; you'll need a little crazy to survive there"

"Point taken…"

"We're always looking for help, very well" Jenra said.

"Good, let's get going" Oghren joined them and they went to the entrance of the Deep Roads. There they met with the guards.

"What's this? A human? Did we make these tunnels tall enough for humans?" the guard said. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you past the front lines without a deshyr's permission"

"Huh…dwarves have a sense of humor, never would have thought" Alistair said.

Oghren came forward. "Open your eyes, man! These Grey Wardens is on a quest to find your Paragon! Do I have to take your stinking head off?"

"Our dwarf friend is certainly feisty" Zevran said.

"It is annoying loud, like being back in Honnleath…why did we bring it along, again?" Shale said. The guards were certainly not amused by Oghren's threats and before things started to escalate Jenra stepped in.

"What Oghren is trying to say is that we have permission" The guards looked each other and shrugged.

"Oghren could have been a deshyr for House Branka…I suppose he's the next best thing, in both skill and arrogance. You may pass" The party went on their way, into the Deep Roads.

* * *

 _There isn't a dwarf alive who remembers the Deep Roads as they once were. They were the network of tunnels that joined the thaigs together. To be honest, it isn't even right to give them such a simple term as "tunnels": They are works of art, with centuries of planning demonstrated in the geometry of their walls, with the statues of the Paragons that watch over travelers, with the flow of lava that keeps the Deep Roads lit and warm. The cloudgazers up on the surface talk of the Imperial Highway built by the magisters of old, a raised walkway that crossed thousands of miles, something that could only have been built by magic. Perhaps it is comparable to the Deep Roads, although we dwarves didn't need magic._

 _I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. The darkspawn rule the Deep Roads now. When Orzammar sealed off the entrances to the Deep Roads, abandoning everything that lay out there, we handed over the kingdom-that-was to those black bastards forever. To think that there are genlocks crawling over Bownammar now, tearing down our statues and defiling our greatest works! Corruption covers everything we built out there. Every dwarf who goes out and comes back says that it gets worse with each passing year, the foulness spread a little further. And the cloudgazers think the darkspawn are gone just because they aren't spilling out onto the surface? Huh. One day, when Orzammar is gone for good, they'll find out differently. Those darkspawn won't have anywhere else to go but up, and they'll do it. The surface folk will have themselves a Blight that will never end.—Transcript of a conversation with a member of the dwarven Mining Caste, 8:90 Blessed_

 _ **The Deep Roads-Caridin's Cross**_

The Deep Roads are a grand network of enormous underground tunnels that once belonged to the dwarven empire, spanning the length and breadth of Thedas. These subterranean highways were works of unparalleled artisan achievement, with centuries of planning and engineering demonstrated in the geometry of their walls. Statues of the Paragons watched over passing travelers, and channels carried a flow of magma that kept the Deep Roads lit and warm. During the First Blight, the dwarves were forced to close the entrances to the Deep Roads, abandoning them to the darkspawn. The entrances still exist, but are all sealed by octagonal steel doors decorated with geometric patterns that may form words or patterns.

Caridin's Cross was once the largest crossroads in the Deep Roads, connecting the city of Orzammar with many outlying thaigs. It is now in a state of ruin, inhabited only by the darkspawn and deepstalkers. The party arrived at Caridin's Cross after hours of walking and fighting spiders and deepstalkers. The party was in awe of the Deep Roads, it was no wonder these roads were called the dwarves greatest achievement. They were ruins now but what the Deep Roads must have been like before the First Blight must have been grand beyond words. Oghren walked forward and looked on.

"Caridin's Cross! I can't believe Bhelen actually tracked this place down, the nobles thought he was crazy for looking for it" he said. "This used to be one of the biggest crossroads in the old empire. You could get anywhere from here, including Ortan Thaig"

"This Ortan Thaig, what's so important that Branka would risk the Deep Roads?" Leliana asked.

"This was the birth home of Paragon Caridin, the most famed Paragon ever to rise from the Smith Caste and he's Branka's hero" Oghren said. "He built the Anvil of the Void and he's the only one who ever knew its secret"

"Every golem who ever ranged across the empire was hammered on the steel of that Anvil but no one ever knew how they were made" he said. "Branka believes that recovering the Anvil could be the first step to reclaiming the other thaigs"

Jenra looked at Shale. "If we find Branka, then maybe we'll be able to find out more about you and your past"

"I am who I am, finding some old ruins won't change that" Shale said.

"But it would be nice to find closure, at least" Wynne said.

"This Anvil of the Void…strange that the dwarves' revered artifact would have such an ominous name" Morrigan said. "And its power…it sounds like magic, now I'm quite intrigued to see this Anvil"

"Let's go everyone, we won't find anything stand around here" The party went deeper into the Deep Roads.

 _ **The Search for Branka begins! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	52. Chapter 52 A Paragon of Her Kind pt2

**Chapter 52: A Paragon of Her Kind pt2**

 _940, 45th day, 5th year of the reign of King Valtor: I have done it. The vision the ancestors gave me has come to fruition. Today a man sat up from my forge, a man of living stone and steel. I called him golem, for the legend of those great statues animated by the dead. They are our future and our salvation._

 _940, 60th day, 5th year of the reign of King Valtor: It is a horrific process. Not every man could do such a thing and survive with his mind intact. I am honored that the ancestors believe I have the strength to bear this burden and forge Orzammar's defenders. Nothing so great may be achieved without sacrifice. Nor may stone and steel walk without a spirit to animate them._

 _940, 73rd day, 5th year of the reign of King Valtor: I have asked for volunteers. Some few answered, men of the Warrior Caste, younger sons with no property, no chance for marriage. They want to defend Orzammar from the horrors these humans have unleashed. They want to live forever in a body stronger than the finest armor. They do not ask to speak with those who have gone before. I have put off saying this, even in these pages. But I must say it now. My golems will be powered by their deaths. These brave warriors come to me, naked as the day they were born. I dress them in a skin of armor, so large it makes the burliest look no more than a babe, the anvil their first and final cradle._

 _We are surrounded by a mile of earth on all sides. No one hears the screams as I pour molten lyrium through the eyeholes, the mouth, every joint and chink in the armor. They silence quickly, but the smell lingers, just a trace of blood in the greater stench of hot metal. I must work fast. The armor is malleable now, as I shape it with hammer and tongs. It is not long before it moves beneath my hands, writhing and twisting with every blow. It speaks again now, a low moan, but I have learned to tune it out. I can afford no error in this craft. There can be no melted slag blinding the eyes, nor an unhewn bit of granite shackling the leg. They groan at my work, but would they rather be broken, crippled? Those I have spoken to tell me of the pain, but could they see themselves, they would see perfection.-From the journal of Caridin._

 _ **The Deep Roads-Ortan Thaig**_

Ortan Thaig is an ancient thaig located somewhere beneath Ferelden. It used to be the ancient home of House Ortan. A prominent member of House Ortan was Caridin, who created many things during his time and eventually rose up to Paragon status for creating the Anvil of the Void and thus left the House Ortan to found his own house. The house was formally declared extinct four hundred years ago during the Fourth Blight, when the Ortan Thaig fell to the darkspawn. After fight through hordes of darkspawn at Caridin's Cross, the party eventually made it to Ortan Thaig. The thaig smelled of death and corruption, whatever majesty it once held was long gone…this was now a nest of the darkspawn. Oghren looked on at the ancient city with melancholy…something the party was not used to with the often rowdy dwarf even someone as wild as him could feel the tragedy of this ruin.

"By the tits of my ancestors, Ortan Thaig…I never thought I'd see this place in the flesh" he said. Oghren look to a wall to his right and saw that small chunks were taken out of it. "I can see Branka all over this place; she always took chips from the walls at regular intervals when she was in a new tunnel…check their composition"

"If she was still here, though, she'd have sentries out by now"

"We may have to face the possibility that Branka and her people are dead…" Jenra said.

"Well, aren't you a sodding bright spot today? If everyone's dead, there'd be evidence of a major battle, wouldn't there?" Oghren said. "Three hundred or so dwarves don't just fade away, they must be farther up"

"Then let us go, then"

"Couldn't have said better myself" The party continued on, while walking they saw dozens of darkspawn corpses littered across the floor. Alistair went to investigate, the death was fresh but there were no signs of cuts from a sword. A hiss was heard from above, and a giant spider came from the ceiling but rather than attack it skittered away as if something else had its attention. The party followed the spider and as they continued more and more spiders slithered down and crawled away rather than fight them. Once they reached an opened area, they saw quite a sight…giant spiders fighting the darkspawn.

"Well that's not what you see every day…" Zevran said.

"This is common down here…darkspawn attacks everything not just dwarves and surfacers" Oghren said. "Looks like a good scrap…"

"Good fortune is one our side for once, we can slide pass while they're busy killing each other" Alistair said. A spider was then thrown against the rock wall with a splat. "We should hurry along quickly…I don't think the spiders will hold for much longer" The party ran pass the battle and saw more darkspawn corpses and spider husks, it looks like the darkspawn wondered into the nest and disturbed the spiders. As long as they were two preoccupied to notice them, they would be just fine. They made it to the thaig proper where an arrow flew past them, the party went to cover and saw wisps in the shape of dwarves.

"Demons?" Leliana asked.

"Not any I recognize…" Morrigan said. "You don't really hear about spirts and demons showing up in the Deep Roads due to the dwarves having a no connection to the Fade"

"They were rejected by the Stone" Oghren said. "Unworthy dwarves are rejected by the Stone so that their failings may not weaken her. They are unable to rest, and after their death they become rock wraiths or other shades…at least that's what the Memories say"

"As fascinating as this is…maybe we should focus on the undead dwarves attacking us" The party fought the sprits throughout the thaig. As one fell others came but they were made short work of. They continued on their way, at the center of the thaig they found a dwarf hunched over a darkspawn. Jenra accidently kicked a pebble and the dwarf looked up, turned around and saw the party. He ran away to a nearby tunnel and the party followed him, maybe he was from Branka's team. He turned around, the dwarf was pale and sickly…he was deformed and feral.

"Oh Maker's breath…the poor bastard…" Alistair said.

Jenra looked at him. "What?'

"You know the Taint, right? Well most people who contract it die within moments but there are some who manages to survive" he explained. "The result is they become ghouls…Duncan often told me that becoming was worse than death" Alistair looked around and saw the darkspawn bodies and saw that they had tooth marks. The dwarf had been eating the darkspawn for sustenance…what happen to get this man in a situation like this made the warden shudder.

"There's nothing for you here! It's mine! I've claimed it!" the dwarf said.

"Who are you? What are you doing down here?"

"You've come to take my claim! You surfacers are all alike: thieving scoundrels! Well, I found it first!"

Oghren scoffed. "Bah! He's a bloody scavenger, good as sodding gone"

"Begone, you! You'll bring the dark ones back, you will! They'll crunch your bones!" he said. "It's my claim, not yours! Crunch your bones!" The dwarf ran away.

"Well, that was a waste of time…" Morrigan said.

"Not likely…he might have seen where Branka went"

"He's out of his mind from the Taint, I doubt he remembers his own name much less remember a group of dwarves"

"He's in the early stages of ghouldom….he'll might be able to tell us something but not much" Alistair said. The party followed the tainted dwarf into the tunnels. At the end was the remnant of a room and what looked like a camp, judging from how addled the dwarf was…he didn't make the camp but merely came across it. The dwarf was in front of his riches, muttering and speaking to an imaginary person. He heard the party's footsteps; he turned and growled at them like a mad dog.

"Go away! This is mine! Only I gets to plunder its riches!"

"Is this Branka's campsite?" Jenra asked.

"Yep, I'd recognize her handiwork anywhere" Oghren said.

"It's mine! I'm the one who found it. I drove out the crawlers. Now it's mine"

"Like sodding hell!" Jenra calmed Oghren and came forward; he kneeled as the dwarf became defensive.

"We're not here to steal anything, I give you my word" That seemed to work as the dwarf calmed down.

"You…you won't take anything from Ruck? You won't take his shiny worms? Or his pretty rock?"

"I just want to talk, I won't take anything"

"Oh. Ruck not mind that, maybe…"

"So is Ruck your name?" Jenra asked.

"Yes, Ruck's my name. I do not hear it much, so sometimes I like to speak it out loud. Ruck! Ruck! Ruck!"

"When did you arrive here?"

"Too long ago, I must think…five years? Six? Ruck no longer remembers the smells and sights of the city" he said. "I keep to the shadows; they don't look in the shadows, not if you're quiet. Not if you eat their flesh"

"Then the dark ones think you're one of them, they leave you alone but now they're gone"

"Ruck, listen to me…I'm looking for someone and the clues might be here" Jenra said gently. "May search around here? I promise not to take anything"

"Okay, you're friend to Ruck" Jenra looked to the right and saw a makeshift table. On it was a journal; the cover was battered and torn but intact. He flipped through the desiccated pages until some text catch his eyes.

" _We found evidence today that the Anvil of the Void was not built in the Ortan Thaig. We will go south, to the Dead Trenches. The Anvil is somewhere beyond"_

" _My soldiers tell me I am mad, that the Dead Trenches are crawling with darkspawn, that we will surely die before we find the Anvil…if we find it"_

" _I leave this here in case they're right. If I die in the Trenches, perhaps someone can yet walk past my corpse and retrieve the Anvil"_

" _For if it remains lost, so do we all"_

" _If I have not returned and Oghren yet lives, tell him…No, what I have to say should be for his ears alone"_

" _This is my farewell"_

"Branka was thinking about me. I knew she still cared, the old softy" Oghren said. "Looks like the Dead Trenches is our next, stop then"

"They say the darkspawn nest is there, whole herds of 'em, but if that's where Branka went, then that's where I'm going. The party left Ruck alone and headed south to the Dead Trenches.

* * *

 _ **The Dead Trenches**_

Bownammar, also known as the City of the Dead was once the headquarters of the Legion of the Dead. The fortress was reclaimed by the dwarves and lost again to the darkspawn so many times that even the Memories cannot track it. Eventually it was permanently lost in 9:13 Dragon only with great regret. It is now called the Dead Trenches. Paragon Caridin designed it long ago and it is considered one of the finest works of the dwarves.

The party arrived in the Trenches; Jenra walked towards the cliff and looked down...his eyes went wide from the sight. Darkspawn…too many to count holding torches, roaring for more blood they can spill. Jenra and Alistair heard a deafening whisper in their heads and from below a large dragon flew from the Trenches. It landed on a perch and roared, the darkspawn below marched in perfect unison. The dragon flew up; leading the darkspawn like a general leads his men. They had gazed upon the Archdemon…and the only thing they could feel was fear…

 _ **Into the lion's den! Good luck Jenra…you'll need it! Next Time! As always, Review and Comment!**_


	53. Chapter 53: A Paragon of Her Kind pt3

**Chapter 53: A Paragon of Her Kind pt3**

 _"Yes, Stone's greetings friend_

 _You will fight ceaselessly in_

 _The Legion of the Dead."_

 _The Legion accepts all._

 _So I was told by one of the Legionnaires himself, a dwarf who waited quietly at the entrance to the Deep Roads for the rest of his unit to assemble. They gathered slowly, each equipped with heavy armor and fine weapons, each painted with grim tattoos applied at their funerals the night previous. For that is the nature of the Legion. They are all dead. Any dwarf may join the Legion, so long as he is willing to give up everything he has. The funeral rites are somber: a final goodbye is said to family and loved ones, any material goods are dispersed to heirs and last words are said, and then it is done. The new Legionnaire marches out into the Deep Roads, never to return. The Legion fights against the darkspawn to the last, striking one final blow against the monsters that have claimed so much of their homeland._

 _Many join the Legion to clear the slate. Criminals join to avoid punishment. The dishonored join so that their houses and families need not suffer on their behalf. The bankrupted join so their debts might be forgiven. A very few join for a last chance at glory, but the Legion takes them too. This group hopes to reach the fabled fortress of Bownammar, once the Legion's home, associated with the greatest of their Paragons. Bownammar is a holy place, its loss the last great blow against the dwarven kingdoms, and its recapture would be a glorious signal to all of Orzammar. But capture it or no, all of these warriors will die in the Deep Roads. It is a sobering thought, and I now know why the dwarves say the Legion's charge is the battlefield's most frightening sight. They have nothing left to lose.-From Stone Halls of the Dwarves, by Brother Genitivi, Chantry scholar_

 _ **The Dead Trenches**_

The party continued on their way, still silent from seeing the Archdemon in all of its unholy glory. "The Archdemon…I have never felt such evil before" Leliana said. "Maker preserve us…" Jenra had to agree, what he felt was more terrifying then going into the Fade for the first time. Its roar was like claws down his spine due to his connection to the Taint…compare to the Archdemon, he and the others were puny and insignificant. How Thedas survived such evil in multiple Blights were nothing short of a miracle.

"Alistair…how…how did the Wardens defeat the Archdemons of past Blights?" Jenra asked.

Alistair looked at him before sighing. "I don't know…"

"You don't know? Didn't Duncan…?"

"I've asked Duncan that question multiple times and every time he said nothing" Alistair said. "So I just assumed that he either didn't know or it was secret for only the most senior members of the Order"

Wynne frowned. "Why keep such important details a secret? Especially at times like these…?"

"I don't know…but if I would have to guess, it is to ensure the Order's future" Alistair said. "Duncan told me that to be a Warden is to give up everything for the cause, not everyone is ready to make that sacrifice which is why we aren't very large"

"Still there must be a way…an army, no matter how large will not be able to defeat the Archdemon" On the way down from the path, they could hear growls. They quickly got out their weapons but found that the sound came from much further; as they got closer they hear sounds of fighting.

"Stone-blind beasts, you're no nightmare to us" They saw a group of dwarves fighting a horde of darkspawn.

"Branka's group?"

"No, that's the Legion of the Dead"

"Legion of the Dead?" Leliana asked. The Legion is an independent branch of the dwarven army that answers directly to the monarchy of Orzammar. Unlike the regular army, the Legion accepts anyone from all levels of society. Many join the Legion to avoid punishment for various crimes or to regain their honor. Others join to have their debts forgiven, thus restoring their Houses' lost honor. Some even join for the glory, and the Legion accepts them all the same. Before they permanently leave Orzammar and enter the Deep Roads, the Legionnaires undergo a symbolic "funeral" where last goodbyes are spoken to friends and relatives and all ties to their former lives are cut. It begins with chanting and toasts, then the dwarves bid farewell to their friends and loved ones. This funeral clears the dwarf's name and restores their family's lost honor. They are recorded as dead in the Memories, viewed as having found glorious and redemptive death in battling the dwarves' eternal nemesis, the darkspawn. The Legionnaire must then work to make this a fact through a courageous and honorable death.

Legionnaires are typically marked with grim tattoos and equipped with heavy armor. When a Legionnaire dies in battle the Legion entombs him or her, thus returning them to the Stone. The Legion celebrates the fact that the fallen has finally found peace. The party saw the Legionnaires being pushed back and went to assist them. The warriors got in close to stop the darkspawn from surrounding them. Leliana, Morrigan, and Wynne gave support from a distance with arrows and magic. Eventually the darkspawn were beaten back, for now but more would come. The Legion went back to their places and the leader spoke to his men.

"Let them believe they hold us here, when the throne is settled, we'll beat them to their vile birthing grounds" He turned and faced the party. "Well, Grey Warden. I'll give you credit for backbone, you've dug a line through the spawn" He then chuckled. "No sense in your head but you've got skill"

"You know I'm a Warden?"

"Wardens have a distinct style in their fighting, you fight like the darkspawn…don't know why, and you just do" He said. "I'm Kardol, what can I do for you?"

"We're looking for Paragon Branka, her notes lead us here"

Kardol sighed. "I've heard there were problems in Orzammar…so the deep lord in the Assembly can't make up their minds, huh?" he asked. "It's times like this that makes being in the Deep Roads surrounded by darkspawn almost a blessing"

"Tell us about it…we never wanted to get involved in dwarven politics in the first place but here we are…" Alistair said dryly.

"I wish I could be of more help, Warden but beyond our line the darkspawn kill everything" he said. "I must go to my men, but I wish you luck…you will need it" Kardol walked away leaving the party questions on where to go next. This was deeper than most go in the Deep Roads past here was only death and yet something didn't sit well with them. They should have encountered at least a body from Branka's group…as morbid as that sounded but from what Oghren said his wife was strong-willed and stubborn, she survived someway…somehow. They checked their supplies; luckily the heavy fighting hadn't put much of a dent in them. They had enough supplies for some days. They continued on their way into the depths fighting hordes of darkspawn, Morrigan froze the approaching darkspawn with a blizzard spell while Shale shattered them with a boulder. Zevran and Leliana dealt with the stragglers while Jenra, Sten and Alistair surrounded the ogre. Jenra tore at the large darkspawn's ligaments slowing it down while Alistair and Sten dealt the finishing blow.

More darkspawn came across the bridge; Wynne shook it with a quake spell causing the darkspawn to fall to their deaths. The party headed into a passage in the side, they were in some kind of tomb of sorts…Oghren stated that they were in the tomb for the Legion of the Dead. As they continued forward they saw the corruption of the darkspawn.

" _First day, they come and catch everyone"_

" _Second day, they beat use and eat some for meat"_

The party stopped in their tracks, they thought they heard something but they only heard silence. They continued on their way but they continued to hear an unsettling voice. Oghren said that the voice sounded familiar but couldn't recall a face.

" _Third day, the men are all gnawed on again."_

" _Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate."_

" _Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn."_

As they continued on, the voice was getting louder and louder. Growls came from behind and the darkspawn ambushed the party, they formed a circle back to back to prevent the darkspawn from separating them. Morrigan and Wynne created glyphs to push back the darkspawn; Leliana attacked the archers in the distance while the warriors took down the darkspawn rushing them. They had survived the ambush and continued on their way, the voice came back.

" _Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams."_

" _Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew."_

" _Eighth day, we hated as she is violated."_

" _Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin."_

They came to a lone tunnel, no darkspawn could be seen but the voice continued on. There was no idea what the party could face and had their weapons on just in case. Jenra opened the door; a foul stench of death rushed into his nose and almost made him gag. The room was full of corruption and old god totems as well as corpses lots of them. In the back of the room was a woman, she was on her knees…muttering to herself.

"Now she does feast, as she's become the beast." She said. "Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt you in your dreams." As they came close, their eyes went wide with horror…she was eating corpses both dwarven and darkspawn. Her head jerked up and turned, the party backed up slowly as she stood up and turned. The same sickly and deformed look as Ruck from earlier…she was in the advanced stages of becoming a ghoul. Oghren walked up and frowned.

"Hespith…"

"You know her?" Wynne asked.

Oghren nodded. "She's a warrior from House Branka…and my cousin" he said. "Hespith, what happened to you?" Hespith just stood there as if they were invisible until she looked up. Her voice was raspy and full of despair.

"What is this? A human? Bland and unlikely" she said. "Feeding time brings only kin and clan. I am cruel to myself; you are a dream of strangers' faces and open doors" Hespith lowers her head. "First day, they come and catch everyone"

"So you're the one that we've been hearing…that chant what does it mean?"

"It's what I've seen…what I will become. I force it into verse so it is fantasy, unreal" Hespith said. "That's the only place I can hide, because they make me…they make me eat. And then…"

"All I could do was wish Laryn went first. I wished it upon her so that I would be spared" she said. "But I had to watch, I had to see the change. How do you endure that? How did Branka endure?"

That caught Oghren's attention. "Branka! Where is she?"

"Branka…I was her lover and could not turn her. Forgive her…but no, she cannot be forgiven" Hespith said. "Not for what she did, not for what she has become…"

Alistair frowned. "What did she do, Hespith? What did Branka do?"

Hespith glared at them with such intense hatred that it made the party take a step back. "I will not speak of her! Of what she did, of what we have become! I will not turn!" she said howled. "I will not become what I have seen! Not Laryn! Not Branka!" The woman ran away, leaving the party in shock and confusion.

"Wha…what just happened?" Leliana asked.

"Maker's breath…" Alistair said under his breath.

"Alistair, I know that face…" Jenra said. "What is this? What is happening?"

"Something so terrifying, so sickening that I'd hope I would never see in my lifetime…"

 _ **Horrors of the darkspawn awaits! What has Branka done?! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	54. Chapter 54 A Paragon of Her Kind pt4

**Chapter 54: A Paragon of Her Kind** **pt 4**

" _First day, they come and catch everyone."_

" _Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat."_

" _Third day, the men are all gnawed on again."_

" _Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate."_

" _Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn."_

" _Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams."_

" _Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew."_

" _Eighth day, we hated as she is violated."_

" _Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin."_

" _Now she does feast, as she's become the beast."_

" _Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt you in your dreams."_

" _The men, they kill…they're merciful. But the women, they want. They want to touch, to mold, to change until you are filled with them…"_

" _They took Laryn. They made her eat the others, our friends. She tore off her husband's face and drank his blood"_

" _And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and turned grey and she smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then she made more of them"_

" _Broodmother…"-Recounts of Hespith's horrors_

 _ **The Dead Trenches**_

The party went deeper into the Dead Trenches, the corruption was everywhere so was the smell of death. Engagements with the darkspawn were more frequent as if the party was fighting a rushing river. Hespith's voice grew louder as they continued on, almost as if she was leading them…but to what was unknown. The woman was so far gone due to her experience in the Deep Roads but something told them that despite her corruption…Hespith wanted the horror to end, for her sake and her house's sake. They went down a narrow tunnel, no darkspawn attack but they heard inhuman, feral screams, the party turned the corner and saw a sight so grotesque that it turned their stomachs. The center of the room was filled floor to wall with corruption; in the middle was a large deformed ghoul, hairless with multiple breasts and tentacle sprouting everywhere. Behind her was the exit but it was blocked by the ghoul.

"Maker's Breath…." Leliana said in horror.

"What is that?!" Jenra asked sickened.

Alistair growled in pure disgust. "Broodmother, Duncan told be about this…but with Andraste as my witness, I hoped to never see such a sight"

Broodmothers give birth to a large litter at once, between twenty and fifty children. They emerge from her womb as toddlers, often already able to walk, and grow rapidly in their first few weeks of life. The race of the broodmother determines which kind of darkspawn she will give birth to. An elven broodmother will spawn shrieks, a dwarven broodmother genlocks, a human broodmother hurlocks, and a Qunari or kossith broodmother ogres. Each broodmother is capable of spawning thousands of darkspawn in her lifetime. A tentacle spouted behind the party, they dodged but the entrance was blocked by fallen rocks. The party took out their weapons, there was only on way forward…the broodmother's tentacles opened wide and a bulge was pushed through the opening. Dark writhing masses fell to the floor and got up; multiple genlocks were birthed and surrounded the broodmother. With a scream, the broodmother ordered the genlocks to attack. Wynne placed a grease trap on the floor and Morriagan set it aflame burning the genlocks. A tentacle shot up from the ground scattering the party, the broodmother shook and spit out green corrosive bile that melted rocks and steel.

While the genlock was keeping the party busy, the broodmother kept birthing more and more darkspawn…soon they would be overwhelmed if they didn't do something. If they could kill the broodmother then they could manage the genlock. Jenra looked up and saw a large stalagmite perched above the broodmother; if it drops she would die.

"Morrigan, Wynne…the stalagmite!" Jenra said. "Aim for it!"

"Get the genlock away from us!" Morrigan said.

"Understood!" He said. "Everyone create a line, no darkspawn is to pass it!" The party gathered together as the mages prepared their spell. Every time the genlock came close, they were struck down by blade or arrow. Shale drew the broodmother's attention by tearing off her tentacles one by one however it found that they grew back very fast. Leliana summoned any creature nearby with her whistle and swarms of spiders went to attack the genlocks. With enough magic gathered, Morrigan and Wynne fired upon the stalagmite and it fell on the broodmother, impaling her through the head. The broodmother continued on, despite being close to death…Jenra and Oghren ran up and with great leap hammered the stalagmite deeper into the broodmother's head. In a gush of blood, the broodmother was silenced...the party killed off the rest of the genlock and the path was opened to the next area. As the party regrouped, Jenra stepped on something hard. He lifted his feet and saw a locket…inside was a picture of a dwaven woman and man in a loving embrace.

"Laryn's locket…." Oghren said. "Her husband got it for her on the anniversary of their marrage…heh a real softie that one was" The dwarf then went silent, he didn't show it but Oghren was troubled by what has happened with his house. The party heard footsteps and they were on their guard only to find that it was Hespith on a ledge looking upon them.

"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us…that's why they need us. That's why they take us…that's why they feed us" Hespith said. "But the true abomination…is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka…my love…"

"The Stone has punished me, dream-friend. I am dying of something worse than death…betrayal…" Hespith turned and to the shock of the party jumped to her death, there were no screams…no crying; only the distant sound of soft flesh hitting the ground.

Alistair sighed. "This was the only way this could have ended…at least she's free from her torment" He then frowned. "Branka has a lot to answer for…"

* * *

 _Paragon Caridin vanished in the eleventh year of the reign of King Valtor, and with the Paragon the entire process for golem manufacture was lost. Expeditions were sent into the Deep Roads to track him, but the darkspawn drove them all back._

 _Finally, in the second year of the reign of Queen Getha, one hundred and twenty six golems, the entire Legion of Steel, were sent to recover the Paragon. None returned._

 _The Shaper of Golems refused to support any further attempts to find Caridin, and the Paragon was officially declared dead. The Shaperate never recovered from the loss of an entire legion of golems, and never again allowed an all-golem regiment into the Deep Roads. - From Stone Halls of the Dwarves, by Brother Genitivi, Chantry scholar._

 _ **Anvil of the Void**_

The Anvil of the Void was a device used by the dwarves to create golems during the First Blight. It was forged by a dwarf of House Ortan named Caridin around -255 Ancient (940 TE). Caridin was made Paragon for his achievement. In -248 Ancient (947 TE), at the height of the battle against the darkspawn, Caridin vanished, and the Anvil of the Void's location was lost, seemingly forever…until now. The party made it to the chamber of the Anvil of the Void…golems littered the chamber in a line unmoving but they couldn't help but if they were anything like Shale…they were watching their every move.

"If Branka is anywhere, this has to be it. She prepares for everything" Oghren said.

"Including sacrificing her own people it seems" Leliana said. She then heard a crash. "What was that?!" The party looked back and saw rubble blocking their path.

"Another blocked entrance…fate does not seem to like us today" Zevran said. Footsteps approached in front of them and a light brown haired dwarven woman in heavy armor appeared before them….she did not like company.

"Let me blunt with you. After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited" she said. "That doesn't bother you, I hope"

Oghren came forward. "Shave my back and call me an elf! Branka? By the Stone, I barely recognized you!"

Branka scoffed. "Oghren. It figures you'd eventually find your way here" She begins to turn. "Hopefully, you can find your way back more easily" Branka then looked at Jenra. "And how shall I address you? Hired sword of the latest lordling to come looking for me? Or just the only one who didn't mind Oghren's ale-breath?"

"Be respectful, woman! You're talking to a Grey Warden!" Oghren said.

Branka raised a brow. "Ah, so an important errand boy, then. I suppose something serious has happened. Is Endrin dead? That seems most likely, he was on the old and wheezy side" Jenra frown, her eyes were cold and empty…there was no remorse for what she did to her own people. She was a monster who let her ambitions come before the people she was supposed to protect, it made Jenra sick to his stomach that they needed help from someone so vile but they had no choice.

"He is dead, yes and the Assembly is deadlocked" Jenra said. "I need a king who will send troops to assist us against the Blight"

"I could care less about the Assembly or what drunken monkey they put on the throne"

"But if there's no one on the throne, Orzammar will tear itself apart in civil war" Wynne said.

"They are small compared to my goal, because our protector, our great invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world, is lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting" Branka said. "The Anvil of the Void, the means by which the ancients forged their army of golems and held off the first archdemon ever to rise…it's here, so close I can taste it"

"This is what's important. This has lasting meaning, if I succeed the dwarven people benefit. Kings, politics…all this is transitory" she said. "I've given up everything and would sacrifice anything to get the Anvil of the Void"

Alistair frowned. "Yeah, we know this…all too well…"

"What has this place done to you?! I remember marrying a girl you could talk for one minute and see her brilliance" Oghren said disturbed.

"I am your Paragon" she said coldly. She walked away and went deeper into the chamber…Oghren looked on dejected. Jenra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Oghren…but Branka…Branka is too far gone"

Oghren sighed. "I know, well let's go…only way to go is forward, right?" The party followed Branka into the chamber where they saw dwarven corpses littering the ground. No darkspawn or any creature did this; they then heard Branka's voice.

"Caridin littered the Anvil's chamber with traps, no way to break through them except by trial and error. So I sent them in to test the traps" she said. "They didn't want to help me realize our people's glory; they tried to leave me, even my Hespith…but what they didn't understand is that they pledged themselves to me to be in my house. They were mine!" As the party came in deeper, they also saw darkspawn corpses…the darkspawn must have come in and attacked her party while they were forced to test the traps for Branka. It seemed some were even caught in the traps along with them.

"When you reach for greatness, there are sacrifices…as many sacrifices as needed" Branka said. "They swore that they would do whatever it took to find the Anvil, if they couldn't do that they shouldn't have pledged themselves to me"

Leliana frowned. "Damn that monster…people aren't tools for her to use!" she said. "She's no better than Marjolaine…" The party heard growls in front of them, darkspawn came and attacked them…not all of them were killed by Caridin's traps.

"Look alive, people!"

 _ **Branka shows her madness as the race of the Anvil intensify! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	55. Chapter 55: A Paragon of Her Kind pt5

**Chapter 55: A Paragon of Her Kind pt5**

" _Caridin littered the Anvil's chamber with traps, no way to break through them except by trial and error. So I sent them in to test the traps. They didn't want to help me realize our people's glory; they tried to leave me, even my Hespith…but what they didn't understand is that they pledged themselves to me to be in my house. They were mine!"_

" _When you reach for greatness, there are sacrifices…as many sacrifices as needed…_ _they swore that they would do whatever it took to find the Anvil, if they couldn't do that they shouldn't have pledged themselves to me"_

" _There was no other choice…most of them were dying of the Taint already, but some…some of the women were…transforming."_

 _I knew what they would become. There would be an endless supply, fresh darkspawn to test the traps. They could still serve me, let me find the Anvil…it was the only way…"-Recounts of Paragon Branka's Madness_

 _ **Anvil of the Void-Deepest Chamber**_

After fighting the darkspawn and avoiding the chamber's traps, they made it to deepest chamber. A large vault of magma, smelting tools and several golem all standing in a row…the party walked in cautious fully expect another attack from the golems but nothing came. There was no sign of Branka but they knew she wasn't dead…she was much too driven to die especially when she's so close to the Anvil. As they came to the center, they saw a large steel golem in their path as if it was greeting them. The steel golem was much more finely crafted than the rest of the golems in the room giving it an almost regal look to it. Behind the golem was a large structure with engravings that glowed in an otherworldly blue…it was without a doubt the Anvil of the Void.

"By the Stone…." Oghren said in awe. "There it is…the Anvil of the Void"

"This feeling…why do I feel magic coming from a dwarven artifact?" Wynne asked.

"It must be the lyrium…I know dwarves are resistant to the stuff but even they couldn't handle that much of it to create the Anvil" Alistair said. "So anyone knows where Paragon Crazypants went?"

"Knowing her…she probably found another route to the Anvil while were fighting" The party then heard a clank and saw the steel golem starting to move. "Not again!" To their surprise though…the steel golem didn't attack and even more surprising, it talked.

"To think someone would reach the Anvil after so many years…I suppose it was bound to happen at some point" the golem said. "It cannot be helped…my name is Caridin. Once, longer ago than I can to think, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzzammar" The party eyes went wide, they were not expecting to meet the creator of the golems nor were they expecting him to be a golem himself.

"Caridin? The Paragon smith? Alive?" Shale asked in disbelief.

"Ah, there is a voice I recognize, Shayle of House Cadash, step forward"

Shale blinked. "You…know my name? Is it you that forged me, then? Was it you that gave me my name?"

"Have you forgotten, then?" Caridin then sighed. "I suppose it was to be expected…it has been so long"

"Okay, hold it! This is moving way too fast" Alistair said shaking his head.

"Ah, my apologies…I am or was a dwarf, the same as Shayle" he said. "I made her into the golem you see now. The finest warrior to serve Valtor, and the only woman to volunteer" The party looked at Shale shocked but they were not as shocked as Shale…this knowledge of what she once was, it turned her world upside down.

"Shale's a dwarf?!" Jenra asked.

"Shale's a woman?!" Leliana asked. "I…with the voice I just assumed…"

"Well this was a twist, I wasn't expecting…" Zevran said.

Caridin continued ignoring their shocked faces. "I laid you on the Anvil of the Void, here in this room, and put you into the form you now possess"

"The Anvil of the Void…that is what we seek" Shale said.

"So I see…if you seek the Anvil then you must hear my story or be doomed to relive it…" Long ago, the First Blight ravaged the Deep Road causing the Dwarves to lose more and more of their cities. The dwarves were desperate and that desperation cost them lives and territory. Caridin envisioned a solution, based on a years-old idea, one that would turn the tide of battle in the dwarves' favor. The smith sequestered himself to his workshop, where he spent years refining his plans. When he finally emerged, he presented what he had made to the Assembly: the The Anvil of the Void. Marrying the disciplines of smithing and lyrium enchantment, the Anvil allowed Caridin to create golems. Caridin had created the first golem and for this achievement he was declared a Paragon and given his own noble House.

The golems allowed the dwarves to not only hold their ground against the darkspawn but push them back. Plentiful victories were won against the darkspawn and there was a thought that they could end the darkspawn right then and there. However Caridin never told anyone the cost of such an army…no mere smith, no matter how skilled has the power to create life. To make the golems live, he had to take the lives from elsewhere. Caridin had only intended to use volunteers, the brave sons and patriots of the Dwarven Empire to make the golems but King Valtor was not satisfied…soon a river of blood flood out the Anvil's chamber.

"I kept thinking that it was for the good of our people…but it was too much" Caridin said solemnly. "I went to King Valtor and refused to create anymore golems and so I was put to the Anvil, next"

"I can see why you would want to seal it away…" Leliana said.

Morrigan crossed her arms. "A lot of good that did, without the golems…the Deep Roads fell to the darkspawn with Orzammar being the last stronghold" she said. "I would have taken my revenge instead"

"Revenge would not have helped, the blow of the hammer opened my eyes" the golem said. "My apprentices knew enough to make me as I am, but not to fashion a control rod. I retained my mind"

"About that…we had a control rod when we first found Shale but it didn't work, why was that?" Jenra asked.

"Shayle was one of the first generation of golems…control rods were not created until the third" Caridin said. "She was amongst the most loyal, she remained at my side throughout and at the end I sent her away out of mercy"

"I…do not remember…" Shale said solemly.

"We have remained entombed here ever since and I have sought a way to destroy the Anvil…alas, I cannot do it…no golem can" he said. Footsteps came from behind them; it was Branka…no worse for wear. The rage and panic on her face told them that she was close by this whole time listening to their conversation.

"No! The Anvil is mine! No one will take it from me!"

"Shayle…you fought to destroy the Anvil once! Do not allow it to fall into unthinking hands again!" Shale looked unsure of what to do, Caridin was saying all these sweet words about her and their past but she couldn't remember. How did she even know if the golem maker was telling the truth? "Please…do not let it enslave more souls than it already has!" Jenra stepped forward.

"We won't, you have our word" Shale looked back at Jenra surprised, the young lord would help the golem smith despite the fact it would mean fighting Branka…the one person he needed to get his army. "In return you help us pick a new king"

"Don't listen! He's been trapped here for a thousand years, stewing in his own madness. Help me claim the Anvil and you will have any army like you've never seen!" Branka said.

Oghren frowned. "Branka, you mad, bleeding nug-tail. Does this thing mean so much to you that you can't even see what you've lost to get it?"

"Look around, is this what our empire should look like? A crumbling tunnel filled with darkspawn spume? The Anvil will let us take back our glory!"

Jenra frowned. "No glory is worth the freedom of a thousand souls"

"It will fight with Caridin? It…feels right" Shale said.

Morrigan sighed. "Once Jenra makes up his mind, there is no changing it…" she said taking out her staff. "Pity, it would have been interesting studying the Anvil"

"Thank you stranger…your compassion shames me"

Branka's eyes twitched as she growled. "I will not lose the Anvil because of sentimental fools!" The golems woke up as ran for Branka. She ran towards the Anvil as the party and Caridin tries to keep her from the Anvil but she was slippery. Branka made it to Anvil and picked up a large golden hammer. "I may not have a control rod but I would bet the hammer of the Anvil is just as good as one….golems obey me! Attack the intruders!" Without warning Shale turned on the party and attacked.

"Shale?!" Jenra said shocked. "Stop, it is us!" Shale did not respond as she kept attacking and scattering them.

"I did not think the Anvil had this power…." Caridin said straining against the control of Anvil. "My friend, you must stop her!" The golems attacked the party along with Shale as Branka laughed madly at power she now welds. Jenra dodges a punch from Shale and know her over with was shoulder charge.

"Morrigan, Wynne disable Shale!" The two mages slammed their staffs on the ground and ground clamped the golem to the ground…it would not hold her but it would take her out of the fight for a bit. Meanwhile the others were being thrown around by the golems…the party was quickly losing ground against the golems.

"Jenra, Oghren get the hammer away from Branka!" Alistair said. Jenra and Oghren nodded and ran towards Branka.

"You don't know when to quit!" Their weapons clashed as the Hammer of the Void glowed and hummed an eerie sound…as if the Anvil was telling Branka and the golems to protect it at all costs. Caridin came up behind them and slammed the ground, causing Jenra and Oghren to fall to the floor. "I'll make you into fine weapons of the empire…I always wanted to fashion a golem out of a Grey Warden"

"I'm afraid you'll be sorely disappointed!" Jenra and Oghren rolled away and pushed away Caridin with all their strength. The golem smith toppled over and Jenra ordered Morrigan and Wynne to disable Caridin. Branka swung at Jenra knocking away his axe, as Branka was about to slam the hammer down…the young lord formed blood constructs from his hands to stop the blow. Jenra grunted as his hands stung in pain. "Oghren! Now!"

Oghren charged Branka to the ground separating her from the hammer. The Paragon punched and struggled to get Oghren off her when she was free Branka made a beeline for the hammer to regain her control. As she got close, Branka gasped as something large impacted her back…it was Oghren's axe. Branka kept trying to reach for the hammer as she mumbled rapidly and weakly. "My Anvil, my Anvil, my Anvil, my anvil, my anvil…." She continued this until her strength gave out and died…with last thing she saw as her vision went dark was her finger barely touching the Hammer of the Void.

Oghren could only sit on the ground in exhaustion and sighed at the pitiful end of his beloved wife. "Stupid woman…"

The last of the golems fell as Shale and Caridin came back to their senses. The Caridin came over to Branka's body and shook his head. "Another life lost because of the Anvil…I wish no mention of it had made it into history"

 _ **The Fall of the Mad Paragon! Next Time! As Always Review and Comment!**_


	56. Ch 56:A Paragon of Her Kind-Aftermath

**Chapter 56: A Paragon of Her Kind-Aftermath**

 _ **Anvil of the Void-Deepest Chamber**_

The battle was over with Branka on the floor dead…no Paragon meant there was no end to the deadlock in the Assembly unless they could get Caridin's help. Oghren was in the back silent, he was still shaken by the fact he had to kill Branka instead of saving her like he wanted. Caridin looked at carnage and sighed deeply. "Ever since I was young all I ever thought about was how to help my people" he said. "Now all this destruction…my doing, my legacy"

"But at least it ends here. I thank you for standing with me, stranger. The Anvil awaits for you to shatter it"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "Hmph. Yes excellent idea, just destroy it now, after all this"

"Is there any boon I can get you for your aid? A final favor before I am freed from my burden?" Caridin asked.

Jenra looked back at Oghren. "Oghren, you lost Branka in all of this…is there anything you wish?"

"I wish for nothing….I don't want anything that would remind me of…this. Best it's just done" Oghren said. "There…is still the matter of the election; we need a Paragon to get the Assembly's support, right?" Jenra was surprised by his remarks; Oghren still wished to help them even though Branka died…the dwarf was much stronger than he gave him credit for.

"For the aid you've given me, I shall put hammer to steel one last time and give you a crown for the king of your choice" Caridin went to the Anvil of the Void to forge his final creation. He took the hammer reluctantly…this artifact had given him so much misfortune but for the first time in a long time a peace washed over the golem. The slam of the hammer echoed throughout the chamber as the Anvil sung for the first time since the first golem was made…a song that would be the Anvil's last. When the work was done, Cardin held his finest masterpiece…a crown fit for a king. Jenra approached as the golem gave the young lord the crown…he could feel the craftsmanship; Cardin was truly a master at his craft.

"There, it is done…give it to whom you will"

"I shall destroy the Anvil as promised"

"That would please me, human" Jenra walked towards, he could almost hear the Anvil snarl and growl as if it knew of his intentions. He picked up the hammer…another song was heard; this time it was one of fear…it knew it could not stop Jenra. He gripped the hammer and with a yell slammed it with such a force that the Anvil started to crumble. The Anvil screamed and then it faded as the lyrium veins went dark.

Jenra looked back at Caridin. "Now what?"

"Now…I rest…" The golem walked towards the edge overlooking the lava and magma. "You have my eternal thanks, stranger. Atrast nal tunsha…may you always find your way in the dark" Caridin spread his arms and fell into the lava where he could finally be released from his prison. Jenra went back to the party waiting for him; they were all there except for one. Shale was standing in front of some sort of slab.

"I take it Caridin has been freed…" she said.

"Yeah…what's this you're looking at?" Jenra asked.

"A memorial for the volunteers who became golems" Shale said. "I found it…the upper right 'Shayle of House Cadash' I find it difficult to believe that I was once….fleshy"

"Does seeing this help you with your memory?"

"I remember one thing…I think I know where Cadash Thaig is"

"Are you certain about this?"

Shale nodded. "I am, I don't know why but I am" she said. "I would like to journey there when we have time…I am most curious as to what we will find"

"Very well, when we have time we'll go"

"Thank you, Warden" The party left the chamber and headed back to Orzammar.

* * *

 _ **Orzammar-The Assembly**_

They returned not a moment too soon as the Assembly was about to start...Steward Bandelor was there to meet them with a very anxious look on his face. When asked how Orzammar was while they were in the Deep Roads, Bandelor said it was quiet but tension ran quite high and now that the day of voting was upon them he feared the outcome. They went in, they could already hear the deshyrs bickering like children, Bandelor went to his place to quell the anger. The party still had no idea who to pick as king of Orzammar…but soon they decided that it was best to just choose Bhelen or Harrowmont and let the dwarves sort it all out. Jenra had to agree, as much as he wanted to do the right thing…even he was starting to get sick of Orzammar's politics.

"Lords of the Assembly, I call for order! Arguments will get us nowhere!"

Bhelen crossed his arms. "Then why these delaying tactics? I call for a vote right now. My father has one living child to assume the Aeducan throne. Who would deny him that?"

Harrowmont frowned. "Your father made me swear on his deathbed you would not succeed him"

"You say that and yet you were the only one with him" Bhelen said angrily. "You just want the throne for yourself"

"Enough! The Grey Warden has returned, we will set this straight once and for all"

"Yes we will, Warden what news do you bring?" Jenra reached into his pack and took out the crown. The entire Assembly gasped his shock. "That seal…it's from House Ortan…how?"

"Paragon Branka died in the Deep Roads, fortunately we met Paragon Caridin on our journey" Jenra said.

"Paragon Caridin…is alive?!"

"Caridin was trapped in the body of a golem. This Warden granted him the mercy he sought, releasing him and destroying the Anvil of the Void" Oghren said. "Before he died, Caridin forged the crown for Orzammar's next king, chosen by the ancestors themselves!"

"Tell us, Warden: whom did Caridin choose?" Bandelor asked.

"Caridin didn't wish to know about the potential kings, for he did not believe it was the place of a relic from the past" Jenra said. "So he gave it to me, so I could choose"

"That is preposterous! Why would a Paragon trust a human with such a decision?" A noble shouted. "The Warden is up to something!"

"We've argued in these chambers for far too long. The will of the Paragon is that the Grey Warden decides" The Assembly was silent with baited breath on which one Jenra would pick as king. Jenra looked at the two men…Harrowmont on the surface was wise and honorable man but he hated the casteless, Orzammar's less well off because of his strict adherence to tradition. Bhelen was ambitious and very hunger for power and is ruthless enough to secure it but he may be what Orzammar need to progress. After some thought, he made his choice…he hoped it was the right one.

"I grant the crown to…Bhelen" The Assembly gasped with shock. Harrowmont just stood there…due to his adherence to tradition he had no choice but to accept even if he disagreed. Bhelen stood triumphantly.

"At last. This farce is ended and I can take my rightful place on my father's throne" The members of the Assembly formed a circle in the middle of the chamber as Jenra handed the crown to Bandelor…the steward had a look of uneasiness as Bhelen walked down to receive his crown. The Assembly echoed with the drums from their members as Bhelen knelt down and crown was placed on his head.

"Let the Memories find you worthy, fist amidst the lords of houses, the king of Orzammar" Bhelen turned and faced Harrowmont.

"Do you acknowledge me as king?"

Harrowmont closed his eyes and sighed. "I…cannot defy a Paragon. The throne is yours…King Bhelen" He kneeled to his new king, Bhelen gave a cruel grin.

"Then as my first act as king, I call for this man's execution!" Bhelen said. "Guards, seize him!"

Jenra frowned. "Bhelen, it's over! Harrowmont surrendered!" he said. "I did not give you the crown so you could be a tyrant!"

"You know better than anyone the war facing us, Warden. Orzammar cannot afford to be divided" he said. "Anyone undermining my reign is serving only the darkspawn. I will return to my palace to gather my generals and prepare our forces for the surface" Bhelen left the chamber as the guards seized Harrowmont for his execution. Jenra stood there regretting what he just released onto Orzammar.

* * *

 _ **Orzammar-The Commons**_

The party headed for Orzammar's exit to get on with next journey. Bhelen had invited the party to banquet to celebrate becoming king of Orzammar, but party declined to continue their journey and to get the bad taste of what happened on out of their mouths. Leliana looked back at a sullen Jenra. "I'm worried for him, Jenra hasn't talked since we left the Assembly" she said concerned. "He still feels guilty about what happened"

Alistair sighed. "He shouldn't be, we got what we came here for…the dwarves' assistance" he said. "Besides, there were no good choices…if Jenra had chosen Harrowmont , the same thing would have happen except in reverse"

"You shouldn't worry about the lad, he's made of some strong stuff he is"

Alistair raised his brow. "So I take it, you're staying with us, Oghren?"

"Yeah, not like I have a choice…when Branka died, her house died with her, I'm casteless now" he said. "I was always curious about the surface, now I get the chance to see what the big deal is"

"Well Jenra can't say right now but welcome to our big crazy family"

"Heh can't wait to bust some heads" As the party got close the exit, they heard a woman call Jenra's name, they looked back and saw a young dwarven girl carrying something big running towards them.

"Oh good, you haven't left yet…whew, I was afraid I wasn't going to make it in time" she said.

"Jenra, who is this girl?" Wynne asked.

"This is Dagna, I left my sword with her" Jenra said. He rubbed his head sheepishly. "In my self-pity, I almost forgot Night-fang…how foolish of me" Dagna gave Jenra his sword back, Night-fang was so much lighter before but it felt so much powerful than before. He then noticed threr engraved objects imbedded in the sword. "What is this?"

"I noticed you had three rune slots in Night-fang, so I crafted some runes to enhance the power of your blade"

"You enchanted the blade? That's impressive, I did not think dwarves had that ability" Wynne said. "The Tranquil back at the Circle usually deals with enchantments" Dagna eyes then lit up, Jenra knew what was coming next.

"Y…you're from the Circle?!" She asked with a squeal. "Could you do something for me?" She got out a letter from her pack and gave it to Wynne. "I hear that the Circles have a Grand Enchanter, could you give this to him or her?"

"Um, sure? But why?"

Jenra chuckled. "Dagna wishes to learn about magic, and I guess you wish to join the Circle, right?" he asked. He then grew concerned, surface dwarves were like the casteless. Dagna would be giving up a lot to join the Circle. "Are you sure about this Dagna? You may not see your family again"

Dagna nodded. "I'm sure, this is an opportunity I can pass up" she said with no hesitation. "Please say you'll deliver it"

"Well, the Circle is on the way to Redcliffe, we can deliver it on the way" Wynne said. "And I'm sure Irving will love to have such enthusiastic student at the Circle"

Dagna smiled and hugged Wynne. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" The party soon left Orzammar to continue on their journey with Dagna's letter in hand.

 _ **The Warden's army grows! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	57. Chapter 57: Respite 4

**Chapter 57: Respite Ⅳ**

 _ **Frostback Mountain Pass**_

The party came out of Orzammar, leaving the ugliness of dwarven politics. As they were about to leave, Oghren took a minute to look back at his former home. It was…bittersweet, he had heard stories about surfacers; although they were casteless they had more freedom than the dusters. He now had that freedom, he was his own man he could go anywhere he wanted without the strict restrictions of the caste but in the process lost everything…his wife, his house, and now his place in dwarven society. Oghren sighed. "Give me a moment"

"Is everything alright?" Leliana asked concerned.

"Of course everything's all right! Psht!" the dwarf said annoyed. Of course Oghren knew that she was concerned, they all were to certain degrees. It was so strange, he came out of the blue and asked for their help…they were essentially strangers and yet they were concerned. He was not used to that… the stress of Branka's paragon status put a heavy strain on Oghren and Branka's marriage. The couple stopped talking to each other and Branka's disdain for Oghren influenced the rest of his House, and he found himself shunned even by his own family. Soon word got around in Orzammar about the drunken fool who was the embarrassment of House Branka and a burden to Paragon Branka…he was a laughingstock. For the first time in a long time, he was actually wanted ironically by outsiders.

"Just give me one sodding moment…" Oghren looked at the sky. "By the Stone, I feel like I'm about to fall off the world with all that sky up there"

Leliana tilted her head. "Is really that strange?"

"Strange? Ha. Strange is your wife turning out to prefer the ladies. Not living in a world without a bleeding ceiling" he said. "Well, let's get moving. We're losing…whatchamacallit? Daylight"

* * *

 _ **Lake Calenhad**_

The party was at Lake Calenhad on their way back to Redcliffe to check on the status of the Landsmeet as well as gain information on the location of their next potential allies, the Dalish. They came to Kinloch Hold to deliver Dagna's letter to the First Enchanter as well as stock up on supplies. They came to the dock where they once again met with the difficult Templar, Carroll as Alistair tried to secure passage Jenra saw Sten leave the party.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I will stay behind" the qunari said simply.

"Any reason why?" Sten did not answer. Jenra sighed. "You know, you can trust us, right? I would have thought you'd have learn that by now"

"Very well…you have led us well so far, despite your strange methods" Sten said. "I am looking for my Asala"

Jenra blinked. "A…sala, what is that?"

"My soul, the very thing I carried with me when I came to Ferelden" he said. "I…lost it when I was attacked by darkspawn" When Jenra continued to have a confused look on his face, the qunari sighed. "Perhaps, I should explain"

"That would help" Sten was sent with a group of other Qunari to discover what the Blight is by the Arishok, their leader. His group was attacked by darkspawn, and during the battle he was rendered unconscious. When Sten awoke, his comrades were dead and his sword was gone. To a Qunari warrior, the sword is the soul. If he were to return to his homeland without his sword, he would be hunted and killed. Out of panic from losing his sword, Sten murdered the farming family who rescued him. Once he came to his senses again he realized that because of what he had just done, he had lost his honor, and so he chose to remain to pay for his crime. Days later he was arrested and brought to Lothering, where the Revered Mother sentenced him to die in the cage where he is found.

"Do you have a clue where to start looking?"

"I overheard some humans talking about a unique sword that a human merchant possessed in the market outside of Orzammar" Sten said. "I talked to them, they were more than happy to tell me what they knew"

"Or rather they didn't wish to invite the wrath of a qunari warrior…" Jenra said dryly. "Wait, when did you have the time to do this? As I remember, things were quite hectic at the time"

"While you were gaining entry into the dwarven city" Alistair called for Jenra, the boat was ready for them. "The Circle awaits you" Sten said walking away. "I shall be here when you return"

"Try not to hurt anyone"

"No promises…" The party went across to the Kinloch Hold as Sten searched for a merchant named Faryn. According to the merchants, Faryn frequented the pub here at Lake Calenhad in his travels between Orzammar and Denerim. He went inside the pub and spoke to the owner on where he could find the merchant. The owner pointed Sten to a table in the far corner; a red-haired human was playing a card game with the other patrons of the pub. "Are you Faryn?"

The red-headed human looked up and raised a brow. "I am Faryn, what do you wish of me, stranger?"

"You have something that belongs to me…"

* * *

 _ **Kinloch Hold**_

The party made inside the Circle and went to see First Enchanter Irving. Much of the Circle was still in the process of recovering from Uldred's takeover. The Templars and mages were on edge looking at each other warily, the Templars fearing another maleficar among the mages and mages fearing the Templars attacking them at a moment's notice. The only reason no other incident has happened was because Knight-Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving were trying to calm things down on both sides. Though there have been talks of a renegade Templar but there have been no proof of such a person. The party made it to Irving's room.

"Ah, welcome back my friends" Irving greeted. "I'm glad to see you are doing well"

"It's good to see you too" Jenra said. "I apologize for our unexpected arrival…you must be so busy with the repairs and everything"

"Not exactly, other than the repairs things have been quiet" he said. "Our best mages have gone off to Rainesfere for training"

"Teagan contacted you?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, Bann Teagan heard what happened here and was kind enough to lend out his domain for our mages" Irving said. "When it is time, we shall be ready" The old mage noticed something in Jenra's hand. "What is that in your hand?"

"A letter, Dagna of Orzammar wishes to study magic"

"Orzammar, indeed…you have piqued my curiosity" he said. "It is common knowledge that dwarves lack the aptitude for spellcraft, she will never weave the simplest magiks no matter how hard she tries"

"She knows, Dagna wishes to study the theory of magic"

"Fascinating, I suppose the Circle should be flattered"

"She's willing to give up caste and clan for this that is how serious the girl is about her studies" Wynne said. "How many are willing to give up everything just join us?"

"Hmm, I cannot deny anyone a chance to learn…knowledge should not be withheld from those who seek it" Irving said. "I shall sent a messenger to Orzammar to tell Dagna that she is welcome to the Circle"

"She will live and train with the Tranquil and perhaps with the apprentices when it is time"

"She will be overjoyed to hear that" Jenra said. "Thank you, First Enchanter"

Irving sighed. "If only the Circle was in a better state…I fear she may be disappointed when she arrives"

Jenra chuckled. "Knowing her, she'll be interested in what happened"

"This will be interesting; she can tell us much about our dwarven neighbors…hmm, yes the more I think about it, the more I like the idea" Irving said. "I shall take this as an indication that things are starting to look up for the Circle" The party left the Circle and met back with Sten, they left for Redcliffe.

* * *

 _ **Redcliffe**_

The party was back in Redcliffe, as the party went to Redcliffe Castle Sten went down to the docks. "And you're sure that your sword is here?" Jenra asked.

"Yes, the merchant said that he sold my Asala to a dwarf on his travels" Sten said. "There is only on dwarf in this village" Jenra was worried that this might become a bloody confrontation considering how important this sword was to the qunari. "My Asala sold and being used as a trophy…"

"I'll come with you"

"Your assistance is not needed"

"Yes, it is…you're too emotional and I'm afraid that not making you think straight" Jenra said. "Let me talk to Dwyn, you'll get your sword back and no blood will have to be split…okay?"

Sten grumbled. "Fine" Jenra and Sten went down to the docks to talk to Dwyn but found that he and his men were not there. After asking around, they found where Dwyn was staying and it was quite the sight. A mansion on large plot of land just outside of Redcliffe…they went inside and saw that the dwarf's mansion was deck with all sorts of extravagances. There was gold as far as they could see…to the point that it sort of hurt their eyes. When Jenra put in the good word for Dwyn, he did not think Teagan would reward him this much. They walked through the mansion and could hear the giggling of women, two of Dwyn's men ran pass with women in tow.

"I see Dwyn wasted no time in flaunting his new wealth…" Jenra said dryly. They walked in to the central room where they saw the dwarf surrounded by women.

"And there I was, surrounded by all sides…one man against a legion" Dwyn said. "I fought till the break of dawn in broken armor and the only weapon I had left a dagger taken of a fallen brother" Jenra rolled his eyes at the absurd story. "Ahh, my friend! Girls this is the Grey Warden I told you about the one I saved"

Jenra ignored that, it was not worth his outrage. "Dwyn, I'm here on business…I'm looking for a qunari sword you purchased"

Dwyn raised a brow. "Now, why would be interested in that?"

Sten frowned. "It's mine"

"You know, Faryn didn't mention the giant he took it from was alive" the dwarf said. He motioned to his servant to get the sword. "Take it"

"Just like that? I would have thought you would have put a price on it"

Dwyn smirked. "It's one sword; I can always buy me another more priceless than that one" he said. "Now is that all? Or do you wish to join the party"

"No that's quite enough" They reclaimed the sword and left the mansion. As they walked Sten was silent throughout their trip back to Redcliffe.

"Strange…" Sten said. "I had almost forgotten it…completion"

"My sword is in my hand again, I should put it to good use" Sten said. "And I could deliver a much more satisfying answer to arishok's question if the Blight were ended, don't you agree?" Jenra looked at him with wide eyes, if he didn't know any better he thought he saw Sten smile. He shook his head; it must have been his imagination.

"Agreed, I hope to have by my side when the time comes"

"Then lead the way, kadaan"

 _ **Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	58. Chapter 58: Return to Ostagar pt1

**Chapter 58: Return to Ostagar pt1**

 _ **Redcliffe**_

Jenra and Sten walked into Arl Eamon's study where Teagan and the party were waiting for them. Teagan nodded and begin talking. "Now that everyone's here, I would like to update you on our progress" he said. "The majority of the Bannorn said they would support us when the Landsmeet begins"

Alistair crossed his arms. "Not surprising…considering Loghain tried to force them to submit to him"

"However, the Arlings are split on whether to support us" Teagan said. "No doubt Arl Howe have something to do with this…he always was the most politically savvy of the arls"

"Eamon is trying his best to get them around to our side but alas…some are too afraid to incur Loghain's wrath"

Morrigan scoffed. "For nobles, they are awfully cowardly"

"There is still time before the Landsmeet, they'll come around…hopefully" Teagan said. "Alistair told me that you were able to gain the dwarves support"

Jenra nodded. "Their new king should send you a letter in a few days" he said. "We are heading for the Dalish next"

"About that" Teagan took out a map of Ferelden and spread it out on the table. "My scouts from Rainesfere spotted a group of Dalish hunters coming to and from Brecilian Forest…their camp should be there too"

"Brecilian Forest…I've heard unsettling rumors about it, the forest is supposed to be cursed" Wynne said. "Many of the locals in the area stay away from the forest"

"Why would the Dalish set up camp there, I wonder?" Leliana asked.

"It's a good place to hide from any unwanted attention" Zevran said. "If the forest is cursed, then their Keeper should be able to deal with it"

"We'll head out now, my lord" Jenra said.

Teagan nodded. "Be careful my friend, the Dalish don't like strangers…especially human ones"

* * *

 _ **The Imperial Highway**_

The party left Redcliffe and headed east to the Brecilian Forest. As they were walking, Fenrir heard something in the distance and ran off into the woods to the left of them. "Ugh, the fool hound has run off again" Morrigan said. "This is getting tiring…"

Jenra sighed. "I'll go get him…" Jenra went into the woods to look for Fenrir. "I swear Fenrir…if it's another rabbit" The young lord found Fenrir, staring at something. He looked agitated and anxious; Jenra came up and then crouched down. He saw soldiers standing around like they were waiting for something. He recognized the regalia of the soldiers, it belonged to Bann Loren…which meant they were somewhere on his lands. Footsteps came up behind them, and it was the rest of the party…Jenra signaled them to be silent so the soldiers down below wouldn't notice them.

"What is this, I wonder?" Zevran asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it…" Alistair said. A soldier walked up with a unarmed man in fancy clothing in tow. "What the…?!"

"Alistair?" Leliana asked.

"That man he's wearing the uniform of Cailan's honor guard…I think we fought alongside him at Ostagar"

"So there were other survivors of that terrible massacre…" Wynne said to herself. "Shouldn't we do something? I sense blood in the air" Before they could do anything, one of the Loren soldiers took out a knife and gutted the man to shock of the party. One of the soldiers looked and noticed the party; the Loren soldiers took out their weapons and headed for them. The party responded in kind. Fenrir leapt on to the archer and ripped his throat out with his fangs, Wynne shook the ground while Jenra and Sten took them down before they could get up. Leliana killed the second archer from the trees. The battle ended as fast as it started but the party was still confused about the situation.

"I don't understand…I know Bann Loren, he's an honorable man and he expects his people to act with honor also" Jenra said. "He would not allow cold-blooded murder…"

"Perhaps you don't know this Bann Loren like you do…after all you didn't know Rendon Howe, didn't you?" Morrigan asked.

Leliana placed her hand on Jenra's shoulder while frowning at the witch. "Or it could be that these men acted without Bann Loren's knowledge" Alistair looked at the man that was stabbed, it was unmistakable. He was Elric Maraigne, a member of Cailan's honor guard at Ostigar and a close confidant of the king. Alistair then heard a weak groan, Maraigne was alive but it wouldn't be long with his wound. Alistair called the others over.

"Thank you, I…didn't expect the Bann's men to notice my escape so quickly" He said. "I tried to hide here in the woods, but there wasn't time and now I'm a dead man"

"How are you alive…? We were the only one who lived through that massacre at Ostagar because we were saved" Jenra said. He was struck with a thought and then frowned. "No you didn't…you were the king's…"

"I…I had to, it was either this, or die in some darkspawn's belly, or…or be hung as a deserter" Maragine said. "You don't think I feel shame for what I did? When Loghain betrayed us, I abandoned my men and they died and Cailan with them…he was my king, my friend…"

"Maker…all that time in Bann Loren's prison and I couldn't stop thinking about how they suffered that one dark night at Ostagar…" he said. "I…I know you believe me a coward and I have no right to ask you this…but the king entrusted me with a key to the royal arms chest…if anything were to happen to him, he said it was vital I deliver it to the Wardens"

"Do you have the key?" Alistair asked.

"The Maker has a sense of humor, doesn't he? I suppose it's for the best, however…I had kept it; it would be in Bann Loren's hands by now"

"But you said Cailan entrusted it to you!" Wynne said.

"I was afraid, I thought I would lose it on the battlefield, so I stashed it in the camp" he said. "Please…it's probably still there" Before Jenra could ask more questions, Maragine died.

"Are we really going answer this coward's request?" Sten asked.

"Yeah, we are…if Cailan wanted it for us when he died, then it must be important" Jenra said. "Plus, maybe…just maybe we can find an answer for what happened"

* * *

 _To his Majesty, King Cailan of Ferelden:_

 _My Warden-Commander assures me that we face a Blight. This thing threatens us both, and we must work together to fight it, lest it devour all. Our two nations have not had a happy history, but that is all it is-history. It is the future that is at stake now. Let us put aside our fathers' disagreements so that we may secure the future for both our countries._

 _My Chevaliers stand ready and will accompany the Grey Wardens of Orlais to Ferelden. At your word the might of Orlais will march to reinforce the Ferelden forces._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Empress Celene I_

 _ **The Ruins of Ostagar**_

Ostagar was supposed to be where the threat of the Blight ended before it began. Men and women were supposed find their greatness here…songs and poems were supposed to be written of their valor and courage. King Cailan hoped to write his chapter in the annuls of Ferelden's history…to prove he could be as great as or greater than his father King Maric. Instead Ostagar became a field of death…the darkspawn walks feeding on the dead and there are so many that had died in this forsaken place.

Ostagar used to have forests all around it but the vegetation have all died from the Taint and the beasts of the forests fled to escape the evil of the Blight. Those unlucky enough to be too slow were either devoured or corrupted. Winter has set in at Ostagar making this field of death even more desolate and barren. The party arrived and soon after they took a step, the darkspawn ambushed from all sides…a small group of five, it was nothing they couldn't handle and the party slayed them all. But this was only the beginning…a welcoming party, there would be much more the deeper they explore the ruins.

"Maker's breath…I knew it was bad here but this...how did Alistair and you survived, Jenra?" Leliana asked.

"We shouldn't have…we were surrounded but Flemmeth saved us" he said.

Leliana looked at him "Flemmeth? As in the Witch of the Wilds? But she's just a myth"

"She's not a myth…in fact she's Morrigan's mother" Jenra said. "I didn't question how she did it, I was just happy to survive" Alistair walked up and sighed.

"Duncan didn't make it…he should have lived" he said sadly.

"Duncan?"

"He recruited Jenra into the Grey Wardens and he was my mentor…he was great man and didn't deserve to die the way he did" Leliana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just one of the many things Loghain will pay for when we catch up to him"

They continued on, scouring the ruins for the key to Cailan's chest and fighting the many darkspawn in their way. Jenra found the key in some loose rock and headed back to the ruined camp of King Cailan. He took the key and opened the chest…there was nothing much in there except a sword and some documents. Alistair took the sword into his hand and his eyes went wide. He held in his hand King Maric's blade, the same sword his father found in the Deep Roads during the rebellion. Teagan once told him Maric offered to return the blade to the dwarves, but the dwarves' king insisted that he should keep it.

Zevran whistled. "My, my such a sexy sword"

Sten crossed his arms. "I couldn't trust someone who could leave a blade like this behind"

"Could Maric's sword be used as more evidence of your bloodline, Alistair?" Wynne asked.

"Maybe…I don't know, Loghain would probably just claim it to be a fake"

Oghren snorted. "Not likely boy, you hold in your hand a master craft" he said. "It would take even best blacksmith decades to craft a blade that fine…trust me, no forgery would exist"

"Either way, it's a damn fine blade to carry into battle with at least"

"What is this?!" Alistair and the others turned their heads as Jenra, Leliana and Morrigan had shocked looks on their faces. Jenra was holding the documents that were with the sword in the chest.

"What is it?" Alistair asked. Jenra gave him the documents too shocked to even speak. Alistair began to read it. It was a letter from Empress Celene of Orlais telling Cailan that her people were to help Ferelden against the Blight. Nothing out of the ordinary since he knew Cailan was going to call Orlais for help. He remembered that Loghain was greatly against Orlais' assistance, it was not surprising as he was a veteran of the Ferelden Rebellion. It was a letter to Cailan from Arl Eamon; he was concerned about him going into battle against the Blight. It was also about Queen Anora, Cailan's wife.

"I had no idea Queen Anora was having trouble producing an heir" Wynne said.

"This is news to me also…it looks like Eamon was trying to get Cailan to divorce Anora" Alistair said.

"Hmm, Anora is Loghain's daughter, correct?" Zevran asked. "Divorcing his daughter would make Loghain quite angry, maybe angry enough to betray his king"

"I…don't know about that, Loghain considers himself a patriot" Alistair said. "I don't think he would betray Cailan simply because of that"

"Trust me, my friend…nobles have betrayed one another for far less"

"Well there's one more document…" The next letter was crumpled and then carefully smoothed out and folded again. It was from Empress Celene again to Cailan but unlike the first letter it was in an uncharacteristically familiar tone…

 _Cailan,_

 _The visit to Ferelden will be postponed indefinitely, due to the darkspawn problem. You understand, of course?_

 _The darkspawn have odd timing, don't they? Let us deal with them first. Once that is done, we can further discuss a permanent alliance between Orlais and Ferelden._

 _ **A permanent alliance between Orlais and Ferelden?! Was Loghain justified in his betrayal of King Cailan?! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	59. Chapter 59:Return to Ostagar pt2

**Chapter 59: Return to Ostagar pt2**

 _ **Ruins of Ostagar**_

"My my my…the plot thickens, it seems…" Zevran said.

Alistair frowned. "Maybe we're reading too much into this…"

"The king of Ferelden possibly leaving his queen for the Empress of Orlais and a potential heir" Morrigan said. "'Tis seems quite clear to me" As glibly as Morrigan put it, the evidence was hard to ignore. This explained so much about why Loghain would betray his king and the son of his close friend. It wasn't so much about Cailan leaving his daughter but that he would leave her to invite Orlais to their doorsteps. Logain was a veteran of the Rebellion, he remembered what Ferelden was like under Orlesian occupation…to him what Cailan was doing wasn't just an insult to him and all that lost their lives in the war, it was a threat to the nation.

"Loghain seemed to have the right idea…" Sten said.

"The right idea?!" Alistair asked outraged pointing to the landscape. "What about any of this is right?!"

"The king was a traitor, and traitors must be eliminated" the qunari said. "If he was of the Qun, he would receive the same fate"

"But Loghain went about this the wrong way, good men and women died here because of such rashness" Wynne said. "And now he threatens to plunge Ferelden into civil war while the Blight rages…whatever his motives was, it doesn't matter now" While they were talking, Jenra was sensing darkspawn in the area, they quickly left the royal camp just as the darkspawn started sniffing around. As they continued searching the ruin, they noticed a darkspawn wearing the chest piece of Cailan's royal armor like a trophy. It was enough that they killed their victims…no the darkspawn must defile them also. The party killed the darkspawn and reclaimed the armor…it was crusted with Cailan's blood and its golden sheen faded due to months of attendance and exposure to the elements. Not far from them they killed two other darkspawn that had an arm and a leg of Cailan's armor. They crossed the bridge that leads to the Towel of Ishal where Jenra and Alistair went to light beacon for the reinforcements that never came. Wynne looked out in the distance with a sullen face.

"Wynne?" Alistair asked.

"It was about there, near the main gate where my fellow mages and I…just as the hordes came" she said.

"You were at Ostagar, too? Strange, I never saw you at camp"

"The Chantry was good about separating us from the rest of the soldiers…they didn't trust us among normal people" Wynne said. "But they made sure to have plenty of Templars to watch us" When the battle started, she and the rest of the mages were with the archers as the darkspawn charged. She remembered the fear she felt when saw the darkspawn…Wynne could face the likes of the Fade and demons but when she saw the darkspawn she froze with fear. It almost cost her life… "So many of my fellow mages died, some of them were my students fresh from passing their Harrowing" she said sadly. "Only Uldred and I lived…it's funny, I thought it was Uldred's wounded ego that was responsible for his fall but maybe it was seeing all of this"

"Are you to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, my dear…thank you for listening to the ramblings of an old woman"

"Maker's Breath!" Wynne and Alistair ran over to the rest of the party and their eyes went at what they saw. The naked corpse of King Cailan crucified to a totem of the Old Gods as a sick tribute to their dark deities. The corpse was pale and partially rotted and gave out a putrid smell of death along with corruption…a far cry from the regal king Jenra first met when he arrived at Ostagar the first time. Alistair's fist shook with anger, he never knew his half-brother….he wasn't even sure if Cailan knew he existed, he knew that he deserved better than this. Just before the party could react, a genlock emissary appeared on the other side in a dark cloud…giggling, taunting them. It cast its dark magic and raised the undead to attack them while it ran away giggling at its carnage.

The party took out their weapons; they rushed across the bridge to meet in battle. The undead was not a problem to defeat but the battle attracted darkspawn nearby. When they were taken down, more of the undead appeared behind the party and firing arrows to scatter them. More darkspawn appeared in front them and swarmed them. It took all the party had to keep the darkspawn and undead from overwhelming them. Moments later, the last of the darkspawn fell and no more came to take its place…much to the relief of the party. Jenra looked back at the corpse of King Cailan; it would have to wait as the party continued forward. They were at the Tower of Ishal, Alistair and Jenra could remember the roar of battle as well as seeing the rain of flaming arrows in the distance. The genlock appeared once again to taunt them and ran off deeper into the ruins, they followed it to entrance to the tower.

* * *

 _ **Tower of Ishal**_

The party went inside the tower following the genlock; the darkspawn turned around suddenly and shot a fireball at Jenra. He blocked at the last minute, the fireball wasn't strong enough to knock him down but that didn't meant it didn't burn. The genlock giggled…it was enjoying tormenting its new toys. It ran away to continue its game, more darkspawn came and attack the party. The first three lunged at them only to be cut down by Jenra and Sten. In the central room, darkspawn were stirring and headed for the party…Wynne summoned a grease trap in the middle of the room and Morrigan set it on fire to quell the numbers. Large booming footsteps approached, an Ogre rushed through the debris and slammed Shale into the wall.

"Shale!" Jenra said. Before he could help her, hurlocks attacked from behind. The ogre pounded the golem into the wall; Oghren jumped on the darkspawn's back and started hacking away with his axe. The ogre roared, trying to shake the dwarf off his back…Shale got up and gave the large darkspawn a great punch in the gut that made the ogre go flying. The party cleared the rooms and ran after the genlock into the catacombs of the tower. Inside the catacombs, they were attacked by Bearkins and blighted spiders, ordinary creatures turned monsters by the Taint. The party watched their steps in such a small area…the spiders like to lay web traps to capture their prey but blighted spider webs were worse as it contained strong poison in the silk. The Bearkins were stronger than great bears and much fiercer due to the Taint driving them mad. Shale, Sten, and Ogren held off the bearskins while Wynne and Morrigan burned the web of the blighted spiders. Jenra, Zevran and Alistair cut down the spiders.

The path was cleared after the tainted creatures fell; the party went through some rubble heading outside. They were now on the other end of Ostagar, where the battle itself took place. The field was littered with broken battlements and corpses from both sides frozen by the snow. Alistair walked over to one particular body in sliver-grey armor that was next to a fallen Ogre impaled by a sword and dagger…Duncan. He lowered his head in silent mourning, as Jenra watched him from a distance. Leliana walked over. "Is that him?" she asked.

Jenra nodded. "Yes, that's Duncan" he said. "I didn't know him for long, but I am forever indebted to him"

"Why is that?"

"When Howe betrayed my family, Duncan was there at the castle looking for new recruits" He said.

"You" Leliana said.

"Not particularly me, but he was interested, but my father wouldn't allow it…protective he was" Jenra said. "Duncan was caught up in that massacre and took me away before Howe's men could get to me"

"He brought me here, where I met Alistair" he said. "Alistair knew Duncan a lot longer; in fact he was like a father to him…that is why Alistair is so adamant on stopping Loghain" Out in the distance the genlock emissary appeared and started waving his arms towards the fallen ogre. "Alistair!"

Alistair went to attention and shielded his eyes as light enveloped the ogre. When his sight returned the ogre rose and roared, before Alistair could get out his weapon the ogre gave him a hard backhand in the chest. Alistair was thrown away and rolled three times on the on the ground until he slid to a stop. He shook his head dazed as the ogre started to approach him, several arrows hit the ogre in the chest and a way of fire impeded its progress. Jenra came to his side. "You alright?"

Alistair stood up and got out his sword. "I will be" The ogre threw a large chuck of earth at Jenra and Alistair; they dodged and attacked from the sides. The ogre spun around and tossed them around the battlefield; it was fast as it was strong. Leliana fired arrows at the back of the ogre's head but that just made it angry and it charged her. Leliana jumped out of the way as it slammed into battlements and tossed them around. The mages cast their flames but it barely fazed the ogre. In the distance, the genlock was gleeful of the chaos it created and decided to create more…it conjured more dark magicks to raise the frozen corpses around them. Soon they were surrounded by undead and the ogre, the party fought for their lives but as they fell the genlock would just keep reviving them.

"Somebody kill that sodding genlock!" Oghren said blocking an undead soldier's blow. Zevran and Leliana broke away from the fighting and focused on the emissary. The genlock did not like being targeted, and decided to let it displeasure know by shooting a surge of lightning at them. They rolled away and continued their approached, Zevran ran for the genlock while Leliana fired her arrows. The genlock cast a wall of fire in front; hoping to impede on the elf's progress…it didn't even slow Zevran down. He was fast and nimble enough to jump the wall before the flames came out, with a quick roll on the ground…the elf swiftly separated the darkspawn's head from its body. With the genlock dead, the spell was broken and the corpses fell to the ground.

Alistair went to the fallen Ogre and took Duncan's blades from its body…they were not meant to waste away in place like this. He looked at Duncan's body. "I'll take good care of them, Duncan…just as you did" he said. "He deserves a proper sending"

Sten nodded. "I agree, he died doing his duty…he more than deserves it"

"Does that include the traitorous king, I wonder?" Morrigan asked.

"I still don't believe Cailan was a traitor to Ferelden…but regardless of his intentions, he doesn't deserve to the darkspawn's trophy" Alistair said. "No one does…"

Jenra nodded. "Then we prepare pyre" Jenra and Alistair gathered Duncan's body and went back to the bridge holding King Cailan. They set the two bodies on the pyre and Wynne started the flame. Jenra wasn't very devout but he felt that had to say something. "May the Maker smile upon you, when you meet Him" he said. "We shall watch over Ferelden as you did…" The party left Ostagar as the flames still burned the one light in a desolate land.

 _ **Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	60. Chapter 60: Nature of the Beast pt1

**Chapter 60: Nature of the Beast pt1**

 _I took the road north from Val Royeaux toward Nevarra with a merchant caravan. A scant two days past the Orlesian border, we were beset by bandits. They struck without warning from the cover of the trees, hammering our wagons with arrows, killing most of the caravan guards instantly. The few who survived the arrow storm drew their blades and charged into the trees after our attackers. We heard screams muffled by the forest, and then nothing more of those men._

 _After a long silence, the bandits appeared. Elves covered in tattoos and dressed in hides, they looted all the supplies and valuables they could carry from the merchants and disappeared back into the trees. These, I was informed later, were the Dalish, the wild elves who lurk in the wilderness on the fringes of settled lands, preying upon travelers and isolated farmers. These wild elves have reverted to the worship of their false gods and are rumored to practice their own form of magic, rejecting all human society.—From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of A Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

 _ **Brecilian Forest-Dalish Camp**_

The Brecilian Forest is a large forest in south-eastern Ferelden. According to the Dalish storytellers, there have been many wars and battles in the Brecilian Forest, many of which were between the elves and the mages of Tevinter. Barbarians have been known fighting the Tevinters in the forest as well. The existence of the elves in the forest goes far in time, even before the time of Arlathan. The death of so many supposedly tore the Veil, which separates the Fade and the real world. Its sinister air, and possessed flora, have led to many (and somewhat true) rumors and stories behind the ancient woods.

The party entered the forest in search for the Dalish, as they walked they could feel the sinister energies of the forest. Before they entered, Wynne and Morrigan cast wards on the party to protect them from whatever evil that lurked in the forest. However while they were safe from the forest itself…the same could not be said about the Dalish. "Why does it feel like…we're being watched?" Leliana asked unnerved.

Zevran chuckled a little. "That's because we are being watched" he said. "Nothing escapes the eyes of the hunters"

"Hunters?" Wynne asked.

"Yes, they're the providers for their camps as well as the scouts" he said. "Strange they haven't attack us yet…"

"It may be because you're with us"

"I seriously doubt it, the Dalish don't care much for humans and they care even less for elves that live among them"

"They could be leading us into a trap" Sten said.

"Not their style, but you never know…" The party made through the woods without incident, and made it a camp situated among ancient ruins. They were met an elven woman in grey light armor with a bow and arrows tied around her. She was escorted by two other elves…they didn't look happy to see them.

"Stop right there, outsider. The Dalish have camped in this spot. I suggest you go elsewhere and quickly"

"We came in search for you" Jenra said.

The woman frowned. "What business could we Dalish possibly have with shems?"

"Well…didn't take them long to bring that out" Alistair said dryly. "Look we're Grey Wardens and we wish to speak to your leader" The elves looked at each other, unsure at what to do.

"A Warden? How do we know you're telling the truth?" Jenra reached into his pack and the guards became defensive…he knew the Dalish were wary of outsiders but this was ridiculous. He took out the treaties and shows it to her, she look at it closely and then the party. "The seal of the Keeper…no one would be able to forge that" she said. "Very well, I shall bring you the keeper but remember to keep your hands to yourself and remember that our arrows are still trained on you"

Jenra nodded and the party followed the hunter in. As the party walked through the camp, the other stared at them…some of them were sharp and distrustful or they were simply curious about their strange group. Jenra noticed how large the camp was and yet how few elves there was. He then noticed the mass graves in their camp shown by the trees planted over their remains; it was custom of the Dalish to plant a tree over their dead. Over at their infirmary, many of their hunters were either injured or they on the mat writhing in pain. Whatever happened to their camp devastated them. They were introduced to the leader of the camp, the Keeper, an bald elven man in gold and grey robes with a staff hung around his back.

"Hmm, I see we have guests" He then looked at the woman. "Who are these strangers, Mithra? I have precious little patience and less time to spend on outsiders today"

"This one is a Grey Warden and wishes to speak with the clan; I thought it best to leave the decision to you"

He nodded. "That was wise of you, Ma serannas, Mithra. You may return to your post"

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper" She walked away leaving the party with the man.

"Now, allow me to introduce myself. I am Zathrian, the keeper of this clan and preserver of our ancient lore. And you are?"

"I am Jenra, and this is Alistair, we're Grey Wardens" he said. "It's nice to meet you"

Zathrian raised a brow. "Manners? From a shemlen? Interesting, what might be your mission here? Have you come to spread news of the Blight?"

"You know about the Blight?" Alistair asked.

"I had already sensed the corruption spreading in the south, the existence of the Blight is not news to me" he said. "I would have taken the clan north by now, had we the ability to move. Sadly, as you can see, we do not"

"You came to us, because of the treaty we signed centuries ago unfortunately, we may not be able to live up to promise we made" Zathrian motioned the party to walk with him to where their injured were. The party could hear the moans of the injured; they passed one elf writhing in pain while speaking in the elven language. He gave one last gasp and his body went limp…he died before the party eyes. The medics came over to carry the man away to buried liked the others. Leliana and Wynne gave a small prayer for the elves suffering.

"What has happened here?" Jenra asked.

"The clan came to the Brecilian Forest one month ago, as is our custom when we enter this part of Ferelden" the keeper said. "We are always wary of the dangers in the forest, but we did not expect werewolves would be lying in wait for us"

"Werewolves?! Actual werewolves?!" Alistair asked. "I thought they were only stories mothers told to young children"

Zathrian sighed. "If only that was the case…they ambushed us and though we drove the beasts back, much damage was done" he said. "Many of our warriors lie dying as we speak" An elven woman started moaning and writhe in pain, the Keeper used to his magic to ease her pain and she quieted down…for now. Zathrian gently placed his hand on the woman's forehead. "Those afflicted by the werewolf curse, either die or change into beasts in which we are forced to slay"

"The Blight's evil must be stopped, I know but we are in no position to uphold our obligations. I am truly sorry"

Jenra shook his head. "Don't be, your people comes first" he said. "Is there some way to help?"

"The only thing that could help my people is to destroy the source of this curse but…that would be no trivial task"

"Try us, we're pretty good at doing the impossible" Alistair said.

"You're confident…we'll see if it is justified" Zathrian said. "Within the forest dwells a great wolf…we call him Witherfang. It was with him that the curse originated and through his blood that it has spread"

"If you can kill him and bring his heart to me, perhaps I can destroy the curse" he said. "This task has proven too dangerous for us…I sent some hunters into the forest a week ago but they have not returned. I cannot risk anymore of my clan"

"Wait…what do you mean by 'perhaps'?" Morrigan asked.

"It is as I said…there is no guarantee this will work but it's the only hope I have"

Jenra nodded. "Understood, we shall leave at once"

"Be warned, there are more than werewolves that lurk in the forest" he said. "It has a history of murder and carnage; you will most likely face demons in there" The keeper sighed. "I wish you luck" The party replenished their supplies and heading to the forest…as they left camp, up in the trees something large and feral watched them, growling.

* * *

 _"And Dane he stood his ground,_

 _The fanged beast approached._

 _He saw the rage within its eyes,_

 _The wolf that once was there._

 _The sword he raised,_

 _Merciful death be praised,_

 _To the maker went his prayer."_ _-From the popular telling of Dane and the Werewolf, a legend of Ferelden circa 4:50 Black._

 _Fereldan lore is full of instances where these creatures have plagued the countryside: wolves possessed by rage demons and transformed into humanoid monsters with incredible speed and strength, able to spread a curse to those they bit that would drive them mad with unthinking fury. When in this enraged state, a human host can likewise become possessed and be transformed into a feral, wolf-like beast. Tales differ on these werewolves of human origin, some claiming that their transformation into a bestial form happens uncontrollably. Some claim the transformation is irreversible. As is often the case with demonic tales, both versions were most likely true at some point._

 _The ability of normal dogs to detect a werewolf even when it is in a human guise is what first led Fereldans to adopt dogs as indispensable companions in every farmhold. The alliance between humans and regular wolves is the subject of the popular Fereldan folk tale "Dane and the Werewolf." The actual hero Dane led a crusade to eliminate the werewolf threat during the early Black Age, and while werewolves have never assumed the same prominence since, there have still been reports of individual packs lurking in remote forests. In recent years, some have even been reported to have developed an uncanny willpower and intelligence... though why this is so is still unknown.—From Ferelden: Folklore and History by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

 _ **West Brecilian Forest**_

"Huh, werewolves…never killed one before" Zevran said. "Sounds exciting…"

"You won't think it is if you get cursed like the Dalish" Alistair said. "Morrigan, this…weirdness is your of kind expertise. Can you find something to help us in that grimoire of yours?"

"There is no chapter like that in the grimoire" she said.

"Oh, I thought Flemmeth knew everything?"

"For your information, Flemmeth probably didn't put it in because she could deal with a werewolf easily" Morrigan said. "She's not going waste her time recording threats she can easily erase"

"We can make a ward…but it would only make us resistant to the curse, not immune" Wynne said. "Plus we would need a source and time to make the ward"

"Then we'll have to be very careful when we encounter the werewolves" Jenra said. They went further into the forest; the village was only a blink in the distance. For a cursed forest it was quite ordinary as far as forests go…some would even say beautiful but they could tell something was not right here. "I feel a chill in the air…"

"It's the Veil; it's so thin here that even non-mages can feel it" Wynne said. "Best be on your guard, demons could appear at anytime"

Jenra nodded. "Noted" he said. "Speaking of demons, could this Witherfang be one?"

"Hmm, it would certainly explain the curse" Morrigan said. "Demons aren't known for possessing animals…for the most part they gain nothing from it. But you never know…demons are unpredictable" They heard sounds as the came down the hill; the party took cover and saw werewolves fighting off demons. The party saw the werewolves' fierceness as they easily defeated the demons…then what happened next surprised them.

The lead werewolf sniffed the air and growled. "Come out, meat…you cannot hide from our senses!"

 _ **A talking werewolf?! What other surprises does this cursed forest have in store? Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	61. Chapter 61: Nature of the Beast pt2

**Chapter 61: Nature of the Beast pt2**

 _ **West Brecilian Forest**_

The party came from behind the rock heading towards the large beasts that just tore through the demons with ease. The werewolves were not rushing to attack them, but they could sense the restlessness…whatever drove them told them to tear them apart but the beasts were showing restraint, just barely. They were now face to face with the three werewolves…the two grey ones in the back were growling and bearing their fangs just itching for a fight. The bronze colored one was on the other hand was more composed…despite the grey ones' lust for blood they would not move until the bronze one made a move.

"Hmm, the watch-wolves have spoken truly, my brother and sisters" the bronze werewolf said guttural voice. "The Dalish send a human of all things, to repay us for our attack, to put us in our place. What bitter irony"

"Werewolf scouts…? You would think something that large would be noticeable…" Alistair said. "These beasts are much more intelligent than Zathrian told us, tread carefully Jenra"

"Wise words human…" Alistair and Jenra looked at the bronze one shocked. "You can whisper all you want, but you will not escape our ears"

"Who are you? Do you have a name?" Jenra asked.

"You speak to Swiftrunner. I lead my cursed brothers and sisters. Hrrr…turn back now, go back to the Dalish and tell them that you have failed" he said. "Hrrr, tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for too long, we will make them pay!" The party was taken aback; the werewolf spoke as if they were wronged when their kind was the one who ambushed the Dalish. There was more to this than they thought.

"You sound like you hate the Dalish" Leliana said.

"That we do. How dare they send you here against us! Turn and leave, while you still have the chance!"

"How about we talk? We mean you no harm" Jenra said. Now it was the werewolves turn to be taken aback, this was the first time an enemy wanted to talk instead of fight.

"Was it not Zathrian who sent you? Hrrr, he wishes only our destruction, never to talk!"

"You talk about elf leader as if you know it" Shale said.

"Hrrr, we have never met, he and I but he would not survive the experience, I swear it" Swiftrunner said with growl.

"Why do hate him, then?" Jenra asked.

"You know nothing, do you? Nothing of us and even less of those you serve" he growled. "You are a fool and we are done talking" Swiftrunner bared his fangs. "Flee this forest while you can, run to the Dalish and tell them they are doomed"

"I do not wish to fight but neither can I retreat"

Swiftrunner calmed, the man before him was not afraid much different from the ones before. "I do not wish to fight you either, but we cannot trust you" he said. "Come, brothers and sisters, let us retreat. The forest has eyes of its own and it will deal with intruders as it always has" The werewolves ran away…deep into the forest.

"Well…that was anticlimactic…" Zevran said.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight, the farther away we are from the werewolf curse the better" Wynne said.

"Says you, I was actually looking forward to fighting them" Oghren said. In the distance they could hear growls and howls in the distance and they were fast approaching. The dwarf smirked. "I'll be a nug's uncle, looks like I get my wish"

"Everyone get into position" Jenra said. Shale came to the front as her stone form would be immune to the curse, she would attract attention of the beast allowing the other warrior to attack without risk. Wynne, Morrigan, and Leliana stayed in the back to give them cover, the mages cast wards to slow them down or sap their strength before they could get close. Leliana used her whistle to summon a great bear to attack the werewolves. These werewolves were not like the ones lead by Swiftrunner, they were every bit savage as Keeper Zathrian had described. The feral werewolves came in droves not caring that they were setting of the Wynne and Morrigan's wards. One of them lunged at Oghren and the dwarf split its head open with his maul, Jenra and Alistair cut their heads off while Fenrir tore into another werewolf with his fangs.

The party made quick work of them, and continued into the forest where they faced darkspawn. They didn't expect darkspawn this far out of the way but due to sinister aura surrounding this forest…it was likely they would be attracted here. They were quickly disposed of only to be attacked by a sylvan, demon possessed trees. The creature proved to be slow but immensely powerful, its bark was as tough as steel. It used its roots to ensnare the party; luckily as strong as they were…it was still weaken by fire. Wynne and Morrigan cast their fire spell on the sylvan turning it into firewood; however the flames angered and awakened more of the creatures. Wynne summoned a puddle of grease on the floor around the sylvan's feet, it didn't slow them down but it wasn't for that. Morrigan cast a large fireball on the grease and a large floor of flames spread quickly among of the tree creatures. Jenra and the others came in to finish the sylvan off but more awakened. "There's no end to these things!" Alistair said.

"Hold steady!" Jenra said. The sylvan started to attack, a sharp sound like a whistle, the creatures suddenly stopped and went back to their resting places much to the surprise and confusion of the party. "What the…?" A tree came alive, one much different than the others, its leaves were brown like it was autumn. The party didn't feel hostility like the other sylvan but nevertheless they were on guard. Sylvans are not always possessed by demons…other, more intelligent, spirits have also been known to become sylvans, and are generally much less violent, but these are rare.

The sylvan came close and examined them. "Hrrrrm…what matter of beast be thee that comes before this elder tree?"

"Can't you see? We're werewolves" Alistair said dryly,

"Hrrrm. A were, thou say'st? How can this be? I sense no curse inside thee. Could it be instead a lie? There is no need, why even try?"

Alistair sighed. "Doesn't understand sarcasm…what a surprise…"

"You'll have to forgive my friend, he loves his jokes" Jenra said. "I am a human, why did you help us?"

"Ah, thou speakest of the others, how filled they are with hate? I apologize on their behalf, they cannot control their fate" it said. "Allow me a moment to welcome thee. I am called the Grand Oak, sometimes the Elder Tree"

"The world is…certainly full of marvelous, unexpected creations. Each day we see something that we never thought possible" Wynne said.

"Wow…" Leliana could only say.

"And unless thou thinkest it far too soon, might I ask of thee a boon?" Grand Oak asked.

"Careful, you can never trust the intentions of a spirit" Sten said.

"Before we do anything, I have question. Where can we find Witherfang's lair?" Jenra asked.

"In the center of the forest the weres do dwell, or so the tales my fellows tell. But they cannot be followed there; the forest doth protect the weres"

"The forest protects the werewolves? How? Why?" Morrigan asked intrigued.

"Perhaps weres use magic to command the trees? All I know is they move as they please" Morrigan gave a slight smirk, she was now interested in seeing this through if only to satisfy her curiosity.

"How do we get to the center?" Jenra asked.

"Preform the boon as I ask and I shall reward thee for the task"

"Well, that's that it seems" Zevran said crossing his arms.

"I have but one desire, to solve a matter very dire: as I slept one early morn, a thief did come and steal an acorn" Grand Oak said. "All I have is my being, my seed. Without it I am alone indeed. I cannot go and sit out; yet I shall die if left without it"

"Well, it seems simple enough; very well we'll help you" Jenra said.

"To the east you shall find this man, I shall await, do what thou can" The Elder Oak went to sleep waiting for its acorn. The party went east of the forest to find this thief. The trek was treacherous as they fought more werewolves; they were intelligent which meant they were from Swiftrunner's pack. Even though Swiftrunner said he would not fight the party, that didn't mean he would them wonder as they please…he had scouts all over the forest to watch them and stop them if possible. The werewolves fell and the party headed east of the forest.

* * *

 _ **East Brecilian Forest**_

The eastern part of the forest was much calmer and serene than the western area. The Veil here was much more enforced which made demon attacks more unlikely although the party kept their guard up. Because demons are unlikely to attack, nature here is allowed to run its course. In front of the party were several white four-legged creatures with antlers twisting into a spiral wondering around grazing on the grass. "Such beautiful creatures…I didn't think we would find such a thing in this forest" Leliana said.

"Huh halla, now that's a rare sight" Zevran said. No creature is more revered by the Dalish than the halla. No other animal has a god of its own. These white stags are much larger than ordinary deer, and the Dalish halla keepers carve their antlers as they grow, making them curve into intricate designs. In ancient times, these stags bore elven knights into combat, but since the fall of the Dales, they are used less as mounts and more to pull the aravels.

Leliana looked at Zevran. "You certainly know a lot about the Dalish"

"Heh, the Crows have an extensive network across Thedas not just in Antiva" the elf said. "Knowledge is power, you know"

"I doubt the Crows would care that much about beasts sacred to the Dalish"

"Oh you'd be surprised…" The party continued on, they had to face a few sylvan but the tree demons didn't have much of a presence here like in the west. Wynne and Morrigan sense a strong magical power near them. The party followed them and it led to a path shrouded in mist.

"Is this path the Grand Oak said that leads to Witherfang?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, the magic here is strong and old" Wynne said. She place her hand in the mist and next to her appeared…her hand. There was no going past here; if they tried the party would just be back the entrance. "My magic and Morrigan's combine couldn't get us past"

"So how are the werewolves getting past?" Jenra asked.

"I have a theory…Witherfang is a part of the forest and whoever carries its curse is recognized by the forest" Morrigan said.

"So if we have something that's part of the forest, then the forest will let us through" Jenra said. "But if it was that easy, we could just take a rock or a leaf or something"

"No nothing mundane like that, but perhaps something like the acorn that sylvan ask us to get for it could do it"

Alistair raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Really? You're actually suggesting that we double-cross a tree demon?" he asked. "Yes, because that won't bite us in the ass"

Morrigan scoffed. "I suggested no such thing, fool, do not put words in my mouth" she said. "Besides, I doubt such a thing would work anyway" The party continued their way through a canyon that housed pieces of an ancient ruin. In the clearing was a camp, it was fully stocked with fire roaring but no one was there. The party came closer and out of now where a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them. An old disheveled man appeared in front of them.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Not a werewolf and not a spirit, even, what the woods coming to?"

 _ **A strange man in a strange forest! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	62. Chapter 62: Nature of the Beast pt3

**Chapter 62: Nature of the Beast pt3**

 _ **East Brecilian Forest**_

"Oh dear, oh dear! Not a werewolf and not a spirit, even, what the woods coming to?" The old hermit looked them over all the while mumbling to himself. It was hard to believe that this old man was capable of stealing anything much less a tree demon. He huffed and then walked away not finding anything interesting about his guests.

"Wait; are you the thief who took the Grand Oak's acorn?" Jenra asked.

The old hermit looked back. "Mayhaps I did and mayhaps I didn't! Have you come to claim it back? Oh, what fun! But we are getting ahead of ourselves already"

"We haven't met it for five minutes and already the old hermit annoys me" Shale said. "Let's just smash it and take the acorn"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "I would love nothing more than that…but it would be unwise…" She looked around saw fire wards throughout the camp site, for the old hermit to conjure so many meant he was a very strong apostate. Any threat to his life and everything within the ward would be incinerated. They would have to play his game…for now.

"Ask a question and you'll get a question, but give an answer and you'll receive the same! Oh, I do so love to trade!"

Jenra blinked. "You…want me to answer a question?"

Alistair sighed. "And he's mad…wonderful"

"Wouldn't I have to ask you a question first?"

"Isn't that a question?"

"Would you know a question if it was asked?"

Jenra groaned and palmed his face in annoyance. "I should certainly hope so"

Sten crossed his arms. "At this rate, we'll be here till nightfall…"

"Killing this old man is sounding better and better" Zevran said.

The old hermit frowned. "NO! That is not a question! And if it be answer, it be an answer to a question I've not asked! Have you no sense for the rules?"

"Rules? What rules? I don't even know what's going on!" Jenra said in frustration.

"Careful, Jenra. This is ordinary man, he is a mage…driven mad, perhaps, but still powerful" Wynne said.

"No fair bringing mages to a guessing game! Will you play by the rules or not?"

Jenra took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose; his patience was starting to run out. "Very well…then…would you like to ask me a question?"

"I think it is your turn to ask, is it not?" the old hermit asked back to his cheerful self.

"So you live in this stump?"

"Yes I live here and it's not as bad as you think. Where else to go, eh? I must stay away from them!" he said. They are out there and looking, they will take your secrets, oh yes. All of them and leave you empty!" The old hermit looked scared, but Jenra wrote it off as an old man and his delusions. "But that's all I have to say about that. An answer for and answer, there you go!"

"Do you want to ask me another question?" Jenra asked.

"May I? Oh, yes, I think I might!" the old hermit said. "Now…what shall be the first? Oh yes! What is your name?"

"You may call me Jenra"

"A-ha! So you claim! They sent you, didn't they? But you're too tricky, and you're trying to fool me! Well, I'm onto you! Just so you know" Jenra looked at the others in the confusion, but the rest of the party just shrugged…just more delusions of a crazy old man. "But it is your turn to ask now. Ask! Ask away! I dare you!"

"Jenra let us finish this before we're old and grey…" Morrigan said annoyed.

Jenra nodded. "Do you have the Grand Oak's acorn?"

The old hermit's eyes went wide. "Ahhhh…suddenly it all becomes clear. You here, that talking tree there, it all makes sense now" He then gave a cackle. "As a matter of fact, yes I do have that three's acorn. I stole it and it was easy. Silly tree should have locked it up tighter!"

"If you want it, you'll have to trade me for it. And nothing from that silly tree…no leaves or branches or anything" he said. "But that's all I have to say about that. An answer for an answer, there you go!"

"Do you want to ask me another question?"

"Let's see…do you have knowledge of the arcane arts?"

"Yes, I do" He said tersely. Sure he was lying but at this point he just wanted to be rid of this man. Even he was thinking about killing this old man now that was how much his patience had frayed. However the old hermit was absolutely clueless of the killing intent building among the party.

"A-ha! I knew that! Or did I? I forget now. But if you are a mage, that mean…that means that they sent you! Ha! Or does it? Drat!" he said. "But it is your turn to ask now. Ask now! I dare you!"

Jenra sighed. "Do you have anything to trade?"

"Let's see…I'll trade an acorn, a helmet I found or a book I finished reading years ago. Provided you have something interesting in-"

"I want to trade for the acorn!" The young lord said quickly.

"Oho! And what do you have to trade for the acorn?"

The party gathered together. "Do we have anything to trade?" They checked their packs, it was filled with potions, camping supplies and their food rations…nothing this old man couldn't make or find in the forest. They had coin but they doubted the old hermit would want something like that. Zevran sighed and pulled out a book. "What's that?"

"A book on elven history…I would hate to part with it but anything to get us away from this fool"

Jenra nodded. "Thanks, I won't forget this" he said. "Old man, I have this book on elven history"

The old hermit looked intrigued. "Elven history, you say? Hmmmm. That make for good reading by the moonlight or it'll be better than using leaves. Give me that!" Jenra gave the old hermit the book and gained the acorn, it didn't look like anything out of the ordinary. The party walked away to the western part of the forest.

"Well, that is time I will not be getting back…" Jenra said with a sigh. "I hope the Grand Oak's reward is worth it…" He looked back and saw Zevran looking melancholy…the book he just gave up was more important to him than he showed. "Zevran, are you okay?"

"I am fine"

"Your face says otherwise…" he said. "That book was important to you, wasn't it?"

Zevran hesitated to speak, he was not to use to sharing his personal feelings. It wasn't good for an assassin to show weakness as that usually meant death for them. "It…belonged to my mother…in fact it was the only reminder I had of her"

"I…I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me? We could have traded something else"

"What's one book compared to an entire nation?" Zevran asked. "There will be other books" Jenra didn't buy it; the elf giving up his book was like him giving up Night-fang or his hound…it was hurting him despite Zevran not showing it.

"I will make this up to you…I promise on my honor as a Cousland"

Zevran sighed. "Really Warden, there is no need"

"You might as well give up, once Jenra make up his mind he will not change it" Leliana said.

"So I see…"

* * *

 _ **West**_ _**Brecilian Forest**_

The party made it back to the western area; the Grand Oak awakened probably sensing that its acorn was near. "My acorn is still gone, so I pray to thee…hast thou any news for me?"

Jenra pulled out the acorn. "I have your acorn" The Grand Oak took the acorn from Jenra, it amazed him that such a large creature could be so gentle. The branches wrapped around the acorn and put it away.

"My joy soars to new heights indeed! I am reunited with my seed!" it said. "As I promised, here it be. I hope its magic pleases thee" The Grand Oak reached up in its branches and pulled off a medium length branch and handed it to Jenra. "Keep this branch of mine with thee, and pass throughout the forest free"

"I wish thee well, my mortal friend. Thou brought my sadness to an end. May the sunlight find you, thy day be long, thy winters kind and thy roots be strong" The Grand Oak went to sleep and the party went back to the eastern forest to enter the werewolves' lair.

* * *

 _ **East Brecilian Forest**_

The party went to the path bathed in mist, the party walked through the mist as the Grand Oak's branch glowed. The mist began to thin as they got through the path. When the party got through the branch went silent until it was needed again. They found themselves in a canyon that led to a large ruin in front of them; Swiftrunner was there almost like he was expecting them.

"The forest has not been vigilant enough. Still you come" he said. "You are stronger than we have anticipated. The Dalish chose well, but you do not belong here, outsider. Leave this place!" Three werewolves ran out of the ruins, a fight was coming unless he could reason with Swiftrunner.

"Why won't you let me try to settle this dispute?" Jenra asked.

"Hrr. You were sent by the treacherous Dalish to kill Witherfan! I will not stand by and allow that to happen!"

"You call the Dalish treacherous but you attacked them. Why?" Wynne asked.

"Because they deserve no less!" Swiftrunner growled. "Hrr. You are an intruder in our home! You come to kill, as all your kind do! We have learned this lesson well" Jenra was taken aback, he could hear the anger in Swiftrunner's voice but underneath it was great sadness from the beast. The werewolf turned towards the ruins. "Here Witherfang protects us. Here we learn our names and are beloved! We will defend Witherfang and this place with our lives!" Just what was Witherfang? They thought he was demon possessing a wolf but the way they talked, they weren't talking about an evil beast that ravaged the Dalish. Their hatred for the Dalish, the fact they knew the Keeper by name, there was more to this than Zathrian was telling.

The party heard a growl as Swiftrunner started to turn and the other werewolves started to growl to as they became ready to pounce…the time for talking was over. Swiftrunner rushed past the other werewolves and attacked Jenra before he could pull out his sword. Morrigan and Wynne kept the werewolves at bay with their magic as Shale, Oghren and Fenrir went in for the attack. Jenra formed his blood claws and retaliated; the werewolf dodged his claws and tackled him. Swiftrunner lunged at him, his fangs ready to tear into him…Jenra got out Duncan's dagger and guarded against the attack. Jenra gripped the dagger and his blood claws formed around the dagger creating a blade made of blood. He pushed Swiftrunner away and swung his tainted blade; the werewolf jumped away but then quickly fell to his knees.

Jenra look at the blood blade, it wasn't corrosive like his blood claws but instead acted like potent poison. Swiftrunner was only nicked by the blood blade but it was enough for the poison to effect. Despite his weakened state, Swiftrunner held the line, howls of pain were heard behind him, the other werewolves had fallen…he was alone. Above the canyon, a white wolf with root-like markings stood and watched the party close in on Swiftrunner. It howled catching the party's attention and leapt from above and pounces on Jenra pinning him to the ground. "Jenra!" The rest of the party ran toward Jenra but found the white wolf was already behind them and standing in front of Swiftrunner to protect him.

The werewolf ran away to treat his wounds while the white wolf howled and summoned mist to cover their escape. Alistair helped Jenra up. "Is that what I think it was?"

"Yes, we found Witherfang…"

 _ **Into the wolf's den! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	63. Chapter 63: Nature of the Beast pt4

**Chapter 63: Nature of the Beast pt4**

 _ **Brecilian Ruins**_

The party headed for the entrance hot on the trail of Swiftrunner and Witherfang, as they approached the ruins three werewolves were blocking their way. "We are invaded! Intruders have deceived their way into the forest's heart! Fall back to the ruins! Protect the Lady!" One of the werewolves howled letting his kind know that the party was there before running back into the ruins.

"Well, if they didn't know we're here before…they know now" Alistair said.

"Be on your guard, everyone" The party entered the ruins through the upper levels; they found that the ruins were large and sprawling. Where ever the werewolves' lair was it was going to take some time to search for it. The ruins were old, incredibly so...nature had set in parts of the ruin making some areas impossible to pass even so most of the building was still remarkably intact. It was not without its dangers, as soon as the party entered the main room, the undead rose to attack them. The undead was quickly dispatched and they continued into the ruins.

Wynne looked at the ruins. "I wonder what this ruin used to be. Is it Tevinter, or elven?"

"It is most likely both…a lot of the old ruins were elven before Tevinter conquered them and used them for their purposes" Morrigan said. "It makes you wonder what the old ruins were used for" A howl echoed in the ruins, two werewolves came out of the side rooms to ambush the party. The beasts used the environment to their advantage to confuse the party, one of the jumped at Jenra and he guarded while Zevran came from behind and stabbed the werewolf in the back. The second werewolf was knocked to the ground when Shale threw rubble at the beast; Morrigan finished it by burning it alive. They continued on fighting the many creatures that made the ruins their home all while avoiding the traps. Soon they came to a path that led to the lower parts of the ruins.

The lower ruins were a large labyrinth of caverns that one could get lost in if they were unlucky, In front of them was an apparition in shape of elven woman running around. "Ma halani! Se vara lassa'val! Nae mal!"

"What is she saying?" Leliana asked.

"My elvish is a bit rusty but I'll give it a try…" Zevran said. The apparition continued to elvish rapidly, too fast for Zevran to keep up and comprehend. "All I got was help me, I don't understand the rest of it"

"Help her? Help her with what?" Alistair asked.

Sten crossed his arms. "Does it matter? It's nothing but a spirit, we should ignore it" The apparition ran deeper into the passage and disappeared. Just as it disappeared from view the undead rose and attack the party. The party dispatched the first wave of undead but then more rose and attacked their flank. Jenra summoned his spirit veil and charge past the skeletons to target the archer in the distance while Wynne and Morrigan litter the other skeletons on fire.

After the battle was done, the party continued further in, they could hear voices coming from everywhere unnerving some of them. The Veil was so thin here that shadows of this ruin's past appeared before them…something happened here but it was vague and out of place. The deeper the party went in, the more they noticed how elven the structure was. Hallways were littered by statues of a woman…perhaps one of the elven goddesses in their pantheon. They make out of the halls into central area, where they could hear the sounds of a panicked child….another apparition appeared in front of them, a young boy. "Mamae? Mamme na mara san…"

"This again…" Morrigan said looking at Zevran.

"Don't look at me, I told you my elvish is rusty" he said with a shrug. "Though I think I know of the words…Mamae is mother, I believe"

"So he's looking for his mother, the poor thing…" Leliana said.

"As sad as it sounds…we can't help it, it's nothing more than a projection of the Fade, remember that" Wynne said.

The apparition gave a sound of panic startling the party."Mamae! Mamae! Mamae!" The apparition ran and then disappeared. The undead soon rose and surrounded the party, attacking them. They huddled around back to back as to not be flanked by the enemy. Alistair bashed the skeletons with his shield while Shale mowed down several undead in a row. Wynne cast a force of magic to give the party room to attack. Fenrir charged and ripped a skeleton's arm from its sockets. Morrigan fired streams of flames turning the undead into ash. The undead fell and the party went forward into another a room; it was some kind of altar…what this was dedicated to was lost to history. One of the side paths collapsed and the other a large tree had grown in blocking their path, so they up to the altar. In the center was a sarcophagus, not large enough for an adult but for a child…it was open revealing a pile of dried up bones. In front of the sarcophagus another apparition appeared, this time in the shape of a young elven woman.

"This again…we've become quite popular with the Fade it seems" Alistair said.

"Viran se lan'aan? Ir annala for ros…"

"She looks scared like the young boy earlier…I wonder what happened here?" Jenra asked.

"Nae! Ga rahn s'dael! Ga rahn!" The apparition then gazed at them and the air became hostile as the apparition flailed about wildly. The party came to attention. "Ir emah la shal! Ir emah la shal!"

"It sounds angry…" Oghren said. The apparition cast a winter spell and hit the dwarf. "C-c-c-cold…" Shades appeared around the party and attacked. Zevran turned quickly and slashed at the shade, but the demon phased thru his hand and knocks the elf to the floor. Morrigan cast a dispel spell to erase the magic that was cast around them. The apparition quickly fell leaving the shades, the demon cast weakness hex on the party sapping their strength. Wynne paralyzed the demons before they could attack while Jenra and Alistair charged and cut down the shades. Oghren finally defrosted from the winter spell and knocked back the demons with his maul. The battle ended with the party trying to catch their breath.

"Okay…what was that?" Alistair asked. "It just attacked us out of nowhere"

"The apparitions are projections of the past due to the Fade, they also mimic the last thoughts and actions of the one that died here" Morrigan said. "The deeper we go, the thinner the Veil is…that apparition attack is only the beginning" The party continued on their way, fighting more of the undead until they reached the end. The room was partially flooded, there was a path forward but the tree grew over it blocking their way. Jenra looked down the flooded hole, there was a path there…hopefully they wouldn't drown before they got there. The party went down the hole, swimming down until they could see light shining through the water. They came out in another part of the ruins more run down than the areas.

"Let's hope we don't have to come this way when we get out of here" Alistair said catching his breath. "Think this is it?"

Jenra sighed. "I don't know…this ruin is so large…" The party could hear the sound of howling in the next room. "Never mind…"

"No way they didn't hear us splash around in here" Leliana said. "Let's us set a trap and ambush them for a change"

Jenra nodded. "Good idea, get to your positions" The party hugged the walls next to the door as the werewolves came barging in. They ambushed the beasts, cutting them down…one of the werewolves howled and more came towards them. Morrigan and Wynne set up wards to slow down the beasts' reinforcements, Shale and Sten went in and charged the werewolves separating them…as the battle continued a howl was heard in the distance. The werewolves disengaged from the party and ran away. "What the…? Why would they run?"

"We should be careful…they are plotting something" Sten said. The party went forward into the central room where a group of werewolves were waiting for them. The werewolves growled at them and looked like they were going to attack…the party readied their weapons but the lead werewolf came forward and faced his brethren.

"Stop! Brothers and sisters, be at ease!" The werewolf said. Jenra gestured his companions to stand down to see where this goes. He looked at the party. "We do not wish any more of our people hurt. I ask you this now, outsider…are you willing to parley?"

"Why now? Swiftrunner made it clear that your kind would fight to the bitter end" Jenra said. "What changed?"

"The Lady believes that the Dalish have not told you everything, so she has asked that you be brought to her"

"The Lady? You mean Witherfang?" Wynne asked.

The werewolf frowned. "She is not Witherfang, but she can tell you of Witherfang, if you ask" he said. "She means you no harm, provided your willingness to parley in peace is an honest one"

"If it will end this peacefully, we will talk to your lady"

The werewolf nodded. "Follow me but I warn you, if you break your promise and harm her, I will come back from the Fade itself to see you pay"

The party followed the werewolves to the deepest chamber of the ruins where nature had overtaken most of the structure. In this chamber the werewolves stood watching the party and growling at them. Next to them were several sylvan asleep, they had some branches missing…now the party knew how the werewolves could come and go as they pleased. The party should feel danger but they felt at peace for some reason. They came to the center of the room where a large tree greeted them…in front of this tree was Swiftrunner, obviously not happy to see the party especially Jenra. The wound Swiftrunner received from his blood blade had healed up but left a nasty scar.

The werewolves growled and howled in frenzy…if they decided to attack the party now, they would not stand a chance. A gray nude woman wrapped in roots and vines walked beside the werewolves and raised her arm and sung a gentle song that calmed down the werewolves. She was unnaturally beautiful, like something out of a painting…Jenra could see why the werewolves would die to protect her. Nothing could match her beauty…nothing human anyway. After her song ended the werewolves all kneeled before her like a knight swearing fealty to a lord. She looked at the party and gave a gentle smile. "I bid you welcome, mortal. I am the Lady of the Forest"

"I am Jenra of the Grey Wardens; I must admit I was expecting another werewolf"

"No, that I am not. If I could have revealed myself sooner, I would have"

Swiftrunner growled. "Do not listen to him, Lady! He will betray you! We must attack him now!"

"Hush, Swiftrunner. Your urge for battle has only seen the death of the very ones you have been trying to save" she said soft but stern. "Is that what you want?"

The broze werewolf lowered his head. "No, my lady. Anything but that"

"Then the time has come to speak with this outsider, to set our rage aside. I apologize on Swiftrunner's behalf…he struggles with his nature"

"As do we all, Lady" Jenra said. "You lead the werewolves, do you?"

The Lady shook her head. "Those whom I have helped are very grateful for what I have done for them" she said. "I offer them guidance but I do not command them"

"No doubt you have questions, mortal. There are things that Zathrian has not told you"

"Let us begin then…what is your connection with the Keeper?"

 _ **The true story of the Keeper, the Lady and the Werewolves shall be revealed! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	64. Chapter 64: Nature of the Beast pt5

**Chapter 64: Nature of the Beast pt 5**

 _ **Brecilian Ruins-Werewolf Lair**_

"Let us begin then…what is your connection with the Keeper?" Jenra asked. "How do you know what he has or has not told us?"

"Because there are things that he would not tell…things that you should decide for yourself whether you need to know" The Lady said. "It was Zathrian who created the curse that these creatures suffer, the same curse that his own people now suffer" The party was taken aback by this information…tales of the werewolf had been around in Ferelden for centuries. For Zathrian to create this curse, he too would have to be centuries old as well. The elves believed that before the fall of Elvhenan, the elven empire, they were immortal…when the first humans came to Thedas and made contact with the ancient elves, they found that their immortality weaken until it faded. When the elves immortality went away, humans then conquered the weaken elves creating the first human empire, the Tevinter Imperium where many of the surviving elves became slaves. However to many people today, elven immortality is just a legend and to the Chantry heresy to Andraste and the Maker like the elven gods.

"Centuries ago, when the Dalish first came to this land, a tribe of humans lived close to this forest. They sought to drive the Dalish away" she said. "Zathrian was a young man then, he had a son and daughter he loved greatly and while out hunting the hunting…the human tribe captured them both"

"Hrrrr. The humans…tortured the boy, killed him. The girl they raped and left for dead" Swiftrunner said almost remorsefully. "The Dalish found her, but she learned later she was…with child. She…killed herself" Alistair reacted in horror to the story, Leliana and Wynne had tears in their eyes, Oghren and Zevran looked visibly enraged…even Sten, Morrigan and Shale was disturbed. It was no wonder Zathrian created the curse, anyone would be enraged by such an injustice…Jenra understood this very well, the night Highever was attacked and the sight of his friends and family slaughtered still haunted him and his rage and hatred of Rendon Howe still burned. "Zathrian came to this ruin and summoned a terrible spirit, binding it to the body of a great wolf…and so Witherfang came to be"

"Witherfang hunted the humans of the tribe…many were killed but others were cursed by his blood, becoming twisted and savage creature…"

"Twisted and savage just as Witherfang himself is" The Lady said sadly. "They were driven into the forest…when the human tribe left for good, their cursed brethren remained, pitiful and mindless animals"

Swiftrunner kneeled before the Lady. "Until I found you, my lady. You gave me peace"

"Most of the werewolves here, including Swiftrunner are descendants of those cursed humans…they are completely innocent of the crimes against Zathrian and his children yet they suffer for their ancestors' sins" The Lady said. "I showed them that there was another side to their bestial nature, I soothed their rage and their humanity emerged…soon others were brought to me"

"Why did you ambush the Dalish? For revenge?" Jenra asked.

"In part…we seek to end the curse" she said. "Word was sent to Zathrian every time the landships passed this way, asking him to come but he has always ignored us. We will no longer be denied"

Swiftrunner growled. "Hrrrr! We spread the curse to his people! So he must end the curse to save them!"

"Please, mortal…you must go to him. Bring him here…if he sees these creatures and hears their plight…surely he will agree to end the curse!"

"Very well, we will go to Zathrian and bring him here" The Lady nodded and walked over to a door on the left. It was overgrown with roots and vines, she raised her hands and the plants slithered away back into the trees and bushes, clearing the way.

"Take this passage to surface, return with Zathrian as soon as you can" The party left and headed back to the Dalish camp. They headed up the stairs and found that they were back in the upper level near the exit. They walked into the center room and found Zathrian kneeling checking a body.

"Ah and here you are already"

"Zathrian? What are you doing here?"

"You have carved a safe path through the forest…safe enough for me to follow, anyhow" he said. "There was no way to tell what would happen once you reached this ruin, so I decided to come myself"

Alistair crossed his arms. "You mean you wanted to make sure we got the heart"

"Just so…did you?"

"No we didn't" Morrigan said.

Zathrian frowned. "You didn't…? May I ask, then, why are you leaving the ruin?"

Jenra crossed his arms. "You can drop the façade, Keeper, we know you knew about this ruin" he said. "The question is why didn't you tell us?"

"There was no need, I knew you would find it and I did not care to give you a history lesson about things that have no bearing on your purpose here" Zathrian said. "So it seems the spirit convinced you to act on her behalf…might I inquire what she wants?"

"I don't know, you tell us Keeper" Zevran said.

"To survive, I suspect. That is the common nature amongst all such creatures, the will to survive" he said. "You do understand that she actually is Witherfang?"

Jenra nodded. "Yes, we figured that much"

"A powerful spirit she is…her nature is that of the forest itself. Beautiful and terrible, serene and savage, maiden and beast." Zathrian said. "The curse came first came from her, those she afflicted with it mirrored her own nature, becoming savage beast as well as human"

"Not as savage as you believe…the werewolves have regained their minds" Leliana said.

Zathrian was taken aback but then composed himself. "I find that hard to believe" he said. "They attacked my clan and they were the same savages then that they have ever been. They deserve to be wiped out and not defended"

"Do they deserve it? Or is that your anger talking?" Jenra asked.

The keeper was silent for a while. "Come. I will accompany you back to the ruin. Let us go and speak to the spirit and I will force her into Witherfang's form. He may then be slain and the heart taken"

"I assure you, the werewolves have regained their minds"

"Even so, they are still the same worthless creatures that their ancestors were. They deserve nothing more than the misery they possess" he said. "This is not your battle, Warden. Let us just take the heart and be done with it"

"Do you have such hatred after all this time?"

Zathrian glared at Jenra. "You were not there, you did not see what…what they did to my son. To my daughter and so many others" he said angrily. "You are not Dalish! How can you know how we had to struggle to be safe? How could I have let their crimes go unanswered?"

"But your own people are suffering now just as the werewolves are" Wynne said.

"I have sworn to protect my people and I shall. I will not lift a finger to help the descendants of savages who deserved the curse they received!"

"So you will let them suffer forever, even though they are innocent of their ancestors' crimes?" Jenra asked. "How does that make you any different than your tormentors?"

"You know nothing of my pain, shemlen! I will not be judge by the likes of you!" Zathrian stormed down the stairs to the werewolves' lair.

Jenra sighed. "I do know of your pain, Keeper…much more than you know…" The party followed the keeper. When they reached the lair, growls and howls filled the air…seeing their hated enemy enraged the werewolves; if they could attack Zathrian they would but the only thing that restrained them were their beloved Lady and the hope that they would be free from their curse. Zathrian on the other hand let his disgust known, in his eyes the weres weren't victims they were scum that deserved their torment.

"So here you are spirit" he said. Swiftrunner ran up and growled in the elf's face, Zathrian looked at him unconcerned with his threat.

"Hrrr! She is the Lady of the Forest! You will address her properly!"

"Swiftrunner, calm yourself" Swiftrunner continued growling at Zathrian until he went back to the Lady's side.

Zathrian scoffed. "So, you've taken a name, spirit?" And you've given names to your pets? These…beasts who follow you?"

"It was they who gave me a name, Zathrian and the names they take are their own" the Lady said. "They follow me because I help them to find who they are"

"Who they are has not changed from whom their ancestors were, wild savages! Worthless dogs! Their twisted shape only mirrors their monstrous hearts!"

"He will not help us, Lady! It is as I warned you! He is not here to talk!" Swiftrunner said.

"No, I am here to talk, though I see little point in it. We all know where this will lead" the keeper said. "Your nature compels it, as does mine"

"It does not have to be that way. There is room in your heart for compassion, Zathrian" she said. "Surely your retribution is spent…"

"My retribution is eternal, spirit, as is my pain. This is justice, no more"

"Are you sure your pain is the only reason you will not end this curse? Have you told the mortal how it was created?" The party looked at Zathrian…even now he did not tell everything.

"He said he summoned you and bound you to a wolf" Alistair said. "There's more?"

"This is an old forest, mortal, and I am its spirit, its heart. I was not summoned from across the Veil, but pulled from the tress, the rock and the soil" The Lady said. Zathrian frowned. "I was bound to the body of the great wolf, Witherfang. Not possessed, like a sylvan or the undead but bound into one being"

"Such powerful magic, however, could not be accomplished without Zathrian's blood. The curse and his life…are intertwined" she said. "Your people believe you have rediscovered the immortality of their ancestors, Zathrian but that is not true. So long as the curse exists, so do you"

Zathrian eyes went wide and he took a step back. "No, that is not how it is!"

"So Zathrian's death would end the curse" Jenra said.

The Lady shook her head. "No, the curse has a life of its own, though Zathrian's life depends on it" she said. "His death plays a part in its ending, however"

Swiftrunner growled along with the other werewolves. "Then we kill him! We will tear him apart now!"

"For all your powers of speech, you are beasts still!" the Keeper said. "What would you gain from killing me? Only I know how the ritual ends, and I will never do it!"

"You see? We must kill them all!"

"Er…all? How did we get roped into this?" Zevran asked.

Zathrian looked at Jenra. "See? They turn on you quickly. Do what you have come here to do, Warden, or get out of my way"

"I will not help you in your misguided rage, Zathrian"

Alistair nodded. "We're standing for what's right. No matter what" Zathrian walked toward the back and faced the group…his face twisted in a dark rage as he surged with magic power.

"Then you die with them! All of you will suffer as you deserve!"

"Such magic….I've never felt such power!" Wynne said. The Lady glowed and transformed into the great wolf, Witherfang and the werewolves prepared to attack. The Keeper raised his staff and froze everyone in the room except for the party thanks to the wards that was cast on them before they entered the forest. The surge of magic awakened the sylvan in the room and whipped them in frenzy. The party took out their weapons and fought for their lives.

 _ **Beware the immortal Keeper! Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	65. Ch 65:Nature of the Beast-Aftermath

**Chapter 65: Nature of the Beast-Aftermath**

 _ **Brecilian Ruins-Werewolf Lair**_

Zathrian fired shards of ice at the party while the sylvan surrounded the mage. Morrigan and Wynne burned the tree demons while the others tried to get close to the Keeper. Zathrian raised his hand and a force of magic shot out knocking the warriors to their knees. An arrow struck the Keeper's shoulder causing Zathrian to reel back holding his arm, as Leliana reached for another arrow a sylvan came close to attack. With elegant grace, she dodged the trees blows…Leliana ran up the wall and grabbed a branch from the great tree and walked along the branches aiming for the Keeper. Zathrian deflected the arrows and snapped the branch Leliana was on with an arcane bolt. She quickly jumped to the next branch, while Leliana had Zathrian attention…Shale, Sten and Oghren barreled through the sylvan to attack the Keeper but was then stuck in place by paralyzing ward.

Zathrian slammed his staff on the ground and a surge magic detonated the ward, slamming the golem, the dwarf and the qunari against the wall. Fenrir charged with a growl, dodging the elf's magic…he waved his arms and a cone of cold washed over the mabari and froze him in place. The Keeper saw the sylvan had fell and conjured a horde of demons to attack…Morrigan and Wynne cast a large cleansing spell to purge the demons from the waking world and release Witherfang and the werewolves from their prison. The werewolves attacked Zathrian, the Keeper created wall of ice to keep the werewolves from progressing. Witherfang howled broke the ice allowing the werewolves to advance; Zathrian encased himself in magic barrier to protect himself. The werewolves kept beating on the barrier, straining the Keeper's concentration until the barrier burst. The elf was on his knees exhausted from all his spellcasting and conjuring and he were surrounded by Jenra's party and Witherfang and the werewolves…he was at their mercy.

"No, no more. I…I cannot…cannot defeat you…" Zathrian said reluctantly. Swiftrunner growled as he came up and grabbed the elf by neck. The keeper could feel his throat being closed off and his vision starting to blur. Despite all of this, Zathrian could only give the werewolf choking the life out him a look of contempt and hatred. "Nothing…but a beast, just like…your forefathers…"

"It doesn't what you say, Dalish…you die! The curse ends today!" Swiftrunner said readying his claws deal the final blow.

"Wait! Don't kill him! Please, Lady, stop him!" Leliana said. Witherfang went away and his place was the gentle Lady, she went to Swiftrunner and places her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Swiftrunner, this is not the way" she said. "If there is no room in our hearts for mercy, how may we expect there to be room in his?" Swiftrunner said nothing and just glared at the Keeper while growling…he then huffed in disgust and threw Zathrian on the ground. The elf coughed as air came back to him…he was taken aback; the werewolf had a chance to end him and didn't take it. He looked at the Lady, her eyes were not of anger but of sadness and pity…Zathrian could only give a hollow chuckle, how far he has fallen to warrant pity from a spirit.

"I cannot do as you ask, spirit…I am too old…to know mercy" he said empty and exhausted. "All I see are the faces of my children, my people. I…I cannot do it"

"Hasn't this gone long enough, Zathrian?" Jenra asked. "Are you willing to let your clan join in your suffering?"

The Keeper shook his head. "No…perhaps I have…lived too long. This hatred in me is like an ancient, gnarled root…it has consumed my soul" he said. He then looked at the Lady. "What of you, spirit? You are bound to the curse just as I am…do you not fear your end?"

The Lady gave a gentle smile. "You are my maker, Zathrian. You gave me form and consciousness where none existed. I have known pain and love, hope and fear all the joy that is life" she said. The Lady then grew sad. "Yet of all things I desire nothing more than an end. I beg you; maker…put an end to me. We beg you…show mercy"

"You shame me, spirit. I am…an old man, alive long past his time"

"Then you will do it? You will end the curse?"

Zathrian nodded. "Yes, I think it is time…for all of it to end" he said. "Let us go together" The party saw Zathrian kneeling before the Lady of the Forest as the surviving werewolves gathered together. The werewolves lowered their heads, there was a sense of happiness and relief that the curse was finally ending but there was sadness because the Lady, their salvation and hope, had to die for them to be free. A surge of magic came up around them but this time…it wasn't dark and angry like before instead it was gentle and comforting. With a slam of his staff a blinding light enveloped them, the party couldn't see much but they could tell that Zathrian had fallen. Swiftrunner and one of the other werewolves placed their hand on the Lady to comfort her in her final moments. The Lady smiled as she faded away and the werewolves form changed.

The light ended and in the werewolves place was humans, they stood there in disbelief…they could hardly believe what they saw. It was all gone, the rage, the despair…they were human again. Cries of joy were heard as they began hugging each other…the nightmare was finally over. They gathered around where the Lady was and mourned her death as well as gave their gratitude for all she done. The man formally known as Swiftrunner walked towards the party. "It's over, she's gone, and…we're human. I can scarcely believe it"

"So what now?" Jenra asked.

"We'll leave the forest, I suppose…find other human, see what's out there for us" he said. "It should be quite interesting don't you think?" Swiftrunner bowed. "Thank you. We…we'll never forget you" The former werewolves walked away, free to do what they pleased. The party started to head out, the other Dalish needed to know what happened as well they needed to gain their help for the coming battle against the Archdemon. Jenra looked backed at the body of Zathrian.

"Everyone go on ahead, I'll catch up…"

"Jenra?" Alistair asked.

"I'll be fine…I'll meet you back at the camp" Alistair and Leliana looked at each other and the party walked out of the ruin all except Morrigan. Jenra went back to the Keeper's body; he could at least give the elf the proper burial. He dug a hole beneath the great tree and placed Zathrian's body in the hole…and gave a prayer. He didn't know the Dalish prayers and so did the Chantry last rites…maybe it would be enough when Zathrian met his people's elven gods.

"You know you're doing an awful lot for a man you barely know" Morrigan said with crossed arms. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised…you are a sentimental fool"

"You still here, Morrigan?" Jenra asked.

"Someone had to be there to watch your back" she said. "'Tis quite foolish to be alone deep in a place where the Veil is this thin"

"Huh…Thank you" he said. "You are right, I barely knew Zathrian but I know his pain"

"Rendon Howe, a man I thought a friend to my family, betrayed us…he and his friends butchered my friends and family" Jenra said. "Right now his banner flies above my home…for the longest time I wanted justice for what Howe did but…"

"You're afraid that you'll turn into Zathrian, a husk of a man fueled only by his rage and hatred"

Jenra nodded. "I know that we will confront Howe soon, he's an ally of Loghain after all" he said. "But when I see him…I don't know"

"Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" Morrigan asked. Jenra looked at her and Morrigan blushed and looked away. "I do not say this to people often, because most people are ultimately worthless…but you are stronger than you think, I would have thought this journey would teach you this by now"

"Right…I suppose we'll see, won't we?" Jenra and Morrigan left the ruins and met back with the rest of the party, they then headed back to the Dalish camp.

* * *

 _ **Dalish Camp**_

Back at the Dalish camp, the elves that were suffering from curse were saved though some need time to recover. A young woman came up to them; dressed in robes similar to Zathrian…she looked worried. "Grey Warden…have you seen Keeper Zathrian?" she asked.

"Who are you, miss?" Alistair asked.

"Oh…my apologies, I am Lanaya, Keeper Zathrian's First" she said. "Now please have you seen him?"

"Lanaya…you may want to sit down for this…" Jenra told her everything that had happened, Swiftrunner and the werewolves, The Lady of the Forest and Witherfang and how it all tied to Zathrian. Throughout the tale, Lanaya didn't show emotion so he didn't know what the elven woman was thinking…but chances were she needed some time to process this.

"So Zathrian's immortality was not from our ancestors but from the curse he conjured" Lanaya sighed. "He gave us hope that we could regain the immortality of our ancestors someday, I should have known it was too good to be true…and what of the werewol-I mean humans?"

"They have left the forest to be with other humans" Alistair said. "You'll never see them again"

"I would not be too sure…many of my people have lost loved ones to them" she said. "Some with will seek them out for revenge…I pray to the Creators that it does not come to that"

"So without Zathrian, what becomes of your clan?" Jenra asked.

"I am his First, so the responsibility of my people falls to me…something I never thought would happen" Lanaya said. "Despite his deception, Zathrian had led us for centuries and lead us well…it will be difficult to fill his shoes"

"But I am Keeper now, so let say it officially, then: I hereby swear to uphold the terms of the ancient contract of our people formed with the Grey Wardens" she said. "Call and we shall come, with great speed and purpose and we shall strike at your foes…this I swear"

"Then make your preparations, Keeper…I feel the time to call you and your people will be soon"

"Of course, it has been a long time since the Dalish marched to war….but I trust that, in the end, we shall make a difference for you" Lanaya said. "Now if you excuse me, I must see to my people"

"We should be on our way, as well" The party left the forest and new keeper went to her people. The werewolves and the curse had devastated much of her clan, and ironically it was outsiders led by a human that saved them. There was a lot to do before she could call on the other clans to help fight the Archdemon…Lanaya only hope she can rise to the challenge. She gathered her people and in her first act as Keeper, mourned the dead and helped them rest.

"All-Father, may you forgive our part in this tragedy. Would our sons and daughters have died if not for our pride?"

"Falon'Din, Friend of the Dead, may you guide our sons and daughters safely into the Beyond"

"And most of all, He Who Hunts Alone, the Dread Wolf. He will come for us in the end but today he turned a blind eye, and for that, we are thankful"

"For we are the Dalish: the Keepers of the Lost Lore, the Walkers of the Lonely Path, and never again shall we submit"

 _ **The board is almost set to face the Archdemon! The Landmeet is close at hand and a reckoning is coming for the king slayer Loghain! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	66. Chapter 66: Respite 5

**Chapter 66: Respite Ⅴ**

 _ **Between Denerim and Brecilian Forest**_

The party set up camp, exhausted from their latest ordeal…the mood was quite positive, things were coming along swimmingly. It was almost time to take the fight to Loghain and then the Archdemon…though it would not be easy. Jenra set up his tent as Zevran came over. "It was quite impressive how you resolved that werewolf incident" the elf said.

"It was nothing, honestly…I don't think I did much in the grand scheme of things" Jenra said. "It all cleared itself up, it seemed"

Zevran chuckled. "You are strange for a noble…most times a noble like to flaunt their wealth and their status but you are humble…like a common man"

Jenra sighed. "I'm not a noble…not anymore" he said. "Even if things resolve and Howe is brought to justice…what would I go back to?"

"You're like me then…I have no idea what to after our journey is done" the elf said. "The Crows will eventually find out that I'm alive and failed…I'll be a man on the run"

"We wouldn't let anything happen to you" Zevran looked at Jenra surprised. "Is it that surprising to you? You are one of us"

"Honestly yes, being a Crow meant knowing you're a tool…expendable" Zevran learned in his youth not to get too attached to his fellow Crows as they would either one day die on an assignment or he would receive orders to hunt them down in case they failed or went rogue. He chuckled humorlessly at his situation…once upon a time the elf never thought he would be in his situation. "Well I should be getting back to my tent…it won't set up itself"

"Tell me, what's the real reason you decided to leave the Crows?" Jenra asked.

Zevran looked back. "You know why…I failed to kill you and the Crows detests failure"

"When you're ready to tell me, I'll be here" Jenra went back to his tent…Zevran walked away for a moment it looked like he was going to turn back but the elf relented and walked back to his tent. Alistair walked over to Jenra. "Something you need, Alistair?"

"Oh…uh, well…just we're coming closer to the end and well I had some thoughts" he said.

"Such as?"

"We might need to think about getting our affairs in order" Alistair said. "Loghain, the Archdemon…those are points of no return…and the worst thing we can do is go into battle with regrets"

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, I have an older sister…well half-sister" Alistair said. "Her name is Goldanna and she lives in Denerim…I want to….well I don't know… meet her"

"You never met her?" Jenra asked.

"After my mother died, she was sent away with a sack of gold and told that a baby that her mother was pregnant with had died" Alistair said. "Eamon did this to…protect my lineage, no one needed to know that my father was Maric" Jenra frowned at this; Alistair knew Jenra would not like hearing that. "Eamon did what he felt was right…"

Jenra knew Alistair would defend Eamon no matter what, so he just let it go. "If you say so…" he said. "We're not too far from Denerim; we can go first thing in the morning"

"Thank you…this means a lot to me"

* * *

 _ **Denerim**_

The party arrived in Denerim to replenish supplies, while the others on their way…Jenra went with Alistair to meet his sister. Alistair asked him to come with him as he was nervous about meeting Goldanna, Jenra agreed…mostly because he believed that Alistair might not like the outcome of meeting his sister, he hoped that he was wrong. They asked around for Goldanna, they weren't very successful until an older woman who worked with her pointed the way to her house. She lived in the market district in a house that oversaw the marketplace…Alistair looked pale and nervous approaching the house.

"That's…my sister's house…just give me a moment" Alistair said nervously. He then stopped and looked back. "Or we could…leave, I suppose. We really don't have time to pay a visit, do we? M-maybe we should go?"

Jenra sighed. "Now's not the time to be a coward, Alistair" he said. "This was your plan after all"

"I am no coward...okay, maybe I am….but what would I say to her?" He said. "She doesn't even know I exist…how could she be happy to me?" Alistair then started to pace while mumbling to himself, Jenra looked around and saw that people were starting to stare at them thinking Alistair was insane.

"Alistair…perhaps you could make your decision before we're dragged off to the sanatorium…people are staring" Alistair came to attention, looking around with some of the citizens laughing at them.

Alistair blushed. "Ahh…so they are…maybe we should go" he said. "Let's go…let's just…go" Jenra then walked up to the door, and knocked on the door. Alistair ran up franticly. "W-w-w-what are doing?!"

"Being your spine…apparently…" Jenra said dryly.

"Oh…this is bad, we should go…like now" Alistair said nervously. They heard footsteps and Alistair went pale.

"Too late, now…" The door opened to reveal a young boy with dark red hair; he looked up at the two men confused. Behind the boy were two other children that were younger, another boy with lighter red hair and a girl with black hair. Goldanna apparently had children of her own…Alistair was face to face with his long lost nephews and nieces.

"Who are you, mister?"

"Now or never, Alistair"

"I-is your mother home?" The boy nodded. "M-may I see her? I-I promise I won't be long" The children ran to the back yelling for their mother, while Jenra and Alistair came in and waited. Alistair was looking at the floor while nervously twiddling his thumbs. The house was loud with children yelling and crying…Jenra noticed how crowded the house was and run down as if the owner had trouble keeping it up. On the scaffolding, hung sheets and clothing…not all of them was from the house. Alistair said that Goldanna was given a large sack of gold when she left Redcliffe Castle, it would certainly be enough to buy property in Denerim but not much else due to how expensive it was to live here. A red-haired woman came in; she was dressed in rags with large bags under her eyes from lack of sleep which also made her look older than she was. She gave them a very unwelcoming snarl something that was not lost on them. "Err…hello?"

Goldanna snorted. "From the way me brats were acting I would have thought it important" she said. "So what do ya want? Linens to wash? From the looks of ya, ya could use it"

"Um…"

"I charge three bits on the bundle, ya won't find better" Goldanna continued. "And don't trust that what that Natalia woman tells ya either, she foreign and she'll rob ya blind"

"I'm…not here to have any wash done. My name's Alistair….I'm…well" he said rubbing his head sheepishly. "This may sound strange, but are you Goldanna? If so, I suppose I'm your brother"

Goldanna narrowed her eyes. "Me what? I am Goldanna, yes….how do ya know me name? What kind of tomfoolery are ya folk up to?"

"He's telling the truth, listen to him" Jenra said.

Goldanna crossed her arms. "I'm listening, it better be good"

"Look, our mother…she worked as a servant in Redcliffe Castle a long time ago, before she died" Alistair said. "Do you know about that? She…"

Goldanna's eyes went wide. "You! I knew it! They told me ya were dead! They told me the babe was dead along with mother, but I knew they were lying!" Alistair said nothing as Goldanna continued. "Them's at the castle! I told them the babe was the king's and they said he was dead. Gave me coin to shut me mouth and sent me away! I knew it!"

"I'm sorry, I…didn't know that. The babe didn't die…I'm…him; I'm your brother"

Goldanna scoffed. "For all the good it does me! Ya killed Mother, ya did and I've had to scrape by all this time? That coin didn't last long, and when I went back they ran me off!" Alistair lowered his head in shame; Goldanna had to suffer hardships because Eamon was trying to keep his lineage a secret. He cursed his blood…it wasn't enough for it to make him miserable but others had to suffer too.

Jenra frowned. "I'm sorry for what you have gone through but this is hardly Alistair's fault"

Goldanna looked at Jenra. "And who in the Maker's name are ya? Some servant of his, to carry all his riches, I expect?"

"Hey! Don't speak to him that way! He's my friend and a Grey Warden, like I am!" Alistair said.

"Ooohhh, I see, a prince and a Grey Warden, too. Well, who am I to think poorly of someone so high and mighty compared to me?" she said sarcastically. "I don't know ya, boy. Your royal father forced himself on my mother and took her away from me, and what do I got to show for it? Nothing, they tricked me good! I should have told everyone!"

"I got five mouths to feed and unless ya can help with that, I got less than no use for ya" All Alistair could do was slump his shoulders in defeat, what else was there…she didn't want anything to with him.

"I…I'm sorry, I…I don't know what to say…"

"Goldanna, Alistair came here hoping to find his family…possibly his only family" Jenra said. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Well…so he's found it, I'm his sister but what are ya to me, boy, except the one who took me mother away, hmm?"

Alistair was taken aback. "You think I wished her dead? I never wanted that, I didn't have the life you think I did, Goldanna"

"I suppose not…a bastard is still a bastard, isn't he?" she said. "But …brother or no, I've got five mouths to feed and no time to spare until they are"

"Then let me promise you this, Goldanna: I'll do whatever I can, speak to whoever I have to, to ensure you and your children are taken care of"

Goldanna crossed her arms. "Mmm, that sounds all well and fine but you'll have to forgive me if I don't exactly hold me breath"

"You have my promise…I can't give you more than that. I…let's go. I want to go" Alistair said sadly. "Goodbye, sister" Alistair turned and walked out the door, Goldanna turned away also not caring that this could be the last time she ever see her brother again.

"Alistair will not say it, but I will…you're nothing more than a cold, bitter hag" Jenra said coldly. "Alistair is a good man, who deserves better than you and he'll be an even better king" Goldanna eyes went wide and she turned but Jenra already left…she just stood there in shock with her five screaming children and her own bitterness to keep her company. Jenra joined back with Alistair and they went to join the others….it was quiet for a while and then Alistair spoke.

Alistair sighed. "Well that was…not what I expected, to put it lightly…" he said. "I'll live up to my promise, I suppose, but…this is the family I've been wondering about all my life? I can't believe it"

"What were you expecting?"

"I…I guess I was expecting her to accept me without question…isn't that what family is supposed to do? I...I feel like a complete idiot"

"I'm sorry it turned out like this" Jenra said. "Not everyone is worthy of your trust and kindness…it's a hard but necessary lesson to grow"

"I suppose so…let's just go" Alistair said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Of course" They met back up with the others and left Denerim to continue their journey.

 _ **Next time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	67. Chapter 67: Oghren's Old Flame

**Chapter 67: Oghren's Old Flame**

 _ **Lake Calenhad**_

The party was at Lake Calenhad in front of the pub that faced Kinloch Hold. Oghren gave a lecherous laugh as he 'groomed' himself by coughing up a loogie to slick back his red hair much to the disgust of Jenra and the others. The dwarf faced the party. "How do I look?"

"Ugh, revolting…" Morrigan said in disgust. "I find it hard to believe you were ever married, much less anyone being attracted to you in the slightest"

Oghren grinned. "I'm a man of many talents" he said giving the witch a suggestive look. Morrigan rolled her eyes and grunted in disgust. The dwarf went inside the pub with Jenra standing outside rubbing his temples in annoyance.

Morrigan crossed her arms. "Too late for regrets now, Jenra…you did agree to this"

Jenra sighed. "Unfortunately…"

* * *

 _ **Before**_

 _The party was on the road to Orzammar to venture into the Deep Roads to help Shale find her memories. The Landsmeet was another two weeks away so this gave the party plenty of time to get some closure before they went back to Reddcliffe. As they continued walking, Oghren walked beside Jenra._

" _Wanted to talk to you"_

" _What about?" Jenra asked. "Well?"_

" _Err…don't rush me" Oghren was silent for a time and then spoke up. "Aye, here we go" he said. "You and I, we've…you know how sometimes, you spend time with…people, and things…hm"_

" _You're not making any sense, Oghren"_

" _Well I overheard you and the soft one talking…you know about getting affairs in order before the big brawl"_

 _Jenra raised a brow. "Soft one? You mean Alistair?"_

" _Never mind that! I was thinking I do know some people out here on the surface" Oghren said. "A person, actually. Girl I knew in Orzammar, before I left obviously"_

" _A girl you knew or a girl you 'knew'?"_

 _Oghren smirked. "If you mean we were rutting? Oh, aye, after Branka left for the Deep Roads…"_

" _So Branka wasn't the only one fooling around, it seems" Jenra said dryly._

" _Hey, if you had that shrew for a wife you would too!" Jenra nodded in acknowledgement…the dwarf had a point, Branka wasn't the most pleasant person to meet and this was before she offered her house to the darkspawn. "Anyway, her name is Felsi and she's a fiery one"_

" _I'm sure she's forgiven me by now…thought maybe I'd track her down. See how she's been living"_

" _Forgiven you? Do I even want to know?"_

" _What's with that look? I didn't do anything" the dwarf said defensively. "I tried to look her up the last time we were at Lake Calenhad…she wasn't at work at the inn. At home with her sick mother, they said" Oghren crossed his arms. "I figured it was just the ancestors telling me something…but I keep thinking about her"_

" _Oghren, that's so sweet…and totally not like you" Jenra said. "There's something you're not telling me…"_

" _Bah! You suspicious sack of pebbles! You always have to think the worst of some"_

 _Jenra crossed his arms. "And here I thought we were friends…"_

" _Ach…you just had to whip out the knife, didn't you?" the dwarf asked. "Fine, Felsi and me, we didn't leave things on the best of terms"_

" _I'm shocked..."_

" _Oh ha-ha, laugh it up at my expense" Ogrhen said annoyed. "She was jealous of Branka and she got to be controlling…and old Oghren was meant to be free. Know what I mean?"_

" _She couldn't handle everyone wishing they could be with me…so she left. Honest truth"_

" _I'll wait and hear her version of this" Jenra said._

" _Aye, well, you go ahead…wait, so we're going?"_

" _Why not? It is getting dark out and it would be nice sleeping in a bed for once"_

" _Well and a good friend you are, Warden. I'll think about you if we ever…"_

 _Jenra held up his hand. "Please, that is quite alright…"_

" _Yeah, that would be gross"_

* * *

 _ **Now-Lake Calenhad Pub & Inn**_

Jenra went inside and saw Oghren scoping the place out…the dwarf then gave lecherous smirks. In the back of the pub was brown haired dwarven girl dressed in a simple dress. She was young, had to be at least a decade younger than Oghren and quite attractive for a dwarf. How a woman like her hooked up with a vulgar drunkard like Oghren was one of the world's great questions. One of the patrons' then smack her on the bottom and Felsi gave a hard right hook to the man's face…she then went back to taking orders like nothing happened. Oghren stood there with a dopey lovesick expression on his face and Jenra now understood how they got together.

"Ain't she a beauty?" Oghren asked. "I remember when she punched me, I had bruises and a black eye for days…good times"

"She's something alright…"

"I'm gonna go talk to her. Look, you gotta back me up here, got it?"

"Of course"

"Thanks, Warden" As they were about to move, Jenra had a thought…with Oghren being…Oghren there was a chance that this could end badly. He then stopped the dwarf.

"Perhaps I should go talk to her first"

Oghren thought for a moment and then grinned. "Find out how much she misses old Oghren or who I have to kill and then I'll go sweep her off her feet" he said. "That's me, mister charm…"

"Yeeah…" Jenra left Oghren to talk to Felsi as she was heading back to the bar. She had bags under her eyes possible from dealing with such rowdy patrons every night…she gave the young lord a look of annoyance.

"What can I get for you? And don't say mead…we ran out of that a week ago" she said. "And don't say rum, either…ran out the day before yesterday and don't say brandy"

"Quite the liquor shortages…have any ale?" Jenra asked.

"We've got something you could call ale, if you don't look too closely at it and you had your tongue cut out by the Chasind" The owner of the inn frowned at his employee small talking instead of working.

"Felsi! I need tables cleaned, girl!"

"I've got a customer!"

"So your name is Felsi?" Jenra asked.

"Aye, who wants to know?"

"You don't happen to know a fellow named Oghren, do you?" Felsi gave a look of disgust, something Jenra was expecting…Oghren had this effect on women it seems. He was also expecting her to walk away and not speak of this again but much to his surprise she stayed.

"Ugh! Did you have to bring his name up? I just ate!"

"What exactly happened between you two?"

Felsi snorted. "What happened? Is that a serious question? Have you met Oghren?" she asked. "He got drunk…drunker than usual, even. Took off his pants and challenged a roast nug to wrestling match at my father's funeral"

"That's…quite a picture…"

"He lost; by the way…the roast got him in an arm lock. He sat there crying for half an hour before someone pulled it off him"

Jenra blinked. "How did he lose to a piece of meat?" he asked incredulously.

"It was a sodding good roast"

"Felsi! What in Andraste's name are you doing? The tables, girl!" the owner shouted.

"All right!" she said. "I've got to get back to work" Felsi went to the tables and started washing them while Jenra went back to Oghren, who was waiting impatiently for news.

"Well, what did she say?"

"Umm…well, she hasn't exactly forgiven you for the nug incident" Jenra said.

"That fight was rigged! Anyway, the guards said it wasn't worth pressing charges. So she's no call to hold a grudge!" Oghren said outraged. "Did she say anything else?"

"She didn't say anything about a lover or a husband…so I take it means she's still single"

The dwarf grinned. "Ha! I knew it! Once you've had Oghren, what merchant boy would do?" Felsi obviously didn't want anything to do with Oghren, but Jenra knew that now that the dwarf knew that Felsi was single…nothing would stop him.

Jenra sighed. "Go get her"

"Heh, just be ready to pry her off when she throws herself at me. We don't want to make a scene here…well, don't pry her off me too soon. I mean, a little scene's all right" Oghren rubbed his hair and checked his breath…which smelled like bad liquor and went to Felsi. Jenra stayed just in case the dwarf gets laid out on the floor. "Are you sure you're not a baker? 'Cause you've got a sodding nice set of buns" Felsi looked up and sighed in annoyance as she got up.

Felsi crossed her arms. "Well look was the nug dragged in…I should've known you were in the neighborhood by the stench" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to kick back a pint, fighting darkspawn's a lot of sodding work, you know?"

"You're fighting darkspawn?" she asked unimpressed. Not a moment long and already Oghren was failing…Morrigan was right, how Oghren got with anyone when he had the charm horse manure. Jenra got up and joined Oghren.

"This man took on an army of golems almost single-handed" Jenra said trying to keep a straight face.

"It was a bit of a pain, but…it was a personal favor for the king of Orzammar, you understand"

Felsi raised a brow. "The whole surface to choose from and you just happened to come to my tavern?"

"Er…well…"

"Tell her, it's fate" Jenra whispered to Oghren.

"What?" Jenra quickly kicked the dwarf on the back of the leg. "Oh, right. It's fate, Felsi…what can I say?"

Felsi snorted. "Fate? The ancestors must have a sense of humor, then"

"Sure they do! You've had a good look at Lady Helmi, haven't you? If her face isn't a joke the ancestors are playing, I'm a bronto's behind"

"So…Lady Helmi must be a Paragon of beauty then"

"Tell her you been thinking of her"

"I've been thinking about you, Felsi"

Felsi sighed finally having enough of this back and forth. "What do you want, Oghren?" Jenra could now see that Felsi was no fool…she saw through it all, so much for helping Oghren. The dwarf was now on his own.

"Nothin' just thought I'd see how you were doing, is all. Well, maybe that and grease up the bronto, if you know what I mean"

"Andraste preserve us, he's doomed" Jenra said to himself.

"Well, you've seen me. You'll have to go back to Orzammar for the bronto" And that was that, Felsi was not interest in Oghren and Oghren personality was too repellant to change her mind. It looked like Oghren finally realized that.

"Ah well, it's been fun, Felsi, but I better go" Felsi was surprised she had known Oghren enough to keep trying but he was just going to give up, just like that. Oghren and Jenra was about to turn and leave until Felsi spoke up.

"Wait! You're leaving? You just got her; I haven't called you a shaft-rat yet…" Jenra was surprised he was so sure that Felsi didn't want to see Oghren again and just like she changed her mind. He could see a small smirk forming on Oghren's face almost as if he planned this part but Jenra must have been imagined it, that was giving the dwarf way too much credit.

"Oh, you can't keep the archdemon waiting" Oghren said. "You hurt its feelings; it just might turn the whole Blight around and go home. Nobody wants that"

"Well… you don't need to fight it right now, do you? I mean, you could have a pint first" Felsi said. "You could call me a surly bronto, I could tell you that you smell like nug droppings…"

Oghren grinned. "Sounds like a plan, you frigid deepstalker"

Felsi came over and wrapped her arm around his as she smiled. "Then don't keep me waiting, you worthless copper-plated sword-caste"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

The two dwarves walked away leaving a speechless and gob-smacked Jenra. "What…just happened?"

 _ **There's someone out there for everyone…even for Oghren! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	68. Chapter 68: A Golem's Memories

**Chapter 68: A Golem's Memories**

 _ **The Deep Roads-Cadash Thaig**_

Cadash was built upon an ancient settlement called Cad'halash. That settlement was destroyed by Kal-Sharok dwarves when they discovered that it gave shelter to elves fleeing the destruction of Arlathan, as they wanted to cover all evidence of it so as not to jeopardize their alliance with the Tevinter Imperium. The thaig was rebuilt and repopulated, and named Cadash. The Shaperate also conducted a significant excavation and research on discovering more about the lost Cad'halash settlement which created controversy on whether it should be added into the Memories or remain forgotten. At some point a huge stone statue was also erected on the highest hill to honor those who had sacrificed their lives to become golems.

The party arrived at Cadash Thaig or at least they that's what they hoped they arrived at. Shale said she remembered her old home and the way there however her memories were blurry. As they entered the party was met with the sight of green plants as far as the eye could see growing on top of the ruins. Jenra was amazed, he didn't anything could grow in the deep roads other that deep mushrooms and other fungi. Shale went over to the pillars at the entrance and read the dwarven words inscribed. "This is it, Cadash Thaig" The golem then slid her fingers across the pillar…it was so nostalgic and yet new to her, she had to find out more about her old life here.

"You alright, Shale?"

"I do not know…it is an odd thing to experience" Shale said. "Anyway these ruins are always overrun by vermin. There may be something noteworthy further in, however" The party continued further in, light shone through the cracks of the ceiling giving this Thaig a different look from the others. They could hear growls coming around them and the party stood their ground…darkspawn appeared from behind the ruins and attacked. Hurlocks and genlocks flanked the party from both sides; Alistair bashed the hurlocks with his shield while Zevran danced around the genlock cutting them into ribbons along the way. Leliana climbed one of the fallen structures to take down the approaching darkspawn in the distance. As the party continued fighting, the rumblings of the battle awakened a herd of brontos in the distance.

"What's that rumbling?" Sten asked.

"Aw sodding….move it!" Oghren said.

"Oghren?" Wynne asked.

"Less talking and more moving! That's a bronto stampede and big one too!" The rest of the party disengaged from their fights to find a clearing as a large herd of brontos charged in trampling everything in their path. Unlike the brontos that lived on the surface, the Deep Road variants were larger and more aggressive…so when one of the darkspawn archers decided to shoot at it, the bronto herd came back around to trample the rest of the darkspawn. The party took this chance to continue on heading to a bridge that connected to the other side of the Thaig.

"The buildings look different over here" Leliana said. "More regal"

"Must the noble quarter of Cadash" Oghren said. "The Shapers said that Cadash Thaig was an oddball of the other Thaigs, their castes all lived closely together"

"Their castes lived closely but they still had the same problems, correct?" Morrigan asked.

"Aye, the believed in dwarven traditions…for better or worse" Oghren looked at Shale; she was staring at something and then walked off. "Don't look now but the statue is walking off"

"Shale?" The golem walked toward a ruined building, images flashed in her mind and all of the sudden she wasn't looking at a ruin but a pristine mansion. She saw a young dwarven woman with dark red hair laughing and smiling with other dwarves. An old man stood before them and raised his hands.

" _Today we honor those that have chosen to give their life for empire" he said. "May the Stone and the ancestors grant them eternal glory"_ The people erupted in cheers as they went inside the mansion to start the feast…the last feast the volunteers would ever had. The old man walked toward the young woman, he placed his hand on her shoulder. _"I hope you know how proud you made me and this house"_

" _The darkspawn will fall father, they will not have Cadash"_ The man wiped a tear from his eye, it was so undignified for noble of his stature to breakdown like this but this would was the last time he would see his beautiful daughter…anyone whose been a father could understand.

" _I have no doubt…Shayle"_

" _Shayle"_

" _Shayle?"_

"Shale!" The golem came to attention and looked to her side. Jenra was there beside her; Shale looked at building and found the images to be gone and the mansion to be a ruin again. "You alright? Oghren said you just wondered off" Jenra said. "Something you found?"

"Old memories…familiar and yet new…" the golem said. "I think this was my home, I had a father…a squishy father, he was a noble of the Thaig"

"What else can you remember?"

"There were crowds of dwarves here…I was standing with other volunteers, there was a feast" Shale said. "I think this was before I became a golem…it's hard to believe that woman was me…"

"Hmm, the farther in we go, the more you remember" Jenra said. "We'll keep going but warn us when you start having these flashes…we can't be too careful here with the darkspawn" They soon felt rumbling not too far from them, Jenra and Shale ran out to the rest of the party and found that they were being bombarded with magic. On the other side of the bride was a Hurlock emissary flanked by Hurlock warriors and genlock archers. The darkspawn warriors rushed in while the emissary and the archers gave firing support. Wynne and Morrigan cast a magical barrier to ward off the attacks while the others fell back to wider ground to fight of the warriors.

Leliana set up in the back and showered the Hurlock warriors with a flurry of arrows, Oghren and Sten crushed the gemlocks protecting the emissary allowing Jenra and Alistair to come through. The emissary cast fire spells to impede their progress, Alistair glowed blue and dispelled the flames. Jenra rushed forward and slashed at the emissary, the darkspawn mage laughed in the young lord's face as dark green magic formed from its hand. Jenra quickly dodged and formed his blood claws; he quickly overpowered the emissary and pulled its arm from the sockets. While the emissary was on the ground, Jenra finished it off with a stab to the heart. The battle was over and the party continued on however soon afterwards they were attacked by a nest of deepstalkers but they were able to end them quickly.

In the distance, they heard the sound of fighting…more darkspawn and they were being attacked by more deepstalkers. The party was able to move past only to be attack by another nest of deepstalkers…the creatures kept coming one after the other. Morrigan drew a hex ward on the ground to disorient the stalkers while Wynne burned them by fire. Fenrir ripped several of them to pieces with his fangs while Shale stomped on them like insects. The deepstalkers fell and they continued on…the deeper they party went, the more they saw the Thaig littered with idols of the Old Gods. They felt a chill down their backs…they were being watched but the darkspawn had not attacked yet which made them nervous. The area they were in was filled with smoke due to the thermal vents that was likely used to give the Thaig heat…it choked their lungs and made things hard to see. Out of the smoke one of the genlocks rushed the party and scattered them…it then quickly retreated back into the smoke to prepare another sneak attack.

The party was on alert, the darkspawn could strike anywhere…an arrow flew part Jenra, just barely missing his head. He could hear demented giggling around them; the darkspawn was toying with them before killing them. As long as the darkspawn hid in the smoke they had the advantage, more footsteps were heard and the genlocks were rushing them down and then retreating back into the smoke…they would keep doing this until the party grew tired.

"Morrigan, Wynne…see if you can blow away the smoke"

The two mages got clear and started preparing the Storm of the Century, the magic crackled and sparked as a large twister of ice and lightning sucked in the smoke. The rest of the party got cleared as the magic storm froze and electrocuted every genlock in the area. When the storm cleared a good amount of darkspawn were left dead on the ground with a few stragglers left behind. The party killed what was left and continued on. They crossed as series of bridges until they reached the center of the Thaig, a mural sat there overgrown with vegetation. Overlooking the mural was a gigantic monument of a dwarf…most likely a long dead paragon, the sun shined on the stature giving it an imposing prescience. As they got close, large rumbling footsteps headed towards them, it was an ogre.

The Ogre charged towards them and the party dodged. They surrounded the darkspawn and attacked, with a roar the ogre gave a back hand and slammed Alistair against the mural. Shale came up and challenged the ogre's strength while Zevran ran up the golem's back and flipped over the ogre and dragged his dagger down the ogre's back. Oghren and Sten came from the back and slashed the ogre from kneecaps, once the darkspawn was down…Shale finished the fight by crushing the ogre's head. Once the battle was done, Shale walked towards the mural. She touched the mural and all of the sudden a flash of memories flooded her mind.

"What is this? This…this I remember" Shale said. "It has dates and names…this is to honor those who volunteer, those who became golems" The golem looked up and down mural to find her name. "Ah! There it is: Shale of House Cadash, just as Caridin said" she said. "I remember now…I remember Shayle. That…was me"

"That's wonderful, Shale…I'm glad for you" Leliana said.

"Wonderfull to remember being a soft, squishy creature of flesh? Perhaps" the golem said. As the party went to the exit, Shale stopped Jenra.

"Shale?"

"It has occurred to me that have…" The golem sighed. "Excuse me, this is not easy…it occurs to me that I have been less than charitable with it since it reanimated me"

"That's putting it quite mildly…" Jenra said dryly.

"I have come to realize that it has been good to me…you have been good to me…even though you had no control rod to enforce obedience" Shale started to mumble and was fidgety; it was obvious that this was making the golem uncomfortable. "I have…never had one before, so I don't know how to…thank you. For being…you know"

Jenra chuckled a little. "A friend?"

"Yes that" she said. "I followed you expecting to find answers to my questions, but I think I have found something better"

"So with this change of heart, I guess this means I get to be called 'you' now?"

"No, one-time thing…I don't want to raise its expectations to unrealistic levels, after all" Shale said. "Now let us not speak of this awkward bonding moment ever again. To the road!" The golem walked away to the exit, Jenra just sighed and shook his head as he went to rejoin the others.

 _ **Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	69. Chapter 69: Wynne's Secret

**Chapter 69: Wynne's Secret**

 _ **Frostback Mountain Pass**_

After helping Shale reclaiming her memories, the party was outside of Orzammar shopping for supplies. It was getting close to the Landsmeet, and they didn't know what Loghain and Howe were planning…so they wanted to be prepared. The bazaar outside the dwarven city was livelier than when they first came…apparently Behlen's first role as king of Orzammar was to increase trade relations with the surface, even going so far as to allow some surface merchants inside Orzammar to sale their goods which didn't make the Merchant Caste none too happy. Jenra was heading back to the meeting place until something caught his eye, a mirror of polished glass in a gold frame. Golden deer and sparrows frolic together in a charming scene on the back of the mirror. As he gazed at mirror and then at Morrigan waiting at the square.

" _I happened upon a noblewoman by her carriage, adorned in sparkling garments the like of which I had never before seen. I was dazzled; this to me seemed what true wealth and beauty must be" Morrigan said. "I snuck up behind her and stole a hand mirror from the carriage…'twas encrusted in gold and crystalline gemstones and I hugged it to my chest with delight as I sped back to the Wilds" Jenra chucked and Morrigan frowned. "Why do you laugh?"_

" _I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble picturing you skipping back to the Wilds hugging a mirror" Jenra said amused. "It's quite cute"_

 _Morrigan blushed turned away from a smiling Jenra "F…Fool…" she said flustered and in a huff._

" _I'm sorry, please continue" Morrigan composed herself. "I take it, Flemeth was not pleased"_

" _She was not…" Morrigan said. "Flemeth was furious with me, I was a child and had not yet come into my full power and I had risked discovery for the sake of pretty bauble" She then grew silent and seemed almost sad. "To teach me a lesson, Flemeth took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground, I was heartbroken"_

 _Jenra frowned. "How cruel, you were just a child" It surprised her how much anger came from his voice._

" _I was foolish, Flemeth was right to break me of my fascination" Morrigan said. "Beauty and love are fleeting and have no meaning, survival has meaning, and power has meaning" She crossed her arms. "Without those lessons I would not be here today, as difficult as they might have been"_

" _Beauty and love may be fleeting but that is what makes life so precious and why you should cherish it for as long as you are alive" he said. "To live only for survival and power…I don't know it sounds…hollow" Morrigan grew silent, Jenra was afraid that he might have offended her…after all who was he to say that his way of life was the correct way. "Ah, forgive me…just the rambling of a sentimental fool" To his surprise, there was no snide remake or a deadly glare…she just continued on like nothing happened._

" _Perhaps, but such was how it had to be" Morrigan said. "I find myself at times wondering what might have become of the girl with the beautiful, golden mirror...but such fantasies have no place amidst reality"_

"Something caught your eye, friend?" The merchant said.

"Huh…oh, that mirror" Jenra said snapping to attention.

The merchant smirked. "A fine choice, crafted by the finest artists of the Artisan caste" she said. "And a fine gift for a good lady friend"

Jenra blushed. "W-what makes you think it's for a lady? I could be using it for myself" The merchant just laughed, she didn't buy his words…Jenra just sighed and pulled out his wallet. "How much?"

"Thirteen pieces"

Jenra looked at the merchant surprised, if this mirror was as finely crafted as she said it was then the cost should be a lot more than just a mere thirteen pieces of gold. He narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, good ser…just a friendly offer to a man in love"

Jenra jumped back and blushed. "L-love?! Y-you got it w-wrong, good lady" He quickly gave the merchant coin and took the mirror as he walked away, his face still red as an apple. There was no doubt that he was close with Morrigan, Jenra did enjoy talking with her despite how difficult she was at times. But love…he didn't know about that, then again…

"What have you there?" Jenra's thoughts were broken and Morrigan walked towards him. "A mirror?" She took it before he could speak and started to caress slowly and gently. The witch's eyes were soft as she gazed deeply into the mirror. "It is…the same as the mirror which Flemeth smashed on the ground, so long ago"

'Uh, really? I never noticed"

"It is incredible you found one like it. I am uncertain what to say" She then looked at Jenra and then snorted. "You must wish something in return, certainly"

"I want nothing, Morrigan. It's simply a present…for a beautiful woman" Jenra then shut his mouth quickly; he can't believe he just blurted that out loud. He meant to say a good friend, but it came out beautiful woman…he braced himself for the ridicule that would come afterwards but instead…Morrigan smiled. Jenra just stared…he had never seen her smile before, it was beautiful.

"I have…never received a gift…not one that did not also come with a price attached" Morrigan said with a blush. "But I would be a fool not to accept such a gesture with grace. Your gift is…most thoughtful…thank you"

"You're welcome, Morrigan" Jenra said. "I…do have one price attached, though" Morrigan then frowned at him. "You should smile more…your smile…its nice" Morrigan looked stunned and began to blush; they looked at each for a moment until a scream in the distance grabbed their attention. Alistair and Leliana ran towards them. "Alistair, Leliana…what happening? What was that scream?"

"Darkspawn at the gate, they're attacking the travelers!" The party headed for the gates where travelers were running from the advancing darkspawn. The darkspawn was led by a Hurlock emissary that was burning everything in sight…the few warriors from Orzammar stationed on the surface stood no chance against the horde. In the distance they could see, Zevran, Sten, Wynne and Oghren overwhelmed by the horde. The elder mage stood up and healed the others so they could continue to battle. Jenra's group joined in to give them back up, the party was able to kill to first wave but then to the side more darkspawn came.

A large bolder hit the reinforcements, Shale were on the hill drawing the darkspawn to her. The golem threw then around like rag doll, smashing them against the rocks. Morrigan cast a huge fire spell to thin the numbers while Leliana shot the stragglers that were left. When the battle was done, all was quiet…Jenra joined back with the others. "Is everyone alright?"

"Aye, nothing broken…"

"This isn't good…the Blight is spreading faster than we thought" Alistair said. The party then heard a thud, and saw Wynne falling to ground. "Wynne!" Jenra and Alistair ran to the old mage and helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

"For a moment there I thought I was…I thought it was all over…"

Alistair frowned. "Hey don't talk like that…all you need is rest, that's all" he said. "Casting that large of a spell to heal everyone would tire anyone out"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "Except it wasn't the spell that caused her to fall" The party looked at the witch. "That was a group healing spell, taxing yes…but not enough to make one faint"

"Get to the point, Morrigan" Alistair said impatiently.

"I sensed a strong surge of power at the moment the spell was cast…it was the same kind of surge I sensed when Jenra first awakened his Spirit Warrior abilities back at Redcliffe"

Jenra looked Wynne shocked. "Wynne, does that mean…?"

"I…I will explain everything later, but now is not the time" Wynne was right; there were people that need help after the attack. As soon as the warriors of Orzammar took care of things, the party set up camp so Wynne could explain things properly. Night fell in the Frostback Mountain as the party gathered around the campfire. Wynne was since back at full health however Alistair never letting the old mage out of his sight despite Wynne's protests. "As promised, I will explain what happened earlier" she said. "You should know that…something happened to me at the Kinloch Hold, before you came along"

"Myself and the apprentice mages were trying to find a safe place for the children to hide" Wynne said. "Demons besieged us from all sides, one of them attacked Petra, one of the apprentice mages with me…I saved her from the demon, but I did not survive that encounter"

"It took everything to defeat it, by the end I didn't have enough strength to keep my heart beating" She said. "I felt my life slipping away, and then I sensed a presence in the darkness…enfolding me and cradling me…whispering quietly to me. The sensation is impossible to describe"

"Like being held back, firmly but gently, as a mother would a child eager to slip from her grasp" Jenra said.

Wynne's eyes went wide. "Yes…how did you know?"

"I felt a similar presence when I was a child on my deathbed from illness…I thought it was my own mother but later I found out that a spirit of courage communed with me"

Wynne nodded. "A spirit of faith saved me…without it, I would be dead and it has not left me. It is with me, even now, bonded to me"

"But why? Courage left me when it was time…"

"It mostly likely can't…" Morrigan said. "Reviving something from the dead as they were before they died takes a tremendous amount effort and keeping Wynne alive is straining it further"

Wynne nodded in agreement. "Yes, we are both living on borrowed time" she said. "This was the reason why I decided to join you; I wanted to make some kind of difference before my time is up"

"Do you know how long you have?" Leliana asked sadly.

"I…don't know, I suppose that is a comfort" Wynne said. "If I don't draw on the spirit's power, I can stall for a little time but the spirit is weakening at a rapid pace" The camp became quiet, uncomfortably so. "Please don't shed tears for my sake, I've made my peace with my situation… right now stopping the Blight is more important" Wynne walked away to her tent, she put on a strong front but the elder mage was not fooling anyone. The rest of the party parted ways looking for something to do so they wouldn't have to think about Wynne's fate. Jenra sat down with a heavy sigh with Fenrir at his side giving a soft whimper.

"I know, boy…I wish there was something we could do…" Jenra said.

"Perhaps there is…" Morrigan said. Jenra looked at the witch. "Her life is tied to spirit, correct? Then if we can stabilize the spirit, then the circle hag's life is saved"

"You make it sound so easy, Morrigan…how would we do this? The Fade?"

"We've been to the Fade, remember? It wasn't enough to help her condition" she said. "I've been looking through Flemeth's book and apparently there is a passage about a talisman that can keep a spirit stable until it can recover on its own"

"That's great! Where can we find it?" Jenra asked.

"'Tis the tricky part…this was the craft of the ancient elves, and there are thousands upon thousands of ruins just in Ferelden alone"

"We don't have the time for that…"

"Agreed, however the Dalish may be the key to saving Wynne…they do consider themselves keepers of elven history so chances are one of them may have knowledge of creating the talisman"

"Then it's back to Brecilian Forest" Jenra stood up. "I'll go tell the others, and Morrigan…thank you"

Morrigan blushed and turn her back. "I didn't do it for her…it would be bad for us to lose a useful tool"

Jenra chuckled quietly. "Whatever you say, Morrigan"

 _ **Next Time! Review and Comment!**_


	70. Chapter 70: Wynne's Regret

**Chapter 70: Wynne's Regret**

 _ **Camp-Frostback Mountain**_

The party was packing up to head for Brecilian Forest and the Dalish to save Wynne's life by stabilizing the spirit within her. The elder mage was skeptical that such a solution existed and would rather the party to stop worrying about her and focus on saving Ferelden. Alas she knew deep down that Jenra wasn't the type to give up especially when it came to his allies. As Wynne came to pick up her pack, Alistair came and carried it for her…he had been like this since they got up. "Alistair, must you keep this up?" she asked. "I can carry my own things"

"You said it yourself, the more you exert yourself the more strain you put on the spirit inside you" Alistair said.

Wynne shook her head and took her pack back. "The spirit is strained regardless if I do anything" she said. "I've told you before…you don't need to worry about me"

"But Wynne…if there's a chance that you can be saved, shouldn't we take it?"

Wynne smiled softly. "You are a good man, Alistair…I imagine that my son would have grown up to be someone like you"

"You…have a son?" he asked. "You never talked about having a son"

"What was there to talk about? He was…taken from me…such births are seldom, as there are ways to prevent it but it does happen" she said. "Any child born to a Circle mage belongs to the Chantry"

"I…didn't know I'm sorry" Alistair said.

"It's quite alright, I try not to dwell too much on my past…I would go mad if I did that" Wynne said. "But I do have a single regret…the greatest misstep of my life, made even graver because it had dire consequences for someone else"

"Tell me, it might make you feel better" Wynne explained that she once failed one of her apprentices, an elven mage by the name of Aneirin, the boy was her first apprentice. Aneirin came from an alienage, as most Circle Elven mages do, was 14 years old at the time and very defiant towards humans, especially those in position to command. "But I thought mages treated elves and humans alike"

"All he knew of the humans was what he had seen in the Alienage…he was very wary of us" Wynne said. "What Aneirin need was time, time to get used to his new home, time to emerge from his shell so we could build a rapport" Wynne being young and arrogant at the time, gave him no such time. Whenever he was trying to talk to her, she was insisting that he concentrates on casting his spells.

"I expected too much from him, too quickly. I gave no consideration to his origin, or his feelings and he retreated further from me" she said. "All I could think of was how stubborn he was, how he was throwing away all his talent and his potential, just to be difficult"

"That seems so unlike you…"

"Age has a way of mellowing you" Wynne said. "You cannot plant crops in the cold wintry ground just as you cannot teach a student who is closed off and unresponsive…patience is what is needed, and I learned that too late to help him"

"What happened to Aneirin?" Alistair asked. Wynne just sighed and lowered her head. "Oh…" One night, he fled from the tower and the templars went after him, having his phylactery. A phylactery is a vessel, often a glass vial, containing the essence of a magical being. The Circle of Magi and the Chantry use small phylacteries filled with blood—taken from an apprentice mage by the First Enchanter of their Circle—to track down mages that turn apostate. Just the other day Wynne had berated him over something so trivial and ridiculous that she no longer remember…it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

"They called him a maleficar but he was a child, misunderstood and lost" Wynne said. "I begged the Templars to tell me if he suffered, if they gave him a quick death…I was given no answers. I was his mentor and they wouldn't even tell me what became of him"

"It wasn't your fault…"

"Yes it was…I should have known better. I had the best mentors; they were kind, compassionate…why didn't I learn from them?" she said regretfully. "I failed Aneirin; all I had to do was listen to him. He would try to talk to me and I would tell them to concentrate on his spells" When she sometimes listened, Wynne would hear Aneirin talk about the Alienage sometimes…and the Dalish. He always talked about looking for them. Some part of her hoped that when the Templars hunted him, that the young elf did find the Dalish but it was a vain hope. The Templars were well-trained and thorough and the only way to defeat a phylactery was to shatter it. "The apprentices that came after Aneirin benefited greatly from the lessons I leaned from him…in a sense, he was my teacher and I his student"

"I guess…there was at least one bright side to this story" Alistair said. As soon as the party finished packing, they headed out to Brecilian Forest.

* * *

 _ **Brecilian Forest-Dalish Camp**_

The party arrived at the Dalish camp, the camp was in better shape since the Witherfang and the werewolves were gone. There were more people here than last time also, all with different markings on their faces…they must have been from different clan, Lanaya had been busy since becoming the new Keeper. They didn't see her around so they went to find others that could help them…however the elves that didn't know the party frowned for them being here. "I see the Dalish are as unwelcoming as ever…" Zevran said.

"Some of them were not here when the werewolves attacked, its only natural that they would frown upon strangers" Jenra said. "But we're not here for them, we're here for Wynne" Finally they found a welcoming face, a Dalish man with red markings on his face. He was with the other Dalish around a campfire, the party went to them.

"Andaran atish'an, Grey Warden, it is good to see you but haven't you got a war to get to?"

"The nobles are preparing a meeting amongst each other, it will take a little time for them to get ready" Jenra said. "In the meantime, I'm here to help one of my companions" He went on to explain Wynne's condition, and the elves were nodding in understanding…it looked like they had what the party was looking for.

"So a spirit saved her and is now inside her and weakening, putting her jeopardy" he said. "We do know of the talisman you speak of…Keeper Zathrian knew how to create them and passed this knowledge on to Keeper Lanaya"

"But we haven't seen her around the camp…" Alistair said worriedly.

"Yes, because she is with the hunters rallying the other clans for the fight against the archdemon"

"Then we came here for nothing"

"Sarel, what about Aneirin?" Wynne eyes went wide when she heard the name. "He has been paying close attention to the Keeper's lessons"

Wynne stood up. "Did you say Aneirin?"

The Dalish woman nodded. "Er…yes, he's our healer? You know him?"

"He…he lives? No, it can't be him…perhaps it is a common elven name…"

"No, I know of only one Aneirin"

Sarel pounded his palm in realization. "Ah, it makes since! Aneirin said that he was from the human cities. You are old friends then?"

Alistair nodded. "If it is the same Aneirin, then yes, Wynne knows him"

The Dalish woman nodded. "Then venture into the forest, he prefers to be amidst the trees and the animals"

"Then we shall take our leave…thank you" The party left camp and headed into the forest.

* * *

 _ **East Brecilian Forest**_

The party made it to the eastern forest; they could smell in the air…it was fresh. They turned the corner and saw a lone elf with red hair dressed in a Dalish mage robe in front of a campfire; he was surrounded by dead bodies and the burnt remains of several sylvan. They cautiously walked towards the elf…he turned his head and stood up to meet him. Wynne gave a slight gasp, he was older but there was no mistaking it, this was Aneirin. "Friends, turn back, please. These woods are a danger to those who do not know the paths…" Wynne walked forward.

"Aneirin?" The elf looked confused at first but then his eyes went wide.

"Wait, I…I remember your face…but younger, more impulsive, stern…Wynne?"

"I thought they had killed you…when the Templars came back, they told me nothing of your fate" she said.

"They very nearly did…the Templars found me while I was searching for the Dalish…they ran me through and left me for dead"

Wynne lowered her head. "I brought this on you. Oh, I was a dreadful mentor, harsh and impatient…I am sorry for the way I treated you" Aneirin just smiled and shook his head.

"I have put that behind me and you should too…I didn't fit in with the Templars and your Chantry…my path lay elsewhere" he said. "Tell me, why are you here so far from the Circle?"

"Wynne left the Circle to join us in our fight against the Blight" Jenra said. "She needs your help, Wynne is on borrowed time…the spirit inside her is keeping her alive but it's weakening"

"You need the talisman of renewal…"

"Yes, can you make it?"

"Of course, I believe I have all the supplies I need to make one…" Aneirin got to work; it took most of the day and into the night to create. When he was done, he had made a teardrop-shaped pendant made from a chunk of dried sap on a length of twine. It was warm to the touch, and had a pale gold as the rising moon. The elf wiped his brow. "Done…" He then placed the pendant around Wynne's neck.

"Well?" Alistair asked. "How do you feel, Wynne?"

"I feel a surge of power flowing into me"

"The talisman serves as a conduit, it draws ambient magical energy from the air and transfer it directly to the spirit" Aneirin said. "With this the spirit should stabilize and be able to recover"

"And maybe if the spirit recovers enough, it will leave Wynne" Alistair said.

"That is not possible; Wynne is essentially one of the undead" Morrigan said. "If the spirit chooses to leave her, then she really will die"

"We've made camp not too far from here, we'll leave you two to catch up" Jenra and the party went back to camp leaving Wynne with her former student.

"You could come back to Kinloch Hold, Aneirin…Irving is a reasonable man, I'm sure he can find some way for you to return" Wynne said. "We lost much from when the demons attacked us and we'll lose more in the final battle, the Circle needs new blood…it needs to change"

"I have fond memories of Irving, he was always kind to me" the elf said. "But alas, I am needed here…with the final battle against the archdemon fast approaching, some of my people may not return"

Wynne nodded. "Very well, I respect your decision…I know it does not mean much, but I am proud of what you've become" she said. "It is late, I best be getting back to my companions, thank you, and may your gods smile on you Aneirin"

"And on you, teacher…" Wynne walks back to the party with a new lease on life and a renewed sense of hope.

 _ **Wynne Reborn! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	71. Chapter 71: Flemeth's True Grimoire

**Chapter 71: Flemeth's True Grimoire**

 _Ages ago, legend says Bann Conobar took to wife a beautiful young woman who harbored a secret talent for magic: Flemeth of Highever. And for a time they lived happily, until the arrival of a young poet, Osen, who captured the lady's heart with his verse. They turned to the Chasind tribes for help and hid from Conobar's wrath in the Wilds, until word came to them that Conobar lay dying: His last wish was to see Flemeth's face one final time._

 _The lovers returned, but it was a trap. Conobar killed Osen, and imprisoned Flemeth in the highest tower of the castle. In grief and rage, Flemeth worked a spell to summon a spirit into this world to wreak vengeance upon her husband. Vengeance, she received, but not as she planned. The spirit took possession of her, turning Flemeth into an abomination. A twisted, maddened creature, she slaughtered Conobar and all his men, and fled back into the Wilds._

 _For a hundred years, Flemeth plotted, stealing men from the Chasind to sire monstrous daughters: Horrific things that could kill a man with fear. These Korcari witches led an army of Chasind from the Wilds to strike at the Alamarri tribes. They were defeated by the hero Cormac, and all the witches burned, so they say, but even now the Wilders whisper that Flemeth lives on in the marsh, and she and her daughters steal those men who come too near.- From Ferelden: Folklore and History, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

 _ **Camp- East Breciian Forest**_

It was nighttime at camp, the rest of the party was asleep for the journey out of the forest. The embers of their campfire were dying out, leaving the light of the moon in the sky as well as the wards around the camp to protect the party from demons. There was one other light within the camp and it came from Morrigan's tent in the distance. She was looking over Flemeth's grimoire with a frown on her face…she had been frustrated as of late by the book in her lap. She had read so many pages of Flemeth's grimoire hoping to gain the power that her mother wields but other than learning a few useful spells and hexes…the witch didn't feel she was getting any more powerful. She threw the book down in disgust and when to her sleeping bag…as Morrigan laid inside her tent her thoughts came back to book…there must have been something that she was missing. She sighed and got back up, she went over to the grimoire…she read further into the book and her mood started to change. Morrigan closed the book with a disturbed expression on her face…she then looked at Jenra, with great reluctance Morrigan walked over to his tent.

"Jenra, Jenra…oh, wake up, you fool"

Jenra stirred awaked and yawned. "Uh…Morrigan, what could you be wanting this late at night?"

"Shut up, I need to talk to you"

"Huh, you're moodier than usual…this must be important" Jenra got up and got dressed; Morrigan looked on and raised her brow with interest…who knew that their fearless leader slept in the nude. Once he was somewhat decent they went to her tent to talk.

"I have been studying mother's grimoire…and do you know what I have found?"

"What?"

'Tis…not what I expected, I had hoped for a collection of her spells, a map of the power that she commands" Morrigan said. "This is not it"

"Yet you are disturbed, it is not like you to ask for help"

Morrigan scoffed. "I'm not asking for your help" Jenra raised a brow and the witch turned in a huff. "Anyway yes…I suppose 'disturbed' is the right word" she said. "One thing in particular within her writings disturbs me" Morrigan opened the book; she explained that Flemeth detailed how she has survived for centuries. At first, Jenra thought it was a spell of immortality but it was not the case.

"Flemeth had raised many daughters over her long lifetime" she said. "There are stories of these many Witches of the Wilds throughout Chasind legend, yet I have never seen a one and always wondered why not"

"And now I know…they are all Flemeth" Jenra gave an uneasy look. "When her body becomes old and wizened, she raises a daughter and when the time is right, she takes her daughter's body for her own"

Jenra thought back to Flemeth's words, the day Morrigan join their journey to fight the Blight. _"Do you understand, Wardems? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed"_ At the time, he thought it was the concern of a mother sending her only daughter on a dangerous journey but in reality Flemeth sent Morrigan with them in preparation for the day she takes her body. Jenra gave a deadly frown…no parent should ever use their own child like a pawn like that.

"According to the tome, if the…host…is already powerful and trained in magic, it takes far less time for Flemeth to…settle in" Morrigan was silent for a little while. "Their preparations and training…I recognize all of it. I…am to be her next host, this is my purpose"

"That's not your purpose…" Morrigan looked at Jenra. "You are more than some skin for Flemeth to wear, much more" he said. "What do you need me to do?" The witch was taken aback; she had never anyone to value her worth like this…Morrigan felt her cheeks warm up and her heart starting to pound. This feeling was new to her and made her uneasy…she shook her head to focus at the task at hand.

"Um…yes, there is only one possible response to this: Flemeth needs to die" Morrigan said. "I will not sit back like an empty sack waiting to be filled, Flemeth must be slain and I…need your help to do it"

Jenra nodded. "Then it shall be done" he said. "Anyone who would hurt their own child for their own gain is a monster that needs to be put down"

"Be warned…Flemeth is unspeakably powerful, you must confront and slay her quickly" she said. "I doubt she will truly be dead even then but it will take her years to find a new host and recover her power…if that is even possible"

"Grab her true grimoire, with it I can defend against her in the future…I cannot come with you to the Wilds, Flemeth may have something planned for me"

"Understood, in the meantime the others will stay back and protect you while we confront your mother" Jenra placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get you out of this, I swear it…"

"I…umm, thank you, Jenra…"

* * *

 _ **Flemeth's hut-Korcari Wilds**_

The party made camp outside of the Wilds, Morrigan stayed behind with Sten, Femrir, Shale and Zevran guarding her just in case Flemeth decided to after the witch. Jenra, Leliana, Oghren, Alistair and Wynne went into the Wilds to confront Flemeth…splitting the party like this was a risky venture, if they went down to her magic there would be no one to help them. They made it to the clearing where Flemeth's hut was and there they saw her, the Witch of the Wilds herself outside smiling at them. She was expecting them….Flemeth somehow knew why they were here. A chill went down Jenra's spine, something he did not feel the first time the last time he was here…Flemeth was making her power known now. "Be on your guard, everyone…" Jenra said. The others nodded as the party approached.

"And so you return" Flemeth said with an eerily calm smile. "Lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune, such enchanting music she plays, wouldn't you say?"

"I should dance to you tune, instead?"

Flemeth laughed. "Why dance at all? Why not sing?" she asked tauntingly. "What has Morrigan told you, hmm? What little plan has she hatched this time?"

"She told me enough…" Jenra said.

"That she did, the question is, do you know?" She asked. "Ahhh, but it is an old, old story…one that Flemeth has heard before…and even told"

"Let us skip right to the ending, shall we? Do you slay the old wretch as Morrigan bids? Or does the tale take a different turn?"

"Stop the games, Flemeth…there is nothing that I would want from you" Jenra said.

Flemeth smirked. "Except for the grimoire, right?" she asked. "The girl was always easy to read, she coveted my power since she was a wee babe…very well you can have it" Flemeth then started to glow and a surge of magic appeared…the party never sensed such power before. This was truly the power of the Witch of the Wilds. "But you must earn what you take…I would have it no other way" Her form grew large, surge of power from Flemeth made her hut collapse something she cared little for. When the glow stopped, in Flemeth's place was a large dragon.

"She can turn into a dragon?! No one said she can turn into a dragon!" Alistair said. "Oh no…MOVE!" With a roar, Flemeth shot a stream of fire from her mouth…scorching everything in sight while the party scattered to get away. The witch flapped her wings and went airborne blasting the landscape with fire; the intense heat melted the rocks the party was taking cover behind. As long as Flemeth was in the air there was nothing they could do, Leliana and Wynne got clear and fired arrows and magic at her wings. However, the witch just used her wings to create a burst of air to knock them back.

Jenra looked around and ran for the nearest tree; he climbed it and waited for his chance. When Flemeth was low enough, Jenra jumped on her back…the witch flew erratically trying to get him off. Jenra formed his claws and dug into the flesh, dissolving muscle and tissue. Flemeth roared and shook harder to get him off but the young lord hung on for dear life, Jenra took out his sword and hacked at one of the wings. Both he and the witch fell to the ground with a crash, Jenra rolled off of Flemeth and was dazed from the landing. "Jenra!" He looked behind him and Flemeth's tail smashed into him which sent him flying into the rubble of the witch's hut. As Flemeth was reading another flame breath, she was from the side by a volley of arrows and shards of ice. Alistair came up and came for her neck, blood gushed from her neck as the witch roared in pain. Oghren went to her front legs and hacked at them with his axe causing Flemeth to fall.

Jenra moved from the rubble bruised with maybe some ribs broken, he saw the witch on the ropes…he moved towards the battle despite the pain he felt. Flemeth shot fire from her mouth as Jenra ran towards her; the young lord wrapped himself in armor made from the Veil and with a yell struck her in the head. Flemeth flailed harshly as Jenra hung on to Night-fang, he focused on drawing the Fade into himself…he gripped the sword tightly and released all the spiritual energy in one giant burst right into Flemeth's face. Jenra was thrown off violently and slammed into one of the trees, the branches snapped one by one as he fell to the ground. He rolled to his back as he grasped his sides in pain; the others ran to him…Alistair helped him up. "You okay?"

Jenra groaned. "Barely…" The party walked over the seemingly dead Flemeth. "Did we really do it?"

"Only one way to find out" Oghren walked over and slammed his axe into the head of Flemeth. "Looks dead to me…" They headed for the remains of the witch's hut, with how intense the fighting was there was doubt that anything inside was intact anymore. Still the party searched through the rubble for Flemeth's true grimore…it took them hours until an old, but lovingly cared for book, bound in leather of questionable origins. The pages smell of herbs and wood smoke. Intricate stitching on the cover marks out a leafless tree, strangely ominous in its stark appearance. Even after having the hut fall on it and flames surrounding it…the grimoire had no damages on it whatsoever.

"Jenra, are we sure of this?" Alistair asked. "If this really is Flemeth's grimoire…do we really want to give all this power to Morrigan?"

"You still doubt Morrigan even after all we went through?"

Alistair crossed his arms. "Morrigan always had her own agenda, you know this"

Wynne nodded. "Even if she didn't…giving her this book would for all intents and purposes be unleashing another Flemeth on to Thedas"

"I know Morrigan can be…difficult but if she was going to betray us, Morrigan would have done a long time ago" Leliana said. "Plus Jenra did give her his word…"

"It is still your choice whether you want to give it to her or not…just be mindful of the consequences afterwards" The party left the Wilds and headed back to camp. Night soon fell in the Wilds, and the body of the seemingly dead Flemeth started to glow and change shape. The dragon was gone and in its place was a more youthful woman dressed in a form-fitting black and red robe. Her hair was wrapped to look like the horns of a high dragon; she got off the ground and cracked her neck.

"Dear Morrigan seemed to have found some powerful allies, I did not think the Warden would have Spirit Warrior abilities" Flemeth said. The witch then smirked as she looked up at the night sky. "So you wish to play your own role in the grand scheme, girl? How intriguing…"

"You can have your illusions of freedom…at least for the time being, dear daughter…" She glowed once more and she was back in her dragon form. Flemeth flew off, where she went? No one knew except for her.

 _ **You can never keep a good witch down…Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	72. Chapter 72: The Landsmeet

**Chapter 72: The Landsmeet**

 _ **Camp-Korcari Wilds**_

The party returned to camp following their victory against Flemeth. Morrigan was near the campfire waiting with anticipation for news. "Well…there she is…" Alistair said. "Still planning on giving her the grimoire?"

"I did give my word…" Jenra said.

Alistair sighed. "Very well…but I'm keeping a close eye on Morrigan" he said. "I never trusted her and I feel uneasy about giving her something this powerful"

"There's nothing to worry about, Alistair…I trust she'll be responsible with her mother's book"

Alistair snorted. "Morrigan and responsibility…two words that don't mix" Alistair went back to his tent to rest while Jenra went over to the campfire. From the looks of the ground, she has been pacing since he left…no doubt worried about Flemeth coming for her. As he approached, Morrigan stood up.

"Ahhh, Mother's real grimoire, is it?" She quickly went over and took the grimoire. She looked at it intently and then looked back at Jenra. "I'm glad you were able to find it after all…my thanks for retrieving it" Morrigan then noticed Jenra limping, as well as the bruises and cuts, they battled Flemeth and from the looks of it, it was a difficult battle. "You're injured…"

Jenra chuckled. "Nothing I haven't dealt before…well except Flemeth turning into a dragon, that was new"

"Sit down"

"What?"

"Take off your armor and sit down, this is the perfect chance to test one of Flemeth's spells" Jenra raised his brow. "It is one of Flemeth's healing spells…the same one she used after she rescued you at Ostagar" she said. "Now sit" Jenra sighed and began taking off his armor, soon he was in nothing but his underwear. Morrigan pricked her thumb and spilled her blood on the grimoire to open it up…Jenra could have sworn he heard ominous whispers coming from the book but it must have been his imagination. The witch's hand glowed and waved her hands across Jenra's back…the healing spell was quite potent, he could already feel his pain subsiding. There were moments of silence between them until Morrigan spoke up.

"Jenra…I…wish to ask a question of you"

Jenra looked back. "What is it…?" Morrigan was silent for a little while. "Morrigan?"

"I…wish to know your opinion of…'love'…"

Jenra started to blush. "This…uh…came out of nowhere…"

Morrigan blushed and looked away. "I would hardly call this nowhere" she said. "We've known…each other…for some time now. You are…impressive...in many ways, and you even protected me from Flemeth without hope of reward"

"Uh…impressive, you…think I'm impressive?"

N-never mind that! What I am saying is, I feel anxious when I look upon you" Morrigan said. I dislike this sense of dependency…'tis a weakness I abhor. If this is 'love' I wish to ascertain that you do not feel the same"

Jenra blinked. "Are you saying that you…love me?"

Morrigan blushed even redder than before. "No, that's…not what I'm saying. You…you need to pay attention" she said. "What I am saying is that I have been foolish…I have allowed myself to become…too close. This is a weakness"

"Love is not weakness…"

"You are not listening to me. Don't be a fool!"

"You…wanted my opinion" Jenra said.

"Just…just forget what I said!" Morrigan said walking away.

"M-Morrigan, wait!" Before Jenra could go after her, Alistair walked towards him. The young lord stiffened up and slowly turned around with a sheepish look on his face. "Um…h-how long have you been standing there, Alistair?"

"Long enough to feel the awkwardness…" he said. "Anyway, a scout from Redcliffe approached us; we are to head for Denerim immediately"

"It's time?"

"Looks like it" Jenra nodded in acknowledgment, he then looked at Morrigan…she locked eyes with him before turning away to read the grimoire. Jenra sighed as he went back to his tent.

* * *

 _To our neighbors, Ferelden seems utterly chaotic. Unlike other monarchies, power does not descend from our throne. Rather, it rises from the support of the freeholders. Each freehold chooses the bann or arl to whom it pays allegiance. Typically, this choice is based on proximity of the freehold to the lord's castle, as it's worthless to pay for the upkeep of soldiers who will arrive at your land too late to defend it. For the most part, each generation of freeholders casts its lot with the same bann as their fathers did, but things can and do change. No formal oaths are sworn, and it is not unheard of, especially in the prickly central Bannorn, for banns to court freeholders away from their neighbors-a practice which inevitably begets feuds that last for ages._

 _Teyrns arose from amongst the banns, warleaders who, in antiquity, had grown powerful enough to move other banns to swear fealty to them. There were many teyrns in the days before King Calenhad, but he succeeded in whittling them down to only two: Gwaren in the south, Highever in the north. These teyrns still hold the oaths of banns and arls who they may call upon in the event of war or disaster, and similarly, the teyrns still hold responsibility for defending those sworn to them._

 _The arls were established by the teyrns, given command of strategic fortresses that could not be overseen by the teyrns themselves. Unlike the teyrns, the arls have no banns sworn to them, and are simply somewhat more prestigious banns. The king is, in essence, the most powerful of the teyrns. Although Denerim was originally the teyrnir of the king, it has since been reduced to an arling, as the king's domain is now all of Ferelden. But even the king's power must come from the banns. Nowhere is this more evident than during the Landsmeet, an annual council for which all the nobles of Ferelden gather, held for almost three thousand years except odd interruptions during Blights and invasions. The sight of a king asking for-and working to win-the support of "lesser" men are a source of constant wonder to foreign ambassadors.-From Ferelden: Folklore and History, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

 _ **Denerim**_

The city was abuzz with activity, more than usual as citizens of Denerim all gathered to see all the important nobles of the Bannorn arrive for the Landsmeet. Soldiers crowded the streets provided security as well as order, most of them were local soldiers but others were the honor guard for their lords. One last horse and carriage arrived bearing the seal of Redcliffe, inside was Arl Eamon and his brother Bann Tegan…looking very determined as they arrived at the Arl of Denerim's estate. Eamon looked the window and gave a heavy sigh…it had been a good couple of years since he came to the capital, how he wished it was under better circumstances. "Denerim, the heart and soul of Ferelden…it was the city of King Calenhad, the birthplace of Andraste" he said. "As stubborn as a mabari and as good to have on your side"

"Not like you to wax poetic, brother…" Teagan said.

"Hmm, apologies…just you never realize the end until it happens" Eamon said stoically. "If we defeat Loghain here, the rest of the nation will follow us"

"If we don't, Loghain will call for our execution and Ferelden will be lost to the Blight" Tegan said grimly. "With how he has been behaving of late…will he even honor tradition?"

"By calling the Landsmeet, I've struck the first blow. The advantage, of the moment, is ours…he will have little choice but to show himself, to oppose us directly" Eamon said. "He will strike back at us…the only question that remains is how soon?" Eamon and Tegan went inside the estate were they met with Jenra's party.

"Young Cousland, Alistair…you have done well to get us this far" he said. Eamon's eyes went wide. "That sword…is that?" Alistair pulled Maric's blade out.

"Yes, Calenhad's Glory…do you think this will be good as proof?"

"Maybe…keep it on hand, just in case…" The doors to the estate flung open and everyone became silent as Loghain, Howe and Loghain's lieutenant Ser Cauthrien walked in. Loghain gave a less than subtle glare at Eamon, the arl in return gave a stoic look…not revealing the contempt he had for the man and all that he's done. Jenra's blood went hot as glared at his family's murderer, Rendon Howe; finally after all he went through…he was face to face with the man who took everything from him. The young lord would have loved to dig his blood claws into the man's skull but there were bigger things to contend with.

"Loghain…this is…an honor, that the regent would find time to greet me personally" Eamon said with sugary venom.

"How could I not welcome a man so important as to call every lord in Ferelden away from his estates while a Blight claws at our land?" Loghain said with equal venom.

Alistair scoffed. "Now he believes there's a Blight…"

"The Blight is why I'm here, with Cailan dead; Ferelden must have a king to lead it against the darkspawn"

Loghain frowned. "Ferelden has a strong leader: its queen…and I lead her armies"

"Considering Ostagar, perhaps we need a better general"

Loghain looked at Jenra with contempt. "Ah, the Grey Warden recruit…I thought we might meet again"

Jenra crossed his arms. "Disappointed?"

"Hmph, you have my sympathies on what happened to your order. It is…unfortunate that they chose to turn against Ferelden"

"I'm sure the men you deserted and the king you killed deserves your sympathies more"

Loghain frowned. "You should curb your tongue, boy. This is my city and no safe place to speak treason…for anyone" he said. "There is talk that your illness left you feeble, Eamon. Some worry that you may no longer be fit to advise Ferelden"

"Illness, you say? Why not call your poison by its true name? Not everyone at the Landsmeet will cast aside their loyalties as easily as you and these…sycophants"

"How long you've been gone from court, Eamon! Don't you recognize Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine, and Teyrn of Highever?"

"And current arl of Denerim, after Urien's unfortunate fate at Ostagar…truly, it is an embarrassment of riches" The smugness in Howe's voice enraged Jenra; he unconsciously started to form his claws as he glared with hatred at Howe. The young lord snapped back to attention as Alistair grabbed his arm with a twinge of pain on his face. Jenra's blood had burned Alistair's hand, the young lord simmered down.

"Riches you stole when you murdered my family, Howe!" Jenra said angrily. "I demand blood rights!"

"You have no rights. Your family surrendered them when I revealed them to be traitors to the king"

"I'm really going to enjoy cutting your throat…" The party looked at Jenra worriedly; it was not like their leader to be so full of bloodlust. Ser Cauthrien walked up in front of Howe.

"You are either very bold or very stupid to threaten the teyrn before witnesses"

"Enough, Cauthrien, this is not the time or place" Loghain said. "I had hoped to talk you down from this rash course, Eamon. Our people are frightened; our king is dead and our land is under siege"

We must be united now, if we are to endure this crisis. Your own sister, Queen Rowan, fought tirelessly to see Ferelden restored" he said. "Would you see her work destroyed?"

"You divide our nation and weaken our efforts against the Blight with your selfish ambitions to the throne"

"You talk of efforts but you outlawed the Grey Wardens and declared them traitors to Ferelden" Alistair said.

"Calian depended on the Wardens prowess against the darkspawn, and look how well that ended" Loghain said. "Let us speak of reality rather tall tales…stories will not save us"

"I cannot forgive what you've done, Loghain…perhaps the Maker can but not I" Eamon said. "Our people deserves a king of the Theirin bloodline, Alistair will be the one to lead us to victory in this Blight"

"Oh, is that all I have to do? No pressure…" Alistair said dryly.

Loghain glared at Eamon. "The emperor of Orlais also though I could not bring him down" he said. "Expect no more mercy than I showed him…there is nothing I would not do for my homeland" Loghain and his allies stormed out of the estate leaving Eamon and his allies to strategize for the Landsmeet as the fight for Ferelden's soul begins.

 _ **The battle lines are drawn! Will Jenra's hatred for Howe consume him like he feared? Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	73. Chapter 73: Loose Ends

**Chapter 73: Loose Ends**

 _ **Denerim-Before Eamon and Loghain meet**_

 _The party arrived in Denerim to meet with Arl Eamon and Bann Tegan for the Landsmeet to stop Loghain and rally Ferelden to stop the Blight. Within the city gates, they could see the crowds of people watching the nobles pour in. "My, my; this is quite the crowd…is the Landsmeet always like this?" Zevran asked._

" _I wouldn't know this is my first time attending the Landsmeet" Jenra said. "My father was the one who came to represent Highever"_

" _Commoners aren't usually concerned with the affairs of nobles, but with the Blight as well as the possibility of a civil war…people will be paying close attention to the Landsmeet" Alistair said._

" _Honestly this whole thing is quite strange, a king seeking support of his lesser" the elf said. "You won't see that with the other nations in Thedas"_

" _We have a saying here in Ferelden: 'The nobles are not so high and the commoners are not so low'" Alistair said._

" _And that means?"_

" _It means anything can happen, there are stories in Ferelden history of arls and banns rising from common status and nobles that have fallen and forgotten by time" Alistair said. "Remember what happened to Dryden family?"_

" _I see what you mean now" Zevran said._

" _My father once told me that the Landsmeet is more than a gathering of nobles…it is an oath" Jenra said. "Commoners pledge their oath to their lords, the lords pledge their oath to their king and the king pledges his oath to the nation….and a king that doesn't honor their oath is nothing more than a tyrant"_

" _Heh, you Ferelden sure value loyalty…"_

" _By the way, what exactly will happen if the Landsmeet don't go our way?" Leliana asked._

" _Oh nothing much really, except we'll be branded as traitors, executed and written as great villains of Ferelden in stories used to frighten children" Alistair said dryly. "So no pressure..."_

" _Oh is that all…?" she asked nervously. As they got close to the Arl of Denerim's estate where they would meet Eamon and Tegan, Zevran then felt like he was being watched. Years in the Crows has given him greater awareness of when he was being watched. He saw a man in light armor and Zevran narrowed his eyes…had the Crows caught up to him? "Zevran are you okay?"_

" _Of course my friend, of course…"_

* * *

 _ **Arl of Denerim's Estate-Now**_

Alistair and Jenra was in the healer's room where Alistair was getting his hand healed from Jenra's blood unintentionally burned him. Since taking Avernus' vial, Jenra gained the ability to directly control his blood…so far he could make his blood poison to the touch or form a corrosive shell of blood in the shape of claws around his hands. But this was new, when Alistair touched Jenra's blood…it felt hot as if he was touching fire and it came to be when Jenra came face to face with his family's murderer. The ability to use one's blood to burn was useful…if it could be controlled but with Jenra's current mental state, it was dangerous and unpredictable. "How is your hand?"

"It'll be fine…I'm more worried about you" Alistair said.

"I'm fine…"

"Really? Because it looked like you were losing control" he said. "I don't really understand your power of blood…and I didn't worry because it was you" Jenra didn't respond. "You were like a different person and your power was responding to that…if Loghain saw that…"

"He would say I was maleficar and that Eamon was corrupted by me…which would hurt our cause" Jenra said. "I know this…but Howe standing there, mocking me…gloating about his crime against my family…" Blood started to form from his arm, as his eyes began to turn red. Alistair shook him out his rage quickly…the young lord sighed as he calmed down.

"I understand, you think I didn't want to gut that bastard Loghain? I wanted to, I really did but I knew there was more at stake my vengeance" Alistair said. He then placed his hand on Jenra's shoulder. "Loghain and Howe will face justice for what they've done, but for that to happen we need to go about this carefully"

"Right…" Jenra then chuckled a little. "Look at you, usually I'm the one with the cleared head…it seemed you are coming to terms about becoming king"

"I wouldn't say that…I guess seeing the end, giving me clarity and perspective" Alistair said. "Anyway, let go see Eamon for our next move" Jenra and Alistair went to main room where Eamon and Tegan were at, as they approached they could hear the sounds of pacing and an angry voice.

"The nerve of that bastard…how dare he even utter our beloved sister's name?" Teagan asked. "What the hell would he know what Rowan wanted, when he's working to destroy what she has fought for"

"Calm yourself brother, Loghain knows what he was doing…getting angry will only play into his hands" Eamon said. Jenra and Alistair came into the room. "Ah Alistair, Jenra..."

Jenra and Alistair bowed. "My lord"

"Well, that was…bracing back there. I didn't expect Loghain to show himself quite so soon" Eamon said. "But then again, I would have imagined pigs would fly before Loghain Mac Tir would turn against our king"

"You seem almost saddened" Alistair said.

"My sister Rowen married King Maric while he was still in exile…at the time, he and Loghain were inseparable" he said. Eamon gave a wistful chuckle. "The wild prince who'd never seen the inside of a castle, and a farmer's son, when Loghain joined Maric's rebels he was just a rawboned boy"

"But he got on one knee to swear that he would see Ferelden free or die trying…he was the greatest of patriots" Eamon then sighed. "But that man is gone; in his place is someone I don't even know…"

"Loghain never struck me as the type to ally himself with someone like Howe" Jenra said.

"Me neither, Rendon Howe struck me as the kind of man who enjoyed kicking stray dogs" Eamon said. "But he is savvy in the ways of politics, something Loghain never had the stomach for"

"So what is our next move?" Alistair asked.

"We need eyes and ears in the city, Loghain has been here for months…the roots of all his schemes must begin here" he said. "The sooner we can find them, the better we can turn them to our advantage"

"Go look around and see what you can turn up…test the waters" Eamon said. "When we're ready, we can lay out our plans for the Landsmeet" Jenra and Alistair gathered the rest of the party, when they all appeared Jenra notice that one of them was missing.

"Where is Zevran?" he asked.

"Zevran is out" Leliana said.

"Out? At a time like this?" Alistair asked.

Leliana shrugged. "Zevran has been acting strange since coming to Denerim" she said. "I waved it off as Zevran being Zevran, but he's been unusually quiet today" One of the servants walked in and approached the party.

"Are you looking for an elf by any chance?" he asked.

Jenra looked at him. "Yes, have you seen him?"

The servant nodded. "Your friend headed towards the back alley" he said. "He had a quite serious look on his face"

"Serious…that's not like Zevran" Jenra said. "Thank you, good ser"

"It is nothing, my lord…oh, do be careful the back alleys are full of bandits and ruffians" The party left the estate.

* * *

 _ **Denerim-Back alleys**_

The back alley is one of the more cluttered run down streets in the city of Denerim. Many of the city's poor lives here, forced to scrounge for anything that would make these rough streets more bearable. Like many of the more obscured roadways in the city, it is the frequently the site of muggings and other acts of miscellaneous violence. While the city guards would love to clean up the streets, the nobles and merchants in the Market district occupy much of their time usually on trivial matters giving the bandits and the local gangs free reign here. There in the open streets, the party found Zevran alone like he was waiting for something. "Zevran"

The elf turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"We should be telling you the same thing" Before Zevran could answer; they heard a voice in front of them.

Up the stairs was a tan-skinned man with short brown hair, and close shaven beard. He wore black and gold armor with an insignia of a bird on the chest plate. "And so here is the mighty Grey Warden at long last. The Crows send their greetings, once again"

"I knew my eyes were not deceiving me…" Zevran said. "So they sent you, Taliesen? Or did you volunteer for the job?"

"I volunteered, of course. When I heard the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to see it for myself"

"Is that so? Well here I am, in the flesh"

"You can return with me, Zevran…I know why you did this, and I don't blame you." Taliesen said. "Come back and we'll make up a story, anyone can make a mistake" Zevran was surprised, Crows who went rogue was never given a choice to surrender, the only thing they could do is fight for their lives and hope they make it out alive. He also noticed that Taliesen didn't bring back up, he came alone…he was serious about his plea for Zevran to return to the Crow. This wasn't Taliesen the Crow speaking…this was his friend speaking.

Zevran crossed his arms. "Yes, lie to the masters…the very people that taught us everything, including how to lie" he said. "I'm sorry, old friend but the answers is no. I'm not coming back…and you should have stayed in Antiva" Taliesen took out his weapons, Zevran looked back the party. "Whatever happens…do not interfere, this is a duel between Crows"

Zevran took out his daggers and both men charged unleashing a flurry of slashes. It was as graceful as it was deadly as they moved to strike each other's vitals as well as avoid getting theirs struck. Taliesen gave a flip to fake the elf out before kicking him in the chest, out of the two of them Taliesen was stronger physically and had more endurance. Zevran recovered and jumped to the side to lunge at him, Taliesen guarded and pushed him away. Both men circled each other looking for their fatal blow; both men gripped their daggers and ran towards each other…in a single stroke, they pass each other. The wind blew and the party was kept in suspense of who would die… "And you are free…"

"So I am…" Taliesen gasped he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Zevran came over and closed his old friend's lifeless eyes. The party ran to the elf, Zevran breathed a heavy sigh. "He had me…I saw it, Taliesen's dagger was positioned directly at my heart but he choose not to strike" he said. "He always was soft…"

"And there it is, Taliesen is dead, and I am free of the Crows…" Zevran said. "The masters will assume that I am dead along with Taliesen…so long as I do not make my presence known to them, they will not seek me out"

"You could have gone back to Antiva with him…" Jenra said.

"Didn't I tell you? The Crows do not tolerate deserters or failures, even if I decided to side with Taliesen…the masters still would kill me just on principle" the elf said. "They do pride themselves on their reputation" Zevran looked Taliesen's dead body. "I would like to give him the proper rites, will you help me?"

"Of course" Zevran gathered his body as the party prepared the pyre. He placed Taliesen's body on the pyre.

"Goodbye old friend…" The party left the back alleys.

 _ **Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	74. Chapter 74: Anora

**Chapter 74: Anora**

 _ **Denerim-Arl of Denerim's Estate**_

The party came back to the estate dejected from time out in the city gathering information on Loghain for the Landsmeet. They asked everyone in Denerim from commoners, to soldiers, to even the scum of the city but so far everyone didn't want to talk. Every time it was the same thing too…they would talk and as soon as they bring up anything regarding Loghain, the people would freeze up. They even tried the Denerim's alienage but the guards refused to let them through citing the elves tried to rebel against one of the city's nobles. With nothing to go on, the party had no choice but to return to the estate. As the party walked into the estate, Teagan came towards them.

"Any luck with finding information?" he asked.

Jenra sighed. "No…anytime we speak of Loghain, the people show fear"

Alistair crossed his arms. "In fact the entire city feels different….so much tension and fear in the air" he said. "What could have happened? Denerim was not like this the last time we were here"

"Then it's true then…" Teagan said. Jenra and Alistair looked at him. "It would seem Loghain has enacted a gag law, according to the servants, anyone who talks about Ostagar, Loghain, or King Cailan will be throw in the dungeons" he said. "To think he would go this far to keep his power…Loghain has truly gone mad"

"Then we're stuck then…we have no information to go on for the Landsmeet" Jenra said.

"Not necessarily, we don't know if this lead is credible but it is all we have" Teagan said. "Go to Eamon when you are ready, he can explain more there" Jenra and Alistair nodded as they headed for their rooms, while on the way Jenra saw Morrigan standing alone in the library. Morrigan saw him in the hall, their eyes meet but…no words come out. Jenra rubbed his head and sighed as he continued to his room. Later when they got their rest, Jenra and Alistair went into the study to meet with Eamon…when they got there, they saw an elven woman dressed in fine red clothes standing next to him.

"Ah, good…I trust you are well rested?" Eamon asked. Jenra and Alistair nodded. "Good, because it's likely to be your last rest for a while" He then nodded to the elven woman.

"Um, hello…" she said nervously bowing. "I-I am Erlina, Queen Anora's handmaiden…she sent me here to ask for your help"

"Why would Anora ask us for help? She's Loghain's daughter" Alistair said.

"My Lady…she is in a difficult position, she loved her husband and trusted her father to protect him" she said. "But when he returns with no king and only dark rumors, what is she to think?"

"She worries, no? But when she tries to speak with him, he does not answer…he tells her 'not to trouble herself'"

"Wait, are you saying the queen believes Lohain killed Calian?" Jenra asked.

"It does match up with what Teagan told me, that Anora had a troubled look on her face the day Loghain declared himself regent" Eamon said.

"My Lady suspects she cannot trust her father and Loghain, he is very subtle, no? But Rendon Howe, he is privy to all the secrets and…not so subtle" Erlina said. "She goes to Howe, a visit from the queen to the new arl of Denerim is only a matter courtesy…an she demands answers"

"That's crazy, Howe is dangerous" Alistair said.

"He calls her every sort of name, 'traitor' being the kindest, and locks her in the guest room"

Eamon crossed his arms. "Loghain would not like that…he's a lot of things, but he would not allow any harm to come to his only daughter"

"Are you sure about that, my lord? If he's capable of killing his own king, he's capable of anything" Jenra said.

"I think…her life is in danger, I heard Howe say she would be a greater ally dead than alive" Erlina said. "Especially if her death could be blamed on Arl Eamon"

"We may have no choice but to trust Anora, she is well loved…if Loghain succeeded in pinning her death on me…" Eamon said. "I'm not sure that's a risk we can afford to take"

"Agreed, but the queen is likely to be heavily guarded…we'll need to plan this carefully" Alistair said.

"I have some uniforms, Arl Howe hires so many new guards every day, a few more will not cause much stir" the elf said. "I will show you to the servants' entrance when you are ready" Erlina walked out of the room to head back to Howe's estate. Jenra and Alistair left Eamon to plan out their infiltration.

"A small group would be best; we can get in and out before the guards get wise" Jenra said.

"So Shale, Sten, and Oghren are out, they would bring too much attention" Alistair said. "There is a kennel near the soldier quarters and a mabari's nose is always welcome"

"Fenrir often gets distracted when something catches his attention; remember when he brought that child to us the last time we were in Denerim?" Jenra asked. "Since this is a stealth mission, Leliana and Zevran should join; being a former bard and crow they have experience with infiltration"

"Good choice" Alistair then sighed. "As much I would love to help you, I can't go…Howe would love nothing more than to capture me and bring me to Loghain" he said. "Then that just leaves either Wynne or Morri…"

"Wynne!"

"That was quick…"

Jenra then blushed. "I….mean Wynne's healing spells would be incredibly useful"

"So would Morrigan's sleep spells but I digress…" Alistair said. "By the way, how long are you and Morrigan are going to tiptoe around each other?" Jenra was silent. "Eh fine…you will deal with it when you deal with it"

* * *

 _"We have been given the gift of freedom by our forbearers. Let us not squander it."_

 _The only child of the war hero Loghain Mac Tir, Anora has never been one to stay quietly in the background. It is common knowledge that in the five years Anora and Cailan held the throne together, she was the one wielding the power. She is held in much higher esteem than her husband by the people of Ferelden, nobility and commoners alike, and commands the respect even of foreign nations, having once inspired Empress Celene of Orlais to declare, "Anora of Ferelden is a solitary rose among brambles."-From Nobles of Ferelden_

 _ **Denerim-Arl Howe's Estate**_

The Arl of Denerim's second estate is the large residence of the former Arl of Denerim and the seat of the Kendells family. After Arl Urien's death in battle and the uprising in the Alienage, the Estate and the arling of Denerim were granted to the Howe family. The estate was abuzz with activity as the commoners were outside the doors yelling, angry about something as the guards were trying to hold them back as well trying to keep the peace...Erlina was near the cart at the side waiting for the party.

"The servants' entrance is on the other side of the house, we must slip past this crowd to reach it" she said. "We must be very careful: Arl Howe is inside" The party looked at Jenra worriedly; they knew how the young lord felt about Howe. Nothing would make Jenra happier than killing the arl by his own hands and with Howe inside…would he jeopardize what needed to be done for his revenge? Jenra instead said nothing…whether it was worrying or a blessing remained to be seen. "Where ever he goes, a great many guards go with him"

"Why are there so many people gathered here?" Leliana asked.

"The estate is in poor repair, the new arl has not been very prompt in paying his workmen" Erlina said. "If you ready, I will be right behind you" They slipped past the guard and headed to the courtyard to the side…with so many people in the front, many guards were pulled from their post to keep them back which made the courtyard light on security. Leliana and Zevran ran in and took out the roaming guards; they hid their unconscious bodies away as not to alert any other guards in the area. The party turned the corner and found themselves at the estate's garden; the storeroom was on the side but had two guards standing there.

"I can distract the guards, but you must move quickly" the elf said. "I hid the armor in the walls of the storeroom behind a cabinet near door leading into the mansion" The party hid in the bushes while Erlina ran towards the guards. "Oh! You must come! I saw something! By the fountain! I think it was a darkspawn!"

The two guards looked at one another. "Darkspawn?"

"They will drag us all underground to be eaten!"

"Should we call for help?" the left guard asked.

The right guard scoffed. "Did you fall off a cart full of stupid? Call for help? So they can see us act like scared little girls because of some knife-eared wench?"

"They will eat us all alive! Please! Get help!" Erlina pleaded.

"If there is something out there and we don't sound the alarm, we'll look worse than scared"

The right guard groaned. "Andraste's holy knickers! Fine, we'll check the courtyard, if it'll keep you from wetting yourself. But there's nothing there"

"Thank you! Oh! It was over here! Quickly!" The two guards ran after Erlina to face some 'darkspawn', once they were out of sight the party slipped by and headed inside. Once inside they found the hidden armor and put it on. They continued forward into the estate where they found Erlina out of breath. "Ah! It took me forever to be rid of those two" she said. "You must be careful now. The servants, they will not look closely at anyone in uniform, all guards are alike to a cook, no? But you should not draw attention to yourself"

"Most of the guards are new, they will not know you for a stranger at a glance but it is best you keep your distance from all of them and try to blend in"

"Where is Anora?" Jenra asked.

"She is in a guest room off the main hall"

"I know where that is…provided the landscape of the estate hasn't changed much in all these years" Leliana said.

Erlina sighed. "Andrastre guide us…" The party placed their helmets on and walked into the kitchen, Erlina was right the party was practically invisible to the servants though the same couldn't be said for the elf.

"Erlina, where have you been?" The housekeeper says you're wanted in the palace"

"I had errands to run for my lady"

"Her Majesty's been quiet as a mouse all day and Teyrn Howe says she's to take dinner in her room! Is she well?"

"She is…indisposed, not to worry" The party got out of the kitchen and the party was now in the guards' dinner hall where a dozen guards sat. The party walked past keeping their heads down until they got out of the room. They traversed the halls following Leliana's directions until they made it to the main hall…Erlina ran to a shut door. "The Grey Warden is here, my lady"

"Thank the Maker! I would greet you properly, but I'm afraid we've had…a setback"

"Your room is sealed by magic"

"Yes, how did you know?" Anora asked.

"I am Wynne of the Circle of Magi, your Majesty, I can see the magic radiating from the door" she said.

"Ah a circle mage, can you break this seal then?"

"No your Majesty, whoever cast this spell is a formidable mage" Wynne said.

"Then it cannot be helped, you must find the mage who cast the spell…he'll most likely be at Howe's side"

Zevran sighed. "Well, so much for secrecy…"

"Well, if he didn't know you were here, he soon will"

"Good, I wanted to see Howe anyway…." Jenra said.

"Thank you Warden…my prayers go with you" The party searched for the mage and Howe.

 _ **The showdown with Howe is coming…can Jenra keep it together to do what needs to be done? Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	75. Chapter 75: Den of Cruelty

**Chapter 75: Den of Cruelty**

 _ **Denerim-Arl Howe's Estate/the Dungeons**_

Jenra, Leliana and Wynne were down the hall waiting for Zevran, the elf was scouting up ahead. They saw as Zevran walked back, and nodded to them…the coast was cleared. They went down to the dungeons…according to some of the guards in the estate, Howe was often in there, doing what they didn't know nor did they want to know. Knowing what kind of man Rendon Howe is, Jenra had an idea. They go inside the dungeon, which catches the attention of a guard inside.

"What? Who goes there?!" Before the party could act, the guard was grabbed from behind. The man struggled to get free but he couldn't…next thing the party hears is a sickening snap as the guard falls to ground. Jenra and the party backed up slowly as the corpse was dragged into the cell…sounds of rummaging could be heard and then the cell door opened. A man with long dark hair tied down walked out in the armor of the man he just killed.

"I thank you for creating such distraction, stranger…I have been waiting days for the opportunity" He then sniffed the air and then smirked. "You are a Grey Warden…"

"How do you know that?" Jenra asked with a frown.

"I can…er smell your blood" he said. "The Joining enhances us, including our senses"

"You're a Warden too"

The man nodded his head. "My name is Riordan, senior Warden of Jader, but born and bred in Highever and glad to be home"

"What were you doing here?" Leliana asked.

"For the most part, attempting to hold my tongue…" Riordan said. "I was sent when we received no word from King Cailan as to the outcome at Ostagar"

"The king had invited all the Wardens of Orlais and their support troops to join him, then…nothing"

"King Cailan died at Ostagar along with countless men and women…they betrayed by Loghain" Jenra said.

Riordan sighed. "I know…we had two hundred Wardens and two dozen divisions of cavalry. The first we heard of Loghain's edict was when everyone was turned back at the border" he said. "That was when the rumor reached us that Wardens were being blamed for the massacre. We finally decided it was the safest to send someone alone, to learn how to best fight the Blight and this regime simultaneously"

"As a native Fereldan, I volunteered to make the crossing"

"But the Archdemon is nearly here! Will we have no help?" Jenra asked.

"The Wardens won't risk their strength fighting Ferelden's civil war…if they spend themselves against Loghain, there is truly no hope" Riordan said. "They recall accounts of the first Blight, how many cities fell. If Ferelden is too foolish to save itself, at least we'll be ready when the archdemon leads its forces further"

"Besides, I hear you haven't been doing so badly at raising an army yourself" he said. "But perhaps if the edict can be lifted…I will send a message as soon as we are gone from this place"

"There is a Landsmeet coming soon…we're trying depose Loghain by placing Alistair on the throne so we can fight the Blight"

"Alistair…one of Duncan's recruits? Hmm, so the boy is facing his destiny, eh?" he said. "That will do…we shall speak more when we are out of danger" Riordan walked out of the dungeon and then looked back. "Oh, I suspect you are looking for Howe…he's deeper in the dungeon, do be careful, he has more men with him than usual" The party went deeper into the dungeon, in the corner of the room was a bag with all their equipment…Erlina must have sneaked it here when they separated. There was a letter also saying that she had secured a passage for them to escape once Anora was rescued, Jenra was impressed at with her plans. In the deeper dungeons, the area was bleak with all sorts of torture equipment littering the room. It smelled of a sickening mixture of blood and human excrement, those unfortunate souls that were imprisoned here died here humiliated, in agony and alone.

"Who goes?" A guard stood in their way; he wasn't alone as there were others in the back drinking ale and playing card games to pass the time. Jenra knew nothing they could say would be able to get them out of this, so he just drew Night-fang and attacked. Before the Howe guards could retaliate the party killed them in seconds, however the ruckus attracted more guards to their location. Wynne cast a grease spell on the floor to make the reinforcement to slip and then cast a fire spell to burn them to a crisp. After the fighting was done, Jenra went to the gate at the side.

"It's locked…"

"Think Howe is in there?" Leliana asked.

"The guards say that Howe doesn't want to be disturbed when down here, so most likely" Jenra said. "We need a key" The party continued on, fighting more of Howe's guards…the fights were more difficult with just four people but with Wynne's healing magic they were able to endure. When the party were not facing guards they had to contend with traps everywhere…it seemed strange that a dungeon would have so many traps but they found out that Howe had them installed recently. Hiring a surplus of guards and all the traps…Howe was paranoid…paranoid that the last son of the Cousland family would come to claim his revenge. This would give Jenra great pleasure when he sees Howe die with fear on his face. As they continued on, they could hear yelling in another room. They went inside and saw a blond haired man, naked and tied to a rack.

"Well…this is not what I was expecting…" Jenra said covering his eyes. "They could have at least leave his undergarments on"

"We probably shouldn't waste our time here, Jenra…we're on a timetable" Wynne said.

"Don't leave me here! Get me out of here! That's an order!" the man yelled.

"My, he's a pushy one…" Zevran said.

"Quiet elf! Get me out of here!"

Leliana sighed. "We might as well…we don't want to attract more guards" Jenra shook his head and got the man off the rack. The man went over to a bunch of sacks to at least put on some underwear. This man was familiar…Jenra could have sworn he saw him somewhere before but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Was this supposed to be a lesson? Did my father think it was funny to leave me for so long before sending you?"

"Who are you?" Leliana asked.

The man was taken aback. "Then…my father didn't send you?" he asked. "Oswyn, son of…"

"Bann Sighard, of Dragon's Peak Bannorn…you apart of the tourney last year"

"Jenra Cousland….huh, I didn't think you would be here to save me" Oswyn said. "Howe made it clear that the Cousland family was finished…"

"A great exaggeration, I can assure you" Jenra said. "I am of the Grey Wardens now"

"The Wardens? Then you have two reasons to be here, it seems" he said. "You have my heartfelt gratitude and I assume, the gratitude of the entire Dragon's Peak Bannon" Oswyn sighed. "If my father sent no one after me, I can only assume that he does not yet know the true colors of the snakes he has allied with"

"But if you talk to him, I'm certain he would offer you any reward you might ask"

"Why was Howe torturing you?" Wynne asked.

"One soldier returning from Ostagar was my wet nurse's son. We have been friends since birth" Oswyn said. "He told me his unit was ordered to turn their backs on Cailan at Ostagar…before the darkspawn overwhelmed him"

"The next day, he disappeared. When I went to search for him…I accepted a drink from a stranger and ended up here"

"Will your father side against Loghain at the Landsmeet?" Jenra asked.

"There's a Landsmeet after all? Howe said the Arl of Redcliffe was dead, and the Landsmeet called off" he said. "I swear, if there be any forum to speak out against Loghain, my father will be there"

"Now please, I must try to get to him, I…I cannot see the last of this place too soon" Oswyn left the party and the party continued on their way. Further down the hall, a group of archers stood in their way and opened fired on them. Wynne formed a barrier in front of them to repel the arrows while Jenra, Zevran, and Leliana rushed the archers. Leliana fired a flame arrow at a powder barrel on the side…the barrel exploded wiping out half of the archers. Jenra cut the bow, and then spun around and slammed the hilt of his sword into the archer's chest. Zevran cut the leg of the archer and then stabbed his chest multiple times. More guards came towards them, Wynne shook the ground and knocked them off balance…Jenra and Zevren then finished them off. Zevran checked the bodies.

"I believe I have the key"

Jenra nodded. "Alright, then let's head back and…"

"Wait, do you here that?" Leliana asked. The party could hear talking; it was close enough to be clear. They followed the sound until found a red-haired man, disheveled and in nothing but dirty undergarments. He sat on the floor, shaking his head looking at nothing while holding conversations with himself. It was a sorry sight to see. "Maker above…how horrible"

"They said to retreat, the horn sounded and we turned and then the screams…we rode and they screamed and screamed and…" The man shocked the party by letting out a shriek and then quickly became silent.

"Poor man…he must been at Ostagar when it all went badly" Wynne said sadly.

"Mother, can you smell the blood? They said it was only darkspawn, but we ate them too." He said. "They died and we left him, in the swamp. The witch…THE WITCH!"

Zevran crossed his arms. "He's obviously mad. We should leave and do what we came here to do" Jenra came to the door and opened the cell, whatever happened to this man at Ostagar he didn't deserve to be looked up like an animal. But the man did not budge; instead he cowered and scurried to the back of the cell.

"It's pointless…" The party looked behind them and saw a red-haired elf in tattered clothes and was half starving. "Rexel is lost to his nightmares…his only sanctuary is that cell, sad to say"

"Tell me, what month is it? Are you some enemy of Arl Urien's? Please…I feel like I've spent half my life down here"

"Arl Urien died months ago" Jenra said.

The elf's eyes went wide. "Dead? Then who's ruling…? His son Vaughan…he struck me down, and I woke up here" he said. "People were so angry, they were thinking of petitioning the king…"

"The king is dead as well…Loghain rules as a tyrant"

"There have been…many changes since they caught me. I…I need to find out what happened"

"It may be hard for you to go back home, friend" Zevran said. "They sealed the alienage due to some rebellion"

"Rebellion?! I…I know my kinsmen were unhappy with the arl, but I can't imagine a rebellion…" Jenra then opened up his cell; he was another man that didn't deserve to be locked up here. "I thank you for your aid, stranger. I wish I had more than gratitude to offer" The elf walked away and the party continued on their way. They made their way back to sealed gate in the front and gone through it…there they found Howe and multiple guards surrounding him. Jenra gave a low growl as he gripped Night-fang tightly, Leliana grabbed his arm.

"Remember why we're here…"

Howe gave a smug smirk. "Well, well…Bryce's little mutt, all grown up and still trying to fit into daddy's armor" he said. "I never thought you'd be fool enough to turn up here…but then I never thought you'd live, either"

"Glad to disappoint you, it won't be the last time" Jenra said disdainfully.

"Is this about your family? Still? But I have done so much more than wipe your family name from Ferelden memory" Howe said. "And what's left? A fool husk of a son likely to end his days under a rock in the Deep Roads"

"Even the Wardens are gone, you're the last of nothing….this is pointless, you've lost" Jenra took a deep breath and drew his sword. "And still you'll fight regardless…you are a fool" A purple aura surrounded Jenra and then flared up in intensity until it became as crimson as blood. The party saw as Night-fang's blade starting to glow as if it was starting to heat up.

"You lie, Howe…to yourself most of all, I am a Grey Warden" Jenra said stoically. "And when I'm done with you, the Cousland name will live and more…" Howe gave Jenra a look of hatred.

"There it is, right there! That damned look of arrogance that marked every Cousland success that held me back" he said angrily. "It appears that you have made something of yourself after all…your father would be proud"

"I, on the other hand, want you dead more than ever!" Jenra charged Howe.

 _ **The flame of a Cousland never goes out, it grows and burns on! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	76. Chapter 76: Fall of Howe

**Chapter 76: Fall of Howe**

 _ **Denerim/Arl Howe's Estate-Dungeon**_

Jenra charged Howe, their swords clashed as the young lord pushed him from his men. Wynne, Zevran and Leliana dealt with Howe's men. Jenra aimed for Howe's head, his sword missed its marks and hit the stone walls leaving scorch marks behind. "Tell me, young Cousland…would you like to hear how your parents died?" Howe asked tauntingly. "I found them pathetically huddled together in the servant quarters, your foolish mother tried to fight six of my men trying to protect Bryce"

"It was quite impressive she held out as long as she did before fatigue sat in…but then again I would not expect nothing less from the daughter of the dread pirate, Storm Giant" he said. "Ah…yes I remember the pleasure of seeing your mother broken and humiliated before she died. It was only shame that Bryce died before seeing his beloved wife in such a…heh heh…pitiful state"

"The Cousland legacy is dead and erased, boy! You. Have. Nothing!"

"Are you done?" Jenra simply asked. "You are a sad man, Rendon…you hated my father for all these years and yet you kept riding on his coattails just like you are with Loghain now"

"You are a pathetic little leech who get anywhere without someone powerful to slither to" Jenra then smirked. "In fact without my family…you and your family would continue to be nothing…"

Howe gave Jenra a glare of hatred. "You insolent…!" he seethed.

"When you die, no one will mourn you…even the Maker and his bride will forsake you" Jenra said calmly. "You are beneath my contempt, Rendon…just another obstacle in my way" Howe growled and attacks Jenra wildly, the tables had turned…Howe was now the one mad with rage. His fighting became sloppy as Jenra calmly and smoothly dodged his blows…one strike from Jenra and Howe was blown back. He was no match for the young lord but his anger would not allow him to know when he was beaten. Howe swung with his axe and Jenra simply grabbed his arm and tossed him around like a ragdoll.

Howe looked up at Jenra, the young lord's face transformed into Bryce due to his frenzy and his blood boiled. The eyes…oh how he loathed his eyes, how they looked down on him and ridiculed him. For years, the Cousland family had it easy while the Howe family had to scratch and crawled their way back to relevance. Even when Howe rose among the nobles, gathering allies to cement his families' power…it was never enough because who could compare to Bryce Cousland, the darling of court. As long as the Cousland family existed, Howe's family would be forever in their shadow.

Howe yelled in frustration as he continued to attack Jenra with madness in his eyes. "Damn you…DAMN YOU, BRYCE!" he said furiously. "I clawed and struggled to get where I am and yet everything was given to you!" He struck was surprising speed…this was now getting dangerous for Jenra, Howe was becoming unpredictable. Jenra decided it was time to end his miserable existence. Jenra's arm formed into blood claws and in one swift move impales his arm through the chest of Howe; he gave a sharp gasp as Jenra threw him on the floor. "Maker spit on you…I deserved…more…"

"No Howe, you deserve nothing…and you are nothing…" Jenra turned to his comrades and found that they had finished Howe's man. The mage that was with Howe was dead on the floor and that meant Queen Anora's chamber was no longer sealed. As the party was about to go to the exit, they heard yelling. They went to the back cells where they found an angry man with red hair shaking the bars.

"You can't do this to me! I'll have you all flayed! I'm the arl of Denerim!" The man saw the party enter the room. "Hmm, who's there? Stay away!"

"He's annoyingly loud…" Wynne said.

"I'm Vaughan Kendells, heir to the arling of Denerim, peasant!"

"You are Arl Urien's son, what are you doing here?" Jenra asked.

"Too many of our troops were lost at Ostagar, when the riots started, Howe came with men to reinforce the garrison here" Vaughan said. "Or so he claimed…as soon as I let him into the palace, he threw me in here. 'One more victim of the elven uprising' he said"

Let me out of here! I'll do anything"

"He's arl Urien's son…we can use him against Loghain at the Landsmeet" Jenra said.

"Maybe, but he doesn't have the best reputation around Denerim" Leliana said. "Vaughan Kendells is quite infamous for taking what he wants from the commoners, it's even worse if you're an elf"

"Yes I believe that lad from before mentioned that" Zevran said. "I don't care either way, but he does have the look of a man who would stab us in the back"

"In my room, there's a lockbox full of gold…free me, and the key is yours" Vaughan pleaded.

Jenra sighed. "I need you to speak out against Loghain at the Landsmeet, can you do that?"

"Of course, you are not the only one who has a bone to pick with that bastard" Jenra unlocked his cell.

"I swear you won't regret this" Vaughan ran out of the cell and headed for the exit.

"I hope we don't regret that…"

"When Alistair is king, he can keep Kendells in check" The party headed back up to free the queen where Erlina was waiting for them. The servant already made the preparation to sneak the queen out of the estate…again Jenra was impressed with elf's forward thinking. When Anora came out of the guest room, she was dressed in castle armor.

"My thanks" She said with a bow.

Zevran raised a brow. "This is your plan to get the queen out of here?" he asked. "People are going to notice…the armor barely fits her"

"There are two sorts of people in this house: those loyal to Howe and those loyal to me" Anora said. "If Howe's people find me, I'll be killed and my people will insist on escorting me back to the palace…where my father may also have me killed" The party went to the exit with the queen in tow…much to their surprise they didn't notice the queen as they continued on their patrol or minding their own businesses.

"I cannot believe this is working…"

"You and me both, Zevran" Wynne said. "It seems Howe was more worried about quantity than quality in his guards"

"Shh! You'll draw attention to us" The party was cleared of the Howe soldiers and it looked like it was clear sailing from here…all they had to do was get Anora back to Eamon and they would have their greatest ally against Loghain for the Landsmeet. But alas, as they reached the exit the party soon realized that fate had other plans. A large group of soldiers were in front of the exit along with a couple of mages…in the middle of the group was Ser Cauthrien, Loghain's Lieutenant.

"What is she doing here?" Leliana asked.

"Maybe a patrol or an inspection…." Wynne said.

"When was the last time you've ever heard of an inspection needing eleven men plus three mages?" Zevran asked. "No…I think she was expecting us…"

"Warden! In the name of the regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon and his men at arms"

Wynne frowned. "How does she know that Jenra killed Howe?"

"It seems there were some stragglers in the dungeon that we were unaware of…" Zevran said.

"Surrender and you may be shown mercy" There were simply too many enemies for the party to fight through and even by some kind of miracle from the Maker, they could emerge victorious the party could not risk the safety of the queen and Erlina. So Jenra did the only thing he could think of…he told the truth.

"I'm here to free Anora, who was held captive"

Cauthrien frowned. "Don't be ridiculous, the queen isn't being held prisoner here or anywhere else" she said. "Her father would never stand for such a thing"

"She's right her…tell her, Anora"

Cauthrien eyes went wide. "What?" Anora came forward; hopefully she could make Cauthrien and her stand down and see reason.

"Ser Cauthrien! Praise the Maker you're here…this brigand tried to kidnap me!" The party looked at Anora with wide eyes…they've been doubled-crossed.

"What?!"

Zevran sighed. "Treachery from a noble…how unexpected…" he said sarcastically.

"Unbelievable…bring them down! Loghain wants the Warden dead or alive!" Cauthrien's warriors took out their weapons while the mages were ready to cast their spell. The party was ready to fight for their lives…but Jenra knew that they would be overwhelmed and killed.

"Wait! I wish to parlay!" Jenra said.

"You have some nerve, Warden considering your crimes…."

"I was told that you were a woman of honor…are you willing prove me wrong by fighting someone who will not fight back?" That struck a nerve with Cauthrien and she relented reluctantly.

"Speak quickly"

"I'll surrender to you…on one condition"

"Name it, but do know I will run you through if you waste my time"

"My companions go free" The others looked at Jenra shocked…the young lord was risking much for their sake. "I was the one who came up with the plan, they just followed…let them go and I am yours"

"Jenra!"

"Hmm, I am surprised Warden…you have some honor after all" Cauthrien said. "Bring the Warden, Loghain doesn't care about the rest" The rest of the party could only stand there as Loghain's men took Jenra away. The party glared at Anora for putting them in this situation but their contempt for her would have to wait…Eamon and the others needed to know what happened. They raced back to the Arl of Denerim's Estate.

* * *

 _ **Fort Drakon**_

Fort Drakon, an ancient fortress that predates the city of Denerim and is both the oldest and the tallest structure in the city. The location of Fort Drakon was originally an outpost of the Tevinter Imperium. The Imperium's mages built a tower rising out of a mountain to symbolize its power. The city of Denerim was built around the tower, and after the Imperium lost control of the region, it passed through the control of different teyrns who ruled the area. The city's population could retreat into the fort if it was threatened. Eventually Fort Drakon settled under the command of the Arl of Denerim. It is now used as a garrison for Denerim's city guard as well as a prison. Its current name comes from Emperor Drakon, First Emperor of Orlais.

After a long ride in a prison carriage with his hands and feet bound, Jenra made to Fort Drakon. As a child he remembered gazing at the fort when he visited Denerim with his family, Jenra never thought in a million years that he would be imprisoned inside. Once he got inside Jenra was stripped of his armor and Night-fang and thrown into a cell…his only company: a dried up skeleton of the last poor bastard that was thrown inside these walls.

"Welcome to Fort Drakon, Warden…I hope you are enjoying your surroundings because you will never leave" one of the guards said. "You'll be the example for those who dare to go against the regent" The guards left, not ever worrying about Jenra possibly trying to escape. Jenra formed his blood claws…his corrosive blood could melt the bars, he could get out find his armor and Night-fang and get out before they noticed anything. When Jenra touch the bars, a sharp feedback came through his body and propelled him to back of the cell. He stood up shaking his head as he saw the bars glowed with magic symbols.

Wards were inscribed on the bars…no wonder Fort Darkon is considered the most secured prison in Ferelden, they were incredibly thorough. Jenra sat down and sighed…he would have to rely on his comrades to free him, he hoped they would come soon.

 _ **Howe is finally dead only for Jenra to be betrayed and captured…that Cousland luck strikes again! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	77. Chapter 77: Escape from Fort Drakon pt1

**Chapter 77: Escape from Fort Drakon pt 1**

 _ **Fort Drakon**_

"Welcome to Fort Drakon, Warden…I hope you are enjoying your surroundings because you will never leave" one of the guards said. "You'll be the example for those who dare to go against the regent" The guards left, not ever worrying about Jenra possibly trying to escape. Jenra formed his blood claws…his corrosive blood could melt the bars, he could get out find his armor and Night-fang and get out before they noticed anything. When Jenra touch the bars, a sharp feedback came through his body and propelled him to back of the cell. He stood up shaking his head as he saw the bars glowed with magic symbols.

Wards were inscribed on the bars…no wonder Fort Darkon is considered the most secured prison in Ferelden, they were incredibly thorough. Jenra sat down and sighed…he would have to rely on his comrades to free him, he hoped they would come soon. "Drakon certainly lives up to its reputation…"

"That voice…can it be?"

Jenra looked to the cell beside him and saw a disheveled red-haired man in the cell next to him. He was dressed in rags and his figure was gaunt and pale, when the man moved he wheezed and coughed. His body was full of scars and welts, life in Fort Drakon was not kind to him….this was a fate Jenra would share if nothing was done to rescue him. The man gasped as tears welled up in his eyes. "It's you…b-by the Maker, my lord you…you survived…" Jenra was taken aback, he had never seen this man in his life…its seems time here broke his mind as well as his body. "Don't you recognize me, my lord?"

Jenra narrowed his eyes…now that he thought about it, something was familiar about him. He notices a necklace around his neck; it was engraved with a laurel…the symbol of the Cousland family. "That necklace…who gave it to you?"

The man gave soft smile. "My grandfather…it is a symbol of my family's service to your family"

Jenra's eyes went wide. "G-Gilmore!"

* * *

 _ **Arl of Denerim's Estate**_

Leliana, Zevran, and Wynne came to the estate with Anora in tow…they moved fast across the city avoiding the city guards. They went into the study where Eamon and Alistair were waiting for them. Alistair frowned when he didn't see Jenra with them. "Eamon! I may have done a terrible thing"

Leliana frowned. "May have?" How can there be any doubt?"

"What? What is it you might have done, exactly?" Alistair asked.

"What in Andraste's name has happened? Are you alright?" Eamon asked.

"The Warden has been captured" Anora said. Leliana looked at the queen in amazement, even after what Anora did; she had the nerve to have a tone of innocence in her voice as if her selling them out was an honest accident.

Alistair crossed his arms. "And this may have been your fault. Maybe? Perhaps?" he asked trying to keep his cool.

"By Ser Cathrien, to whom our lady here handed us all on a platter" Leliana said with barely kept venom.

"Yes I'm still waiting for a reason not to slit her throat and toss her in the river…I haven't heard it yet" Zevran said. Wynne stepped in to calm things down, although she too was angry with Anora for what she did, now was not the time for anger.

"We have very little time for chat; we need to work out a plan to free Jenra"

Eamon walked back and forth. "If young Cousland was captured, then he would be sent to Fort Drakon" he said. "Getting in will not be easy and getting out…well you would need the blessing of the Maker"

"Oh good, I was starting to worry this would be easy" Alistair said about to walk out of the study.

"Wait, you're not seriously thinking about going Alistair?" he asked. "If you're captured, then stopping Loghain will be impossible"

"I'm tired of sitting around like a piece on a chess board, Eamon" he said. "Now if you excuse me, I got a friend to save" Alistair walked down the hall trying to think up a plan, he walked passed Morrigan.

"I agree with Zevran, we should slit that wench's throat for betraying us" Morrigan said.

"And put us in more trouble than we are in already…no thanks" Alistair said. "I don't care for Anora much…but we do need her"

Morrigan scoffed. "So, do you have a plan on how we're getting Jenra out?"

"Well, I do hav-wait...'we?' As in you're coming with me?" Alistair asked surprised.

"Of course…I'd rather not have to follow you into battle against the Archdemon" Morrigan said. "My self-respect and self-preservation wouldn't allow that"

Alistair smirked. "Sure it's not because you're worried about…"

"You do not want to finish that sentence…" the witch said deadly serious.

"Whatever, it's not like I care…but I would say that maybe you and Jenra should work out…whatever you two have" Alistair said. He then smirked. "As for my plan, he's our key into Fort Drakon" Fenrir lifted his head up and looked Alistair and Morrigan. He tilted his head and growled curiously.

* * *

 _ **Fort Drakon**_

" _Go! Man the gate! Keep those bastards out as long as you can!" The guard's went to barricade the door as Gilmore met with Jenra. "My Ladyship! My lord! Thank the Maker, you're both alive! I was certain…they had gotten through"_

" _They did get through…"_

" _They killed Oriana and my grandson…I can't..." Eleanor choked. "Are you injured?"_

" _Don't worry about me, your Ladyship…I'm just happy you two are unharmed" The guards at the door struggled to keep the gate closed as they could hear impacts coming from the other side. "When I realized what was happening, it was all I could to shut the gates…unfortunately, they won't keep Howe's men out long" Gilmore said. "If you've another way out of the castle, use it quickly"_

" _Not without my Father" Jenra said. "Do you know where he is?"_

" _When I last saw the teyrn, he'd been badly wounded…I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you" he said. "Go towards the kitchen, I believe he thought to find you at the servants' exit in the larder"_

" _Bless you, Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you" Eleanor said._

" _Maker watch over us all…" Gilmore ran to the gates as it was about to break open, Jenra and his mother head for the servant quarters._

"When we heard the gates open, we thought you were dead…" Jenra said.

"I was supposed to die, Howe's men outnumbered us two to one…they slaughtered us easily" Glimore said. "By the end, only a few of us were still alive but then Howe came with an offer…"

 _The battle was done; Gilmore was surrounded by Howe soldiers and restrained along with four of his men. Surrounding them were the bodies of his men…they had fought courageously in the service of their lord but to no avail. Out of the side doors came Howe…his men had Lady Eleanor in their clutches. He didn't see Teyrn Bryce; last he saw of him he was injured…Gilmore feared the worse that he had died from his wounds. Jenra was not with his mother, so that could only mean two things…either he was killed by Howe's men or somehow he had escaped, he prayed for the latter._

" _You bastard!" Eleanor yelled angrily. "You will pay for what you did to my family!" She struggled with the fires of hatred in her eyes for Howe. She wanted nothing more than to slit his throat for his crimes…Gilmore didn't blame her, he wanted to do the same also. Howe just gave a cruel, smug smirk._

" _Do not worry, dear Eleanor…you will be joining your family shortly I can assure you" Howe said. "Take her away, I will personally deal with her later" Howe's men took Eleanor away, while the lady continued to yell and scream at the treacherous lord. Howe then came up to Gilmore and looked down. "The valiant Ser Gilmore, I've heard great things about you" he said. "It would be a waste to lose such a fine soldier with a grand future ahead of him"_

" _You do not need to fall like your master, swear fealty to my banner and you will have your life and so much more…"_

 _Gilmore narrowed his eyes. "I would rather die than join treacherous scum like you" Howe snapped his fingers and one his men, went to Gilmore's men and stabbed him in the heart. "No!"_

" _Aw such a shame…you could have save the poor boy if you had just taken my offer" Howe said. "Fortunately, you have three chances left…is your devotion to the Couslands more important than their lives?" Gilmore's eyes went wide; Howe was much more monstrous than he thought…he enjoyed the torture, the pain he caused. Gilmore closed his eyes and looked away._

" _So be it…you had your chance" Howe nodded and Gilmore could only watch as his remaining men was killed before his eyes. "You're strong, no wonder you are Bryce's top warrior, I'm going to enjoy breaking you…"_

"So he turned you into his latest toy…" Jenra said.

"Aye…I was brought here, tortured multiple times a day with the only reprieve being sleep or what little food and water I was given" Gilmore said. "Sometimes Howe would come to have his…fun; those were truly the times I had wished the Maker would just call me to him"

Jenra frowned. "You won't ever have to see Howe again, he's dead…I made sure of it"

* * *

 _ **Fort Drakon-Alistair, Morrigan and Fenrir**_

Morrigan sighed. "This is your plan?" she asked annoyed. "This will never work…" Alistair and Morrigan arrived at Fort Drakon's gates wearing common clothes. They had left their gear behind, as to not alert every single guard that would be patrolling the fort. Fenrir was in tow behind them, the hound would be their key inside...ever since Ostagar there had been a shortage of mabari hounds. So they would impersonate mabari trainers delivering Fenrir for the kennel inside. However there was another part of this plan, Fenrir could pick up Jenra's scent and led them to where ever they were keeping their leader.

"Well it's a much better plan than what you came up with, Ms. Let's Kill Everyone in Sight" Alistair said. "Or did you forget that we were breaking into Ferelden's most secured fort?"

Morrigan scoffed. "When this plan fails…remember that I told you so" Alistair rolled his eyes as they approached the gate, two guards were in front on guarding duty.

"What's your business in Fort Drakon?"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "What does it look like? Here we stand with a giant mabari war hound. Hmm, could we be going to the kennel, perhaps? It is a mystery indeed" Alistair palmed his face and groaned, they might have to fight sooner than they thought thanks to Morrigan's attitude…he knew he should have set the ground rule for himself to do all of the talking. Fenrir just barked along oblivious to the whole thing.

The guards looked at each other. "I wasn't told were getting a mabari"

Alistair decided to step in quickly. "Uh well, could you ask someone? I don't want to keep him standing here all day…its been hours since he's been walked"

One of the guards sighed. "Oh for the love of…fine, wait in there. I'll be back" he said. "And watch that hound! I'm not cleaning anything…" They waited in the next room while the guard went to fetch someone.

"Nice conversation back there, Morrigan…I don't think the guards was twitchy enough" Alistair said annoyed.

"Do not give me that, fool I played my role" She said. "Besides, this was hardly my idea" Before Alistair could say anything, another guard came in.

All right, what is this about?"

"I have to deliver this hound to the kennel master"

The guard frowned. "Why does the blighted hound master never notify me of these things?" he asked. "Very well, take him through and tell Neville I want a word with him when you get there" The guard left and they were free to move through the fort, Alistair just gave Morrigan a smug smirk and the witch just scoffed. Alistair then took out a belonging of Jenra's and gave it to Fenrir.

"Alright boy, lead us to Jenra"

 _ **The rescue mission begins! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	78. Chapter 78: Escape from Fort Drakon pt2

**Chapter 78: Escape from Fort Drakon pt2**

 _ **Fort Drakon-Jenra**_

"So he turned you into his latest toy…" Jenra said.

"Aye…I was brought here, tortured multiple times a day with the only reprieve being sleep or what little food and water I was given" Gilmore said. "Sometimes Howe would come to have his…fun; those were truly the times I had wished the Maker would just call me to him"

Jenra frowned. "You won't ever have to see Howe again, he's dead…I made sure of it"

Gilmore's eyes went wide as he looked at him. "W-What did you say?"

"I said I killed Howe" Jenra said.

After a few minutes of silence, Gilmore then burst into wheezing laugh…it's been awhile since he was able to laugh that hard. Gilmore soon composed himself. "Good…Good" he said. "It's only right for Rendon Howe dies to hand of a Cousland" Gilmore then sighed. "I had often wondered why the Maker would allow me suffer here…and now I know, it was so I could hear this wonderful news and be reunited with you"

"It'll all be over soon…the Landsmeet is about to take place" Jenra said. "Once the Archdemon is defeated and a new king is put on the throne, we can go back to Highever and rebuild"

Gilmore gave a sad chuckle. "Highever…how I would love to breathe her sweet air again, but alas it is not to be…"

"W-Why not?"

"Months here has taken its toll on me…I'm afraid I do not have long in this world" he said. "You will have to see to the rebirth of Highever without me…"

"N-No, there must be something I can do…I have friends coming for me, we'll get you out"

"If you want to do something for me then do this…save Ferelden and our people that is all I ask" Gilmore said. "Do not weep for me, my lord soon I will be beside the Maker soon, my hopes is now in your hands"

"Then…it is a burden I fully and humbly accept"

* * *

 _ **Fort Drakon-Alistair, Morrigan, and Fenrir**_

"Maker's Breath…" Alistair said dumbfounded. The rescue party made it into the heart of the fort using Fenrir's nose as a guide. Giant ballistae crowded the room as soldiers cared for its maintenance which was no easy task. This was Alistair's first time in the fort, and while he knew it was large…what he knew wasn't enough to describe the scale of the fort. With resources from Drakon and organization, Ferelden could have beaten back the Blight before it started but instead it was used for the civil war Loghain started instead of the darkspawn.

"Yes, yes…it is quite large, now let us find Jenra before we are caught" Morrigan said crossing her arms. The party continued on while keeping their heads down as to not attract attention to themselves…after all it would be bad to have to fight all these soldiers with no weapons in their hands. They overheard some off-duty soldiers talking about the latest gossip to happen in Denerim…the death of Rendon Howe, who had only held the title of arl of Denerim for ten day which was short even for the cities' standards. Apparently the Chantry was paying anyone to come to his funeral, as even his own kin refused to come. Morrigan smirked. "It seems Jenra got his justice after all…"

"Couldn't happen to better man if you ask me…Loghain will follow him soon"

"My, my, is that bloodlust I'm hearing from you, Alistair?"

"No, with Howe dead, Loghain is without his greatest ally" he said. "The Landsmeet has just become easier for us…uh-oh"

"Uh-oh?" They were at another checkpoint…it was a single woman but it looked she was going to be tough to convince to let them through. "Then we should kill her, it's one woman"

"Yes, let's do that in front of all these soldiers…that totally won't bite us in the ass at all" Alistair said sarcastically. He looked around for anything could help them…the ballista was good distraction but there were too many soldiers to us it however he did see two soldiers just standing around talking…they must have off-duty. "Hey Morrigan…think you could use your feminine wiles to get them out of the way?"

"Ugh, why would waste my time on such weak men?"

"Because I don't think they'll be too interested in talking to me" he said. "What don't tell me you can't do it? Isn't the Witch of the Wilds supposed to be great alluring sirens or is that just another myth?"

Morrigan scoffed. "Fine...if only to shut you up" The witch came over and gave a fake smile. "Gentlemen, do you have time for a question, perhaps?"

The bald soldier gave a smirk. "For you?" Sure"

"Why are you here? Does your duty truly require you devote even your own time to it?"

"Well…that it…something could come up…"

"And of course your superiors are bound to notice your dedication"

"Well, I can't say the…ah…scenery here isn't a good argument for spending time here" the soldier said looking back at the woman at the door. His friend looked at him shocked.

"What? You never said you had your eye on Tanna!"

"Of course I…" He then frowned. "You…you poacher! You're eyeing her, too!"

"I've been posted here longer than you have, you're the blighted poacher, you mangy little runt!" The bald soldier punched the other soldier and soon a fight between them broke out with all the soldiers heading towards the commotion including Tanna, the woman that was guarding the door. Morrigan walked back towards Alistair and Fenrir, looking quite bored. She gave Alistair a sword that fell to floor when the soldier fell to the ground.

"So predicable…" she said as she walked away.

"Wow…just wow…" Alistair said almost impressed. "Huh, guess we didn't need the ballista after all" They got past the checkpoint and went deeper into the fort…from here on out they would be fighting; no amount talking would stay their swords. Alistair looked under the door and could see at least two guards near the door. "Now or never…one, two, three!" He kicked opened the door, hitting the solider on the right and then stabbing the other in the left. Fenrir rushed in and tackled the one of the archer on the ground mauling him. Morrigan burned the other archer with a stream of flames. When the battle was done, Alistair picked up a shield…it wasn't as good as the one he had but it would do for now. They moved quickly throughout the fort, fighting the soldiers…a bell rung, the fort was now on high alert. They took the next hallway, and were in the kennels where the kennelmaster and the fort's mabari attacked. Fenrir circled the hounds while growling at them, the hounds rolled on the floor snarling trying to reach the neck. Alistair blocked the kennelmaster's blow and then bashed him unconscious with his shield. More soldiers came from behind and Morrigan froze them in their tracks with a large blizzard spell and then shattered them with a burst of magic.

"Ugh Maker's breath…they keep coming…"

"Then we keep killing" Morrigan said.

"We'll be too tired before we can get to Jenra" Alistair found keys on the floor and took them…the dungeon was in the next room. "I got the keys, let's go!"

"A moment" Morrigan focused shot a blast of ice at the door way until a large block of ice blocked the doorway. "It will not hold for long…" They went ahead to the dungeon up ahead. Jenra looked back as his cell door opened.

"Morrigan, Alistair, Fenrir!"

"Thank the Maker you're all right" Alistair said. Fenrir gave a happy bark.

"So your hound made it with you too, I should have known" Gilmore said. Fenrir came towards his cell and wagged his tell happily…even though Gilmore looked differently the hound could still recognize him. Gilmore smiled. "I'm glad to see you too, hound"

"We need to hurry; the ice wall that I made will not last for long"

"My lord, down in the torture chamber there is a secret passage that leads to the outside" Gilmore said. "During one of my…'sessions' I overheard the jailers saying he uses the passage to smuggle contraband into the fort"

Jenra nodded. "Thank you, Ser Gilmore"

"Just doing my duty, my lord" The party first headed to the armory to recover Jenra's armor and sword…it was fortunate that the dungeon and the armory were so close to each other. They headed down to torture chamber to search for the secret passage that Gilmore was talking about. Jenra could feel a breeze coming from one of the loose rocks in the wall. He shook it loose and they crawled through the hole that led into the back of the fort. They checked if the coast was clear and headed back to Arl Eamon's estate. Meanwhile back in the fort, Gilmore could hear some yelling as well as a large crash…the soldier had gotten through the mage woman's ice wall. Gilmore just sat laid down on the floor.

"Search everywhere, they couldn't have gotten far" one of the soldiers said. "You! Where is the Warden?"

Gilmore groaned and got off the floor, his already weakened state would be enough to fool the soldiers. "Uh…who?"

"Don't play dumb, you son of a whore…he was in the cell next to you"

"I just came to; I don't know who you're talking about"

The soldier growled in frustration. "They must be somewhere in the fort, find them" He then glared at Gilmore. "If I find you are lying to me, more beatings will come your way" The soldiers walked out of the dungeon.

"Godspeed, my lord…"

* * *

 _ **Arl Eamon's Estate**_

The rest of the party stood around in the study as well as Eamon and Anora waiting for Alistair and Morrigan. It was maddening, they feared that they were captured also…the door to the study opened and to their relief they were fine and with them was Jenra. They ran to the young lord greeting him and patting him on the back…relieved that he was safe and sound. Eamon came up and shook Jenra's hand. "Maker's breath! It's good to see you in one piece, my friend"

Jenra smiled. "Glad to be back" His smiled faded when he saw Anora walking toward him as if she was innocent. From the chill he felt from his comrades…they felt the same as he.

"Indeed, after your rather alarming lack of subtlety, I feared the worst for you" Anora said. "I prayed for your safe return"

"And I thank you for your prayers…" Jenra said sardonically.

"I'm sure you will need some rest after your ordeal, we can continue business when you are fully rested"

"Thank you, my lord"

Everyone left the study except Jenra and Morrigan. The witch crossed her arms. "I would have expected more anger from you especially since she caused your ordeal"

Jenra sighed. "What's done is done; as long as Anora make herself useful for the Landsmeet I can overlook her betrayal"

Morrigan snorted. "My, you've become very forgiving since doing away with Howe" she then became serious. "How…are you…feeling?"

"Surprisingly enough, I feel fine…I'm happy that I killed Howe. I know it won't bring back my family but…I feel at peace"

"Well good, now you can focus on the endgame like you should" To Morrigan's surprise, Jenra came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. The witch jumped back holding her cheek while her face became red hot. "W…What the hell was that for?"

Jenra smiled. "My thanks for rescuing me and well…"

"Well what?"

"Being there …I had lot of time to think when I wasn't talking to Gilmore" Jenra said. "You were mostly on my mind and well…I love you"

Morrigan was taken back. "You…you love me? D…don't be f..foolish! I would not…I am not like other women. I am not worth your distraction and you…are not worth mine"

"You are worth my distraction"

"I…you are impossible" Morrigan said with a huff. "Have it your way…but I will tell you truly now: you will regret it in the end" She turned and walked away.

"I regret a lot of things, Morrigan but this isn't one of them"

 _ **With Jenra's escape, the Landsmeet is back on! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	79. Chapter 79: Unrest pt1

**Chapter 79: Unrest pt1**

 _ **Arl Eamon's Estate**_

After resting from his ordeal at Fort Drakon, Jenra met with the others in Eamon's study on what to do for their next move. In the study there was some lingering tension between his comrades and Anora, although Jenra has forgiven the queen for what she has done, the rest of the party did not and would keep a close watch on her just in cast. Jenra came in and bowed. "My lord…my lady"

"Are you well rested, my friend?" Eamon asked. Jenra nodded.

"Good, despite our…unfortunate beginning, it is nice to know we can still work together" Anora said. "My father has gone mad, I didn't believe it at first but he is gripped by paranoia so severe it prevents him from seeing some sense"

"Trust us, we know…he has decreed a gag order across the city" Alistair said. "Anyone who even utters the words 'Cailan' and 'Ostagar' are sent to the gallows"

"Not only that he's been getting rid of people he deems a threat to him" Jenra said.

Anora nodded. "Yes and unfortunately he sees me as a threat, even now I'm certain he is telling the nobles you are dangerous murderers that have kidnapped and mind-controlled me. He may even believe it"

Zevran sighed. "Nobles and madness, so what else is new?" he said. "So we rescued you, but to what end I wonder?"

"You will need ammunition come the Landsmeet, and I can help in that regard" Anora said. "You have been away from the city for some time, so perhaps you are unaware of some…recent events"

"Denerim has been in turmoil since Ostagar, many people here are angry and grieving" she said. "Strangely, the unrest is worst in the alienage, few elves accompany the army. They should have little reason to be upset, which means that Howe and my father must have given them reason"

"I don't know what is happening there, but I am certain my father has his hands in it"

Eamon rubbed his chin. "A useful lead, Anora but…you could have sent this information with your maid"

"True, I feared for my safety as Howe's prisoner, but to tell the truth I sent Erlina to you because I hoped we might join forces" she said. "You need evidence for the Landsmeet, but you also need a stronger candidate for the throne, you need me"

"Hmm, it sounds to me like you need us" Morrigan said.

"The plan was to put Alistair on the throne since he is Maric's son and because we were not sure if we could trust you" Teagan said.

"I have no doubt Alistair is biddable enough and decent but even with his blood he is no king. You think only I can see it?"

Morrigan smirked. "Well, she has us there…"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence" Alistair said sarcastically.

"Not only that, Alistair is a Grey Warden…it will look like you are trying to put a Grey Warden on the throne, despite your claims. I am a neutral party and already queen"

Eamon was taken aback. "Anora, you are indeed Cailan's widow, but…"

"I am the daughter of Ferelden's greatest general…who do you think truly ruled this nation for the last five years? Cailan?" For once, Eamon was speechless…Anora had certainly gotten bold since Cailan's death or perhaps this was her all along. "I am what this country needs, not an untrained king who does not even want the throne. I can help you stop my father"

"Consider what I have said. For now, I think I will retire to my room." Anora walked away to her room. The party walked out also leaving Eamon with Jenra and Alistair.

"Well, that was…something, I remember when Loghain first brought her to Denerim" Eamon said. "She was always charming, but never ambitious…perhaps I just never saw it. Poor Cailan was good boy, but Anora always seemed two steps ahead. Had him jumping when she snapped since the first time she batted her eyelashes"

"She might be intelligent, but she's also devious…her actions at Fort Drakon proved that"

"She may be trouble yes…but we should keep her close, all the same" he said. "I must reconsider our actions for the Landsmeet, in the meantime…check the alienage, what Anora said troubles me"

"Of course" Jenra and Alistair walked out of the room to join with the party. "Alistair, what do you think?"

Alistair sighed. "I agree that Anora…is untrustworthy but she does have a point" he said. "I'm no king, I don't even want to be king…I only followed along because I was all we had against Loghain"

"If you ask me, I think you are the better choice compared to Anora" Jenra said. "Anora will backstab anyone who gets into her way"

"Come on now…you're only saying that because we're friends…"

"All men can face adversity, but to truly test his character give him power…." Alistair looked at Jenra with his brow raised. "The fact that you don't want power, says more about you than your lineage does. It means you won't be blinded by it, you can rule the people of Ferelden with a just heart"

"There will be a lot to rebuild when the Blight is over, the people will need a ruler who cares more about them than his own power" Jenra then smiled. "I believe you are the best choice for the throne…but it's not enough for me to believe in you…you must believe in yourself' he said. "Some food for thought"

* * *

 _ **Denerim Alienage**_

Alienages were established by Divine Renata I following the Exalted March upon the Dales, as a space within a human settlement set aside for those of the elven people who submitted to human rule. Though elven enslavement is an uncomfortable memory in most parts of Thedas, the lot of city elves is far from equal in these ghettos. While there are rarely laws which strictly prohibit elves and humans integrating, an elf that moves into a human area from the alienage is likely to be subjected to insults, torment, and in many cases, violence. The alienages exist as a place for elves to mix among their own, where they do not stand out as much.

The consequence of this isolation is that humans tend to let the elves in the city fend for themselves, at times to their detriment, such as during riots when the alienage is sealed while the elves destroy their own homes in outrage until hunger forces them to relent. This indifference extends to allowing the alienages to go on without access to regular city services human inhabitants might take for granted.

Denerim's alienage was the biggest in Ferelden which made use of the oldest district in the city. As the rest of Denerim changed and grew, the alienage became more and more run down…there was only so much the elves with their limited resources could do. The elven leadership here have tried multiple times to appeal to the nobles to get some crumb of resources to keep their homes from falling apart but all they've gotten was silence. In recent years, things were looking up…King Cailan opened a dialogue with the elves in the alienage and were committing resources to them. However at the same time, some of the nobles instead of ignoring them like before were exploiting the elves under the disguise of working closely with the king.

Then Cailan died at Ostagar and with him what little progress the elves made. The nobles were no longer hiding behind their lies, and showed their depravity in full force from wholesale slaughter of whole neighborhoods to kidnapping the women to be their sex slaves. Many elves have left Denerim looking for better lives and to escape the cruelty of the nobles...but others in their anger have decided to fight back forcing the guards to close the gates to the alienage where it has stayed closed…until now.

Jenra shook his head. "How could any lord allow their own people to live like this?"

"I take it Highever's alienage is not like this?" Zevran asked.

"No, Highever doesn't have an alienage…humans and elves live and work together, both serve in my family's army" he said. "It's not perfect, no place is after all…but its better than this"

"It sounds nice, I would like to see your home when it all of this is done" The party crossed the bridge into one of the major neighborhood. It was even worse farther in and it was pretty bad at a glance…houses and structures looked like they could fall at any minute, the crops were dead or close to dying and their water supply were dirty due to Denerim redirecting their waste into the moat close to the alienage.

"I've never been in an alienage. Life must be…hard here" Wynne said.

"This place makes Dust Town look like the Diamond Quarter" Oghren said. "I guess nobles on the surface are no different than the ones in Orzammar" As they entered the neighborhood, three elves came up to them…they didn't look too happy to see them.

"Problem, gentlemen?" Jenra asked.

One of the elves frowned. "Yeah, you…shems aren't welcome in our alienage" he said. "You best stay out, if you know what's good for you"

Morrigan scoffed. "It seems no matter the race, stupid and suicidal is universal it seems" One of the elves glared at the witch and pointed a dagger in her face.

"You got a tongue on you, bitch…perhaps I should cut it out"

Morrigan just smirked. "Please try…" She then formed bluish-black flames in the palm of her hand. "It's been quite some time since I've cursed or killed anything…I wish to scratch that itch" The elf quickly backed away nervously.

"We don't wish for any trouble…but if you keep pushing, well that would be unfortunate" Jenra said slowly pulling his sword out.

"W-we'll let off with a warning, but we don't want to see your face here again!" The elves ran away allowing the party to move on.

"Well, they were friendly…" Alistair said dryly. "It's going to be hard to find out what's been happening here, if they're all this distrustful"

"It's you…" Jenra turn around and saw a red-headed elf come towards him.

"You're that elf from Howe's dungeon"

"My name is Soris…oh, uh come in it is not safe to be on the streets here as a human" Soris invited the party into his house. "I didn't thank you before, did I?" he asked. "I-I wish I could give you something, everything I owned was lost to looters after the purge…not that I had anything valuable to begin with"

Jenra held up his hand. "It is quite alright, my good man, I don't need a reward"

Soris chuckled sheepishly and rubbed his head. "You'll have to excuse me if I seem a little skeptical that a total stranger would break me out of prison for no reason" he said. "What are you doing here in the alienage?"

"We're on an investigation on the behalf of Queen Anora…she wants to know what causing the strife here in the alienage"

Soris sighed. "There's always been strife here…not that many humans care, but I suppose it all started when Arl Howe led troops in here to 'celebrate' his appointment to the arling of Denerim" he said. "Many people died…though how many we're not sure"

"And when the soldiers left, the plague took over…" he said.

"Strange the gate wasn't closed off" Sten said.

"Between the civil war and Ostagar, the city doesn't have enough soldiers left to seal the Alienage…and only elves and refugees have gotten sick" Soris said. "I'm sure that if anyone important gets the plague, the Alienage will burn"

"I guess the plague's been pretty bad…I've seen a few sick people, myself, but by the time I got here it seemed to be under control" he said. "There are mages from Tevinter here, helping to treat it. But there's something odd going on, though" Jenra and Alistair looked at each other, why would Loghain invite Tevinter mages? No one in Thedas trusted Tevinter due to it being a nation being ruled by mages. They were also known for slave trading, which was illegal in most of Thedas by Chantry decree.

"My cousin Shianni could tell you more; you can't miss her…just look for the angriest woman in the alienage"

Jenra nodded. "Thank you, Soris…we'll do just that" The party left the house.

 _ **What is Tevinter up to? Nothing good that's for sure! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	80. Chapter 80: Unrest pt2

**Chapter 80: Unrest pt2**

 _The Imperium is little more than a dilapidated old slattern, crouching in the far north of Thedas, drunkenly cursing at passersby to recall her faded beauty. One can see that Minrathous was once the center of the world. The vestiges of her power and artistry yet stand. But they are buried in the layers of filth that the Imperium's decadence has accumulated over the ages. The magocracy live in elegant stone towers, literally elevated above the stench of the slaves and peasants below. The outskirts of Minrathous are awash in a sea of refugees turned destitute by the never-ending war between the Imperium and the Qunari._

 _And yet the Imperium survives. Whether with sword or magic, Tevinter remains a force to be reckoned with. Minrathous has been besieged by men, by Qunari, by Andraste herself, and never fallen.-From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi._

 _ **Denerim Alienage**_

In the center of the alienage lies a giant tree that was planted generations ago, when an elf die, their clan will bury them and plants a tree over their remains. The dead are provided with an oak staff to help them along the path of the afterlife, and a cedar branch to scatter the ravens of Fear and Deceit who were once servants of Dirthamen. If a clan is able to, they will bury their dead in a sacred burial site known as Var Bellanaris, which is located in the Exalted Plains. This was one of the few traditions the conquered elves was able to keep when they moved into human cities. The tree was ragged as many of its branches and leaves have since fallen off but still it continued on despite the hardship much like the elves living around it.

"What a gorgeous tree. I wonder how old it is" Wynne said.

"Elves plant these trees to remind themselves of who they once were…and then they pee on it" Zevran said dryly. "Charming symbolism, really"

As the party turned the corner into the main square, they could see dozens of elves surrounding a building with the magisters guarding the entrance. The elves were shouting at the magisters to let them in while others on the ground coughing up blood and delirious from the plague. A red haired elf near the tree look at her people's display and could frown and shake her head. Seeing one of the women go to their knees and beg the magister was enough to try and talk some sense into her people…however futile it might be.

"Didn't the wedding teach you people anything? Nobody is coming here to help us. We have to help ourselves." She then glared at the magister. "How can you be here? How many of our brothers and sisters and children have these men already taken?" But alas her people were not listening…they were too deeply in their desperation to listen to anything.

"How do you even know they're working magic?" she asked. "They could just be chanting gibberish; it's not as if you'd ever know"

"It looks like we have found our elf" Leliana said. The party came closer and saw there were more of the sick, coughing in run-down makeshift tents…it would seem the plague was a lot worse than Soris said. "Could magic really cure a plague?"

"I doubt it…although the mages of the Imperium are renowned for their skill, there are no spells I know of that can do such a thing" Wynne said.

"I've got children at home! I can't wait out here for another day!"

"So go home! The best thing you can do for your children is not trust these charlatans!" the red haired elf said. One of the magisters came forward, a tanned man with brown hair in mage robes lined with fur with the emblem of the intertwining snakes of the Imperium stitched on the front. He didn't carry himself like the Circle mages in Ferelden who were meek and submissive to avoid being killed by the Templars or being made Tranquil. No, it was obvious that this magister has never known hardship due to his country being ruled by mages.

"Everyone remain calm, we will help as many as we can today, so long as we can do this in an orderly fashion"

The red-haired elf frowned. "Oh, you're 'helping' us, are you, shem? Like Valendrian and my uncle Cyrion, you helped them, didn't you? Helped them never to be seen again!"

The magister sighed. "We've explained this to you before, girl. More whining will not persuade us to let you into the quarantine to carry plague back out to the Alienage" A male elf faced the red-haired elf and frowned.

"Quit trying to get us all killed, Shianni! Some of us have still got things to live for"

"If this spell of theirs works, why are half the people they quarantine perfectly healthy?" The man tired of her rambling just scoffed and continued to wait in line. "Damnit…they are lying to us, why can't you see that?" Out of the corner of her eye, Shianni saw the party and scoffed. "More shemlen…are you with these magisters, too?"

Morrigan crossed her arms. "Look at our group, girl, does it look like we are with them?"

"Hmph, you never know with shems…"

"You're Shianni, correct? Soris told us we could talk to you" Jenra said. "I am Jenra, a Grey Warden; I was the one who released your cousin from his prison"

"So you're him…Soris didn't mention you were a Grey Warden" she said. "Then you can help us, these foreigners say they're here to help with our outbreak of the plague…funny thing though, all the people they 'help' disappear"

"That's not true, and you know it, Shianni!" A woman said. "Both my sisters got the Tevinter spell cast on them, and they're fine"

"Where is your niece, then? And my Uncle Cyrion? And Valendrian?"

"Strange…magic is being used and the Chantry is nowhere in sight" Alistair said. "Do they even know the magisters are here?"

"Those mages say they're from a Circle, just from another land. I have no idea if they're telling the truth, or if anyone cares!" Shianni said. "These foreigners have taken dozens of elves into that house over the last few weeks, and none of them have been seen again"

"One of them was out hahren, Valendrian and I don't know what we're going to do if we don't get him back"

"Hahren?"

"Our elder, the person who guides us…maybe that don't mean much to you but it's important to us" she said. "I remember him being at the gates complaining to the guards, so did I but they just didn't care, or…something worse"

"We'll take a look inside the hospice, none of this sits well with us either"

"Good luck…they won't just let you in" Shianni walked away from the magisters and gestures the party to follow. She looked around to make sure that they weren't followed. "There is another entrance in the alley, there's no crowd watching, no mages, and only one guard"

"Then that will be our way in" Jenra said.

"You can try, but those guards mean business"

"If they get in our way, we'll just crush their heads like usual" Shale said. The party headed into the back alley to entrance Shianni mentioned. There they saw an elf in armor guarding the door. "Strange, an elf in armor…didn't the humans decree any elf with arms would be executed?"

"He could be with the magisters or…he was most likely paid off by them as way to gain the elves trust here" Zevran said. "If it's the latter, then I suspect his loyalty to them stretches only as far as the magisters can pay him" As they came close, the elf held out his hand to stop them.

"No, you can't go inside 'just for a moment', so you might as well walk right back around to the front doors" he said. "You shouldn't be out on the streets now anyway, what with the plague"

"Keeping your people from their families doesn't bother you?" Leliana asked.

"Look, this…this is how things are, I didn't make the Blight, or the plague, or anything. I'm just trying to make a living"

"Strange you are out here yourself if this plague is as dangerous as the other elves say" Jenra said.

The guard scoffed. "Tell me, shem what's worse? Dying of the plague or dying of hunger? I'll take my chances with the plague, thank you, if it means I get paid" he said. "I've been hungry, the novelty's worn off"

"I knew it…" Zevran said to himself. "Tell me my good man, how much do they pay you?"

"Not enough to put up with all these questions…what do you want?" Zevran came up and gave him bag of gold, the guard looked him. "What's your game?"

"No game friend, in that bag is enough gold to feed you for at least two months" he said. "Now, how about you let us through, eh?" The guard stashed the gold and gave Jenra a key, he then walked away.

"I never saw you and you never saw me"

* * *

 _ **Tevinter Hospice**_

The party made it into the hospice where they were attack by Tevinter soldiers. One of the warriors rushed the party but Shale slammed him against the wall. Others came but they were quickly overrun and killed. "Huh, wasn't expecting a fight so soon…" Alistair said. "By the way, Zevran…nice work with the guard"

"My pleasure, my intuition is rarely wrong"

"Jenra…you may want to look at this" Jenra went over to Leliana and Wynne near a desk in the far corner. There were all sorts of documents and scrolls on the table. "Shianni was right to be suspicious of the magisters" Leliana said. "These are trade manifests…"

"Bring eight males and six females for the next shipment" Jenra read with a frown. "So they were using the plague as a way to fill their quota…"

"Most likely they were the ones who caused the plague in the first place" Wynne said. "In all the schools of magic currently known, none have the ability to completely cure a person of illness"

"Not without breaking Chantry law anyway…" Morrigan said. "Hmm…does anyone here moaning? Did we leave one of the guards alive?" The sound was heard in a room in the back; Jenra opened the door and gave a gasp. There were elves trapped in cages like animals, some of them were bloodied and bruised from the beatings the guards gave from when they struggled. The magisters wouldn't kill them unless it was a last resort, after all a dead slave didn't fetch coin. One of the elves came to the bar.

"Help us! Please, we're not sick…let us out of here!" Jenra used the key that was with the documents to free the prisoners. "Thank you, friend…"

"Shianni sent us"

The elf chuckled weakly. "Good girl…never again will I ever doubt her"

"Where's Valendrian?"

"They took him away already, through the back alley…we don't know where, exactly"

Jenra nodded. "You should get out of here"

"You don't have to say that twice" The elves ran out the room, the party followed the elves out front entrance much to the surprise of all the waiting elves…and the magisters. Chaos then ensued as the escaped the elves to their people to run from the magisters for they could not be trusted.

"What in the Maker's name is this? Stop him!" With their covers blown, the magisters fought back against the party. The party used the chaos of the crowds to take down the enemy, Alistair used his magister abilities to seal the Tevinter mages' magic allowing Sten and Shale to kill them. The battle was done and Shianni ran towards the party shocked at the carnage before her…the party only entered moments ago.

"What happened? Some of the elves ran out…but I didn't recognize any of them! Where are the others?"

Jenra sighed. "I'm sorry, Shianni…they were the only ones inside"

Shianni went wide eyed and gasped. "N-No, i-it can't be…"

 _ **There are more innocents to save…but where are they? And is it already too late?! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	81. Chapter 81: Unrest pt3

**Chapter 81: Unrest pt3**

 _Slavery still thrives in Thedas, even if the trade has been outlawed. Who hasn't heard the tales of poverty-stricken elves lured into ships by the prospect of well-paying jobs in Antiva, only to find themselves clapped in leg-irons once at sea? And humans fall prey to this, too. If they're lucky, they end up in Orlais, which has only "servants." Most nobles treat them decently because they are afraid of admitting the truth. Orlesians go to great lengths to maintain the fiction that slavery is illegal._

 _Of course, the greatest consumer of slave labor is the Tevinter Imperium, which would surely crumble if not for the endless supply of slaves from all over the continent. There, they are meat, chattel. They are beaten, used as fodder in the endless war against the Qunari, and even serve as components in dark magic rituals.—From Black City, Black Divine: A Study of the Tevinter Imperium, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

 _ **Denerim Alienage-Shianni's House**_

"How is this possible? They've taken dozens of us into quarantine…" Shianni said pacing. "Where else could they be? It makes no sense!"

"It makes a lot of sense, my dear" Zevran said. Everyone else looked at the elf. "The quarantine was used only to capture and hold their victims until they can be moved to a new location"

"Hmm…a new location? Jenra, what about that note you took off the magister's body?" Alistair asked. "Perhaps we can find a clue to where they took the elves" Jenra took out the document and Shianni quickly went over to look at it. As Jenra read the note, the elf's eyes went wide as she gasped in horror.

"What does this even mean? They can't be shipping people, can they? Shipping them where?"

"Most likely the Imperium, considering their society" Leliana said. "No other nation would allow slavers within their borders"

"Don't be too sure of that, my friend…slavery isn't that illegal in Thedas"

"Shianni, have you seen them bring anything out of the hospice?" Jenra asked.

Shianni shook her head. "People go in, but they don't come out. They aren't shipping anything out of there that we've seen" she said. "They could be moving through the back alleys…there are all sorts of buildings back there, they could be using one as some sort of…warehouse? Staging area?"

"This warehouse is most likely secluded as to not attract attention but close enough for quick travel" Wynne said. "We should go find it quickly, before they find out what happened to their allies here"

Jenra nodded. "Don't worry, Shianni…we will return your people safely"

"Thank you Warden, there are apartments off in the alleys. I would go to the back of the hospice and maybe follow the alley from there" she said. "If you find any more information, please let me know. I refuse to accept that they're simply…gone!" The party headed back into the hospice, to go through the back door that was connected to a secluded alleyway that connected to the apartments. The magisters were quite clever to use this location for their slaver operation, there one way in and one way out which meant there was no escape for the elves they captured.

"You knew quite a lot about slavers, Zevran" Alistair said.

"The Crows bought recruits from slavers all the time" the elf said. "Orphans and slaves make the perfect recruits for the order, they were beneath suspicion and no one would miss them"

"Zevran…were you…?"

"Yes, I bought by the Crows when I was seven" he said. "My mother was a Dalish woman who fell in love with a woodcutter from the city…though I am unsure if he was my father" After the woodcutter died suddenly - presumably from disease - Zevran's mother was forced into a life of prostitution in Rialto to pay off the woodcutter's debts, and died soon after giving birth to Zevran.

In fact, the woodcutter was a contract kill by the Antivan Crows. Along with other elven orphans, Zevran was raised communally by the prostitutes in the brothel until the age of seven. His cunning and skill in stealing had brought him to the attention of Guildmaster Talav of House Arainai who paid the remainder of the debt his mother had been forced to repay. As such, he was considered compradi (purchased). When Zevran finished his story he found the party to be silent.

"Ah, do not worry about me friends, the past is the past" Zevran said. "Besides it all work out in the end, here I am…a dashing, roguishly handsome elf selflessly putting his deadly ways behind him to help you save Ferelden from the Blight" Alistair, Wynne and Morrigan rolled their eyes while Leliana and Jenra chuckled. "Aren't you all fortunate?" The party entered the apartments.

* * *

 _ **Abandoned Apartments**_

The apartments were just as run-down as Shianni said, everywhere they stepped dust filled the air. They could hear the scurrying of rats echoing in the distance, and creaking and cracking of the walls and roofs. The doors were broken off its hinges and the roof and walls had small and large holes in them allowing elements through as well as blowing cobwebs into their faces. How it hadn't yet collapsed yet after all these years negligence was a miracle of the Maker itself. As the party walked in the hallways they could hear coughing in the next room, a sick female elf was on the floor trying to stay warm near a barely lit embers in the fireplace. "Don't stare at me!" she said with a cough. She turned around facing the embers, talking to herself. "Ten coins for a dozen eggs…they say it's on account of the war. The chickens aren't going to war!"

"Er…Miss?" Jenra asked.

"I won't go to the hospice" she coughed. "You can't make me!"

"She's gone mad from the plague" Sten said. "We not going to get anything from her" As they continued throughout hallways…they could hear the qunari grumble. He was not happy at what he saw. "Disgusting how the bas treat their own…the Arishok would never allow this"

"You are right…it's wrong for anyone to be treated like this" Alistair said. "One more thing will change when I am king…" The qunari looked at him surprised.

"So you have decided to stop running and embrace your duty?"

"I guess I have…traveling around Ferelden has given me some perspective" he said. "I have seen things that Anora will never see, I have lived the life of a commoner and I believe they deserve more from their leaders"

"I want to be a king for everyone…not just for the nobles"

"Then there may be hope for you bas, yet…" Further down the hallway, they spotted a male elf in white dirty clothes near some rubble. When the elf saw the party, he cowered against the wall.

"Stay away!"

"Calm down, we just want to ask some questions" Jenra said.

"I can't say nothing…please, just go. I don't want any trouble"

"You must have seen what's going on….please tell us"

"Nothing is going on! Everything is fine!" the elf said while nervously laughing. "You can't bully anything out of me! Nothing you can do is worse than being the one left…"

"Only one left? Where are they?" Leliana asked. "We're not here to hurt anyone, Shianni led us here to help free your people" The elf slid to the floor, crying into his hands…Leliana came over to comfort the man.

"They took them! Took them right out of their beds…" he said shaken. "Dragged them down the hallways. Maker, the little ones crying…"

"Children? They went after the children too…?" Wynne asked horrified.

"Unfortunately, children fetch a pretty coin in the slave trade…" Zevran said. "The younger the better as they're less likely to run"

"Please tell us where they are…if we hurry we stop them from taking anyone else" Leliana said.

"They take them through the landlord's old office; they go in there and never come back"

"What about Valendrian?"

"I saw him, they marched him through the hall with a bunch of others….all tied together like pack mules" he said. "Every few days they come back, it's like a parade…a silent one. Men and women and children…." The elf then grasped Leliana's arm. "You have to go, they'll be back soon. They'll find out I talked, and they'll take me, too!"

"No they won't, we'll stop them" Jenra said. "In the meantime, head for Shianni's home…tell her I sent you; she'll keep you safe until this all ends" The elf nodded and quickly ran out of the apartments. They went forward, where they saw broken vases, barrels and bloodstains that left a trail around the corner. Prints from boots crossed through the dried blood…there was a struggle, the elves fought back but magisters' soldiers overpowered them. Further down there was a door torn off its hinges inside was a stuffed toy on the floor and a bed pushed askew…chairs and a table was on the floor. A family lived here…they were dragged away with the others just like the elf earlier said.

Further down the hall, the sound of footsteps was heard…Tevinter soldiers burst through the door to attack the party. The party took their positions as Wynne and Morrigan cast their wards at the doorway. When the soldiers came through, they became slow and their strength was taken away allow the party to dispatch them easily. Jenra exited the room where he blocked arrow flying at his head, he charged one of the archers and impaled him to the wall. The next archer was readying his next shot; Jenra formed his blood claws and slashed the bow to pieces. He then grabbed his dagger and stabbed the archer in the heart. The party headed into a secluded alley of the alienage where they met a guard.

"What's this? Another shipment already? We weren't…" he said. "Wait, you're no Tevinter. Who are you supposed to be?"

"A very angry Grey Warden"

The guard's eyes went wide. "Q-Quickly, get them! Hurry!" Wynne cast a glyph of paralysis at the archer disabling them. Sten and Shale rushed the warriors giving the others an opening to finish them off. Archers appeared on the roofs shooting arrows at the party, they scattered for cover. Leliana took out a lighting arrow and fired at one of the archers…causing her to shake violently and fall to the ground. Morrigan cast a blizzard spell froze the rest solid, Shale dug into the earth and pull out a large rock and threw it at the frozen archers…shattering. The party hurried to next door, there was no way the magisters didn't hear the fighting outside. They entered the building was met with several archers pointing their arrows at the party. In the middle, a female elf in light armor walked forward and pointed her bow at them also.

"What is the meaning of this? We were told that there would be no interference from the authorities!"

"We're not with the authorities…"

The elf scoffed. "An errant group of do-gooder" she sneered. "You will regret this, you know. Believe it or not, we have been given dispensation to do our business here"

"Who the hell would you pay you slaver scum to do business here? Slavery is outlawed in Ferelden" Alistair said.

The elf just smirked. "You Southerners talk a great deal about how very wrong slavery is, but isn't funny how quickly the smell of gold overcomes such ideals?"

"But you're an elf! How can you do this to your own people?!" Leliana asked outraged.

"These sheep mean nothing to me. I am Tevinter first and a servant of the Minrathous Circle second, those are the things that matter"

"You take people from their homes and sell them like property…you're disgusting!"

"And the arrogance of you Southerners disgust me" she said. "It will be a pleasure to remove you from this world" She fired her arrow at Leliana but then Jenra caught it with his hand and then dissolve the arrow with his blood claws. The young lord gave the woman a deadly glare that made the elf and her men take a step back.

"What you have done here…is unforgivable" Jenra said in an icy rage. "Make peace with your gods because there will be no mercy from me…"

 _ **Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	82. Chapter 82: Unrest-Aftermath

**Chapter 82: Unrest-Aftermath**

 _Before it became the Imperium, Tevinter was ruled by a dynasty of kings. And long before the Chantry there was a Circle of Magi: the society of mages in each city. The titles our modern Circles use—enchanter, senior enchanter, first enchanter—all originated here. But above the first enchanter, the Circles of Tevinter had another office: magister._

 _The magisters formed a council of the most powerful mages in the kingdom. They convened in Minrathous and held dominion over all magic in the land. When Darinius seized the throne in -1195 Ancient, the Court of the Magisters became the royal court, and "magister" was the only title of nobility recognized in Tevinter. The Imperium today is a magocracy. Political power is solely in the hands of the magisters, who come only from the ranks of the Circle. Every young mage aspires to be a magister's apprentice because it's the best chance of ascending to the rank of magister themselves.—From Black City, Black Divine: A Study of the Tevinter Imperium, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

 _ **Denerim Alienage-Tevinter Warehouse**_

"You take people from their homes and sell them like property…you're disgusting!"

"And the arrogance of you Southerners disgust me" she said. "It will be a pleasure to remove you from this world" She fired her arrow at Leliana but then Jenra caught it with his hand and then dissolve the arrow with his blood claws. The young lord gave the woman a deadly glare that made the elf and her men take a step back.

"What you have done here…is unforgivable" Jenra said in an icy rage. "Make peace with your gods because there will be no mercy from me…"

The elf scoffed. "Look around you fool, you are surrounded…" she said. "One false move and my men and I will turn you into pincushions" Jenra reached for his sword and pulled it out. "You wish to die that badly? So be it" As the archers were about to fire their arrows at the party, multiple glyphs appeared on the floor…freezing them in place. "W…What?!"

Morrigan smirked. "You sure love to hear yourself talk, don't you elf?" she asked. "For once I'm thankful for that; it gave me time to create the glyphs that now bind you"

"Take them" The party slaughtered the archers frozen in the glyph. The elf could only look on in terror as the party killed her men one by one. And then Jenra's gaze met hers and a chill went down her spine as she saw the blood form on his dagger and become a blade.

"Maker…mercy…" Jenra said nothing and pricked her with his dagger. It didn't take long before Jenra's poison took effect…she felt herself losing all feeling in her limbs but her body felt like it was on fire. This was how Jenra was going to kill her, slowly and in pain…The party went forward to face her employers but for the elf all she could do was scream until the poison takes her. The party ran down the hall into the next room, they had found the elves all bunched together in cages that looked full to bursting. They also found magister surrounded by archers all pointing their arrows at them.

"The dread Grey Warden…the talk of Denerim" the magister said. "I had heard a great deal about you and…your comrades, I just didn't you would show up here…to mess up our operation"

"Well, what is done is done…well met, Warden. I am Caldrius, the leader of our…merry band"

Jenra frowned. "Am I to trade pleasantries with a slaver, now?"

"Hmm, I cannot say but you are not drawing your sword so I assume you wish to speak with me"

"Or it could be that you have arrows pointed at us…" Alistair said dryly. "How do know about us?"

"One can hardly get a word out of Regent Loghain besides 'Warden' these days…it surpassed even gold in popularity" Jenra and Alistair looked at each other, why would Loghain grant a magister an audience considering their reputation? "Yes I thought that would catch your attention…I have heard that you are trying to erode Loghain's support" he said. "It must be a difficult task, yes? Like washing away a mountain…perhaps you could use some help"

Alistair scoffed. "This should be good…."

"You're very quick to turn on Loghain…I thought you had an agreement?" Jenra said.

"More like an arrangement, truth be told. One that disappears the moment the dread Warden and his party storms my abode angry and armed" Caldrius said. "And truth be told, there was always a limit to how long we were going to be able to operate here. We've paid for many of Loghain's troops, but once the Landsmeet is done we become…inconvenient"

"So I offer to you a letter with the seal of the Teyrn of Gwaren upon it, implicating him in all of this" he said. "That should help you in your Landsmeet, no?"

"So kind of you…what's the catch?" Leliana asked.

"You let us go" the magister said. "It is a few days earlier than planned, but at least out profits and remaining slaves are unharmed"

"Like I would ever agree to that" Jenra said angrily.

"Think about this, Warden…even you must admit it's much better than resorting to barbarism, yes?"

"I have a better offer…you leave everything and get out with your hides" Jenra said. "I do not negotiate with slaver scum"

Calderius sighed. "Disappointing…I was hoping for a pragmatist instead I found a fool" he said. "Just remember, Warden you chose the hard way….men? Shall we?" The magister raised his hand and the archers drew their bows and fired his arrows at the party. A repulsion glyph appeared under the party's feet and pushed the wall of arrows away from them.

"Clever…you had your mages prepare a glyph while we were talking, I can see why Loghain fears you" Calderius said. "Perhaps when I bring Loghain your head, we'll be able to arrange something better with the Regent" Morrigan cast a fireball that scattered the magister's men allowing the party to get in close. Fenrir growled and tackled on the archers and ripped out his throat, Leliana shot at the magister but he blocks the arrow with a barrier. The magister then retaliates with a large ice spell that froze everyone in the area…he didn't care if his own men was caught up in the spell. Jenra could hear the magister's men scream as they froze solid; however the spell didn't reach the slaves…it made sense, as he didn't want to lose profit from losing some slaves.

Alistair slammed his sword to the ground and cleanses the area of the enchanted ice while knocking Calderius back from the feedback. Jenra charged for the magister, but he cast a glyph to slow the young lord down allowing the remaining archers to aim at Jenra. Oghren jumped of stair rails crashed into the archer's backline…before they could react and counter the dwarf cut them down with the ferocity of an animal. Calderius cast a stream of fire at Jenra; he jumped away and rolled on the floor to but the flames out. Alistair charged the magister, Calderius cast an ice spell at him but he blocks it with his shield. His body glows a faint blue as he approached the magister…Calderius casts another spell and found his magic was blocked. Alistair bashed the magister with his shield and was about to cut him down but Calderius stretched his arm out towards an archer fighting Wynne. The archer started to scream as he turned into a mist of blood that then seeped into the Magister's body. Alistair jumped back as Calderuis started to draw in the blood from his surroundings.

"Maker's breathe…what is this?!" Jenra asked.

"Calderius is using blood magic, he sacrificing his own men to become stronger!" Alistair said.

"This power…! Jenra, we must kill the magister quickly!" Wynne said. "This is exactly what I felt back at Kinloch Hold, he going to tear the veil to summon demons!" Jenra and Alistair looked at each other and nodded, Jenra emitted a reddish-purple aura around him while Alistair emitted a blue aura around him. Alistair slammed his sword down on the floor to purge the area of magic. Calderius was no longer drawing in power, he saw a Jenra rushing towards him…the magister cast a spell but nothing came out. Jenra impaled him deep into the chest, Calderius gasped as he coughed up blood. The young lord took back his sword as the magister fell to the ground.

The party went to free the elves while Jenra took the letter off the magister's corpse. He went to the others, an older male elf with white hair walked towards them. He didn't look happy to see them but after what happened who would? "You don't look like a Tevinter…not that it means much" The elf then gave frown. "So what happens to us now? To the victor go the spoils as you shems would say?"

"Are you Valendrian? Shianni sent us to rescue you"

The elf features soften somewhat. "Shianni huh? Praise the Maker" he said. "My mistake, thank you for saving us…" The elves walked out of the warehouse with the party close behind.

* * *

 _ **Arl Eamon's Estate**_

With the elves freed and the magister slavers dead, the Alienage started to settle down. Jenra went back to Eamon's estate to let him know what had happened…to say that he was unsettled by what he's heard was an understatement. The plague was still happening in the alienage, but Eamon sent word out to the best herbalists and mages in Ferelden to help with the elves' plight. They had all the dirt they needed to turn the nobles against Loghain; the only thing left to do was making the final preparations after all Loghain would try anything to keep power. "Jenra, Alistair before go to rest…a Grey Warden wishes to see you, a Riordan" Eamon said. "He is in one of the guest rooms"

As the rest of the party went to rest, Jenra and Alistair went to see Riordan. "Hello again, friend" he said. "I've heard you were at Fort Drakon, you look no worse for the wear" He then looked at Alistair. "Alistair, good to see you lad…you've grown a lot since your Joining"

"Thanks to Duncan"

"Aye, he was a good man who deserved better than Ostagar…" Riordan said. "At least he was spared the Calling"

Jenra tilted his head. "The…Calling?"

Riordan looked at Alistair with a stern look on his face. "You didn't tell him about the Calling, Alistair?" he asked. He then sighed. "Of course not…with everything happening so fast at once I doubt there was time" Riordan looked Jenra. "The Calling, simply put is the end of a Warden's life…you know the whispers you hear when you sense the darkspawn?"

Jenra nodded. "Yes, they're the song of the Old Gods, correct?"

"Yes, you might have noticed that the song comes and goes at times but that is because you and Alistair are recent recruits" Riordan said. "As you get older, you start hearing the song more frequently…until it becomes so loud that you cannot think about anything else, a madness you cannot escape"

"What happens to a warden then?" Jenra asked unnerved.

"When this happens, a Grey Warden must travel to Orzammar where they will have their last feast, a party to celebrate their duty as wardens" he said. "Then the warden travels to the Deep Roads to slaughter as many Darkspawn as they can until they are overwhelmed and killed"

"Duncan…he told me it was getting close to his Calling" Alistair said sadly. "He had two-three more years at best"

Riordan nodded. "That is about right…it is the same with me since Duncan and I went through the Joining at the same time" he said. "But enough about that, your Callings won't happen for years…I called you here to discuss the end of the Blight"

 _ **The endgame is finally here….Next Time! As Always Review and Comment!**_


	83. Chapter 83: Beginning of the End

**Chapter 83: Beginning of the End**

 _ **Arl Eamon's Estate-Anora's Room**_

It was nighttime in Denerim, tomorrow was going to be the moment of fate…a long awaited showdown with Loghain…her own father. A lot was riding on the Landsmeet and despite all the pieces in place…Anora couldn't help but feel unease. Anora went to her window and opened it to get some air.

"Please get some rest, my lady…you have long day tomorrow" Erlina said.

'As much as I love to, there is too much on my mind"

"Are you worried about your father?"

"No, my father is finished…there is simply too much evidence of his crimes for the nobles to ignore" Anora said. "However, there are some factors that I am not sure of" Anora was worried about the people she allied herself with...Arl Eamon was a staunch supporter of the Theirin bloodline mostly due to his sister being the wife of King Maric. But she was pretty sure that she had gotten through to Eamon on why Alistair would be a poor choice for the throne, because even he had to admit the even with Alistair's blood he was not his father or even his older half-brother. However the same couldn't be said about the Grey Warden, Jenra Cousland, if he was anything like his father Bryce that would be trouble.

"Have I ever told you the story of my father and King Maric?"

"No, my lady"

"My father didn't believe King Maric could rule Ferelden once, he believed he was naïve and soft" Anora said. "It wasn't until they fought together and saved each other's lives during the rebellion that my father began to see the strength in Maric"

"They became like brothers…a relationship I see with Ser Cousland and Alistair" Anora said. "However, Ser Cousland is blind to what I see or even what Alistair sees…Alistair is no king, he doesn't even want to be king"

"As admirable as it is that Ser Cousland will stand by his friend, he must see that putting Alistair on the throne can only end in disaster"

"What will you do then, my lady?" Erlina asked. "I've seen the camaraderie of Ser Cousland's party; it will not be an easy thing to convince him"

"Not if I give him what he desires and more…"

* * *

 _ **Riordan's Room**_

"You have done well to bring us this far, lads" Riordan said. "With the final battle close at hand, I will share with you the greatest secret of our order" Riordan went to his bag and took out scrolls depicting the Blight and its history. "The army that you have gathered is here so that we are not overrun by the hordes" he said. "Our target when the final battle begins will be the Archdemon itself"

"I've always heard that Grey Wardens are the only ones that can slay an Archdemon…why is that?" Jenra asked.

"When an Archdemon is slain by a non-warden the soul of the Old God will just move to another darkspawn creating a new Archdemon" he explained. "They can kill a hundred of the Old God's vessels and it would not matter as long as one darkspawn is alive"

"The Taint links all blighted creatures even us…so we use that link against the Archdemon" Riordan said. "When we kill an Archdemon, the Old God's soul will have no choice but to enter the Warden"

"Darkspawn or any blighted creatures are soulless, essentially making them empty vessels which is why the Old God's soul can jump from vessel to vessel when slain" he said. "But we are different, we are blighted and yet we still have our souls when the old god enters one of us there is a struggle because two souls cannot inhabit the same body"

"This struggle…will destroy both souls" Riordan said. "The Warden will die…he won't even be able to meet the Maker for only those with souls can walk with Him" The room was silent…Jenra and Alistair could not speak, how could they? When the final battle starts one of them would die all for the sake of the people of Thedas. Riordan sighed. "The Warden reinforcements will not come; Loghain's foolishness has made sure of that. One of us must make the sacrifice for the cause"

Jenra and Alistair looked at each other…this was not an easy choice to make. Jenra sighed shakily as he swallowed a lump in his throat "I-I'll do it…"

Alistair looked at Jenra. "Jenra, no!"

"Someone has to be here to help Ferelden recover, and someone has to be here to report to the other Wardens" Jenra said. "Listen Alistair, I've been avoiding this since the beginning…we've searched all of Ferelden and back with no sign of my brother, Fergus"

"I have to face the reality…that I am the last of the Couslands, the restoration of my family's land and titles won't change that" he said. "If the Cousland name is going to perish, then I want it to perish saving Ferelden and her people"

"A nice sentiment, lad but don't be so quick to throw away your life" Riordan said. "You have already done a lot for Ferelden, despite Loghain's machinations, I see greatness in you lad your tale has yet to be written"

"I shall make the sacrifice" he said. "Oy, don't make those faces lads…my time has come, if this don't take me then the Calling will" Riordan gave the two young wardens a reassuring smirk. "Besides, some needs to be here to rebuild the Ferelden chapter when all of this is done"

"Now, I'm sure I have wasted enough your time…after all the Landsmeet still awaits you" Jenra and Alistair walked out of Riordan's room. The walk was silent….the two of them couldn't find a thing to say. No matter what happens, sacrifices were going to happen. At the end of the hall, Erlina met with the two wardens.

"Ser Cousland" she said with a bow. "My lady wishes to see you in her quarters"

Alistair crossed his arms. "Any reason why?"

"She wishes to discuss strategy for the Landsmeet tomorrow" Erlina then walked away, leaving the two wardens. Jenra walked behind her.

"You're not really going to go, are you?" Alistair asked. "What if she tries something?"

"Hmm, maybe but if she has something that can help us tomorrow I'll take the risk" Jenra headed for Anora's room walking past Morrigan.

"Where is Jenra heading off to?" she asked.

"To Anora's room, apparently she wishes to talk to him about the Landsmeet" Alistair said.

"This late? If she had something to say she would have said by now" Morrigan said. "What is that wench up to?"

* * *

 _ **Anora's Room**_

Alistair and Morrigan followed Jenra quietly as he headed into Anora's room. She was wearing a fine gown, which confused Jenra as well as Morrigan and Alistair…one doesn't wear something so fancy for just a meeting. She turned around and smiled at Jenra, it was smile that made Morrigan blood boil.

"Hello again, Warden. It is good that you came to speak with me" Anora said. "I realized that my…action at Howe's estate may not have painted me in the best light…for that I apologize and hope we can start again"

Jenra blinked. "Uh, what's past is past….milady" he said. "I don't like to hold grudges" Anora went to her table and poured wine in two glasses. She offered one to Jenra. "Uh…thank you?"

"First let me say that I knew your family…Eleanor in particular was dear to me" she said. "What Howe did…was unforgivable, how fitting he died at your hands"

"Anora, what is this about? Your lady said you wanted to discuss the Landsmeet"

"Ah, to the point I see…your voice will be a strong one in days to come" Anora said. "My father must be stopped, but once that is done Ferelden will need rulers…"

"Wait…rulers? As in plural?" Alistair asked quietly. "Just what is she planning?"

"Tell me what do you think of Alistair's potential to rule, never mind his willingness?"

"I think he would be a fine ruler, he's a capable leader when he actually believes in himself...many times he has saved our lives" Jenra said. "And he would die for his fellow man if it came down to it"

"Alistair seems like a kind, well-meaning man, and biddable enough. These are admirable qualities, if not kingly ones" she said. "He also seems to be a fine Grey Warden, which is exactly why he should remain one, and serve his kingdom by defeating the darkspawn"

"You seem to know a lot about him" Cailan knew about Alistair this whole time but kept his distance as not to disrupt his life…though Anora also believed he kept an eye on his half brother as Cailan saw him as a threat a little. It was Arl Eamon that kept out of the courts by Maric's request. Although there were many who would follow Alistair out of respect for the Theirin blood that ran through his veins…others would use this to grab power, something the other nobles would accuse Eamon of doing.

"Alistair is close to Eamon, he would no doubt turn to him for help" Anora said. "The nobles would see that as favoritism…and the neutrality of the king keeps Ferelden from returning to the old days of constant warring with each other"

"Alistair's weakness would destroy everything Maric built" she said. "And then there's you…Alistair leans on you…perhaps too much so, I believe you have even more influence on him than Eamon does" Jenra was taken aback by this, he knew he gave Alistair encouragement every now and then but he didn't believe he influenced Alistair.

"You…give me too much credit…"

"No? You're a Grey Warden, and despite the fact that my father will paint himself as the only one who can protect the country from the Blight it is not so" Anora said. "Secondly, you saved Arl Eamon from a plot that no doubt had its origins in Howe's sick little mind…people will not forget that"

"You are competent and powerful and in the right place at the right time…Ferelden needs this" Anora said. "It needs…us" Jenra, Morrigan, and Alistair eyes all went wide….she wasn't proposing what they thought she was proposing. "Marry me"

"Wha…what are you saying exactly?" Jenra asked.

"What I'm saying…is that the Theirin bloodline is at an end" Anora said. "Ferelden needs a new course with a new bloodline to rule it; I believe it should be by us"

"You can't be serious…you are Cailan's queen, and besides my heart belongs to someone else" Morrigan blushed a little hearing this.

Anora chuckled a little. "This is not out of love dear boy, I am simply proposing an alliance" she said. "When the time comes, you support my bid in the Landsmeet to remain on the throne and then offer my hand in marriage"

"People will say things…there would be rumors"

"You will be seen as my father's enemy but with my hand they wouldn't dare touch you" Anora said. "And to the others, I will simply say it was a romance born out of a rescue…I know for a fact commoners love that kind of story"

"You will be seen as a champion supporting the interests of Ferelden as opposed to solely those of the Grey Warden" she said. "Not only that by joining your voice to mine, I can restore Highever and your family titles…as well as making the Howes pay for their transgressions against your family"

"You…you don't think Jenra would really agree to this…would he?" Alistair asked. "Anora is just using him to solidify her hold on the throne"

"Jenra is no fool, he know what Anora is playing at…" Morrigan said. "But the chance to become King of Ferelden, including the restoration of his home and more…not many are strong enough to resist a temptation that strong"

"What say you, Ser Cousland?" Anora asked with her hand offered. "Do we have an alliance?"

 _ **A Hail Mary out of nowhere! Jenra is given an offer of a lifetime, but will he take it? The Landsmeet begins Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	84. Chapter 84 The Decision pt 1

**Chapter 84: The Decision pt 1**

 _ **Teyrn Cousland's Study-Years ago**_

 _Jenra and Fergus ran into their father's study, they wanted to confirm something from their father. Bryce was reading to book when he saw two out of breath boys running into his study. "Boys?"_

" _Father, is it true?" Fergus asked._

 _Bryce tilted his head. "Is what true?"_

" _Is it true you almost became king of Ferelden?" Jenra asked. Bryce sighed…he knew one of these days that moment would be brought up. When Maric disappeared at sea, the nobility was in chaos on who was to be next holder of the throne. Cailan was the logical choice due to being Maric's heir but many of the nobles believed he was too young and green to be king. So they picked Bryce by almost unanimous decision due to his exploits during the Rebellion. Without a second thought much to the surprise of the court, Bryce refused the crown and voted for Cailan to become king._

" _But why father? Obviously no one would have a problem with you taking the throne" Fergus said._

" _The nobles didn't have a problem since I knew some of them for years but the commoners would be different matter" Bryce said. "If the commoners and their lord are not of one mind, then chaos happens"_

" _And I did not fight in the rebellions to cause a potential civil war"_

" _I suppose that makes sense…but still I believe you would have been a great king"_

 _Bryce chuckled as he rubbed Jenra's head. "Thank you for your belief in me, pup, I'm not too sure of that" he said. "My sons, you will learn as you get older that the easiest path is not always the best..."_

" _I rejected the throne and Ferelden got a good man to rule in my stead…I don't regret that choice for a second"_

* * *

 _ **Arl Eamon's Estate-Anora's Room**_

The words of his father still ringed in head even after many years. Queen Anora was offering him everything, the throne, the restoration of Highever and his family's titles and even making the Howes pay. It was the easiest path for him but was it right path? What Jenra decided not only would affect himself but Ferelden also. "What say you, Ser Cousland?" Anora asked with her hand offered. "Do we have an alliance?"

"Thank you for the offer, my lady but I will have to say no…"Anora was taken aback, who would be so foolish to as to reject a once in the lifetime offer like this. If it was any other person, they would have taken this in a heartbeat…after all everyone had a price.

"Do you understand what you are rejecting, Ser Cousland?" Erlina asked.

"I am and I am not fooled for an instant" Jenra said. "I would be a puppet king pulled by the Queen and the moment I stop being a good puppet is the moment I lose everything again"

"My support for the Landsmeet will not change"

Anora gave the young lord a withering glare. "I hope you realize that making me your enemy is not a wise decision"

Jenra just smiled. "I've had many enemies since becoming a Grey Warden, what is one more?" he said. "Besides, you and I both know that the decision is ultimately up to the nobles…if you believe your case has merit then prove it, just like I will prove my case"

"Now if you excuse me…I will not disturb you any further" he said. "Good night, milady" Jenra walked away from a speechless Anora…she was wrong; Jenra was nothing like his father Bryce. He was much more dangerous…as he exited the room to find Alistair and Morrigan waiting. "Er…how long were you two out here?"

"Long enough…for a minute there we were worried about you" Alistair said. "Walking away from that couldn't have been easy…"

"It wasn't, too be honest I almost took the offer…but I am a Cousland, we do what we must not what is easy"

"Impressive, but you must know that our dear queen will try everything in her power to thwart you"

"I know and I'll be ready…too much will be riding on tomorrow"

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

The time of reckoning was here, the last of all the allies they have gained had arrived in the city. Eamon went to the royal palace to call for the Landsmeet to convene…he was in a full brown and gold armor with a large ax strapped to his back, it was an attire he hasn't worn since fighting in the Rebellions. He was expecting bloodshed considering Loghian's madness; Anora went with him, giving Jenra a hateful gaze before leaving. No doubt she was going to try to pull whatever noble to her side. Jenra and the party headed for the palace after making sure they were prepared for anything the Landsmeet threw at them. The royal palace is the ancestral residence of the royal Theirin family, and the seat of power in Ferelden. It is also where the Landsmeet is traditionally held. Ferelden's throne is within the Palace's Landsmeet chamber. It wasn't as grand as the palace in Val Royeaux but it was practical like the people it served. When the party arrived, Ser Cauthrien and six of Loghain's guard met them at the entrance…a desperate ploy to keep his power.

"Warden, I am not surprised it has come to this" she said. "And Alistair, if you were even remotely worthy of being called Marric's son, you would already be in the Landsmeet, not wouldn't you?"

"You have torn Ferelden apart to oppose the very man who ensured you were born into freedom" Cauthrien said. "But do not think you will get past me to desecrate the Landsmeet itself"

Morrigan scoffed. "Ever the puppet it seems…we should just kill them and be done with it"

"You can try, witch, in fact I welcome it…it will just make things faster" she said. "The nobles of Ferelden will confirm my lord as regent and we can finally put this to rest"

"You would support a king slayer?" Jenra asked.

Cauthrien frowned. "Cailan was a fool! He grew up a spoiled child in his ancestors' palace; he never knew what it was to be hunted, to stave" she said. "Maybe the Grey Wardens killed him, or maybe my lord let him die of his own foolishment. Either way, it may have saved Ferelden"

"Saved? Because of your lord Ferelden is on the cusp of a civil war meanwhile the Blight is ravaging the lands" Alistair said. "And for what? His own paranoia…he even sold his own people into slavery to support his imaginary war with Orlais"

"What was he supposed to do? You and Eamon, you were harassing him at every side, forcing him to empty the treasury to fight you" Cauthrien said. "He never wanted a civil war….after Cailan died, everyone was supposed to rally, come together to fight the darkspawn without crying to Orlais for aid"

"He never anticipated Maric's bastard would challenge the throne and force this war"

"You're just making excuses, Cauthrien…your lord was letting Arl Howe torture his own subjects" Leliana said. "The people are frightened that they will be the next to disappear and sent to the gallows" Cauthrien's hands shook as her face twisted into a painful grimace…she could defend Loghain all she wants but she could not ignore the reign of terror her lord has created.

"Fine! You are right! What would you have me say?" she asked. Cauthrien sighed shakily; this was not an easy thing for her to admit. "Loghain is a great man, but his hatred of Orlais has driven him to madness" Cauthrien said. "He has done terrible things, I know it but I owe him everything. I cannot betray him, do not ask me to!"

"Then let us stop him, you know it is the only way" Jenra said.

Cauthrien sighed bitterly. "I never thought duty would taste so bitter" She then signaled her men to get out of the way as she moved to the side allowing the party through. "Stop him, Warden…stop him from betraying everything he once loved" She took a knee and looked away, as if she was begging but was too prideful to admit it. "Please…show mercy. Without Loghain, there would be no Ferelden to defend"

"I am afraid that's up to Loghain…but we'll see…" Cauthrien simply nodded, it was only thing Jenra could promise to her. The party walked into the chambers, every lord and lady from across the kingdom was here while Arl Eamon was on the pedestal trying to rally the noble against Loghain.

"My lords and ladies of the Landsmeet, Teyrn Loghain would have us give up our freedoms, our traditions, out of fear!" Eamon said. "He has placed us on this path, yet we should place our destiny in his hands? Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation to save it?" The nobles gave a huge applause which abruptly stopped when Loghain clapped tauntingly.

"A fine performance, Eamon, but no one here is taken in by it" he said. "You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and every soul here knows it. The better question is who will pull the strings?" There was commotion in the back as the nobles moved out of the way of the party. "Ah! And here we have the puppeteer"

"Tell us, Warden…how will the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops, or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince?" Loghain's guards surrounded the party. "What did they offer you? How much is the price of Fereldan honor now?" Alistair came forward as Jenra took the back, much to the confusion of the regent.

"The warden reinforcements from Orlais will not be coming, one of our own told us that much" Alistair said. "Thanks to Loghain, we are on our own against the Blight he would rather us fight an invisible enemy than fight the true threat"

"There are enough refugees in my bannorn now to make that abundantly clear"

"The south is fallen, Loghain! Will you let darkspawn take the whole country for fear of Orlais?"

"The Blight is indeed real, Wulff but we don't need Grey Wardens to fight it" Loghain said. "They claim that they alone can end the Blight, yet they failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar, and they ask to bring with them four legions of chevaliers"

"And once we open our borders to the Chevaliers, can we really expect them to simply return from whence they came?"

"You allowed Rendon Howe to imprison and torture innocents" Jenra said.

"The warden speaks truly! My son was taken under cover of night….the things done to him, some of them are beyond any healer's skill" The other nobles made a commotion at the news.

"How was responsible for himself, he will answer to the Maker for any wrongs committed in this life, as must we all" Loghain said. "But you know that as you were the one who murdered him"

"Whatever Howe may have done, he should have been brought before the seneschal…there is no justice in butchering a man in his home"

"No? Then why did you send a blood mage to poison Arl Eamon?"

Loghain scoffed. "I assure you, Warden, if I were going to send some, it would be my onw soldiers" he said. "I would not trust to the discretion of an apostate"

"Indeed? My brother tells a very different tale, he says you snatched a blood mage from the Chantry's justice. Coincidence?" The Grand Cleric of Denerim looked at Loghain and frowned.

"Do not think the Chantry will overlook this, Teyrn Loghain. Interference in a Templar's sacred duties is an offence against the Maker"

"Whatever I have done, I will answer for later. At the moment, however, I wish to know what this Warden had done with my daughter" Loghain said pointing at Jenra.

"What have I done? I've protected her from you"

Loghain frowned. "You took my daughter…our queen by force, killing her guards in the process. What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?" The nobles all gasped as they saw Anora walk in the chamber behind Loghain, he looked back and gave a look of slight surprise.

"I believe I can speak for myself"

 _ **Father vs Daughter! The Landsmeet Continues! Next Time! As Always Review and Comment!**_


	85. Chapter 85: The Decision pt2

**Chapter 85: The Decision pt 2**

 _ **Royal Palace-Landsmeet Chamber**_

"At the moment, however, I wish to know what this Warden had done with my daughter" Loghain said pointing at Jenra.

"What have I done? I've protected her from you"

Loghain frowned. "You took my daughter…our queen by force, killing her guards in the process. What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?" The nobles all gasped as they saw Anora walk in the chamber behind Loghain, he looked back and gave a look of slight surprise.

"I believe I can speak for myself" she said. "Lords and ladies of Ferelden, hear me. My father is no longer the man you know….this man is not the hero of River Dane" Loghain's expression was stone-faced but it had to hurt to see his own daughter against him. Jenra would feel sorry for him, but his crimes against his countrymen were too great for sympathy. Anora looked at her father stoically but her voice carried the sting of disappointment that did not go unnoticed by the rest of the nobles. How much of it was genuine and how much of it an act to sway the nobles to her side, Jenra did not know. "This man turned his troops aside and refused to protect your king as he fought bravely against the darkspawn"

"This man seized Cailan's throne before his body was cold and locked me away so I could not reveal his treachery" she said. "I would have been killed, if not for this Grey Warden" Jenra was surprised that she would give him credit despite the fact she saw him a threat to keep the throne. Then again, nobles responded well to that kind of grace, Jenra decided to play along for now…Loghain was the obstacle that needed to be removed right now.

"The queen speaks the truth"

Loghain gave a heavy sigh. "So the Warden's influence has poisoned even your mind, Anora?" he asked. "I wanted to protect you from this"

He turns to the nobles. "My lords and ladies, our land has been threatened before. It's been invaded, lost and won times beyond counting" The nobles listened closely to his words, regardless of his crimes Loghain sure knew how to move the masses…an important trait in a military general. "We Fereldans have proven that we will never truly be conquered so long as we are united. We must not let ourselves be divided now, stand with me and we shall defeat the Blight itself"

"The Warden! I'm with the Warden!" one of the nobles said.

South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens"

"Waking Sea stands with the Grey Warden!"

"Dragon's Peak supports the Warden!"

"The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens…Maker help us"

"I stand by Loghain! We've no hope of victory otherwise"

"I stand with the Warden! The Blight is coming; we need the Grey Wardens!" Loghain took a step back in disbelief…his words no longer reached the nobles like it did before. He glared hatefully at Jenra and Alistair; these two upstarts have ruined everything. Alistair stepped forward.

"The Landsmeet is against you, Loghain. If you wish to save what's left of your reputation, you'll step down gracefully"

"TRAITORS! Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?!" Loghain turned to Eamon. "You fought with us once, Eamon. You cared about this land once, before you got too old and fat and content to even see what you risk"

"None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you have spelled blood for this land the way I have!" Loghain said angrily. "How dare you judge me!"

"You continue to live in the past while our present and futures are threatened" Alistair said. "You are not fit to rule Ferelden"

"I will not be lectured by a bastard who doesn't even know the greatness of his blood!" Loghain said. "If you wish for the throne boy, then try and take it…if you are man enough" The nobles all gasped, Loghain was calling on something that has not been seen in the chamber since the Storm Age.

"Loghain…do you even know what you are asking?!" one of the nobles asked.

"Yes, a duel…" Loghain said. "Let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel"

"It shall be fought according to traditions: a test of arms in single combat until one party yields…and we who are assembled will abide by the outcome" Loghain gave a slight grin, he was no slouch with a blade…he had proven that in the Rebellions and even in his old age he was still a threat with his sword. He was counting on this…while the party had faced many enemies on their journey; Loghain had a lifetime of experience swimming in the blood of his enemies.

"Will you face me yourself, boy or have you a champion?"

"I will face you myself…"

Jenra looked Alistair. "You sure about this, Alistair…anyone of us will be happy to fight as your champion"

"Some more than others…" Morrigan said crossing her arms.

"I'll do it…for far too long I've relied on others to guide me" Alistair said. "Anora was right about one thing, I do lean on you too much…if I'm to be king, I have to show my strength" Jenra could only smile, Anora was wrong…Alistair was not weak. He and the rest of the party nodded as they backed away, the rest of the nobles opened the floor as Alistair and Loghain faced each other. The two men glared at each other as they circled the floor waiting for the perfect time to strike. Loghain had the experience truly, every opening Alistair saw Loghain could reasonably block and counter.

But Alistair had youth on his side, he was faster and could react just as fast…also due to being a Grey Warden he was stronger and more durable. His Templar abilities were useless here since he was not facing a mage…luckily he had been learning other tricks on his journey. Loghain took out his sword and had the first swing…Alistair just barely took out his shield to block. Alistair had miscalculated Loghain still had his speed despite his advanced age. The regent struck with relentless fury as Alistair tried to just barely guard against his blows. The noble looked to each other….they were starting to have doubt about throwing in their lot with the wardens. Some even started to cheer for Loghain, for if he won this duel…everyone who sided with the wardens would be branded as traitors and executed whole sale by Loghain.

"Are you going to continue to be on the defense?" Loghain asked. "Orlais wasn't pushed back because of passiveness…when they smell weakness they pounce and go for the kill"

"Your father knew this well, he took the fight to emperor and ran them off "he said. "You may share his blood, but you have none of his greatness…a weakling like you would only bring about Ferelden's downfall!" Alistair braced himself and pushed back against Loghain's attack, it was his turn to attack. He stepped to Loghain's right and bashed him with his shield, the regent buckled before recovering. Eamon once told him that Loghain once suffering an injury in his leg from the Battle of River Dane…it never fully healed even after all these years. Loghain knew this and would try to stop Alistair from exploiting it. The regent took wide swings just barely missing Alistair's head and then spun around to slam the hilt of his sword deep into Alistair's gut. The blow took the air out of Alistair and had him on one knee…in one smooth movement Loghain gripped his sword and swung down.

"Alistair!" Alistair snapped to attention rolled away to the side before the hit, he sweeps Loghain's right leg with a hard kick making him fall back and guard himself. Loghain smirked a little, he was impressed…only Maric stood against him for this long.

"Impressive…for a bastard" he said. "But not enough!" Loghain came in with a shield charge, Alistair block to hold him back but then the regent struck forward with a straight stab. Alistair disengaged but not before Loghain's blade grazed his side…he winced in pain as he held his bloodied side. Loghain was not done as he pursued his injured foe with wild strikes from his blade and then a bash of his shield. Grey Wardens healed very fast but Loghain was not giving Alistair any time to recover and was opening his wound more. Alistair pushed him away but then fell to his knee…despite his advantages as a Grey Warden, it meant nothing to Loghain. He was exhausted and Loghain was not done with yet…Alistair needed to end this quickly. Alistair looked at the floor…a small pool of blood; his blood was on the floor.

"I didn't realize I loss that much blood…" Alistair said with a tired chuckle. "Heh, if I wasn't a Grey Warden I would have passed out by now" Loghain without warning charge him, he was planning to end this as well. The regent did a lunging strike at Alistair, he rolled away but not before taking a handful of his blood into his hand.

"Too slow!" It was now or never, Alistair threw his blood into Loghain's eyes blinding him. As Loghain fell back to wipe the blood from his face, Alistair charged full speed and slammed into the regent hard. Loghain fell to the ground and rolled; as he got back his vision…he saw Alistair was on top of him with his blade at his throat. Both men were panting heavily, they both exhausted. "I…I underestimated you, Alistair. I thought you were like your brother, a child wanting to play at war"

"I am a lot of things…but I am not Maric or Cailan, I am my own man"

"So I see…I yield" Loghain said. "Do as you wish…" Alistair gripped his blade, the man responsible for all the men and women killed at Ostagar, abandoning his own king, plunging Ferelden into chaos while the Blight ravaged the land. His crimes were great but…there was one thing he could not forgive, Duncan's death…his mentor deserved better than what happened at Ostagar. Jenra looked at him, and nodded…he understood that there were somethings a person could not forgive. Alistair held his blade to Loghain's heart and the regent just closed his eyes…there was a terrible silence among the nobles even Anora looked horrified at what Alistair was going to do.

"You'll die for what you've done…" Before he could strike the finishing blow, someone spoke out. The nobles moved out the way to reveal Riordan walking towards them.

"Wait! There is another option!" Alistair narrowed his eyes. "The teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use, let him go through the Joining" Everyone in the chamber gave a gasp of shock.

"You want to make him a Warden? Why?" Jenra asked.

"There are three of us in Ferelden…and reinforcements are not coming to help us when the final battle begins" Riordan said. "And there are…compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the archdemon" Anora walked forward, she wasn't a queen trying to keep power at this time…she was a scared daughter worried about the fate of her father.

"The Joining itself is often fatal, is it not? If he survives, you gain a general. If not, you have your revenge" Anora said. "Doesn't that satisfy you?"

"Absolutely not!" Alistair said angrily. He looked at Riodan. "Riordan, this man abandoned out brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals….he tortured you! And we're simply going to forget that?!"

"Alistair, I know how you feel but this is larger than our personal feelings" Riordan said. "Duncan would say the same thing in my place"

"Then you don't know Duncan as well as you believe…" Alistair said. "Loghain dies today!"

 _ **Blood must be paid with Blood! The Landsmeet Concludes! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	86. Chapter 86: The Decision-Aftermath

**Chapter 86: The Decision-Aftermath**

 _The occupation left empty castles in its wake. Whole families were butchered in the initial invasion, and all those who couldn't or wouldn't bend knee to the Emperor's puppet king were declared traitors and hunted. Many bloodlines ended on Chevaliers' blades at dusty crossroads, in forest clearings, or in freeholds._

 _And then there were the turncoats._

 _To curry favor with their new masters, some nobles took up arms against their brothers. They betrayed and murdered the Rebel Queen, an act that created even more vacant titles and lands, once King Maric exacted justice._

 _That Ferelden did not fall apart after the Orlesians left is a testament to the strength of King Maric. The old families still held grudges against those who had sided with the emperor, and those new families that had been granted titles were viewed as interlopers. The Landsmeets that followed Maric's coronation were tense, to say the least.—From Ferelden: Folklore and History, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar_

 _ **Royal Place-Landsmeet Chamber**_

"I…I underestimated you, Alistair. I thought you were like your brother, a child wanting to play at war"

"I am a lot of things…but I am not Maric or Cailan, I am my own man"

"So I see…I yield" Loghain said. "Do as you wish…" Alistair gripped his blade, the man responsible for all the men and women killed at Ostagar, abandoning his own king, plunging Ferelden into chaos while the Blight ravaged the land was at his mercy. His crimes were great but…there was one thing he could not forgive, Duncan's death…his mentor deserved better than what happened at Ostagar. Jenra looked at him, and nodded…he understood that there were somethings a person could not forgive. Alistair held his blade to Loghain's heart and the regent just closed his eyes…there was a terrible silence among the nobles even Anora looked horrified at what Alistair was going to do.

"You'll die for what you've done…" Before he could strike the finishing blow, someone spoke out. The nobles moved out the way to reveal Riordan walking towards them.

"Wait! There is another option!" Alistair narrowed his eyes. "The teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use, let him go through the Joining" Everyone in the chamber gave a gasp of shock.

"You want to make him a Warden? Why?" Jenra asked.

"There are three of us in Ferelden…and reinforcements are not coming to help us when the final battle begins" Riordan said. "And there are…compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the archdemon" Anora walked forward, she wasn't a queen trying to keep power at this time…she was a scared daughter worried about the fate of her father.

"The Joining itself is often fatal, is it not? If he survives, you gain a general. If not, you have your revenge" Anora said. "Doesn't that satisfy you?"

"Absolutely not!" Alistair said angrily. He looked at Riodan. "Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals….he tortured you! And we're simply going to forget that?!"

"Alistair, I know how you feel but this is larger than our personal feelings" Riordan said. "Duncan would say the same thing in my place"

"Then you don't know Duncan as well as you think…" Alistair said. "Loghain dies today!"

"You can't do this! My father may have been wrong, but he is still a hero to the people" Anora said.

"Hmm, 'hero to the people'…I doubt the dead of Ostagar feels the same" Morrigan said crossing her arms.

"Or the elves he tried to sell into slavery" Leliana said. Loghain just sighed, for first time in a while he didn't look like the strong general or the crazed power-hungry tyrant…he just looked like a man tired of it all. Perhaps he finally saw what his actions did to his beloved homeland, it has often been said the moments from death brought the most clarity. He had gone too far and became the very thing he hated, but if his actions caused this then perhaps his death could fix it.

"Anora, hush…it's over" Logain said. Anora was shocked by the gentleness of his voice…she hasn't heard that tone since she was a little girl. Her eyes welled with tears; her father was accepting his death.

"Stop treating me like a child…this is serious" she said. "There has to be a better option than dying"

Loghain simply smiled. "Daughters never grow up, Anora. They remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever"

Anora lowered her head. "Father…" She began to sob into her hands as Loghain faced Alistair. The young warden's face was dark with anger; it very much reminded Loghain of himself in his youth. He did that much to his shame.

"Just make it quick, Alistair" Loghain said. "I can face the Maker, knowing that Ferelden is in your hands" Alistair face soften a bit, he then looked at Anora…he would never forgive Loghain for what he's done but he could at least give him a somewhat dignified death in front of his daughter. Alistair was many things but he was not a sadist.

"Very well…" Anora looked up from her hands and saw as Alistair raised his sword. Loghain closed his eyes…Alistair in one quick motion beheaded him. Her father's blood splashed on to her elegant dress as she saw Loghain body fall to the floor and his head rolling at her feet. The queen's legs buckled as she ran towards her father's lifeless body. Her agonized wails echoed the chamber as the nobles surrounded the court…as somber as this was, business had to continue. Alistair went back to the party, he was covered in Loghain's blood and looked weak as his hands shook…Jenra placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Alistair had gotten his revenge for Duncan but unlike Jenra he didn't feel at peace.

"Are you alright?" Jenra asked concerned.

"I…will be, one of these days…" Eamon came to the floor; he looked Anora weeping at her father's body and could only shake his head in pity. Despite wanting to stop Loghain, he didn't want it to come to this.

"So it is decided…Alistair will take his father's throne" Eamon said. "All who oppose?" The nobles were quiet, they were smart to be…not only Alistair defeated the Hero of River Dane in a duel but he had also executed him. Speaking out now would be costly, even if some had doubts about Alistair's ability to rule. They all looked at Anora; she was desponded and broken… "Anora, the Landsmeet has decided against you…you must now swear fealty to our king, and relinquish all claim to the throne for yourself and your heirs" Anora looked at Alistair, she gave the fledgling king the most hateful of glares.

"If you think I will swear that oath, Eamon, you know nothing of me"

Eamon shook his head; Anora was not in her right mind. "We cannot leave Ferelden in a state of civil war…we must have unity." He said. "If she will not swear fealty to you, Alistair and renounce her claim to the throne, she is a threat to us all"

Alistair nodded. "Understood"

Anora narrowed her eyes. "So am I to join my father, too?"

"I'm sorry you lost your father, but I did what needed to be done…"

"You did it for vengeance…do not cover it up as duty" She said with venom.

"The Blight is coming and we cannot have division…Anora Mac Tir, you are sentenced to the tower until the Blight is dealt with" The guards came and took her away to the tower, it was strange seeing the former queen been carried away by the castle guards.

"Your Highness, would you address the Landsmeet?"

"I never knew him, but from all I've heard of my father, what defined him was his commitment to protecting this land" Alistair said. "When the Blight is over, I'll come back and take up my duties as king. Until then, Arl Eamon will be my regent"

Eamon bowed. "Then I can do Maric's memory no less honor than you do. I accept and by the Maker bless your efforts against the darkspawn"

"The darkspawn will be ruthless and relentless, but we will not break" Alistair said. "Gather your armies, because tomorrow will be a long day"

* * *

 _ **Arl Eamon's Estate**_

The party left the palace without Alistair who was talking to the nobles and his new generals about the final battle tomorrow. The party talked among themselves, it was probably the last time they would be able to talk like this. The opened and Alistair came through, tired from today's events. "Our fledgling king appears, would you like the bowing now or later?" Zevran asked teasingly.

"I'm not king yet…well not officially, we're not doing the coronation until the archdemon is defeated" Alistair sat down on the chair tiredly and sighed. Wynne came over placed a hand on his shoulder…it was nice, at least to his comrades Alistair could just be Alistair.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"It still feels unreal…me as king, huh it will either be the best thing ever or a disaster waiting to happen"

"Not to worry, Alistair…I mean its only the future of an entire nation we're talking about here" Morrigan said. "'Tis no pressure"

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Thank you for those wonderful words, Morrigan…its not like I was already nervous to begin with" he said dryly. Alistair then looked at Jenra. "And I have you to thank for this, Cousland…with your encouragements and your believing in me"

Jenra gave a mock bow. "Happy to be of service, your Majesty"

"Ugh, can we not? Well…since there's no turning back now, I expect that you'll be there to help me, right?"

"Of course I will…"

"Thanks, Arl Eamon has left for Redcliffe. He says the army has gathered there and is almost ready to march" Alistair said. "Well, everyone get your rest…we'll need for tomorrow" The party disbanded and headed for their rooms…Jenra and Morrigan walked down the halls silently. Jenra wanted to say something to her…but word would not come out, this could be the last time he saw her and he want to confirm something once and for all. Instead Morrigan spoke up first.

"I know about your plans with the Archdemon, when you encounter it"

"Eavesdropping? Not like you, Morrigan…"

The witch shook her head. "I do not need eavesdrop, Flemeth was many things but a bad teacher was not one of them" she said. "Knowing you, you've probably decided to sacrifice yourself, right?"

"I did…before Riordan intervened" Jenra said. "What are you on about?"

"I have a plan, you see…a way out. The loop in your hole" Morrigan said. "The sacrifice of a Grey Warden, this does not have to be" Jenra looked at Morrigan, waiting for her to explain herself. "I found this passage…in Flemeth's grimoire, a ritual performed on the eve of battle…in the dark of night"

"You're being vague, Morrigan…even more than usual"

"I speak of old magic, a ritual from a time long before the Circles were ever created…some would call it blood mage but I think that means little to one like you" Morrigan said as she gazed at his hand. Jenra raised a brow. "Look all I ask is that you listen to what I have to offer, nothing more" Morrigan then stopped and then frowned as she blushed greatly…she then took a deep breath as she continued.

"What I propose is this: lay with me. Here, tonight and from our joining, a child will be conceived" Jenra's jaw dropped in shock, a reaction Morrigan predicted…this was out of the blue after all. "The child will bear the taint, and when the archdemon is slain, it essence will seek the child like beacon"

"How? I thought two souls couldn't inhabit the same body"

"At this early stage, the child can absorb that essence and not perish. The archdemon is still destroyed, with no Warden dying in the process" she explained. "The child will become something different…it would be born with the soul of an Old God" Morrigan then became silent, Jenra tilted his head…she had so much to say and yet she became silent without warning.

"Morrigan?"

"After this is done, you allow me to walk away…and you do not follow. Ever. The child will be mine to raise as I wish"

 _ **The Final Battle is here! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	87. Chapter 87: The Battle of Denerim pt1

**Chapter 87: The Battle of Denerim pt1**

 _No matter their power, their triumphs, the mage-lords of Tevinter were men_

 _And doomed to die._

 _Then a voice whispered within their hearts, Shall you surrender your power to time like the beasts of the fields? You are the Lords of the earth! Go forth to claim the empty throne Of Heaven and be gods. In secret they worked Magic upon magic all their power and all their vanity they turned against the Veil Until at last, it gave way._

 _Above them, a river of Light, before them the throne of Heaven, waiting, beneath their feet the footprints of the Maker, And all around them echoed a vast Silence._

 _But when they took a single step toward the empty throne A great voice cried out Shaking the very foundations Of Heaven and earth:_

 _And so is the Golden City blackened_

 _With each step you take in my Hall._

 _Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting._

 _You have brought Sin to Heaven and doom upon all the world._

 _Violently were they cast down, for no mortal may walk bodily in the realm of dreams, bearing the mark of their Crime:_

 _Bodies so maimed and distorted that none should see them and know them for men._

 _Deep into the earth they fled, Away from the Light. In Darkness eternal they searched_

 _For those who had goaded them on, until at last they found their prize, their god, their betrayer: The sleeping dragon Dumat._

 _Their taint twisted even the false-god, and the whisperer awoke at last, in pain and horror, and led them to wreak havoc upon all the nations of the world:_

 _The first Blight.-From Threnodies 8 of the Chant of Light_

 _ **Arl Eamon's Estate**_

"After this is done, you allow me to walk away…and you do not follow. Ever. The child will be mine to raise as I wish" Jenra was taken aback, he went through this ritual…he would have a child. He wouldn't be the last of his family but Morrigan would take the child away from him for what? The words of Alistair from the day they defeated Flemeth rang in his head…

" _Jenra, are we sure of this?" Alistair asked. "If this really is Flemeth's grimoire…do we really want to give all this power to Morrigan?"_

" _You still doubt Morrigan even after all we went through?"_

 _Alistair crossed his arms. "Morrigan always had her own agenda, you know this"_

 _Wynne nodded. "Even if she didn't…giving her this book would for all intents and purposes be unleashing another Flemeth on to Thedas"_

" _I know Morrigan can be…difficult but if she was going to betray us, Morrigan would have done a long time ago" Leliana said. "Plus Jenra did give her his word…"_

" _It is still your choice whether you want to give it to her or not…just be mindful of the consequences afterwards"_

Jenra lowered his head…that's right, Morrigan even though she had fought with them this whole time she had her own goals. It was times like this that reminded him of that…any other person would be smart enough to keep their distance from someone from Morrigan but Jenra had to fall for her. Perhaps what Morrigan said was true…he was a fool. "Morrigan, tell me the truth…for real this time, do I mean anything to you at all?" Morrigan turned around and said nothing, Jenra's heart dropped until she spoke up.

"This…ritual was the goal from the beginning, it is why I was sent with you by my mother…it is why she saved your life at Ostagar" Morrigan said. "However….caring for you was not part of the plan…"

"But I cannot let what I feel interfere with what I must do, this is important to me" she said. "The fact that this ritual may save your life make me all the more determined to see it done" Jenra then saw a tiny sparkle of tears flow to the ground in front of her, now he understood…Morrigan was bound by a sense of duty just as much as he was. They were truly in love with each other…but fate kept pushing them away. "Please do not…cloud the issue, if you feel anything for me…then accept that it will make what we must do…that much easier"

"But I can never see you or our child…I…damn it…" Jenra then felt soft hand on his cheeks; Morrigan looked into his eyes and gave the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. But the tears in her eyes told a different story…she was hurting as much as he was.

"In another life, perhaps you and I could've had a happy and long life together…" she said sadly. "This is…the best I can give…I'm sorry…" Jenra wrapped his arm around Morrigan's waist and the witch pulls in the young lord for a passionate kiss…their first and last. She then took his hand Jenra and led him to his room.

"Come, my love…put aside the thoughts of the ritual and let us make this last night together one to remember" Morrigan removed Jenra's armor and his shirt revealing his dark skin…full of scars that served as a record of all the battles he's been in. She gave him a deep kiss and Jenra untied her cloak, to reveal her bare skin. Jenra kissed her neck and the witch moaned with great passion. Morrigan push Jenra on his bed and climbed on top of him…she went to candle and blew it out. Their passion filled the night sky.

Moments later, Morrigan rested her head on top of a sleeping Jenra's chest…she has had sex before with many men of the Chasind but this felt different. The witch felt safe in Jenra's arms and loved…it was a strange experience for her but at the same time it was wonderful to find someone was her equal. She wished she could stay like this forever, she wished she could just stay with her love and raise her child with him but Morrigan knew she couldn't. She had a duty to preserve the ancient world just as Jenra had a duty to the people of Thedas. This would have to be enough…for both of them.

Morrigan kissed Jenra's forehead and got dressed, before she left placed a ring on table near Jenra's bed. It was a twisted loop of rosewood, the grain of which seems to shift and change from one moment to the next, taking on shapes reminiscent of animals and people. It was something for her love to remember her by and a tiny but meaningful link to him. She left his room as Jenra slept peacefully.

* * *

 _ **The Fated Day**_

The dawn had come; the men and women of Ferelden all marched from their cities and villages to fight for their new king against the Blight and the Archdemon. A man in plain clothing with a bow strapped to his back came up to his son and wife…he went to his little boy no older than eight looked at his face for this could be the last time he ever saw his son. His boy was full of tears, as young as he was he knew what this meant for his father and the men of his village. He hugged his father, possibly the last time he would ever hug his father…the boy's mother pulled him away and looked at her husband as the man went with the group. She tries to look strong for their son but the reality of it all brings her to her knees with grief.

In the northeast the Dalish marched out of forest as one people…something that hasn't been seen since the days of the Dales and Arlathan. They would be putting their lives on the line to fight with the very humans that decimated them…it was a bitter feeling to swallow but swallow it they did for the Blight threatened them all. In the Frostback Mountains, the dwarves march out of Orzammar…seeing the sky for the first time was debilitating to say the least. At their side were Dusters and surface dwarves marching alongside the members of the warrior caste. Bhelen had promise the dusters and surface dwarves a place in Orzammar after the war as part of his 'reforms'. As much as the traditionalists complained, Bhelen saw ahead of those fools…when the Blight ends on the surface so will their golden age and if Orzammar is to survive the return of the horde such reforms were needed.

At Kinloch Hold, the mages walked from the Circle with no Templars watching over them like a hawk. They were expected to fight and die for Chantry, the same body that saw them as weapons and a threat. Every mage there knew that what they on the battlefield were ultimately fruitless…they could save thousands of lives and their situation would not change. However, for some of them the Blight was an opportunity to escape the shackles of the Circle. In Redcliffe, Eamon met with his generals to meet with the allies Jenra and his companions gathered; in the distance he could see the darkened skies and the crimson of the flames. The darkspawn was coming and they were coming fast.

"The darkspawn horde is sure to reach the capital before us, and so we must race to Denerim as quickly as we can" he said. "The lives of thousands hang in the balance…we must not forsake them"

"Jenra and Alistair have gathered a grand army to replace the one lost at Ostagar, brother…I feel it we can win this" Teagan said.

"Let us pray that it will be enough"

Jenra and the party arrived outside of Redcliffe castle to meet with the troops…Alistair took a deep breath; this would be his first test as the King of Ferelden. Alistair went up the tower to speak with his allies. "Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde!" Alistair said. "Gaze upon them now, but fear them not!" Jenra walked to his side. "The man beside me is a native of Ferelden, now risen to the ranks of the Grey Wardens! He is proof that glory is within reach of us all!"

"He has survived despite the odds, and without him, none of us would be here!" he said. "Today, we save Denerim! Today, we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan!"

"But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifice!" Alistair raised his fist. "For Ferelden! For the Grey Wardens!" The army roared as they marched towards the capital that was already being ransacked by the darkspawn. The civilians were moved to the royal palace for safeguard, some of them decided to stay behind and fight with army against the horde. Ser Cauthrien led the standing army in Denerim, despite her being Loghain's second in command her skills and leadership abilities was invaluable enough for Alistair to spare her and what was left of Loghain's men. Not soon after they engaged the horde, the darkspawn overwhelmed them and pushed the standing army back into the city.

However, Alistair's army came in and charged darkspawn. Their front line collided and the battlefield dissolved into savagery as both sides tried their hardest to kill as many of each other's sides as they could. While the fighting raged, the Archdemon swooped from the sky and into the city, some of the darkspawn turned to follow their dark master only to be stopped by the party. Jenra and allies ran into the city, Denerim was devastated despite how short of a time the darkspawn have been here. The streets were empty however there were some unfortunate souls that have died from not being able to make it to the palace. Darkspawn littered the streets doing unspeakable things to the dead like they did to the dead at Ostagar…it was enough to make one's stomach turn. The horde then turn their attention to the party's army…Jenra unsheathes his sword.

"Attack!" They charged the horde.

 _ **Judgement Day has come! Godspeed Ferelden! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	88. Chapter 88: The Battle of Denerim pt2

**Chapter 88: The Battle of Denerim pt2**

 _Dumat, the Dragon of Silence._

 _Zazikel, the Dragon of Chaos._

 _Toth, the Dragon of Fire._

 _Andoral, the Dragon of Slaves._

 _Urthemiel, the Dragon of Beauty._

 _Razikale, the Dragon of Mystery._

 _Lusacan, the Dragon of Night._

 _There were seven Old Gods, great winged dragons that were said to rule over the ancient world. The Chantry maintains that they are responsible for the original sin, that they turned humanity away from its true creator through deceit. Humanity's faith faltered, and thus the Maker turned away from the world-but not before trapping the Old Gods in eternal prisons beneath the earth as punishment. Scholars assume that the Old Gods must indeed have been real at one point, but most agree that they were likely actual dragons-ancient high dragons of a magnitude not known today, and impressive enough to frighten ancient peoples into worshipping them. Some even claim that these dragons slumber as a form of hibernation, not as a result of the Maker's wrath._

 _Regardless of the truth, legend maintains that even from their underground prisons, the Old Gods were able to whisper into the minds of men. The Archon Thalsian, first of the Magisters, who claimed to have contacted the Old God Dumat, used the blood magic Dumat taught to him to attain incredible power in Tevinter and declare himself the ruler of an Empire. In return, he established the first temples worshipping the Old Gods, and the dragons became equated everywhere with imperial power. To date, four of the Old Gods are said to have risen as corrupted archdemons: Dumat, the first and most powerful, was slain at the Battle of Silent Fields. Zazikel fell at the Battle of Starkhaven, Toth died at the Battle of Hunter Fell, and Andoral was felled by Garahel, the legendary Grey Warden, at the Battle of Ayesleigh. The archdemons have been identified only after years of argument among scholars, and to this day it is unclear whether the archdemons were truly Old Gods and not simply dragons. All that is known is that the darkspawn hunt for them deep underground. If they are truly the Old Gods, as many scholars believe, then we have only three Blights remaining. When all the Old Gods have risen and been slain, however, what will happen? Will the Blights end forever, and humanity earn forgiveness from the Maker at last? We shall see.-From The Old Gods Rise Again by Sister Mary, Chantry scholar, 8:50 Blessed._

 _ **The Fated Day-Denerim**_

"Attack!" They charged the horde, the alpha roared to the sky and other darkspawn stopped what they were doing to attack the army. The archers and mages gave cover fire for the warriors, the sky rained fire and arrows as it culled part of the horde. Shale dug into the earth caused a great tremor that knocked the advancing darkspawn to the ground allowing the soldiers clean up the rabble. From the side more came along with ghouls and blighted animals, the air grew cold as a large tempest moved across the battlefield flinging the darkspawn against the battlements and the walls.

"More are coming from the north!" Oghren, Sten, and Alistair moved to intercept them. Oghren swept a genlock to the ground and bash its head in. He gave feral yell as he attacks the darkspawn in frenzy, spilling their tainted blood across the battlefield. Sten cleaved several hurlocks in half…a shriek leaps from the battlements to impale the qunari from above. Alistair blocks its blow and impales the shriek in the head…Sten looks back and nods his head in acknowledgement as he tore another Hurlock in half. The army was able to kill off the rest of the darkspawn and stood by for the next wave…but none came, the fighting stopped for now. Riordan walked towards them covered in darkspawn blood…he just got finished helping some Denerim soldiers that were flanked.

"You've managed to fight your way to the gates; we're doing better than I hoped"

"That will change quickly" Sten said on alert.

"Bloody nug runners! We're outnumbered three to one!" Oghren said.

"What are we to do, Riordan? You have a plan, I assume?" Wynne asked.

Riordan nodded "Aye, that I do…the army will not last long, we need to move quickly to reach the archdemon" The soldiers ran behind Riordan, more darkspawn have been spotted…this area will become a battlefield again quickly. "Jenra take Alistair with you and two others…a small group will able move quickly among the chaos" He said. "The rest will remain here to prevent more darkspawn from entering the city on our tails"

"We're going to need to reach a high point in the city…"

"Fort Drakon could work, it's the highest building in Denerim" Alistair said. "But why would we…oh no, you want us to draw the dragon's attention?"

"We kill the archdemon and this all ends but I must warn you that as soon as we engage the beast it will call its generals for help" Riordan said. "Its faint, but I can sense two generals in the city…I'll go rendezvous with some of our allies and slay them so you can focus on the archedemon"

Leliana nodded. "Killing the generals could also stop the darkspawn from doing any more harm"

"As soon as I'm done, I will join you…the more wardens to face darkspawn the better our chances" he said turning around. "Good luck, my friend…may the Maker watch over you" Riordan headed into the city to find the Archdemon's generals. Jenra faced his comrades.

"Morrigan and Leliana will come with Alistair and me" Jenra said. "Sten, you will lead our forces here"

"Very well" Sten said. "Ataash varin kata, Kadan"

Wynne sighed. "So this is it then, it has all led to this" she said. "Whatever happens, know that I am proud to serve with you all"

"Oy stuff that kind of talk, we'll make it through this and have lots of ale afterwards" Oghren said.

"Heh, leave it to you have drinks on the mind in this situation, my dwarven friend" Fenrir came over and rubbed his snout on Jenra's hand giving a worried whine. Jenra crouched down and pet his mabari's head.

"Don't worry boy, I'll be back…and then you have all the treats you want" The mabari barked happily. "Everyone, fight hard and fight bravely…this horror ends today" The party headed into the city as more darkspawn spilled into the gates.

* * *

 _ **Riordan-Market District**_

As Jenra headed to Fort Drakon, Riordan was searching for the Archdemon's generals. He was the best person for this task, as the senior warden's senses of the Taint was stronger than most, Riordan was able to pinpoint an individual darkspawn out of a large horde. However with the Blight, he was finding this difficult…the whispers were loud and everywhere. Riordan closed his eyes and focused, he drowned out the white noise and only focused on what he wanted to find.

He found it, in the east…a whisper darker than the others in the area, Riordan set off in that direction. The market district was in flames with several of the building turned to rubble. Ogres patrolled the district looking for victims. In the distance, the warden could hear sounds of battle…the dwarves were currently doing battle with the darkspawn general's forces. The dwarves attacked in waves against ogres but were swatted back like flies; in the distance he could see a Hurlock general fighting another brigade. As he headed to the general's direction, Riordan could hear the dwarves behind him struggle against the ogres…one of the ogres picked up the dwaven warriors and bit his head off much to the horror to the other warriors. With a heavy sigh Riordan left the warriors to their fate and headed towards the Hurlock general, a hard thing to do but that was the life of a warden.

Riordan unsheathes his swords and attacked from the rear. He cut the tendons of the ogre leaving the giant brute on its knees before climbing up its back and stabbing it in the center of its skull. The Hurlock general gazed back at him and with a grunt ordered his ogres to attack Riordan. The senior warden dug into his pouch to take out several wooden spheres with fuse attached on the top. He lit the sphere and threw them at the advancing horde; they exploded releasing a black smoke that stopped the ogres in their tracks. Raw lyrium mixed with deathroot extract and silverite shavings, special order bombs made a former Carta associate…designed to debilitate darkspawn, it was as effective as it was costly. The ogres were now blind, paralyzed and dulled…a disadvantage the dwarves seized on with quickness. While the ogres were preoccupied, Riordan headed towards the lone Hurlock…the armored darkspawn swung his large axe to behead the warden.

Riordan slid underneath the axe and with quickness took out his blades and slashed at the legs. The general swung around and slammed the axe broadside into the warden's side; Riordan went flying into some rubble. The Hurlock approached the rubble slowly readying its axe to execute the warden….the rubble shook and suddenly Riordan lunged forward just as the Hurlock was about to slam his axe. Riordan's sword pierces the armor with ease, darkspawn armor did its job but it's were still nothing more than a mismatch of different armors. He finished the darkspawn off by beheading it and it fell with was a thud in a puddle of its tainted blood. As Riordan sheathed his sword, he could hear cheers in the distance…the dwarves was celebrating their victory over the ogre…a victory well earned. Riordan focused on the next general, the dwarves could hold the Market District as only the stragglers would be patrolling. He headed for the gate as soon as he pinpointed the next general.

* * *

 _ **Jenra's group-Alleyways**_

The party navigated the alleys, avoiding large groups of darkspawn and killing those that would expose their position. Another patrol came up and the party hid in the shadows, Leliana readied her arrow but then something else caught its attention. The patrol roared in rage and headed towards the Market District, no doubt Riordan's doing. The party moved quickly before more darkspawn came. Towards the end of the alley, they saw elves fighting off a small darkspawn patrol…among the elves were Shianni the elf they met in the Alienage.

"What are the alienage elves doing here?" Leliana asked.

"Looks like they didn't make to the palace…let's help them out" Jenra said. The party came helped Shianni's group out with the darkspawn. They did away with them quickly before more darkspawn could appear. Shianni came towards them.

"Warden, the Maker sure gave you the gift of good timing, didn't He?" Shianni looked around, more were coming. "Looks like we'll need your help again, we've been protecting people who didn't make to palace like us" she said. "We're holed up in the building near us but the barricade won't hold against a large horde"

"Get to safety, we can handle this" Alistair said. "You've done enough"

"A-All right! I only hope there is enough time to…" she said. "Too late, they're here!" The large horde came around the corner led by an Ogre decked in full armor. The Ogre charged and the party moved out of the way while the rest of the darkspawn fires arrows at them. The party scrambled, the darkspawn was trying to separate them so they could pick them off one by one. As soon as the party tried heading for cover, the ogre ram into them leaving them opened to more arrow fire. As the party was fighting off this horde, the sky glowed with fire as fireballs struck the darkspawn archers and burned them alive. Jenra saw the source of the attack, the Circle mages came in casting their spells causing mayhem among the darkspawn ranks. As the mages dealt with them, the party dealt with the armored Ogre before them…now the fight was even.

 _ **Judgement Day continues! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	89. Chapter 89: The Battle of Denerim pt3

**Chapter 89: The Battle of Denerim pt3**

 _The false dragon-gods of the Tevinter Imperium lie buried deep within the earth, where they have been imprisoned since the Maker cast them down. No one knows what it is that drives the darkspawn in their relentless search for the sleeping Old Gods. Perhaps it is instinct, as moths will fly into torch flames. Perhaps there is some remnant of desire for vengeance upon the ones who goaded the magisters to assault heaven. Whatever the reason, when darkspawn find one of these ancient dragons, it is immediately afflicted by the taint. It awakens twisted and corrupted, and leads the darkspawn in a full-scale invasion of the land: a Blight._

 _When the first Blight began, many brave men and women threw themselves at Dumat, the first archdemon, trying to strike him down. But no matter the numbers, no matter their strength, he would always return. This was proof, some said, of his divine power. But the Grey Wardens soon learned otherwise. Their tainted blood bound them to the archdemon, and they could hear it, feel it, as it died and was born anew, its spirit drawn to possess the nearest tainted creature. The darkspawn were mindless, soulless, empty shells of flesh that could be bent and remade in the dragon's image. But a man... a man's soul was not so malleable. When a Warden's hand struck a fatal blow against Dumat, the Old God's spirit was drawn not to a darkspawn but to the man who had slain him. In that moment, the souls of both the Warden and the archdemon were utterly destroyed. And the dragon rose no more. The Blight was over.-From The Birth of Terror by Sister Mary, Chantry scholar, 8:50 Blessed._

 _ **The Fated Day-Denerim Alley**_

"They keep pouring in!" The horde kept coming as Jenra and the others kept putting them down by the masses. The Circle mages created ice glyphs to stop the darkspawn however momentarily. Another armored ogre barreled through its frozen allies to get to the mages…if the mages were killed then the darkspawn would overrun them. Jenra initiated his spirit cloak and ran towards the ogre head on at full speed…he rammed into the large darkspawn from the side making it stagger. The ogre roared and attacked, swiping at Jenra and trying to grab him, Jenra sidesteps and cut through its arm with his spirit brand. He then formed his blood claw and climbed up the ogre's back and impaled its skull…with a roar, Jenra spread his blood claw throughout the ogre's body rupturing the darkspawn from the inside out.

The mages cleaned up the rest, and the alley was safe…or at least parts of it were, there could be more lurking out in the streets. Shianni and her fellow elves came out of hiding. "Thank you Warden, you have saved many lives today"

"Will you be okay here?" Jenra asked. One of the senior enchanters walked up.

"We can take care of the civilians here, Ser Warden…worry not" The senior enchanter's eyes then went wide. "Maker's breath…" Jenra looked in the mage's direction; something large was flying in the sky heading towards them. It was the Archdemon.

"Move! MOVE!" The archdemon swooped in with a roar and blew its accursed flames as Jenra and the others scattered to cover. Then just as soon as it arrived, it flew away…the party got off the ground and surveyed the damage. Surprisingly the Archdemon did very little damage, and they had suffered no loss of life.

"It would seem the Archdemon has rolled out the welcome mat" Alistair said.

"Thank the Maker, no one is hurt…" Leliana said.

"Yes, yes quite fortunate…we should leave before it decides to come back" Morrigan said. Jenra looked at Shianni and the others, the Circle mages would protect the civilians. The young lord nodded and the party continued on to Fort Drakon.

* * *

 _ **Sten-City Gates**_

Meanwhile back at the gate, Sten was ordering the soldiers to replace the barricades and set traps for the darkspawn approaching the gates. Usually the soldiers wouldn't take orders from ox men or others of their ilk but now was not the time for biases and plus they didn't want to get on the bad side of their new king and his warden ally. Wynne healed the soldiers injured from the first wave while also setting wards to better protect their position, it was all exhausting but luckily thanks to the amulet protecting her and the spirit it wasn't life threatening. Oghren and Fenrir protected the east while Shale protected the west. Zevran was with archers on the battlements scouting for the darkspawn…all was quiet on their front, which was strange as darkspawn was not known for subtlety.

A lone soldier came to Sten. "Ser Sten, a large group of darkspawn have broken away from battle!" he said. "They're charging this way! They'll be here any minute!" Sten could hear barricades crack and they then burst open firing shrapnel of wood and metal in all directions. An Ogre Alpha decked in armor charged in along with genlocks and hurlocks…the archers readied their bows and fired a storm of arrows at the darkspawn. Sten and the soldiers charge the front ranks of the horde colliding with them. The qunari stared down the ogre; he held his sword firm and made the first move. The Ogre Alpha swung with his bladed arms and split the earth; Sten turned to the side and aimed his sword for the weakest parts of the armor. When the ogre was on its knees, Zevran jumped off the battlements and on to the Ogre's back…with all of his strength stabbed the back of the monster's back.

More darkspawn flooded into the gates, some were taken down by bear traps and mines while the archers continued their fire. However soon the archers were fighting for their lives as shrieks climbed the battlements. Wynne shot a cone of ice to freeze the shrieks and then shattered them with a stone fist. Oghren and Shale came from their posts to help with the front gate; the soldiers pushed them back while Shale crushed them with rocks. Darkspawn forces soon dwindled to nothing, giving their forces some relief. An elven messenger walked towards Sten and saluted him. "Shall I send word that the gates are secured?"

"For the moment, yes"

"At once Ser Sten"

* * *

 _ **Riordan-Palace District**_

A darkspawn was on the ground crawling towards its sword; Riordan sliced its arm off and then kicked it off the tower. It was fortunate he came when he did; darkspawn forces led by an Ogre came very close to breaching the palace where the civilians were. Even with their forces, the horde had managed to penetrate this deeply into the city. He looks out at Denerim, the city was burning and the carnage was getting worse…despite the bravery of their allies, they were not going to last in a battle of attrition against the darkspawn. The sound of large swooping wings snapped Riordan out of his thoughts as he looked behind him, the Archdemon was flying toward him. The palace archers fired their arrows at the archdemon, but they bounced off as the tainted dragon burned the archers to the bone. Riordan took out his sword and took a running jump off the tower onto the back of the Archdemon. The Archdemon flew higher and bucked to get the warden off his back, Riordan held on for dear life. He gripped his sword and stabbed the tainted dragon in the back, the archdemon roared in pain and rage…it swoop down at high speed toward the tower. Riordan braced for impact as the Archdemon crashed through the tower, when the debris and smoke cleared he could see that they were heading for Fort Drakon…just where he wanted it. Jenra and his group should be at the base of the fort already…Riordan moved towards the Archdemon's wing to ground it, with him so far up in the air he was not going to survive the fall.

The thought of death was the farthest thing from his mind compared to stopping the Blight; he cut into the Archdemon's wing. The Archdemon roared and ascended its flight to the top of Drakon, the speed of the ascent dragged Riordan down sword and all until he sliced through the wing making flight useless for the Archdemon. Riordan was falling to his death; he closed his eyes accepting his fate. "It's all up to you, lads…" he said. "Maker be with you…"

The archdemon went into a freefall and crashed on top of Fort Drakon, its wing was in tatters and it broke some bones in the crash landing. The fort's soldiers came with their weapons ready thinking that they could finish the Archdemon…it roared to the sky calling a horde of darkspawn to slaughter the soldiers. The archdemon roared again, its rage echoed throughout the city.

* * *

 _ **Jenra-Palace District**_

The Palace District, once the home of the nobility of Denerim was now a battlefield. The party arrived at the base of Fort Drakon to see it overrun with darkspawn and its soldiers fighting for their lives. Before they could face the Archdemon, they had to secure the area. As the party approached the fort, a bloodied Denerim soldier was thrown at their feet; the soldiers were fighting a losing battle against an Ogre. Morrigan froze the shrieks and genlock with a blizzard spell while Leliana fired arrows at the ogre to get its attention. With the pressure off of them, the soldiers escaped and regrouped while Jenra and Alistair took on the ogre head on. The ogre charged and Alistair rolled out the way, and leapt onto its back stabbing it. Jenra cut the darkspawn's leg from the knee to cripple it and when it was on the floor beheaded it with a forceful grunt. The party head up the stairs where large boulders were thrown at them and any enemy that came close…it wasn't like the darkspawn to fight so defensively, it could only mean one thing: something happened to Archdemon.

From the side, Dalish archers came in and drew their fire while the dwarves broke the blockade. The party followed while killing the stragglers, shrieks came from the north slaughtering the dwarven warriors with quick fury. Fire rained from the sky and hit the shrieks and burning them alive…when more darkspawn came the circle mages spread the fire outwards to consume the attacking horde. Their forces got closer; the darkspawn formed a line of archers and fired a rain of arrows. Morrigan and the rest of the mages created a wall of earth to block the arrows while the soldiers marched and come in for the kill. The soldiers of the district stayed behind to secure the area while the rest of them headed for Dakon.

At the base of Fort Drakon, the darkspawn horde was deeply entrenched…they had layers upon layers of defensive barricades with archers at the ready. It was a straight shot to the entrance to Fort Drakon, but it was wide open…the darkspawn had set up a killing field. With that many archers on their side, Jenra's forces were going to lose a lot of men but they couldn't let that stop them. The allied forces ran towards the fort while darkspawn archers fired their arrows on the orders of the emissary. The party's side dropped like flies as arrows struck them, as they reached the middle…Leliana spotted bear traps and tripwires littered all around. With her direction, they were able to avoid some of the traps but not all…another chunk of their forces was lost. The mages in the back prepared a large storm of the century to wipe out the darkspawn barricades…a spell of this magnitude took time, time that the shrieks were too eager to exploit.

A senior enchanter tells his fellow mages to hold strong despite the slaughter, when they were done a large magical storm of ice and lightning crashed into the barricades killing the archers. Jenra and his party rushed on through to the entrance while the leftover forces engaged the darkspawn at the base. However they could not celebrate this feat as all of the mages were killed by the shrieks, but it was a sacrifice worthy of Andraste herself.

 _ **The Moment of Destiny! Next Time! As always Review and Comment!**_


	90. Chapter 90: The Battle of Denerim pt4

**Chapter 90: The Battle of Denerim pt4**

 _Urthemiel, the Dragon of Beauty, was a draconic Old God worshiped as the god of beauty in the ancient Tevinter Imperium. Among our ancestors, Urthemiel was the fairest and most graceful of the Old Gods. While debatable among our scholars, at least some dragon cults believed Urthemiel sired a daughter, Urzara._

 _There was a holiday dedicated to Urthemiel back in the times when the Old Gods were still widely revered. It was called "Urthalis" but this holiday is now known as Wintersend and is dedicated to the Maker. It is celebrated at the beginning of Pluitanis. Allegedly, the ancient Tevinter associated the constellation "Bellitanus", depicted as a beautiful woman, with him._

 _The southerners would like to believe that Urthemiel and his brethren ordered our ancestors to reach the Golden City. That it was their presence that turned it black and caused the Blights that Thedas suffers from. It is just rubbish propaganda from the South's false Divine to slander our great nation.-From the Dragon Gods of Tevinter by Enchanter Vaerva, Imperial Circle scholar, 1954 TE_

 _ **The Fated Day-Fort Drakon**_

The party made it inside the fort while their forces fought off the darkspawn outside. The first room they walked into was a horror show…dozens of soldiers slaughtered, their blood dyeing the stone floor. Even Ferelden's best could not stand a chance against the Archdemon's forces; the party continued on for there was nothing they could do. The party made to the center of the main floor, the ballistae were now all gone to be used against the hordes…they found more bodies; the darkspawn infection was deeper than they thought. A bright green light blinded the party, in front of them were four shades summoned by a genlock mage.

All of the death here had weakened the Veil for the demons to be easily summoned. Alistair cleansed the area with his Templar abilities which threw the demons back into the Fade. The genlock cast hexes and dark magic to impede the party's progress. Morrigan cast a sealing ward around the genlock to stop it from casting magic; Jenra came close and cut the darkspawn's head off in one slice. The party continued on…Leliana all of the sudden stopped the party; there was a trip wire in front of them. There was a barrel in front of them, no doubt grease to be set aflame. Leliana got to work disarming the trap; she took out her knife and cut the wire making it safe for the party to travel.

Around the corner, they could hear hissing and snarling…the undead came out of the storage rooms to attack the party. Leliana shot arrows at the walking corpses, while Morrigan created a wall of flames. A large fireball hit the party from behind, the corpse skin melted off to reveal a genlock mage. With the party scattered and on the floor, the undead pounced on them….Jenra used his blood claws to tear through the undead. Morrigan morphed into a swarm of locust to escape the corpses. Alistair pushed the undead of him and helped Leliana…as the party fought the undead the genlock readied another spell. Jenra impales one of the undead and charged at the genlock, he threw the corpse at the genlock disrupting the spell. Jenra then went in for the kill as the others finished off the undead.

The party continued on…it was quiet too quiet, they should be more darkspawn on this floor but they never came. While heading to the next area, to their shock whole groups of darkspawn was on the ground dead. "Maker's breathe…what happened here?" The party then heard footsteps, they got weapon ready and to their surprise a lone dwarf appeared right in front of them. He had an innocent smile on his face like the carnage before him didn't faze him…which was quite concerning. Something about the boy seems familiar…

" _Jenra, you felt that?" The young lord nodded. "Everyone, prepare yourself…darkspawn are close" They headed for the gate and saw two dwarves near some crushed boxes being attacked by darkspawn._

" _Away with you, foul creatures! Leave us alone!" Jenra and Alistair came in and cut down two darkspawn while Sten and Fenrir hit the darkspawn's back ranks. Morrigan and Leliana attacked from a distance with their magic and arrows respectively. Before long they were able to drive the darkspawn back but they knew that would not be the end, they were only the scouts…which meant more weren't too far behind. And when they swarmed, the village would be in trouble. "Mighty timely arrival there, my friend. I'm much obliged"_

" _You are welcome"_

" _The name's Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur." A younger dwarf came beside him. "This here is my son, Sandal. Say hello my, my boy"_

" _Hello"_

" _Road's been mighty dangerous these days, mind if I ask you what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way"_

" _I doubt you want to travel with a Grey Warden" Alistair said._

" _Hmm, Grey Warden…you know there may be more excitement on your path than is good for my boy and me" Bodahn said. "Farewell and good fortune" They got their wares that weren't broken and quickly ran away._

Now they remembered he was one of the dwarves the part met in Lothering, at the start of their journey. Sandal came up to Jenra and smiled. "Enchantment?"

"Is that all you have to say, boy?" Morrigan asked. "You're surrounded by darkspawn corpses! What happened?"

Sandal just childishly clapped his hand. "Enchantment!"

Alistair sighed. "Well that answers that question…" he said dryly. "Where is your father?" Sandal didn't answer just stared out in space with the same dull-witted smile on his face. "Well Jenra?"

"His father probably hid somewhere…the boy should be fine, from the looks of things this floor is cleared of darkspawn" Jenra said. "We should go" He looked at Sandal. "Go somewhere safe, until it's all-over"

"Enchantment!" Sandal walked away, never once noticing the darkspawn corpses on the floor. The party headed to the next floor. The second floor was the barracks and kitchen; the party took the time to take some supplies with them provided they were not tainted. The floor was mostly empty except for the few undead the party fought…it was strange, the enemy was almost everywhere on the last floor only for the party to encounter nothing. Something was up, and the party was on their guard…step by step they could have sworn they heard footsteps or the demented giggling of a genlock only for nothing to be there. They were in the armory now and still no sign of darkspawn…Jenra opened the door and found a line of archers priming their bow and aiming at them. The party quickly hugged the walls as arrows flew in their direction, Morrigan tried to cast a spell but the barrage kept in cover. After a moment the firing stopped, Jenra gazed around the corner and saw the archers reloading their bows.

"Here's our chance, attack before they can reload!" The party rushed into the room, Leliana shot some genlock in the head with her arrows while Morrigan cast ice spells to freeze a group of them solid. Jenra and Alistair cut them down quickly; the sound of the fighting attracted more darkspawn to them. Morrigan slammed her staff on the ground, creating spikes of ice to impale the approaching horde. Jenra's sword charged with spirit energy and the young lord rushed in cleaving the hurlocks in two. Sounds of giggling was heard behind Alistair, two daggers struck his shield and the king pushed it back…two genlock assassins threw smoke bombs on the ground and tried to attack Alistair from behind again. This time he was ready, he stood still and listened for the footsteps when they got closer Alistair bashed the first one to ground with his shield and then stabbed its heart.

The second one bounce of the wall to stab Alistair from above, Leliana fired her arrow at the assassin making it drop to the ground dead. With the darkspawn dead, the party continued on…they were almost to the top. They were in the main hall where the general and officers of the fort met, the door behind the table led to the fort's roof where the Archdemon was. A fireball was shot at them; Morrigan cast a barrier to protect them…as the smoke cleared the party was faced with an emissary and two ogres. The two ogres charged at the party scattering them while the emissary cast magic to keep them off balance.

"Alistair, handle that emissary" Jenra said. "I'll cover you" Alistair nodded and ran towards the darkspawn mage, the ogre went after Alistair but Jenra slash its back to get its attention. Leliana shot a fire arrow at the second ogre while Morrigan cast hexes to slow it down. The emissary cast anther fireball but it dissipated before it could launch thanks to Alistair canceling its magic. Alistair came in and split its head in two before the emissary can respond. Jenra dodged the ogre's punches, he stood his ground and as the ogre got ready to attack again…the young lord dodged and headed straight towards the ogre's heart. The force of the attack was enough to knock the ogre off its feet…Jenra then formed his blood claws and grasped the ogre's head and squeezed its head until it popped like a ripe fruit. Morrigan summoned a pool of grease underneath the ogre's feet to make it slip to the floor. Leliana used another fire arrow and lit the grease on fire to burn the ogre alive. Once the darkspawn were killed, the party all took a breath.

Alistair looked at the door to the roof. "This is it, moment we've been fighting for…" he said. "I can't say fully that I'm confident in our chances"

"Is our king losing his nerve?" Morrigan asked tauntingly. "My, my I do fear for the future of Ferelden"

"Not losing my nerves…just being realistic, we're down to two Wardens if one of us falls, Ferelden falls" Alistair said. "Even if we do succeed, one of us will be sacrificed" Jenra was silent, he never told Alistair of the ritual he agreed to do with Morrigan. How could he? If they were to find out what it entails they would look at him and Morrigan with such disgust. For now he would keep it a secret.

"Do not despair, Alistair…I believe the Maker is with us today" Leliana said. "Trust in Him, and he will grant us a miracle…you'll see"

Jenra got up and headed towards the door. "Then let us not disappoint Him" The party got up and headed toward the roof. They ran toward the exit, the party saw one of the fort's soldiers being thrown around like a ragdoll. The soldiers fought valiantly against the Archdemon but they were no match for his dark power. The archers stood their ground shoot their arrows at the dragon, but they were nothing but annoying bug bites to the Archdemon. The Archdemon turned and grabbed one of the archers with its fangs and toss him off the fort…the other archer tried to crawl away but was stomped on like one would an insect. The soldiers hesitated; the Archdemon took advantage of that fear and shot a stream of dark flames that burned the screaming soldiers to the bone.

Once the Archdemon was done toying with Drakon's soldiers, it turned its attention to the party. It bellowed a defiant roar for it knew that in this battle, only one of them would be walking away alive. Jenra and the others took out their weapons…this was it, Ferelden's future began here.

 _ **The Wardens vs The Archdemon! Only one will survive! Next Time! As Always Review and Comment!**_


	91. Chapter 91: The Light in the Darkness

_**The Final Chapter of the Cousland Chronicles is here! But stay tuned because our adventures in Thedas will continue!**_

 **Chapter 91: The Light in the Darkness**

 _ **The Fated Day-Fort Drakon**_

They ran toward the exit, the party saw one of the fort's soldiers being thrown around like a ragdoll. The soldiers fought valiantly against the Archdemon but they were no match for his dark power. The archers stood their ground shoot their arrows at the dragon, but they were nothing but annoying bug bites to the Archdemon. The Archdemon turned and grabbed one of the archers with its fangs and toss him off the fort…the other archer tried to crawl away but was stomped on like one would an insect. The soldiers hesitated; the Archdemon took advantage of that fear and shot a stream of dark flames that burned the screaming soldiers to the bone.

Once the Archdemon was done toying with Drakon's soldiers, it turned its attention to the party. It bellowed a defiant roar for it knew that in this battle, only one of them would be walking away alive. Jenra and the others took out their weapons…this was it, Ferelden's future began here. The corrupted Old God spreads its wings, the Archdemon couldn't fly but it could gain distance with its leap. It blew its dark flames at the party to impede them, Alistair and Morrigan purged the flames to clear a path. Leliana fired her arrows at the Archdemon's head; hoping one of the arrows would strike one of its eyes. The Archdemon roared and blew the arrows away with its one good wing; Jenra came from the side and struck its leg from Night-fang. Dark blood gushed as the dragon roared in pain and anger, the Archdemon retaliated by knocking Jenra into some rubble. It gained air again and jumped to the other side of the fort where the party could not follow, the Archdemon took a deep breath and raised its head to the sky…it shot flames into the sky and a shower of dark flames fell to the sky like meteors.

"Move!" Alistair said. The party scrambled for cover at the dark meteor crashed into the ground. The flames' heat was unlike anything the party felt before, the corpses nearby turned to ash while scaring the fort. The flames were so potent that it was even eating through Morrigan's magic barriers. With a roar from the Archdemon, the flames started to swirl and dance until became a tempest of fire that was quickly heading towards the party. The Archdemon prepared another meteor until a large project struck its neck, it Jenra and some surviving fort soldiers at the ballista. The tempest subsided saving Alistair, Leliana, and Morrigan.

"Direct hit, ser Warden!"

"Fire again!" The Archdemon flew away just before they could fire, it roar echoed the battlefield calling the darkspawn horde. "Man the ballista…when the Archdemon shows itself again shoot it" Jenra said. "The rest of you are with me, we cannot let the darkspawn take this area" Jenra and the soldiers rushed the darkspawn as they flowed from the stairwell. The party cut down the darkspawn as they approached. Morrigan set up a wall of flames, as the darkspawn barrel through they burned as the soldiers fought them off. The party heard more growls as the darkspawn attacked from behind, they were overwhelming them with their numbers. A flurry of arrows struck the darkspawn from behind, reinforcements had come to back them up. With more men to even the numbers, the party was able to fight the darkspawn horde.

From the sky dark flames rained from above killing their soldiers, the Archdemon appeared again with its damaged wing partially healed. The soldiers armed the ballista but more darkspawn came and slaughtered the operators…the horde then destroyed the ballista. With a roar, the dark dragon summoned more darkspawn…the party and the soldiers charged and collided with their front line. Jenra and Alistair cut through to the Archdemon with Leliana and Morrigan close behind…arrows and magic flew towards the Archdemon. The dragon swung around using its tail as a battering ram to mow down the soldiers and its own horde. Alistair and Jenra came to the side, slashing its limbs to slow it down. Leliana and Morrigan kept its attention while keeping their distance, the Archdemon didn't notice Jenra climbing it's back and running for it head. As the party continued to wear it down, the Archdemon's wings started flap…it was going to take off again to heal.

It was now or never…Jenra jumped off its neck and landed blade first into the head of the Archdemon. The dark dragon roared as it violently thrashed about trying to shake the warden off of it. Jenra used all of his strength to plunge his sword deeper into its head, the Archdemon fell to the ground and Jenra fell with it. As the dragon tries to get up, Jenra and Alistair stabs its head repeatedly until the Archdemon threw them away. The Archdemon got up weakened and full of rage; in one desperate attempt to stay alive it opened its mouth for another blast of fire. Jenra got up and ran toward his sword; he grabs it and heads straights for the Archdemon. As the flames were released, Morrigan started to cast her spell on Jenra…the ring the young lord had on his finger glowed and a barrier enveloped Jenra, protecting him from the flames. He slides under the dragon while gutting its underside, dropping the Archdemon to the floor. With a mighty yell Jenra plunged his sword into the Archdemon's skull….releasing a blinding golden light from the dragon's corpse.

The light could be seen from every corner of Denerim, the fighting stopped cold as the soldiers and the darkspawn gazed at Fort Drakon. For the soldiers, it meant their victory and for the darkspawn their destruction. Back at the fort, Jenra was struggling to stay on his feet…the power of the Old God was immense and was starting pour into him due to his tainted blood.

"Jenra!"

"Stay back! Ah! Its too much!" Morrigan ran towards Jenra and grasped at the sword. While holding on to Night-fang…she chanted incantations to draw the Old God's soul to her and the new life starting inside of her. Jenra found his strength and pulled Night-fang out of the dragon causing a wave of light to explode. The Archdemon was dead, the song was broken and with it dragons control of the hordes. The darkspawn turned and ran; leaving the soldiers to cheer…the Blight was over.

* * *

 _ **The Royal Palace-Three Days Later**_

The Thaw is what the Grey Wardens call the recovery after Blights. The surviving darkspawn flee back towards the Deep Roads and the periphery of blighted lands can begin to be reclaimed. Even as they retreat, however, darkspawn will form small war bands that kill and destroy everyone and everything that crosses their path while they are fleeing. Surviving Grey Wardens strive to catch stragglers before they can cause any harm or go back underground—referring to this as the Thaw Hunt. During a Thaw, a few brave scavengers venture to the lower levels of the Deep Roads that are temporarily free of the darkspawn to get as many treasures as they can.

Throughout Ferelden, men and women were coming home to their love ones and helping the recovery efforts from the Blight. The dead would be given their rites and be remembered for their sacrifice while celebrations will happen for surviving a hellish experience. New heroes were born for the courage they showed during the final battle as their stories would be told through the ages. However it wasn't all celebrations, back in Orzammar the dwarves would be coming back to a city under siege as the Deep Roads was now filled with darkspawn licking their chops at taking the last dwarven city. All was peaceful between the humans and the elves for now, soon the civility between would be gone and the two races will go back to hating one another. For the mages, it was back to the Circle under the ever watchful eyes of the Templars…they too will bury their dead but none will care as they have fulfilled their purposes. Though some have used the chaos of the final battle to run and gain their freedom but it will be short-lived as when things stabilizes, they will be hunted.

In Denerim, people took a break from recovery efforts to gather around the Royal Palace…today was the official coronation of King Alistair Theirin. Inside every single noble from Ferelden watched as Alistair walked down the hall to receive his crown. He walked to those steps, projecting confidence when in reality he was scared stiff…Alistair looked in the crowd and saw his companions all smiles, giving him the confidence boost he need. The soldiers stood at attention, giving their king a bow of respect for each of them owed their lives to Alistair. Eamon looks on proud of the man Alistair has become. Alistair approached the Revered Mother and knelt as she recited the words that recognized Alistair as the true king of Ferelden. Eamon came and placed the crown on his head, signifying the burden of protecting his country. Alistair stood and faced the cheering crowds…a new age for Ferelden has begun.

"My friends, we are gathered to celebrate those responsible for our victory" Alistair said. "Of those who stood against the darkspawn siege of Denerim, there is one in particular who deserves commendation"

"The one who led the final charge against the Archdemon remains with us still, an inspiration to all he saved that day" Alistair gestures Jenra to stand beside him. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the Hero of Ferelden, the Grey Warden to defeat the Blight since Garahel four centuries ago" Jenra bowed to his friend and king as the audience's applause echoed throughout the halls.

"My friend, it is hard to imagine how you could have aided Ferelden more. I think it only appropriate that I return the favor" Alistair said. "My first action as King of Ferelden will be the restoration of your homeland, Highever and the restoration of your family's titles…no one will forget the Cousland name, not while I am around"

Jenra smiled and bowed. "Thank you, your Majesty" he said. "It will be good to see my home after so long…"

"Before all that I hope you will stay for the festivities at least" Alistair said. "And the people see their new hero lest the storm the gate"

Jenra chuckled. "I can do that much…" The gates opened to allow the people to join into the festivities…Alistair wanted the commoners to mingle with the nobles to promote a more unified Ferelden. Food and drinks flowed as the cooks and the servants worked overtime to supply the party as the soldiers tried to keep some semblance of order. The people both commoner and noble alike crowded Jenra to greet their new hero…when it all got too much he went to the balcony to get some air and time to think. As the cool breeze blew over him, Jenra looked at the ring Morrigan left for him…the witch held true to her word after the defeat of the Archdemon, she soon disappeared with their child now bonded to an Old God's soul.

" _In another life, perhaps you and I could've had a happy and long life together…"_

" _This is…the best I can give…I'm sorry…"_

Jenra sighed sadly, he agreed to honor Morrigan's wishes but…that didn't make letting them go any easier. "Time heals all wounds…eventually" he said wistfully. Back in the hall Alistair had to tear himself away from the nobles to speak with his companions…this was likely the last time they would be together like this.

"Ah, your Majesty" Zevran said.

"Please just Alistair…I never knew hearing that so many times would get so tiring so quickly" he said. "So after this is done, what will everyone do?"

"Well I'll still be on the run from the Crows…unless you want to hire as your personal assassin, heard that pay quite well"

"I don't need an assassin, Zevran…" Alistair said dryly. "Grey Warden, remember?"

"Sure you say that now" With the Blight done, Sten would returning to Par Vollen to report to the Arishok on the Blight to better prepare for it should it return. Leliana relieved a message from Divine Justinia V, the current leader of the Chantry…apparently she wanted an audience with Leliana for some reason. Wynne would be returning to Kinloch Hold to help with the recovery efforts…the circle had lost many mages in the battle and needed all the help they could get. Oghren was going back to Lake Calenhad to be with Felsi, how that relationship was going to go not even the Maker knew. Shale was going on a journey to find a way to become flesh and blood again, Wynne had offered to accompany her to Tevinter to speak with the mages there. And then the conversations turned uncomfortable when it then turned to Morrigan.

"I don't see Jenra"

"He left for the balcony…he must be thinking about Morrigan" Leliana said sadly.

Alistair sighed. "Well…Morrigan had her plans even before she joined us" he said. "But even I would have thought she would have stayed for Jenra at least…I guess she showed how much she cared"

"That's enough; Alistair…what Jenra needs right now is his friends" A soldier came towards the party and bowed to Alistair.

"Your Majesty" he said. "I've come with an important message"

"Another business proposal from one of the nobles, I take it?" Alistair asked dryly.

"No sir, a man in armor is here claiming to be ser Jenra's…brother" Alistair eyes went wide and he went with the soldier.

Back on the balcony, Jenra was heading back to hall everyone was probably wondering where he was. As he took the stairs back to the Landsmeet chambers, he found the halls quiet. "What is this?" The crowd dispersed to reveal a dark skinned man in brown-gold armor, long brown hair with a big shaggy beard. Jenra eyes went wide as he took a step back…it couldn't be, it shouldn't be, he had lost all hope of seeing him again. The man came up to the stunned Jenra and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Jenra…"

Tears flowed from his eyes. "F…Fergus" he said. "You're alive…Maker you're alive!" The two brothers embraced as the audience all applauded and cheered at the reunion of family thought lost.

* * *

 _ **Unknown**_

A woman in a brown cloak was traversing the countryside…inside her body life growing with the soul and power of the old gods. When it was time, she would train the child to prepare it for the trials it would face in the future. She had…mixed feelings; on the one hand she had plans for the child…plans that were less than ideal but on the other hand this child would be the reminder of what she left behind and what she could never have, the man she loved and the family she could have had. She shakes her head, that was in the past…only her plans matter. As she crossed the countryside, the ring on her finger glowed…and surge of emotion struck her. Happiness and relief…she stops and pulls down her hood as she looks towards Denerim.

A gentle smile formed on Morrigan's face. "Live a happy life, my love"

 _ **The Dawn has come, rest for now heroes! As always Review and Comment!**_


End file.
